Different Fates
by Jaenera Targaryen
Summary: One must always be sacrificed, such was the fate of the sisters. Who is not important, so long as one is sacrificed [DISCONTINUED - I CAN DO BETTER].
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate franchise it belongs to Kinoko Nasu and Type-Moon.

Different Fates

Prologue

It was late at night, or rather early in the morning some hours before the rising of the Sun. And yet Tokiomi Tohsaka continued to burn the midnight oil in his Workshop, penning a letter to his associates in the London Clock Tower.

The past several months had been rather…unusual.

Just a few months ago Sakura – normally so quiet – had surprisingly walked up to him and had asked to be thought magecraft. Naturally he had refused, explaining to her the traditions of magi, and that only one per generation could be taught magecraft. The expression of sad disappointment on her face had hurt though…

…and he'd been proud and dismayed in equal measure as a result. Proud, because it showed that she truly had desired to learn the Art, and dismayed, because he had never wanted to hurt his daughter so.

But that was the way of things.

 _He should have known better._

Sakura had persisted. She'd gone to her older sister, Rin, next, and had asked her to teach her (Sakura) magic. Rin had refused, again citing magus tradition, and later informed their father.

Tokiomi had laughed at the time, and had gently told Rin off for telling on Sakura and that Sakura seeking to become a magus was only natural considering her home environment. He then spoke to Sakura again, explaining to her in greater detail why the tradition existed.

But again…Sakura had persisted. While he had been instructing Rin in the family tradition of martial arts, Sakura had snuck into the Workshop to try and obtain a tome on magecraft. She'd failed of course, given the protections on the books, and if not for her Tohsaka blood would have been destroyed by the wards.

But she had not been alone in the Workshop.

Tokiomi's own apprentice, Kirei Kotomine had arrived immediately afterwards to return a borrowed tome, and had healed Sakura's injuries. Questioning her presence, Sakura's reasoning had prevailed upon Kirei to provide her with a book on basic magecraft, and had even given her advice not to even attempt any form of elemental magecraft considering her lack of affinity for any of the Five Elements, and to focus on basic, non-elemental thaumaturgy and on what little reference there was in the book about the Imaginary Numbers.

Tokiomi himself would not learn of the matter – Kirei having stayed silent with no reason to cover for Sakura but also no reason to expose her – until a month later, when a worried Aoi had shown her husband the book and Sakura's own notes, found beside their sleeping daughter in her room. Aoi had then asked Tokiomi not to punish Sakura too harshly for stepping beyond her bounds.

He had no intent of doing so of course, though he had planned on speaking to her yet again for her persistence. But after a night spent poring over her notes, most of which were childishly erroneous save for a single, key concept, he decided that while he would not give her formal training and instruction, he would not oppose her studying on her own.

He did speak to her and to Kirei the following day though.

" _Sakura…" Tokiomi began. "…Kirei-kun…"_

 _The three of them were in the Workshop, Kirei his usual stoic and impassive self while Sakura fidgeted uncomfortably, even more so after Tokiomi raised the book and a neatly-folded set of notes with it. "You know what these are, are they not?" he asked._

 _Sakura looked down. "I'm sorry." she said softly._

" _I'm not angry Sakura." Tokiomi said gently, and smiled at her when she timidly raised her head to look at him. "I must say that your persistence to learn the Art, while very rebellious is in its own way commendable and even admirable. With that said…"_

 _Tokiomi paused and glanced at his apprentice. "She could not have obtained this material…" he continued. "…without your assistance, Kirei-kun."_

 _Kirei briefly closed his eyes. "According to Miss Sakura…" he said in his deep voice. "…while she is not be taught, you did not say that she could not study magecraft on her own."_

 _Tokiomi raised an eyebrow and looked at Sakura who blushed. "Is this true?" he asked._

" _Yes…" she said. "…you and sister said that only one magus would be taught, but you never said I couldn't study and become a magus on my own."_

 _Tokiomi blinked and laughed, and rising stepped forward to pat her on the head. He knelt down before her, and gently took her face in his hands. He smiled at her, and she smiled back. "I'm proud of you." he said. "You reason like a magus, and have the spirit to be one. As you say, you will not be taught. That is what tradition demands. But there is no reason for you not to study on your own, and I was wrong not to let you do so."_

 _Tokiomi returned the book to her, and she blinked, seeing for the first time that it was a different book than the one she or rather Kirei had borrowed for her. Her notes had been returned too, and Tokiomi looked on silently as Sakura's face fell as she saw her father having crossed out most of her insights._

 _All but one important line: if you can't study something, then just study what's around it._

 _She looked up at him with a smile, and he patted her again on the head. "Do your best, Sakura." He said._

" _Yes! Thank you very much!"_

Things had progressed contrary to what he'd originally expected, but it wasn't something to be dismayed over. In fact, he was proud to have two daughters both of whom sought to be the best they could be, and were prodigies equal to one another. Rin would carry on the legacy of the Tohsaka and carry it to new heights, while Sakura would begin a new bloodline of her own, and direct it to a glorious beginning.

At least, that was what he had thought.

Only a month after the course of the family had been changed, their old ally Zouken Matou had visited, and after explaining the less-than-stellar future of his family, had asked to be allowed to adopt one of Tokiomi's daughters to be the next Matou heiress. It wasn't an unreasonable request, and in fact within magus society it wasn't unusual for families to trade children in arranged marriages and adoptions for mutual benefit.

The question was who would he surrender?

Normally his first answer would have been Sakura, as Rin being the elder was entitled to be the Tohsaka heiress. And again to his surprise, Kirei had spoken up in Sakura's favor.

Kirei had argued that sending Sakura would put her at a disadvantage, considering that the Matou mysteries were based on the water element, and Sakura lacked an affinity for said element. And while her proven talent might allow her to overcome such a hurdle, this would cost the Tohsaka the opportunity to advance their mysteries by incorporating Sakura's rare Imaginary Numbers, and give it to the Matou instead.

Allies Tohsaka and Matou might be, but that didn't mean that either family would not seek to be more equal than the other.

On the other hand inverting the succession offered equal opportunity for both sides. Rin's status as an Average One meant that she could master the Matou mysteries with greater ease than Sakura would, and would also give Matou an opportunity to expand their mysteries to other elements. Sakura as the Tohsaka heiress however would mean that Tohsaka would add the Imaginary Numbers to their mysteries, and as a Tohsaka bloodline-member herself, she would have no difficulty assimilating the mysteries to be taught to her.

Rin as the Tohsaka heiress would be negative gain for Tohsaka and positive gain for Matou in the long-term.

Sakura as the Tohsaka heiress would be zero-sum for both sides of the equation.

The choice was clear.

It wasn't easy though, Aoi crying at the idea of losing one of her daughters – especially since Zouken had insisted on no contact beyond formal occasions – while both Rin and Sakura had expressed open dismay at being separated from each other. Rin especially, considering she'd become used to the idea of being the Tohsaka heiress.

Sakura had surprisingly offered to be the one given away, and sadly reasoning that she didn't want to steal her sister's inheritance.

Even more surprising was Rin dropping all objections after that, saying that she wanted to set a good example for Sakura by not going against their father's decision. It was a backhanded slap against Sakura, Tokiomi knew, by Rin going along with his decision in response to Sakura's rewarded rebellion of studying magecraft on her own.

Sakura had protested, but Rin had silenced her sister, challenging Sakura instead to catch up with her when the time came.

Months had passed since then, and Sakura had formally begun her training in the Tohsaka mysteries. As expected there had been no contact from Rin much to Sakura and Aoi's distress, although Tokiomi through his familiars had once checked upon her. His eldest had apparently grown stoic and withdrawn, apparently still acclimating to her new environment.

More worrying for Tokiomi were the changes in Rin's eye and hair color, probably due to alchemical modifications to help her assimilate the Matou mysteries. Tokiomi stopped writing his letter at the thought, knowing that such modifications never came easy, and he ground his teeth as he set aside his personal thoughts on the matter.

The path of the magus was not an easy one.

Rin was strong.

He had faith in her to make her sacrifice worth something.

She would overcome the difficulties presented before her, and become a great magus.

Sighing, Tokiomi concluded and proof-read his correspondence before placing it in an envelope. Closing the envelope, he slit a finger and let a few drops of blood mix with the melted wax he would seal the envelope with. As he pressed the seal onto the wax and blood, prana briefly flickered into visibility as the mystic code secured the correspondence.

If opened by one not meant to read it, the letter would destroy itself.

Tokiomi knew that he was taking a risk with his newest decision.

Normally magi would not go to the Clock Tower until their primary education had been finished, but in Sakura's case considering the limited experience the Tohsaka had with the Imaginary Numbers it might be better if she went to the Clock Tower early on. Especially since Tokiomi knew that his chances of getting past the Fourth Holy Grail War were slim.

If he won, then he would either disappear into the Root or be killed along the way by a Counter-Guardian.

If he lost, then he might survive, if he could reach Kotomine Church before an enemy cut him down.

If he died though, then Sakura's magical education would take a hit. Aoi had had no formal training, and Sakura's own special circumstances made even Kirei unsuitable for a magical tutor. As such, in case he did not survive the war, Tokiomi made arrangements for Sakura and his wife to go to London to finish her training.

This left the matter of the position and responsibilities of the Supervisor of Fuyuki City in question…

…for which reason he would have to meet with Zouken Matou on neutral territory – probably Kotomine Church – to negotiate a temporary transfer of the Supervisor's authority until Sakura could return.

Arrangements would also have to be made just in case for the family fortune to be safeguarded. Sakura was intelligent, but she was still a child and Aoi doting on her more than ever with Rin's loss – and even more so if he died – meant that she might not be able to keep Sakura in check once she became an adolescent. Kirei could be useful in that regard…

…but if his family went to London it would not be wise or politic to advertise an alliance of sorts with the Church. As dangerous as placing it in control of a doting mother would be, he probably had no other choice. Sighing, Tokiomi rose and secured the letter. Tomorrow he would have it sent on express mail to London to finalize his family's arrangements in case the worst happened.

* * *

Little did he know that in month he would be dead, stabbed in the back, his wife confined to a mental hospital and would die in another year, his eldest would be brutally and cruelly implanted with parasitic familiars fused with the remains of the Lesser Grail, and his youngest would be going to London alone.

In a room in the Clock Tower, an old man with crimson eyes reviewed the letter sent by Tokiomi well over a year ago. The man – if he could still be called a man – found himself wondering about this turn of events, so rare it was in the infinite realms of the Kaleidoscope.

He inwardly resolved to keep an eye on things, and smiled at the thought that if things went right, he might want to introduce Sakura Tohsaka with his current – or one of them at any rate – apprentice, Rin Tohsaka. The drama might prove amusing, and he could use a laugh.

For now, he decided to just observe. But with Sakura only being in the Clock Tower for a few months but had recently received an invitation from Princess Louise Francoise von Preussen, it seemed that things were becoming even more interesting.

So much so in fact, that Kilua Zelretch Schweinorg decided against using the Second Magic to peer into the future, so as to savor the unfolding events the better.

* * *

A/N

Don't hope for quick updates on this one, as I'm primarily focused on _Forward Unto Dawn._


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate franchise it belongs to Kinoko Nasu and Type-Moon.

Different Fates

Chapter 1

Katherine Kreutzer was the childhood friend of the Prussian Princess Louise Francoise von Preussen. Some would wonder at how a third-generation magus would wind up within the inner circle of a scion of a centuries-old bloodline, much less one of royal blood (even if said princess was from a branch family). The answer was simple: Katherine's grandfather had saved the life of the princess' father from a vampire while the prince was on a trip to Romania.

As payment for his life debt, the prince had offered a boon to his savior. Raymond Kreutzer, a struggling first-generation spell-caster, had asked that the prince take his granddaughter as a ward of the family. And while Katherine Kreutzer was rather average when it came to her magical potential, she was found suitable for the role of the prince's daughter's retainer.

Hence Katherine Kreutzer's new, titled name afterwards: Katherine _Ritter_ von Kreutzer.

And as part of her role as the princess' retainer, Katherine found herself escorting a girl five years her (and the princess') junior to a stateroom in the section of the Clock Tower dorms long-since (as in before the German Empire had risen and the family had ruled only Prussia) reserved for the use of members of the House of Hohenzollern.

Sakura Tohsaka was seven years-old, and due to her status as an orphaned ward of the Clock Tower, had her finances held in trust by the same organization until she came of age (fifteen as per the archaic majority rules of magus society). With that said, she was furnished a small room of her own in the dorms, and allowed a modest monthly allowance for food and personal effects. Any more funds drawn from her family fortune would require an official request, usually for research purposes. Considering her age though, she had yet to make such a request, to say nothing of having brought her family's stockpile of gems with her from Japan.

Sakura's first months in the Clock Tower had not been easy. She had had to study hard to learn the English language, and while she could speak it easily now reading was another matter entirely. The same went for her origins: as an Oriental magus, instructors and fellow students alike while polite treated her with a certain degree of condescension.

As such, it was with a degree of surprise that she had received a written invitation for mid-morning tea with Princess Louise Francoise von Preussen. And while it would mean skipping out on one of her morning classes, Sakura knew enough of propriety that one did not reject a written invitation from royalty.

Her instructor knew it too, and had silently accepted her written request to be excused for the morning class that day.

Katherine opened the door into the stateroom, and with a respectful bow gestured for Sakura to enter. Sakura bowed back, and stepped into the room where she gave a respectful curtsy to the princess seated at a table by the windows looking out over the city of London.

"I apologize for imposing, Your Highness." Sakura said politely, and silently cursing her accented English. "Nevertheless, thank you for offering your hospitality."

"There's no need to go so far." Louise Francoise said graciously. "Come, join me at the table."

"Yes Your Highness." Sakura said, rising and taking a seat opposite the princess. Louise Francoise ran a quick and discreet eye over her guest's attire, and silently approved. A black, pleated, calf-length skirt tied behind the waist, a long-sleeved blouse in white with a red ribbon tied around the collar, white knee socks and polished black shoes…modest, neat, and very presentable.

Her approval rose further as she noted a neutral if somewhat apprehensive flicker in the girl's eyes indicating that she had noticed the princess' examination. The girl was perceptive…yet another point in her favor. Katherine arrived with tea and biscuits, and with a bow left the princess and her guest, closing the door behind her.

"So young Sakura Tohsaka…" Louise Francoise began, pouring Ceylon tea for her guest, and offering her milk and sugar to go with it. "…how are you finding the Clock Tower? And there's no need to be so formal, not in these surroundings."

The princess smiled encouragingly, and smiled even further as her guest relaxed to an extent. She watched approvingly as the girl shunned the sugar in favor of milk, and nodded encouragingly as the girl hesitated before taking a biscuit. "Well…" Sakura began. "…the classes are…difficult, but I can manage. And I've been taught that nothing of worth comes easy. In fact it should be the opposite: anything of value has to be earned."

"A fine sentiment…" Louise Francoise agreed, pouring her own cup of tea and adding milk to it. "…your parents taught you well."

"Yes, they did." Sakura agreed with a sad smile.

"Ah, yes you're an orphan. My apologies, I had forgotten."

"It's alright Your Highness." Sakura quickly reassured her host. "I…well I won't say I've gotten over it…that is to say…!"

Louise Francoise chuckled at the younger girl's fluster at being so frank. "As I've said…" she began. "…there's no need to be so formal in these surroundings. There is only you and I here and of course Katherine outside the door."

"Yes Your Highness."

"Very well…you were saying about your parents…?"

"I…" Sakura began, and taking a sip of her tea to brace herself. Louise Francoise waited patiently, knowing matters like this were not meant to be pushed. Family was everything (or it should be), especially to magi.

 _And with her guest still a child to top it all off…_

"I miss them." Sakura said frankly. "Father…mother…I wish it could be different but…"

Sakura sighed and shook her head before smiling apologetically. "Sorry Your Highness…" she said. "…I let my emotions get the better of me."

"Magi are still Human, Sakura." Louise Francoise replied with a soft smile. "We still feel, and while we shouldn't let ourselves be controlled by them, there is nothing wrong with emotion. On the contrary, I find your mourning for your parents to be commendable."

"Thank you Your Highness."

"Well…" Louise Francoise said with a sip from her own teacup. "…where do you intend to go from here?"

"I…I want to be the best that I can be."

"Oh…? That's rather ambitious, but also rather vague."

"Father chose me as his successor despite being a second-born." Sakura explained, much to the princess' surprise. "You know I have the Imaginary Numbers sorcery trait, don't you Your Highness?"

"Yes I do." Louise Francoise admitted. "I see…your magical potential was such that that your father decided to make an exception in the inheritance customs. However, reading between the lines there I would also assume that this came at the expense of your elder sibling, did it not?"

Sakura sadly nodded. "If you do not wish to speak of it…" Louise Francoise said gently. "…I will not force you to."

"No, it's alright Your Highness." Sakura said. "Sister…she was sent away for adoption. I…well she challenged me you see. She said that I'd rebelled against the way things should be, and because of that as the older sister she wanted to set an example by following father's decision without question. But she also said that eventually, she wanted to see if I was worth father's decision."

"Ah, so that's how it is." Louise Francoise said in understanding, and Sakura nodded in confirmation. "From the sound of things you and your sister were close, were you not?"

Sakura nodded.

"You keep in touch with her then…?"

"Well no, the Matou family head apparently insisted on no contact whatsoever."

Louise Francoise raised an eyebrow. Something didn't seem right here. "Was the other family involved in a feud with your family at some point in the past?" she asked.

Sakura blinked in surprise. "No, I don't think so." She replied. "Father always said that the Matou were old allies of ours, all the way back to our ancestor Nagato Tohsaka."

"Matou…?" Louise Francoise echoed. "I've never heard of them. What can you tell me about them?"

"Well father said that they specialize in familiars, and apparently their magecraft is dependent on the water element." Sakura said. "Sorry, but that's all I know about them. Oh and apparently their magical potential had run out, which was why sister was adopted."

"Hmm…" Louise Francoise nibbled on a biscuit thoughtfully as she thought things through. Sakura, seeing as her host was otherwise occupied, made no attempt to renew the conversation and instead spent the next several minutes looking out the window at London while eating biscuits.

"You are certain that your family has had no recent feuds or disagreements with Matou?" Louise Francoise finally spoke up.

"Yes Your Highness. Father spoke well of them, from what I remember."

"Adoption and arranged marriages are quite expected within magus society…" Louise Francoise said. "…but lack of contact whatsoever is unheard of. Names may be changed and tarnished, wealth wasted, power lost…but blood will always be blood. My friend, I fear that your father might have been deceived, and the Matou's intentions with regards to your sister are not n."

Sakura gasped at that. "Of course I could simply be overreacting…" Louise Francoise said, emptying her teacup and then refilling it. "…things might be different in Japan than here in Europe. However…"

The princess paused and shook her head. "It doesn't make any sense." She finally said. "The only socially-acceptable reason where no contact between blood relatives is insisted upon is when it comes to hostages guaranteeing faith and good behavior. And even then it is possible to negotiate for arranged meetings to ascertain the hostage/s' good health."

"Your Highness…"

"No…" Louise Francoise said. "…perhaps I am overreacting…it is unheard of, and socially-unacceptable, but considering your closeness with your sister prior to the adoption, it might have been done to ensure that no family secrets might leak out by accident due to lingering ties."

"Do you really think so?" Sakura asked, worry in every word.

"Yes…" the princess said after a moment and a calming drink. "…I think that could be it. But if not…"

The princess paused and sighed. "It seems that you're not the only one who's been letting their emotions get the better of them." She said with a small smile. "Your father believed in the Matou, enough to put his faith in them. Perhaps I really am just overreacting, and letting my own prejudices cloud my judgment. Being a princess is not easy, I assure you."

"I understand Your Highness." Sakura said with a nod. "And sorry for letting my problems ruin our meeting."

"Oh it's no problem at all." Louise Francoise assured her. "With that said though, I assume that you eventually intend to go check up on your sister?"

Sakura nodded. "I am the Supervisor of Fuyuki…" she said proudly and in a childishly-boastful way, such that Louise Francoise had to hold in a snort. "…or I will be. Also, I'm the head of the Tohsaka Clan. I'll do everything I can to see my sister again, and if she's safe or not."

Louise Francoise narrowed her eyes at that. "Don't be hasty…" she cautioned Sakura. "…it won't do to ruin your family's ties with others because of a misunderstanding. And it might get you into more trouble that you can handle."

"I understand." Sakura said with another nod. "In any case, I always planned to finish my training before I return, so by then I should be smart enough to avoid a misunderstanding. And if not, well…I studied at the Clock Tower. As my instructors say, a Clock Tower magus is elite when compared against backwater magi."

"Really…?" Louise Francoise said with a smile, and Sakura blushed in embarrassment.

"I…I suppose I'm one of those backwater magi…" she said while poking her fingers together. "…but when I go back, I won't be one anymore."

"No, I suppose you wouldn't." Louise Francoise said with a laugh. "Let's move on, shall we?"

"Yes Your Highness."

"So tell me about yourself…let's say hobbies and all that."

"Well, when I have free time I like to read…"

* * *

Katherine Ritter von Kreutzer closed the door behind her, and then walked over to where Louise Francoise was staring out of the window over the city of London beyond. "What do you think, Katherine?" she asked. "That girl, that is. What is your opinion on her as a person?"

"She seems like a nice and well-bred child." Katherine immediately replied. "Intelligent and perceptive too, such that I've no doubt that if she keeps on her current course, she'll eventually do well in polite magus society. On the other hand though, she seems rather solitary. Which is a shame really, considering her talents and character, however considering the general stigma against Orientals in the Clock Tower, it is inevitable."

Louise Francoise snorted at that. "And yet someone of my rank just invited her to mid-morning tea…" she said only partly in jest. "…it's quite the scandal isn't it, Katherine?"

"Lady Louise…" Katherine said with a faint smile. "…I do wish you wouldn't put me in this kind of situation."

"Oh? What kind of situation are you referring to, Katherine?"

"As a third-generation magus and as your retainer it would be quite hypocritical of me to speak ill of you meeting with a talented sixth-generation magus."

"I suppose it is." Louise Francoise agreed. "However as with your position, that girl having tea with me is something I decided on my own, and should be the end of the matter. Unfortunately, there will always be impudent fools who think to know better."

"Unfortunately, it is as you say Lady Louise."

"As a magus that girl would be a valuable ally…" Louise Francoise said. "…ordinarily her lack of elemental affinities and her heritage would make her just another magus regardless of her above-average magical potential, however her sorcery trait and the fact that her ancestor Nagato was one of the Lord Second's students meaning that Second Magic-derived concepts are part of her mysteries at the most basic levels changes everything."

"There's also the rumored connection between Tohsaka and Edelfelt." Katherine reminded the princess. "If it is true, then the potential for Ore Scales exists in her bloodline."

Louise Francoise thought the matter over. "It would be impossible to confirm that without a blood test." She said softly.

"Unfortunately true Lady Louise."

"No matter…" Louise Francoise said dismissively. "…what she openly has should be enough for our faction. The Derfflingers have someone of her age, don't they?"

"Yes…" Katherine confirmed. "…Anika Freiin von Derfflinger is Ms. Tohsaka's age."

"Excellent…" Louise Francoise said with a nod. "…introduce the baroness to our Oriental friend. According to young Sakura, she had an interest in learning martial arts, but it has since fallen into the wayside considering her educational responsibilities in the Clock Tower. And while her usual hobby of indulging in literature is not something to be ashamed of, a little variety in life wouldn't hurt either, would it now Katherine?"

"No I wouldn't say so, Lady Louise." Katherines said.

"Come to think of it…" Louise Francoise continued thoughtfully. "…Anika has a younger brother, doesn't she?"

"Yes: Johann Freiherr von Derfflinger. He's three years younger than his sister…Lady Louise don't you think it's a bit early?"

"For consideration…? No, I don't think so."

"Perhaps so, but the Derfflinger family might prefer to see more of what Ms. Tohsaka is capable of before considering having one of their own – even from a branch family _and_ a second-born at that – be bound to her in arranged marriage."

"Point…" Louise Francoise conceded. "…and there's also the fact that as young Sakura is the heiress of her family, her children would probably bear their mother's name as opposed to their father…though they will inherit his title."

The princess took a drink, and nodded. "Well I have faith in our new friend's abilities." She finally said. "And in any case considering her age at the moment, she has eight years to prove herself worthy of a noble husband, does she not?"

"Yes Lady Louise."

"Good…" Louise Francoise said, and setting her teacup down. "…with that said only one issue remains. Katherine, have you ever heard of a Matou family?"

"No, I don't believe I have." Katherine said with a certain degree of confusion.

"I'm not surprised…" Louise Francoise said. "…they appear to be yet another backwater magus family, much like Tohsaka only _without_ Tohsaka's credentials backing them up. With that said, that's only a reasoned assumption. As magi we should be above that, and as nobles assumptions can be dangerous."

"I understand Lady Louise." Katherine said with a bow. "I will look into this Matou family and its background. However may I ask of what importance they may be?"

"They are supposedly allies of the Tohsaka." Louise Francoise answered. "However I have reason to believe that treachery of some form was afoot, and has been hidden. It relates to our new friend's beloved sister, and so may prove useful in the sense that our intervention will have Sakura think fondly of us."

"I understand Lady Louise. It will be done."

"I'll leave it to you then, Katherine."

"Yes, Lady Louise."

* * *

"No, no…" Anika Freiin von Derfflinger chastised her newest acquaintance, and physically helping her with her stance. "…don't be too stiff, or you'll throw your whole balance off. And you're gripping the sword too tight. You'll only hurt yourself like that, and it stiffens your muscles too. Again, that'll throw your balance off."

Sakura nodded, and followed Anika's given advice. The past week had completely thrown the routine she'd developed ever since she'd arrived at the Clock Tower several months ago. First she'd been invited to tea by not just a senior, but a _royal_ senior at that.

Granted, the Hohenzollerns apparently had lost their throne a while back, but many if not most German nobles and magi (which apparently overlapped) still maintained their dynastic loyalty to the Prussian royals, ensuring continued weight for the Hohenzollerns.

Sakura had apparently impressed the princess – though a part of her resignedly realized that being invited in the first place was to see if her character matched up with her high magical potential – that she'd been invited to tea yet again over the following days. It was on one of those occasions that she'd been introduced to another one of Princess Louise Francoise's friends/acquaintances, Baroness Anika von Derfflinger, who happened to be of Sakura's age.

The princess had mentioned that Anika happened to be studying swordsmanship, and suggested that Sakura join her. More than that, she even suggested that Anika help Sakura catch up: apparently, Anika had been studying swordsmanship for over a year already, and as such was considerably ahead of Sakura.

Although they'd only recently met and as such didn't know much about each other, Anika and Sakura couldn't really refuse a 'suggestion' from the princess. And while Sakura had known that she'd eventually have to learn a form of martial arts, she doubted her father would have considered western swordsmanship an acceptable substitute.

 _Though she couldn't deny either that swordsmanship was attractive in its own way._

Anika took a final look over Sakura's stance, then stepped back and allowed the other girl to resume practicing her basic swing and stances. To be honest, Anika wasn't certain about her newest acquaintance. Like most western magi, she didn't really have that high an opinion of their eastern colleagues.

However when one came down to what mattered, Sakura Tohsaka had everything that would be expected from a proper and respectable magus, disregarding her Oriental origins and features. Though those blue eyes were something of an enigma: how did she get those?

 _They weren't mystic eyes either._

 _A western ancestor, perhaps…?_

Anika sighed, and decided that if Princess Louise Francoise saw the girl as worthy of a chance to prove herself – and her abilities and attitude certainly were worth the chance – then she would follow Her Highness' lead. And it wasn't like her parents and relatives were against it either, the other Derfflingers accepting the princess' recommendations.

 _She certainly seems nice enough._

With that thought in mind, Anika took a wooden practice sword of her own and joined in the practice much to Sakura's surprise. "What's wrong?" Anika asked.

"It's just that…well…you said that you'd already learned the basic swings and stances by heart so…" Sakura answered sheepishly.

"Well I can't really go back to my current level until you catch up…" Anika explained with a sideways glance. "…and it's not like I've anything better to do, so I thought why not join in?"

Sakura met her eyes for a moment and nodded. "Okay…" she said, also resuming her own practice. "…thanks for keeping me company then."

"No problem, Tohsaka."

"Sakura…"

"What?"

"My name is Sakura."

Anika blinked and then gave a laugh. Was it this easy to get along? "Alright, then my name is Anika." She replied.

* * *

"This is what you've found about the Matou…?"

"Yes Lady Louise."

"So their core concept is absorption…" Princess Louise Francoise von Preussen said while tapping a finger on her desk. "…and their magecraft involves 'engraving' – whatever that means – their mysteries into the body of their magi in a process that can be considered similar to torture. It's not quite heresy, but nearer the side of the line than most magi."

Katherine Ritter von Kreutzer was silent, and the princess remained silent too for several more moments. "You were discreet, yes?" the princess finally asked.

"Of course Lady Louise…" Katherine replied. "…even if my inquiries were detected, no one should be able to trace them to either myself or to you."

"Good…" Louise Francoise said, and then her crest flashed and the sheet of paper holding the key Matou data from the Clock Tower archives burst into flame.

"Your Highness…!"

"There is no evidence of mistreatment beyond the circumstantial on the part of Matou against the elder Tohsaka sibling." Louise Francoise said. "As such any inflammatory action on our part would be misguided and heavily-skewed towards the alarmist or even reactionary."

"But…"

"I know." Louise Francoise said grimly. "The possibility still exists, no matter how small. And if we're wrong, then we're consigning a child barely older than young Sakura is to torment. However without hard evidence, I cannot influence my family to have the Clock Tower take action."

Princess and retainer stayed silent until the document had completely burned away. "What of Ms. Tohsaka now?" Katherine finally asked.

"She doesn't need to know of our inquiries." Louise Francoise said. "She may make inquiries of her own, in which case we shouldn't stop her. If that happens, then hopefully she'll use her head and not act recklessly."

"And if she does so?"

"It would be such a waste if someone with as much potential as her would throw her life away going up against someone as old as Zouken Matou. A man who walks a tightrope and teetering on the edge of getting branded with a sealing designation if he is not careful, but it is because of that that he is so dangerous. We will remain friends with young Sakura, and if events conspire to threaten to have her make a reckless choice, we will counsel her otherwise, at least until she is powerful and knowledgeable enough to stand on her own."

"I understand, Lady Louise."

* * *

A/N

Don't misunderstand the German nobles: the only reason they're bothering with Sakura is because she's still young enough to be molded to see things their way, and because of her rare sorcery trait, her high magic potential, and of course the Second Magic-derived mysteries inherited from Nagato Tohsaka. If not for those, they'd probably just see her as another Oriental yokel.

Not sure when the next update for this will come out though, just a heads-up…


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate franchise it belongs to Kinoko Nasu and Type-Moon.

Different Fates

Chapter 2

His sister and grandfather were both monsters.

Shinji Matou wondered why he had ever coveted the Matou inheritance, understood why his father had descended into the bottle after what had been done to his mother, and questioned why his uncle had ever returned…only to meet his own wretched death. Anyone who ever touched the Matou mysteries in the slightest form was doomed to either die or become a monster.

He didn't want that, and he feared that with all the study of the theory he had made – back before he realized the truth – he'd meet the fate meant for those of his blood and name.

He didn't want either of that.

He'd already planned to leave as soon as he'd finished schooling, not just the property or even Fuyuki, but the country as well. Where would he go? Good question…Shanghai or America both sounded good, someplace big enough and with enough people to lose himself in just in case his sister went after him.

These were not the thoughts a ten year-old boy should be having, but then again Shinji wasn't just another ten year-old boy. He wasn't just a failed and scorned scion…not anymore. Not after the incident a few years ago, after which he'd decided to stay out his of sister's way to the best of his ability.

But things had changed. Even though he knew that this could mean crossing his sister, he owed it to his friend to warn him of what he was getting involved with. At that he wondered: was he always this protective of his friends?

Probably not…but being forced to see the reality around him had changed him so utterly, to the point that he was, no had already decided to abandon all ties to his family as soon as he could, and damn the consequences so long as he could get away from them and their apparent fates.

As the lunch bell rang, Shinji rose from his seat and made for his friend Shirou's desk. He'd only managed to take a few steps before a feminine arm made its way around his shoulders, and his heart skipped a beat – and not in a good way – as a familiar voice whispered in his ear.

"We need to talk, little brother."

They were of the same age to be honest, but Shinji didn't dare bring up the issue. Instead he followed his sister out into the hallway, and thence to a secluded corner. Shinji swallowed dryly as Rin Matou regarded him coolly. "What do you want to talk about?" he asked softly, his throat dry.

"Oh nothing much…" Rin said off-handedly. "…I was just wondering that's all…considering how nervous you were, and fingering your leg…and the way you looked at Emiya-kun…and considering how we've recently become acquainted…"

"He deserves to know what he's getting involved into!" Shinji spat with more venom than he intended, and in the next moment his eyes widened in horror as Rin smiled. It was the same smile from two years ago, the smile of a predator eyeing prey, the smile that haunted his dreams and opened his eyes to the abomination of his name and blood.

"… _leave!" the eight year-old boy shouted at the other girl, who'd silently endured his tirade even as he accused her in every way of being nothing more than a common thief that had somehow managed to get into the family, steal their appearance and name, and now sought to steal their greatest secret and treasure: the magic that should be his, the rightful Matou heir._

" _Leave and never come back…!" he shouted again, and Rin just tilted her head to one side mockingly._

" _Do you want it that badly, what I already have?" she asked, and Shinji saw red._

 _With a scream of childish anger, he reared back and tried to backhand her with all he was capable of…'tried' being the key word. Instead she caught his arm before its hand could strike her face, and before he could react she stepped forward, bending and twisting his arm back as though she was ripping a branch from a tree._

 _He screamed as pain erupted from his destroyed shoulder, collapsing writhing and whimpering in agony on the ground at Rin's feet as she released his arm. She wasn't finished though, and a tearful but defiant glare turned to one of pure terror as she raised a foot over his leg. More insults and invectives turned to fresh screams as her reinforced limb broke his thigh bones, and Shinji collapsed crying, all anger and defiance gone._

 _He was after all, still just an eight year-old boy._

 _It didn't end there though. Ignoring his pleas, Rin had dragged him down by the hair all the way to the basement, right up to the very edge of the pit he'd spied her lying in during the previous night, her nude body writhing and covered with worms, insects, and all sorts of filth…the same filth that still writhed in the pit._

" _Is that what you really want?" she spat at him, pointing at the pit with her purple irises all but glowing with magical power. "Do you want those…things all over you…_ _ **in you? DO YOU?**_ _"_

 _Shinji broke, babbling and begging at the girl with purple eyes and hair and pale skin standing out like a demon in the darkness of the basement. With a sneer and a snarl of contempt, Rin turned and left him alone._

 _Left alone with nothing but the sound of…things crawling about in the darkness, Shinji cried for what felt like hours at the time, but he'd later learned was barely ten minutes. Help finally came…_

 _Grandfather…_

 _Initially he'd rallied, showing off his injuries and accusing Rin of attacking him out of nowhere. To his horror the old man had simply laughed at him, and then had 'healed' him. He would never forget those…things the old man – if man he still was – had allowed to burrow into his leg and arm, and the sheer pain and wrongness as they writhed in his flesh._

 _It didn't matter if they left once his arm and leg were fine…_

… _it was at that moment, with the memory of what had just been done to him by his 'sister' and 'grandfather'…with the memory of what had been done to his mother…_

… _it was at that moment he realized the hollowness of his ambitions and dreams._

 _The Matou inheritance…? He should have known better._

"Does he now?" she asked. "It seems that someone is forgetting his place."

Before he could respond to that, she took a step forward, a foot between his legs and her face inches from his own. "You know as well I do that ordinary people don't need to know what they don't need to know." She said, and he swallowed dryly. As their shared breath washed over their faces, something flickered in her eyes and over her face and then she was stepping back.

"And until Tohsaka comes back…" she said sweetly. "…it's mine and grandfather's jobs to keep the rules in place."

She tilted her head in that same mocking fashion. "And why do you care about what Emiya-kun's getting into?" Rin asked. "All you care about is yourself, don't you?"

"I care about my friends." He hissed. "Not that you would know about caring for others!"

She blinked, and something else flickered through her eyes and over her face. "You have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." She said softly and dangerously. "So shut your mouth, little brother."

Without another word she left, and leaving Shinji alone. For a few moments the boy wondered about what she said, and then shook it off. It was just a ploy, that's what it was this…implying that he was wrong about her.

He wouldn't let himself be fooled, not after what she said passing back then, when his eyes had been opened.

 _Now you know better._

" _Anyone that gets in her way gets put down…_ " he thought bitterly. " _…uncle…father said uncle came back because of her…was he her victim too? Father had no reason to lie. Uncle…then me…and now Emiya…can't I do anything?_ "

… _Tohsaka comes back…_

The words echoed through Shinji's head, and he narrowed his eyes. It was a small chance, and it probably wouldn't work but…

" _Rin and grandfather aren't quite vampires…_ " he thought. " _…but I know enough that some of our mysteries could be considered as grounds for sealing. If I can convince Tohsaka when she comes back…_ "

Was it worth the risk though?

If he managed to convince Tohsaka to slap a sealing designation down on his family, he might get caught in the fallout. But then again…he had no magical potential of his own. More than likely he'd have his memories altered and that was that.

Was it worth it?

Shinji swallowed. He'd lose his memories, but at least…at least the monsters would be gone. Maybe by then Rin hadn't grown tired of having Emiya as her boy-toy and he could save his friend from being disposed of.

 _My brother…your uncle…he got fed to the worms because he came back…he came back because of her…_

Shinji grit his teeth. In the past he'd derided his uncle for running away as soon as he was old enough, turning his back on the magic and wealth of the family. But after what had happened to him, he'd gained respect for the man, for having the courage and insight to see the truth and escape while he still could.

He could have lived free of the family's fate.

But he just had to come back.

It was all her fault, and now a truly-respectable man was dead, no worse than dead.

" _Emiya…_ " he thought as he looked out over the school grounds from a window. " _…I hope you can keep her interested until Tohsaka comes back. Uncle…and any gods out there that exist and can hear me…please…please let me be able to convince Tohsaka…even if I'm killed instead of having my memory altered…_ "

Shinji smiled, remembering Shirou Emiya's defending his ridiculous dream of becoming a hero, even if it meant dying so others might live. It didn't sound so ridiculous now though.

"… _if it means ending those monsters with my blood and name…_ " he thought. " _…then it's worth dying for. And if it's worth dying for, it's worth waiting for the right time._ "

* * *

Rin Matou splashed her face repeatedly with cold water, breathing heavily as her body shuddered in response. "Damn it…" she muttered, running a hand over her face. "…I shouldn't have gotten too close."

At that she remembered her brother's face inches away from her own just recently, his nervous breathing wafting over her face. She hissed as the memory triggered a reaction from her crest worms, and she nearly collapsed at the heat that suddenly pooled in her core. Ceramic cracked as her hand tightened on the sink's edge, and her irises briefly flashed red as she desperately drew mana from her surroundings and fed them to the crest worms.

Satisfied, they subsided…for now.

An interesting aspect of her crest worms were that they had the unusual ability of allowing her to draw on the World's mana at a level comparable to that of a homunculus. She suspected there was more to it than that, or that that ability was never intended to exist to begin with, given her grandfather's suspicious smile and veiled reticence to explain more about the ability.

Still, it came in handy at times like this, as over the past year as the crest worms began to manifest their side-effects on her growing body. Specifically, the crest worms' tendency to drive female magi into heat in an effort to obtain more prana by means of sexual intercourse.

By simply drawing on the World, she could calm them for a time.

But she knew that it was a stopgap solution…but then again, so would be the 'normal' method of calming them down. At least this method didn't necessitate her rutting around.

And she'd have to use it more and more in the coming years, she just knew it. Puberty had already begun after all.

Sighing, Rin washed her face again. Her thoughts turned back to her brother, and she winced at the fear and hatred he held for her. She regretted what she'd done all those years ago, but…

" _I couldn't control myself…_ " she thought bitterly. " _…I just couldn't…the way he said as though I_ _ **wanted**_ _to become like I am now, to have these…things in me…_ "

She shook her head. She shouldn't have lashed out like that, it made her no different from the 'man' who tortured and twisted her body every night. At least some good had come out of it though.

Shinji had been so traumatized by her actions that he'd completely given up on his family.

Rin _knew_ that Shinji was plotting to run away as soon as he was old enough to live on his own. She bitterly remembered her uncle's death, wallowing in delusion even as the worms consumed him. " _Leave and never come back…_ " she thought. " _…it's better that way Shinji. Go and live a normal life…you deserve better than what you'd get by staying…anyone deserves better…_ "

Sighing, she wiped her face with a paper towel and tossing it into a trash bin, stalked out of the toilet. As she approached the stairwell down the hallway, she found herself crossing paths with a new acquaintance of hers. "Hey there Matou…" Shirou Emiya said with a small grin. He blinked at her. "…are you alright? You don't look so good."

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a bit of stomach trouble." She said with a smile.

Poor boy…he was just so _nice_ to everyone, that she felt she had to care. Being nice wasn't good. People like that got taken advantage of, they were used and then left to rot when there was no use left for them.

She used to be like that too.

After all, if she wasn't so lenient with her sister, she wouldn't be in this situation in the first place.

It was only with a herculean effort that she managed to keep the subsequent horror from showing on her face. Her father couldn't have known what her grandfather was planning for her. Her sister…Sakura…

 _I don't mind being what I am now…defiled and infested with parasites…if it means that Sakura didn't have to go through this…then it's worth it all…_

Swallowing dryly, she walked with Shirou back to their classroom.

* * *

The setting Sun lit the sky orange, Rin staring through the fence at the empty and sealed Tohsaka mansion beyond. No one had lived there for three years, and it would remain empty for years more to come she knew.

 _Father sent Sakura to London in the event of mother's death._

Rin sighed again at the thought. In end, she couldn't even attend either her father or mother's funerals, or even say goodbye to her sister when she left the country. After all, she never had them.

In the past the thought would have filled her with resentment…now, just resignation.

There really wasn't anything she could do but obey her grandfather, including his advice that it was better that she forget she had any relatives outside of the Matou family…at least openly. In secret though…that was a different matter entirely…

 _Holy Grail…_

She'd once overheard her grandfather muttering to himself about how the Grail would be starting decades early, how unusual that was, and how little time he had to prepare for it. He didn't notice her listening, considering that at the time she was…otherwise occupied.

Purple irises flashed red as heat flared up in Rin's core, and she slumped against the Tohsaka property's outer wall. Her body…it was too…sensitive for lack of a better term. The training might be torturous, but paradoxically the mind-numbing pain was always paired with equally mind-numbing pleasure.

She hated it, but she couldn't control her body's reactions…yet.

Someday she would be able to.

Taking a deep breath, Rin pushed herself off of the wall, and bitterly sensed the warning buzz of the Tohsaka bounded fields. They didn't recognize her anymore, either because she'd been wiped from the identification matrices or her blood didn't sympathize with them.

Rin took one last look past the wall and the unkempt grounds at the mansion beyond. She didn't know why she came here every so often, she just did. " _Sakura…_ " she thought. " _…you'll come back eventually, won't you? Will you recognize me when you do?_ _Will you…_ "

Rin shook her head and walked back home. There was no point in hoping, she'd just get disappointed. Sakura had no reason to suspect anything was wrong, and even if she did, did she even stand a chance against her grandfather?

If so, all well and good, but if not…then better that she continue to suffer if it meant keeping Sakura safe. Ignorant yes, but at least Sakura wouldn't have to go through what she was going through night after night.

Time to go home, she still had to prepare dinner for herself and her brother after all and then…

" _There's no point in hoping things will change on its own or that others will change it for you._ " she thought to herself. " _If anything will change, it's because I made them change. And the only way I can do that, is if I get the Holy Grail. That's the only sure way to change things. If I fail, I die, and the nightmare ends for good. If I win, then not even grandfather can stand against the Grail's power. I'll be rid of him at last._ "

Smiling slightly to herself, Rin paused as she crested a hill and stared out over the city at the sunset. She swallowed as another thought occurred to her. " _Let the Grail war come soon…_ " she pleaded in silence. " _…before I am forced to have my children trained…_ "

She knew quite well that eventually she'd be forced to provide an heir, but if that happened…

 _I would sooner kill them than let them go through that. Death would be a mercy by comparison._

* * *

"Hey Emiya…!"

Shirou Emiya turned at the shout, and then smiled as Ayako Mitsuzuri ran up to his side. "Going home…?" she asked as they walked down the street.

"Hmm…? Yeah, it's not like I have anything else to do right now."

"Is that so now?" Mitsuzuri replied sympathetically. They walked in silence for several more moments before she continued. "How are you holding up?"

"Huh…?"

"You know…about what happened a few months ago…"

Shirou blinked, and then sighed. "I'm fine…" he began. "…or that's what I want to say. But…"

"He was your father."

"Yeah…" he said with a nod. He sighed again. "…still there's no point in getting too down over it. Dad wouldn't have wanted me to give up because he's gone. He'd have wanted that I keep going, you know what I mean?"

"Yeah I do." Ayako said with a smile, squeezing his shoulder reassuringly. "When you're already at the lowest, the only way to go is up, right?"

"That's right."

Ayako laughed. "Hey Emiya?" she asked.

"Yeah…?"

"You're my friend, right?"

Shirou blinked in surprise. "Aren't we?" he asked back, and Ayako rolled her eyes.

"That's what I asked but I suppose that's a yes. Anyway, there's a new ice cream store about a station away, you want to try it out? I'm buying."

"Well I…"

"Oh come on…" she said while taking his hand and dragging him down the street after her. "…you need to lighten up Emiya! Let's have some ice cream, that'll work!"

"Alright…alright…" he said, smiling despite himself. "…just don't go ripping my arm out, I can walk you know!"

Ayako laughed and let go, but Shirou still followed after her. Well she did have a point he did need to lighten up. It had been months already, but he still felt down for his father's death. And while there was nothing wrong with that, he needed to move on.

Ice cream should help.

* * *

"Hey Emiya I heard you got a girlfriend."

Shirou promptly choked on his spoon of ice cream, and Ayako burst out laughing. "What? Where did that come from?" he asked while coughing.

"Just joking…" she said with a grin. "…it's just that…I overheard the Matou siblings arguing, apparently Shinji didn't like the idea of her getting close to you."

"I'm not getting close to her." Shirou protested. "She just…how to say this…she just likes to ask my help after I helped out that one time last month at the Student Council. Issei was sick remember? He asked me to help out, and she was there. We talked a bit, and ever since then she asks for my help whenever she needs it. And to be honest I really don't mind."

"Hmm…" Ayako mused. "…alright just be careful Emiya."

"Careful…? What for…?"

"Ryuudo can be…um…paranoid…" Ayako fumbled, and while Shirou didn't feel comfortable he knew that his friend could be a bit weird at times. "…but about Rin Matou…well I can't feel comfortable around her. She almost seems…well…too mature for our age."

"Well there's nothing wrong about that, is there?"

"No I suppose not." Ayako conceded. "I just don't feel comfortable about her. It's probably nothing…"

Ayako trailed off and sighed before giving a smile. "Sorry Emiya…" she said. "…I shouldn't have said that. Anyway if you want to hang around with her, that's your business."

"You know I'm not going to stop being your friend if I become friends with Matou."

He paused. And then he grinned. "Aha…!" he said triumphantly. "You're jealous, aren't you?"

"What? No…!" she burst out. "Why would I be jealous? I…oh you…!"

Shirou laughed at her expense, and Ayako pouted at him, but after a moment she joined in on the laughter. "Thanks for that Mitsuzuri…" Shirou said as he returned to his ice cream. "…I needed that. I feel better now too."

"Heh, what are friends for?" she asked.

"True…"

"Anyway if you ever need help…" she began. "…don't be afraid to ask, alright? I know you'd do the same if I asked, so I might as well return the favor. Friends help each other, right? So don't go around doing everything yourself, got that Mr. Hero?"

Shirou blinked, and nodded. "Yes, yes…" he said. "…I got it. Thanks for the offer I…I really appreciate it."

Ayako smiled and nodded. "You're welcome."

* * *

A/N

Shinji's an idiot, that'll all needs be said about his ramblings.

Not sure about Rin's future yet TBH, so I deliberately wrote this chapter as a 'litmus test' of a sort, and I'll adjust her characterization based on the reactions.

Suzululu4moe: It's not so much as she doesn't recognize who founded the Grail - much less not know about it - as the fact that Matou slipped beneath her notice. Consider the three founders (not including Zelretch): Nagato Tohsaka, Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern, and **MAKIRI ZOLGEN**. Note that those three names are in western fashion (first name first, family name last), so the princess isn't so much as ignorant as she is laboring under a misconception.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate franchise it belongs to Kinoko Nasu and Type-Moon.

Different Fates

Chapter 3

" _When I was a boy…" Kiritsugu Emiya wearily began. "…I wanted to become a Hero of Justice."_

 _Shirou Emiya turned his head to look at his stepfather. The two sat on the veranda of the house, dressed in yukatas to watch the clear night sky of midsummer. "Why do you sound like you gave up?" he asked._

 _Kiritsugu smiled sadly, but didn't meet Shirou's eyes. "Saving someone's life…" he answered. "…means not saving someone else's life…"_

 _Shirou kept looking at his father for a moment before smiling and turning back to the sky. "I see…" he said. "…but you're an adult, so it's alright if you've given up on your dreams. But I'm still a kid, so I'll make your dream come true instead. I'll become a Hero of Justice, and save everyone."_

" _Is that so now?" Kiritsugu replied softly, his eyelids growing heavy. "That's good to hear…"_

 _The two sat in silence for a while, and then Shirou glanced at his father, the older man sitting still with his eyes closed and his mouth set into a slight smile. The boy kept staring, and then blinked once, holding tears back…_

Shirou Emiya woke suddenly, sitting up on his futon with light playing through the paper sheets of the door over him. "Dad…" he whispered sadly, sitting silent and unmoving for a long time. He blinked once as footsteps approached the door, and blinking in realization at his inaction he turned towards the door in time to see it slide open, with a young woman several years older than he was standing glaring at him in the doorway.

"What's this?" Fujimura Taiga, Shirou's legal guardian snapped. "You've been awake all this time and yet you're still here? Shirou, hurry and wash up already or you're going to be late. You still have to eat breakfast too…ah! You didn't help out either!"

"Fuji-nee…" Shirou said in a placating fashion. "…sorry, sorry…I kind of…woke up late…"

"That's obvious…" Taiga said while stepping forward and grabbing his arm to lift him to his feet. "…come on, get a move on, you're short on time as it is, honestly…"

Shirou just smiled at the older person's chiding, before heading off to the shower for a quick bath. After such a…depressing start for the day, Taiga's scolding was a comforting touch of normality. Hopefully it – the reminiscence of his father's last moments – wasn't a premonition of some sort for the day.

* * *

"Honestly…" Taiga said over the breakfast table. "…I don't particularly mind cooking breakfast on my own, but don't get into the habit of not helping, Shirou."

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry."

"If you don't want to wake up late, then you should go to bed earlier. But then again, if you're working on homework I suppose it can't be helped. I still remember my school days, after all."

Shirou paused eating to throw a grin at Taiga. "Hey…" he began. "…aren't you still in school Fuji-nee?"

"College isn't quite 'school' you know." She shot back. "Honestly you hang around too much with that Mitsuzuri girl you're starting to sound like her."

"Well she's my best friend so I can't really help it."

"Well I suppose she's not that bad an influence." Taiga conceded. "What about Shinji?"

"Oh him…" Shirou paused to think. "…actually he's been avoiding me lately, ever since he had an argument with his sister over something again. To be honest they argue a lot, but if the rumors are true – which they probably are considering they're the same age despite not being twins – that either of them was adopted or born out of wedlock, then it can't be helped."

"Oh?" Taiga mused. "That doesn't sound like you at all."

"Then maybe this sounds more like me: adopted or wedlock or not, it doesn't matter, they're still siblings. They should at least try to get along."

Taiga gave a short laugh. "Yeah that sounds more like you." she said. "On the other hand…well you'll understand that it's not quite as simple as that once you get older."

"Really…?"

"Yes, really…" Taiga said. "…but enough about that…about Mitsuzuri-san, well I don't really mind if you have a best friend that's a girl, but shouldn't you have other friends?"

"Not really…" Shirou admitted. "…I mean I have other friends, but Issei's too busy with his class representative duties and I'm not really that close to anyone else apart from Issei, Shinji, and Mitsuzuri. By the way, about your course, will you be teaching at our school eventually?"

Taiga smiled. "Maybe I will…" she answered thoughtfully. "…but that's a decision for a good time away…and you know what's strange: among those three best friends of yours, only Mitsuzuri-san's not mentioned by her first name."

"And what's wrong with that?"

"Nothing really…" Taiga said with a grin. "…except that you really seem to be trying not to appear too close to her…is she a prospective girlfriend for you I wonder?"

"Oh come on Fuji-nee…" Shirou protested, his face turning red. "…we're just friends. And besides aren't we too young to be having that kind of relationship?"

Taiga scoffed. "You certainly are." She agreed. "And I'm glad you know it. You'd be surprised at how young some people who get into strange situations these days are."

"Strange situations…?"

"Eh…never mind you'll learn about it eventually."

Shirou blinked at her unwillingness to explain, and then shrugging it off returned his attention to breakfast. They ate in silence for a while, and then Shirou decided to break the silence. "Actually…" he began. "…I was already awake for a while before you came into my room earlier. I was just…thinking about some things."

Taiga looked at him with a neutral expression on her face. "What kind of things?" she asked quietly.

"Just…some things dad said before…before he left…"

There was silence, and then with a rustle of cloth Taiga moved from her side of the table and sat down beside Shirou, hugging him close. He hugged her back. "I understand…" she said softly. "…it's only been a few months after all, so it's alright if you're thinking about him. And sorry for snapping at you, I…I didn't know…"

"It's alright…" Shirou replied just as quietly. "…you meant well, and as you said you didn't know. I just wish…"

"Yeah, I know. You wish things were different, and he was still with us right now."

Shirou didn't say anything, instead opting to stay quiet in his sister's comforting embrace. It was agreement enough, and words weren't needed.

* * *

The lunch bell rang, and Rin Matou stepped out of her classroom only to be intercepted one of her schoolmates, one Ayako Mitsuzuri. It was something of a surprise if she was honest, they didn't know each other that well and she had a feeling that the other girl didn't like her all that much.

 _What does she want?_

"Matou-san…" Ayako began. "…can we talk?"

"About what…?" Rin asked back. The other girl gestured with her head at the stairs.

"It's something personal." Ayako replied. "Let's talk about it upstairs."

"Lead the way." Rin replied, and Ayako narrowed her eyes but did as invited. It didn't take long for them to arrive on the rooftop, and then she turned to Rin with a serious expression on her face.

"I'll be honest…" Ayako began. "…I don't like you Matou. You…I just don't feel comfortable about you, even though I can't put my finger on why, only that my instincts tell me to stay away from you. If that offends you, then sorry for being rude, but I'd like to get all that out in the open to avoid misunderstandings in the future."

Rin had to admit, she was both surprised _and_ impressed. The other girl had good sense, divining her…unnatural nature and interpreting it right. And she was honestly straightforward, which was something she could respect.

"I see." Rin said aloud. "Is that all you wanted to talk about?"

Ayako raised an eyebrow at Rin's apparent lack of reaction to her earlier explanation, but decided to let it go. She sighed. "No, it's not." Ayako said. "I wanted to talk about Emiya. You've been asking him to help you with your job as a class representative, and Emiya being Emiya, he can't really say no. And I can't help but worry about him."

"Is it because you don't like me?"

"That's right." Ayako confirmed, and Rin chuckled.

"Would it help if I said I'm only taking advantage of his helpfulness, and apart from that I don't have anything else planned for your boyfriend?"

"Boyfriend…? He's not my…we're just…I…ugh…you really are something else, you know that?"

"Oh yes…" Rin said with a straight face. "…I am something else."

Ayako blinked, and she felt as though Rin meant something by that last statement. And Ayako didn't want to know what it was. She moved on. "Anyway…" Ayako said with a cough. "…going back to Emiya, you really don't have anything in mind apart from having him help out with your workload...?"

"No plans at all for him, I promise."

Ayako narrowed her eyes at Rin, the two girls locking gazes for several moments. Ayako broke the gaze, feeling…afraid ever so briefly at a slight flicker – a challenge of some kind maybe – in the other girl's purple eyes. "Alright…" she conceded. "…I'll have to accept that, but I'm going to hold you to it. And something tells me you're not the type to say one thing and do something else."

"I'm not." Rin said in all seriousness. "I've had experience with being lied to, and I'd rather not repeat it."

Ayako glanced sharply at Rin at that, her last statement not really meant. But it seemed that Rin had taken it at face value. Of course, Ayako couldn't have known about Rin's past, at the living nightmare of her life brought about by an old magus' deception of her father and family, and her lack of interest in becoming just like him.

"Sorry…" Ayako finally said, noticing the veiled bitterness of Rin's face. "…I didn't know. But now that I know Emiya won't be in any trouble because of you, we can pretend this never happened, is that alright?"

"Fine by me…" Rin said, apparently back to normal. Ayako sniffed, and then left. Rin stared after her as she disappeared down the stairs, and then she looked up at the sky.

"You should be thankful Emiya…" she said softly. "…you have people that care for you. Me…no one cares about me anymore…the web is just too well-made…"

* * *

The man from the Clock Tower stepped into the Matou living room, followed by Zouken Matou, the former taking a seat on the couch and the latter heading for a nearby cupboard. "Please accept my apologies…" Zouken began. "…my grandchildren are currently out at school, and given my age I am unable to offer you anything but alcohol. Do you have any preferences?"

"That's understandable…" Enforcer Arthur Graves said with a nod. "…and brandy will be fine."

Within a moment Graves had a glass with ice – the wine cabinet apparently having a magically-kept icebox of its own – and brandy in hand, while Zouken was taking a seat opposite the Enforcer. "Well then…" the old magus said. "…shall we get down to business?"

"Of course…" the Enforcer said, taking a moment to savor his drink. Despite the uneasy feeling he got from the other magus and the house – though magi being magi that was probably just due to the heavy wards against magical scans, which was quite understandable really – his host was quite hospitable. "…Mr. Matou, I'm here on behalf of the Association with regards to the position of the Supervisor of the territory."

"There shouldn't be a problem, should there?" Zouken said with a frown. "Young Tohsaka is still a child, and currently engaged in studies at the Clock Tower. Her late father was the one who arranged that, along with a temporary transfer of the Supervisor's authority until his daughter was ready for the post."

"We have no problems with that." Graves replied. "And the situation has precedent, and the proper documentation filled out. However, given the catastrophic explosion four years ago, concerned elements in the Clock Tower have certain inquiries to make about the continued health of the territory."

"Ah…I see…" Zouken said with a note of understanding. "…and these inquiries were not answered immediately, since as I recall after the explosion the Church – in their role as neutral overseers of the contest – placed an interdict on the territory excepting only those individuals already residing within while they carried out their investigation."

"That is correct." Graves agreed. "The Church forwarded their findings to us, but understandably the powers-that-be want independent verification of those findings."

 _A bit late for that and this alone tells me the_ _ **real**_ _reason for this. This is not good at all._

Setting those thoughts aside, Zouken gave a nod. "I understand." He said. "How may I be of assistance?"

"Firstly as the temporary Supervisor I am obliged to inform you of my presence and purpose within the territory." Graves said. "Apart from that, I would ask you to provide any information you may have with regards to my investigation: while it might be too late to find evidence as to the origin of the explosion…"

 _That only proves that this little charade is pure falsity. If it weren't for the fact that I'd be risking censure from your masters in the Clock Tower, I would have made you pay for lying to me, you little fool._

"…in the event of negative findings, the Clock Tower no the Mages Association will discuss the matter of the supervisor-ship of Fuyuki City, on whether or not it should be maintained. There is after all, not much point in supervising a spiritually-damaged territory."

"That is rather arguable in my opinion…" Zouken said while rising from his seat. "…with that said, I do have some help to offer. In my role as the Supervisor I have conducted my own investigations to the territory's health, and have documented them. Perhaps I should…?"

"Oh of course…" Graves said with a nod. "…I will await your return."

Zouken nodded and hobbled off, his mind awhirl with the possibilities. " _Young Tohsaka has gained the attention of the Association's factions…_ " he thought darkly. " _…if they're measuring the value of_ _ **her**_ _territory, then they're also measuring her value as a potential asset. Damn it all, first the contest is earlier than expected, meaning the experiment isn't even close to being ready, and now young Tohsaka is aligning with an Association faction which would inevitably be involved with her participation in the coming conflict! I have no choice: I must accelerate my plans. I will not lose yet another opportunity to obtain the Grail!_ "

* * *

"Hey Mitsuzuri…" Shirou began.

"What?" the girl replied.

"I heard you talked to Matou earlier." He asked.

Ayako glanced at him. The two of them were walking down a street in downtown Fuyuki, Shirou carrying bags full of materials for their respective classes' upcoming projects. "I did." She answered carefully.

 _It's probably best not to let him know everything about that._

"About what…?"

"I don't like her…" Ayako admitted. "…but I don't want to fight her either, or something like that, so we decided on things to keep it quiet between us, get what I mean?"

"Yeah I think I do." Shirou said. "It'd be better if you could get along, but this is a step in the right direction."

Ayako laughed. "Always so optimistic, aren't you?" she asked. "Well that's just like you."

"Is it wrong?"

"No not really…oh…"

"Huh?" Shirou echoed before following Mitsuzuri's line-of-sight to a jewelry store opposite the street. It had apparently been broken into, given the broken door and entrances as well as the police line…and the Human-shaped outlines on the ground inside and outside made it clear that things hadn't gone well.

"So that's where it was." Ayako said quietly. "I read about it in my dad's newspaper this morning. Apparently a gang of some kind broke in and tried to rob the store."

"Did the police get them?"

"No, they fought back. I heard all of them got killed."

Shirou looked shocked, and then he looked away. "I see." he said with a sigh.

"What are you thinking about, Emiya?" Ayako asked.

"Well I know that they were bad and all…" Shirou began. "…but was it necessary to kill them? They could have gone to jail instead."

"Maybe…" Ayako admitted. "…but from what I read a couple of them deserved to die."

"How can you just say that?" Shirou asked softly. "Can you really say who deserves to live and who deserves to die?"

"Emiya one of them was wanted for raping and killing a girl only a few years older than we are…" Ayako said, and the blood drained from Shirou's face. "…another one was wanted for killing seven people, one of which was his own brother. I know you want to be a hero and save people, but…"

Ayako trailed off, and she sighed. "We really shouldn't talk about this." She said. "We're much too young for it."

"You're probably right. Sorry for bringing it up." Shirou said, but his mind was on different matters. Specifically: his father's words.

 _To save someone means not to save someone else._

* * *

"What did the Association man want?" Rin asked as she entered the basement for the night's 'training'.

Zouken turned, watching the ten year-old girl descend the stairs and approach the pit, dressed in a simply nightdress of white. She was growing surprisingly well, and if he was younger he might consider how her appearance would be like in a few more years on a personal note. He might have to regardless, to find a proper match for her eventually to continue the bloodline.

 _Then again it could be better to let Shinji solve the problem, though it risks lowering the offspring's chances of having magic circuits._

 _Bah…thoughts for another day…there are more pressing matters that need to be considered._

Rin was standing on the edge of the pit, apparently waiting for an answer. He decided to indulge her curiosity. It cost him nothing, and it might even be helpful to his cause. "The Association apparently wanted to ascertain the continued health of the territory." Zouken replied. "So far so good, though it'll be a couple more days before the man leaves."

"I see."

"With that said though…" Zouken said. "…it seems to be a ruse. More than likely young Tohsaka – given her impressive magical potential – has drawn the attention of some of the Clock Tower's factions, and given that Fuyuki is technically _her_ territory, the inspection of the territory is also part of an effort to ascertain her value."

"Is that so?" Rin murmured, seeing through her grandfather's ploy. No doubt the old man wanted her to resent her sister for stealing her birthright, and now advancing higher in the Association hierarchy…as if she were that petty and shortsighted. Oh a part of her was angry at being set aside, but if she hadn't then Sakura would be the one standing here and not her.

As far as Rin was concerned, keeping her sister safe was worth the sacrifice. Her duty as the elder sister to the younger sister fulfilled was something she could take pride in, and anchored her sanity within the nightmare of a world which hated her.

Without another word, she slipped off her nightdress, and stepped down into the pit.

Zouken watched impassively as the girl's form quickly disappeared beneath the worms, and he sensed her alarm at the more vicious than normal nature of tonight's training. Well, she'd better get used to it because things had changed.

The experiment was failing. Despite Rin's status as an Average One, she didn't seem to be able to synchronize with the Grail. Zouken wondered if Sakura Tohsaka's Imaginary Numbers could, but he put the thought aside. There was no point in indulging in maybes and what ifs, not when he was short on time.

No doubt the Association man could deduce from his findings the early onset of the Fifth Holy Grail War, and if not him, then his masters in London could and probably would. And word would inevitably filter through to whichever faction young Tohsaka was involved in. And even the weakest Clock Tower factions could call on greater resources than he ever could.

Young Tohsaka would be prepared for the appointed time.

He would not let the experiment fail. Either he would get his own vessel, or prepare a perfect Master for the coming war. He would not fail, not this time.

He would obtain the Holy Grail.

He smiled at a whimper from below, something that he hadn't heard in a long time, the girl usually silently letting the worms violate her in a form of passive resistance by not letting him get a reaction from her. Well, he'd see about that now.

* * *

Shirou Emiya stood in the moonlight in his workshop, staring at the magic circle that his father had left engraved on the floor. Taiga was cooking dinner, and sensing his current mood, had decided inexplicably not to ask him to help, and merely to wait.

 _They'd probably talk about it over dinner._

 _To save someone means not to save someone else._

… _a couple of them deserved to die…one of them was wanted for raping and killing a girl only a few years older than we are…another one was wanted for killing seven people, one of which was his own brother._

"Is this what you meant dad?" he murmured as he knelt down on the ground. "I don't know why they did what they did, but they got what they deserved. Mitsuzuri was right…if I had the power…if they were in front of me…if I knew what they were…I would be a Hero of Justice."

Shirou knelt in silence in the moonlight, staring at his palm. "They're dead…" he murmured. "…they can't hurt others anymore. That's justice right? But there are more of them out there, and they'll still be hurting people. Isn't that right dad?"

 _To save someone means not to save someone else._

"Trace on…" Shirou said, and closing his eyes while holding his hand out before him. In his mind he visualized a sword he'd seen on a rack while visiting the Fujimura property, and how he'd been told that it had been used by one of their ancestors back during the _Sengoku Jidai._

Prana flowed bright, and Shirou opened his eyes and held up the sword in his hand. He rose and swung it a couple of times, and he narrowed his eyes. Something didn't feel right. He swung the sword against the ground, and it shattered into prana.

 _I need to make it stronger, something that wouldn't shatter like glass when it strikes something solid._

"Trace on…!" he said again, and again closing his eyes while holding his hand out before him. This time he visualized not just the sword and its history, but its very structure, the effort and material that had gone into its forging, the skill it required to wield, every last aspect and perspective of the blade. Prana built up into a familiar heat and pain across his body and in his hand, but the mysteries wouldn't become reality.

Shirou pushed, pumping more and more prana into his spell. The strain continued to build, and Shirou ground his teeth as he felt sweat run down his face. " _Just a little more…_ " he thought resolutely. " _…just a little more…I'm almost there…_ "

He felt as though he was in a forge, hammering away at a red-hot blade over the anvil, and holding the blade high, sank it into cold water. As steam exploded in his mind, fire ripped through his body, and he bit back a cry of pain. If not for his past experiences walking through the ruins of the Fuyuki Great Fire, he would probably have collapsed then and there.

 _This pain was nothing compared to that._

But the pain was worth it, as he opened his eyes and looked with awe at the sword in his hand. It was just like the sword he had seen in the Fujimura property, but unlike his first copy, this one felt _right_. He couldn't explain why, he just knew.

Without conscious thought, or even realizing that he'd never taken more than a basic course in kendo, he fell into a stance and went through a simple kata with expert precision, the gleaming sword in his hand cutting through the air smoothly. A thud of something hitting the ground caught Shirou's attention. He looked in its direction and stared.

"W-w-w-w-w…" Taiga stammered out with eyes wide while pointing at him from the ground at the outhouse's entrance. Apparently he'd been so focused on what he'd been doing that he never noticed her coming…and she'd apparently seen _everything_.

"Uh…I can explain…?"

* * *

A/N

Ahem…to my knowledge the Church never did an interdiction like they did here, though both they (because they oversee the contest) and the Association (because magic was involved) probably did investigate the explosion. Just a plot device on my part…as is the Association inspection here. Zouken is both right and wrong. He's right that the Association will discover that the Grail war will come early, and this will inevitably reach the ears of Sakura's faction (the Hohenzollerns). OTOH, it doesn't necessarily follow that it was the Hohenzollerns who ordered the investigation, though they might have caused it indirectly: their rivals/fellow factions could easily want to see just how _valuable_ their newest asset/member is.

As for Rin…well she can't go Dark Rin because AFAIK her Five Elements can't quite sync with Angra Mainyu like Sakura's Imaginary Numbers can, OTOH having what's left of Irisviel inside of her will have an effect (apart from theoretically-infinite prana due to being able to draw on the World like a homunculus).

Shirou…that's just a sword, it's not a Noble Phantasm, even if he managed to perform tracing/open his magic circuits early on, move along, move along, no need for lynching…


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate franchise it belongs to Kinoko Nasu and Type-Moon.

Different Fates

Chapter 4

"Remind me again how we got into this mess?"

"It was a card game wasn't it?" Sakura Tohsaka replied to her friend, who was busy altering the doors into their motel room and fusing them into the wall itself. "Back during Countess Grimmelschaussen's birthday party a couple of weeks ago, and we somehow managed to end up playing with a couple of Enforcers related to the countess' family. The problem is they were wagering their assigned duties off. If I remember right, their supervisor blew his top when he found out."

"But since this was just supposed to be an investigative mission about a minor heretic conducting some kind of Human transmutation experiments…" Anika Freiin von Derfflinger said while walking up to Sakura's side. "…we still ended up going here."

"And now we're boxed-in." Sakura concluded, staring out of the grimy window at the cloaked figures hobbling up and filling the road leading up to the poor excuse for a hotel that the rundown Spanish village had. Thumping came from behind them, along with muffled shouts of bewilderment and frustration. "What the hell are these things?"

"That's something we'll have to find out." Anika said, loosening the sword scabbarded at her waist. "Later…our first priority is getting out of this place and reporting back. Something tells me that this goes beyond mere Human transmutation."

Sakura nodded, also loosening her sword. Much like Anika, she carried a long-sword, a birthday gift during her tenth birthday three years ago. And much like Anika, she was if not a master, at least a low-end expert in its use. She swallowed dryly. "Anika…" she said softly. "…have you ever killed anyone before?"

The baroness didn't reply at once. "No…" she said just as softly a few moments later. "…I haven't. Father says that the first time is the worst, but you'll eventually get used to it."

"I don't want to have to get used to it." Sakura said sadly. "But…"

"Yeah I know…" Anika replied with a nod. "…right now our duty as magi is to survive, and to report back to the Clock Tower that things have gone very wrong here. And to do that, we'll have to cut our way out."

Sakura sighed and nodded, before taking a few steps back and pointing a finger at the window and the surrounding walls. Her crest flashed to life and prana gathered at her fingertip. "You go first Anika." She said. "Your fire magic should clear us some breathing room."

"Good point…" Anika said and her own crest flashing as she tensed. Sakura took a deep breath and opened fire, her personal variation of the Gandr incorporating a spatial instability factor in place of the typical debilitation curse. A result of her research into the Imaginary Numbers, the imploding rounds tore up the window and the surrounding wall.

With an incoherent shout, Anika leaped forward and out. Forty inches of cold steel bisected one of the cloaked figures as she landed in the midst of the crowd, flames erupting around her feet and exploding outwards. Guttural and inhuman screams rang out as cloth and flesh were turned to ash, blackened bones falling to the smoking ground.

The Derfflingers were metallurgists. Their magic was focused on the smelting and forging of iron, steel, and metal, and as such they usually possessed an affinity for either or both fire and earth, their mysteries focused on precise control over heat and matter. Anika had an affinity for fire, and she wielded it with the flair and ease to be expected from her bloodline.

None of that mattered to the young baroness, kneeling on the ground with a sword held in her hand, frozen from having slain for the first time in her life. Even if the blackened skeletons around her were only remotely humanoid, it still had an effect on her. "Anika…!" Sakura shouted from above as the singed and angry mutants swept towards her, elongated limbs and tentacle-like fingers reaching through dirty cloaks from the street before her and from the hotel behind.

The baroness blinked, and then with another incoherent shout she charged forward into the crowd, cold and honest steel flashing in the dim light of the few streetlights and cutting limbs and splitting heads and bodies with extreme prejudice. The enemy wasn't Human, not anymore assuming they were Human to begin with, and even if they were, magi did not fear death.

And they most certainly do not fear to deliver it.

Or at least they shouldn't…but the baroness was a swordswoman, and one of the first things that had been taught to her as a swordswoman was that if one sought to wield a sword, then one should be ready to kill when the time came. A sword was a weapon, nothing more and nothing less, forged to kill and to spill blood. Only someone who understood and accepted that truth would be allowed to learn how to use a sword, much less wield it.

Only they could bear the responsibility that came with it.

The mutants poured from front and back, slick and inhuman ichor splashing around and onto the ground as the baroness cut her way down the street. But her back was exposed.

She would be overrun in a few moments, even sooner if not for the awkward gait and locomotion of the mutant things. Another of the creatures was bisected from shoulder to hip as Sakura jumped down, and quickly rising she swung two-handed as she turned full circle. Corpses and ichor fell around her, the mutants from the hotel lobby briefly falling back, spitting and gurgling unintelligible curses at her.

And much like Anika, Sakura froze as realization sunk in like a blow to the gut. Thoughts swept through her mind a mile per minute, and just as the mutants from the hotel regained their nerve she blinked as she came to the same realization as Anika did.

The enemy wasn't Human. And even if they were, she was a magus and a swordswoman to boot.

With a snarl she aimed and fired Gandr, tearing the mutants behind her apart. And with a shout of her own she ran towards her friend, cutting down mutants in showers of ichor. As bodies fell twitching to the ground, somehow Anika and Sakura came back-to-back, and the two friends shot smiles at each other over their shoulders.

 _Let's win this._

* * *

"There's no end to this!" Sakura shouted some time later, probably no more than twenty minutes at the most but feeling like hours to them. The street behind them was covered in ichor and corpses, and their hands and blades alike were filthy.

"There…!" Anika shouted as she stabbed a mutant through the mouth, and pointing at an alleyway a few steps away. She kicked the corpse off of her sword before gutting three mutants with one swing. "We'll lose them in the alleys, and they're narrow enough that they can only come at us single-file! Hopefully they're smart enough to realize how stupid that would be!"

"Good idea!" Sakura shouted back as split one mutant's head in half.

Anika responded by pointing a finger down the street. Her crest flashed once, and a lance of pure heat erupted from her finger and ripped through air and bodies alike before lasing a molten hole through a wall at an intersection several meters further down the street. Corpses fell, torsos vaporized while other mutants screamed and clutched badly-burnt limbs.

Sakura and Anika shouted as they charged for the alley, cutting down everything in their path. As Anika ran into the narrow path, Sakura pulled out a clear gem and cut her finger along one of the facets before throwing it behind her. "Compress…!" she shouted before she turned and ran, her boots skidding briefly before she regained her footing and getting away.

And just in time too, before the compressed space violently destabilized, the blood-coated gem landing in the midst of the mutants pressing in. The gem flashed as it compressed space with a radius of one meter around it into an area only as large as the gem itself. And when Gaea's rules reasserted themselves, they did so violently.

Sakura swore colorfully as she narrowly avoided getting crushed as stone houses just behind her collapsed into the alley between them and the street behind them, and drowning out the dismayed and angry shouts of the mutant villagers.

She turned a corner and came up short as she found Anika interrogating an old man – a clearly _Human_ old man – while pinning him against the wall with her sword against his throat. Sakura restrained herself, waiting until her friend was done.

"The old man says that the villagers didn't use to be like that." Anika finally said, and letting her sword drop. "He also says that he's the only normal person left in this place, and that they only tolerate him because he stays out of their way and…well he's the village drunk."

"And you believe him…?" Sakura asked with a raised eyebrow, and Anika rolled her eyes.

"Give me some credit here…" she said. "…I was using mental interference to see if he's telling the truth or hiding something."

"Why not just rip the information from his head?" Sakura asked back, and this time it was Anika's turn to raise an eyebrow.

" _That_ coming from the person who said 'magic is a heavy responsibility and not something to be abused'…?"

"Hey it's true!" Sakura protested. "And there are extenuating circumstances right now."

"Point…" Anika conceded as Sakura warily took a look around and above them. "…anyway I wanted to give the old man the benefit of a doubt, and well, my Spanish needed some practice anyway."

"What's the old man's name?"

Anike asked the old man. "He says his name is Pedro, but he forgot his last name a long time ago." She said, and then paused as the old man continued. "He says it doesn't really matter, as his family was killed a long time ago."

"Ask him what those…fish things were."

"Fish things…?"

"Have you seen what they looked like under those cloaks?" Sakura asked, and both girls shuddered in horror. If not for their hunched postures, they'd have towered over Sakura and Anika both, as was obvious from their elongated limbs and stretched torsos. Along with other evidence – bulbous, fish-like eyes, tentacle-like or webbed extremities, pale and scaly skin, and **very** obvious gills (which apparently made most of them incapable of Human speech) – they were clearly built to live in water, and were quite inconvenienced on dry land.

Anika turned back to Pedro and asked Sakura's question. The old man surprisingly laughed before nodding and explaining in Spanish, which Anika translated for Sakura. Apparently the village used to be just another fishing village, until the fish stocks ran low. As the village entered hard times, an outlandish ship captain came to the village, and somehow convinced the villagers – against the local priest – to conduct some kind of ritual that summoned a 'horror' from the sea.

Soon afterwards, the fish came back, along with gold in the form of alien trinkets and pieces that the villagers sold for money. The villagers began to worship the monster that had appeared from the sea during that night, murdering the priest and turning his church into a temple and brought with them a new 'prayer'.

 _Ia! Ia! Cthulhu Fhtagn!_

Anika didn't translate, not that it could be translated anyway, the inhuman words triggering a defensive reaction from the two magi's magic circuits. "Words have power…" Sakura murmured worriedly.

"And I'd wager half my inheritance that those words are not something even magi should be messing with." Anika replied just as worriedly.

" _Mein Gott im Himmel_ …" Sakura said, wiping at her brow. "…what have we gotten ourselves into?"

Anika turned back to Pedro, who continued his story. To their horror, they learned that again the fish vanished along with the gold, and then the priests of the cult demanded Human sacrifices…women specifically, who would give birth to the half-Human half…something hybrids that infested the decaying village around them.

And apparently, Pedro's mother was among the first of those sacrifices.

Anika asked another question, and then she turned back to Sakura. "He says there's only car in the village, and it's owned by the mayor or something who lives in the suburbs." She said, and dragged the old man along the alley.

"Suburbs…easier to get out from there, the main road would probably be watched, and a car would be faster." Sakura murmured.

"And I can alter its frame to make it more useful." Anika concurred cryptically.

"Can you drive?" Sakura asked.

"Can you?"

"I can drive just don't ask me to park."

Anika chuckled. "Same here…" she said.

"Why are you bringing him along?" Sakura asked with a nod at Pedro.

"Testimony…" Anika said. "…apparently once the Human women in the village were no longer useful, they began tricking or abducting random women from all over the place and bringing them here."

" _Mein Gott…_ "

"Yeah that's what I thought too." Anika agreed. "I get the feeling that this is bigger than it appears. Come on, and watch your back."

"I have to, I'm the rearguard remember?"

* * *

The three Humans hid behind a bush and stared across the road at the parked car in front of the mansion (the only well-kept building in the whole village it seemed), a pair of hybrids standing guard at the door. Pedro murmured a suggestion, and Anika translated.

"I don't know…" Sakura replied but her tone meant differently. "…what do you think?"

"This seems too easy." Anika said, and then she spoke to Pedro. "Alright I think we should go around to the back. If this is a trap, then they'll probably be waiting for us there, flanking around the mansion when we go for the car."

"And then what?"

"You thinking what I'm thinking?"

Sakura made a disgusted sound. "A preemptive attack…?" she asked. "Fine by me, these things give me a **very bad feeling**. I've no problem getting the jump on them. And then what?"

"We take the car and get the hell out of here!"

"Right, let's move!"

The three Humans crept away from the mansion until they were out of sight, and then crossed the road to circle back to behind the mansion. Surprisingly, no mobs were there. Just a wooden outhouse guarded by more of the hybrid things. "Well that was a waste of time." Anika said with a twitch to her eye.

"Not really…" Sakura said. "...I say we go through the house from the back, surprise and kill the guards in front, and take the car."

"There's a bounded field around the house."

"What?"

Sakura made a few gestures with her crest flashing, and then she subsided with a curse. "Damn it…" she snarled. "…we just sank in deeper!"

"We circle around." Anika said but to Sakura's surprise she drew her sword. "But first, I want to see what those bastards are guarding in that house, and why that fake priest the cult has entered the outhouse as we were arriving."

"I don't know…" Sakura said. "…it seems awfully risky to me."

"Maybe…" Anika said with a shrug. "…but we need to know as much as we can."

"I say we leave it to the Enforcers for when we report back."

Anika shrugged while pulling her compact crossbow from behind her waist, the mystic code's arms unfolding and the drum magazine sliding a cartridge into place. "I'm curious…" she said.

"Anika…" Sakura began but it was too late. The baroness rose and fired, prana pumping into the crossbow and flash-forging the powdered raw material in the cartridge into a superheated bolt that blew steaming guts from one of the guards all over the wall behind him. As the other guard threw an alarmed glance at Anika, she fired again, two spent cartridges falling smoking to the ground even as she ran forward, stowing her crossbow behind her.

Stepping past the corpses, she kicked the door down and found the priest speaking to two Human women, one of whom looked quite ragged. The hybrid stared at her in surprise before drawing a ritual dagger. Steel flashed in the lamplight and the priest's arm fell to the ground. Bone or cartilage broke as Anika bashed the priest's face in with her sword's pommel, and as the priest slammed against the back she stabbed him through the gut deeply, severing the hybrid's spine.

"You think this is funny, don't you monster?" she snarled, and the priest spat at her.

"You no idea what you mess with, Human." He sneered, and then Anika backhanded him hard, breaking the hybrid's jaw before she pulled her sword back and beating the hybrid to death.

"Try not to hurt yourself Anika…" Sakura said while untying the two women. "…what the hell?"

As soon as she was untied, the ragged-looking woman had grabbed at the priest's dagger on the floor, and promptly stabbed herself. As Sakura and the other prisoner clutched at her, she managed to gasp out a few words. "It's…already too late…" she gasped. "…it's in me…"

The woman stiffened and then collapsed, Sakura striking a nearby wall in anger. "I'm too young for this." the thirteen year-old said angrily even as Anika shot the badly-beaten priest through the head with her crossbow.

"You're not the only one." Anika said before checking the other woman over. "Come on, let's get out of here."

The four Humans – Anika, Sakura, Pedro, and the last woman – ran around the mansion, the baroness shooting the surprised guards with her crossbow. Shouts erupted from down the street. "I've had enough!" Sakura shouted angrily, unleashing a murderous barrage of Gandr into the crowd.

"Good, keep them busy!" Anika shouted while using reinforcement to rip an iron fence from the ground and slamming it against the car. " _Beginnen umwandlung…!_ "

"What the hell are you people?" the other woman asked as a magic circle flashed into existence on the car, metal warping and the air around it rippling with heat as wicked-looking spikes and scythes sprouted over the vehicle.

"Witches…!" Sakura shouted. "Just call us witches…the good kind!"

"I don't care if you're the bad kind, just get us out of here!" the woman said, clambering into the car at a gesture from Anika, Pedro following after her.

"Sakura…!"

"I know!"

" _Lassen sie Feuer mein Instrument zu sein…!_ " Anika hissed, one arm sweeping outwards in a cutting motion. A thin blade of heat swept outwards and killing most of the crowd, bisected corpses falling to the ground as Anika ran into the car.

"Let's get out of here!" Sakura shouted as she floored the accelerator, Anika firing another beam of heat through a window at the cult priestess standing in the mansion doorway. The priestess somehow managed to deflect the beam to the side, losing an arm and destroying a part of the mansion's front in the process. The priestess' scream of pain was quickly muffled as Sakura drove through a small crowd of the hybrids crowding the road.

"Sorry…" she said as she shot a hybrid hanging onto her side of the car at point-blank. "…well no, not really…"

As their stolen vehicle – slick with the blood of the fallen - drove through the desolate suburbs and thence to freedom, the two friends shared a look before giving relaxed sighs and smiles.

 _They made it._

* * *

"You two were insanely lucky." The older magus said to Anika and Sakura. The three of them watched from a hill as the village burned before them. The Enforcers had swept into the village without mercy, killing and burning relentlessly.

More of the foul things had vomited up from the waterfront, only to be killed when the Enforcers used desiccant gas, leaving the waterfront covered in corpses, corpses that were tossed into the flames. "Fortunately this place was only a minor outpost of the cult, so they didn't have anything heavy to throw at you. The more powerful warlocks and witches of the cult would take nothing less than a fifth-rank magus or an equivalent to take down."

"I guess we really got lucky there." Anika said.

"We really did." Sakura agreed. "I'd rather not repeat the experience."

"Rest assured it won't." the older magus assured them. "As I've already told you this entire matter is a triple A-rank secret, and the fact that two thirteen year-old sixth-rank magi barely managed to escape to tell the tale has caused something of an uproar among the higher-ups, and your Prussian princess and her family has been making a lot of noise too. Rest assured, the ones involved have been _sanctioned_."

"Well that's encouraging." Anika said with a shrug.

"Divine Beast DAGON eh…?" Sakura murmured thoughtfully. "I wonder why the Ancestor Sumire hasn't been stirred up, considering that the sea is her domain…well a part of it at least."

"Who said she hasn't?" the older magus asked.

"Eh?"

"The Twenty-first Ancestor is our ally in this matter…" the man explained. "…much like the Twentieth Ancestor is the ally of the Church in…the Burial Agency's purview."

"I see." Sakura said with a nod.

"An alliance of convenience…" Anika murmured. "…why don't we just kill the damn thing? Doesn't Atlas have something? No, scratch that I'm sure they do."

"They could…" the older magus agreed with a nod. "…but we have to find DAGON first. And also, as it is a Divine Beast, using an alchemical super-weapon against it would have a side-effect comparable to a super-volcano erupting or other calamities on such a scale."

Sakura looked uncomfortable, but Anika was undeterred. "I'd say the cost is worth it…" she growled. "…considering what the cult is capable of."

"The proper authorities are in agreement." The older magus said. "But as I said, we still have to find the monster…"

"And depending on where it is…" Sakura concluded with a nod. "…the proper contingencies have to be prepared."

"Precisely…"

Sakura sighed and shook her head. "It's been a tiring three days." She said. "Right now I just want to get back to London and get this matter behind me."

"I agree."

"Ah of course…" the older magus said sympathetically. "…I'm forgetting how young you two are. My apologies…once we're done here, we'll return to the Clock Tower."

"Another debriefing probably…" Anika grumbled.

"And then back to normal." Sakura said. "I can't wait."

"I agree."

* * *

A/N

I'm back…sorry for the wait, but my hard drive crashed.

Back to Sakura, a bit over the top and borrowing a lot from the Cthulhu Mythos and the film _Dagon_ (which I do not own), but I didn't want a clichéd vampire hunt to introduce Sakura's new abilities. She uses a long-sword by the way, or if you want to get technical a hand-and-a-half sword (a sword meant to be used with either one hand or two).

Well that's all for now I suppose, the next chapter or two will be focused on Sakura and then we go back to Rin and Shirou.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate franchise it belongs to Kinoko Nasu and Type-Moon.

Different Fates

Chapter 5

It was raining in London.

Sakura didn't particularly mind, as long as she wasn't walking around outside. It was especially nice if she had nothing to do, and could simply curl up in her dorm room under a comforter with a good book to read in the lamplight. Today wasn't one of those days.

Today she was in the library, revising an essay asked for by one of her instructors. It was a particularly dry piece of work, and one that she was surprisingly finding very interesting. Though in hindsight it shouldn't be too surprising: her entire class had had a strip torn off their collective backs by the instructor for 'borderline plagiarism', and had been sent off to revise their essays with a 'personal touch'.

It was a blessing in disguise for Sakura, as she rarely ever got the chance to show off her 'personal touch'. The 'benefit' (or not) of being an Oriental, she supposed. No one apart from her small circle of friends ever wanted to discuss her opinions.

However in her seven years in the Clock Tower – the first five as part of the Department of General Fundamentals and the last two as part of the Department of Spiritual Evocation – she'd acquired a good idea of where to find theoretical material with regards to her Imaginary Numbers. Most of it dealt with spiritual evocation – naturally – but Sakura didn't particularly like dealing with or working on spirits. She much preferred the application of the conceptual side of her sorcery trait that is the concept of 'possible but not on the physical plane'.

A simpler explanation would be that she preferred to study how the Imaginary Numbers could be used to manipulate space itself, which is not physical despite existing.

Now she just had to explain in a three-page essay how said concept and application could be applied to spiritual evocation. Sakura's eyes remained focused on the paper on the table before her, her fountain pen's scratching filling her ears as she wrote down her insights and arguments. She didn't look up as someone pulled up a chair opposite her and sat down with the dull thump of books gently being placed on the table.

She felt the person's stare on her, but ignored it for the moment. It was rude of course, doubly out of general politeness _and_ professional ethics (even if ethics was an oxymoron when it came to magi). Finally she placed her fountain pen down as she finished a paragraph, and then looked up.

"Johann…" she said in recognition. The bespectacled ten year-old smiled at her, his legs swinging back and forth under the table.

"Hello Ms. Sakura." Johann Freiherr von Derfflinger cheerfully greeted her. "How are you today?"

"I'm busy." She replied standoffishly, and then grinned as he pouted and stuck his tongue out at her. "Well it's nice to see you too, though I never expected to see you here in the Department of Spiritual Evocation. Can I help you?"

Johann nodded. "The instructor gave us something to write about." He said while holding up one of his books. "I went to sister for help, but she had her familiar look for you. She then said I should go ask you for help."

"Anika…" Sakura sighed in exasperation. "…alright, I'll have a look at it once you're done. But I'm not doing it for you, got it?"

"I wasn't asking you to!" Johann said angrily, and then brightened up just as quickly. "Thanks for checking though, and if it's alright do you mind if I ask questions when I have trouble?"

"Eh…sure why not…? And sorry for earlier…well, I'll do mine and you do yours, alright?"

"Okay…do I get to see yours?"

"No…" Sakura said, and she smiled smugly as the boy pouted at her. "…well alright though I doubt if you'll be able to wrap your mind around it. It is a few years above your level."

"Don't treat me like a kid!" Johann protested before cracking his books open. "I'll show you I can handle whatever concepts you're working on right now."

Sakura laughed at that, and she laughed some more when he stuck his tongue out at her. Silence fell between them as they focused on their individual tasks, the only sounds to be heard being their breathing, the falling rain outside, and the scratching of fountain pens on paper.

* * *

"I didn't get it at all." Johann said crestfallen, and Sakura sighed while patting him on a shoulder. The two of them were walking down a hallway leading out of the Clock Tower, the older girl deciding to treat him to a snack as comfort for being unable to wrap his mind – at least not completely – around her essay.

 _On the plus side, his essay on the general relationship and principles between conceptual frameworks and material expression only needed minor corrections, usually involving context and logic._

"What did you learn?" she asked, resisting the temptation to say 'I told you so'.

Johann pouted and crossed his arms. "Don't get above myself." He said crossly.

"Well I wouldn't put it like that…" Sakura mused. "…I would say, know your limits. Then you can focus on catching up, and once you've caught up to those limits, find your new limits. Rinse and repeat. Got it…?"

Johann nodded and smiled at her, and she smiled back while ruffling his hair to his consternation. The sound of heavy boots thumping in sync ahead of them drew their attention, as did murmurs and whispers from their fellow magi who drew back to the sides. Johann and Sakura followed suit, and both narrowed eyes as they spotted the newcomers.

One of them was an older magus in a frock coat that wouldn't have looked out of place in the mid-19th Century, but was rather out of place in the Clock Tower, which favored inter-war fashion in general. Surrounding the magus was a full squad of armored albinos carrying massive halberds.

"Einzbern…" Johann said softly. "…papa and grandmamma hate them."

"I know." Sakura said just as softly. "Anika's told me all about it."

She and Johann fell silent as Einzbern passed, but the magus caught sight of them and passed. "Well, well…" the magus said with an oily smile. "…if it isn't the last Tohsaka? This is an unexpected pleasure."

"On the contrary…" Sakura replied neutrally. "…the pleasure is mine."

"Indeed…" Einzbern said with a nod before turning to Johann who was wearing a carefully neutral expression on his face. A part of Sakura was shocked at how adept he could be at deception, but the magus side of her wasn't. Even before she'd met Princess Louise Francoise, from the moment she'd arrived at the Clock Tower she'd been reading up on proper etiquette and picking up hints on how to…mask one's true feelings and intentions when necessary.

She couldn't blame the younger boy at all.

"Derrflinger…" Einzbern said. "…I'm surprised to find you in Ms. Tohsaka's company."

"She'd a friend of the family." He said. "My sister and her friends keep company all the time. It wouldn't be too much for us to do likewise, would it not?"

"Is that so?" Einzbern said before glancing back at Sakura. "In that case I extend my hope that such a…friendship has borne fruit for your family. I wish you a good day then."

Einzbern nodded at them both with an oily smile, and then continued on his way. Murmurs and whispers followed in their wake. "I certainly hope that nothing bad comes out of this." Sakura said while guiding Johann along.

"You could tell Her Highness." Johann said, but Sakura shook her head.

"If things spill over, then yes I will involve Her Highness." She said. "But for now, a verbal exchange is all this is. No need to involve Her Highness yet. The circle should be sufficient for now…I hope."

"Ms. Sakura…"

Sakura glanced at him with a smile and ruffled his hair. "Enough about that…" she said. "…come on, let's get something to eat."

* * *

"I heard you ran into Conrad von Einzbern earlier." Elizabeth Freiin von Westfahl remarked to Sakura Tohsaka and Anika Freiin von Derfflinger. The three young ladies were seated in a private room in the Clock Tower dorms, enjoying after-dinner tea and sweets.

"Conrad von Einzbern…?" Sakura echoed while lowering her teacup back to the table. "Ah yes, the Einzbern magus from this afternoon…Johann and I spoke to him briefly."

"And what did he say?" Anika asked worriedly.

"He politely implied that I was above myself by moving about in your company." Sakura said with a shrug. "I was polite throughout, and so was your little brother. As if I'd be stupid enough to be bated by the likes of him…that would be just what they would want, wouldn't it?"

"Quite…" Elizabeth agreed. "…it's rather brazen of him though, to express such opinions – even veiled – in public. You were accepted into our circles by Her Highness after all, and even then you've since proven the talents that drew Her Highness' attention in the first place. It's not his place to question Her Highness' decisions."

"What did you expect from an Einzbern?" Anika asked acidly. "You know how they are. Just because they're famous across the world for their homunculi and their lost Third Magic, they automatically presume to be peers of the Barthomeloi and other equally great names."

"Well technically they are…" Sakura remarked. "…a great name, I mean. Peers of the Barthomeloi they are not though, and despite being German nobility the Einzbern still don't have the right to question the decisions of Prussian royalty, even if Her Highness is from a branch line."

"Well the Einzbern aren't Prussian." Elizabeth said disapprovingly. "They're not really…our peers."

Sakura smiled. "And where does that leave me?" she asked. "A hanger-on…? Or a talented commoner kept around as…decoration?"

"The latter…" Anika said with a smirk, and the three ladies burst into laughter.

"On another note…" Sakura began once the laughter had died down. "…I do wish you'd stop pushing Johann onto me. I like him as he is already, and he's too young to be thinking of…well you know what."

"Sorry, orders from grandmamma…" Anika said with a self-satisfied smile. …papa and mama still aren't sure about whether or not your sorcery trait is worth marrying my little brother to you, but grandmamma wants you firmly in our camp."

"Oh really, I wonder why?"

"It's obvious isn't it?" Elizabeth said. "Tohsaka and Einzbern are rivals, so they want you to stick it to them."

"It was a figurative question."

"I know that."

There was laughter again. "Well I'd rather you be more than a friend as my sister…" Anika said. "…so I'm not really in any mood to go against what grandmamma told me to do."

"I don't particularly mind marrying Johann when we're older…" Sakura mused. "…though keep in mind that any betrothal contract is going to be examined very thoroughly by yours truly. I'd rather not get a geis on my head."

"Do you trust us that little?" Anika asked with a faux expression of hurt on her face.

"I trust you and Johann." Sakura said. "Your grandmother and father on the other hand…well the former views me as ammunition against the Einzbern, and the latter views me on the basis of my sorcery trait. It's all to be expected from magi, even more so as I'll be getting a noble title from it for myself and my children, but still…"

Anika nodded in agreement. "That's the way the world works." She said sadly. "It's sad, but there's nothing we can do about it. You do know that grandmamma and papa know about your…well they know you know."

"I'd be surprised if they didn't." Sakura said.

"And no doubt they'd be disappointed and less impressed if you didn't." Elizabeth said, and then she sighed. "You're so lucky Sakura. Your prospective fiancé is younger than you are, whereas my fiancé is six years older than I am."

The three ladies fell silent, all thinking about the obligations placed on those of their rank, or in Sakura's case, of those of her level of potential. Magi did after all, practice eugenics in an effort to preserve the legacy of the past and to enrich the potential of the future.

High magical potential…Imaginary Numbers…her ancestor's history with Zelretch…she was a fine prize worthy of consideration by the nobility. She was just lucky that she'd drawn the attention of a decent – by magus standards at least considering some of the gung-ho psychopaths and bootlickers that infested magi society – family. Just as much if not more so of a chance existed that she could have been taken advantage of by less scrupulous families and placed under geis shortly after her arrival at the Clock Tower all those years ago.

It was a sobering thought, and one that reminded her how much of a debt she owed to the House of Hohenzollern for their patronage…and indirectly, their protection.

"Speaking of the Einzbern…" Elizabeth began in an effort to change the topic. "…won't the Holy Grail War be beginning early?"

"It's not definite." Sakura said. "Yes, the system is apparently saturated with prana. But it doesn't guarantee the war would begin early. It could start next year or even next month, but it could also start forty-three years from now, as scheduled."

"True…" Elizabeth agreed. "…but if it starts within your lifetime…"

"Magi live for a long time Bess." Anika said, and she and Sakura snickered at the appalled expression on Elizabeth's face. She _hated_ being called 'Bess'.

"I know _that_ …" she huffed. "…what I mean was if it starts when you're still the Tohsaka magus…"

"I am _not_ letting my children fight in a Grail war unless absolutely necessary." Sakura interrupted firmly. "My father died in the last war, and his death broke my mother and led to her early death. The experience was bad enough…I won't see my children dead either."

"So regardless of when the next war starts…" Anika said softly. "…you'll take the burden on yourself. However, won't your children be the ones who might see their mother die?"

"It is easier for a child to handle their parents' death." Sakura said. "But it doesn't go the same for the other way…or so they say. It's a vicious cycle."

"Then win." Elizabeth said. "As I recall the Holy Grail of Fuyuki is a product of Einzbern's Third Magic, or a reenactment thereof. If so, then once completed it can never be reenacted again. With that, the cycle ends as simple as that."

"It's certainly something to be fought for." Sakura agreed. "The problem is, what do I do with that cup? I've got nothing to wish for that it could grant."

"Money…?" Anika said with a smirk. "Fame…? Love…?"

"Not much point in achievement if you didn't work for it." Elizabeth mused.

"Point…" Anika agreed.

"It's the Tohsaka Clan's duty to win the Grail." Sakura said. "That's what my father told me before the previous war began. But he never said anything about us being the ones to use it."

"You can't be serious." Elizabeth said disbelievingly.

"You're going to give the Grail to the Hohenzollern…?" Anika, and then she burst out laughing. "Oh that's going to go down well with the Einzbern."

"It really would, wouldn't it?" Elizabeth said, snickering into her palm. "I imagine you can hear the screams all the way to Berlin."

"Hmm…I like the idea…I like it very much." Sakura said with a smirk. "I even like the idea where that obsessed fossil Jubstacheit von Einzbern tries to bluster and bluff His Royal Highness the Prince of Prussia to give the Grail back."

"Considering how obsessed the man is, he might even attack Hohenzollern Castle if words fail." Elizabeth said.

"And they'll get wiped out." Sakura said with evident satisfaction. "Both in the battle and in the retaliation to follow…"

"Huh…you seem happy at the prospect." Anika observed. "Do you mind me asking why?"

"According to a family friend…" Sakura said after a moment's thought but deciding not to reveal who the family friend was. "…there's a good chance that it was Einzbern's agent from the previous war, Kiritsugu Emiya who killed my father."

"The Magus Killer…?" Elizabeth echoed in surprise. "He was Einzbern's Master during the previous war?"

"No…" Sakura disagreed. "…he worked with their Master, one Irisviel von Einzbern. A homunculus, from what the family friend said. Obviously I was a child at the time so I wouldn't really know myself, but I've no reason to believe he was lying."

 _He was always my ally back then, and to father as well._

Sakura blinked as she remembered a certain detail. "Oh that's right…" she said while leaning forward conspiratorially. "…Irisviel von Einzbern was also the man's _wife_."

Elizabeth who was drinking tea choked on her drink. "His wife…?" she echoed aghast. "Are you serious?"

"As I said, I've no reason to believe that the family friend would be lying."

"He married a homunculus." Elizabeth said while running a hand over her face. "Was he that desperate?"

"Who'd marry an assassin much less a borderline terrorist?" Anika said with a shrug. "Granted, the reasoning behind any of his actions was sound and accepted by the Association, but still, some of them were…brutal in the extreme."

"A perfect fit for the Einzbern then." Elizabeth said. "Misfits skirting on the edge of proper authority…"

"I wouldn't say that the Einzbern are nor were 'misfits on the edge of proper authority'…" Sakura said. "…granted we don't see much of them here at the Clock Tower, but I hear they have a lot of influence and interest sunk into the Sea of Astray."

"I didn't mean the Association or magi society."

"Oh…"

"That obsession of theirs with the Third Magic is unhealthy." Elizabeth said. "I don't mean to sound the snob, but it makes all German nobles – Prussian or not – look bad."

"It's understandable though." Anika said. "Family mysteries are very important to us magi, and the Third Magic was that to the Einzbern. Even their skill in alchemy these days is a shadow compared to what they once had. With that said, I don't agree with their obsession either. They really need to get that out of their system, or it's going to destroy them one day."

"I wouldn't particularly mind that." Sakura said coldly. "Father was…cold and to an extent detached, but he was still my father. And more than that, his death broke my mother. When the war comes, the Einzbern will pay for what Kiritsugu Emiya did to my family."

"Don't get obsessed either, Sakura." Anika said. "Or will you be like the Einzbern?"

Sakura blinked and looked away with a grimace, and her friends smiled. "Win the war." Anika continued. "Take away any chance for them to reclaim their Third Magic, and that should be vengeance enough for your sweet mother and father."

"Father was never sweet." Sakura deadpanned before giving a smile. "But yes, you are right. The screams of rage and loss from Castle von Einzbern should be quite satisfying by themselves."

She sighed and refilled her teacup. "What a depressing topic our conversation has turned to…" Sakura said.

"Then let's talk about something else." Elizabeth prompted. "Did you hear?"

"No, we didn't hear." Anika deadpanned in her turn, and she shared a laugh with Sakura. Elizabeth looked cross before smiling indulgently.

"Apparently the El-Melloi heiress Reines Archisorte El-Melloi has a new pet."

"A pet…?" Sakura echoed.

"What kind of pet?" Anika asked.

"A dog…" Elizabeth answered. "…a Dalmatian if the rumor vine is to be trusted. But the thing is, the dog is impudent and only eats boiled chicken, so dear Lady Archisorte sends her brother out in the middle of the night to buy meat."

"I didn't know Reines Archisorte had a brother." Sakura said while Anika fought to keep her laughter down.

"She doesn't." Elizabeth said with a big smile. "At least not biologically…"

"Wait…it can't be…"

"Yup, her 'big brother' is Lord Waver El-Melloi II."

At that Anika lost control, laughing loud and hard and joined in by Sakura. "W-wait…" Sakura stammered through her mirth. "… _the_ Lord El-Melloi II reduced to running errands…buying chicken in the market…"

For a moment she imagined the cranky, cigar-chomping top instructor of the Association haggling with a meat vendor over the price of chicken meat. She couldn't help it, she collapsed into helpless laughter.

No doubt elsewhere the poor man was sneezing himself crazy from their laughter, but the thought only made Sakura laugh even harder. "E-Elizabeth…" Anika struggled to say while clutching her side. "…how on Earth did you know about that?"

"I keep my ears open." Elizabeth said with a wink, and the two other ladies snorted.

"Is that all you've got?" Anika asked.

"Well now that you mention it…" Elizabeth began while tapping her chin thoughtfully. "…there was an accident in the Department of General Fundamentals earlier today. Nothing too serious but Clovis de la Winter is up in arms over it."

"Clovis de la Winter…?" Sakura echoed. "I'll bet five hundred pounds that a jilted lover is behind it. Idiot…"

"Well he's French." Elizabeth mused, and Sakura and Anika raised an eyebrow each.

"What does that have to do with anything?" they asked at the same time, and they both looked at each other in surprise while Elizabeth laughed at them both.

"Are you sure you're not sisters already?" she teased before continuing her story. "Well anyway he was conducting his usual basic alchemy class, and apparently someone spiked his previous meal with laxative."

"I think I can see where this is going." Anika said with a smile while Sakura was trying to stifle her giggles.

"I bet you do." Elizabeth said. "He drops something, bends over, and then this pained expression appears on his face! He straightens up, walks around sweating and hooking and pulling his fingers, and then he runs out of the room...all the while something brown and foul-smelling starts oozing down his pants and behind him on the floor..."

Elizabeth winked and trailed off, the two other ladies exploding into laughter.

* * *

It was still raining when Sakura returned to her dorm room that night. She stowed her books and after some hesitation, she retrieved a chest from beneath her bed. She unsealed it, exposing three large compartments, one filled with shining gems, the second with old and battered sets of notes, and finally a container with what looked like a fossil of a snake.

Sakura took the last one out, and hefted it handily. "The King of Heroes, huh?" she wondered aloud. "I wonder, should I do as father would have done and summon Gilgamesh of Uruk? Or should I go for a Servant more in tune with me? Or something else entirely…?"

She thought it over some more, and then she replaced the catalyst. She handled the pendant given by her father briefly, and then resealed and stowed the chest. " _There's no point in worrying about the Holy Grail War yet._ " She thought as she closed the curtains before changing into her night clothes. " _Damn Einzbern…if I hadn't met him earlier, then I wouldn't be thinking about the contest right now._ "

Grumbling at the results of the brief meeting with the Einzbern, she closed the curtains and changed into her sleepwear. After making sure all her security bounded fields were up – the dorms were co-ed – she prepared her clothes and material for the following day before sitting down to a final review of the day's lessons before finally going to bed.

* * *

A/N

Kirei lied! Gasp…well not really, he didn't actually lie (Kirei **ALWAYS** – which is surprisingly noble of him – tells the truth) he just said Kiritsugu _might_ have killed Tokiomi. Well Kiritsugu might have done that given the chance…poor Kiri, he's already dead but his reputation still does him in.

Q'Fox: sorry for the late reply, but while Ayako might have been a bit mature for her age, Rin and Shirou should be quite mature given their circumstances. Rin _Matou_ is an experimental subject for her grandfather, while the latter walked through burning ruins barely four or three years ago.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate franchise it belongs to Kinoko Nasu and Type-Moon.

Different Fates

Chapter 6

The robbery should have gone off without a hitch.

It was almost like something out of an action flick, the way it had been planned.

Part 1: a suitcase loaded down with rocks was left at the edge of the only police helipad in Fuyuki City. It hadn't been noticed at the time, which didn't matter at the time and would actually be helpful in the long run.

Part 2: a helicopter rented under a false name was used to fly the team over the bank building, where they would use guns to blow the glass roof in. Then the team would rappel into the building, and excavate the vault before attaching lines to it while holding guards inside the building off.

The doors were strong. You wouldn't be able to rip them off even with a truck. The security systems were also strong. Cracking them would take too long. That was why the team didn't need to open the vault either by cracking the lock or by ripping the doors off.

The helicopter would simply rip the vault itself out of the bank, and the team would fly off to the city outskirts where they'd abandon the helicopter and use a stolen truck to get away, and break the vault at their leisure. It should have worked.

Too bad they didn't count on a teacher related to a local yakuza family who could get her police radios, and whose ward also happened to be a resident spell-caster. Said spell-caster also just happened to have an obsession with the idea of 'justice'.

At first the plan worked as smooth as fresh milk. They rented a helicopter, stole a truck, and left a suitcase at the police helipad. They managed to break into the bank, and killed or pinned down the guards while 'excavating' the vault and hooking it to a line.

The police had scrambled as soon as the reports of a robbery in progress had come in, and had called for helicopter backup once they learned the thieves had a chopper of their own. Naturally the suitcase was discovered as the pilots rushed to their machines.

No one knew – apart from the thieves – that it was filled with rocks. And so until the bomb squad had checked things out, the cops would be getting no machines of their own in the air.

The thieves meanwhile had managed to finally get rid of the last of the guards, and the helicopter finally managed to pull the vault clear. Ropes were dropped for the team to get back aboard, and thence to the getaway part of the heist.

All-in-all, the heist – not including the yet-to-be-accomplished getaway – lasted for about thirty minutes.

It was about twenty minutes away from Shirou Emiya's home, the spell-caster using reinforcement to move quicker and by jumping roof-to-roof.

No one saw the reinforced arrow that ripped the helicopter's engine apart, and no one would find it later, given that it had dissolved into prana shortly after taking the thieves' chopper down. The cops would instead six dead thieves, and two more injured ones among the wreckage.

The latter would go on trial and eventually hang for attempted grand larceny, fraud, and murder.

Shirou Emiya would only hear about that later. After taking the thieves down he collapsed on his vantage point, breathing heavily and panting away the burning in his legs. Just because he could move quickly on reinforced limbs it didn't mean that there wasn't a price to pay.

Equivalent exchange was in effect after all, and in addition to prana another cost on bodily reinforcement was exhaustion and pain after the spell's effects wore off and the body 'caught up' with reality.

After about five minutes, the fourteen year-old boy finally staggered to his feet and stowing away his bow, made his way home. Unlike the twenty minutes of accelerated travel, by normal means it took him about an hour to get back.

* * *

"Tired…?" Taiga Fujimura asked as she placed a steaming cup of tea on the table between her and Shirou.

"Yeah…" Shirou answered as he gratefully took the cup and took a drink.

When Taiga had learned about magic four years ago, it had led to a talk that had lasted for hours. She wanted to know about magic, how it was done, what it could do, and most importantly, about why Shirou had never told her about it.

Shirou – not knowing how to alter memories – had obliged (not that he could have ever brought himself to alter her memories even if he knew). It wasn't much really, Kiritsugu had only ever taught him about the basics of both magic and the secret world, as well as why it was secret and the consequences if the truth ever got out.

And Taiga quickly realized that knowing what she knew was effectively a bull's eye not just on her back, but also on Shirou, for not being able to keep magic secret.

This had later led to an argument between the two of them.

Somehow Shirou had got into his head the idea of becoming just like an anime or manga superhero, using his magic to help by taking down the bad guys.

Apart from the fact that vigilantism was against the law (although as the scion of a yakuza family Taiga knew that she was being more than a bit hypocritical) there was also the risk of getting exposed.

Shirou was already running a lot of risk being exposed, not knowing how to alter memories. And finding a magus to teach him was easier said than done: Kiritsugu had warned Shirou of the treacherous nature of their kind, and Shirou had passed the warning onto Taiga.

Taiga of course understood what Shirou could not. Shirou clung onto the idea that magic being what it was should be used for everyone's belief. Taiga on the other hand saw that magi were still all too Human, clinging jealously on what power they had all the while lusting for more than what they already had.

Between the danger of getting stabbed in the back, and the secretive nature of magi (which made them even harder to find), finding a teacher just wasn't an option. As for being a superhero, in the end Taiga had to pull rank so to speak on Shirou, though it was clear that the idea still lingered in his head and Taiga had worried that he might go behind her back in time.

All that had changed two years ago, when a thief had snatched Taiga's purse while they were in town. She'd given chase of course, but had nearly lost the thief in the crowds. In fact she would have lost him…

…if Shirou hadn't used a fire escape to get to higher ground, from where he had used traced arrows to shoot the thief's knees out from under the man.

Said thief was still spending time in prison, though he'd probably never walk again as the damage caused by barbed arrowheads on his knees was too great to completely recover from.

No one ever found out who had shot the arrows, or why they had since gone missing from the evidence depository. The police filed it away as a break-in, and those in the know had no intention of enlightening them.

Taiga had ultimately decided afterwards that Shirou could 'help out' but never directly, usually by using a bow and arrow to take down fleeing criminals or on the spot thereof. It was a compromise between Taiga's concerns about the consequences of being exposed, and Shirou's desire to be of assistance.

But while Shirou tried to avoid killing people…

"Do you want to talk about it?" Taiga asked quietly.

"Five people died." Shirou said just as quietly. "I saw them: the two in the helicopter and three of the ones on the ground."

"And…?"

Shirou looked at her quickly before looking down. "It never gets easier." He said.

"They say that it should." Taiga responded, and when Shirou looked at her she smiled reassuringly at him. "I've told you before haven't I? Not getting used to killing isn't something to be ashamed of. If anything you should take pride in it, pride that you're different from the ones you've killed. It's proof that you're not in this for your own ego, but because you genuinely want to help in what little way you can."

"Thanks Fuji-nee…" Shirou said with a small smile. "…although…"

Taiga snorted. "Yeah, I know." She said. "You're still a vigilante, which still makes you a criminal. On the other hand, well many of the ones you've helped bring in or the ones you've taken down, they're not exactly people the world will miss."

"That's still just an excuse though."

Taiga smiled sadly and nodded. "It is, isn't it?" she asked. "So do you want to give yourself up? Do you want to stop?"

"As if you'd actually let me do the former." Shirou answered, and Taiga chuckled.

"And you won't choose the latter either." She said, rising and moving to sit beside him. "It's your choice Shirou. I've let you go this far, so I don't think I've the right to stop you. The only ones who can do that now, is you."

Shirou nodded. "That's what you always say." He said. "And I can't make that choice. Not yet anyway…"

Taiga laughed at that. "Well there's something new." She said, leaning forward and resting her chin on an elbow. "This is the first time you've actually voiced the idea that you might grow out of this 'superhero' phase."

"It was dad's dream too."

Taiga's smile went out like a light. "Oh…" she said softly. "…I didn't know that. I mean…I didn't…"

"Don't apologize." Shirou said with a reassuring smile of his own this time round. "As you said you didn't know."

The two of them sat in silence for a while, and then a few minutes later Taiga sighed as she gathered her courage. "So…about Kiritsugu…" she hesitantly inquired.

"Dad said that…he said that when he was a child he dreamed about being a hero of justice." Shirou said. "But eventually he learned that saving someone means not saving someone else."

"You can't save everyone." Taiga said, and Shirou nodded.

"But…" he said, clenching his fists. "…I can't accept that. I…just like how dad saved me years ago….I want to save people. And yet…"

Taiga looked at Shirou, who was looking down at his clenched fists. "The day you first saw me use magic…" he said. "…I passed by a store where the police had gunned down a criminal in a shootout. And for two years now, I've killed more than a few people. I might have saved lives in the long-run, but…but what about the ones I've killed? I can't help but think: could I have saved them too?"

"Oh Shirou…"

Shirou stayed silent, brooding on the contradiction between his dream and the reality brought crashing down by his own attempts to make the dream come true. Taiga pulled him into an embrace, patting him on the back.

"You're still a child Shirou." She murmured. "That's why enjoy the dream while it lasts. When you grow up, the dream will disappear just like what happened to Kiritsugu. Dream while you can."

" _Dad…_ " Shirou thought as he took what comfort his guardian could give him. " _...what made you wake up from the dream? And were you able to recognize yourself when you woke up? Will I…?_ "

* * *

"I won't be home tonight." Shinji Matou said over the breakfast table the following morning, and his sister turned towards him. "I'll be spending the night over at a friend's house."

"Is that so?" Rin Matou answered. "Alright…it's not like the two of us eating dinner together is that important, isn't it?"

 _We're not really a family, even after all this time. And we never will be._

Shinji finished his juice, and then rose from his seat. Taking his things to the sink, he turned back to her as he filled the sink with water from the tap. "I'll be going on ahead." He said. It wasn't really that important, but going through the motions was something they'd practiced for years. It made no sense to stop now, just as it made no sense as to why they even did so. "You'll be fine by yourself, won't you?"

"Yeah, I will." Rin said, waving him off.

Shinji turned the tap off, and after wiping his hands dry stalked off on his own. Rin kept eating at her own pace, even as she heard Shinji go up the stairs to his room and then back down with his things, followed by the thump of the front door closing. She kept eating for a while past that, and just like he did brought her things to the sink for washing.

She caught sight of her reflection in the water, red eyes and white hair staring back up at her. " _I'm not sure if I liked the purple better._ " She thought, though not for the first time.

Her hair had started turning white and her irises turning red when she was eleven, as puberty began full swing and she constantly pumped prana from her surrounding into the crest worms in her to keep them from messing with her hormonal balance. The changing coloration had come as something of a surprise, and she suspected that somehow her grandfather had managed to acquire and integrate Einzbern mysteries, resulting in this…interesting side-effect.

And now she was fourteen, and her irises red as blood and her hair white as snow.

Well at least her hormones were under control, so this side-effect wasn't all that unwelcome, just a small price to pay to avoid losing even more of what little dignity she had left.

* * *

Zouken Matou watched from the shadows as his granddaughter left the property for school. The experiment had been a complete failure, the girl's status as an Average One ultimately useless for his original plans for her. But it wasn't a complete loss.

Her blood was potent, and her will and body strong. She would make for excellent breeding material to continue the bloodline. That much alone was a gain in his book.

But it was her assimilation of the fragmented Einzbern mysteries that had fused into the crest worms when he'd taken the remains of the Lesser Grail of the Fourth Holy Grail War that completely made up for his failure to create his own Lesser Grail.

The girl could never sync with the Grail, but as a Human-modified Homunculus, she had virtually-infinite prana, though the amount she could actually use and channel was limited per unit of time. But between her assimilation and his own follow-up experiments, she could sustain up to four Servants on her own, three if one of them was a Berserker, and still possess enough prana and control on her own to fight as a magus.

Anything more though would greatly strain her, and might even incapacitate her.

Zouken wouldn't push the issue. He'd already gained much as he was, and he was pragmatic enough to know that pushing could cost him more for little gain. And it wasn't like she was a real threat to him. Despite the girl's cold character, between the worm in her heart and the psychological conditioning he'd put her through over the years he'd ensured that she'd never turn against him.

And if she did…well she wouldn't be around for long…

And she knew it.

She'd always known it, ever since the fool Kariya had been devoured in front of her as a child.

" _What an idiot…to defy grandfather's will…_ " the words were as delicious now as it was then, and Zouken smirked at how fitting that while Rin could probably never hope to match Sakura Tohsaka in terms of magical finesse, in terms of output Rin far outclassed the Tohsaka heiress.

The Matou had always depended on large numbers of familiars to compensate for the relative physical weaknesses of their mysteries. And now Rin would continue that tradition.

Yes, things might not have gone as he originally planned them to, but they were still going his way one way or another.

* * *

"Shirou…!"

Shirou turned at the shout, then smiled and stopped to wait for his girlfriend to catch up to him. "Good morning Ayako." He said cheerfully as they resumed heading for school.

"Good morning to you too." she asked. "Did you hear?"

"No, not really…"

"Apparently someone tried to rob the Centennial Bank downtown, and they say it was like something from a movie."

Shirou fought to keep his face straight. "Oh…?" he managed to say. "Why do they say that?"

"Turns out the crooks had a chopper, which they used to break into the bank from the roof. That's already amazing on its own, but the really amazing part is this: you know how those safes are really hard to break, don't you?"

"That's the whole point behind a safe isn't it?"

"Well yeah…never mind that! Apparently they planned to use the chopper to fly the safe somewhere else so they could take their time cracking it open."

Shirou whistled. He'd guessed all this from the chatter on the radio last night, along with what he'd seen. And then a thought occurred to him, which made him frown. "Don't the cops have a chopper of their own? I didn't see or hear any mention of police choppers on the news." He asked.

Which wasn't really true, it was more of the fact that he hadn't paid attention to the news about the robbery – _attempted_ robbery – since he assumed that having been there – sort-of – and finished it there wasn't anything more he needed to know.

And he also wanted to get it behind him as soon as he could.

To his surprise though, Ayako laughed at the question. "You must have missed it, maybe when you went to the toilet or something." She said. "Apparently the crooks left a suitcase near the police helipad."

"Oh no…"

"Relax…" Ayako said. "…apparently it was just full of rocks, but you know how bomb threats go, right? The police had to wait until a bomb squad could check it out, and so the cops couldn't get their machines up in the air."

"Clever bastards…I mean…!"

Ayako laughed again and patted him on the back. "Don't sweat it Shirou." She said and winked at him. "I'm one of the guys remember?"

"Oh really…?" he said with a smirk of his own. "Why are you wearing a skirt then?"

She stuck her tongue out at him. "It wasn't literal." She said, and then she smirked. "Although if it were literal…I didn't know you swung that way."

"What the…!"

Ayako laughed and patted him on the back again. "Got you, didn't I?" she asked.

Shirou's response was to cough in an effort to regain his exposure, though his cheeks remained heated for some time. "Anyway…" he began. "…I'm not sure if we're supposed to be impressed by criminals being clever."

"I don't think we are." Ayako replied seriously. "It's still impressive for all that though. Too bad all that cleverness was wasted on them, eh?"

Shirou nodded his agreement, and they continued to school in silence. At the school gate they met another one of their friends, the representative from Shirou's class Issei Ryuudo. "Good morning Ryuudo-kun!" Ayako cheerfully greeted him, and the bespectacled boy nodded at them.

"Good morning Mitsuzuri…Emiya…" he returned the greeting, and they returned the nod.

"Good morning Issei…"

The conversation stalled as a ruckus broke out nearby, and heads turned to see an albino girl being harassed by a trio of tanned and overly-preened girls. The albino looked unhappy and even a little angry, but was refusing to give way. "Not again…" Ayako snarled angrily, her fists cracking as she stomped over, preempting even her boyfriend from interfering. "...hey you three…cut it out…!"

"Look at this, girls…" one of the three said, turning to face Ayako. "...Miss up-and-coming kyuudo club member Ayako Mitsuzuri is defending the freak."

"And that's after she's settled for that Emiya doormat." The second girl followed-up.

"Oh woe is us!" the last girl concluded dramatically, and as the three of them burst out laughing Ayako ground her teeth as she fought to keep her temper under control.

"Well at least I don't have to bathe in chemicals to look pretty." She snapped. "Or sleep around to feel appreciated!"

"Why you…! Come on girls, let's leave these losers!"

The trio stomped off, Ayako looking dirtily after them. "The truth too much for them to handle, huh?" she murmured before turning to face Rin.

"I didn't need your help." Rin said without preamble, and then her face softened. "Thanks."

"No problem…" Ayako said. "…it's not your fault you've got something that makes you look like that. And in any case, no one deserves to get treated poorly just because of what they look."

"Something that makes me look like this…?" Rin echoed with a bittersweet smile, and Ayako patted her on a shoulder before rejoining her friends.

"That…was surprising." Issei said, and Shirou rolled his eyes.

"Just goes to show how much you know me, eh?" Ayako asked with a smile, and laughed off Issei's attempts to apologize. "I'm surprised too Shirou. Normally you'd be the first to go in looking like the hero."

"First of all I was about to." He said, crossing his arms and leaning towards her. She raised an eyebrow, and planted her hands on her hips. "And second, I hesitated because…well…"

"Because…?" Ayako pressed, and Issei made his excuses and left while Shirou began to look flustered.

"Well I…I didn't want to look like I was…acting like a white knight for another girl…"

"Aw you're so sweet." Ayako said, patting him on a cheek. "Thinking about me first, eh?"

"That's not supposed to be bad."

"It isn't." Ayako said. "I'm grateful to be honest."

The two of them resumed walking towards the main school building. "I'm surprised you spoke up for Rin though." Shirou said as they took off their outdoor shoes and switched them for indoor shoes. "I thought you didn't like her."

"I think that might be an exaggeration at this point." Ayako admitted with a bit of shame. "I still don't feel…comfortable around her, though that's probably only because of how cold she can be. She's not really all that bad when you think about it. And besides, she gets bullied because of a medical condition. That's not right."

"Bullying is never right."

"No, it isn't." Ayako agreed. "But some reasons are worse than others."

The two of them went up the stairs together, and parted at the landing on their classrooms' floor. "See you at lunch, Shirou." Ayako said, indicating the left hand corridor.

"Yeah, see you later." Shirou said, before heading in the opposite direction.

* * *

A/N

Back to Rin and Shirou…! Shirou's trying to become a hero, though he's getting conflicted over the cost, what Kiritsugu Emiya once called the 'path of least bloodshed'.

Rin…yeah a bit of a stretch, but considering Zouken's new goal of creating a perfect Master following the failure of his efforts to create a Lesser Grail of his own, having Rin become a Human-modified Homunculus isn't too out there. Rin Matou's forte is pure output, only Illya having more prana than her (AFAIK Illya could support all seven Servants if she has to), though in terms of quality/finesse when it comes to using that prana, only Illya would be inferior to her (since Illya was never actually trained as a magus).

Der Grossadmiral: right now I have three sprites in mind for Sakura Tohsaka. One: her Fate/Zero sprite…which is her pre-Matou canon appearance, maintained through AU Fate/Zero up until she leaves for London. Two: early years in the Clock Tower casual – as described in chapter one, a long-sleeved, collared white blouse over a calf-length pleated black skirt tied behind the waist, white knee socks and black leather shoes. Her hair is worn long, but Rin's ribbon is tied around her neck, not at her brow. Three: adolescence onwards casual – her association with German magi has built up her assertiveness and affected her style, as such she usually wears a long-sleeved and collared dark-red blouse over a pleated, calf-length black skirt, a black cravat, along with black socks and black knee boots. Her hair is cut short, and she no longer wears Rin's ribbon, though she keeps it with the rest of her jewelry.

Andrew Greaves: thanks for the tip on the Einzbern, and edited. Louise Francoise has classic Hohenzollern features (so no pink hair), and her name is actually derived from her late uncle, Louis Ferdinand, the Prince of Prussia (she's a cousin of the current prince though).

Servants…I have Saber, Archer, Rider, and Assassin with their Masters lined up, though I have trouble with the remaining three. Meh, we're still a while off from that, so I still have ample time to think about it.

Damn…long A/N…I apologize for that.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate franchise it belongs to Kinoko Nasu and Type-Moon.

Different Fates

Chapter 7

"There will be no training for the night."

Rin Matou paused in the very act of disrobing, and slowly turned her head to gaze at her grandfather's form. The old man smiled. "Why the suspicion?" he asked mockingly. "I would have thought that you'd welcome a rare break from your training. Or could it be that you've come to appreciate your education at long last?"

She gave no response, but her eyes narrowed ever so slightly. Zouken chuckled at the sight. The girl was so foolish, she might have accepted the futility of outward resistance early on, but on the inside she still sought to preserve a little 'bubble' of her own. The fool's death might have reinforced the lesson that overt resistance was meaningless, but she had yet to learn that passive resistance was just as useless.

To be fair it wasn't entirely her fault. In hindsight he'd been satisfied at her lack of active resistance, and had not realized or taken action against the passive resistance she unknowingly (at first) possessed until it had developed into a false belief that said resistance was something she could cling to in hopes that things would change for the better.

But it wasn't something to be lamented over. All he needed was the appropriate leverage and she would break, leaving him with the perfect tool with which to obtain the Grail and to secure the future of the family. After that…well that depended on how well she performed her duty. If good, then he was not an ungenerous man. If not, then the undeserving was undeserving.

After all, just because the 'Tohsaka material' wasn't defective it didn't mean that it didn't have an expiration date so to speak. Zouken chuckled again at the brutally true thought. "I have something else I wish for you to do instead." He said instead. "I care not what means you use, so long as results are obtained with minimal fuss. If you succeed satisfactorily then perhaps I can afford some leeway in your education. After all, it would only show that something has actually _sunk in_."

Rin's expression didn't change at the hidden meaning behind the last two words. "What do I need to do?" she asked.

"I do not know if you are aware…" Zouken began. "…however there is a certain vigilante running around the city."

"Do you actually believe in that urban legend?"

"It's perfectly true." Zouken said. "More importantly, said vigilante appears to be a spell-caster, residing in this very city. He's very good at his vigilantism, but for some reason he has a certain disregard for secrecy, hence the spread of rumors until it had become a full-blown urban legend."

"Is there any particular reason why you haven't acted yet?" Rin asked. "You are the acting Supervisor for the territory."

"You are aware of the priest, Kirei Kotomine?" Zouken asked, and continued after the girl gave an answering nod. "He and I…let's just say that we do not get along. The existence of this spell-caster was something we tolerated despite his blatant disregard for the rules, but only because we wait for the other to make the first move. Do you understand?"

"I do." Rin said. "You both wish for the other to make a mistake, which the other would then take advantage of."

"Clever girl…" Zouken said with a smirk. "…as a former Executor the priest is not someone to take lightly, but right now he and I are…balanced for lack of a better word. With that said he's been running around for years now, and I wish to test your…abilities all the while putting the little fool in his place."

"And as such you want me to deal with that spell-caster in your place." Rin said. "You will keep the priest occupied one way or another, while I deal with this spell-caster. Is that about it?"

"Yes."

"I see."

"There is no need to kill him." Zouken said. "Just obtain his intentions and impress upon him the importance of the rules, and then do as you see fit."

"And if he should prove…ahem less than cooperative, one way or the other?"

"Then I will be most disappointed." Zouken said slowly, and smiled at the flicker of fear that passed through her crimson eyes. "I hope for your sake that I will not have to finish something that you should be more than capable of taking care of on your own."

 _Good, at least she knows her place when it matters._

"I understand." Rin said after a moment. "I'll prepare a plan over the night, and then take care of it tomorrow. May I go?"

"You may."

Rin nodded and left, leaving Zouken alone in the darkness. And as the basement door ground shut behind her, he smiled. Now to see which direction the experiment would go with the variable of the Emiya boy being added to it.

* * *

"Thank you for the meal." Issei Ryuudo said as he levered a serving into his mouth, and Ayako Mitsuzuri glanced in his direction. "Is something wrong?"

"No…" she said. "…just marveling again at how frugal your lunches are."

"It's just my father's taste, as you well know."

"Well you got me there." Ayako said, scratching the back of her head. She glanced at the direction of the doors as they opened and closed, allowing Shirou Emiya to enter. "Hello Shirou."

"Hello to you too." He returned the greeting, and took a seat beside her. The three of them ate in silence for a while, and then Issei broke the silence.

"By the way…" he began. "…Emiya, are you free this afternoon?"

Shirou raised an eyebrow. "Why are you asking?" he asked.

"Well sorry to bother you…" Issei said while jerking his thumb in the direction of a small television set in an alcove. "…but the TV's acting up again. I understand if you have something planned, but would you mind having a look at it? I suppose it could wait until the end of the week, but it would be nice if you could get it up and running before then."

"Hmm…" Shirou mused and then he glanced at Ayako. She paused in the act of eating, and lowering her chopsticks and bento looked back at him.

"Hey it's a Tuesday." She said. "We usually go out on Friday nights, remember?"

"Yeah, but sometimes you like to go even when it's not a Friday night." He pointed out, and she shrugged.

"True…" she said with a smile. "…and I wouldn't let you skip out just to do some favors for Ryuudo-kun here. But not today…unless you wanted to go out?"

"No…" Shirou said, turning back to his lunch. "…allowance isn't until next week so I can't afford it right now."

Ayako gave a laugh at that, as did Issei. "Normally one shouldn't admit that one is incapable of affording for his girlfriend." Issei said while pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Most girls would see it as being 'cheap' you know what I mean?"

"Yeah, but Ayako's not like most girls."

"Aw, you say the sweetest things." Ayako said while beaming, and giving him a kiss on the cheek. Shirou spluttered and blushed in surprise while Ayako's grin grew wider and Issei gave a cough.

"Please refrain from public displays of affection." He said stiffly, though the effect was spoiled by his own small smile. "Normally I would be obliged to tell you off, but considering our friendship I'm willing to overlook it."

"Thanks a lot Ryuudo-kun." She said, her grin not fading in any way. "And I would really hate to drop a ton of paperwork into your lap and into the lap of the rest of the Student Council for our 'public display of affection' isn't that right?"

"Well there's that too." Issei replied, and the three of them shared a laugh.

"Oh yeah…" Shirou said as the laughter died down. "…I suppose I could do it this afternoon, but I might end up getting late for club and…"

"Ah don't sweat it…" Ayako interrupted. "…I'll just tell the captain and the teacher that the Student Council here conscripted you for the afternoon."

"Since when did you use words like 'conscripted'?" Issei asked, and Ayako shrugged.

"No idea." she said. "It seemed to fit. And you know what they say: if the shoe fits…"

"Conscripted isn't the same as volunteering." Issei countered. "Emiya here agreed to help out of his own free will. Isn't that right Emiya?"

Shirou waited until he finished chewing before giving an answer. "Yeah…" he said. "…but if Ayako says I volunteered, then we might get into trouble with the captain."

"Conscripted it is then." Ayako said cheerfully, and Issei rolled his eyes.

"That captain of yours will probably complain to the chairman about it." He muttered. "Oh well that's his problem not mine."

"Yeah but you're planning to be chairman a couple of years from now, aren't you?" Shirou asked while winking at Ayako who grinned.

"Yeah, that's your plan isn't it?" she asked in her turn. "That means once you're chairman you can't conscript Shirou here anymore out of club time, because it means that _you'll_ be the one dealing with the captain's griping."

"You two are a very dangerous pair." Issei said in all seriousness, and then adjusting his glasses smiled. "Of course by then you'll probably be kyuudo captain, so I don't suppose you would mind lending him to us every now and then would you?"

"Tsk…I suppose not." She conceded, arranging her utensils as she closed her empty bento. "On the other hand Shirou here has about as much chance to become captain as I am. In that case I don't think it's particularly appropriate for the captain to be skipping out on club, do you?"

"No." Issei agreed. "But knowing Shirou he'd pass over the chance to be captain to let you have it."

Ayako glanced at her boyfriend who pointedly kept from looking at her. His cheeks were flushed though, and Ayako smiled slightly while taking and squeezing his hand. He squeezed it back, and her smile grew wider. "Speaking of potential captains…" Issei continued after the moment had passed. "…that boy from mine and Shirou's class, Shinji Matou. He's pretty good from what I hear."

"Oh he's good." Ayako agreed, and then she grimaced. "But I don't think he can be captain. He's…cold…not very friendly when you get down to it."

"Well if the rumors about the Matou siblings are true, then we can't exactly blame him as then the Matou family wouldn't exactly be the most harmonious one." Shirou said uncomfortably. "I don't think we really should talk about this, it's unfair to either of them, and we don't exactly know the truth."

"Fair enough…" Ayako agreed with a nod. "…gossip's not something I relish anyhow. It makes me like some of those…ugh…"

Issei smirked. "I think that's what Emiya likes about you." He said, and Shirou coughed.

"I won't deny that." He said. "But I won't admit it either."

Ayako laughed and kissed him again. "Thanks for the complement." She said. "And I like you too."

"That's…good to hear."

* * *

The afternoon Sun burned gold as Rin Matou stood outside a police precinct, her thoughts going over her plan to draw out the spell-caster vigilante. " _The vigilante usually responds whenever a major crisis turns up…_ " She thought. " _…such as big time robberies, hostage scenarios, and the like. It doesn't mean that he doesn't intervene in low-level crime (which are the primary source of the stories about him), but the cases he usually involves himself in are ones that require a large police response, which likely means that he uses the police themselves to identify situations that he needs_ "

Rin narrowed her eyes as she leaned against the wall. " _Is he listening in to the police somehow?_ " she thought. " _I wouldn't put it past a spell-caster to use some kind of machine to do so, though it wouldn't exactly be unexpected either. Well that's all academic anyway. If I need a police emergency to draw him out, then I'll just have to make one._ "

Crimson eyes narrowed as prana surged through stone, metal, plaster, paint and wood and all the components of the police building. It took only a matter of moments to identify the building's dimensions, and a few whispered words had a bounded field in place.

She sighed. "Let's do this." She said to herself, and entered the building. Inside policemen, civilians, and even a few criminals being herded to lockup bustled around, ignoring her as she made her way to the help desk.

"May I help you ma'am?" the policeman on duty asked.

"Yes, I'll need to see a register of individuals on lockup here."

"Of course…"

Rin briefly waited for the register to arrive, her bounded field meant to keep everyone inside cooperative to her and inserting a directive into their minds to forget about her once the bounded field was removed. The register arrived, and she flipped through it, selecting a number of criminals waiting for bail or a hearing (whichever came first) and heading off to lockup herself.

She did however take the time to order the policemen to erase the last five minutes on the CCTVs. She was breaking criminals out after all, and didn't want to start 'a fuss' as her grandfather called it by getting implicated in the aftermath. She also destroyed the cameras in the lockup with small bursts of lightning to make it look as though they broke out on their own, and escorted her group of thugs out the back.

They were just thugs really, with their worst crime being armed assault (with a knife). She would not work with serial killers or rapists, even if they would be under her complete control. She still had some pride after all.

After placing the thugs under mind control, she had a policeman had over the keys to a police van along with some firearms (even if they would ultimately be just for show) and rode off with her thugs, her bounded field dispelling thirty minutes later. As the uproar exploded over the escape of fifteen thugs and the theft of a police van, Rin and her thugs were at their destination.

As the bounded fields fell into place around the bank and the thugs moved in to disarm the guards and take everyone hostage, Rin (masked by a spell 'encouraging' onlookers to ignore and forget about her) looked out over the streets. "I'll be waiting for you my friend." She said, and a frown crossed her face as she entered the bank.

 _I may deal fit with the vigilante within the bounds set by my grandfather. Just what is he planning?_

* * *

Shirou had only just arrived home when Taiga Fujimura came up to him. "Take a wild guess." She prompted, and Shirou sighed.

"Something's up, isn't it?" he asked.

Taiga nodded and held out a featureless mask apart from the eye-slits. Shirou took it with a nod, and went off to his room to change before heading back out. Dressed nondescriptly, Taiga noted with approval as she reentered the house after taking a quick look outside for any bystanders. After telling him where the bank robbery was taking place, Shirou took off into the night.

It took less than thirty minutes to get where he needed to be, and the young 'hero' muttered a series of unflattering curses as the criminals were too well-covered for a good shot through the windows. And the police were as expected thick as fleas on a dog around the bank building. Getting in would be a pain.

For someone who couldn't use magic, that is.

Nobody ever looked up, least of all at night.

One reinforced jump, and he was on the bank's roof.

And he was swearing again.

The brief hint of copper in the air and tingle of electricity on his skin as he landed meant that he'd breached an active bounded field. The thieves or at least one of them was a magus like him. And more than likely he'd be expected now.

For a moment he considered retreating, but decided against it. He'd come this far, and the right thing to do was to see it through to the end. And the police would be at a huge disadvantage against anyone with magic. Taking a deep breath, Shirou traced a smaller crossbow to use as opposed to the large longbow strapped to his back, and then slipped into the building.

He quietly made his way down the service passageway, and entering the bank proper decided to check out the back first. To his surprise, he found it unguarded. Oh the door was locked and barricaded, but it was still unguarded for all that.

Wondering if the thieves were overconfident or short on hands, he checked the security room and then the vault. The former was empty, and the latter untouched.

" _What's going on here?_ " he thought to himself as he made his way to the lobby. " _What kind of thieves leaves themselves unguarded – okay magic-using thieves would probably use magic to guard themselves – but what about the vault? If they didn't come here for the money, then what did they come here for?_ "

Shirou's musings came to an abrupt halt as he entered the lobby. The guards, the employees, and even the thieves were all sitting on the chairs in a relaxed fashion, the only sign that anything was wrong being their glassy and empty eyes. And seated behind the counter was an albino girl that Shirou could only gape at as he slowly removed his mask.

And she gaped at him just at much.

"Emiya…?"

"Matou…?"

"You're the spell-caster vigilante…?"

"You're a magus…?"

Silence fell, and after a moment Rin sighed and ran a hand over her face and through her hair. "Yes, I'm a magus." She finally said, and sighed again. "And now that you're here, we need to talk. And considering that we already know each other this might actually go better than I had hoped."

Shirou pulled himself together and gestured at the glassy-eyed people in the lobby. "Before any of that, what did you do to them?" he demanded darkly. "And what are you doing here?"

"Good questions…" Rin agreed with a nod. "…and I'll answer them since they're part of why I'm here. For your first question, they're all under my control. Don't worry, I didn't hurt them. Once this is over, their memories will be altered. They won't remember any of this, and will only remember getting taken hostage only to be rescued by the police when this is all over."

Rin smiled uncharacteristically sweet at Shirou before continuing. "You noticed the bounded fields over the place right?" she asked, and continued after Shirou gave a nod. "Anyone who looks from the outside will see hostages at gunpoint and the doorways barricaded. They also 'encourage' the police from going on, at least until I let them. And when they do, they'll ignore me and anyone with me, and change the police's memories. You with me so far…?"

"I think I do." Shirou said. "The police and the criminals will remember getting a brief fight in which they'll be arrested, and the hostages rescued, when in truth they'll just be quietly rounded up while you and I walk out of here without getting noticed."

"Exactly…!" Rin said with a nod.

"Fine…" Shirou conceded, still unhappy about the idea of ordinary people having their minds getting compromised by means of magic. It didn't feel right, no, it _wasn't_ right at all.

 _Says a vigilante…_

"…now the last question: why go this far?" Shirou asked. "Was it necessary to…bring all these people into whatever business you had with me?"

"As a matter of fact, yes…" Rin said. "…I needed to draw you out, and since you're drawn to wherever there are major emergencies involving cops and robbers, they had to be involved. I take no pleasure in it, but I will do what I must."

"Why?"

"Emiya…" Rin began. "…do you know what a Supervisor is?"

Shirou blinked at the question, and then his eyes grew wide. " **You're** the Supervisor…? No wait, Fuyuki has a Supervisor?" he asked in surprise.

Rin blinked in her turn, and coughed. "No, I'm not the Supervisor." She said. "The Supervisor is a girl named Sakura Tohsaka, but she's currently at the Clock Tower. My grandfather was on good terms with her father, and as such holds the post until she returns."

Shirou looked very uncomfortable, and Rin actually laughed at the sight, dispelling the brief burst of resentment she'd felt at the reminder of what could have been. "Relax Emiya…" she said with a reassuring smile. "…you're not in any trouble. My grandfather only wanted me to remind you of the rules, specifically the part about the need for secrecy. And you have been rather lax in covering your tracks. There might be no eye-witness accounts or solid evidence that you've been using magic openly, but there is enough to start a whole urban legend over you."

"I-is that so…?" Shirou stammered out with a worried smile, and rubbed the back of his head. Rin tilted her head.

"Yes, that's all there is to it." She said. "My grandfather doesn't appear to have any issues with your vigilantism, illegal though it might be, and while I have a bit of an issue with your actions, I too don't have any real objections to it. Criminal scum will be criminal scum."

"There's just…one…problem with that." Shirou began hesitantly, and refusing to meet her eyes.

"Excuse me?"

"I…I don't know how to use mental interference."

There was a moment of silence, and then Rin's eye twitched. "Let me get this straight." She growled, rising from her seat and walking around the counter to stand in front of him. "You've been running around all this time not covering your tracks not because you're lax, but because you're ignorant?"

Shirou bristled at her tone. "That's right." He said more than a bit stubbornly.

Rin pinched the bridge of her nose. "Didn't your parents ever teach you anything?" she asked.

"My parents are dead." Shirou said coldly. "And my dad couldn't really teach me much anyway. He was sick, and died when I was young."

Rin looked taken aback at his cold tone of voice and then she looked away. "Sorry…" she said softly. "…I shouldn't have attacked your parents like that. I…I don't have good memories of my parents, and I might have projected that on your parents, and for that I apologize."

Shirou blinked and sighed. Apparently there might be a grain of truth in the rumors about one of the Matou siblings being born out of wedlock, if Rin's words were to be believed. "Look it's getting late…" he said in a conciliatory fashion. "…why don't we talk about this tomorrow at school?"

Rin smiled softly. "What about your girlfriend?" she asked, and Shirou rubbed his temples worriedly. Rin laughed at the sight. "After school then…" she said. "…I'll drop by your house. I don't think we have much to talk about over this, as I think we can both agree that ignorance is no excuse no matter how you look at it. Or am I wrong?"

"No, you're right." Shirou said with a sigh. "I suppose it was irresponsible of me, wasn't it?"

"Yes it was." Rin said with a smile. "At the very least I'll teach you the basics of mental interference. By all means continue your vigilantism if that's your hobby, but please do cover your tracks. I'd hate to have to censure you more…forcefully if my grandfather deems it necessary."

"Yeah, I'd hate to make you go through all that effort." Shirou replied with a small smile, and Rin laughed again as the tension went out of the air.

"Come on…" she said, gesturing to the front door with her head. "…now that we've come to an understanding, let's get out of here."

Shirou nodded, and followed Rin out. As she'd said earlier, as they left the police swept in ignoring them, focusing only on the would-be thieves and their 'hostages', all the while letting Shirou and Rin walk unhindered all the way to the intersection. "Hey Matou…" Shirou began before they parted for the night.

"Hmm…?"

"Sorry for making you go all the way out here…" he said. "…and thanks for the offered help tomorrow. I really appreciate it."

Rin smiled at him. "You're a nice guy." She said. "Mitsuzuri is a very lucky girl you know?"

"Well I wouldn't know about that."

Rin laughed and patted him on the arm. "Humble too…" she said. "…don't worry about being the reason why I had to go out here I'm just doing what I had to do. And you're welcome. Goodnight Emiya."

"Goodnight Matou."

* * *

A/N

DarkJackel: Rin can't go Dark Rin she doesn't have the affinity to connect with Angra Mainyu. The experiment to turn her into a Lesser Grail has failed, so Zouken instead made her into a 'perfect' Master.

Suzululu4moe: Sakura will be shocked alright, and rest assured I already have Zouken's death planned out. In canon he was only formidable because he was up against victims weaker than he was or because he had Dark Sakura under his control (up until she tore out the crest worm on her own), but not this time. He's a Glass Cannon pure and simple, and against superior German engineering (lol) he won't stand a chance.

Now onto the chapter annotations…some fluff between Shirou, Issei, and Ayako, plus Zouken scheming and Rin and Shirou meet as magi. Next chapter will still be focused on the people in Fuyuki, and then we go back to Europe (plus another time-skip). Just so you know, Rin and Shirou are still fourteen here (this chapter pretty much follows the previous chapter).


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate franchise it belongs to Kinoko Nasu and Type-Moon.

Different Fates

Chapter 8

"How did the matter go?"

Rin Matou tripped in surprise at the gravelly voice, turning her head to look at her grandfather as he appeared to one side. "The vigilante's name is Shirou Emiya." She said. "I've impressed upon him the importance of secrecy, and we've agreed that he'll do everything he can to follow the rules from now on."

"Shirou Emiya…?" Zouken Matou echoed, rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"That's right."

"I see. Was there anything else of import?"

"I suppose you could say that." Rin said. A part of her was tempted to keep quiet about the further details, but she knew better. Her grandfather would find out inevitably, and the punishment that would follow was not something easily endured. She knew that quite well from the first days of her 'training', when she learned in a most painful fashion what happened when one fought back.

Just lying there and letting Zouken and his worms do as they pleased was little better, but it was fractionally less painful, and as much as she hated to admit it (and only with a great deal of shame) the pain that came with 'training' was also accompanied by an equal amount of pleasure. It was still humiliating and torturous in the extreme, but it was better than the pure torment that resistance would result in.

 _Without something like the Grail, resistance is futile._

For now she had to play the old man's game. And for now, it seemed she had a chance to moderate her constant torment and humiliation by playing along. He _had_ promised or at least expressed the possibility of 'leeway' over the matter of training. It wasn't much, but she'd take it.

"Shirou Emiya has had only the most basic of training it seems." She said. "He has no knowledge of how to perform mental interference, and from his own words his father died early on, which would be the reason why his magical education is so deficient. Changing memories is a basic skill after all."

"Indeed…" Zouken agreed with a nod. "…I can confirm that in part. Kiritsugu Emiya was a Master in the previous contest, and one of the few survivors. The contest did leave him a shadow of his previous self, and he died quite young only four or five years ago. Your conclusion appears to be correct, well done."

"You knew he was a magus?"

"The Emiya boy…?" Zouken answered. "I suspected but I did not know."

 _It was a lie, but she didn't need to know that._

"I did not know he was the vigilante either." Zouken continued before giving a dismissive gesture. "And in any case considering Kiritsugu Emiya's losses during the previous contest and his early demise, I did not consider Shirou Emiya as something worth interfering with, and which the true Supervisor should be the one to deal with upon her return. Until now, that is…"

"I see." Rin said, but while her eyes and face were blank, inwardly she just knew that there was more to it than what her grandfather was telling her.

"I imagine you've taken steps to correct his deficiencies?"

"Yes." Rin said with a nod. "I've agreed to help in bringing him up to speed, so I'll be swinging over by his house tomorrow after school. We'll also probably talk some more about the details then."

"Good, good…" Zouken said while nodding and turning to leave. "…for now everything seems fine to go at your pace. Very well, I'll leave you to conclude this matter at your discretion. I imagine you must be tired from today, so go and get some rest for the night. We'll hold off on any training until after this issue is completely resolved."

"Alright…"

* * *

Night and morning passed as they usually do, and the lunch bells rang to signal the end of morning classes. Shirou Emiya cleared his things off his desk, and then taking his lunch things and waving a goodbye at Shinji walked out of the classroom. As he stepped down the hallway Ayako ran up to him and with a nudge of greeting fell into step beside him.

As they walked towards the Student Council room where they usually ate lunch at, they found themselves pausing as the sounds of a ruckus filtered through a door. There was the sound of flesh striking flesh, a feminine squeal of outrage, and amidst the sounds of high-pitched feminine indignation said door slammed open and an angry-looking Rin stepped through, closing the door behind her.

The albino girl glanced at Shirou and Ayako's direction, and both had the grace to look abashed at being caught eavesdropping. Though to be fair they weren't the only ones, other bystanders inching away as Rin took a deep breath to calm down. "Can I help you?" she asked politely.

"Those girls again…?" Ayako asked after a cough, and Rin sighed before nodding.

"Yes, it's those girls again." She said with an exasperated tone of voice. "Same old, same old, but I have to keep reminding them just because I don't get along with everyone it doesn't mean I'll let myself get pushed around _or_ be verbally-abused."

"Well I've got no problems with that." Ayako said with an approving smile. "Everyone's got the right to stand up for themselves, isn't that right?"

Rin smiled a small smile, with just a hint of bitterness to it. There were _some_ enemies that couldn't be stood up to, at least not until the right time and opportunity. She sighed again. "Sorry…" she said to Ayako and Shirou both. "…I've held the two of you up for a while. I'll be fine you should go and enjoy your lunch."

Shirou took this opportunity to look at both Rin and Ayako's bearings, and making a decision spoke up. "Hey now Matou…" he began. "…you usually eat by yourself at the roof don't you?"

Rin blinked at that. "And if I do…?" she asked.

"Well…" Shirou said while scratching at his cheek, aware of both girls looking at him curiously. "…if you're going to eat all by yourself, why don't you join us instead? It's not like we've got a full table so…"

"I wouldn't want to impose…" Rin began after a moment, but Ayako cut her off. Shirou's girlfriend had spent the past moments trying to discern her boyfriend's intentions, and concluding that he was just being his usual helpful self, decided to back him up.

"Well Shirou's got a point there Matou." She said with a smile. "Come on, you're not imposing or anything. The more the merrier, right…?"

"Well…I suppose…oh alright, I'll just go and buy some lunch at the cafeteria. The Student Council room, right?"

"That's right."

"Alright then, I'll see you there."

At a nod from both Shirou and Ayako, Rin walked off and the pair resumed their way to their lunch room. The two stayed silent along the way, walking and entering in silence. To their surprise, Issei Ryuudo wasn't present, at least not yet. They shook it off, both silently reasoning that their friend probably had some business to deal with, and even if he never showed up, considering their well-known association with Issei, so long as they cleaned up after themselves there wouldn't be any problems with them using the room.

"About Matou earlier…" Ayako said while preparing tea. "…what was that all about?"

"Huh?" Shirou echoed. "Oh…I was trying to be friendly. I mean…she doesn't really have any close friends does she?"

Ayako snorted at that. "No kidding…" she said sourly as she walked over to the table with the teapot. "…between her cold nature – most of the time – and those damn 'high-class' girls, it's a wonder she has any friends much less acquaintances at all."

"Well, there you go."

Ayako grinned. "White knighting…?" she asked, and Shirou blanched before spreading his hands in a placating fashion.

"I wasn't…!" he began before breaking off as Ayako burst out laughing.

"Yeah, I know you didn't mean anything suspicious about it. Just…pushing your buttons…" she said, and her smile grew as Shirou scowled at her. After another moment he sighed, and smiled back at her.

The two of them turned to lunch, and silently enjoyed their meals and each other's company. The silence was eventually broken as the door slid open, and a diffident-looking Rin slipped into the room, closing the door behind her before quietly taking a seat beside Ayako. Ayako briefly fought down the now-normal sense of discomfort she felt about the other girl, and then flashed Rin a smile of encouragement.

Rin smiled back, and Ayako turned to Shirou who gave her a smile of gratitude. The three ate in silence for some time again, but Shirou finally decided to break the ice further. "So Matou…" he began. "…do you have any hobbies?"

"W-what…?" Rin stammered out a reply in surprise. Shirou scratched his cheek uncomfortably, but pressed on in the hopes of getting Rin Matou out of her shell.

"Well…" he said. "…Ayako and I are in the kyuudo club, so it's kind of self-explanatory as to our hobbies…"

 _Ayako doesn't really need to know – or at least not yet – about my other 'hobby'._

"…you're in the art club aren't you?" he finished lamely. "It's just that…"

Rin looked down for a moment, and Shirou wondered if he'd pushed too far. Ayako seemed to think so, and she was just about to flash him a glare when Rin smiled a small smile. "I wouldn't exactly call it 'art'…" she said softly. "…but I like to make dolls."

"Dolls…?" Ayako echoed, and Rin nodded with a small smile.

"I…I wouldn't say I'm very good at it…" she said, finally looking up. "…but I'm actually quite handy with a craft knife and other tools needed for carving wood, and painting and needlework of course."

Of course she could be better if she used magic, but her pride wouldn't let her use magic to make her dolls. Magic might be her birth-right, but the magic she had…she didn't want to touch her creations with what fate had doled out to her.

They might not be perfect, but they were the product of honest and clean effort on her part. It was something she took a great deal of pride in, cleansing away the slight shame that she'd originally taken to making dolls so she could 'talk' to someone or something that wouldn't or couldn't argue with her.

These days though, she could honestly say that making dolls was a way to while away her free time in a meaningful fashion.

Rin smiled wider, and she looked at Ayako. "If you visit my house I could show them to you." She said, and then she blushed as she realized what she just said. "Sorry, I didn't mean to show off."

Ayako broke out laughing. "Nah, it's fine." She said with a wave of her hand. "Though if you want to 'show off' as you put it, you can just bring one to school and show it to us. Something easy to conceal though, we wouldn't want those…prissy princesses looking down on you more for 'playing with dolls' at your age."

"No, I suppose we wouldn't." Rin agreed. "But I don't think you need to wait for me to bring one to school before I can show off."

"Oh?"

"Let me guess…" Shirou cut in as he finished his lunch and closed his bento box. "…you've got a few pieces on display in the art room, don't you?"

"Naturally…" Rin said, and Ayako laughed again.

"Great…!" she said. "Then we can have a look at them later, can't we?"

"I don't see why not." Rin said, feeling much lighter on the inside for the first time in a long while. She had hesitated to follow-through on joining them for lunch, but now that she had, she knew it had been the right choice.

Spending time like this…it felt nice.

* * *

"First of all…" Rin began as she sat at a table in the Emiya residence. As agreed in the previous night, she'd come over to instruct him in the art of mental interference, in order for him to be able to better cover up his use of magic during his vigilante activities.

They'd left school later than usual though. Instead of leaving immediately after club activities, Shirou and Ayako had visited her at the art room, and Rin had showed off some of her work. The two had been lavish in praise of her work, and while Rin resisted the effort to feel smug, she did not resist feeling satisfied.

 _Appreciation was something she rarely if ever received._

Afterwards they'd gone their separate ways, Shirou accompanying his girlfriend up until they parted to make for their respective homes, while Rin had taken a circuitous route to the Emiya property, arriving at roughly the same time he did.

"…I'd like to say thanks." Rin said to Shirou, who was preparing tea in the kitchen adjoining his dining room. "Thanks for letting me spend some time with you two. I…I don't really…most people…"

Rin fell silent, feeling irritated at her floundering with her words like this, but Shirou just laughed gently at her while taking a teapot to the table. "It's fine." He said while leaving to get some teacups for them both. "I know what you want to say, so you're welcome."

He poured her some tea, and then poured some for himself. They enjoyed the hot drink in silence for a while, and then clearing her throat Rin placed her teacup down on a coaster and decided to get started. "Should we begin?" she asked.

Shirou nodded. "Alright…" he said.

"Now, while I said that I'd be teaching you how to use mental interference…" she said. "…I think first of all we review what you already know that way I can gauge how much effort you and I will have to put into this."

"That doesn't sound unreasonable."

Rin smiled. "No, it doesn't." she agreed. "Now then let's begin: how many magic circuits do you have, and of what quality?"

"I have no idea."

"Excuse me?"

"I don't know how many magic circuits I have, or what rank they'd be at."

Rin stared at him, and then she pinched the bridge of her nose. "You don't know what level of magical potential you have…" she muttered in exasperation. "…alright, do you at least know what your origin and elemental affinity is?"

"No."

"What?"

"I don't know!" Shirou said with a flush. "I told you, dad was sick. It wasn't an ordinary disease either, it didn't just slowly kill him I think it also affected his magic. He couldn't teach me much, and so he only told me what I really needed to know."

"Such as…?" Rin asked, fighting down her irritation at such unprofessional behaviour. She might not like what she had gotten, but it was because of that that she felt the need to press the need for high magical standards. In her belief, the reason Matou had fallen as low as it had was because they had no standards whatsoever, or had lost what standards they had had in the past.

"He taught me the most basic concepts like Conservation of Mysteries and Equivalent Exchange." Shirou said with a shrug. "I know about Origins and the Elements, even if I don't know about mine. He also told me the basic rules about magic and the rest of the world."

"Is that all?"

Shirou flushed, and then he sighed. "He also told me that I had little to no chance of actually becoming a proper magus." He said, and Rin's eyes widened.

"He said what…?"

"You heard me." Shirou said. "He did say though that I had the exceptional talent of being able to perceive and manipulate the internal structure of matter, and that if I wanted to become a magus, I should focus on that. Here, let me show you."

And before Rin could say anything, Shirou spread his hands and with a clearly-spoken aria prana flared and formed a glowing framework around which yet more prana brightly coalesced into reality. "See…?" he said, holding a steel rod deftly in one hand.

Rin swallowed dryly and held out a hand. "May I…?" she asked, and with a nod Shirou handed her the rod. She examined it with both hands, crimson eyes narrowed as she examined what she held closely.

"It looks like gradation air…" she muttered. "…but it's not. There's no way this can be gradation air. The quality isn't as good as the real thing but…"

She looked up at him and then making her way over to him, she knelt down beside him. "Take it off." She said.

"What?" Shirou spluttered, his voice coming out unusually high.

"I can determine your origin and elemental affinity, but I need proximity to your body's core to get a clear reading."

"Can't you do it through…?"

"No, the cloth would interfere with the scan."

Grumbling under his breath, Shirou took off his shirt and Rin placed a hand on his bare chest. Muttering under her breath and fighting down the crest worms' response to being so close to a male – despite her pseudo-Homunculus' ability to draw on the World's mana to keep them sated – Rin cast the spell for determining Origins and Elements.

She neglected to inform Shirou though how it would feel, and with a yelp Shirou jerked back as what felt like electricity shot into his heart. Oh he'd felt worse pain in the past, but electric shock in the heart area was nothing something to be uncaring of. Rin however was looking at him in disbelief.

"That can't be right." She said. "It's just…"

Shaking her head, she repeated the test. And then she repeated it for the third time.

"Okay that's enough." Shirou said crossly as he pushed her away before putting his shirt back on. "I'm guessing there's something unusual about my origin and elemental affinity, and if the results are coming back the same for the past three times, don't you think that the result is accurate?"

"Yes…yes you're right…" Rin said while swallowing. "…what if I told you that your origin and elemental affinity are aligned?"

"I'd say that's fantastic…wait what?"

"You heard me."

"But…the chances of that are…!"

"I know that it's incredibly rare!" Rin snapped, massaging her temples. Her grandfather needed to be told, if only because he would want her to report her progress with Shirou, and Rin had no desire to risk angering him by keeping things from him. And if the result was accurate…well if she wanted to supplement Shirou's magical knowledge then she'd have to dig through the Matou library for references considering the rarity of an aligned origin and elemental affinity.

He'd only naturally be curious.

And there was the suspicion that he might know this already, and was…just…no…no, it couldn't be!

"I…" she began, and then licked her lips to moisten them. "…I think it's better if we call it a night for now."

"Eh?"

"Usually when an origin and an elemental affinity are aligned…" she began. "…the person in question will naturally struggle with orthodox magecraft. In fact they'd be incapable of mastering it to a satisfactory degree, but once they find a specific branch of magecraft suited for their alignment…"

"…they can push their mastery of that branch to a level infinitely-close to that of True Magic." Shirou said with his eyes wide.

Rin nodded. "I…I need to look this up." She finally said. "I…right now, I'm not sure if I can help you, but I'll certainly try. But first…"

Shirou nodded. "I understand." He said, getting to his feet and walking Rin to the front door. "And while I don't like it, I'll keep a low profile until we get this sorted out. As you said, I can't keep leaving evidence of magic lying around – even if it might all be circumstantial – can I now?"

"Yeah…" Rin said distractedly, and exchanging farewells the two of them took their leave. As Rin left Shirou wondered why she seemed so fearful and distracted all of a sudden.

* * *

"You're home early." Zouken asked as he met his granddaughter in the mansion's foyer. "Was the Emiya boy that skilled that he was able to master the skill of altering memories so quickly?"

"Not…really…" Rin answered weakly, and the old man raised an eyebrow.

"That's not really an answer, girl."

"He…he has an aligned origin and elemental affinity." Rin said, and this time Zouken's eyebrows lifted so high that if he had hair, they'd be hidden from sight. "You didn't know this?"

"No, this is certainly news to me."

"Is it?" Rin said, her voice dripping with fear and apprehension in equal measure. "You already knew he was a magus. You already knew he was the vigilante, wasn't he?"

Zouken smiled. "Clever girl…" he said.

"Why?"

"What do you mean why?"

"Once you have the Grail you'll be immortal." Rin said with her voice weary and resigned. "You…you're pushing us together. Why? Is there any need to continue...when you will live forever?"

Zouken smiled even wider at the girl's careful avoidance of mentioning anything specific to continue. Still…questioning was a form of defiance in a way. It seemed a little reminder was called for. But she deserved an answer at least.

"Yes, I will be immortal once I have the Grail." Zouken admitted. "But even so duty to the family doesn't end. Both my duty to preserve and advance its magecraft, and your duty to bring forth the next generation…"

Rin stayed silent, but firmly kept from looking at him. Zouken continued. "You know as well as I do that Shinji is unsuitable for providing an heir, and indeed the same could be said for most people in this city. And most other families would exact too high a price, or would otherwise be unsuitable for the task called for." He said. "The Emiya boy on the other hand…well, you don't have to marry him if you don't want to. Just get him to put a child in you when the time comes, and leave it at that if that's what you want. He already had a proven potential for magecraft before now, but with your findings…"

Zouken trailed off, but Rin stayed silent. Her shoulders were slumped, and while he couldn't see it, he was sure those crimson eyes were dead and lifeless as they should be. He opened his mouth to continue, only for an image of a woman in a robe of silver and gold with a golden crown, platinum hair and crimson eyes to flash into his mind. The same platinum hair and crimson eyes his granddaughter had.

 _Justeaze…_

Zouken blinked and bit back his words. He spent a few moments regaining his composure, and decided to return to his inner place. "Go and get some rest." He said as he passed Rin. "There won't be any training until Saturday evening. I expect you to be punctual, understood?"

"Yes."

The voice was dead and resigned, and unexpectedly Zouken felt a pang in his heart at the tone. It would leave him restless for the rest of the night.

 _Justeaze…_

For her part Rin listlessly made her way up the stairs to her room, passing Shinji in the hallway who unexpectedly gave her a look of sympathy. He didn't say anything, not that he could really say anything to make her feel better.

The door to her room closed softly behind her, and Rin leaned back against it in the darkness, and slowly slid down to the ground. She felt as though she were six again, remembering how the old man told her to leave her things in the foyer as he led her down to the basement, to that edge of that pit seething with worms, of how he threw her into the pit when she shied back.

 _They were all over her, bumbling and slithering and crawling over each other and over her thrashing form as she desperately sought to fight them off. She crushed many in her struggles but for every one she crushed a hundred more took its place._

 _They tore her clothes to shreds, coating every inch of her body in their disgusting fluids, getting into her eyes, her ears, her nose, her mouth, and even into places a six year-old girl couldn't and shouldn't know could be entered. And still they kept on coming, and when they couldn't get in they simply ate their way in._

"No, no, no, no…" Rin said, clutching her head as she thrashed against the door.

 _Fang-like teeth retracted, the little abominations squirming and growing and suckling as they imprinted themselves onto her and into her, changing her and remaking her into their image. The pain was excruciating, but there was more than just pain, limbs thrashing not in desperation or even just agony, the mind coming close to breaking as sensations that children should not experience burned through her nerves._

"…no, no, no, no, No, NO, **NO…!** "

 _Limbs thrashed and noises appropriate for near-terminal pain and pleasure heaved their way through the carpet of squirming filth..._

Rin doubled-over, slamming her fists onto the floor with a flare of black and red lightning that left the floor scorched and smoking black. Something _shifted_ in her, and she felt _old_.

She felt older than she was, and her body felt wrong, as though something was missing or if it was there it didn't feel _right_ … _incomplete_ … _flawed_. She felt…strange, as though she was and she was not. It felt strange.

But the mental image of a silver-haired and crimson-eyed girl lying naked and carpeted with filth touched a nerve. "I won't let it happen…" she whispered in a voice that was hers and not hers all at the same time, clutching at her head as red and black lightning flickered over her body. "…not to her…not to them…not again…never again… **NEVER AGAIN…!** "

* * *

A/N

This chapter was a bit of a pain to write, at least towards the end, since I had to have Zouken be cruel to Rin, reminding her that she's just a tool and a brood mare as far as he's concerned, which is kind of jarring considering how light-hearted the first part of the chapter is.

With regards to the ending, again I reiterate: she is not going Dark Rin. She doesn't have the affinity for it. But as Andrew Greaves pointed out, she is still in some way influenced by Angra Mainyu, due to her having been hybridized with what was left of Irisviel. She might not be able to call forth the shadow, but she can control the curse to an extent (a canon example is Kirei throwing mud at Shirou) as evidenced by the cursed lightning she manifests in this chapter.

As for what's really happening to Rin in the ending, well wait and see.


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate franchise it belongs to Kinoko Nasu and Type-Moon.

Different Fates

Chapter 9

 _Cold…_

… _so cold…_

 _Homunculi were naturally more resilient than the Humans upon which their outer appearance was modelled upon, but that same appearance imposed limitations on them. Even more so for homunculi designed for specific purposes, and as is the nature of magecraft, enhancing certain attributes caused a reciprocal downgrading of other attributes._

 _She could channel and store enormous amounts of prana, and of course serve as the vessel for the Holy Grail. She had magical potential surpassing all but the greatest magi of the modern era. But she was never meant to go into direct combat, unlike her 'cousins'. And in this freezing cold, even she who was built to withstand enormous amounts of punishment as part of her role as the Lesser Grail was slowly finding herself wearing down to extinction._

 _The freezing wind blew at blizzard force, sleet and snow whipping harsh against cold-scarred skin, draining heat and energy from the body and bleeding it out in the elements of the German winter-scape. Dressed only in a thin smock utterly useless against the elements, she lay huddled in the snow, her eyes closed and her pale skin and platinum hair blending into the snow around her._

 _Prana pumped through her circuits, producing heat that helped keep her Human functions going. It wasn't enough. And her design was incapable of conducting elemental magecraft. And she had not been instructed to do so, so even if she were capable of elemental magecraft, she had no reason to do so._

 _Her instructions were to demonstrate her durability, nothing more and nothing less._

 _The demonstration had failed. Nervous system…failing…cardiovascular system…failing…respiratory system…failing…_

 _The sound of snow being crushed beneath heavy boots reached her ears, and she moved to respond. Impossible…the nerves were deadened by cold, the muscles too locked-up to respond as they should to her brain's commands. So she just lay there, covered in snow as the footsteps came closer and a shadow loomed over her._

 _Warmth…heavy cloth was wrapped over her freezing form to her surprise, strong arms lifting her up and holding her close. Surprising even herself, she huddled closer to the figure which had lifted her up, drawn by his warmth and the surprising gentle firmness of his grip. Crimson eyes flickered open a fraction, catching a glimpse of a worn yet resolute face of a man with unruly black hair, the emptiness of his eyes illusively veiling sorrow, resolve, and kindness buried deep beneath._

" _How do I know all this?" a voice that was not her own and yet was her own echoed. "This never happened…has it…I know it has…but…it hasn't…I don't…"_

" _Kiri…"_

Crimson eyes slowly blinked open, Rin Matou shifting from where she was curled up under her sheets, her long platinum hair spilled over her face and shoulders. She shifted onto her back, raising an arm to pull her hair clear off her face and then laying it on her forehead. "What was that just now?" she murmured. "A dream…? It didn't feel like one…but it couldn't have been a memory. That's never happened to me."

 _Laughter…her (?) soft voice mingled with that of a man's deeper one, echoing among the shelves and books around them…she wore a sleeveless dress edged in gold, platinum locks flowing unhindered over her shoulders and down her back…she sat on the armrest of the chair_ _ **he**_ _was sitting on…_

 _Kiri…Kiri…Kiri…_

"What is going on?" Rin said softly. "Who is Kiri? What the hell does this all mean?"

She shook her head and rose to a sitting position. " _This is stupid._ " she thought to herself. " _That woman is definitely me, in some kind of despair-fuelled dream of a rescue romance with a man named 'Kiri'. Seriously…could I come up with a more fictitious name? And more importantly…_ "

Rin sighed and shook her head as she pushed the covers off and slid her legs off of her bed onto the floor. "I should know better than to take comfort in fantasy and delusion." She said self-derisively.

Sighing, she rose from her bed…and her eyes fell on blackened patches of the floor near the door. The despair from the previous night rose up again from inside of her, and she shuddered and clutched at herself for a few moments before pushing it into the background, more than a little angry that she'd allowed herself to forget what she'd always known about how her grandfather saw her, and in so doing allowed him to get more than a passing reaction from her.

As she allowed her arms to fall, she noticed that she was still wearing her school uniform from the previous day, and remembered that she'd fallen unconscious last night on the floor after her loss of control. "Who...?" she muttered to herself, as she gathered fresh clothes from her closet, left her room, and then headed for the toilet.

Her grandfather…she snorted at the thought of the old man taking the effort to check in on her and then carry her to her bed and tuck her in. She had more chances of facing the Dog and winning than that happening.

In fact the only times he showed 'affection' to her were the rare times when she allowed herself to be carried away by the out-of-control sensations her training subjected her body to, and even then those pats on her soiled hair and the commending words he gave were more mocking in context than affectionate.

If that was the case though…then…there was only one person who could have done so, given he was the only other person in the house apart from her and their grandfather.

"Shinji…?" she murmured as she slipped her clothes off in the toilet and entering the shower before turning the hot water on. As always she scrubbed hard, a psychologically-driven tendency caused by a subconscious urge to scrub herself clean after her experiences.

Useless of course…her platinum hair, her blood-red irises, and the worms in her were all proof of that. The best it could do was to remove any and all traces of their leavings on her skin and hair, which while comforting in its own way, did little to satisfy the urge.

She didn't fight the urge though. It was too much effort to do so, and would do nothing either way. So she might as well go with the flow.

Today's shower was different though. As she freshened herself for the day, her thoughts kept coming back to the fact that he'd checked in on her, found her unconscious on the floor, and had tucked her in. There was also the surprising glance of sympathy he'd shot her during the previous night after her 'talk' with their grandfather.

" _Why is he so nice all of a sudden?_ " she thought as she turned the shower off. A worrying thought presented itself, but a quick check of her own body quickly proved that no one had taken advantage of her – at least not in any way that wasn't unusual for her life as a Matou – while she'd been unconscious.

The question kept nagging at her, and it was a brooding Rin that swept down towards the kitchens to confront her stepbrother. Surprisingly he wasn't there. What _was_ there was a covered plate of food, along with a note.

" _Rin…_ " it read. " _…I've gone on ahead to school. I've left some breakfast for you. If you want to talk, meet me on the school roof at lunch._ "

The note crumpled in the girl's hand, Rin only managing to hold back the urge to burn it to ash with a great deal of effort. "What is he after?" she growled. "Why is he doing this? What's in this for him? He can't possibly be genuine, he just can't! There's no way he can!"

* * *

There was a thud as the arrow slammed into the bull's eye, and Shinji Matou lowered his bow. Soft applause drew his attention, and he turned his head to see the kyuudo club's advisor Taiga Fujimura watching from the doorway. "Impressive aim as always…" she said.

Shinji just smiled faintly before taking another arrow and fitting it to his bow. "You know…" Taiga said dryly. "…you'd be more popular if you weren't so standoffish. You'd be in the running for the captaincy like Shirou and Ayako for starters."

"Not interested…" Shinji remarked laconically. He raised his bow, pulled back, then aimed and released the arrow. There was a thud, and another arrow planted itself on the bull's eye.

Taiga raised an eyebrow and then sighed. Same old, same old…to her knowledge Shinji Matou had always been a good archer and student, but much like his sister he was cold and had a tendency to keep people at arm's length. To her knowledge apart from Shirou he had no close friends of his own.

But while in his sister's case it was most likely the result of being picked-on for her unusual appearance – which wasn't really fair but people could be so cruel for the most trivial reasons – Shinji's behaviour wasn't so easily attributable to any cause. Well apart from the rumours of troubles in the family, but it wasn't really her place to pry.

Even if that was the reason though, even if she couldn't look too much into the matter, she wouldn't try to help as much as she could. And an opportunity had presented itself.

"Anyway…" she began. "…it's good that you're here so early. I wanted to talk to you for a bit."

"How can I help?" Shinji asked as he released another arrow.

"As the captain is busy with other duties…" Taiga said. "…I've decided to put our top three archers on assistance duty for our newest members. Shirou and Ayako will assist the less inexperienced ones, and you will assist the more inexperienced ones."

"That arrangement seems rather unusual, especially since I don't particularly believe myself to be best suited for dealing with newbies."

"I disagree." Taiga said with a shake of her head. "You're a no-nonsense type of person when it comes to your archery, and that makes you perfect for drilling our newbies as you call them when it comes to the responsibilities that come with learning how to properly use a bow. These are deadly weapons still when you think about it, especially when it comes to idiots fooling around."

Shinji chuckled at that, and he lowered his bow before glancing wryly at her. "That doesn't sound like you, Fujimura-sensei." He pointed out, and Taiga gave a small laugh.

"I guess not." She admitted.

"Is it just coincidence though that this pushes me into a 'mentor' role of sorts, and just so happens has me interact more with people?"

"I admit and deny nothing."

"I see." Shinji said with a small smile. He raised his bow, pulled back, and aimed. "Then let's go with that."

He released his arrow, and with another thud another arrow hit the bull's eye.

* * *

"What's your game?" Rin demanded without preamble.

Shinji who was leaning against the railing on the roof simply raised an eyebrow. "I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about." He responded.

"Don't lie to me!" Rin roared, a bounded field falling into place around the roof. "What are you after?"

"Can't I simply be sympathetic for once?" Shinji asked, and Rin sneered.

"Says the one who so badly coveted the Matou magecraft…" she spat. "…and then sulked and brooded for years after I threw it into his face."

"And as much as I hate to admit it, I have to thank you for that." Shinji said, and bringing Rin to a shuddering halt. This was not what she had expected. On the contrary she had expected Shinji to try and bargain for favours from her in exchange for…'good behaviour' on his part.

 _More fool him if that was the case._

"You what…?"

"You heard me." Shinji said. "I'll admit it: I don't like you. And I never will. That superior attitude of yours, your gift of magic – setting aside the abominable nature of our family's magic it's still something I can't help covet – and the fact that we just seem to rub each other the wrong way, we'll never get along. With that said, and even with the fact that I still _want_ to be a magus despite lacking any form of magical ability whatsoever, I can sympathize with you. And at least one of our goals coincides with each other."

"Oh really…?" Rin sneered. "What do you know? Grandfather scorns you, which is a blessing in disguise no matter how you look at it."

"I saw my mother die in that pit before you ever came to the Matou mansion."

Rin was silent. "You might hate your parents or even your little sister for sending you to your current fate…" Shinji continued, pausing ever so slightly at Rin wincing and looking away guiltily at the mention of hating her little sister…but not her parents.

 _Interesting…so she hates her parents but not her little sister. She probably sees what's happened to her as a sacrifice for her little sister's sake. She has a heart after all._

 _But then again: I never expected to be sympathetic to her. Not until last night, and the old worm's removing any and all illusions as to how he sees her._

 _Mother…_

"I'll get straight to the point then." Shinji said, and pushing himself off of the rail. "I won't stand with you, but I won't stand against you either."

 _In other words, just like you I have plans about going against that bastard grandfather of ours._

Rin snorted at the thought as Shinji passed her by. "Do you really think you stand a chance?" she asked.

"Do you?"

Rin couldn't answer. "As I said, at least one of our respective goals coincides with each other." Shinji said. "And one question applies to us both: can we escape the monstrous heritage that flows in our blood?"

"Big words…" Rin replied after a moment. "…but I can't disagree. Alright…I'll play your game little brother, and I'll throw your words back at you. I won't stand with you, but I won't stand against you either."

Shinji chuckled at that. "That's about as much as I expected." He said, and went for the door. "See you later, little sister."

* * *

"Alright this is what I think." Rin began. Once again she was seated at a table in the Emiya residence. Seated opposite her was Shirou Emiya. "There isn't really anything I could teach you, given the limitations of magi – or in your case spell-casters – with aligned origins and affinities. On the other hand, you've already found a form of magecraft suited for you. In other words…"

Shirou smiled weakly at her as she trailed off. "Just like what my dad said, eh?" he said. "Just focus on what I can do, and push it as far as it can go."

"Gradation air is usually useless apart from a means of practicing fine-tuned prana control and for manufacturing sacrificial items…" Rin said. "…although in the latter case it's usually more useful to prepare and use something more substantial…but then again you've got a knack for this it seems, so…yeah…"

Rin stroked her chin thoughtfully. "For now you should hold off on what you've been doing." She said. "I'll prepare some mystic codes for you so you can clean up after yourself…"

"Couldn't you have come up with something less insulting?" Shirou asked dryly, and Rin shrugged.

"If the shoe fits…" she said, and Shirou grimaced. She smiled at him before continuing. "…anyway do we have an agreement on that score?"

"Alright, alright…" Shirou said after a moment's thought and a sigh. "…I don't like it, but I'd also rather not go against magi rules if I don't have to either. That's more trouble than it's worth."

 _You have absolutely no idea._

 _Though an Association intervention – while no doubt brutal – would probably be more preferable to what my grandfather would do to you if he had to personally intervene._

"Well then…" Rin said, rising from the table. "…that's all I really have to say to you right now. I'll be leaving then."

Shirou nodded, rising in his turn and escorting her to the front door. "Well, take care I suppose…" Shirou said as his guest passed out of his home's threshold. "…oh and by the way, I call it tracing."

"Tracing…?" Rin echoed, and then tilted her head as she thought about it. Well it fit, considering that gradation air was basically using prana to create a tangible copy of a real object, which was basically what tracing was in drawing terminology. And considering Shirou's circumstances, it set his method apart from regular gradation air.

…on the other hand though…

Rin sighed. "You're not supposed to reveal details about your mysteries to others you know." She told him. "Didn't your father teach you that?"

Shirou laughed this time round. "He did." He replied. "But it's just a name."

"Names are more important than you know." Rin shot back. "Looks like I'll have to give you more basic references…at this rate you're going to embarrass my grandfather if you're still ignorant when Tohsaka comes back."

She sighed again, and began to walk away. "Bye Emiya-kun…" she said as she raised a hand in farewell but not looking back. "…I'll be in touch."

"Yes, yes…" Shirou said, closing the front gate and heading back into his house afterwards. Rin went on her way, only partly focused on the road home, most of her thoughts focused on new projects she was planning to work on starting tonight.

Mystic codes for Shirou: firstly something to encourage mundane Humans to ignore or forget him. Then something to alter memories with on its own, something that he only needed to put prana into to use, seeing as he would be unable to do it by any other means.

And a new doll, something…

Rin sighed, mock-punching herself on the head. " _Idiocy…_ " she thought. " _…what's the point of doing_ _ **that**_ _?_ "

The thoughts persisted though, distracting her such that she literally ran into one of a pair at an intersection a couple of blocks away from the Emiya property, both of them falling to the ground as a result. "Oh sorry about that!" she began apologetically, and offering a hand to help as she got back to her feet. "I wasn't looking where I was going…"

She trailed off as she saw who it was. "No, no, it's fine…" Ayako Mitsuzuri said. "…I wasn't looking either, I was talking to Fujimura-sensei…Matou…?"

"Mitsuzuri…" Rin said. "…you live around here?"

"Not really…" Ayako said, patting her skirt clean. "…my boyfriend does though, and Fujimura-sensei invited me to have dinner with them so…"

 _Oh that's right…Fujimura-sensei is Emiya's guardian, and Mitsuzuri…oh crap…this has all the makings of a second-rate drama…_

…

…

…

 _Easy there Rin…you're not in a 'love triangle' yet, and you're not so stupid as to get involved in one._

"…what are you doing here?" Taiga finished asking as Rin pulled her mind back to the present. "You live a bit far from here don't you?"

Rin blushed slightly under their scrutinizing gaze, her mind going a mile per second to find a way to avoid getting involved in a cliché of a scene. "I…I…I got lost." She said. "I was thinking of something new to work on for the art club, and before I knew it I ended up…well…around here."

"I see…"

Rin shook her head and smiled. "No worries, I've gotten my bearings back, and I can get home from here." She said. "Bye…"

Taiga nodded and smiled back, waving as Rin continued on her way. "Bye Matou-san." She said. "Get home safe."

"I will."

Ayako stared after her though, and remained distracted all the way to the Emiya property. It wasn't until she was cooking dinner with Shirou that she finally shook it off. " _He's not the type to two-time._ " She thought as she watched him cutting vegetables, feeling a bit of shame for having suspected him. Feeling her gaze, Shirou paused and looked at her.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, and she shook her head.

"No…" she said. "…everything's fine."

"I see."

* * *

Back in the Matou mansion, Rin was perusing the shelves of the Matou family library for notes and references on mystic code crafting. She'd collected several books that might prove useful, and left for her room only to run into her grandfather outside the library.

"What are you planning, granddaughter?" he asked, taking note of the books in her arms.

"Emiya is not capable of using magecraft beyond his unique variation of gradation air." She replied, getting straight to the point. "But since he still wants to continue his activities so far, I've agreed to provide him with supplements to keep the letter of the rules in place. And in any case, it's good practice for when the Holy Grail War begins."

"Mystic codes, hmm…?" Zouken mused. "Yes I suppose it works on both counts. Very well, do as you please for now."

Zouken nodded and stalked off, and Rin went to her room. For a few minutes she just sat at her desk, mulling over her thoughts before absent-mindedly putting her books to one side and pulling out several sheets of paper, some measuring tools, and a set of pencils from a drawer. A flick of a switch had her desk lamp turned on, and she got down to her work in earnest.

The hours passed by without notice, until a series of knocks sounded out through her door nearly four hours later. "Is that you Shinji?" she asked redundantly, her hand not letting go of its pencil and her eyes not leaving the sketch on the paper.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Come in."

Shinji opened the door but didn't step in. "What is it?" she asked as he stood there silently.

"There's some food for you on the table." He said. "I'm going to bed."

Rin paused, and looked at him over a shoulder. Shinji's eyes widened and his face took on an expression of shock at the faint glow of her irises. "Thanks for the food…" she said with a small smile. "I appreciate it."

Shinji swallowed and nodded. "You're welcome." He said. "Goodnight then."

Rin nodded back, and Shinji left closing the door behind him. Rin stared after him for a few moments, and then wearily rubbed her eyes. When her hand left them, the irises had stopped glowing, not that she even noticed to begin with. She turned back to her sketches, and blinked.

The man from her dream was on the paper, along with detailed notes on his measurements. There was also a sketch of another person, a long-haired girl maybe between eight and ten years of age. As with Kiri, she also had detailed, scaled-down measurements of her height and other proportions.

Rin picked up the man – Kiri's – sketches, and regarded it closely. "Foolishness…" she said softly, tilting her head and resting it on an elbow. "…but he's not unattractive."

She put the sketches down, and picked up the little girl's. As with Kiri, she regarded it closely. After a few moments, she smiled and nodded. She put it back down and picked up her pencil and rulers, and began drawing lines and calculating the numbers. Thirty minutes later, she put her pencil and rulers down. Again, she picked up the now heavily-detailed primary draft of her newest doll and regarded it closely. Irises glowing and her lips softly smiling, she nodded in satisfaction.

"I can work with this."

* * *

A/N

Guest: Rin's somewhat OP, eh? Can't be helped, considering how buffed-up Sakura's magic will be. While it won't be anywhere as traumatic this iteration of the Fifth Holy Grail will be closer in scale to the Fourth Holy Grail War than it was in canon, in terms of both Servants and Masters.

On to notes then…I had originally planned to go back to Europe in this chapter, but the previous chapter called for follow-up. The following chapters though will be set in Europe.

Finally we have Shinji. I have…mixed feeling about him. On one hand, my instinct is to burn him alive…on the other hand, that would be a waste of his character, as much of his canon characterization was basically the result of his being allowed to get away with his shenanigans, especially his constant bullying and rape of his sister. That's not present here, as Rin quickly asserted herself before he could get any steam going.

He's not going to be a 'good' character though, and he'll be a Token Evil Teammate or something in whichever team he ends up in. I personally see him as a closet psychopath like Kariya was (personally I think that while he undoubtedly sympathized and cared for Sakura in canon, he seemed more obsessed on taking Tokiomi down than actually winning the war), so there we go.


	11. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate franchise it belongs to Kinoko Nasu and Type-Moon.

Different Fates

Chapter 10

The snow blew along with the strong breeze, dark clouds heavy with more snow hiding the stars and Moon above. A party of twelve figures cloaked and hooded in white cautiously but quickly crept up a hillside, and then threw themselves flat just below the crest. The team leader made a series of hand signals, and the magi drew their mystic codes, except for two women who quietly drew a pair of swords from behind their backs.

The team leader held up a hand, and then folded down a finger. And then another…and then another…and then another…and then another…and with a bright flare of light courtesy of a spell by another magus, the team of magi ran up and over the hilltop and through the snow-covered trees beyond.

"Deadfall…" a magus said a few minutes later, getting up from where he had been examining a recently-fallen tree. "…looks like this area's a bust too."

"It sure seems that way." The team leader said with a sign. "I'll send a message back, in the meantime someone get a fire going. We'll hold here until we get new instructions, so we might as well get some light and heat."

There were murmurs of agreement, and after several moments a fire had been started and the magi were throwing their hoods back. The wind had died down, not by much, but the trees around them broke up what wind there was. Sakura Tohsaka sheathed her sword back behind her back, and held gloved hands out closer to the fire.

"It doesn't really help all that much." She commented, and a few other magi laughed in agreement.

"Shame we can't have anything to eat…" Anika Freiin von Derfflinger said, fishing out several chocolate bars and passing them out before opening one herself. "…something hot…"

"Well look on the bright side baroness…" one of their teammates said. "…once we're done here its Christmas once we get back."

"Christmas is actually the day after tomorrow…" another magus observed. "…I can't wait to get back home with the family."

"That's assuming we don't get pulled on extended search duty." The team leader said as he came back closer to the fire. "Normally Poland is the Church's area-of-responsibility, but the Communists have so fragmented their network in Central Europe that it's become a _de facto_ Association AOR. And after that little stunt those Deep One cultists pulled during the winter solstice a couple of days back, if we don't find and put them down soon, then we've all got egg on our faces."

"No wonder lords are leading search parties." Sakura murmured.

"And we get Lord El-Melloi II." Anika said. "I wonder if we'll get to see him in action."

"Can he even get down on the action?"

"If he couldn't, then would he even go out on the field?"

"Point…I'm just saying though that the Lord El-Melloi II isn't really…well a fighter, and more an academician."

"True…well we'll find out soon enough. Hey watch this…"

Anika pulled out a thermos, opened it, pointed a finger inside, and then put the tiniest amount of prana through her crest. Steam began to hiss out of the thermos. "Is that…?" the team leader asked with a mix of disapproval and hope, while Sakura and the other magi looked at the thermos as though it was a priceless treasure.

Anika grinned and winked. "Just a little pick-me-up…" she said. "…a mouthful won't really hurt us or our ability, hell it might actually help us."

"Oh alright…" the team leader said, projecting and reinforcing a small cup and holding it out. "…one shot each, got it?"

"Right, right…"

Anika began pouring out shots of warmed wine to her teammates, and then stowed the thermos under the watchful eyes of the team leader. "Cheers…" the man said once he was sure no one would be getting seconds, and they raised their cups in turn and drained them.

"Ah…!" Sakura gushed, stretching out her body in satisfaction as the warm fluid burned into her stomach. "That hits the spot!"

She blinked and then noticed that Anika was looking at her, and had in fact been looking at her for a while now. "Is something wrong?" she asked, and Anika blinked and looked away with a soft chuckle.

"No…" she said. "…sorry about that, I guess I spaced out there for a while."

"Oh I see…no problem then. Oh hey, the skies are clear."

Eyes looked up at the sky, and a couple of magi whistled in awe. "You don't get to see stars like that in the city." A magus said. "Out here though…"

The magi sat silent around their fire, more than a few faces craned upwards to regard the glittering lights in the sky, but after a moment Anika found herself again looking at her friend, taking in the starlight gently being reflected in the clear blue of her eyes, the flickering shadows of the fire playing over her slender form, and the way her short-cut black hair gently framed her face...

Anika looked away blushing and looking into the fire, and sighed softly. " _Just what the hell am I doing…_ " she thought. " _…I shouldn't be thinking things like that._ "

* * *

The blast of magical energy shredded the crawler's tracks, and the machine slewed to a halt on the ice and snow-covered road. Magi rushed forwards, white cloaks flapping in their wake and hoods thrown back, even as the people inside the crawler rushed out.

Or rather…dog things rushed out, if dogs were hairless with raw, reddish skin, no eyes, and with a mass of bladed tentacles whipping out and around off their backs. The magi went to ground, opening up with elemental attacks and other, more esoteric spells, but prana just broke against the things like water breaking against rock.

Two magi went down gurgling, their throats ripped out while another was literally ripped to shreds. A magus drew his azoth dagger and using reinforcement was able to move quickly enough to brain one of the dog things. "Physical attacks…!" he shouted. "Use physical…!"

His words ended in a scream as three of the dog things pounced and tore him apart. The magi charged, engaging in melee while another spoke an aria and sent a wave of flame against the crawler. The crawler itself was left largely undamaged, but three Humanoid figures rushed out screaming, wreathed in flame. The magus put them down, and then turned to his fellows.

Out of the original twelve-man team, only five of them were left. "Bloody bastards…!" he snarled, kicking and spitting on one of the cultists' corpses. He gestured at the crawler, and gave a shout. "Find out where these bastards came from, where they're going, and anything else that might be of use. Move it!"

The other survivors moved to obey, rallying to an immediate point of authority given that the team leader was among the dead. The crawler was scorched from the elemental attack, its coat of paint blistered and peeling, and the interior badly-singed, but it was intact. An ugly statuette that hurt to look at was located at a place of pride on the dashboard, and one of the magi grabbed it and threw it outside where it smashed to pieces against the ground.

They rummaged through the compartments and crew spaces, but it wasn't until they found a map folded inside a compartment that they could say they found something worth their losses. " _And a couple of those were heirs of minor branches of prominent families…_ " the new leader thought darkly as he conjured a small sphere of fire to provide light to read with. " _…if this mission isn't satisfactory, I imagine there's going to be a few reprisals being lined up by those families as individual initiatives. I don't really care much for these lunatics but…_ "

The image of a village on a tropical coast somewhere going up in flames flashed through his head, while beret-wearing mercenaries opened up on fleeing hybrids with automatic weapons. And mercenaries being mercenaries, they'd probably leave the corpses or some bits and pieces of evidence lying about for the mundane authorities to find, which would cause no end of trouble.

" _Okay maybe not…_ " he thought as he continued to study the map, a finger tracing a highlighted route on the paper. " _…they'd be vengeful, but not stupidly so. They'd probably attach some of their own to ensure secrecy, along with other measures. Still, individual initiatives in cases like these ought to be avoided…ah! Here we go!_ "

The man turned to one of his teammates who'd come back holding a gem he'd fished out of the dead team leader's clothes, and which they'd use to relay information back to base camp and Lord El-Melloi II.

* * *

The jeeps roared through the snow as they thundered towards their destination, while aboard the lead vehicle Lord Waver El-Melloi II was shouting into a two-way radio to be heard over the roar of the engines. "Yes, I know that!" he shouted. "No I don't care, just get here as fast as you can! Yes, yes, no, absolutely not…will do."

He put the radio down and wiped some snow off the edge of his goggles. He picked the radio up again. "Listen up…" he said. "…alpha team and sierra team you go in from the front and draw away as many of them as you can. I'll take the command team and break into that temple of theirs from the rear. You get that?"

"Roger!"

"Roger!"

"Roger!"

"Don't worry guys…" he said. "…the rest of our forces are already on their way to join up with us."

He sat silent for the next several minutes, and then his team's jeeps broke away to circle round to the rear of the temple, which was located just a few minutes' walk away from a cliff overlooking the Baltic Sea. No doubt sacrifices were hurled off of that cliff…and Waver was going to put an end to that.

A brief pang struck his heart as most likely the villages in the surrounding provinces were probably infiltrated, and the resulting purge of his mission would see most if not all the residents dead. But then again…these things were a threat to all of Humanity. And he'd be damned if he let them just go as they please.

 _Ride past the sorrow and the loss, unburdened by regret, an example for others to follow, all the way to those legendary shores…just like you once did my king…_

… _I will be an example to my students and those who look to me for leadership._

 _And then maybe someday…just maybe…I will see you again, at the gates of the morning…_

"Lord El-Melloi…?" the radio crackled, and he picked it up.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his eyes fixed on the distant bulge of the dome-like structure of the cult's temple.

"There's a helipad here."

"What…?"

"A helipad…you know where those windmill-flying things, helicopters or something the mundane Humans have, to land and take off from…"

"I know what they are, but they have…alright everyone keep an eye out. These bastards just might call in some help."

"Yes sir, I'll pass it along."

"Will do…"

Waver put the radio down and several minutes later got off the jeep as it came to a halt, the rest of his command team rushing through the snow to the rear of the temple. In the distance they heard the sound of shouting and even a couple of explosions in the distance.

One of them thumped a fist on the structure as they reached it. "Solid sir." He said, and Waver rolled his eyes.

"Get back…" he said while pulling out and uncorking a metal test tube. He tipped it and mercury poured out, pooling at his feet. "… _fervor, mei sangius!_ "

The mercury immediately rolled up into a sphere, and silvery blurs slashed through the air before a semi-circular segment fell inwards. The crash made everyone wince, and one of his magi looked at him.

"They probably heard that."

"No shit genius…" Waver said as he stepped over the makeshift entrance, Volumen Hydragyrum rolling along beside him. The interior of the temple was warm and humidly so, and divided with wooden dividers into makeshift rooms and galleries. A pair of AKM-totting cultists rushed down the nearest intersection and gaped at the cleanly-cut back of their temple. And then with roars of righteous fury they raised their weapons.

Silver flashed through the air and they fell headless.

"Scalp…!" Waver ordered, mercury tendrils lancing out in multiple directions and giving him a feel for the place's orientation. "This way…!"

He rushed off followed by his magi, Volumen Hydragyrum happily rolling along and keeping up with its master. And a good thing too, as the cultists being hybrids gave them some degree of magic resistance and a factor in avoiding magical detection. Unfortunately for them, Volumen Hydragyrum detected vibrations to find its targets.

"That thing is handy sir." One of the magi said as it tore apart a group of tentacle-sprouting hybrids which tried to get the jump on them.

"In more ways than one, my friend..." Waver said smugly. "… _fervor, mei sanguis!_ "

The mercury exploded and then twisted into a forest-like construct that caught the…thing's punch and threw it back. It looked Human, except it was ten feet tall, had pink skin and was completely hairless with a lizard-like tail and tongue, and was of…indeterminate gender considering the less-than-modest nature of its priestly attire.

The thing screamed words at them, the words causing all of them to cringe as fire burned through their magic circuits, their innate magic resistance struggling to shunt the mental strain. A mundane Human would have been left insensate already. In fact of them was down on his knees, bleeding from the eyes and muttering what sounded like a Wiccan prayer over and over again.

"What the hell are you doing?" Waver shouted as the things moved inhumanly fast and avoided his attacks. "Help me out here!"

Fireballs, lightning bolts and curses flew through the air, but the thing avoided most of their attacks. A curse slammed into the thing's midsection, leaving a small pockmark that briefly leaked multi-coloured ichor before it healed. The thing began to laugh, causing everyone who could hear it to feel their hair beginning to rise on end at the sheer _wrongness_ of the sound…

…and a fireball exploded in its face.

"Why don't you just die monster?" one of the magi spat, and Waver narrowed his eyes. The explosion hadn't really hurt it, in fact he doubted anything short of a five-count magical attack would, but based on their data physical attacks might work.

He swore loudly as the thing ploughed through Volumen Hydragyrum's auto-defence system, the force of its leap cracking the ground beneath where it had stood. Razor-sharp claws that would have eviscerated him sparked impotently against a sheet of high-pressure mercury, but in dodging to the side Waver tripped and fell through a divider into an adjoining section.

It was filled with banners of tanned Human hides, blood inscribing glyphs that hurt to look at. Waver got to his feet, cursing loudly as two of his men died screaming, hurling single-action and single-count spells that would normally take down most heretics at close range before the monster's jaws impossibly stretched and bit thirds of their bodies off. "Granger…!" Waver shouted at the only woman on his team. "Another fireball, now…!"

The monster grabbed the magus whose mind had broken earlier, the man positively babbling prayers for help that never came as the thing bit his head off. Then a fireball exploded against the thing, and it turned spitting and hissing towards the magus who'd cast the spell.

"Oh shit!" she shouted as she moved to run.

"Oh yes!" Waver said. " _Fervor, mei sanguis…!_ "

Distracted with Granger, the monster didn't see mercury tendrils lashing out to wrap themselves around its neck and limbs, while others lanced out though and hooking themselves deep into the monster's flesh. "Just die already…" Waver spat, and made a sweeping gesture with an arm. The mercury tightened and tore the thing apart in a spray of ichor and flesh. "…burn it."

"Yes sir."

Waver watched as the thing's remains burned, and then glanced sharply in the direction of fast footsteps, which turned out to be a couple of magi. One of them sported a bloody bandage on a cheek while the other was sporting a black eye. "Sir…" the former said. "…we managed to nab a number of priestesses…they were ah…busy so we got them easy but…"

"But what…?"

"They're abandoning the dome."

"Everybody out…! They might have rigged the place to blow! Move…!"

The magi didn't need to be told twice, running like their lives depended on it – which they just might – followed by Waver and Granger. Volumen Hydragyrum happily rolled along of course.

As they burst out of the ruined front of the dome Waver spotted obviously-hastily-dressed cult priestesses bound and gagged as they were quickly herded out of the temple while in the distance he spotted a large mass of thickly-bundled people exchanging fire and magical attacks with the magi – the rest of Waver's forces – that pressed in from all sides. And then Granger was pointing up at the sky.

"Look…!" she shouted.

Waver did just that, and did a double-take. "Is that a Chinook?" he gaped. "Where the hell did they get one of those?"

And then a bright, laser-like beam lanced upwards and turned the helicopter into a ball of fire that fell out of the sky to slam and explode again on the ground.

* * *

"Bull's eye…!" Anika said triumphantly as she watched the helicopter explode, the blonde German magus standing in a shooter's stance with one hand held index finger pointed up at where the Chinook had been. And then Sakura slammed into her, driving her down to the ground…as a series of slugs flew through the air she's been standing in just moments ago.

"Are you crazy?" Sakura hissed. "These guys have guns! And you were just standing there as though you weren't suddenly illuminated!"

Anika blinked, her thoughts scrambled both by her avoiding death by a hair and the closeness of Sakura's face to her own. "Sorry…" she finally managed. "…and thanks…"

"No problem." Sakura said, getting off of Anika but staying prone and opening up with Gandr machine gun-like against the cultists in the distance. "They're breaking, but let's keep this up to the very end."

There was no doubt about that. With all hope of escape or reinforcement gone, many of the cultists were throwing down their weapons and holding their hands up in surrender, while others were going all out with the intent of going down fighting…and inevitably began shooting their former fellows trying to surrender.

"We've got them on the run lads!" a magus with a strong London accent shouted while waving a projected sabre in the air. "Over the top…!"

Anika and Sakura and a few others stared at him, but most followed his lead and charged forwards. "What the hell?" Sakura shouted. "This isn't the Somme!"

"So what do we do?" Anika asked.

Sakura muttered a few things under her breath, before opening up in bursts with her Gandr. "I don't know about you…" she replied. "…those things might not be very much affected by magical attack, but if someone wants to play WWI, then I'm staying put in my machine gun nest, thank you very much."

"Oh is that right?"

Anika fell silent as she aimed at a hulking, four-armed mutant and fired, the laser-like beam turning its head to mush. "I'll be playing markswoman then, if you don't mind." She said.

"No problem."

The two girls stayed put in their little nest up until the fighting came to an end, and the sullen surviving cultists were herded away while the magi burned the corpses of the enemy, recovered what could be safely recovered from the temple before burning it too, detonating the cliff and sending it crashing into the sea below, and then leaving as well.

* * *

"Bloody hell…" Waver grumbled as he sat in a helicopter headed back to Germany, from where he'd take a plane back to London. "…I went in with a hundred magi and came back with sixty, the remaining forty either dead or injured. And the dead include fifteen heirs and heiresses to prominent families. This is going to cause waves."

"Sir…?" Granger asked from where she was doing the documentation for the field report.

"No, it's nothing." Waver said as he accepted an offered brandy from Volumen Hydragyrum, now in 'her' maid form. "Just griping…"

"That's not healthy."

"Oh I know that."

"I meant the brandy sir. It's not good for your liver."

"And you don't have any vices, eh Granger?"

"None that hurt my liver, no sir…"

Waver just sighed and took a long drink. "Ah that's the stuff…" he said, and giving the brandy back to his mystic code which put it away. He then noticed Granger – the only other survivor of his command team – looking at him curiously. "…you have something to say Granger?"

"Any word on what's going to happen to those people?" she asked. "Apart from…well vivisection and all that considering we know so little about how the so-called Deep Ones and the Divine Beasts and True Demons they worship affect the Human body…?"

"Interrogation and conceptual analysis of recovered artefacts…" Waver said as though reading by rote. "…vivisection and other forms of physical analysis as you said…nothing pleasant Granger, it's probably best that you _don't_ know."

"I…yes sir."

Waver sighed again and sat back in his seat. "Really, really…" he grouched. "…it's almost Christmas, and then I get roped into something like this. I lose men, and then I have to get involved in all the unpleasantness that follows a suppression operation. This has got to be the worst Christmas ever."

Waver turned his eyes to his only remaining teammate. "What about you Granger?" he asked. "Any plans for Christmas…?"

"Not…really…" she said evasively. "…I…I don't really have anyone to go home to, so I planned to keep busy over Christmas and well…I have a few…friends who don't have anything to do either so…"

"Is that right?" Waver asked, and he thought it over for a bit. "So you don't have anything planned?"

"No sir."

"No family to visit…?"

"No."

"I see. In that case, I'll have you tag along to the Archibald Christmas Party this year. After all the trouble I pulled you into earlier, it's the least I could do."

"Oh I…I wouldn't want to impose."

"Nonsense…" Waver scoffed. "…the Archibald family is rich and loves to show off. And it's a fact that celebrations _always_ have some things left over afterwards. You wouldn't be imposing at all, especially since I'll have you as part of my entourage."

Granger's eyebrows rose at that. Waver _had_ a reputation for little to zero tolerance for hangers-on and such. Anyone foolish enough to try – and there always were a few idiots – usually found themselves the target of his irritable self and always ended up asking for an apprenticeship transfer after a term or two. Only magi with a genuine desire to learn and to study succeeded in Waver's shadow.

"But…you don't have an entourage."

"I do now."

"I…yes sir."

"Don't worry about it." Waver said with a smile. "Just be polite, don't be opinionated, say what they expect you to say, and follow my lead. Do that, and you'll be fine."

"Yes sir."

"Now then…" Waver said while fumbling around in a bag pocket and producing a sleeping mask of black silk. "…if you don't mind I'll take a little nap. And I suggest you do too Granger. When we get back, you'll probably be rushing to prepare for the Archibald Christmas Party tomorrow, so get some sleep."

"Yes sir. And thanks for the concern."

"If you really want to be thankful, then actually take my advice."

Granger smiled and blushed somewhat before stowing her writing materials and the field documentation. "I suppose this can wait then." She said.

"Yes they can." Waver agreed while sliding the sleeping mask over his eyes. "And if someone gives you trouble for it, tell them I told you to put it off."

"I'll keep that in mind sir."

"Good."

* * *

A/N

I'm back! Sorry for the wait, but college calls.

Hmm…nothing really to say, this chapter is primarily setup and a means to introduce Waver in a badass way since while he won't be a Master himself he'll influence one of the Masters in the coming contest, but I didn't want him to just walk in out of the blue (outside of a humorous entry in an earlier chapter) so some background as to what he's up to lately might be useful.

Oh, and we're one year before the Fifth Holy Grail War. Sakura and Anika are fifteen, while in Japan Rin and Shirou are sixteen.


	12. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate franchise it belongs to Kinoko Nasu and Type-Moon.

Different Fates

Chapter 11

Heavy clouds shrouded the Moon and the stars, snow falling slowly but steadily in the still and cold air to lie heavy on the ground, the trees, and on the walls, roofs, and battlements of Hohenzollern Castle. In contrast the castle interior was warm and brightly lit with the golden light of hundreds of candles. Liveried servants calmly proceeded with their duties, and in the main hall elegant figures chatted and mixed with each other to the sounds of an orchestra as high-ranked nobles and Hohenzollern scions held court in balconies overlooking the hall below.

In an antechamber adjoining the entrance to the main hall the Prince and Princess of Prussia received their guests before they could proceed to the main hall. The nobles had already finished presenting themselves to their hosts and lieges, and now it was the turn of the 'Egalitarian Elites' the Hohenzollerns and their noble vassals surrounded themselves with to present themselves.

The term and the system itself were established by Louis Ferdinand von Preussen the Prince of Prussia in the wake of the Second World War. The war had left the Fatherland in ruins, it and its people's reputation in ruins, and the influence of its traditional leaders at an all-time low. To make matters worse – and to add insult to injury – the Allies egged-on by the hypocrite Winston Churchill had actually dissolved the Prussian state, further crippling the cause of Hohenzollern restoration.

Even in the Clock Tower where the Hohenzollerns had been vainly working for decades to gain approval to use magic to discreetly bring about a restoration, the Germans found themselves being viewed with distrust, mundane fears and sympathies bleeding through the magi and their mentalities. As the networks which the Hohenzollerns had forged and maintained in the Clock Tower since the time of Frederick William the Great Elector (the first magus to appear within the Hohenzollern family) crumbled to pieces, Prince Louis Ferdinand determined that he would not see the Hohenzollern position in both the mundane and magical worlds be reduced to empty formality.

This led to the promulgation of the Egalitarian Elitism policy. Under this the Hohenzollerns and their noble vassals would sift through the ranks of common-born magi both in the Clock Tower and beyond, isolating those with promise (high magical potential, sharp minds, rare elemental affinities, origins, sorcery traits, and any combination or derivative thereof) and bringing them into the Hohenzollern orbit by means of patronage or in the case of the truly-promising ones, appropriate marriages.

There was opposition of course. But the prince had been absolute and had persevered, and as the results began to show within a few years opposition died out. Fresh blood invigorated the bloodlines, as demonstrated by the children of elites wedded to old lineages, and the large numbers of talented individuals born to or aligned with the Germans eventually forced the French and British-dominated Clock Tower to stop sneering at the Germans and to treat them with due respect.

Even fears of 'cultural contamination' proved to be of little worry: the prince had craftily taken advantage of the elites' resentment at the snobbish attitudes of the British and the French, the Germans welcoming them with gentle encouragement that not only bred loyalty but also drove the elites to eagerly assimilate into German culture. Within a decade the Germans had rebuilt their foundation in the Association as a whole, and over the following decades had expanded their networks such that once again the Hohenzollerns could once again seek to gain approval to use magic to reclaim their throne.

The British and the French remained leery of course but by the time Louis Ferdinand passed on, the German position in the Clock Tower was long since secure.

One such elite was Sakura Tohsaka, with her high magical potential, rare Imaginary Numbers sorcery trait, and Second Magic-derived family mysteries qualifying her for consideration, and upon passing said consideration was quickly placed yet again on consideration for a noble marriage.

The engagement was finally set in stone nine months ago during her fifteenth birthday, with Johann Freiherr von Derfflinger, thus cementing her position as one of the German elites.

Currently Sakura waited in line, wearing a sleeveless dress of rich red that went down to her knees, matching pumps, and a coat of matching red trimmed with white fur. A simple necklace of gold with a ruby pendant hung around her neck, the magus concealing the lower half of her face with a mother-of-pearl-inlaid fan. Beside her, her fiancé fidgeted, clearly uncomfortable in the formal wear he was wearing for the night.

"I would have thought that you'd be used to wearing clothes like that." She observed with amusement.

Twelve year-old Johann Freiherr von Derfflinger rolled his eyes. "It's not that. It's…Miss Sakura I'm twelve. I'm not supposed to be here." He said. "I don't even know why I agreed to be your date for the night."

"Was it because I asked nicely?" Sakura said with a small smile. "Or is it the fact that your father felt it would reflect well that you'd be seen attending the Christmas Party here at Hohenzollern Castle with your fiancée?"

"Both…" Johann grumbled. "…though we'd best avoid going out of sight. Let's not become the target of rumours, shall we?"

Sakura's eyes narrowed briefly in thought, and then she smiled as she closed her fan and ran a hand through her hair. She once tried to wear it long like her sister had once done, but long hair had proven troublesome once she'd taken up swordsmanship, and she'd reverted to the short-cut hairstyle she'd favoured as a child.

"Yes, that sounds like a good idea." She said, and then stepping forward she gave a curtsey while Johann bowed, standing as they were before Prince George Frederick von Preussen the Prince of Prussia and his wife, Princess Sophia.

"Your Highnesses…" she began. "…thank you for your invitation. It is an honour to be received into your presence and in your home for the evening."

"And for me as well…" Johann added.

"The honour is ours Miss Tohsaka, Baron Derfflinger." The prince said. "Please rise."

The couple did as asked, and the prince and princess smiled at them both. "Welcome to our home for the night." The princess said. "We hope that you enjoy this evening, and of course congratulations on your recent engagement."

"Thank you Your Highness."

Prince George Frederick nodded. "We will not keep you occupied any further." He said. "Please go ahead, and enjoy yourselves until the evening meal is served."

Sakura and Johann bowed and curtseyed, and then left for the main hall as yet another couple stepped up before the prince and princess. As they entered the main hall Sakura pulled her purse out from inside her coat, and withdrew a handkerchief which used to delicately pat her forehead of sweat. Johann stared at her accusingly.

"I would have thought you'd be used to occasions like this."

"Oh very good Johann, to use my own teasing from earlier against me…" Sakura said as she led Johann towards a staircase leading up to the second floor. "…but it's not every day that you meet with royalty, much less in occasions like this."

"That's not true. You meet with Princess Louise Francoise plenty of times."

"Yes, but she's not the Prince of Prussia. His Highness Prince George Frederick is, and we don't know each other as is the case with his cousin. One can't help but be tense in that situation."

"Point…" Johann agreed, and then watched as Sakura pulled a letter from her purse. The seal on it was telling. "…I'm guessing we're joining Her Highness' court for the night…?"

"Your sister will be there, and Her Highness' circle is my station. It's only expected."

"True."

A pair of liveried guards in anachronistic blue and white uniforms and sashes blocked their way, but bowed them up the stairs after inspecting Sakura's letter of invitation, which not only invited her for the night's Christmas festivities, but identified her as part of Princess Louise Francoise von Preussen's circle.

The princess wore a blue-trimmed gown of rich violet that left her shoulders and part of her cleavage bare, along with white elbow gloves. A tiara of silver and diamonds rested on her hair, while the badge of the Order of Louise First Class – a black-enamelled cross with the medallion centrepiece of the order – was pinned over her left breast on a white ribbon with three black stripes (as a member of the Prussian Royal Family she automatically received it on her eighteenth birthday two years ago). Behind the princess her faithful retainer and childhood friend Katherine Ritter von Kreutzer stood protectively in a Prussian Army captain's dress uniform complete with a dress sabre.

Princess Louise Francoise nodded as both Sakura and Johann bowed before her, and then Sakura went off to find Anika Freiin von Derfflinger elsewhere in the balcony's adjoining salon. Johann moved to follow only to stay with a gesture from the princess.

"So Baron Derfflinger…" she began while motioning him towards a nearby seat. "…congratulations on attending your first public event. And on your engagement as well, I don't believe I've congratulated you before now, though your fiancée is a different matter."

"Thank you Your Highness."

Louise Francoise's lips curled with amusement. "There's no need to be so tense." She said with a smile. "It's not like I'm going to eat you if you make a mistake, just throw you in the dungeons for a bit."

The expression on the baron's face threw the princess into a fit of laughter, and Katherine coughed primly. "Lady Louise…" she said chidingly. "…please refrain from such crass jokes. They are most inappropriate."

"Yes, yes, thank you for the reminder Katherine."

"You're welcome Your Highness."

The princess smiled fondly at her friend before turning back to Johann. "Seriously though my lord baron…" she said. "…there's no need to be so tense. Stay appropriate and within the bounds of proper behaviour, and you'll be fine."

"I'll keep that in mind."

The princess laughed again. "See…?" she said. "You can do it after all."

Johann smiled and rubbed the back of his head, and Louise Francoise sat back on her chair. "So…" she said. "…if I might ask, how are you getting along with young Sakura?"

"Well I suppose…" Johann ventured. "…but it's not like we see each other that much."

"Hmm…" Louise Francoise mused. "…but you are friends yes?"

"Yes, we're friends, though not as good as my sister and Miss Sakura are."

The princess smiled as though she'd heard something interesting, and then continued with a nod. "Being friends is good." She said. "Love is ideal in a marriage, but a matter of convenience for an arranged marriage. It helps, but is not indispensible. Still, being friends is a good way to start it off, and is usually enough for a happy marriage even if love does not grow out of it."

"I…see…"

Johann lowered his head, thinking things through. He'd known of course that it was always that case in an arranged marriage, but he'd never considered it on a personal basis before. Rationally he accepted it as a fact of reality, a product of his and his fiancée's social statuses, but emotionally he found it…disappointing.

"I can see that it provoked some thought." Louise Francoise said, and startling the boy from his ruminations. "In that case I urge you not to consider this matter on your own, and to consult with your future spouse."

"Yes Your Highness."

The princess nodded and then looked over Johann's shoulder at the approaching pair of Sakura and Anika, who exchanged greetings with the rest of Louise Francoise's court or circle as they passed them by. "Speak of the devil…" she said as they arrived and gave a respectful bow. "…I was just discussing a certain matter with Baron Derfflinger just now."

"Your Highness…?"

The princess' eyes briefly flashed towards Johann, and he swallowed before drawing Sakura's attention to him. "Um…" he began. "…can we…can we talk later? About…you know…our engagement…?"

"Hmm…" Sakura mused while uncomfortably rubbing an arm. "…well I suppose it was inevitable. And we have been treading around the topic for months now, and even before then so…yeah…"

Louise Francoise nodded in approval, and then noticing the rest of the circle's attention drawn to them decided to play a bit. "I understand that you'll probably want a bit of privacy for your conversation later on…" she said with a smile that sparked alarm in her retainer's mind. "…I would however urge you to keep your wits about you, and not to give in to adolescent hormones just because you are now engaged."

The couple in question turned beet-red, and giggles and even outright laughter (from the two Americans) from the rest of the circle. Anika looked torn between scandal and amusement, but Katherine was definitely scandalized, especially since her princess was laughing her heart out behind a hastily-opened fan.

"Your Highness…!" she protested.

"Oh come now it's just a bit of fun." Louise Francoise scoffed, and then rolled her eyes at her retainer's reproaching gaze. "And we're all friends here, aren't we girls?"

The rest of the circle gave their verbal agreement, and Johann suddenly realized with childish horror that he was the only male in a salon full of women. "Is something wrong my lord baron?" the princess asked, and it was only with herculean effort that he managed to moderate his reaction.

"No, everything's fine Your Highness."

The princess didn't look convinced, but was distracted as a manservant below rang a small silver bell for silence, and then announced that dinner was now served. "Ah…" she said while rising from her chair. "…time for supper it seems. Now then ladies – and my lord baron – shall we proceed?"

* * *

Prince George Frederick rose from his chair, a crystal goblet held in one hand. Silence fell across the gathered princes, lords, and elites as their prince prepared to address them. "Our dear relatives…" he began. "…our loyal lords…and our loyal friends and allies…once again we welcome you into our home for this joyous evening, and extend our hopes that you would find our hospitality not lacking."

The prince paused, and then raised his goblet. " _Suum cuique…_ " he said with a smile, the motto of the Kingdom of Prussia: to each his own. The guests raised their glasses, returning the prince's toast.

"… _suum cuique…!_ " they said, and the prince smiled.

"And Merry Christmas to us all..."

"Merry Christmas…!"

The prince drained his goblet, and his guests followed. He sat back down, supper beginning in earnest with the guests chatting with each other over their meals. Sakura found herself conversing over the table with Franz Freiherr von Derfflinger, current head of the Derfflinger family and father to Baron and Baroness Johann and Anika von Defflinger.

"Miss Tohsaka…" he began. "…my daughter tells me that you saved her life during your recent expedition to Poland a couple of days ago."

Sakura blinked. "Yes, yes I did, but it was nothing special I assure you." She said. "Even if she wasn't my friend, she was a comrade on the battlefield. I…well at the risk of sounding melodramatic I only did what I should have done."

The baron laughed at that. "Indeed…" he said. "…in any case I would thank you for saving my daughter's life. I and my family are in your debt Miss Tohsaka. And we shall see it paid in time."

"I would not wish to impose…"

"Oh it's no trouble at all, my lady…" the baron interrupted, and raising his wineglass in a toast to her. "…it is only right that debts, especially life debts, be paid in due."

Sakura looked uncomfortable, but a pat on the shoulder from Anika shook her from her reverie, and she returned the toast to the approving gaze of Princess Louise Francoise. The rest of discussions over supper were mere small-talk, and once the tables were clear the guests were led back into the main hall by their hosts, with the Prince and Princess of Prussia doing the first dance and the guests joining in afterwards.

Princess Louise Francoise watched with veiled amusement as Sakura and Johann tried their turn at dancing, concealing her amused expression behind a fan. Katherine made every effort not to show any emotion at the sight, while Anika just looked exasperated. "You have something to say, my dear baroness?" the princess eventually asked.

"I'm just wondering how someone so good at swordsmanship like Sakura can be so bad at dancing." Anika responded.

"There's a marked difference between swordsmanship and dancing, even if both require precision physical coordination." Katherine replied. "For starters you're not aiming to stay one step ahead of the enemy, or for that matter to disarm and kill said enemy when it comes to dancing. And besides: Miss Tohsaka is taller than Baron Derfflinger."

"Well if that's the problem then it should solve itself in a couple of years, maybe less." The princess said. "Speaking of problems…well it's not really a problem, but it does concern me, _Anika_."

Anika looked sharply at the princess, who never used first names unless truly necessary. And if the princess' aim was to catch Anika's attention, then she had succeeded. "Your Highness…?" she asked.

"I've noticed for some time now." Louise Francoise said neutrally. "You know what I'm talking about."

Anika smiled ruefully. "I see." She said neutrally.

"It's nothing to be ashamed of." The princess assured her. "Does young Sakura know?"

Anika's smile turned sad. "I don't think so." She said. "And I hope she never does."

The princess looked at her with a raised eyebrow, and Anika sighed, closed her eyes while shaking her head, and opened them again. "I know Sakura's social obligations, and of course my own and Johann's." she said. "I won't make things any more completed than they already are."

"It will hurt."

"Oh yes…" Anika agreed. "…it already does. But…Sakura…"

She trailed off, and the princess nodded slowly. "You have no intention of telling her." Louise Francoise said. "You don't wish to burden her with the responsibility of how you feel towards her…very well that is your decision. With that said, I would urge you to speak with her about this matter."

Anika looked at the princess in surprise, and Louise Francoise folded her fan and tapped her chin a few times. "You are friends." She finally said. "That should be reason enough. And if you need more…"

The princess paused and then looked at her knowingly. "…don't you trust her to able to handle responsibility?" she asked, and Anika's eyes widened in surprise. The princess smiled and looked away. "The final decision is yours my dear baroness, and I trust you to make the right one."

Anika looked thoughtful, and as the dance came to an end nodded slowly. "I understand Your Highness." She said. "And thank you for the advice. I will…think on it at length."

"Good, good…" the princess said approvingly, her eyes following Johann and Sakura as they walked towards one of the big windows looking out over the grounds outside. "…haste only makes waste. An old adage, but it is one that is quite relevant. Nevertheless, do not take too long, and only spend as much time as you need."

Anika nodded again, and took a pair of wineglasses from a passing server. She handed one to the princess, and then raised her own in a toast. "To your health Your Highness…" She said, and Louise Francoise smiled and returned the toast.

"And to yours my dear baroness…"

* * *

"What do you expect from this relationship Johann?" Sakura said, staring out of the windows at the snow falling outside.

 _That sounded much better in my head._

"Miss Sakura…?"

"What do you expect from this relationship of ours? We're friends after all, and let's be honest: this engagement of ours is only out of obligation."

 _Just like my own parents' marriage and I know how_ _ **that**_ _turned out._

Johann briefly looked away and scratched a cheek thoughtfully. "I…well our contract states that…well it's very general so I suppose…that was your idea wasn't it?" he stammered out.

"Yeah…I wanted to give us both room to work around each other, in case things didn't work out between us. As long as we fulfilled our obligations, then…"

Johann smiled sadly. "I won't force you to be a housewife…" He said. "…or to stop being a magus, or anything you don't want to do. I know that it's not really…normal for boys my age to talk like this or about things like this…but as a magus no beyond that a noble, I'm not really normal am I?"

Sakura laughed, turning away from the window and ruffling his hair much to his consternation. "Well this is the first time I've ever heard of a kid admitting that he's a kid." She said, and he scowled at her.

"I'm not in denial." He said crossly, and then he sighed. "I…I can't take credit for all that on my own though. I just followed my parents' example."

"Your parents' example, huh…? Lucky you…"

Johann looked saddened at those words, especially given Sakura's own wistful expression. Apparently her parents didn't have a happy marriage. It was no wonder then that she never talked about her family.

"I could work with those expectations." Sakura finally said. "And as for my expectations from this engagement…I just…I just don't want either of us to waste away."

"Waste away…?"

Sakura didn't answer at once, instead looking out of the window at the snow falling outside. "Mother…" she said. "…she tried to be the perfect and dutiful wife to my father. She was…happy, or at least I think she thought she was."

"Sakura…" Johann began. "…if you don't want to talk about this…"

"It's fine." Sakura said. "It's something that needs to be said. Mother…I didn't know at the time, I just thought her to be the sweetest…but now…I realize…I realize she must have been in denial. Hopes…dreams…ambitions…everything she treasured…myself and my sister included…"

Johann's eyes widened: he didn't know Sakura had a sister.

 _What happened to her? Why hasn't Sakura spoken of her in all this time? And why does she sound so sad?_

"…she sacrificed it all for that man: father." Sakura said with a note of bitterness. "Father…he was a gifted magus, and an astute manager of the family properties…but as a father…he could have been better. I…"

 _No matter how much sister worshipped him…no matter how much I tried in my youth to impress him and be seen like how he saw sister…now…now I know…I don't want to be like him. And no matter how sweet my mother was…I don't want to become like her._

"I won't become an empty husk like my mother was." Sakura said. "Perfection is pointless if you lose everything in the process. And I won't ask that of you either."

Johann and Sakura stared at each other for a few more moments, and then he smiled at her. "I think we can work with that." He said, and Sakura smiled back and nodded. "My parents…well because of them I can't really say that I understand how your parents were like…but I can understand enough to know why you feel that way…"

Johann paused and sighed. "Damn I'm talking big aren't I?" he said, and Sakura laughed before walking past him.

"Shall we try and dance properly one more time?"

Johann nodded, and followed her to the dance floor. " _I won't ask you to be perfect._ " Johann thought. " _There's no such thing as perfect anyway, and your father should never have asked it of your mother. Dancing though…_ "

Johann scowled at the thought. " _Damn it…_ " he thought. " _…how the hell am I supposed to lead if she's taller than I am? Ah, ah…let's do our best, and work at it as best we can._ "

* * *

A/N

I'm offended if you people think I'd reduce Sakura to mere filler. This chapter should demonstrate that despite not having the same flaws as canon Rin, Sakura is hardly having a happy life, as well as some insights into how she sees her family.

Egalitarian elitism…it sounds so very unlike the magi, no? Until you realize that for the German nobles giving all those common-born magi a place among them is cheap for getting their rare origins/elemental affinities/sorcery traits/etc. bred into their bloodlines, to say nothing of warm bodies to rebuild their networks shattered by Hitler and his ilk.

Note that _suum cuique_ (to each his own) is still the motto of the House (formerly _Royal_ ) Order of the Black Eagle, and was also the motto of the now-defunct Kingdom of Prussia. Its German translation was bastardized by the Nazis, but the Prussians/Hohenzollerns never used it – the Latin text was and still is preferred – so there should be no problems with the Latin version.


	13. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate franchise it belongs to Kinoko Nasu and Type-Moon.

Different Fates

Chapter 12

Kirei Kotomine didn't particularly like the summons that he'd received, knowing quite well that it would probably involve nothing good. He was after all a former Executor, and the Overseer of the Holy Grail War of Fuyuki City. And now here he was in Tokyo, invited to an informal lunch with the Archbishop just a few days after Christmas.

"So Father Kotomine…" the Archbishop began once their meal was over – rather bland and lacking spice in Kirei's opinion – and servants began serving coffee. "…shall we get down to business?"

"As you wish Your Excellency…" Kirei said, taking a sip of his coffee. Conversation over lunch had mostly been small talk, mostly about the health of Kirei's small congregation in Fuyuki. In truth Kirei didn't care much for them, and at times questioned the depth of their faith or even how much of the Church's teachings they truly believed in.

He even wondered at times if they only attended his services out of a sense of routine obligation as opposed to true piety, though he couldn't really blame them for that. Humans had a natural tendency to take comfort in the most mundane things, such as their daily or periodic routines, much as he took pleasure in the suffering of others.

If he could not deny his nature, then could he really blame others for not denying theirs?

Of course, they unlike him never questioned _why_ that was the case for their existence…but that was ultimately beside the point.

"You are aware that the late Tokiomi Tohsaka's daughter and heiress joined the Association at an early age, are you not?" the Archbishop asked.

"I am aware."

"Then would it be news to you that she's involved in the Hohenzollern faction of the Clock Tower?"

Kirei's eyes widened and then narrowed in surprise. "It would certainly be news to me." He replied. "Sakura Tohsaka and I were…I wouldn't say friendly, but we got along well enough before her father's death. However there has been no contact between us since her departure, unsurprising considering it would hardly be politic to be in contact with any of us at the premier centre of Thaumaturgy in the world."

"I see."

Kirei sipped at his coffee. "On the other hand…" he continued. "…I am not surprised the Hohenzollerns were quick to recruit her or bring her into their orbit. Ever since the Second World War the Hohenzollerns have always hungered for fresh blood and talent to strengthen the bloodlines of their vassals and through them their own, to say nothing of ammunition in the byzantine politics of the Mages Association."

"And that is precisely why you are here." The Archbishop said, and again Kirei narrowed his eyes.

"You believe that the Tohsaka are no longer suitable for our purposes in containing the Fuyuki Grail's power?" Kirei asked. He didn't really care of course: whether or not someone used the Grail as it was meant to, it would unleash Angra Mainyu on the world should it ever be completed, and that was all that mattered to him.

Perhaps the source of all evil could answer his question: why?

"Humph…" the Archbishop snorted. "…I wouldn't be surprised if young Tohsaka does not simply surrender the Grail to them in order to advance her position in the Imperial Court."

"At the risk of seeming to contradict you Your Excellency, there is no Imperial Court…"

"None officially no…" the Archbishop interrupted. "…but the German monarchists have never stopped longing for their lost empire, and I wouldn't be surprised if they intended to use the Grail of Fuyuki to force through the restoration of the German Empire."

"That would indeed be counter to our position that the Grail never be used to influence the affairs of the world." Kirei agreed. "And yes, having been caught in the orbit of the German monarchists from a young age, I will acknowledge that there is a great chance that Sakura Tohsaka will be thoroughly indoctrinated to support their goals."

"More than that…" the Archbishop said. "…she is to be married to a baronial Prussian family once she and her fiancé are both of age."

"Congratulations are in order then." Kirei said, unexpectedly curious if such a pairing would result in a hollow and self-destructive relationship like the one between Sakura's own parents. "However I must point out that this may yet prove useful to us. The Soviet Union has fallen, but much like the Revolution of 1917 which led to the downfall of the Russian Empire ultimately heralded the rise of the Soviet Union, it is entirely possible that this new Russian Federation may yet prove a threat to the Holy Church's interests. Much like we supported the Third Reich against the Soviets, perhaps the restored German Empire could be used to oppose a future threat from the Russian Federation."

"Some cardinals certainly think so." The Archbishop admitted. "However times have changed. We have no need for strong European powers to secure our long-term interests. No, we have sufficient mundane connections to have the Americans do it for us. And the Americans have certainly proven more resilient than any would have thought over a century ago."

"The Japanese Empire, the German Empire, the Third Reich, the Soviet Union…" Kirei enumerated. "…and even the mighty British Empire, have all been supplanted by the USA. Yes I see the point there. Even if the Russians would rise again, the Americans would certainly be more capable of opposing them than any European power could, as proven by history and economics."

The Archbishop nodded, and Kirei took another drink of his coffee. "Then…" he began. "…you wish for me to execute Sakura Tohsaka when she returns to Fuyuki City?"

The King of Heroes would not be happy with that, as for some strange reason he seemed to dote on the young girl from almost ten years ago. Surprisingly that was the case despite that fact that he kept calling her a rebellious child. And the King of Heroes had little tolerance for insolence, and as far as Kirei knew rebellion could and should be seen as insolence.

 _Such a paradoxical state of affairs…_

"Were it so simple…" the Archbishop said. "…however such a course of action would be excessive in the extreme, and could provoke a backlash should it be uncovered. Granted the chances are minimal, but still…"

"I understand." Kirei said. "I am to sabotage her role in the coming contest, and to reserve execution as a last resort is that it?"

The Archbishop nodded, and Kirei chuckled before giving a nod of understanding. "Very well…" he said, raising his coffee cup in a toast to the Archbishop. "…if that is the Church's decision, then I will comply as I can."

* * *

"So Kirei…" Gilgamesh said while lounging on a sofa. "…how will you proceed from here?"

"I will proceed as I always have." Kirei answered, newly-arrived from Tokyo and having just informed the King of Heroes of the events that had transpired there.

"Oh?" Gilgamesh said with a curious smile and tone. "Well isn't this unlike you. You normally never tell untruths, and yet here you are breaking your word to do all you can to that priest from the south."

"And that is precisely what I intend to do." Kirei said with a smirk. "You wish to judge Sakura Tohsaka for yourself is that not the case King of Heroes? I cannot oppose you and as such I can do nothing against her. Therefore I will keep my word to the Archbishop to do all I can to oppose her, which is nothing."

Gilgamesh burst out laughing. "That is so very much like you Kirei." Gilgamesh said gleefully. "And such interesting news about that rebellious child of Tokiomi's, and how unsurprising it is that she lives up to the name I have given her."

Gilgamesh smirked as he swirled the wine in his glass, remembering his first and only encounter with the rebellious child almost ten years ago.

 _The girl was young, barely six years of age. Her hair was cut short, gently framing her face, and she wore a long-sleeved shirt of red over a dark-coloured skirt. She carried a book on magecraft with her, such that was left in this dull era, and she fidgeted under the King's crimson-eyed gaze._

 _She fidgeted, but did not flinch._

 _Such strength of spirit…so unlike her father…Gilgamesh could not help but smile at the sight._

" _King of Heroes…" Tokiomi began as he noticed what was happening, but he stopped and fell silent as Gilgamesh raised a single finger._

" _Child…" he said, addressing the man's daughter. "…do you know who I am?"_

 _The girl nodded slowly. "You are Gilgamesh, the King of Heroes." He said._

" _Is that all?"_

 _The girl shook her head. "I…I overheard father and Kirei-san talking about you so I…" she said hesitantly. "…I looked it up…you killed the Bull of Heaven…you travelled the world to search for immortality…"_

" _Ah, the Bull of Heaven…" Gilgamesh said fondly, recalling the struggle against the mad beast the shameless gods had sent to destroy his kingdom. "…a great battle it was, and at great cost to my kingdom and people alike. I avenged them as their king, and in my generosity they avenged themselves by feasting on its flesh."_

 _The girl looked a bit ill at that, and Gilgamesh chuckled. "Perhaps a bit graphic for your age, is it not child?" he asked, and the girl nodded slowly and gave a small smile. And then the smile faded. Gilgamesh noticed and tilted his head quizzically. "Is something the matter child?"_

" _Do you miss him?" she asked. "Enkidu…the gods killed him for helping kill the Bull of Heaven."_

" _Sakura…!" Tokiomi snapped, appalled. He then turned to Gilgamesh and bowed deeply. "King of Heroes I most deeply apologize for my daughter. She is still young, and more than an extent unversed in propriety. Rest assured…"_

 _Tokiomi fell silent as Gilgamesh walked closer, and then knelt down before Sakura. "You miss someone too, do you not child?" he asked softly, and he smiled gently as she looked down, clearly unwilling or unable to answer. "Do not fear. Answer: your king wishes to know."_

" _Yes…" Sakura said. "…I miss my sister."_

 _Tokiomi looked away at that, the old conflict between the father and the magus reigniting in the depths of his mind. Sakura knew nothing of this, a child as she was, while Gilgamesh perceived but did not care. If the man lacked the wisdom and will to reconcile the two extremes, much less the decisiveness to act upon it, then he would simply have to reap what he sowed._

 _That was the way of the world, in accordance with the laws laid down by the King himself._

" _I will not mince words child." Gilgamesh said. "You are common-born, and the longing and grief you feel are as nothing to those of the King's. Enkidu was my friend, my one and only, and one who's worth shall never change. Does that answer your question?"_

 _Sakura lowered her face again. "I'm sorry." She said, and with a laugh Gilgamesh gently raised her face by the chin._

" _Do not apologize." He said. "You are a child, and it is the nature of children to ask about the world around them, and the people therein, just as it is the King's nature to rule over all that exists. Speaking of which…yes…you are second-born are you not?"_

 _Sakura nodded, and Gilgamesh rose to his feet. "And yet here you are, bearing a mantle which you should not bear." He said. "Granted it was your father's decision, but from what I have learned it was your actions which led to that decision. Truly you are a rebellious child."_

 _Sakura's mouth slightly opened, but something about the King of Heroes' words and bearing reassured her not to fear. Tokiomi on the other hand…_

" _King of Heroes…" he began, only to fall silent as Gilgamesh's crimson eyes briefly-flickered, viper-like in his direction._

" _Rebellion is not the proper way of things." Gilgamesh continued. "As the King I must place upon your shoulders the burden of atonement. So the King decrees: never step back, press onward, and prove with the fruits of your labours that you are worthy of the mercy that I grant on this day."_

 _Sakura blinked and gaped, and Gilgamesh smirked and ruffled her hair. "I'll be looking forward to it, rebellious child." He said before turning to walk away._

Gilgamesh smiled wistfully as he recalled the memories of the past. "How marvellous…" he said softly. "…that I granted mercy not only to one who has rebelled against proper authority, but one who dared remind me of that old grief."

The smile faded at those words, and to Kirei's surprise the King of Heroes looked regretful. He didn't say anything though, and neither did the blonde Servant. " _Enkidu my friend…_ " Gilgamesh thought. " _…I miss you._ "

The thought brought a measure of peace ever so briefly to his mind, simmering with fury as it was at the degradation of his kingdom and people alike in this shallow era of mediocrity, and Gilgamesh smiled as he recalled yet another rebel, one whose spirit burned like fire and defied the law of the land and the heavens alike to ride to the ends of the Earth.

"You will not be the first rebel to face the King." Gilgamesh murmured as he brought his glass to his lips. "Rebellious child, I look forward to meeting you once more."

* * *

"Ah…!" Waver breathed in a relaxed fashion as he reclined his comfortably-padded chair behind his desk, and resting his feet on a convenient footstool. He lit a cigar and took a deep breath of Cuban tobacco. "It's good to be back. Even all this paperwork that's piled up is worth being home after so long."

The office door slammed open and a blonde girl strode in angrily. " **WAVER…!** " she thundered.

 _Goodbye good mood._

"Reines…" he growled unhappily, regretfully putting his cigar out and putting it away before turning his chair to properly face her. "…can I help you?"

"Can you help me?" Reines Archisorte El-Melloi paraphrased with a laugh. "Why yes, you can help me. You can start by explaining **this**."

At that she slammed a piece of newsprint on his desk. Waver raised an eyebrow, completely unimpressed. "The Clock Tower Journal…?" he asked. "Seriously Reines…? You know as well as I do that this rag is barely worth wiping a coffee spill."

"I don't give a damn." The blonde girl growled. "It doesn't matter if the material or the medium is worth crap, enough people read it that the trash they push out could still hurt my – _our_ – family's reputation!"

Sighing and rubbing his forehead – she did have a point enough people read the Clock Tower Journal despite it being nothing more than a glorified gossip tabloid otherwise it would have gone out of publication long ago (and he rather liked the crossword himself) – Waver decided to at least see what had gotten his 'sister' so up in arms. Thankfully he wasn't drinking or smoking at the time, as he might have choked otherwise.

"I have a what?" he asked as his eyes went wide. Reines rolled her eyes.

"Now you get concerned." She muttered, and Waver tore the newssheet to pieces all the while muttering invectives against the publishers' families, hobbies, and even sexual preferences. "Well how do you intend to deal with this situation?"

Waver was already rummaging through his cabinets, before pulling out something that looked like the form for an official letter of reprimand. "Those rumourmongers…" he seethed as he filled out the form with haste. "…it seems it's about time they get reminded why they shouldn't involve lords in the usual swill they publish about our less reputable colleagues."

Reines looked on as Waver finished filling the form out, and then stomped over to his door. "Can't you get a flunky to deliver that for you?" she asked, and Waver froze.

"Oh shoot…" he muttered.

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Reines asked, crossing her arms and raising an eyebrow.

"Granger…she didn't come in today. She probably saw that and locked herself in her quarters." Waver replied absent-mindedly, and then he rushed off out the door and down the corridor.

"Hey wait a minute…!" Reines shouted, tearing off after Waver herself. "Get back here…! I'm not through with you yet!"

Their shouting continued to be heard as it faded off with the distance, leaving the torn pages of the newssheet lying on Waver's desk. Miraculously, the torn pieces of paper had fallen on the desk in a way that the original headlines could be read and the picture below legible: Waver El-Melloi's Secret Paramour, while the picture was of him and his new secretary at the Archibald Christmas Party a few days ago.

* * *

"That bastard…" Reines seethed as she bit into a piece of toffee with undue savageness. Her cousin Roxanna Archibald kept her face neutral, silently commiserating with Reines' current spot of temper. "…I can't believe he just ran off like that, and leaving me to handle the resulting scene on my own."

"Well…" Roxanna began. "…you have to admit, Waver cares a lot about his students, apprentices, and even flunkies, even before Granger showed up. It's only natural then that he'd get this worked up over the effect it would have on his subordinate, given that she doesn't have a lord's position to hide behind like he does."

"Humph…" Reines scoffed. "…I suppose that's commendable, but he should be more concerned about the effect this would have on the family. And that still doesn't excuse the fact that he practically left me out to hang. Me…! If it wasn't for me, the family elders would have had him executed for stealing Uncle Kayneth's catalyst, and starting the whole messed-up affair that ended with Uncle Kayneth's death and the loss of his crest. If it wasn't for me, he wouldn't be a lord and just a glorified pencil-pusher here in the Clock Tower offices…"

Reines trailed off, muttering under her breath as she finished her toffee and started on her coffee. Roxanna serenely took a sip of her own coffee, gently placed it down on the table, and then folded her hands on her lap. "So…" she said with a smile. "…green-eyes jealous, in other words…?"

Reines choked on her coffee, spluttering and coughing with indignation. "W-w-w-w-what…?" she said, her face turning red. "Jealous…of course not…why would I be jealous that he's showing more interest over a broad of no distinguished lineage instead of the family image…"

Roxanna rolled her eyes. "Oh come on Reines…" she said. "…I'm not saying you're in love with him, you're much too young for that."

"What?" Reines shouted, with her voice very high even for her.

"You probably just have a crush on him, that's all." Roxanna said. "It happens to us all, especially when we're at the adolescent stage of our lives."

"I…I…I can't have a crush on him! T-t-that's just wrong! He's **Waver**! He's my brother!"

"Yeah, and he's fairly good looking too." Roxanna said. "And it's not like you're blood-related or were even raised together. Come to think of it, the whole brother-sister thing was started by you. I wonder…"

"You think too much, you know that?" Reines said frostily, and resting her head on one elbow. "There is absolutely no way that I, Reines Archisorte El-Melloi, heiress to the Archisorte family and the El-Melloi lineage, would have a crush on that spore!"

"Spore…?" Roxanna echoed. "How eminently civilized…I think you've been reading too much cheap fiction. That stuff rots your brain."

"I do not read cheap fiction!"

"Oh really…? Then what's with the pile of romance paperbacks hidden below the sock cabinet…"

"How did you…wait…those aren't mine. They're just…uh…someone planted them there obviously!"

"Sure, sure…" Roxanna said, picking up her coffee again. "…keep telling yourself that."

Grumbling under her breath, Reines opted to sulk in her armchair instead. " _Okay…_ " she thought to herself in an effort to get away from that line of thought. " _…I thought Waver_ _ **was**_ _a bit cute when I first met him. But he's not anymore…but still…_ "

The blonde girl sighed. " _I'm bored._ " She thought. " _Studies…family affairs…Clock Tower business...the occasional vampire or heretic hunt…that's all there is to life right now. I wish something interesting would happen, so I actually have_ _ **something**_ _to do beyond what everyone else is already doing, and what everyone expects me to do. Something…exciting…something…different…_ "

As she thought those words, a brief flicker of light flashed over her right hand, unseen by either Reines or her cousin, tracing out a three-petal pattern before flashing and vanishing. It was painful though, and while the light had gone when Reines jumped in shock and surprise and looked at her hand, she didn't fail to notice the pain.

How couldn't she? It had felt like someone was running a red-hot poker over her skin.

" _What was that?_ " she thought while rubbing her hand and then closely-examining it. She shrugged once she saw there was nothing there.

"It's probably just static." Reines said to Roxanna. "It happens during winter."

"I see." Roxanna said. "It's probably nothing then."

"It is." Reines agreed. "More coffee please…? And let's talk about something else."

"Like what…?" Roxanna said, pouring coffee for her cousin. "I don't think you're in the mood for gossip right now."

"Tsk…" Reines muttered. "…alright how about this then: I'm bored. As in really, _really_ , _**really**_ bored. I wish I could do something really interesting, or something like it would happen."

"Hmm…" Roxanna mused. "…I don't really know what to say to that. Oh wait…I think I do."

"What?"

"Be careful what to wish for, it might come true."

Reines rolled her eyes and took a sip of her coffee. "Oh please…" she scoffed. "…what's the worst that can happen?"

* * *

It wasn't much really, just a very old and slowly-disintegrating tome of aging parchment bound in leather, though both were of very high quality: considering the age of the tome, if it were of lesser-quality material, it would probably have disintegrated by now.

Aged hands carefully and with surprising gentleness pried the tome open, medieval Aramaic script inscribing words of wisdom on the aging pages. As with all medieval lore, there was probably more to the words than what was apparent, given the era of intolerance that it was. No doubt it was a code in itself, and one of astonishing complexity. Profound wisdom and brilliant poetry on the surface, but hidden underneath the secrets of one of the greatest magi of the modern era.

The Caster Class of Servants was a dangerous one, even unwise some might say, for a magus to summon another magus and one of greater power than one was. The Caster Class was also weak in terms of statistics, with only the Assassin Class weaker. And the three Servant Knights – Lancer, Saber, and Archer – all possessed high magic resistance, yet another handicap to the class.

But on the other hand the Caster Class wasn't without advantages. The Caster Class could engage from a safe distance and even from hiding through the use of magic, and there were ways to circumvent magical resistance. And Zouken Matou _knew_ magi. Even if the Servant outclassed him and his granddaughter in terms of raw magic and knowledge well…

…so long as Rin had command spells, there would be nothing to really fear. And the experiment – a failure in some ways but exceedingly successful in some – was fully under his control.

Zouken smirked, patting the newly-arrived catalyst before locking it away. There was still some time left until the Holy Grail War would begin, and there would be no point in putting it out for now. He had other matters to attend to, and returned from his study where he'd gone to inspect the catalyst that had arrived earlier to the basement.

The wet sound of flesh rubbing against flesh echoed dimly in the shadows, and as usual Zouken took his place at the lip of the pit, coldly observing the unresisting experiment's continued progress.

 _Just a little more…and I will have the Grail…and then…and then…and then…I…will have…what…I…want…_

* * *

A/N

Kirei makes his first real appearance, and with a Hellsing shout-out to boot.

Gilgamesh…some of you might wonder at how nice he is in the flashback to this AU's Fate/Zero, but keep in mind that FZ Gil wasn't as much of a jerkass as FSN Gil was. He might not be blackened by the Grail, but it is canon that it reduces his divine aspect in favour of his Human aspect, or as I see it, it makes him less kingly and more of a bully. And he does like children, as demonstrated in Fate/Hollow Ataraxia. So it shouldn't be too much of a stretch for FZ Gil to be amused and/or merciful about Sakura's 'rebellion' as opposed to being offended.

One of the non-canon Masters should be fairly obvious in this chapter, as well as hints as to who Rin's Servant will be.


	14. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate franchise it belongs to Kinoko Nasu and Type-Moon.

Different Fates

Chapter 13

" _Hey Emiya…?"_

" _What?"_

 _Two eleven year-old children were sitting on swings in a park, swinging back and forth. Both of them sported reddish hair rare among Japanese, but otherwise didn't look anything special. Just a pair of friends enjoying some time together…_

" _Have you ever thought about getting a girlfriend someday?" Ayako Mitsuzuri asked, and Shirou looked a bit exasperated._

" _This again…?" he asked. "Mitsuzuri, you really need to give up on this. We're much too young for it."_

 _Ayako just laughed at that. "Maybe…" she agreed. "…but you can't blame me for being curious. Anyway you didn't answer my question."_

" _Well…I don't think it'll be too bad…eventually…but I've never really thought about it to be honest."_

" _But you have thought about it…just a little?"_

" _Well…yeah I guess…"_

" _Then…" Ayako began with a small grin. "…what's your type of girl Emiya?"_

" _Huh?" Shirou said as glanced at her with his swing coming to a halt, Ayako's following suit soon after. "That's…private…"_

" _Eh? That's no fun." Ayako protested. "And besides: we're friends aren't we?"_

" _Hmm…" Shirou briefly mused before giving a sigh. "…you won't tell anyone else?"_

" _Of course not…" Ayako scoffed. "…it'll be our little secret. If you want to make it fair, I'll tell you all about 'prince charming' later on."_

" _Prince charming...really…?" Shirou echoed sceptically before giving another sigh. "…alright I'll talk."_

" _That's the spirit!" Ayako said with an even bigger grin. "Well…?"_

" _Wait I'm thinking…" Shirou stalled with a small blush, unable to look at Ayako in the eyes. "…let's see…um…well I was thinking…someone sweet and gentle with long hair…who cooks good…um…feminine I guess…? Yamato nadeshiko, I guess..."_

" _What?" Ayako suddenly interrupted. "That sounds like the complete opposite of me!"_

" _Huh…?" Shirou said, completely wrong-footed as he turned his eyes back to Ayako. "What does that have to do with anything?"_

 _It was of course, the wrong thing to say. "Emiya you idiot…!" Ayako shouted as she punched him off his swing before storming off._

 _Shirou lay on his back for a while, rubbing at his chin, but when he caught sight of Ayako angrily storming off he quickly got to his feet. "Hey wait…!" he shouted as he ran after her. "Mitsuzuri wait! Mitsuzuri…!"_

"Idiot…you idiot…" Ayako Mitsuzuri sleepily murmured, her eyes blinking open as she lay asleep on her arms on her desk in the kyuudo club president's office. They blinked once, twice, and then three times before she abruptly sat up with a blush on her face. Sighing, she ran a hand over her face.

" _Well we work well together…_ " she thought to herself as she glanced at a wall-mounted clock. " _…though I wonder if this is really healthy. I mean we just got together after that little argument and stuck together ever since but…that's not really…the 'normal' way to start a relationship…_ "

Sighing again, she shook her head as she collected her things. "Well normal or not when getting together…" she said softly to herself. "…I don't really see a reason to stop making it work so there's no need to think like this."

Making her way out of the kyuudo club, she paused and driven by some impulse hid herself as she briefly caught sight of Shirou leaving the school grounds with an unusually cold expression on his face. " _Strange…_ " she thought. " _…he doesn't look very happy. Did something happen? He certainly didn't look out of it earlier._ "

Briefly taking the time to think about it, she decided to quietly follow and see what had gotten into Shirou, and more importantly, what he was going to do about it.

 _I hope he doesn't do anything stupid._

* * *

The crowd milled with mixed curiosity, apprehension, and confusion outside the police line, policemen crouching behind cars and armoured vehicles while SWAT teams waited for the order to break in. Before them was a traditional-looking Japanese estate, albeit one that stuck out somewhat sorely in the heart of the downtown part of the city. It was also however, the home of one of the smaller and more disreputable yakuza families that called Fuyuki City home.

That same family had suffered some reverses lately, so much so that the police could actually do more than just token action against them. And unfortunately, one such police action – a search for suspected contraband on the premises – had pushed the latest head of the family a little too far, starting a siege that upon Ayako's arrival had lasted for four hours already.

Police helicopters flew by overhead, and they had in fact confirmed that the criminals were preparing for a last stand. And the police already knew that the fugitives had automatic weapons. The bodies of several dead policemen lying on the ground were proof of that.

Ayako looked around nervously as she stood in the crowd. She'd lost sight of Shirou as they'd come closer, and in her attempts to regain her bearing she'd somehow been pulled into the crowd.

The problem was…she just _knew_ that this was what had drawn Shirou, like a flame draws a moth.

Unbidden, memories of a younger Shirou speaking about being a 'hero of justice' came to mind, and she swallowed dryly as more policemen began to push the crowd back. Apparently negotiations between the law and the fugitives had broken down, and the order had been given for the latter to be taken down at once.

Grenades were lofted over the low wall surrounding the estate, white clouds of smoke screening the SWAT teams as they used rams to collapse the wall and advance inwards. Gunfire erupted, ricocheting off of the SWAT troopers' assault shields as the fugitives opened fire from inside the main building. The policemen returned fire, the crowd breaking and fleeing in panic as police and fugitives exchanged fire with lethal intent.

Ayako found herself being bounced about as the people in the crowd tried to get away, curiosity turning to fear and terror. Initially she too was caught up in the crowd's fear, but control – the same control that allowed her to master the art of the bow – was quickly reasserted. Unwilling to risk falling and getting trampled, Ayako fought her way through the crowd and took shelter in the shadow of a police van. A nearby policeman spotted her and made to make her leave, but took one look at the panicking crowd and thought better of it.

He wasn't stupid. It only took one misstep, and anyone could get trampled, potentially fatally too.

"Keep down miss." He said instead. "Things are getting hot, and it won't do you good if you avoid getting trampled under only to get hit by a ricochet or a missed shot."

Ayako nodded, fully intending to follow the policeman's advice. " _Of all the things to happen, why did I have to get caught in the middle of a riot?_ " she silently lamented while looking around her surroundings as best she could. " _Shirou where are you? Why were you heading here? Don't tell me you're…?_ "

And then she saw it. Just the briefest flicker of light streaking through the early evening twilight, which most people would probably just dismiss as a trick of the air. But she'd seen the flicker before, albeit much closer.

It was an arrow streaking through the air.

Curious, she crept closer all the while staying under cover. She saw the flicker again, and then again. Following their direction she noticed that they were aimed at the building the fugitives were holed up in.

 _I want to be a hero of justice._

Ayako's eyes widened, and then she shrank back, shaking her head. Something…felt…off…it felt as though someone or something was…raking through her head.

 _You're merely seeing things._

 _There's no one there._

 _Just forget about it._

Ayako shook her head a few times, employing the mental exercises she used to attain perfect – or at least close to perfect – calm and control, usually when she needed to fire an arrow. And not just for an arrow, she also used them when she studied, supressing distractions and temptations alike, and other tasks that needed focus and concentration.

Ayako took a deep breath, withdrawing into a state of calm focus. She narrowed her eyes at the sensation of water sliding off of glass in her head, but after a moment it faded. She took a look around the van again, and saw the flickering once more. Periodic intervals between shots, and slight variations in trajectory: it was definitely an arrow.

She couldn't see the source, and again felt something cold in her head, but she just _knew_ who it was. And to her mixed horror and amusement, she remembered certain…urban legends and gossip about random crooks and thugs getting shot by arrows in the act or even mysterious…incidents in the midst of police situations…and began to suspect that a certain someone was behind them.

* * *

Shirou Emiya balanced himself on the roof of a nearby apartment, using a black-painted compound bow to shoot arrows at the fugitives holed up in the building in the distance. The bow was an expensive Olympic model, given as a gift to him on his fifteenth birthday by 'grandfather' Raiga Fujimura. Shirou didn't know whether or not the old man knew of his activities, but regardless it was a welcome one.

And if he did know and intended to bribe Shirou to turn a blind eye to his own business…well he needn't really worry. Shirou had no reason to act against him, as while the Fujimura weren't saints by any stretch of the imagination – they _were_ yakuza – they weren't quite villains either (especially when compared to some of their less reputable colleagues).

Shirou _was_ grateful for the gift though. The bow was well-made, easier to use, easier to conceal, and offered superior penetration and firing rate over the longbow he used in kyuudo. The only downside of course, was the maintenance, which took longer and was more difficult.

As for arrows, Shirou had even used the bow to his advantage. Rin Matou had taught him the basics for mystic code crafting (and had told him that was all he was getting on the matter as more would require him to become a member of her family which was understandable no matter how he looked at it) and some bits and pieces about alteration. And he'd used all those to make his own arrows.

They weren't very special to be honest. Shirou just took a piece of coal and used alteration to create a carbon fibre arrow, adjusting stiffness, and length as needed. Ultimately they looked no different from normal arrows fired from any other compound bow. That is until Shirou actually needed to use them for his 'heroics'. When that time came, a bit of alteration gave their heads monomolecular edges, while reinforcement for his body and weapons alike meant he was confident he could shoot through tank armour if needed.

And right now, his arrows went through the stone walls of the building like hot knives through butter, and striking down the fugitives holed up inside. His only complaint in this situation was that while he could get the fugitives' general locations by simple inference based from where they fired their guns, he couldn't really guarantee perfect accuracy.

He wasn't a perfectionist by any stretch of the imagination, but he liked to do things _right_.

Still, no one was perfect.

Shirou reinforced an arrow, loaded it, pulled the bow back, aimed, and then fired. The arrow tore apart a fugitive's knee before burying into the ground. The man fell screaming, clutching at his ruined knee. The police had already taken the main building, and without line-of-sight Shirou didn't dare shoot into the building for fear of friendly fire. As such he was now simply keeping fugitives from escaping into the chaos.

Shirou retrieved an arrow from his case, reinforced and loaded it, and then aimed and fired. Another man fell screaming, and he nodded in satisfaction as the police finally showed up. He could kill if he had to, but if he could, he would show mercy and let the mundane authorities deal with the rest of the issue. As the police took charge, Shirou folded up his bow, loaded it into the case and closed it, and after making sure nothing was left behind, took his leave via the fire escape.

The main stairs would probably be covered by CCTVs, and while the amulets Rin had helped him craft would work on people _directly_ , he doubted they would work _indirectly_ i.e. people seeing him coming and going on a television screen. Still between his usage of _real_ weapons now – in the past he'd used traced arrows – and the new mystic codes, his risking magic's exposure was at a 'normal' level.

Oh sure an entire urban legend had sprung up about him – the Archer of Winter for some strange reason people were calling him now – but it involved nothing about magic. Just a bow-wielding vigilante, nothing more and nothing less…

And as far as Rin and her grandfather were concerned, that was just fine. If anything the urban legend of a vigilante would actually help hide the fact that magic was involved, as people would focus on the vigilante aspect as a whole as opposed to its components. And that assumed that anything of magic could be seen. Shirou was already careful before his encounter with Rin, and with his mystic codes 'planting' suggestions in witnesses' minds (at least until they got up close and personal in which case they were capable of snuffing out entire memories) he and the other magi in the city were clear on the matter of secrecy.

Whistling to himself, Shirou walked out of the alley with his schoolbag slung over one shoulder and his weapons case in one hand, striding off to his part-time job.

* * *

"I'm home." Shirou said as he closed the front door of his house behind him. As he took off his shoes and put on his slippers he noticed another familiar pair of shoes besides Taiga's. He smiled at the sight, and made his way to the dining room. As expected he found Ayako helping Taiga preparing dinner.

"Welcome home." Taiga greeted him. "Dinner should be ready in a while, so why don't you go and get changed first."

"Okay…" Shirou agreed. "…will you two be alright?"

"Yeah, we can handle this."

"Okay then."

Shirou walked off, but Taiga noticed Ayako following him with her eyes. "Did something happen?" Taiga asked.

"Well no…not really…it's just that…" Ayako fumbled, and Taiga frowned.

"He's not cheating on you, is he?" she asked, and Ayako choked.

"No…!" she said. "He's not. And it wouldn't be like him to."

"Hmm…normally I'd say that you're too trusting but…this is _Shirou_ we are talking about, so yeah. But if that's the case, what's the problem?"

"Um…well I'm not really sure it's a problem it's just that I think he's been keeping secrets from me or something like that…"

"Hmm…" Taiga mused, briefly taking her attention from the fish slices she was cooking. "…if he's been keeping secrets from you I'd say it's neither of our places to pry. Unless it's something illegal of course, but then again this is _Shirou_ …"

 _Yeah, except he's been running around town as a vigilante…_

"Well if it bothers you so much…" Taiga finally said, noticing Ayako's overly-thoughtful expression. "…why don't you go and talk to him about it? Just don't push too much alright? If you do, that'd probably end with a lover's quarrel."

Taiga winked at her, and with a nervous laugh Ayako went off to find Shirou.

* * *

Shirou stepped out of the toilet only to find his girlfriend leaning against the adjacent wall. "Oh hey…" he said. "…did I take too long?"

Ayako blinked and then shook her head. "No it's fine." She said. "I just wanted to talk for a bit."

"About what…?"

Ayako paused, instead spending the next few minutes simply staring at her boyfriend. Shirou tilted his head questioningly, and scratched a cheek uneasily. "Ayako…?" he asked, and she blinked again.

"Is…is there anything you'd like to tell me?" she finally asked, and Shirou blinked while looking taken aback.

"Not…really no…" he said, and Ayako slumped slightly. "Ayako…? What's wrong? What's all this all of a sudden?"

For a moment Ayako felt like lashing out, to accuse him of lying to her, of taking advantage of her…but she couldn't. She wasn't like that, and any of that was unfair to Shirou. He'd always been the perfect gentleman, and in hindsight their relationship was…well _it still was_ him catering to her.

" _Typical Emiya…_ " she suddenly thought. " _…always placing others before himself. Now that I think about it…if he really is the Archer of Winter, then he probably knows how dangerous me knowing would be, or for that matter, even Fujimura-sensei. Is he trying to keep us safe by keeping us in the dark? It wouldn't be unlike him to think like that after all._ "

She shook her head and gave a smile for his benefit. "No, it's nothing." She finally said. "You know that I trust you, right? That's why I want to ask: do you trust me?"

"O-of course I do." Shirou said, looking taken aback again.

Ayako smiled wider. "Then just remember…" she said. "…if you ever need to talk, I'm here alright?"

"Alright…I guess…hey what's this all about?"

Ayako just grinned, now back to normal, and pointed to behind Shirou. He turned and was unpleasantly surprised by a glowering Taiga. "You…!" she growled angrily while grabbing by the collar and shaking him. For such a petite woman she had a _lot_ of strength. "You've been cheating on Ayako-chan haven't you?"

"What? No…! Why would you even think that?"

"Liar…! Why else would Ayako-chan be this worked up, eh? I didn't bring you up to be a womanizer, no I certainly did not!"

"I have absolutely no idea what's going on! H-h-hey Ayako…!" Shirou cried out as his sister continued to shake him around like a rag doll. "Do or say something…!"

Ayako just laughed at his predicament. "Sorry Shirou…" she said while stepping into the toilet. "…but when you have to go, you have to go."

"Ayako…!"

* * *

"Let silver and steel be the essence." A girl with long silver hair said, her eyes closed as she stood on the edge of a glowing magic circle, one arm held out palm-downwards in front of her. Below the palm on the ground lay the medieval tome, bathed in the light of magic. "Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation. Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall. Let the four cardinal gates close. Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate."

Zouken Matou watched silently as his granddaughter performed the summoning ritual for a Servant for the soon-to-begin Fifth Holy Grail War. It was still several months away, but considering the class they were aiming for, earlier was better to allow the Caster ample time to prepare materials and to set up shop. And he was fairly certain that the Einzbern would be summoning a Servant early as well.

If there was anyone currently alive – apart from Zelretch – who could take advantage of the system nearly as well as he could, it was Jubstacheit and his family in distant Germany.

As for Tohsaka…well Sakura Tohsaka was fairly well-connected, and she probably had a good catalyst at her disposal (or soon would), but she lacked the expertise to summon a Servant early.

It was all academic of course. Any magus worth the name would not hesitate to take any advantage they could get when the chance appeared. No one could really fault Zouken for throwing the dice early (or even twice not that anyone would know) just as he couldn't fault the Einzbern for planning to do so (probably).

"Let it be declared now: your flesh shall serve under me, and my fate shall be with your sword. Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail. Answer, if you would submit to this will and truth. An oath shall be sworn here. I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven; I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell. From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three great words of power, come forth from the ring of restraint, protector of the holy balance…!"

Three things immediately happened in quick succession. The first was the magic circle flaring blindingly-bright, which _was_ supposed to happen. The second was for a humanoid figure to begin materializing in the middle of the circle. Again, this _was_ supposed to happen.

What was _not_ supposed to happen was a _**wrenching**_ sensation tearing through his granddaughter – which he could feel to some extent through the worms inside of her – followed by an expression of pure horror to appear on her face. And not just on her face: even Zouken could feel himself quailing at the sheer emotion of his granddaughter at that moment.

 _This was_ _ **not**_ _foreseen._

" **ILLYA…!** " Rin Matou screamed as she clutched at her head, crimson eyes wide and inexplicably filling with tears as she fell to her knees. "Illya…Illya…why…darling…why…our Illya…"

And just as abruptly Rin's eyes rolled back and she collapsed forward onto her Servant's feet. Zouken, in a rare moment of complete and utter stupefaction, could only gape at what had just happened. It was only broken when the Servant finally deigned to move.

He was – well Zouken _assumed_ that the Servant was male – very flamboyantly dressed. His face for starters was concealed behind a featureless mask of gold – nothing _too_ unusual about that magi were more than capable of using more than their normal senses to sense the world around them – along with a full bodysuit that wouldn't be out of place in a circus but less so on one of the greatest magi of the modern era, and finally a mantle of blue.

Again, this was not foreseen.

Zouken narrowed his eyes as Caster stroked his Master's hand, specifically the one with command spells, and then redirected his attention to the two dolls fussing over his unconscious Master. The Servant's head tilted to one side, regarding the two dolls. And then he just as quickly ran out of interest, instead picking up the tome used to summon him.

Rising to his feet, he spent the next few minutes perusing said tome, only raising a single finger to silence Zouken when he tried to address him. Zouken fumed at the slight, but decided against provoking the Servant. At length the Servant nodded, and closed the tome. For a moment he just placed a gloved hand over the tome, and then with a flicker of light restored it to its original condition.

The Servant nodded at Zouken, apparently in thanks for returning his (Caster's) material to him (or at least some of it), before said Servant picked his Master up and carried her away. Zouken stayed silent in the darkness, thinking and brooding.

" _Well…_ " he finally thought. " _…he's certainly as eccentric as his legend makes him out to be. Well so long as he's useful I don't really care._ "

The old man frowned he remembered the recent…incident. Apart from the fact that he had absolutely no inkling of _that_ happening, the girl…her emotions were too… _profound_ to be false. And while he'd no idea who 'Illya' or this 'darling' she'd mentioned were, he had his suspicions.

" _Could she have inherited the previous vessel's memories along with her abilities?_ " he thought to himself. " _Interesting…_ "

Zouken found himself smirking at the thought. If that was the case, then when this war ended he should look into gaining access to the Justeaze-series of homunculi's collective memories that his granddaughter had apparently inherited.

 _Nothing_ _ **too**_ _intrusive at first of course…we wouldn't want to damage her ability to bear children after all…and we still have to see if it really is worth the effort…but once she's provided an heir_ _ **and**_ _it turns out to be the case after all…_

Zouken smirked. Yes, the Tohsaka material certainly was by no means defective.

* * *

A/N

Right, Ayako and shaking off mental interference, or at least a weak, long-range variation…it's called breathing and walking, a form of Thaumaturgy in canon that apparently doesn't need prana or magic circuits to work, instead relying on martial arts (among other Eastern disciplines) to produce similar effects to magic. I'm not saying she's a master – only about one of those appear in each generation according to the wiki – or even an adept, she only has a most basic application (through her kyuudo focusing exercises) that would shake off weak mental interference and spells (at least in _my_ interpretation) and would be of no use against 'standard' spells and Servants (like Rider attacking her for prana in canon).

Care to guess who Caster is…? He's going to cause all sorts of shit to go down, considering he has a few months before the war begins to set up shop. And Rin has a…ahem, minor breakdown, no surprise considering _that_ set of memories…

…Zouken being Zouken move along…

…last note: time-skip a few months from the previous chapter, we are now a few months before the fifth war. Just so you know the time setting.


	15. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate franchise it belongs to Kinoko Nasu and Type-Moon.

Different Fates

Chapter 14

 _The girl sat against a wall in her room, holding her legs against her body as she dully-gazed out of the window opposite and above her as the Sun inched its way towards the sunset. And then it would happen again, as it had for the past two weeks._

 _She would go down to the basement of the house, shed the mocking façade of her dignity, and allow the worms to violate her again and again as they had every night ever since her family had stripped her of her name and thrown her to this hellish fate._

 _Did they know?_

 _Did they ever truly care?_

 _Or was she and her sister just tools to be used and discarded when needed?_

 _It wouldn't surprise her if it were the case. Magi were after all, supposed to be able to do what they needed to do for the sake of the Art._

 _She knew that. It was one of the first things that had been taught to her. So why did it hurt so much?_

 _Or at least…why did it so much in the past?_

 _Nowadays she just didn't care. Screaming did nothing. Crying did nothing. Begging did nothing. The old man and his son just coldly stared down at her as she lay naked in the pit, her form covered by the worms as they writhed all over her, smearing her flesh with their vile fluids or forcing their way and making themselves at home inside of her._

 _There was nothing she could do but lie there and let her consciousness slip into a mindless fog, as her limbs thrashed and her throat made noises appropriate for mind-breaking pain and pleasure both._

 _She should have gone insane._

 _And she would have…but where denial and struggling would have been futile, resigned surrender proved strong enough to keep her mind intact. Or at least, intact enough to resurface once the torture finally came to an end._

 _Days of relief…and then the nights would see it resume._

 _That was her life. And all she could do was endure._

 _And ironically, surrender provided the strength to do just that. That…and_ _ **knowing**_ _that at least her sister wouldn't have to go through what she was going through._

 _She could take pride in that. Even if a part of her resented her sister's taking her place, even if a part of her felt angry and outraged at her sister's defiance of tradition being rewarded…she couldn't hate her sister._

 _Anger…resentment…but never hate…_

 _So she endured, and took what little comfort she could, not that there was much of it. It was something though._

 _The Sun slowly set, the shadows slowly filling the room. The girl resignedly rose to her feet, and turned towards the door, and to go where she was expected to go._

 _Footsteps behind her caught her attention, and she turned. Purple eyes that once were a bright shade of blue widened at the sight, a tall woman with pale skin and long silver hair staring down at her with her crimson eyes. Robes of pure white embroidered and decorated with gold and red shrouded her willowy form, while a crown of pure gold adorned her head._

" _His magecraft was always so crude." The woman said. "That much has never changed, even if the man himself has long since rotted away beyond recognition. Crude…but effective for all that…who would have thought he'd be able to do something like this?"_

 _The woman raised her hand and cupped the girl's chin, and Rin Matou blinked as their surroundings melted away into the darkness of the void, the memories of ten years and knowledge of the present rushing in. "Who are you?" she whispered._

" _I could end all this with a thought." The woman said, ignoring her. "But I am curious. I want to see just a little bit more."_

 _The woman removed her hand, and then snapped her fingers._

Crimson eyes snapped open in real life, Rin blinking several times before slowly sitting up and rubbing her forehead. "A dream…?" she whispered. "Who was that woman though? She seemed…very familiar…and she looked…just like me…"

Rin trailed off and sighed. "I'm going insane." She said. "Or I might be developing schizophrenia or something like that. I wouldn't be surprised if I did…"

She trailed off again, and then picked at her pyjamas. She then glanced at the two waist-high puppets looking at her from near the windows. They looked quite lifelike, with porcelain skin and glassy but otherwise realistic eyes. They had long blonde hair and were dressed in Victorian attire in classic Matou blue and violet.

But…they were still puppets. At a distance or with a cursory glance anyone would think they were Human. But with a closer inspection…or anyone with the gift of magic would quickly know that they were not in fact, Human.

It was the reason why Rin had never gone beyond planning for the 'Kiri' doll, or for that matter the childlike doll that so very much resembled her…or the woman in her dreams. It didn't feel right, to make dolls in the likeness of people that for some strange reason beyond her comprehension seemed so…important to her.

It was because of course, they would never truly be alive. And Kiri would never be able to save her. No one could. Not without a miracle.

In that light, despite the longing that she buried – or at least _tried_ to bury – in the back of her mind, it was better that she never made them.

She did however make dolls. And she gave them life, at the urgings of her grandfather, or at least what little life she could give them.

And to be honest, as familiars they were a whole lot better than using worms. She had enough of those during her 'training', to say nothing of those which called her body 'home'. And while a part of her – the one which took pride in the effort she put into making her dolls – felt bitter at tainting them with Matou magecraft, it wasn't like it was something new to her.

She was a Matou.

As much as the thought felt revolting – though that too was nothing new – that meant that everything she was and had was already tainted. The idea that she could have anything 'pure' was delusion.

All she could do was make the best of it.

And maybe…just maybe…she could get out of it with more than what she already had.

"Helen…" she began, addressing her dolls as she pushed the covers back. "…Clare…you put me in my pyjamas I take it? Thanks for the work…but who took me back to my room? My little brother…?"

" _You are welcome mistress._ " The telepathic reply from her dolls slipped into her mind. " _However it was not your little brother who did so, but the new guest._ "

"New…guest…?" Rin echoed, and then she remembered and smiled. "I see."

She glanced at the clock and went for her closet. "Is the hot water ready?" she said. She'd no illusions that the bulk of her dolls had to be for combat, but her grandfather didn't really mind having a few to perform menial labours in the house.

" _Yes mistress._ "

Rin nodded, and gathering her clothes for the day, left for the shower.

* * *

"Your Servant wants something."

"Really…?" Rin replied to her brother's statement with a complete lack of interest. Shinji rolled his eyes across the table from her.

"Apparently he's been wandering around the house all night." He said. "Grandfather tried to see what he wanted, but the man…eh…Servant doesn't talk, or can't. So he asked me earlier to tell you to find out what he needs. And in hindsight, considering he is a Caster, he probably needs someplace to set up shop in, and to gather materials."

"Point…" Rin nodded, and then turned her head as her Servant glided into the dining room. He glanced once at Clare and Helen, and then glided over to Rin's side where he silently loomed over the siblings. Rin however decided to finish her toast before addressing her Servant. "…alright Caster, what do you need? I'll see what I can do."

" _Well for starters 'Master'…_ " he began telepathically much to Rin's surprise. " _…I would extend my congratulations on recovering from your episode during the previous night. It would after all be…detrimental to our mutual interests if you had failed to recover._ "

"I…see…thanks I guess…"

" _You are welcome._ "

Rin raised an eyebrow. "You know…" she said, and wondering that she was going to say what she was going to say. "…there's no need to keep to telepathy, at least not here. My little brother can be trusted."

Shinji snorted at that, though Caster remained silent. He stayed silent for the next several moments, and then Rin sighed. "Alright you don't want to talk per se fine…" she said resignedly. "…we're all entitled to our idiosyncrasies I suppose."

" _Thank you for your indulgence. Moving on to important matters…might I have your name?_ "

"Rin Matou…and I already know your identity."

" _Indeed…_ " Caster said with a nod. " _…I'd be surprised if you did not considering you had a copy of one of my works. Granted the encoded material it possesses is limited in scope, but it is better than starting from the very beginning. With that in mind, I would request workspace._ "

"I'm sure we can negotiate some space from my grandfather…"

" _Out of the question…_ " Caster interrupted. " _…I refuse to allow that pathetic excuse for a magus that you call 'grandfather' any insights to my Great Work. And to operate in those dank spaces he deigns to call 'laboratories'…what a preposterous farce._ "

"Hmm…" Rin mused aloud, rubbing at her chin. Of course she could just use a command spell to make him obey, but that would set up a store for bitterness later on. And irritating a Servant was far from prudent, especially a Caster. Magi could be _quite_ vindictive. "…oh alright, we'll see if we can get some concessions from the old man."

* * *

Zouken surprisingly proved easy to convince though.

"Very well…" he said with a nod, seated in an armchair in the Matou library with his grandchildren and the Matou Servant arrayed in a semicircle before him. "…I'll allow you and your Servant to scout out the city for a workshop location _tonight_. Less chance of detection that way…"

Caster nodded in agreement, and Zouken glanced at Rin. While he _would_ have preferred to gain insights into Caster's mysteries – just as the Servant had feared – he did expect the Servant of the Spell to be as protective of his secrets as any magus worth the name. And while he could have Rin just use a command spell, there was no real need to provoke the Servant at this point in time.

In any case, Rin would undoubtedly gain some insights on her own.

He had not originally planned to have Avicebron as a Servant, or for that matter expected his granddaughter to take up doll-making as a hobby, but once he'd determined on the former the latter proved surprisingly useful. By making Rin turn her dolls into familiars – similar to golems in some ways – he'd ensured that Caster would gain _some_ interest in her.

And Rin _was_ a prodigy, no matter how much Zouken did to keep her under his thumb.

Caster would take an interest in her, and considering the gap in their knowledge any exchange of information would be one way in nature. No Matou secrets would be lost, but even the smallest bit of Caster's secrets would be worth its weight in gold.

He was a magus after all that had earned the status of a Heroic Spirit. Not quite sorcerer-level, but close.

"Moving on to materials…" Zouken continued and turning back to the Servant. "…what will you require?"

" _Earth, metals, wood, gems and paper…_ " Caster replied and which Rin relayed to her grandfather. " _…I'll have to prepare my tools first – after the workshop is secure – of course, so the need for material isn't quite pronounced now. Later on though, I will be requiring significant quantities of the first and fourth categories._ "

"Hmm…" Zouken mused, tapping a finger against an armrest. "…most of those won't be too problematic to obtain, the problem will be the gemstones. Try not to be greedy and Rin, make sure to keep a tight lid on any _requisitions_ understood?"

"Yes, I understand."

"Good…" Zouken said with a nod. "…moving on, I imagine you'll be asking Rin to assist you in your preparations?"

" _Naturally…_ "

"However she has certain…obligations that have to be met." Zouken said with a small smile. "We could discuss a settlement on this matter but perhaps my grandson would be of use in her place?"

" _You jest maggot._ " Caster said, and Rin winced before giving a polite translation. " _That boy is no magus. He would be worth only for the most menial of assistance, and my Master's constructs would frankly be preferable for that purpose, and would be more versatile in the long run as well._ "

Shinji's eyes flashed at the insult, and he clenched his fists, but did and said nothing. Rin was silent, as was Zouken. At length the latter slowly nodded. "Very well…" he said. "…I will excuse Rin from her obligations until such time as your workshop is prepared. Afterwards we should discuss this matter further."

Caster tilted his head in thought, and then gave a nod. Zouken nodded and then looked at his grandchildren. "Now that we're finished here…" he said. "…don't you have something else to do?"

* * *

Shirou Emiya sighed as he walked down the street towards school. Ayako Mitsuzuri glanced at him with just a hint of concern. "Hey, hey, Shirou…" she said. "…you really shouldn't let Fujimura-sensei get to you this much. She was just joking after all."

Shirou glared at her. "Joking or not…" he said. "…Fuji-nee going like she did last night is still very tiring. And there's still the math homework due tomorrow."

"Having trouble…?" Ayako quipped. "I could help if you want it."

Shirou thought it over for a moment, and then he sighed. "I'll be in your care then." He said with a faux bow, and Ayako grinned before patting the back of his head a few times. "Hey…!"

"Good to see that you're out of your rut…oh hey…"

"What's wrong?"

Shirou blinked and watched as he too noticed Shinji storming into the school from the opposite direction as him and Ayako. He seemed very angry for some reason, and everyone else gave him a wide berth. "What's gotten into him?" he wondered.

"No idea…" Ayako said but with a note of worry. "…we should hurry. I'd rather he not exorcise his issues in the clubroom. Well not really the clubroom, but if there are other people there…"

"No, we wouldn't want that to happen."

* * *

"Matou-san…"

Rin turned at the call and gave a small smile as Shirou ran up to her. "Hello Emiya-kun." She said as they fell into step beside each other. "Where's your girlfriend?"

"She went to get some lunch." Shirou replied. "Well…drinks actually, we have bento."

He held up a bento wrapped in cloth, and Rin nodded in understanding. "I see." She said. "Well then should we go to our usual spot ahead of her?"

"Why not…?"

Rin smiled a bit wider and continued on their way. After a moment though, she spoke up again. "You have something to ask?" she asked.

"Well yeah…um…about Shinji…"

Rin laughed softly at that. "He's been in a bad mood all morning I guess." She said. "Well that's to be expected. Let's just say…he heard something that he didn't want to hear, though it was all true, every last word."

Shirou stayed silent as they passed the stairwell, and then decided to speak up. "I don't mean to pry or to poke into family business…" he delicately began. "…but can't you and your brother get along…"

He trailed off as Rin stopped to look at him. For a moment they just stared at each other, Shirou looking worried while Rin's expression was carefully neutral. At length she smiled and patted him on the arm. "Thanks for the concern." She said. "But it's more complicated than you think."

"Does it involve…?"

"Yeah it does." Rin interrupted the question quickly. "Do try and be more aware of your surroundings Emiya-kun, and where we're speaking."

Without another word Rin strode off, and after a look around him Shirou followed. A few moments later and Ayako stepped out from behind the stairwell. She'd just about to step around the corner when Shirou had asked Rin about her and her brother getting along, and as a result had overheard the conversation's end.

And somehow, she knew that Rin knew or was involved somehow in one way or the other with Shirou's secrets. And it hurt.

" _He trusts her more than he does me…?_ " she thought. " _Or…_ "

Mocking laughter from behind caused her to turn in a whirl, and she narrowed her eyes at the person who met her eyes. "Matou…" she snarled.

"Well, well…" Shinji said. "…eavesdropping were we now?"

"I am not in the mood for your games." She hissed, preparing to leave.

"Then let's cut to the chase." Shinji said, mockery turning to seriousness in but a moment. "Don't poke your nose where it doesn't belong. Or better yet, you should know better than to stick your hand in fire."

Ayako narrowed her eyes at him over her shoulder. "If Shirou is involved…" she said. "…then I say I've got the right to get involved."

Shinji laughed at that. "You really care about him, do you?" he asked.

"And if I do…?" she snapped.

"Then tell him to stop being an idiot." Shinji said. "Getting involved with my family's dangerous as hell. That's all I'll say on the matter. And if you're smart, you'll get Emiya to back off. And if you can't, then **you** should back off."

"Just what the hell is going on here?"

Shinji shrugged before turning to leave down the stairs. "It's worth my life to tell you." He said. "I can tell you that much though."

Ayako's eyes followed him down the stairs, and then she went after Shirou and Rin. " _No…_ " she thought to herself. " _…Shirou…he's not like that…he's not like that at all! He wouldn't…he's keeping me in the dark to keep me safe…that has to be it…_ "

She slid the door open, and found Rin and Shirou seated on opposite sides of the table. She swallowed dryly, and then took a step inside while placing a smile on her face. "Sorry I'm late…" she said. "…I ran into some trouble on the way back…nothing serious…"

 _But even so…I really wish…you would trust me…_

* * *

Later that evening, a pair of figures stood on a skyscraper overlooking the city. One of them was a girl in a school uniform, her silver hair and red eyes standing out in the night. Beside her was a tall man in blue, black, and gold, his golden mask brightly reflecting the lights of the city below at night.

"Well what do you think Caster?" Rin asked.

" _It is an impressive sight._ " He commented. " _Though as a Caster, this vantage point isn't of much use for me as it would be for an Archer._ "

"True." Rin admitted. "But from here one could get a…feel for the city's overall layout, even if one were not an Archer."

" _Point…_ " Caster admitted with a nod. " _…come to think of it, those dolls of yours were very impressive. I did not wish to mention it in front of your grandfather, but there is one form of…material I would also ask._ "

Rin chuckled. "I thought you would." She said. "Golems after all differ from familiars in the sense that golems have their own independent source of prana, whereas familiars draw on their master or mistress' prana. And if there is anyone who can be said to be a master of golems, it would be you."

" _I am flattered._ " Caster said. " _With that said, those dolls of yours: they have their own energy sources do they not?_ "

Rin did not answer, but after a few moments Caster nodded, the silence answer enough. " _Normally I would obtain magic circuits to power my golems by harvesting them from other Humans._ " He revealed. " _However you considering your…obligations do not seem the type to do such a thing. This means that you have a different means to obtain the necessary energy sources for your constructs. Or am I wrong?_ "

Again Rin stayed silent, and again Caster took it as answer in itself. " _I will make a deal with you, Master._ " He said. " _Share with me that method, and I will share with you my expertise in refining it, and perhaps even your own crafting abilities._ "

Rin glanced at him, and he glanced back. "What is your wish Caster?" she asked, her eyes not leaving her Servant's featureless golden mask.

" _None that I would require the Grail to grant._ " He said to her surprise. " _Just simply being able to walk this world again is a wish come true. After all, it is an opportunity to complete that which I was not able to complete in life: to remake the original form of Humanity, and in so doing herald a new Golden Age for Mankind._ "

"I see."

" _And what is your wish, Master?_ "

Rin looked away, looking down at the city and then up at the sky. The breeze picked up, blowing her silver hair and Caster's blue mantle behind them. She smiled. "My wish…" she echoed. "…I simply wish to have a future. That's all I want."

" _Is that so?_ " Caster asked, also looking away and out over the city. " _I believe our desires are by no means incompatible, do you?_ "

"I do not."

" _Then we can work together._ " Caster said with a nod. " _Do we have an accord?_ "

"We do."

Caster nodded again, Master and Servant silent as they stared out over the city. Unknown to them, another figure was watching them from atop yet another skyscraper in the distance. Golden hair blew with the wind, along with a white coat over expensive-looking clothes. "So the discarded one has summoned her Servant…?" Gilgamesh murmured. "A clown no less…perhaps that fool Tokiomi was on to something when he chose the rebel over her."

Gilgamesh smirked as the pair in the distance turned and left their rooftop. "I shall suffer this though." He said. "For now at least…imperfection after all, is what makes art perfect, and not the other way around."

Gilgamesh looked up into the sky. "I look forward to your turn, rebellious child." He said, and with that his form dissolved in a shower of golden light.

* * *

A/N

Eh…Caster has no reason to teach Shirou anything. Rin yes because they are partners, and because they have similar forms of magecraft, but Shirou…

And it's not like Caster can or will talk. I've never read Fate/Apocrypha so I can only go by the wiki, but seeing as Caster doesn't like to or would actually talk, I assume he communicates with his Master there by means of their telepathic link. I apologize if I butcher canon here, but no one's perfect.

Finally I apologize for the rather…explicit content in the earlier part of the chapter. Not that the visual novel wasn't explicit, but let's not get into that…


	16. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate franchise it belongs to Kinoko Nasu and Type-Moon.

Different Fates

Chapter 15

" _You what…?"_

" _You heard me: I don't want it."_

 _Jubstacheit von Einzbern stonily gazed down on the little homunculus, who impudently stared back at him. Despite the fact that she was about eighteen or so years of age, she not only looked like but acted like a girl ten years younger…not that it was surprising of course: the relationship between the mind, the body, and the soul was an interdependent one. As such it should only be expected that Illyasviel von Einzbern's age-retarded form would have a…limiting effect on her intellect._

 _Jubstacheit fought down the instinct to punish such blatant insubordination to say nothing of borderline disrespect, and decided to humour the girl. It wasn't like she was ignorant of the consequences of going against his wishes._

 _Everyone who lived in the castle was and should be well-aware of that._

 _So there was a reason behind…this and he would find it out. And then he would react accordingly._

" _Very well…" he ground out. "…why don't you want it?"_

" _I already have a catalyst, that's why."_

" _What?"_

" _Here."_

 _Illyasviel raised a small case with a glass cover, showing what looked like a sliver of wood ensconced in the case's velvet-lined interior. Jubstacheit took a single glance and snorted. "That little thing is your catalyst?" he sneered. "And pray tell, why would you choose it over Heracles' slab? What other Servant could possibly compare to the greatest hero of Greek legend?"_

 _Well there was the King of Heroes but from what Jubstacheit had read from the reports of the Fourth Holy Grail War the man was nearly if not outright impossible to control. It would only be expected from the archetypal king and hero – probably more so than the King of Knights – but for a Servant…?_

… _unacceptable…_

" _You're right." Illyasviel said with a nod. "The hero who gets summoned with this probably won't even come close to Heracles' level."_

" _And yet you still wish to use it over his slab?"_

" _Of course…" Illysasviel scoffed, and Jubstacheit growled before opening his mouth to end this nonsense for good. What she said next silenced him, however. "…this will summon a Knight of the Round Table. And the most infamous of them all no less…"_

 _Jubstacheit closed his mouth and narrowed his eyes at Illyasviel. "Explain." He said._

" _Shirou probably has papa's catalyst, doesn't he? He will summon her." Illyasviel said before giving a bloodthirsty smile. Jubstacheit couldn't help but smile back. She might be a homunculus, but she was still his granddaughter. He used to smile like that too, back in the day._

" _The most infamous of the Knights of the Round…?" he echoed. "Yes, it certainly seems fitting, that King Arthur would be slain by her son once again."_

" _Isn't it? Of course Shirou is_ _ **MINE**_ _, but I don't really care much for her. Berserker can have her." Illyasviel gushed. "And also, I bet that Berserker will have the skill Mental Corruption. If that's the case…"_

 _She trailed off, still wearing that bloodthirsty smile on her face, and Jubstacheit nodded with a matching smile. "A Servant with the attributes of both the Saber and the Berserker, but without the drawbacks of the latter…" he said. "…yes, that would be quite the advantage. I admit that I am impressed."_

" _Then…?"_

" _Very well…" Jubstacheit said with a satisfied nod. "…I will allow you to use your chosen catalyst for the Servant summoning ritual._ "

 _Illyasviel's smile grew wider at that…_

…and that same smile graced her face as she watched the knight in red and silver with a horned helmet tearing the wolves around her to pieces. It was the dead of winter after all, and the wolves were so starved that where they would normally avoid Humans, they had discarded caution in the pursuit of prey.

After all, what threat could a little girl in a smock slowly freezing to death as she raced through the bare trees towards a clearing pose?

The light soon after she'd arrived had given them pause, but ultimately their hunger won and they lunged at her.

She was no threat to them, and they both knew it. She was helpless against them, and if she failed then they would feast on her flesh.

Which was of course, the whole point: urgency was a wonderful factor to increase the chances of a successful summoning.

As the last of the wolves fell dead, blood steaming as it poured onto the snow-covered ground, Illyasviel began to laugh. The high, childish laughter echoed through the forest, and Berserker glanced once at the dead wolves around her before looking back at her Master.

She tilted her head in thought, and then she realized that her Master wasn't laughing at her, but at the dead wolves around her. She smiled behind her helmet, and began to laugh as well, the deep yet feminine voice echoing from behind her helmet.

She'd no idea why her Master would put herself at risk to summon her – from the magi she knew like her mother or that bastard Merlin they liked to play safe – but the chance to warm-up so soon after getting back on her feet was nice. She missed the sensation of steel cutting through flesh, the hot stench of blood wafting through the air, and the fiery song of battle.

To think that her Master enjoyed it as much as she did…yes, this was certainly a moment to rejoice.

 _And with the power of the Holy Grail, I will finally prove that_ _ **I**_ _am the rightful King. Not her, not anyone else:_ _ **ME**_ _!_

* * *

"Let silver and steel be the essence. Let stone and the archduke of contracts be the foundation. Let rise a wall against the wind that shall fall. Let the four cardinal gates close. Let the three-forked road from the crown reaching unto the Kingdom rotate."

Sakura Tohsaka kept her eyes closed as she stood on the edge of a magic circle, the circle glowing red as she held one hand dripping with blood over it. No catalysts for her: better an average Servant that one can work with than one with exceptional talents but constantly at odds with her.

Lack of cooperation and understanding were worth a whole army to the enemy.

So despite the risk, Sakura opted to be prudent, and to summon a Servant in-tune to her. Her father's pendant hung around her neck, the energy stored within ready to be added to her large reserves in case they were insufficient to complete the summoning on their own.

Not that there was a large possibility of that, but still: prudence.

"Let it be declared now: your flesh shall serve under me, and my fate shall be with your sword. Submit to the beckoning of the Holy Grail. Answer, if you would submit to this will and truth. An oath shall be sworn here. I shall attain all virtues of all of Heaven; I shall have dominion over all evils of all of Hell. From the Seventh Heaven, attended to by three great words of power, come forth from the ring of restraint, protector of the holy balance…!"

The circle flared bright…and then the entire dorm room exploded.

For several moments after that there was only the sound of debris falling on top of each other, shouts of people nearby, and distant alarms screaming. And then Sakura was pulling herself clear of rubble on the far side of the corridor outside, and staggered to her feet. As she approached what was once her dorm room's wall she feared failure, but as the smoke cleared and she and the other magi she shared the wing with stared over the ruins, a man reclining on a throne-like pile of rubble smiled impudently.

"Well…" he began. "…this is both surprising and unexpected all at the same time. What a Master I truly have."

* * *

"I heard Tohsaka blew up her dorm room last night." Roxanna Archibald commented over tea the following morning.

"So I heard." Reines Archisorte El-Melloi agreed. "Apparently she botched the summoning of her Servant, though it did succeed…somehow."

"Such a shame though…" Roxanna mused.

"What is?"

"The dorm Tohsaka's been residing in for…well several years now isn't the commons, but the one reserved for those belonging to or affiliated with the North German nobility and the House of Hohenzollern. So despite the commotion last night, we don't really have an opportunity to learn who her Servant is."

"Yes, that is indeed a shame." Reines agreed. "Still, while learning about her Servant's identity early on would have been nice, 'fog of war' is a fact of war. And in any case I'll have plenty of opportunities to learn about it later on…assuming _my_ Servant doesn't simply roll over her. He is after all, or will be the greatest hero of the Trojan War."

"Sing goddess of the rage, of that accursed rage, that once brought pain to the Achaeans…" Roxanna sang, and Reines laughed before picking up the boxed catalyst on the table between them.

"Short of the King of Heroes and perhaps Heracles and other heroes of that level…" she said while holding the box up. "…there should be nothing capable of defeating…hey…!"

Reines snapped to her feet and turned in outrage only to see her brother holding her catalyst aloft. "Give that back!" she snapped. "That's mine!"

"You're trying to summon Achilles?" Waver asked his fuming sister.

"So what if I am?" she asked back, and he snorted at her.

"If you summoned Achilles you'd be the first Master to lose and probably die." He said.

"What?" she snarled.

"You heard me." He said bluntly. "You are a child. The way you are now, you and Achilles would be like Lord Kayneth Archibald El-Melloi and Lancer, unable to cooperate and constantly getting in each other's way. Einzbern or Tohsaka or some other Master and their Servant would tear you apart."

"I am not a child." Reines grated out. "And you dare mention my uncle, when it was _you_ who was ultimately responsible – albeit indirectly – for his death?"

"I have never denied that."

 _Or admitted to it…_

"However my point stands." Waver continued and cutting off his sister. "I do not know who Tohsaka's Servant is or what his class is either, but _my_ ears have heard that she didn't use a catalyst, meaning her Servant is one attuned to her. If you can't get along with your Servant, do you really think you can stand against her?"

"That's…!"

"And earlier you mentioned Heracles." Waver said, again cutting her off. "Well congratulations: Einzbern has most likely summoned him as their Servant."

"They have Heracles…?" Roxanna asked in horror.

"Most likely…" Waver confirmed with a nod. "…apparently they spent a lot of money excavating a temple in the Mediterranean looking for a useable catalyst for him. Considering the sums involved, I don't see them _not_ using the catalyst and putting every effort to getting him if only to make the cost worth it. And they're probably the ones who summoned the second Servant a couple of weeks or so ago, according to our instrumentation here."

"So what…?" Reines snapped. "Because I'm a child and all that stuff you just said, you're going to stop me from participating? Like hell you are…! We'll just see what the elders will say about this."

"Don't put words in my mouth." Waver said. "And let me finish. I never said I'd stop you from being participating just that Achilles would be a bad match for you."

"So you want me to summon a Servant attuned to me like Tohsaka?" Reines asked.

"Well that's one option…"

"While it would solve the compatibility issue…" Roxanna put in. "…there's still a risk that whichever Servant is summoned, they'd be a rather weak one. With that said, Tohsaka herself might just have that issue: as you said, you know neither her Servant's identity nor class."

"Agreed…" Waver said with a nod, lifting a finger to pre-empt his sister. "…and that is why I'm going to have her summon a Servant that would get along with _anyone._ "

 _If the King can earn Archer's respect, then I'm sure he can make get along with Reines. And maybe get her to grow up too...  
_

With that said, Waver pushed a wooden case onto Reines who opened it suspiciously. A tattered red cape lay inside, and she looked at it once before closing it and looking up at Waver. "You want me to summon the King of Conquerors…?" she asked.

"Is there a problem?"

"Yes!" Reines exploded. "I don't want the King of Conquerors, I want Achilles!"

Waver raised both his eyebrows. "Are you serious?" he asked. "You want a hot-headed idiot who didn't even live to see the end of the siege of one measly city and was stupid enough to anger a **god** over a man who conquered the entire known world? Reines be reasonable!"

"No, you be reasonable!" she angrily responded. "I'll concede your point just now…but on a conceptual level Achilles is superior in every way to the King of Conquerors!"

"What?"

"Don't be an idiot." She said with a roll of her eyes. "True Alexander the Great was born and ruled also during the Age of Gods, but Achilles was already a legend in his time. It's just basic conceptual…"

She fell silent as Waver silently stared into her eyes. There was something there, something she couldn't place, but it utterly cowed her. It was like…well it wasn't like her _mother_ was staring at her as though she'd broken a vase and was being confronted over it, it was more like…it was like looking into the eyes of Zelretch, a man who'd seen and achieved so much that one couldn't help but defer to his decisions.

Waver was nowhere near his level, but still…

…those eyes…

…how on Earth did he get those eyes?

"Summon the King of Conquerors Reines. You might even learn something from him." Waver said. "Tell you what I'll make you a deal. If you can answer a question when you come back, I won't ever call you a child again. Hell, I'll even dance _naked_ if you want me to."

"Oh my…" Roxanna giggled with a blush.

"No you don't need to do that." Reines said, her expression torn between resignation and disgust. "What is it? The question, I mean."

Waver didn't answer at once, instead looking out of the windows with a distant expression on his face, his eyes not looking at the city of London beyond but…elsewhere. Someplace far away, that only he knew and longed for…

"Actually it's not one question but two." He finally said with his voice as distant as his gaze. "Or indeed, it can be many questions, but they all have the same answer. And because of that, they all mean the same."

"Ask away."

"What lies on the other side of the sky?" Waver asked, finally looking at Reines who was taken aback by the profound expression on her brother's face. "What lies beyond the mountain? If you can answer those questions, then I will never again call you a child. There is no way a child could ever answer those questions."

"How the hell am I supposed to…?"

"Summon the King of Conquerors." Waver said. "And trust me, when this is all over, you will have the answer to those questions, and to so many others."

Placing Achilles' catalyst into a coat pocket, he patted Reines once on a shoulder before leaving her and Roxanna alone to their tea.

* * *

"Congratulations…I should be saying. But…"

"I know." Sakura said as she sipped at her tea, and touched the medal now adorning her left breast. It was a gilt cross pattee enamelled in white, with a red eagle on a white enamel background adorning the central disk, while the unseen reverse side of the disk bore the crowned monogram of King Frederick William of Prussia.

It along with its white ribbon with two orange stripes along the edges identified the decoration: Order of the Red Eagle, Third Class.

It made her proud…and made her blood run cold all at the same time.

"A double-edged sword, eh…?" Baroness Elizabeth von Westfahl remarked. "As a Knight of the Red Eagle whether in victory or defeat you are expected to bring honour to the House of Hohenzollern, and anything less would be an utter disgrace."

"Victory is honour in itself." Baroness Anika von Derfflinger carried on. "Defeat though…what exactly constitutes an honourable defeat…?"

"It's quite obvious isn't it?" Elizabeth said dryly. "Either you win or die, there is no middle ground."

Sakura threw her hands up in the air and sank back into her armchair. "Really, really…" she said. "…I really have been living high all this time, and now reality ensues with regards to…well, obligations that come with getting involved with the nobility."

"Do you regret it?" Anika asked, and Sakura snorted.

"No. For starters I would never have been friends with either of you or any of the others if I hadn't gotten involved." She said. "That's the first and most important thing I got out of all this, and I wouldn't trade it for _anything_. Second, well just imagine how much harder things would have been for me otherwise. Orientals don't exactly prosper here, remember?"

"That's a rather selfish thing to say." Elizabeth remarked, and Sakura grinned at her.

"I'm just being honest." She said with a wink, and the other girls laughed. "I can hardly deny I've been benefitting from the Hohenzollerns' patronage. And now it's time to earn my keep."

"Well look on the bright side…" Elizabeth said. "…you're nobility now."

Sakura blinked. "I am?" she asked, and the other girls rolled their eyes.

"Yes Sakura, you are nobility now." Anika said. "Non-hereditary knight, remember?"

"Oh yeah…" Sakura said. "…feels empty though…"

"Join the club." Anika said with a shrug. "Though having been stuck with us for years now, you should already know that having a title isn't such a privileged status as it's made out to be. It's full of obligations and stuff like that. Just like now."

"Well that's true." Sakura agreed before reaching for her teacup and taking a sip. She then turned to the other figure in the room, a tanned man with silver hair in black and red. "Now then Archer, shall we get to the topic we've been dancing about for a couple of days now?"

"I'm at your convenience, Master. Or would you prefer my lady?"

"Either will do." Sakura said, putting her teacup down. "To be honest, in private at least addressing me by name will be fine."

"In that case Sakura…" Archer said, straightening and walking closer. "…you want to talk about something?"

"Let's start with your true name." Sakura said. "As your Master I am entitled to that much."

"True enough…" Archer answered with a nod. "…very well, I am…well to be honest I don't really know."

"Excuse me?"

The girls gaped at the man in question. "How could you not possibly know your name?" Elizabeth finally asked. "Is it even possible for a Heroic Spirit to not know who they are, or their legend?"

"I do not know." Archer said with a shrug. "All that I can say is that my memory is blurred. With that said, nothing appears to be missing, and I do have a theory for my lack of recollection."

"Oh?" Anika said, sitting back in her chair. "Do tell."

"Take a look at this armour I am wearing." He said, gesturing at himself. "The alloy it's made from hasn't been developed yet, and will not be for some years yet."

"Wait a minute…" Anika said. "…are you saying you're from the _future_?"

"One possible future…" Archer said with another shrug. "…there is still the kaleidoscope to consider."

"Is that even possible?" Elizabeth asked.

"I don't see why it shouldn't." Sakura finally spoke up. "Heroic Spirits are enshrined within the Throne of Heroes after all, which is located outside of Gaia's time axis. And to my knowledge there's no rule that says Servants always have to be summoned from the past. It only seems that way thanks to the use of catalysts. Naturally, we can't exactly get our hands on catalysts from the future. But with a summoning based on affinity…"

"I see." Elizabeth said with a nod. "That certainly makes sense. I don't see how though this would explain Archer's loss of memory."

"I think I do." Anika suddenly said, and eyes turned to her. "It's simple really. Either Gaia or Alaya or even the Counter Force sealed his memories to prevent a time paradox."

Eyes widened at that, and after sharing glances with each other the girls looked to Archer. "Are you sure you're capable of using your full strength?" Sakura asked.

Archer smiled at her. He wasn't particularly handsome – at least not in a way that would make a woman's heart beat madly – but the smile was earnest and endearing in a simple, uncomplicated way. "Nice smile…" Elizabeth murmured, and the other girls groaned while Archer gave a short laugh.

"Yes…" Archer said with a nod. "…thank you for the complement. With regards to your question my abilities are all available to me."

"Really…?"

"What reason do you have to doubt me?"

"Nothing…I suppose…" Sakura slowly answered before reaching up and running a hand through her hair. "…sorry about that…"

Archer nodded at her. "No need really…" he said. "…it's understandable for you to have doubts about me, considering the situation. I'll just take it as a test of my abilities, to be answered when the time comes."

"That's a good attitude." Sakura remarked with a smile. "Alright, we need to work together and we can't do that if we can't trust each other. So I'll trust you, Archer."

"That's good to hear. I'll make sure not to disappoint you then, Sakura."

Sakura nodded and reached forward to refill her teacup. "By the way…" Anika began. "…when are you leaving for Japan?"

"Hmm…? Oh I've already booked a flight over the weekend."

"I see." Anika said with a nod, leaning and giving a small smile as Sakura took a sip. "In that case I have two days to get a ticket of my own."

Sakura choked. "What?" she gasped out.

"I have two days to get a ticket." Anika repeated, not losing her smile.

"Why?"

"You're my friend." Anika replied, her smile vanishing to be replaced with resolve. "Even if you never asked for it, even if you told me not to, I'm still going to offer my help."

 _And more if you wanted and needed it._

Sakura just stared at Anika, who stared back. For several moments two pair of blue eyes locked into each other, and then with a sigh Sakura broke the deadlock. "A part of me feels offended that you think I need your help…" she said, pulling a pen from a pocket and using it to write a set of numbers and letters on a piece of scratch paper. "…but friends help each other, don't they? Here you go."

Anika took the piece of scratch paper and looked at it once. "I'll be sure to book myself on this flight." She said with a nod and a small smile.

"Just make sure Johann doesn't tag along. We're both pushing it already being sixteen and all, but there's no way I'm risking a thirteen year-old boy's life. I don't want something that _might_ go wrong to be on my conscience."

"Neither I…" Anika agreed. "…he is my brother."

An unreadable expression briefly flashed over Sakura's face, and she nodded once in silence. "Really, really…" she remarked instead. "…who'd have thought that the Fifth Holy Grail War would come so soon? I knew it was a possibility, but still…this is going to be hard work."

"That's the spirit." Elizabeth said approvingly. "Don't worry though I'm sure you can do it."

"Really…?"

"Of course…!" Elizabeth said with a nod. "You've got Archer and Anika with you. And more than that, you are a Knight of the Red Eagle. Forget politics and obligation: there is no way Her Highness would have agreed with you becoming a knight if you couldn't handle it."

Sakura briefly looked down at that, and then turned to her friends one by one. Elizabeth met her gaze evenly while Anika nodded and smiled at her, taking her hand and giving it a reassuring squeeze. Sakura's eyes then turned to Archer, who smiled and nodded at her as well.

She smiled and nodded too.

 _That's true. And I guess it's about time I faced the past by going back, even if only so I can finally let go and move on. Father…mother…sister…_

* * *

A/N

And Sakura gets a taste of what inevitably happens when ambitious and talented little magi get involved in the Game of Thrones between the magi nobility. She got a lot of patronage, admittance into noble circles, becomes a knight…and now she has to earn her keep. She can of course...the only question is: what will it cost her?

So now we have four Servants: Caster of Black, Saber of Red (though she's a Berserker here), Rider of Zero, and Archer EMIYA. Only three Servants left, who could they be, and what would King of Heroes Gilgamesh say?


	17. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate franchise it belongs to Kinoko Nasu and Type-Moon.

Different Fates

Chapter 16

A blonde girl collapsed into an armchair with a sigh of relief, stretching out toned legs before her and resting her feet on a convenient footrest. "Better now…?" Illyasviel 'Illya' von Einzbern asked as she too took a seat, flopping backward into another armchair like a child.

"People were made to walk…" Berserker replied while stretching out arms toned like her legs above her before relaxing into her chair. "…or run or ride or swim and sail…but never to fly. Whether it's magic or…machine-sorcery or whatever they call it nowadays…there's just something _unnatural_ about people flying."

Illya smiled indulgently at her Servant, the blonde girl – though she preferred to be seen and addressed as _male_ – not having enjoyed the flight from Germany to Japan at all, despite First Class accommodations. The fact that the girl who'd rallied the greater portion of Britain to her banner in rebellion against King Arthur without fear had quailed at the realization that she soared tens of thousands of feet above the ground in what was – to Berserker at least – a giant steel coffin kept aloft by esoteric 'machine-sorcery' amused Illya to no end.

That Berserker was also a Heroic Spirit with the power to raze entire cities with her Noble Phantasm – and which she was perfectly capable of doing with the vast amounts of prana Illya could provide her – was just the icing on the cake.

And the storm they'd flown through was the strawberry on top of that, Illya giggling at the memory of the blonde Servant petrified at the 'witch-fire' – St. Elmo's Fire – wrapping around the plane even as lightning flashed and thunder boomed around them, the plane shaking with the turbulence.

Berserker scowled at the sight of Illya laughing. "You're never going to let it go, are you?" she asked sulkily, and Illya laughed again. Illya quite enjoyed the flight, and not just because of her amusement at Berserker's discomfort. First Class was quite comfortable, even during the storm, the service commendable, and the food very delicious (especially the desserts).

"No." she said. "But don't worry it'll be our little secret."

Berserker growled her displeasure but decided to drop the matter. "So what do we do now?" she asked.

"We wait for now." Illya said as Sella arrived with a tray containing a pot of tea, a pair of teacups on saucers, and on another pair of saucers with cake: strawberry shortcake for Illya and lemon shortcake for Berserker.

"I'm not very patient." Berserker said while poking suspiciously at the confectionary offered to her. "What's this?"

"And you think I am?" Illya asked back, and Berserker had the grace to blush and look away, remembering Illya throwing a tantrum at the airport after their flight had been delayed…again…after an earlier seven hour delay. Apparently the girl found the terminal accommodations…uncomfortable, and had been impatient to avail of their flight's First Class accommodations over the terminal.

" _Nobles…_ " Berserker thought with a mix of derision and relief. Derision because it was so typical of the soft dandies that were granted authority over the land despite most having nothing other than dusty lineages as their justification, and relief because that such a constant from the past still holding true was something of a source of comfort in this strange world of machine-sorcery, glass and steel towers, horseless carriages and other and stranger things beside.

"As for your other question…" Illya said while stabbing into a sliced strawberry with her fork and staining the cream icing red like blood. "…as I recall you didn't particularly enjoy the strawberry shortcake I ordered for you to help you settle down after the storm during our flight, so I thought you might want to try lemon shortcake instead."

"I'm not particularly fond of sweets." Berserker remarked while pushing the saucer away and Illya rolled her eyes.

"Just try it." She said with a childish pout. Grumbling at her Master's stubbornness, Berserker took the plate back, sliced a portion off, and put it in her mouth. And then time seemed to stop as a wonderfully-sour flavour exploded in her mouth, a delightfully-warm feeling rushing over her entire body and making her eyes go wide with wonder.

Illya could only gape, wide-eyed, as Berserker _smiled_ like the young girl that she was while slowly sliding the fork out from between her lips. "What is this again?" she asked a little breathlessly, green eyes sparkling as she regarded the cake as though it were a priceless treasure. "I have never tasted anything so delicious in my life!"

"Lemon shortcake…" Illya answered absent-mindedly, still staring in surprise at her Servant. "…sour…well sour is the opposite of sweet, and since you didn't like strawberries I suppose I shouldn't be surprised that you'd like lemon…"

 _From a bloodthirsty rebel to a starry-eyed teenage girl in a moment all because of a cake…Servants are weird._

"Whoever came up with this 'lemon shortcake' ought to be granted land and titles in recognition!" Berserker remarked as she happily took another, bigger slice, and popped it into her mouth. Again Illya could only gape as Berserker gushed with delight, eyes closed with rosy cheeks and lips set into a wide smile.

"More please…!"

 _Yup…weird…I wonder if King Arthur is like this too._

* * *

Elsewhere in Fuyuki City, Anika Freiin von Derfflinger and Sakura Tohsaka stood before wrought iron gates set into a stone wall surrounding a western-style mansion and its grounds. "So…" Anika began. "…what are we waiting for?"

"I have to reset the wards." Sakura replied.

"Didn't you do that already?" Anika asked again. "I mean you did send Flora over to clean house before we left, didn't you?"

"Hmm…? Oh Flora…no, I just gave her a mystic code to allow her to enter the wards, but they're still locking the place down. If she takes the mystic code off, the wards would fry her like an onion ring."

"Ah…" Anika said with a nod. "…so you need to do a ritual or something then?"

The baroness turned and looked at the afternoon Sun near the distant horizon. "It's probably best if we wait until nightfall." She remarked. "Or if you're in a hurry, you could set up a bounded field to cover you until the ritual is complete."

"Ritual…?" Sakura echoed with a blink. "There's no need for that, all I need is the password."

"Password…" Anika echoed.

"Yes…" Sakura slowly echoed, and Anika raised an eyebrow.

"How is that safe?"

Sakura laughed. "Anyone can guess a password true…" she said. "…but without Tohsaka blood in their veins, the wards would turn them to ash as opposed to resetting."

"Nasty…" Anika agreed. "…so what's this password?"

Sakura smiled. "Have you never read children's fairy tales?" she quipped. "The password is always _open sesame_."

Anika glanced at Sakura sceptically. "Seriously…?" she asked. "Go ahead pull the other one it has…"

She broke off and looked at the gates as a glowing magic circle appeared over them. The circle glowed and revolved for a few moments before flashing and vanishing, the magi sensing the wards resetting to a new configuration before Sakura stepped forward, opened the gates from the outside, swung them open and indicated for Anika to go ahead.

"Open sesame…?" Anika finally asked after she briefly fumbled and stepped forward over the threshold. Sakura shrugged as she closed the gate behind them both.

"I was a child at the time." She said, running a hand through her hair. "A cute little girl, but still a child for all that: what did you expect?"

"Fair enough…"

* * *

Sakura settled into an armchair in the living room of the Tohsaka mansion, looking around her with a strange expression on her face. "Flora…" she finally said, and the homunculus maid stepped forward.

"My lady…?" she asked.

"Tea please, and some biscuits…"

"Yes my lady."

The maid bowed and left, Anika following with her eyes. "Einzbern and other families with similar magical systems will probably dissent…" Sakura began, relaxing into her armchair. "…but Bayer AG's Magus Division's homunculi are among the best. Well maybe not when it comes to specialized variants, but general purpose ones…"

Anika nodded in agreement, looking around her as Sakura trailed off. The room was fairly generic, looking much like any other magus family's – or indeed like most western families' – living room. There was a couch, a coffee table, several armchairs and side-tables, portraits and pictures on the wall and on the mantelpiece, warm-looking curtains, and western-style decorations on the tables and walls. "This is a nice place." The baroness finally said, tearing her eyes from the large grandfather clock in one corner.

Sakura smiled weakly and nodded, hunched over her knees with hands clasped before her. Anika tilted her head. "Alright what's going on?" she asked. "I would have thought that you'd be happy to be home."

"They say that home is where the heart is." Sakura replied. "If that's the case, then is this really home?"

Anika blinked at that. "Somehow…" Sakura continued after a pause. "…this place doesn't feel like home. It feels…cold, distant…nothing at all like my dorm was in the Clock Tower."

"Eh…you're probably just…not…acclimatized…"

"It might be that." Sakura agreed but still looking unhappy. "But I doubt it. This place…it just feels so…empty. The Clock Tower's full of hypocrisy, jealousy, politics, and all the crap that comes with putting lots of ambitious magi under one roof, but my, _our_ friends were there. Here…there's only you and me. And maybe that is the problem. There used to be more people in this house. People who made it home. People like you and Bess and everyone else do back in London."

"Do you want to visit their graves then?" Anika asked after a moment. "It might bring…you know, closure."

"Closure…?" Sakura echoed. "I came to terms with my father's death years ago. It's not like we were ever close after all. Before…before…I…he was close to Rin but never me. Even after I replaced her, we were never close. I was always the spare, and later on I was just the greater legacy that had escaped his notice in the past."

"He's still your father though."

"I know that!" Sakura said vehemently, her eyes closed and her teeth grit tight. "I know that…even so…he was a magus first, and a father second. He might have been different to Rin, but he was always like that to me. It…"

"It hurts, doesn't it?"

"How can it not?" Sakura said, finally looking at Anika who was unsurprised at unshed tears in her friend's eyes. "How can it not hurt, when your own father never saw you as a person, not even in the end? But even if it hurts…I don't mind giving only token grief over his passing."

"That's not true." Anika said. "You regret not being able to know if something more could have been in time."

"You talk too much." Sakura said shortly, hurling herself back against her chair and wiping at her eyes with a sleeve. Anika sighed sadly, and stayed silent as Flora returned, set down the tea set, and then left with a bow.

"What about your mother and sister?"

Sakura didn't answer at once. "Mother…" she finally began. "…I don't agree with what she did. The way she sacrificed everything for father's sake…I don't like it. I don't like it at all!"

Anika glanced sharply at Sakura, who took a biscuit and bit down sharply at it. "But even if I don't agree with what she made of her life…" Sakura growled. "…she was sweet…she was kind…she…even if she could never protect either of us from the sacrifices my father's ambitions as a magus asked for…she was the light of our lives…she…"

Sakura trailed off, silently finishing her biscuit. "She made this place home." She finished sadly, tears trickling down her cheeks. "Even with my sister gone…even with father's coldness…this was home because of her. And Emiya…he killed my father…I could have accepted that…a magus walks with death…I could have let it go…but because of what he did…my mother…it broke her…Emiya…"

Anika watched sadly as Sakura brooded angrily, and wondering whether it had been better if she hadn't started this conversation at all. At length Sakura wiped at her eyes and rose. "Sorry…" she said. "…I let my emotions get the better of me. Anyway I've…things to handle in the workshop. If you'll excuse me…"

Sakura made to leave but Anika made a decision and walked after her, reaching into a pocket. "Sakura wait." She said, and the other girl stopped and turned to face her.

"What…" she began only to trail off as Anika slipped a simple necklace around her neck. Sakura blinked, her hand rising to take and examine the piece of red coral attached to it. "…this is?"

"I was going to give it to you eventually…" Anika said, stepping back and pulling out a matching necklace from under her blouse. "…but I figured now's a good time as any."

"Anika…"

"It's not much I admit." The blonde girl continued with a small smile. "Red coral's fairly commonplace as jewellery but to be honest, something simple like this…I think it's worth more than thousands of pounds worth of gold or precious stones wouldn't you say?"

Sakura silently met her friend's eyes for several moments, and then nodded with a smile of her own. "Thanks…" she said softly, running her fingers over the rough coral. "…this means a lot to me. And sorry for making you listen to my worries."

"You're not alone Sakura." Anika said, and Sakura nodded again.

"I…I have to…"

"Alright…" Anika said, stepping back. "…do what you have to do."

Sakura turned back to the door but as she passed through the doorway she paused. "Anika…" she said, not turning to look. "…you're a good person."

Anika smiled as she sat on a chair. "I'm not that good." She said. "But thanks."

"No…you're a really good person." Sakura said, and she continued towards her workshop.

Anika sat silent, pouring tea for two. "Care to join me for tea, Archer?" she asked, and the Servant materialized from thin air.

"I suppose I could." He said, taking a seat opposite of her. Anika smiled and nodded.

"Take care of Sakura." She said as Archer took a sip of his tea.

"Isn't that your job?" Archer asked back. "My job is to fight. I'm her Servant after all. You however are her friend. Therefore it's you who has to keep her from losing herself."

"A man – or a woman – has the right to vengeance."

"Perhaps…" Archer said. "…but there's also a saying I once heard: if you seek revenge, dig two graves, one for your enemy and one for yourself."

"Then I guess I'll have to make sure the second one stays empty."

Archer smiled. "I'll leave it to you then." He said, raising his teacup in a toast, and which Anika returned.

Sakura did not leave her workshop until dinner time, though to Anika's relief, she was back to normal by then. The night would pass uneventfully.

* * *

"So…" Anika remarked as she and Sakura made their way towards Kotomine Church the following day. "…the family friend you mention from time to time…he's a priest? And a former Executor…?"

"That's right."

"How on Earth did that happen?"

"To be honest I'm not really sure." Sakura said while running a hand through her hair. "From what I know Kirei possesses magical potential, and as a member of the Assembly of the Eighth Sacrament he is allowed to practice otherwise heretical skills in the pursuit of his duty, including Thaumaturgy. And the one who helped him bring that potential to fruition was my father."

"Sounds like your father was quite a politician…" Anika remarked. "…playing middleman between our Mages Association and the Holy Church…?"

"Something like that I guess." Sakura said with a nod, pushing open the doors into Kotomine Church and stepping inside. As the doors closed behind them, the knight and the baroness felt themselves tensing. They weren't quite…hardened veterans who'd survived a thousand battles and marched over burning battlefields past corpses of friend and foe alike…

…but they had gone to war, or as close to war as magi could get: the primary purpose of the Mages Association might be to preserve and advance magecraft, but much like the Holy Church its secondary purpose was to defend Humanity against supernatural threats to its existence. They might not have faced Dead Apostle Ancestors, but they'd faced heretics and lesser vampires in the past.

They had even at one point encountered cultist worshippers of a Divine Beast from the lightless depths of the abyss.

And one of the people waiting for them in Kotomine Church was setting off alarms in the noblewomen's heads.

One of the two waiting for them was undoubtedly Kirei Kotomine, a tall man with dark, hollow-looking eyes in a priest's habit. And he didn't look particularly happy for some reason.

The other man was an old, stooped man in a Japanese kimono, helped stand by a cane and with dark, seemingly-opaque eyes. He looked helpless at first glance, but he exuded a sense of…wrongness. Magi weren't necessarily _normal_ , and both Anika and Sakura had encountered the stranger or more eccentric examples of their kind in the Clock Tower and elsewhere, but Zouken Matou…

Sakura found herself fighting down the instinctive urge to draw her sword, which she hadn't even brought with her.

And Anika much like Sakura was fighting down a similar urge to simply burn the old man to ash.

"Welcome to Kotomine Church." Kirei said, looking at Sakura and Anika. "Sakura…Baroness Derfflinger…now that we are all here, shall we get straight to business?"

"Yes we should." Sakura said.

"Very well…" Zouken agreed with a nod, producing a sheaf of papers from his robes. He handed them to Sakura who felt as though she wanted to wipe her hands…after burning the papers first. "…if you would sign at the appropriate places Ms Tohsaka, then we can complete the return of Supervisorial Authority of this territory to you."

Sakura nodded, and pulling out a fountain pen signed all the documents. Kirei and Anika signed as witnesses, and the transfer of authority was done. "Our business is concluded then." Zouken said, and Sakura nodded at him. "I take my leave."

"Just one more thing…" Sakura said as the old man turned to leave. "…the next Head of the Matou Clan is your…granddaughter, Rin Matou is she not?"

"And if she is?" Zouken asked cautiously.

"She's around my age if I remember correctly." Sakura answered. "Our family have traditionally been allies, and therefore I do not think there would be anything questionable about I, the current Head of the Tohsaka Clan, to be acquainted with her, seeing as in time she would succeed you would she not?"

"No I suppose not." Zouken said. Inwardly he was thinking of how the agreement between him and Sakura's father forbade something like this, but with Sakura operating under the excuse that she was merely pushing for starting a…good working relationship with her, he couldn't really refuse. Not that he would give in without token resistance of course. "However there is the matter of the current contest…"

"Understandable…" Sakura agreed. "…in that case a meeting in the day would be preferable would it not? We can hardly start fighting in plain daylight, can we now?"

"No, you cannot." Zouken said with a nod. For a few moments there was silence, and then Zouken spoke up again. "Is there anything else?"

"No, that is all."

"Well then…"

Zouken hobbled away, and several moments later and the doors to the church creaked open and shut. Once they were closed Sakura's expression twisted into one of utter disgust. " _Verdammt_ …" she spat in German. "…how the hell did that bastard ever earn my father's trust? He gives off a…feeling that I normally get from people I'm supposed to kill or bring into custody."

"Your father was a magus…" Kirei said with a smile. Zouken's departure had greatly lifted his spirits, the only reason he'd allowed the worm to come and go with his life being that Sakura had requested the use of his church as a neutral location in the current contest to perform the authority transfer procedures in. "…but to my knowledge he never performed…combat field duties. And from your reactions, you two have."

"We have." Anika confirmed. "We've seen things, fought them, and lived past them. That…thing is something that I have no qualms saying I would wish to see burned as a witch."

Kirei laughed grimly at that, while Sakura cracked a smile. "Normally that would be very inappropriate…" she said to Anika. "…but I can't help but agree."

"Indeed…" Kirei said with a nod. "…and that was impressive diplomacy as well, Sakura. The adoption agreement did stipulate no contact between you and your sister, but you've managed to outmanoeuvre him quite well."

"Humph…" Sakura snorted. "…I didn't live in the Clock Tower for nine years and sit in Her Highness' shadow and not pick up a few things. I'll reconnect with my sister, and to hell with past agreements. My father is dead. I am Tohsaka now."

"Paraphrasing Octavius to General Rufio...? Really...?" Anika asked, and Sakura gave an embarrassed smile.

"And then what?" Kirei asked. "No offense intended, but I would remind you that you have usurped her position as the Tohsaka heiress. You will have to consider the possibility that she would resent you for that. And it has been ten, no eleven years. Plenty of time to fester I would think."

"In that light I would deserve it." Sakura said bitterly. "And I shall face it without flinching."

"Does that mean if she seeks to kill you, you would quietly let her do so?"

Sakura did not answer, and Anika threw a glare at the priest. "With respect Father Kotomine…" she began. "…that was hardly an appropriate inquiry."

"I meant no offense baroness." Kirei said, not losing his smile. "But in this situation – and I would assume that you know of the circumstances between Sakura and her elder sister – it is a possibility. Advice is not always pleasant to hear."

"True I suppose." Anika said, fixing the priest with a distrustful eye. The man's smile grew ever so slightly at the sight.

 _You distrust me child…? A wise decision…_

"I don't intend to lose to my sister…" Sakura finally began. "…but it doesn't mean I have to kill her either."

She looked at Kirei. "Will that be all?" she asked.

"Just one more thing: might I see your Servant?"

"I don't see why not…Archer."

Archer shimmered into visibility, and Kirei quickly took measure of the tanned, silver-haired man in red and black, and taking note of his posture of veiled belligerence. "Archer hmm…?" he wondered aloud. "The most versatile of the Servants, and the best-suited for ranged engagements. Just a piece of advice: play to your strengths."

Sakura nodded, and followed by Anika and Archer, turned to leave. As she opened the church's doors however, she paused. "Kirei…" she hesitantly began. "…thank you."

* * *

Rin Matou did not expect to be summoned to the principal's office even as lunch break again. And she most certainly did not expect to see her grandfather there as well.

 _This can't be good._

"Ah Ms Matou…" the principal began. "…good afternoon…I was just speaking with your grandfather just now. And while his request is certainly…irregular, I suppose we can make allowances."

"Sir…?"

The principal turned to Zouken. "The Tohsaka Clan head has invited you to take lunch with her." Zouken said. He hadn't mentioned to the principal that said clan head was the only one left of her family, or that she was also just a child a year younger than Rin was. The man had been left free to delude himself into thinking that Tohsaka was a rich and well-connected – well she was – woman with an interest in one of his students.

And one did not cross such apparently powerful and influential people even in the 'modern and democratic' Japan after the Second World War.

"Ms Flora…" the principal began. "…is waiting with a car at the school entrance for you. I will speak with your teachers myself over the matters of making up for this afternoon. In the meantime please gather your things, and you are excused for the rest of the day."

"I…I see…"

 _Sakura…you are here…of course you're here you're going to fight in the war…but why…why are you trying to get involved with the Matou?_

 _You…you…you can't…you shouldn't…it can't…all this…_ _ **IT CAN'T HAVE BEEN FOR NOTHING!**_

"I trust you will do nothing to…burden our family." Zouken said neutrally, but the smile on his face was nothing reassuring.

 _Don't provoke Tohsaka._

"I won't." Rin said, her mind going a mile a minute trying to find some way to keep her sister from confronting Zouken. Fat chance of that…one glance at her eyes and hair, and it would be obvious that something had gone terribly wrong.

 _Sakura is not stupid. Father wouldn't have chosen her over me if she was._

 _No…no…no…if she tries to take on grandfather…_

Rin swallowed as Zouken patted her right hand over the concealed command spells, a subtle reminder that she should use her command spells if something went wrong, but Rin's mind was elsewhere. Specifically, they were back eleven years ago, with the memories of terrible screaming echoing unheard beneath the Earth as a child was violated again and again night after night.

Only this time, it wasn't her who was lying in the pit, screaming and thrashing vainly as they tore at her clothes and forced themselves onto and into her, the screams turning into moans and the thrashing going from despairing to the ecstatic.

It was Sakura.

* * *

A/N

Sakura's home…is she really?

Rin…yeah she's worrying about Sakura, understandably so. Whether or not she's justified in her fears is up in the air though.


	18. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate franchise it belongs to Kinoko Nasu and Type-Moon.

Different Fates

Chapter 17

Sakura Tohsaka, Knight of the Red Eagle Third Class, Sixth Rank Magus of the Mages Association sat at a table at an expensive seafood restaurant in downtown Fuyuki, dressed in her usual ensemble of a red, long-sleeved blouse with a black cravat and pleated skirt over black knee boots with a diamond brooch (and prana reserve) pinned to the cravat. Waiting for her sister, she read an 'eyes-only' report submitted to her as one of the Association's few ranking members in the Far East, i.e. the Supervisor of Fuyuki City.

More so given that Association influence in Japan was at a low point, what with Touko Aozaki a sealing designate on the run and her sister Aoko Aozaki (who should be a Wizard Marshall alongside Zelretch and Lorelei Barthomeloi given her status as the Fifth Magician) preferring to freelance rather than taking her place in the Association. The only Association magi of comparable rank in Japan at this point were the Sajyou and the Reiroukan of Tokyo, and they were a long way from Fuyuki…

…or for that matter, Misaki Town…the report made for dry reading, but the extinction of the Tohno Clan – in blood at least apparently the adopted heir Shiki was still alive and well – was of considerable interest to Sakura. Having fought with hybrids – albeit Deep One hybrids – in the past, she wasn't particularly sympathetic to the Tohno and their kin.

With Japan's Demon Hunter Organization effectively defunct, the Tohno Clan's destruction could only be a good thing, as what would have been an unopposed threat to the secrecy of magic – to say nothing of a threat to Humanity (or rather to the Japanese) in case they went out of control without the demon hunters to keep them in check (Japan was rather far from Europe) – was now dead and gone. Of course the Tohno branch families were still alive, as were their allies.

And the Tohno main family _had_ kept them in check. Sakura made a mental note to recommend that the Association devote resources to keep an eye on them just in case. The question of course would be if the Association could actually do anything if things went wrong.

Or rather, could it do anything _quickly_?

Sakura's readings and her thoughts on the matter were disrupted as she noticed someone approach. Physically…and metaphysically…lightning split a boulder in her mind as she opened her circuits, the sheer _vastness_ of the prana reserves of the newcomer sounding off alarms in her head. As the familiar numbness spread through her body, she closed the report and put it down.

She looked up and focused her attention on the newcomer: an albino girl in a schoolgirl's uniform, and carrying a schoolbag in one hand.

 _Well…there's something you don't see every day. Her master must have quite the fetish to dress his homunculi like so. What would be the point in sending a homunculus to school after all?_

"Well…" she began. "…what does your master have for me? I have plans to meet with somebody today, so I'd appreciate it if we could do this briefly."

The homunculus took a step back, an expression of hurt on her face as she briefly looked away. The girl blinked once, took a deep breath, and then looked back at Sakura with a bittersweet smile. "You…you don't recognize me…?" She asked. "I…I knew it was inevitable but I…"

Of course Sakura recognized her. Or rather she recognized the voice. And her eyes went wide and her face twisted with horror at the realization.

" _Gott im Himmel_ …" Sakura breathed, rising from her seat. "…Rin…sister…is that…is that you?"

"Yes, it's me Sakura. It's been a long time, hasn't it?"

Sakura didn't say anything, making incoherent noises as she rushed forward and grabbed Rin by her arms. She wanted to embrace her sister, to hold her tight, but just from touching her she could feel…she could feel the extent of the alchemy wrought on her sister.

 _This is my fault._

 _She's not a Matou by blood so something like this was to be expected but to go this far…_

 _What have I done?_

 _What have I done?_

"What have I done?" Sakura whispered in anguish, eyes tearing as Rin recoiled at her words.

 _Yes this is entirely your fault! You should be the one with white hair and red eyes! You should be the one made into a nest for parasites! You should be the one lying in that pit every night! Not me…!_

 _I should be the one with jewels and finery! Never you! It was supposed to be me!_

 _You took everything from me!_

Rin took a couple of steps back, shaking her head with an unreadable expression on her face, denying both her sister's self-recrimination and her own unexpected bitterness. " _Am I really that cruel?_ " she asked herself. " _I could accept being bitter and regretful over what could have been…but would I really wish this fate on my little sister?_ "

 _Have I fallen so low?_

"Don't say that." Rin said while meeting Sakura's eyes and taking hold of her arms. "I don't regret what's been done to me. And I'm happy for you."

Rin smiled. "You've really caught up to father and me." She said. "Well done…"

"But…"

"It's alright." Rin reassured her. "There's no need to rush things. We have ten years to catch up on, and we have the time to do it."

Sakura opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again with a sigh and a nod.

* * *

The sisters largely stayed silent throughout lunch, their exchanges composed of compliments over the food: fresh tuna belly, sea urchin, and shellfish washed down with green tea. It was all traditional Japanese fare (albeit expensive ones), and which Sakura was no longer used to. As such she confined herself to the tuna, staying away from the sea urchin and the shellfish apart from a few bites and letting Rin enjoy the rest.

Caution over an upset stomach later on…

…not that Rin didn't enjoy: the older girl had a good appetite despite her slender and willowy frame – was it a by-product of her alchemical augmentation?

It made Sakura feel bad as she watched Rin while nursing a cup of tea. Even more so as she realized that she – Sakura – had chosen the restaurant. She might have chosen it for privacy – few people were there and those that were had their own closed-off booths like she and her sister had – but now in hindsight she realized it might be taken as a sign of her being better off than her sister.

The Matou Clan wasn't poor by any stretch of the imagination, but still…

"So…" Sakura began as Rin finished. "…how are things?"

"Things…?" Rin echoed before taking a drink.

"Yeah…you know things…" Sakura pressed lamely.

Rin chuckled at her sister's awkwardness. "You don't have to be so awkward." She said. "Things eh…? Well it could be better but it's not so bad."

"Really…?"

Rin smiled – again with a bittersweet air that made Sakura's heart clench – before tugging on her hair. "I'm not a Matou by blood." She said, addressing the elephant in the room. "Alchemical augmentation was inevitable."

"But to that extent…"

Again Rin smiled. "The Matou family is dying out." She said. "It was necessary to take certain contingencies."

"Contingencies…?"

"I'm not saying that it didn't hurt." Rin said, lowering her face briefly before raising it again. "But I don't mind. I really don't. Being a magus is never easy. You and I both know this, even back when we were still sisters."

"We could still be sisters." Sakura murmured, her turn to lower her face. "And we still are."

"No…we can't. And we aren't anymore." Rin said just as softly, and Sakura looked to her with an expression of shock and hurt. "I mean…I'm not saying we should treat each as strangers, but at this rate…if we persist at this, we'll only hurt ourselves. We could and should be close friends, or friendly rivals even then…but that should be it."

Sakura didn't say anything for a long time, opting to stare into her sister's eyes instead. Rin stared back, red boring into blue until at length Sakura turned away. "If that's what you want sister." She said softly. "I mean…Rin."

 _It's not what I want. But it's the best for both of us, Sakura. This way…you have a smaller chance of getting dragged into my nightmare._

Rin gave a short, mocking laugh before nodding. "Anyway…" she said. "…how about you? How did things go at the Clock Tower? It isn't the most welcoming place for Asians after all."

"No that it isn't." Sakura agreed. "I mean they were polite, but cold. I had to learn English really quick when I first got there, but even so things could have gone better."

"But it did get better, didn't it?" Rin pressed. "I mean…you got involved with the German faction, didn't you?"

Sakura blinked at that, and then she chuckled. "So you've heard about that, huh?" she asked, and Rin smiled.

"Japan might be a backwater…" she said. "…but word does get around."

"So it does." Sakura agreed with a nod. "Yeah, I got involved with the _Hohenzollern_ faction, which technically-speaking is the overall leader of the North German factions. The Wittelsbach is the same for the South German factions, though there are aberrations. Einzbern among others for instance, while the Habsburgs of Austria and their allies are aligned with the church rather than the Association, but you get the idea."

Rin was silent for a while after that, and the two girls nursed their tea in silence. At length Rin spoke up again.

"Everything's alright then?" she asked. "I mean…I don't want to speak badly about your allies but…"

"Yeah I know." Sakura agreed. "It was and remains a political decision on the Hohenzollerns' part, in line with the Egalitarian Elite Policy. As a descendant of one of Zelretch's apprentices with a five generation crest and a rare sorcery trait of my own, it's only natural I'd be considered a good catch so to speak. In fact I should consider myself fortunate that the Hohenzollerns and their allies are quite exceptional even when compared to the psychopaths and boot-lickers that infest the Clock Tower."

"But…" Rin began. "…you're still just a tool aren't you? Embellishment for the Hohenzollerns' lost crown, and breeding stock…sorry, I've said too much."

Sakura chuckled again. "No it's fine." She said. "It's the truth, and I can hardly deny it. But is it really any different from the way father treated us?"

"No…" Rin agreed. "…it's not too different – if at all – from the way your father treated you, and how my grandfather treats me."

Sakura looked surprised at that, and her eyes narrowed slightly. The moment passed, and then she nodded. "We can agree on that at least." She said. "But it's not like I don't get anything in return. Association with the Prussian royal family meant that I was given a fair chance to prove myself to the North German nobility, and while I can't exactly say it was easy…"

"I guess not…" Rin said with a laugh. "…but you did it in the end."

"Yes I did." Sakura agreed. "And once I proved myself, well the general sentiment among the bigots of the Clock Tower is that if the German nobility and more importantly the Prussian _royal_ family accepted me, then _who are they_ to disagree?"

Rin laughed again, longer this time, and with Sakura joining in. "Well it serves them right." Rin said. "To be made to swallow the bile and accept that Asians can be just as good at magecraft as they are that is."

"Isn't it?"

Laughter was shared again, and then Rin turned serious. "But it's not a one-way street." She said. "True you proved yourself, but in doing so you've set the standard for your performance. And you have to toe that line."

"I can't argue with you there." Sakura said while spreading your hands. "But like you said back then…I had to catch up."

Rin couldn't reply to that, and Sakura continued with a sad smile. "You were always better than I was or still am, Rin." She said. "Whether as a magus…or as a sister…"

"Thank you…" Rin said after a moment. She looked away afterwards though. "…but we…"

"Yeah I know." Sakura said, moving on to another topic. "Earlier you mentioned it not being a one-way street. And you're right. Apart from keeping to the standards expected of one of their intellectual circles, well eugenics is eugenics."

"You're engaged then."

It wasn't a question, and it was confirmed with a nod by Sakura. "How old is he?" Rin asked, imagining her sister engaged with someone probably at least twice her age.

" _And serves her right…_ " a traitorous voice whispered in her head to her horror, and she barely managed to supress the urge to shudder. To her surprise though, Sakura just laughed.

"No it's not like what you think." Sakura said. "Her Highness Princess Louise Francoise von Preussen oversaw all the arranged marriages for the women of her circle. Baron Derfflinger is…well, he's three years younger than I am."

For a moment Rin was silent, mentally breathing a sigh of relief that her sister wouldn't be married to some closet pervert much older than her, and then what Sakura just said registered.

She burst out laughing. "What's so funny?" Sakura asked testily. Rin just laughed harder, pounding on the table with one hand before waving a hand in Sakura's direction.

"No…it's just that…I never expected you to be interested in someone much younger than you are."

"I am not a cougar." Sakura said hotly and with flaming cheeks to boot. It just made Rin laugh harder.

"Sorry, sorry…" she finally said, forcing herself to calm down and taking a drink of her tea to steady herself. "…it's just…well you've never gone to formal…well formal _mundane_ education ever since you left for London have you?"

"Of course not…" Sakura said, miffed at her sister's laughter though inwardly it felt _nice_. It felt… _normal_ , giving her hope that despite their earlier agreement to just stay as friends they still might…change that given time. "…and while I don't feel I should apologize for it, here I go: sorry for not having a normal life."

Rin's smile faded, and then it returned, the white-haired girl forcing down a surge of irritation at the other girl's words.

 _How dare you make assumptions about my life?_

 _What do you know?_

Rin coughed to get herself back on track. "Anyway, you're what fifteen?" she asked.

"Sixteen actually…"

"Yes I see." Rin said with a nod. "Anyway that would put you in the first year of senior high school. And if your fiancé is three years younger than you are, that would make him thirteen."

"Yes I know that. Your point is…?"

Rin couldn't help but grin. "My point is that he'd be in the first year of middle school." She said, and gave a laugh at Sakura's expression of abject horror. "Sorry Sakura, but if you had a 'normal' life as you put it, and you had a relationship with this Baron Derfflinger or someone of his age, then yes, you are a cougar."

Sakura fumed, unable to refute Rin's logic. "Can we just move on from this?" she asked, and Rin laughed before giving an agreeing nod. "How about you, how's your everyday life?"

Rin thought for a moment. "Not nearly as exciting as yours…" she said. "…I mean…I wish that I could get better with my brother…"

" _A brother…?_ " Sakura thought. " _There's another Matou heir out there, and my sister was still taken from me? Was zur holle?_ "

The answer came before she could vocalize the question though. "…hates my guts for 'stealing his inheritance' or something like that." She said. "As if I…as if it were my fault that he was born with 'dead' magic circuits."

"Ouch…" Sakura said with a wince. "…talk about humiliating. To be born into a magus family _without_ magic circuits would be bad enough, but with dead magic circuits?"

"My thoughts exactly…" Rin said with a nod. "…I'd pity the idiot, but…well Shinji is Shinji. Trust me, if you meet the guy, you'll understand."

"I'll keep that in mind." Sakura said with a grin, but inwardly she was already considering this bit of information.

 _If he's been antagonizing my sister, or heaven forbid, mistreating her (though it's hard to imagine_ _ **RIN**_ _getting mistreated by a magical dud) then I am going to make him feel as much pain as it's possible for a Human being to feel._

"Apart from that…" Rin said. "…school life's not so bad. I mean there are idiots who seem to think that just because…just because of how I look they're better than I am, but they don't make life burdensome. And the art club is quite welcoming."

"You're in your school's art club?"

Rin nodded. "Yup…" she said with a smile that reminded Sakura of better days.

 _Why do you smile so differently otherwise?_

"…we're one of the smaller clubs, and we're perennially short on budget – though I can get grandfather to donate to our budget every now and then – but we're also one of the tighter-knit ones too. We help each other out, and in many ways we're like a small family of our own the way we know each other so well."

"That sounds nice. Enviable too…"

"Thank you…"

Sakura chuckled. "So…" she said. "…what art do you do best? Painting…? Sculpture…? Or something else?"

"Doll-making…it's hardly the easiest, and slightly dangerous too seeing as I work with wood and carving it is no laughing matter…"

 _Doll-making…? Scheiss…I never expected this. I never planned to root out Matou mysteries here and now but…they specialize in familiars. This can't be good at all._

"…Victorian fashion to be just right..." Rin was saying. "…of course finding good cloth is about as hard as getting the designs and colours right…"

 _Or I could just be overreacting. Hopefully…hopefully I am._

"Sorry…" Rin abruptly stopped with a blush, and scratched at her head. "…I'm rambling aren't I?"

"No, it's fine." Sakura said. "I'm glad you've such a lively hobby. Me…I just go around drinking tea and exchanging gossip with blue-bloods whenever I'm not in class or doing research or out on the field. Compared to that, your pastime is positively enviable."

Rin chuckled. "It's not that enviable." She said modestly. "But thank you anyway."

"You're welcome."

Again the two of them fell into silence, and then Sakura spoke up after a few long moments. "So…" she began. "…anyone in your life I should know about?"

"Eh?"

Sakura grinned cheekily. "Well…" she said. "…I did tell you about Johann – that is Baron Derfflinger – so what about you?"

Rin snorted. For a moment she considered telling Sakura about her apprentice – kind-of – but decided against it. Sakura _was_ an enemy in the current contest, and he could be a weakness that she could exploit. She was a magus after all.

She probably wouldn't do anything that Rin herself would not do.

"Not…really…" Rin finally said. "…I suppose…that's a part of your life that's enviable. From what you say, I gather that you and Baron Derfflinger get along, don't you?"

"Yeah we do." Sakura said after a moment. "Though…he's more of a brother at this point…I wonder if things will eventually change as times change as well or…"

Sakura trailed off, and Rin didn't know what to say afterwards. It was clear though that Sakura while seeing her fiancé as a brother couldn't really at this point see him as more than that, and Rin couldn't help but worry about their future together.

 _Is it even possible for family to work without love? At least, that kind of love that is…?_

 _But then again…Tokiomi and Aoi loved each other too…and they loved their children…_

… _it didn't quite work out as it should._

"What do you intend to wish for?" Rin blurted out, and then she clapped a hand over her mouth as she realized what just said. "I'm sorry, I didn't…"

"Nothing can bring the dead back to life." Sakura interrupted. "Not even the Five Sorceries are capable of that. If they can't do it, how can the Grail do it? It can't…and anything that it could grant me would be worth more if I achieved it on my own."

"Then…?"

Sakura didn't reply verbally, instead reaching into a pocket and withdrawing a small, palm-sized case. She opened it and showed the medal inside to Rin. "Order of the Red Eagle…" she said. "…Third Class. You know what it means don't you?"

"Politics…" Rin said sadly. "…win or die, is that it?"

"Yes, that's it. And seeing as I don't really have any use for the Grail, father only saying I have to win…"

Sakura trailed off, and with a sigh closed the case and slipped it back into her pocket. "What about you?" she asked. "What's your wish for the Grail?"

Rin didn't answer, instead looking down at her plate. "I've to win of course…" she said. "…and then what happens after is up to my grandfather."

Sakura blinked, her eyes fixed on her sister. "Rin…" she whispered. "…you…"

"It's not really any different from your intentions for the Grail." Rin interrupted with a smile. "The only difference is that I'm giving it to family. You however, plan to give it to your lieges."

Sakura was silent at first, and then with a laugh, she nodded in agreement. "True enough…" she said.

 _Still…when you said it…you sounded resigned…why?_

 _It didn't sound like you._

"I guess this means…" Sakura said instead. "…that we can't really align with each other."

"No, we can't." Rin agreed. "Not even for a time."

 _A temporary alliance is possible…it should be…so why Rin? I…I hoped you would point it out, that we could be allies even if only for a short time…but instead…you…_

Sakura blinked as Rin's wristwatch began to beep, and she glanced at it before pushing a button. "Sorry Sakura…" she said. "…I wanted to talk some more, but I guess we spent too much time eating. I've got things to do."

Sakura smiled sadly. "I suppose we enjoyed the food too much, eh?" she asked back, and shared a laugh with her sister. "I…I enjoyed seeing you again, and talking with you like this."

"As did I…" Rin agreed, gathering her things before getting to her feet. "…well then…"

Rin turned and made for the door of the booth, only to pause as Sakura called her name from behind her. "Rin…" she said. "…I know you don't regret anything, and that you don't want me to regret anything too but…I…I never wanted to stop being your sister."

Rin was silent, but eventually she nodded and slid the door open. "Goodbye Sakura…" she said, and then she left. Sakura sat in silence for a few minutes, mulling over tea, and then the door slid open to reveal the blonde form of Baroness Anika von Derrflinger.

"How'd it go?" she asked as she closed the door and walked to Rin's vacant seat.

Sakura snorted before unpinning her brooch and tossing it to the baroness. And then she retrieved the real thing from a pocket and pinned it to her cravat. "Must you ask that question?" she asked.

"I guess not." Anika conceded. "But do you really think…?"

"You've met Zouken." Sakura pointed out. "I wouldn't be surprised if he too had something with Rin to make sure she didn't spill anything. She was hiding a few things…not too surprising but…"

"But…?"

"That level of alchemical augmentation is unheard of, even if she wasn't of Matou blood and needed…assistance to assimilate their mysteries. And of course…"

"And…?"

Sakura was silent for a while, and then with a sigh she pressed a button on the wall. A few moments later and a staff member appeared, and Sakura gestured for the bill to be brought to her. "I'll trust my sister is as well as she shows herself to be." Sakura said. The bill arrived, and Sakura took a look. Wincing at the price, she placed a credit card in the leather folder before closing it and handing it back to the staff member who bowed and left. "For now at least…"

"But when things change…?" Anika asked.

Sakura's face was neutral, but both her voice and eyes were as cold as the North Sea in winter. "Then there'll be hell to pay." She said.

* * *

A/N

Hmm…nothing really to say here…

…well there's one: Hisui Route, True End. Not really relevant to the story, but I needed filler. And I'm sure the Association would take an interest in those demon hybrids, if only because if they ever got out of hand, they'd risk blowing the secret of magic out into the open.


	19. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate franchise it belongs to Kinoko Nasu and Type-Moon.

Different Fates

Chapter 18

Sakura Tohsaka and Anika Freiin von Derfflinger emerged from the restaurant into the golden afternoon light and paused, narrowing their eyes in suspicion. After a moment Sakura turned to Anika who looked at her and nodded. "I feel it too." She said, and Sakura sighed.

"Really, really…" she said. "…it seems that someone's impatient. Not all seven Servants have been summoned, and they're already picking a fight."

"So what do you want to do?" Anika asked softly, stepping forward and turning to lean on her back against the street's safety railing. "Shall we go back to the safety of the Tohsaka property?"

Sakura gave her an un-amused glance. "This is serious." She snapped, and Anika chuckled.

"Then if you don't want to retreat…" she said. "…then our only choice is to fight isn't it? Well now, it seems it's not just the enemy who's impatient."

"Undeniably true…" Sakura said before turning to the side. Archer appeared from a corner, clearly uncomfortable in a pressed business ensemble. "…do you have them?"

Archer snorted as he held up a heavy case with one hand, carrying inside Sakura and Anika's long-swords. "Not very comfortable…?" Sakura asked as she took the case from her Servant.

"No offense Sakura…" Archer replied. "…but I prefer my own style."

"I'm sure you do." Sakura agreed. "Well I'm sure you'll be changing to your style as you put it once the battle begins, so just put up with it, alright?"

"I understand."

" _And in any case…_ " Sakura added telepathically. " _…that style of yours isn't particularly discreet. This way at least you won't draw too much attention. People will probably see you as a hired thug of some low-time businessman or yakuza._ "

" _That makes sense._ "

" _No offense…_ "

" _None taken…bleached hair isn't a particularly respectable look isn't, Knight Tohsaka?_ "

Sakura chuckled as she led them away. "No, I suppose not." She said verbally before continuing via telepathy. " _When the time comes, don't go too far. It's still early in the contest, so let's not show all our cards for now, shall we?_ "

" _I understand Sakura. I'm thankful for having such an understanding Master._ "

" _Flatterer…_ "

"Do you mind?" Anika asked a bit reprovingly. "I'm not connected to either of you the way you are to each other."

"Oops…sorry…" Sakura said, pausing and fumbling about in her pockets. "…damn I forgot it."

"Forgot what…?"

Sakura didn't say anything, instead looking around them at the growing afternoon crowd. They were after all, in one of the city's more affluent districts. Sakura blushed slightly, and she looked cowed. That didn't look too good at all to the baroness. "Sakura…?" she ventured.

"Um…" Sakura fumbled. "…to establish a link…that is shared perception…requires prana transfer…"

This time it was Anika's turn to blush. "Oh…I see…" she fumbled in her turn. "…so what's the problem? I mean…we could just…you could just use a projection to cut yourself…no there's too many people around…and going someplace secluded could be seen as a challenge by whoever's tailing us…"

"Not to mention weapons aren't legal in this country…" Sakura muttered, completely out of left field.

"Well I…I don't…really mind…I suppose…"

Sakura glanced at Anika, and swallowing dryly stepped closer and took hold of the baroness' arms. Two pairs of a blue eyes stared uncertainly at each other, and to Archer's bemusement the two girls leaned closer and locked lips with each other. The Knight of the Bow raised an eyebrow as the tension quickly leaked out of the girls' frames, eyes closing and the two of them leaning into each other's arms, Archer looking away in embarrassment as people began to stare and mutter. At length he gave a cough, and the two girls broke off and quickly jumped back a step from each other. "Did you enjoy the experience?" he asked with a small smile.

" _Quiet you._ " Two voices lanced into his head with quiet menace, and to their consternation his smile grew wider. Coughing and with her face flaming in a blush, Sakura stalked off down the street past whispering and gossiping bystanders with as much dignity she could muster followed by an equally-flustered baroness and her grinning Servant.

 _Who'd have thought Sakura was a closet lesbian? But then again if I remember right Rin_ _ **was**_ _bisexual, so it shouldn't be too surprising that Sakura has her own…preferences._

"This never happened." Sakura suddenly said, though there was note of apology and regret in her voice.

"We'll never speak of it to anyone." Anika quickly responded. "This will be our little secret."

"Agreed…um…was…was that…was that…your…first…?"

The silence was profound, and if anything Sakura's blush grew even darker. "Um…well…that was also my first so…we're even…?" she asked with a small voice, and Anika nodded very fast.

"Yeah, we're even." She said just as softly. Archer couldn't help it: he burst out laughing at the exchange, prompting very ugly glares in his direction.

"Archer…?" Sakura asked.

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

* * *

Shinji Matou walked down the street, his entire body tense with his hands in his pockets and a heavy backpack slung over his shoulders. He couldn't really see anything unusual, but in the background he could hear a terrifyingly familiar buzzing that seemed to grow the closer he got to Kotomine Church.

The Sun crept closer and closer to the horizon, and despite his instincts telling him to run he persisted on a brisk walk towards his destination. If he ran, chances were if he _was_ being tailed by his grandfather's pets, then they'd probably risk exposure and attack him then and there even in the daylight. But if he could get to Kotomine Church before the Sun set fully over the horizon, then he could take refuge with the resident priest.

Not that it would last long, of that he was sure.

Shinji knew better than to expect anything less than death at the hands of Sakura Tohsaka. There was no way she'd spare any of his family once she received what he planned to tell her. And Shinji didn't care. He might not be a magus, and he envied and hated Rin for being one, but paradoxically nothing would make him happier than to see his entire family dead.

Monsters deserved to die, and if any could be called a monster then his grandfather certainly fit the bill. And Zouken's blood flowed in his veins, and Zouken's essence was grafted onto Rin's very soul.

And Rin wouldn't survive them either. Sakura Tohsaka would probably seek to cleanse her sister of the Matou taint, but it was too late. Shinji knew enough of theory to know that once the Matou engraved their mysteries onto the body, there was no removing or forgetting, unlike normal magic crests or mysteries. Rin would die the last of the Matou, as a result of her sister's vain efforts to save her.

As far as Shinji was concerned, it was only fair. Sakura Tohsaka would kill them all, but as with all things a price must be paid, and in her case the price would be to lose her sister despite all efforts to save her.

Shinji knew that his reasoning was twisted. Tohsaka would grant his wish of killing off every last one of his abominable family (ridding him of Rin in the process), and the only thing Tohsaka would be getting from it would be a mockingly-hollow vengeance. And it only proved the validity of his wish to see his entire vile bloodline wiped from the face of the Earth.

The young man paused to glance at the Sun as it began to dip below the horizon, and he hurried on his way. The Sun slowly but surely sank beneath the horizon, the sky changing from gold and pearl to aquamarine and then a deep, dark blue speckled with stars, the streetlights turning on as Shinji came to a halt in front of a small park a short distance from Kotomine Church.

There was no way he'd make it now. Already the buzzing was very evident, and Shinji knew that behind and around him just out of sight, there was great swarm of Matou familiars, carapaces and segmented legs chattering against each other and against the ground, multifaceted eyes reflecting the light in a sinister fashion as they viewed him as prey to be feasted upon.

And considering his gender, he knew they wouldn't stop until they had picked his bones clean.

But he wasn't going to go out without a fight. He wasn't just going lie back and let his grandfather have his…those things eat him away like they did to his uncle, or the way his mother and sister allowed those things to break them and leaving them as little more than puppets to be used and then disposed of by Zouken.

If he was going to die, then he'd give Zouken a fight. It didn't matter that he wasn't a magus, or that he would lose regardless, but he would fight.

"Shinji, Shinji, Shinji…" an old voice emerged from the swarm, dripping with veiled malice and disappointment. "…you are such a disappointment."

Shinji didn't say anything, simply taking off his backpack slowly and swinging it around. "Have I not been generous to you all this time?" Zouken asked. "By all rights you should have been killed at birth, born into a magus family without anything to show for it…"

Shinji fought down the urge to lash out at the taunt, salt being rubbed into the old wound. Instead he slowly opened the bag, and reached into it. "…I let you live…" Zouken continued his taunting, the chattering increasing in volume as the swarm drew closer. "…I fed you…clothed you…sent you to school…tolerated and supported your desires…and this is how you repay me? With betrayal…?"

Shinji said nothing, his body tense, years of practicing the bow giving him a sense when to make a move. It probably would do no good in the long-run, but…

"What's more, did you really think I wouldn't see through your simple ploy?" Zouken continued with quiet menace. "Did you really think I wouldn't foresee someone trying to turn Tohsaka or the Church against me? Well Shinji? Have you anything to say for yourself?"

 _Now…!_

The backpack fell to the ground as Shinji whirled, jumping back as he threw three cylinders behind him. Ammonia and bleach mixed together, poisonous gasses hissing out and throwing the swarm into confusion. Coughing heavily and tasting iron in his mouth, half-blind from the chlorine in the air, Shinji blindly staggered to his feet and drunkenly ran up the street towards Kotomine Church.

All around him Matou familiars fell dead or dying, their little bodies unable to tolerate the sheer amount of chlorine in the air, Zouken's screams of fury echoing in the night. Dimly through the haze of pain and blood Shinji spotted the stairs leading up to the church, staggered up them and beheld the church beyond…

…and then something slammed into him from the rear, blood filling his mouth as he was thrown forward and onto the hard ground. Dimly he felt people or something moving around him…

…and then the darkness enveloped him, and he knew no more.

* * *

Sakura rose to her feet as the bounded field fell into place around the chosen battleground, a large open area near the docks surrounded by factories and warehouses closed for the night. And even if someone would just wander in, the bounded field would filter out sounds and sight from getting out, while planting a compulsion in the minds of anyone nearby to go away.

And the only ones who could resist said compulsion were magi, who would either be involved in the contest anyway or even if they weren't they still had the right to know.

Sakura and Anika stood silent and ready with Archer in front of them, waiting for their tail to show themselves. Sakura however kept looking around furtively for some reason. "What's wrong?" Anika asked.

"Nothing…" she replied. "…at least I think it's nothing."

"Huh?"

"I guess…the best way to put it is a strange sense of déjà vu."

Anika raised her eyebrows and was about to say something when their opponents appeared on the other side of the open area. They were a young, redheaded woman in a brown ensemble and a blue-haired Servant in a blue bodysuit. At the sight of the enemy Master, Anika groaned and muttered a series of vile German curses. "This isn't good at all." She lamented.

"I'm guessing you know her."

"Bazett Fraga McRemitz…" Anika replied. "…she's an Enforcer."

This time it was Sakura's turn to swear. They were outclassed, and as such were in for a hard fight. "Well I'm pleased to say that I'm recognized." Bazett remarked. "With that said, I'm not particularly bloodthirsty, ladies. Surrender your command spells and I give you my word to let you go. I'll even escort you to the safety of the Overseer of this contest if you'd like."

Sakura glared at her, magic circuits opening. "Do you really expect me to accept that?" she asked.

Bazett shrugged and got into a combat stance. "I guess not." She said. "Lancer, take care of the enemy Servant."

"Got it…!" Lancer said with a grin, drawing a bright red lance and getting into a stance of his own.

"Archer…don't you dare lose!"

Archer response was to materialize a pair of black and white falchions in both hands before silently charging forward, Lancer moving to meet him. "Archer eh…?" he retorted. "And trying to fight like a Saber? Don't make me laugh!"

* * *

The crimson spear and the two falchions clashed with enough force to send powerful waves of wind blasting outwards. Having crossed both swords together before impact Archer uncrossed them outwards, redirecting Lancer's opening attack upwards and out of the way. Lancer however demonstrated his status as the fastest and most agile Servant, quickly regaining the initiative by opening the distance and then stabbing at Archer several times with blinding speed.

Archer however parried each strike with measured swings of his falchions, giving way step by step before finally knocking the spear out of the way with one sword and driving the other towards Lancer's face. Lancer fell back, swinging his lance in a broad arc that knocked one of Archer's swords out of his hand.

Archer fell back as well, hurling his remaining sword boomerang-like at Lancer. Lancer knocked it out of the air, and charged. Archer opened both hands…and materialized both swords in them again. "You're pretty good!" Lancer growled as he clashed with Archer. "Who are you?"

"Well now…" Archer replied, locking Lancer's weapon in place with his falchions crossed together, sparks spraying between them. "…who am I really?"

With a strength that caught Lancer by surprise, Archer threw him back several steps, the red-cloaked Servant charging in to take the opportunity. Lancer parried and riposted, knocking both swords out of Archer's hand. "Die…!" he shouted, his lance driving towards Archer's face. Again Archer jumped back, black and white swords whipping boomerang-like through the air towards Lancer.

Lancer knocked them aside with a growl, and then his eyes went wide as Archer dove in for the kill, the same swords in his hands.

 _What the hell?_

Lancer fell back, the black sword sending sparks flying as it carved through the concrete floor, while its mate shattered as it struck Lancer's weapon at an odd angle but still halting Lancer's charge cold. Both Servants fell back, Lancer's eyes narrowing as Archer replaced the destroyed white sword. "Tricky bastard aren't you?" he snapped, and Archer smirked impudently at him.

Lancer smirked back. "That's fine by me!" he said as he charged in. "This is surprisingly fun, so let's keep this up Archer!"

* * *

" _Macht überwältigend...!_ " Anika cast, one hand on her ruby brooch which flashed red. A magic circle appeared on the ground around her, and gesturing with an arm, sent a blast of fire in Bazett's direction. The Enforcer dodged, though was prevented from following through as the blast exploded upon impact.

"Don't think they're just fireballs!" Anika shouted. "Artillery doesn't have to hit to hurt you!"

She gestured again, explosive blasts raining down on Bazett who danced to and fro, unable to close as she focused on avoiding getting caught in the baroness' attack. "Sakura…" Anika said. "…do something."

" _I've a plan…_ " Sakura's thoughts slipped into Anika's head. She didn't like it.

" _Are you crazy?_ " she thought back. " _McRemitz specializes in close combat. If we or she closes the range, then we're in deep shit! The smart way to fight this is to keep her at arm's length and wear her down!_ "

" _She has more experience than either of us._ " Sakura calmly responded, slowly drawing her sword behind Anika. Lines flashed blue over her right arm as she fed prana into her crest. " _Normally I'd agree with you that keeping her at a distance is the best strategy, but I've no doubt she'll eventually find a way to get around us. We'd only be prolonging the inevitable. Therefore we should blitzkrieg her into submission!_ "

"This is too risky." Anika muttered. "But then again you've got a point there. Alright, let's do this! _Geierkralle_...!"

Anika placed both hands against her chest, thumbs held together but with the fingers spread to represent a vulture's wings, and unfurled both of them outwards. Her crest flashed in response, a twisting pillar of flames erupting around her before breaking into a three-pronged, claw-like form bearing down on Bazett's position.

The Vulture's Claw slammed into the ground with enough force to rupture the ground deep enough to damage the sewer beneath, sending debris flying and collapsing warehouses behind Bazett. Anika's eyes went wide as Bazett dove clear of the smoke and debris, singed and patches of her clothes smoking but otherwise unhurt. "No way…" she began only to be interrupted.

"Now…!" Sakura shouted. "Time is hollow…!"

Sakura vanished.

And then a sword swung down on Bazett from the rear, pure instinct saving the Enforcer as she pivoted on one foot and jumped around and back. Sakura backhandedly swung, the tip cutting a shallow gash on Bazett's cheek. Smirking, Sakura reversed her sword and stabbed forward several times in rapid succession.

The smirk vanished as Bazett wove around her attacks, until the frustrated Sakura growled and stepped closer to deliver a swing aimed at her neck. Runes flashing, Bazett caught Sakura's sword with a gauntleted hand and drove it to the ground, and then threw a left hook at Sakura's surprised and exposed face.

Sparks flew as steel ground against rune-enchanted leather, Sakura falling back and narrowly avoiding critical head injury or worse by a hair. Inexperience left her open and Bazett dove in, her right hand drawn back into a fist. Landing solidly, Sakura raised her sword in a horizontal guard, prana reinforcing her body as Bazett's fist landed on her sword.

Steel held but the force carried through, sending Sakura tumbling back through the air with a cry. As she landed with stunning force on the ground, Bazett bore down on her, somersaulting through the air. The Enforcer's coldly beautiful eyes narrowed mid-flight, arms rising as she crossed them together to block Anika's laser attack with her rune-enchanted gauntlets.

An explosion tore through the air, and Sakura shook her head while getting to her feet. As a humanoid form somersaulted back to the ground, she pulled a gem from a pocket and threw it. And then she fired Gandr at the gem.

The bolt shattered the gem and hurled a blast of dark-coloured energy past. Unable to dodge, Bazett weathered the attack with no effect. "That's impossible!" Sakura gasped.

Anika's magical artillery covered the other girl as she fell back, the two Masters glaring at each other across the battlefield. "Looks like the Blitzkrieg failed." Anika said. "What now, Sakura…?"

"We've got no choice." Sakura said shortly, swallowing a gem to replenish her prana reserves. "I was saving this for when I settled the score with the Magus Killer, but then again this is an Enforcer we're up against."

"Girl, I know you're quite skilled…" Bazett began. "…but don't you think it's a bit arrogant for you to say you can settle a score with someone like Kiri…"

"People are transient…" Sakura cast, ignoring Bazett. "…time is hollow."

Sakura vanished again, and reappeared right next to Bazett, stabbing at her head. Bazett knocked it aside, and then threw a fist at Sakura. Sakura, completely unconcerned, ignored the narrow margin between surviving and having her head bashed in reversed her sword and then swung twice.

Bazett dodged both attacks, and then counterattacked, launching a series of blows aimed at Sakura's chest. Again, Sakura ignored the narrow misses…

…almost as if she never needed to worry about them at all…

"What's wrong Enforcer?" Sakura taunted as a kick aimed at her chin missed narrowly…again. And this time her counterattack left a bleeding line just over Bazett's carotid. A taunting, faint smile graced her face. "Don't you know how to aim?"

Bazett growled angrily at the insult, sidestepping a swing that would have cut her in half before moving to tackle Sakura to the ground. And again, she missed…

…and turning, Sakura cut her across the back. It wasn't deep enough to cause serious damage, but it was enough to cause the Enforcer to stagger and cry out with the pain. Sakura tried to backslash and further the damage, but Bazett avoided the follow-up and tried to counterattack.

Again she missed, and a bleeding cut appeared over her forehead…

…no blood was spilled, but a gash tore open her clothes over her right shoulder…

…left shoulder…

…a wound that if an inch or so deeper would have eviscerated her stained the clothes over her torso red…

…and through it all each and every one of Bazett's attacks continued to miss, while Sakura continued to wear that same taunting, soft smile on her face. Had she looked in a mirror then and there, with a portrait of her father close by, how would she have reacted?

" _What is this?_ " Anika thought to herself, wide-eyed as she watched Sakura toy with Bazett. " _Sakura's not dodging, in fact if she fought like that all the time she'd never win a single bout much less survive many of our past battles. But now…she's leaving herself completely open, as though she doesn't expect any need to worry about getting hit._ _And yet…the Enforcer…she keeps on missing?_ "

Anika watched with narrowed eyes. Bazett by this point was a bleeding mass of cuts and gashes, Sakura dashing back and forth to land shallow, non-serious but painful hits as the Enforcer drunkenly staggered back and forth in vain efforts to defend and counterattack.

 _Mental interference…? No, magi possess magic resistance, and only the weakest of us would be affected by it without great effort on the caster's part. And Enforcers are_ _ **never**_ _weak._

 _Sakura…well done…_

And then it happened…with a flicker of afterimages, Sakura moved behind Bazett and swung. Blood fountained and Bazett screamed as Sakura cut her hamstrings, the Enforcer collapsing forward onto the ground, writhing in agony. Sakura laughed softly. "So Enforcer…" she began. "…do you still think I'm getting above myself, aiming for the Magus Killer's head? Or his son's head rather, but it's all the same in the end anyway."

"Don't…" Bazett spat, supporting herself on her arms. "…don't dare look down on me…!"

"I wasn't looking down on you." Sakura said with her sword just inches from Bazett's head. "If anyone was looking down on someone, it was you. Turnabout is fair play, as they say."

Bazett snarled, struggling to get onto her feet and failing. As she collapsed back onto the ground, a hand reached into a coat pocket and took hold of a silver ball. It was a long shot, and Sakura could and probably would kill her before the charge cycle was completed, but she wasn't going out like this, toyed about with by one of the countless closet psychopaths that magus society routinely produced.

And it was for this kind of situation that she carried one of _those_ in her pocket as opposed to its usual, cylindrical container.

 _I should have used this sooner, but I underestimated her. It won't happen again._

Sakura's eyes didn't miss Bazett's hand movement, and she sighed. "I really try not to kill unless I have to…" she said while raising her sword. "…but in this war, its kill or be killed."

The sword fell, and Bazett gambled everything. "Fraga…!" she began, only for lightning to strike with a blinding flash into the middle of the battlefield and sending the combatants – Anika, Sakura, Lancer and Archer – flying everywhere.

" **LAY DOWN YOUR ARMS! THE KING HAS ARRIVED!"**

* * *

A/N

Never mix bleach and ammonia like Shinji did here. Trust me: it's not going to end well.

Sakura is a bit cruel, no? But remember a couple of chapters back, with Anika pointing out to Sakura – who refuses to admit it explicitly – that while she openly disdains her father deep down she's still a 'Well Done Daughter Girl'. And much like canon Rin, this means that AU Sakura is unconsciously emulating Tokiomi at times. Don't get me wrong, she doesn't worship Tokiomi (as she pointed out to Johann in a previous chapter she doesn't want the same kind of family life Tokiomi cultivated), but she's still very much his daughter.

Finally before accusations of Mary Sue pop up, Bazett is not underpowered. She underestimated Sakura, who trained to fight Kiritsugu (though he would still stomp her) and in fact developed her combat doctrines to answer his strengths. More details later, otherwise some of you might guess how Sakura's spells work.


	20. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate franchise it belongs to Kinoko Nasu and Type-Moon.

Different Fates

Chapter 19

The first thing that registered on the scattered combatants as they pulled themselves together was the war chariot in the middle of their battlefield. And not just any chariot: a Noble Phantasm no less. Any further thought on why Rider had interrupted their battle – and without any intention of fighting himself given his initial words – came to an abrupt halt given his next words.

"I am Iskander the King of Conquerors!" the red-haired giant loudly and proudly proclaimed from his chariot, arms raised in triumph over his head for emphasis. "I am the Rider of this Holy Grail War!"

"W-w-what are you doing you big oaf?" a blonde girl who could only be his Master shouted in exasperated outrage, tugging vainly on her Servant's arm while trying to fix her hat. "Shouting your name and class like that…have you gone mad?"

Rider just laughed, and ignoring her spluttered protests planted a hand on her head and gently pushed her down. "Fate has brought us all together to fight for the Grail." He continued. "But first I would ask you: what say you to forfeiting your claims to the Grail to me, and join my army instead? Should you choose to do so, then I shall treat as friends, and share with you the blessings of the Grail!"

"Rider…!"

For a moment there was stunned silence, and then a voice piped up. "That voice…" Sakura began with deceptive calm. "…Reines Archisorte El-Melloi…?"

"It certainly seems that way." Anika replied. "She's certainly summoned an interesting Servant."

"I would think so!" Sakura suddenly exploded. "What kind of Servant bellows out his true identity out of nowhere, and so soon into the contest?"

Rider burst out laughing at her outburst. "Lively aren't you?" he said with a grin. "My, my, girls these days are lively ones." He emphasized the statement with a few pats on Reines' head. "So how about it young lady…? Won't you avoid hostilities and stand by my side instead? Great victories are won on the battlefield, but even greater are those won without any bloodshed?"

"Don't joke around!" Sakura exploded while pointing her sword in his direction. "Are you really Alexander the Great? I for one cannot believe that the man who conquered the Ancient World would make such a critical mistake like revealing his true name so!"

"That assumes it's a mistake." Anika put in, running a hand through her hair to straighten it. Sakura glanced at her with a quizzical air. "Tell me Sakura, how would you feel if you were commanded here and now, with all the historical reputation and knowledge at your fingertips, to engage Frederick the Great on the battlefield? General Clausewitz…? Or more to the point, Alexander the Great…?"

Sakura's eyes widened, and then narrowed in realization. "No way…" she gasped, and Anika nodded.

"That's it…" she said. "…no matter how you look at it, just the sheer knowledge that one is up against a man who defied the gods and conquered his way to the ends of the Earth would be enough to give any Servant or Master with a working brain pause. And he is a Rider. Not as versatile as an Archer, but not for naught are they considered the Terror of the Battlefield."

Sakura closed her eyes, and nodded once before sheathing her sword and giving an apologetic bow to Rider. The giant nodded magnanimously before turning to the baroness. "Sharp aren't you?" he said, and Anika smiled.

"I have the honour to be named Anika Baroness of Derfflinger." She said with a crisp salute. "My ancestor was one Field Marshal George von Derfflinger, who served with distinction His Highness Prince Frederick William of Brandenburg-Prussia. We're not soldiers anymore, but military tradition and mentality is as much a part of my family's upbringing as is being a magus."

"Oh…that's very impressive…" Rider said with a nod. "…so how about it…? I'm assuming your friend is Archer's Master, but I'm sure I can find room for the both of you."

Anika turned to Sakura who crossed her arms in thought with her eyes closed. At length she finally opened them. "It's tempting isn't it?" she asked, and Anika shrugged.

"It really is." She agreed. "But…"

"Yeah I know." Sakura said. "My apologies King of Conquerors, for both my earlier behaviour and the fact that I have to turn you down. This Sakura Tohsaka is already sworn to another, and loyalty obliges that I surrender the Grail only to His Highness, Prince George Frederick von Preussen the Prince of Prussia."

Rider looked disappointed. "I'm willing to negotiate you know." He pointed out, and Sakura laughed softly.

"I'm sure you are." She admitted with a sad smile. "However…I can't really presume to speak for the House of Hohenzollern. I was empowered to be their champion in this contest, but negotiations aren't really…"

Rider sighed and shook his head as Sakura trailed off. "Disappointing…" he lamented. "…still I can't really fault you for being loyal to your master. If anything it's to be commended. Very well, I shall look forward to meeting your Servant in battle, and as a courtesy to your prince I shall treat you with honour regardless of victory or defeat!"

Sakura and Anika alike bowed, lessons in court etiquette kicking in automatically. Rider now turned his attention to Lancer and his crippled Master. "And what about you Lancer's Master?" he asked. "Though this probably isn't the best of times…Archer's Master did a number on you, didn't she?"

"I'm not surprised." Reines muttered. "It would be a disgrace for a royal retainer like Tohsaka to lose to a mere _Enforcer_."

"Now, now…" Rider chided, patting Reines on the head (again). "…there's no need to be insulting. As enemies on the field injury and death are to be expected, but discourtesy is unbecoming."

Reines shrugged. "Fair enough…" she conceded. "…and I suppose sinking to insults is below the dignity of nobility."

Rider shrugged indulgently at that, while Bazett's eye twitched but she didn't react to the provocation. "Well Bazett…" Lancer asked. "…what do you think?"

"As Tohsaka said…" the Enforcer began, sitting up with makeshift tourniquets on her thighs to stem the bleeding of her cut hamstrings. "…it's tempting, but I can't. I've…personal reasons in this contest and as for a short-term alliance…"

Bazett briefly paused and narrowed her eyes at Reines. "I know the King of Conquerors is beyond treachery…" she said. "…but can I really say the same for his allies?"

Reines snarled but stayed quiet as Rider placed a hand on her shoulder. "Well that's disappointing…" he said neutrally. "…but I suppose I can be satisfied with that for now."

He smiled suddenly. "War changes people." He said. "And we're still in the early days of this one. Who knows? Perhaps in time any of you might reconsider your positions. Lancer and Archer…well I can't ask you to betray your Masters, so I'll take your Masters' responses as yours. But I won't give up. Until the day a battle to the death is inevitable, I'll keep trying to win you over peacefully. Victory without ruin, domination without disgrace: that is true conquest!"

"Interesting man, isn't he?" Anika asked, and Sakura laughed.

"He really is, isn't he?" she agreed.

"And he lost it all with his death." Archer murmured, and Anika shrugged.

"He knows that but I doubt he regrets it." She said. "Don't ask me how I know, but I do."

"Clever girl…" Rider said with an impressed nod much to the baroness' surprise, and Sakura elbowed her and gave her a wink. "…with that said: Caster…! Saber…! Assassin…! Berserker…!"

The Masters and Servants present jumped at the King of Conqueror's shouts into the night sky. "Have you not observed long enough?" he demanded but with the same jovial tone from before. "Come forth, and give your answers in person! Those too cowardly to do so know cowardice before the King of Conquerors!"

For several moments there was silence, and then Rider's eyes narrowed and he glanced to the side. "Only one…?" he said softly.

"Humph…" the little girl who walked out of the night accompanied by a knight in red and silver scoffed. "…a boorish oaf who talks too loud…how the mighty have fallen, Reines Archisorte El-Melloi."

"Says the little girl…" Sakura muttered, and she shared a laugh with Anika. Archer looked uneasy at that. He knew who the 'little girl' was of course, and she would undoubtedly not enjoy being made sport of.

 _So she summoned Saber this time round? Sakura, stop laughing._

"Little girl, eh Tohsaka…?" Illyasviel 'Illya' von Einzbern remarked. "Go Berserker…!"

With blinding speed Berserker pounced, sword held low, heading straight for the surprised trio of Archer, Sakura, and Anika. " _Berserker…?_ " Archer thought in surprise. " _He's not Hercules, so that's a plus…but minus since I don't know what to expect! For now…_ "

Prana flared as Archer traced his favourite weapons and threw them boomerang-like at Berserker. The insane Servant swatted them aside, barely losing speed before resuming his charge. Something about the horned helmet seemed familiar, and without thinking Archer traced a sword and raised it to meet Berserker's own weapon.

Wind blasted out as Berserker's sword was blocked, Archer falling back a step from the force of the blow before engaging the enemy in a contest of strength. "That sword…" Berserker asked with a faint tone of surprise in her voice, echoing from inside her helmet. "…its appearance…where did you get it?"

Archer too was surprised by the sword in his hands. Now why did he trace _this_ sword out of instinct…?

 _Caliburn…? The Sword in the Stone Which Chooses the King…? But that sword is a copy of the Sword in the Tree Which Grants Sovereignty, which in turn was a copy of this sword. So you're using a copy of a copy of a copy…and originals are always better._

Archer smiled a smile that grew wider as he 'read' the history of his enemy's sword. As he did, a memory of a dream, or rather a dream of another's memory came to mind, of two knights fighting atop a bloody hill. One knight in blue and silver, the other in red and silver, one fighting with golden hair and a fair face uncovered while the other masked herself with a horned helmet.

 _Why? Why didn't you abdicate the throne in my favour?_

 _I've told you before. You do not have what it takes to be King._

"Humph…" Archer scoffed in his turn, Merodach beginning to glow with power. "…I don't have to answer that question, traitor!"

Berserker's resolved wavered ever so briefly in shock and surprise, which Archer took advantage of. With an explosion of golden light he hurled Berserker back, though at close range and given his copy's weakened power compared to the original it didn't really do much but scratch and blacken parts of Berserker's armour.

But the taunt did nothing to help Berserker's temper.

With a roar of rage she charged forward, landing hammer-like blows against Archer. Archer held his own but was steadily forced back step-by-step. Illya laughed at the sight. "That's it Berserker!" she cheered. "Take Archer's head, and then Tohsaka and her friend's!"

"Not if I take yours' first, little girl!" Sakura snapped, drawing her sword. She wasn't serious of course, given that she would never sink so low as to hurt much less kill a child unless she absolutely had to. Even if the impossible happened and Princess Louise Francoise or even Prince George Frederick ordered her to…well even loyalty had limits.

She'd eat her sword first.

Illya didn't know that though. And she most certainly did not enjoy being called a little girl. " **My name** …" she began while pointing a finger at Sakura with a visibly-throbbing vein on her forehead. "…is Illyasviel von Einzbern. And don't call me a little girl!"

Mouths fell open as energy visibly charged at Illya's fingertip, and then with a thunderous roar a beam of light easily as thick as a tree trunk blasted outwards. It shot molten holes through several buildings before petering out a block away. "I really don't think we should call her a child." Anika shouted at Sakura, the two of them having jumped in opposite directions to avoid the enraged homunculus' attack. "She doesn't seem to appreciate it."

"You think…!"

"Too late…" Illya cheerfully said, and fired another beam at Sakura. And another…and another…and another, Illya's laughing echoing into the night as she indulged in destruction.

"She packs a lot of power." Rider mused.

"She's a homunculus." Reines remarked. "Homunculi are…well it's said that they're less 'Humans with magic circuits' and more like 'magic circuits with a Human body'. In many ways they're closer to the Phantasmal Species than to Humans. To them, Thaumaturgy is as natural as breathing."

Rider made to reply but was distracted as Lancer jumped away with Bazett in his arms. "Running away…?" he shouted as the blue-clad man landed on the roof of a nearby building.

"Shut up." Lancer shouted back. "Bazett's not really good to fight right now, so we're just being smart and backing out for now."

Rider laughed and nodded. "Sounds good to me…" he said. "…well take of yourself and your Master, I haven't given up on you both after all."

Lancer laughed himself, a harsh, barking sound that brought a dog to mind. "Don't hold your breath." He said before leaving. Rider blinked.

"Now why would I want to hold my breath?" he asked in confusion, and Reines sighed in exasperation.

Meanwhile the battle between Servants continued, Archer getting punched in the face after Berserker surprisingly forced his guard open with a one-handed blow. As the Servant staggered back Berserker made to follow through, only to be caught by surprise as Archer traced and fired a golden spear at her head.

Berserker managed to avoid getting skewered, but a part of her helmet was shattered, exposing one corner of her face. Cracks spread quickly and then the rest of the helmet fell away, exposing the face of a beautiful girl in the full flower of adolescence, golden hair tied back in a bun and with deep, expressive eyes of bright green.

She would even be more beautiful if those same eyes weren't filled with rage, or her beautiful features weren't twisted with fury.

And it wasn't the mad fury of a Berserker. There was intellect and control over her anger, even stoked as it was with her face's exposure. And regardless of whether she was lost in anger, she wouldn't have missed the opportunity as Archer froze ever so briefly at the sight of her face.

She didn't know the reason, nor did she care to know.

"Die…!" she shouted, swinging down her sword, swirling with crimson energies, down in a two-handed blow.

Merodach broke, Archer avoiding death or serious injury by the smallest fraction. Fragments of black metal flew through the air as he jumped back, chest and torso armour breaking to pieces. Berserker charged in pursuit, Durandal rising to meet Clarent.

There was a flash of light and Berserker was thrown back, landing on both feet with surprising grace. Rider and Reines' eyes turned back to Archer who now looked unharmed. "Interesting…" Rider murmured with a smile. "…I don't know how he does it, but I think our friend in red over there would do fine as a Caster."

"Berserker…!" Illya shouted. "Stop playing with your food and just finish him!"

"You want me to go all out?"

Illya couldn't answer as Sakura and Anika charged from two directions. Illya sneered at the sight. "Time Alter…" she said. "…double accel…!"

Swords cut through empty air, blue eyes turning with a swish of black and golden hair as Sakura and Anika turned to see Illya, breathing heavily, standing on the opposite side of the battlefield. Several swords of the same, blue-white energy of her earlier laser blasts hung around her. With a laugh and a dramatic wave of an arm, the swords flashed through the air with blinding speed, the baroness and the knight forced onto the defensive to parry the blades flying their way.

Still laughing, Illya charged and fired another blast.

"Enough…!" Sakura shouted angrily as she dodged. "Time is hollow!"

Illya's eyes flared wide as Sakura appeared behind her. Steel swung down at her only to clash vainly against a barrier. Illya smirked. "Nice trick…" she said. "…did you copy papa's Time Alter…?"

"If you want to think that…" Sakura spat as she swung again, to no effect. "…then do so, Emiya witch!"

"Humph…" Illya scoffed. "…Time Alter: double accel…!"

Again she flickered away, Sakura moving just as fast in pursuit. Rider and Reines tried to keep up with the afterimages, Rider whistling with approval before turning in concern to his Master who suddenly clutched at her head.

 _Take care of my sister for me, I ask of you my King._

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"My head hurts." Reines answered. "They're moving too fast. I'm not sure how Emiya, no Einzbern does it, but it probably involves time from what little I remember of Uncle Kayneth's notes."

"And Tohsaka…?" Rider asked as Sakura flew across the battlefield, unceremoniously bouncing on the ground a couple of times before coming to a rest. The knight struggled up to all fours before spitting out a good amount of blood. The King of Conquerors turned his eyes to the other side of the battlefield, to a little girl struggling to stand while breathing very heavily and with blood pouring from her nostrils.

The little girl then narrowed her eyes before creating more of the energy swords from before. She grabbed hold of one before sending the others flying at Anika – helping Sakura – and at Sakura.

"I'm not sure about this…" Reines answered. "…but I think she's using space folding to travel at relativistic speeds. It would explain why she's not affected by relativity like Einzbern is."

Rider just stared. Reines looked at him in the eyes. "You have absolutely no idea what I just said, don't you?" she asked, and he smiled a very big smile.

"Not really…"

"I thought as much." Reines said as she turned back to Illya, who by now was holding what looked like a javelin in her hand. With form and essence that belied her tiny body, Illya threw the javelin…

…and briefly lit up the night sky before sending up a huge column of smoke into the air. Rider shielded Reines with his huge form, debris bouncing off of him without effect and at one point, forcing him to break up a piece of masonry half the size of a car with a single punch. The Divine Bulls harnessed to his chariot were less stoic, necessitating Rider grabbing hold of his reins to rein them in.

A stoic expression appeared on his face as Berserker jumped clear of the cloud, and landed with enough force to crack the ground beside her Master. "You don't do things by half, do you?" the blonde Servant asked.

"And you do…?" Illya asked, wiping at the blood from her nose.

Berserker grunted in annoyance but said nothing more on the subject. "They got away." She said instead.

"They ran away with their tails between their legs." Illya replied. "That's fine I didn't expect anything less from Tohsaka anyway. Still, she's stronger than I expected. That's also fine though. Hunting rabbits isn't my idea of fun, any more than stepping on worms. This way is better, no?"

Berserker grinned. "When you put it that way…" she said with an eager tone. "…that red Archer…he's strong. He's got a big mouth, but I like him. I'm going to enjoy putting him down."

"I'm glad to see that you enjoyed yourselves." Rider commented. "Still, that was a bit much towards the end, wouldn't you think?"

"Is there a problem, King of Conquerors?" Illya asked. "I don't want to hear about 'too much' from a man who cut the Gordian knot because he couldn't untie it, and who then went on to say that the world's the limit."

"Well…I didn't exactly say that…at least not word for word…I think…"

Illya and Berserker laughed, and Rider relaxed at the sound. "So how about it?" he began. "Would you…"

"I don't think so." Berserker interrupted, planting her sword point-down before her. "I am by right the true King of Britain. And a King bows to no one, nor are there any above him be they gods or men. Do you understand, King of Conquerors?"

"King of Britain…?" Rider echoed with a knowing gleam in his eye. "Are you really?"

There was something implied in his voice, and Berserker snarled before tightening her hold on her sword's hilt. Reines narrowed her eyes before reaching into a pocket. And then a small hand took hold of Berserker by the wrist.

"Berserker…" Illya said in a small voice. "…that's enough for tonight. I'm tired."

Berserker glared at her, but the fire died in her eyes as she took in her Master's haggard appearance. The little girl was clearly struggling to stay on her feet, and there were traces of blood under her nose, and her hand was shaking from exhaustion or worse.

 _Papa promised to come back. He promised to never leave me alone. But in the end, he never came back._

Rider raised an eyebrow as Berserker sheathed her sword behind her, and took her Master and hoisted her behind her back. "I won't forget you, King of Conquerors." Berserker said. "And I doubt you'll forget me either."

Rider smiled and looked on as Berserker and her Master departed. He continued to watch until the two of them vanished over the city's skyline. "What do you think?" he asked.

"Is she really the King of Knights?" Reines answered with a question. "Well she fits some of the profile from the previous war but…a different incarnation from a different incarnation of the Kaleidoscope? Possible but…"

"No, I don't think that's it." Rider said. "More importantly…Archer…do you think he's a Knight of the Round? He did seem to recognize her."

"It's possible." Reines said as lightning erupted around them and Rider ascended back into the sky. "But it doesn't fit."

"Hmm…" Rider mused. "…then how'd he know who she was?"

"Well you did say he could do well as a Caster." Reines said. "I don't know how you came up with that, but I trust your judgment. If he's not a Knight of the Round, then is there any other explanation?"

"Hmm…that's probably it."

Master and Servant stayed quiet for the next several moments, flying in the light of the Moon above the clouds. "Hey Rider…" Reines began. "…what Baroness Derfflinger said about your identity earlier, is it true?"

"What?"

"You know, about your using your identity to give our enemies pause?"

"Is that so?" Rider replied with a hint of confusion. "Well if she wants to think like that I suppose I can't stop her, but I wasn't thinking anything like that at all."

There was silence.

"What?"

"What do you mean what?"

Reines' eye twitched. "You…you revealed your true identity on purpose?" she asked.

Rider looked at her in confusion. "There really isn't any reason for heroes or kings to hide behind fake names like the Servant classes." He said. "Even with this war, well heroes and kings shouldn't hide, and instead should proudly stand in all their glory and declare their names and deeds which earned them the right to participate in this contest."

Reines' eye twitched some more but ultimately she just took a deep breath and looked away. "You know what I'm too tired to discuss this." She finally said. "Let's just go home so I can get some sleep. I'll think about this some more tomorrow morning."

Rider laughed. "I still think that the night's too young for either of us to retire…" he began. "…on the other hand the young need their rest."

"Don't treat me like a child." She retorted, and Rider laughed.

"Yes, yes…"

* * *

A/N

Zidd: Shirou is the main character in canon. Rin, Shirou, and Sakura are the main characters here. None of them are getting shafted, but I won't reveal more than that. Well, I can give a hint for the end: who is the true winner, the one who won the most, or the one who won the least?

In-line with the above, to say nothing of the first battle of the war, well it won't be as traumatic as Fate/Zero or Heaven's Feel, but this fic is going to be darker than either Fate or Unlimited Blade Works.

DarkJackel: clever aren't you?

AnimeA55Kicker: it's not True Magic. She's nowhere near that level, even if this Sakura has had more training than canon Rin.


	21. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate franchise it belongs to Kinoko Nasu and Type-Moon.

Different Fates

Chapter 20

Caster silently glided through his workshop, lit eerily by the light of liquid-filled glass cylinders as high as a child was tall connected to each other and to a centralized machine construct by a complicated array of tubes and piping. Shapeless blobs of flesh shot through with faint, dark-coloured nerves floated in the liquid within, the coining cylinders providing all the light and warmth in this section of his workshop.

Caster was humble enough to acknowledge that while he had refined the process, he was not behind the original concept. It was crude though. His Master had torn out her own nerves – enduring excruciating agony in the process of removing them and then growing them back – before alchemically-transmuting those nerves into low-quality magic circuits for use as power sources for her dolls.

It wasn't good enough to power a golem, but it wasn't a problem Caster couldn't overcome.

Caster had obtained 'raw material' from his Master (more painful than usual but it only needed to be done once) before alchemically-rendering it down into gene-stock which could be cultivated as needed to provide organic matrices grown inside coining cylinders. Once there was need, the tanks would be flushed, the nerves extracted from their matrices and then alchemically-transmuted into magic circuits ready for use.

And thanks to Caster's own expertise, further refinement of the transmutation of nerves into magic circuits which once had a fifty per cent failure rate now had an eighty-one per cent success rate, and quality was boosted by a rank and a half. Insufficient for Golem Keter Malkuth, but for dolls and golems it was quite sufficient.

Zouken Matou had been quite impressed, and had murmured something about 'artificial' magi. Caster couldn't really stop him: Rin Matou had cooperated in the refining of her magic circuit synthesis procedures (as was her right given her status as Caster's Master and the originator of the procedures), and as such was obliged to share those secrets with the head of her family.

Whether or not said head deserved such loyalty was another question, and the same went for whether or not Rin gave such loyalty out of free will or out of fear. Caster didn't really care, and personally saw Zouken's musings as doomed to fail. There was a reason why crests were limited to those of the same bloodline after all.

And magic crests were magic circuits re-forged into a more stable form. Implanting magic circuits into another person in the hopes of giving them or increasing their magical potential…

…well it could be done, within bloodline limits, that is.

The question would be: given Conservation of Mysteries, would it be a desirable development for magecraft and magi in general?

It wasn't the first time Caster had asked himself the question, and as usual he just dismissed it. Such a question was ultimately academic to him, given his objectives. All this time he silently guided past the coining room and other sections of the workshop, making his way to where his Master had made her lair (whenever she wasn't at her school or the required weekend 'training' at her house).

Rin Matou reclined on a couch, her red eyes glazed over as she let her mind wander, her fingers playing with a lock of her silver hair. Caster tilted his head at the sight. She'd been acting strangely for a while now, at times muttering or whispering incoherently to herself or just sitting and staring out into space.

Truth be told, Caster did pity her for her lot in life. She was so talented, having large numbers of magic circuits along with access to the five elements, and with a sharp mind to boot. But instead of having her gifts cultivated and nurtured, her lot was to have parasitic worms use her body as a nest, to have family mysteries torturously engraved into her flesh, and her own conceptual framework rendered a mangled mess.

And yet for all that, she was a powerful magus. It was a remarkable achievement, given that what had been done to her should have left her with no incentive to study the art. And yet she had.

 _I simply wish for a future._

Life was a wonderful motivator. Caster nodded once at the memory of his Master's stated wish, and snapped his fingers once. The girl blinked, and then she glanced sharply at him. " _My apologies for disturbing your rest…_ " he telepathically said. " _…however it seems that the first battle of the Fifth Holy Grail War has been fought._ "

" _I know._ " Rin replied. " _I was watching through a familiar._ "

" _Indeed…_ " Caster said with a nod. " _…your thoughts…?_ "

" _My…that is to say Tohsaka has an interesting mystery at her disposal. I also have to thank Einzbern as well. If not for unintentionally giving us a frame of reference to compare Tohsaka's mystery to, I wouldn't have been able to figure out Tohsaka's secret._ "

" _Oh?_ "

" _Einzbern's Time Alter functions like a reality marble the limits of which are defined by her own body._ " Rin began.

" _Within said reality marble she is capable of speeding up the flow of time._ " Caster continued. " _This manifests in reality as inhuman levels of speed and agility._ "

" _But there's a price._ " Rin concluded. " _Once the mystery is deactivated or reaches an assumed limit, Einzbern's body will be forced to endure the accumulated relativistic debt in the form of physical strain equal to the strain produced by attaining such speed and agility by normal means._ "

" _However Tohsaka does not have this problem._ "

" _No, she doesn't._ " Rin agreed before turning to look at her Servant. " _Have you ever noticed that when one watches another chopping wood, there is a period of time between seeing wood being chopped and hearing the sound?_ "

Caster was silent, but Rin could all but see the knowing smile behind the golden mask. " _It's the same with light._ " She continued. " _Light is the fastest thing in the universe. And nothing can move faster than light. And that's how Tohsaka does it. Nothing is after all the essence of her Imaginary Numbers sorcery trait: that which is possible but not on the physical plane._ "

" _She folds space around herself._ " Caster concluded. " _Within a bubble of folded space, she moves at normal speed, but the spatial bubble around her is moving at relativistic speed. This allows her to reach a level of speed equal to Einzbern's Time Alter, but without its drawbacks._ "

" _Magnificent isn't she?_ " Rin said with a mental laugh. " _A true prodigy…_ "

The thought trailed off, and Caster turned his head slightly to view Rin's carefully-neutral face. " _What of how she toyed with that Enforcer?_ " he asked at length.

" _Ah yes…_ " Rin agreed. " _…to be honest I'm not really sure how she does it, to the point that I'm tempted to take an easy way out and say that she managed to unlock Nagato Tohsaka's legacy from Second Magician Zelretch. On the other hand…_ "

Behind his mask Caster smiled. " _You are unwilling to accept she has reached such a level…?_ " he asked, and red eyes flashed towards him.

" _It's not that._ " Rin replied. " _It's just that…_ "

" _Go on…_ "

" _True Magic-derived mysteries usually take the form of High Thaumaturgy requiring Grand Rituals or ten-count arias. The Holy Grail we're all fighting for is an example._ "

" _I see._ "

" _Any thoughts…?_ "

" _I'm not sure myself, Master._ " Caster replied. " _I have my suspicions however. In particular, the concept behind her defensive mastery is possibly 'nowhere and everywhere at once'._ "

Rin glanced at him. " _What…?_ " she asked.

" _That's what I said: nowhere and everywhere at once. However I will need more time to identify how she applies it, assuming that is the concept she is working on._ "

" _I see._ "

" _Well then Master…_ " Caster began, changing the subject. " _…what shall we do now?_ "

Rin thought for a moment. " _For now we leave Tohsaka and Einzbern alone._ " She said. " _Berserker appears to be a Knight of the Round, and we know too little of Archer. However Alexander the Great is not someone to be taken lightly. I doubt that Archer is a Knight of the Round, but if the King of Conquerors is of the opinion that he'd do well as a Caster…_ "

" _Given the versatility of the Archer Class…_ " Caster concluded. " _…attempting to engage without knowing more to base a strategy on would be folly…_ "

" _Precisely…_ " Rin said with a nod. " _…and their Masters – Tohsaka, Einzbern, and Archisorte – while powerful aren't that overwhelmingly powerful. Lancer and his Master however…_ "

" _We have little information on Lancer._ " Caster opined as Rin's thoughts trailed off. " _And Bazett Fraga McRemitz…_ "

" _That Enforcer is the biggest threat in this entire war._ " Rin interrupted. " _I'm not sure if Tohsaka noticed but…she only won because that Enforcer allowed herself to make the mistake of underestimating her enemy because Tohsaka is just a sixteen year-old girl. It won't happen again. The next time she steps on the battlefield, the Enforcer will_ _ **not**_ _be holding back._ "

" _And Tohsaka had to use her greatest mysteries to deal with an Enforcer at less than full strength._ " Caster agreed with a nod. " _I see your point._ "

" _McFraga is currently injured._ " Rin thought. " _We shouldn't waste this opportunity offered to us. With that said we shouldn't repeat her mistake and underestimate her. We should strike cautiously without undue risk to us should she prove stronger than expected, but with enough strength to overwhelm her should the opportunity be as promised._ "

" _I agree._ " Caster said. " _Hopefully it will be enough to give us insights to Lancer himself._ "

" _Quite…_ " Rin agreed."

" _I will prepare three squads of golems._ "

" _Very well…_ "

With a small bow Caster glided away. Yes, what had been done to her was barbaric, no not even that, it was inhuman and he would never sink so low, but he couldn't argue with the results. As such, he would not intervene.

Unless she told him to, that is.

* * *

"My lady…" Flora began as she packed up her equipment. Part of her programming included spiritual surgery, which she put to use to attend to her mistress' ruptured lung and broken ribs. "…the treatment has been completed. With that said, I would suggest you turn in for the night, and to take it easy the following day. I would also suggest avoiding engagement during the night after to be certain of full recovery, but given the necessities of war I understand that such might not be possible."

Sakura nodded her understanding. "Thanks for your good work, Flora." She said. "Well I can't guarantee tomorrow's night, but I suppose I can rest for the day tomorrow. But before turning in for the night…"

She paused, trailing off as she glanced at Anika who nodded. "…some supper would be nice." She concluded while buttoning down her blouse. "Something light…"

"I understand my lady." Flora said with a bow. "Please relax while you wait."

Sakura nodded, and Flora bowed again before leaving. "Einzbern was strong." Anika said, and Sakura nodded again.

"Yes she was." She agreed before grimacing. "But that Enforcer was stronger. Damn, I made a mistake. I went all out while she was merely holding back. And everyone there and anyone watching would know that."

"And you missed your chance to kill her." Anika pointed out. "The next time we meet, she'll go straight for the kill with everything she has."

Sakura was silent for a while, but at length she nodded and took Anika's hand. The surprised baroness glanced at her friend who smiled at her. "Sorry…" Sakura said. "…you were right. I should've taken your advice and engaged at range. And that's the strategy we're going to be using against McFraga from now on. We'll bomb her from a distance where she can't hit us back."

Anika nodded, and squeezed Sakura's hand. "Apology accepted…" she said with a cheeky grin, reaching forward and brushing a few strands of hair from Sakura's eyes. "…knowing how proud you are, that wasn't easy."

Sakura laughed, her eyes not leaving Anika's. "Thanks…" she said. "…I think."

Silence fell, the two girls looking at each other while Archer discreetly looked on with veiled amusement. At length Sakura coughed, her cheeks flushed while taking her hand and rubbing it. "Hey Archer…" she said. "…you can handle that can't you?"

"Humph…" he scoffed. "…Sakura, have you forgotten my class? If there's a Servant best suited for planting the fear of bombardment in the heart of the enemy, it's an Archer."

 _Well Medea was arguably just as good with those beams of hers, but she isn't here right now. Although…_

Archer's train of thought derailed as he studied his Master and her friend. They talked softly to each other, and then Sakura rose from her seat before heading off to change, her blouse splattered with coughed-up blood. " _I wonder how Medea would get along with these two._ " He thought.

"So…" he said aloud. "…how exactly did the Einzbern girl manage to hurt Sakura? A ruptured lung and six fractured ribs…not light damage at all."

"Hmm…?" Anika registered before giving a reply. "Oh…from what I saw and what Sakura said, apparently Einzbern used a hardened burst of prana at close-range. Similar to Gandr, or could be a personalized variation."

"Personalized…?" Archer echoed. "Gandr can be personalized…?"

"Oh yes." Anika confirmed. "Though not many people do it, Gandr's strength being that despite being a single-action spell it's quite energy-efficient for what it does, given its curse of debilitation. If more power is needed, the Finn variation can be used, though obtaining it can be a bit difficult: the Edelfelt among others are very protective of the secret and exact a high price to magi seeking to learn the Finn variation."

"Understandable…" Archer agreed.

"Some try to develop it on their own…" Anika continued. "…or develop their own variations. However, most magi find it easier to simply develop new attack spells – such as elemental ones – if they need a spell with more power than that of a regular Gandr."

"It looked like Gandr, but it wasn't." Sakura said, returning to her living room and wearing casual clothes. "I know Gandr. I have it _and_ Finn in my crest after all. And I do have a personal version, easily as powerful as a mundane 30mm cannon."

"Should you be saying that out loud?" Anika asked dryly. "That your personal variant has a spatial implosion function comparable to explosive 30mm ammunition isn't exactly something you should broadcasting to the world you know."

"There is nobody here except for you and me." Sakura replied dismissively. "This isn't the Clock Tower or another magus' house, its mine."

"I'm still a magus you know."

"Yeah, but you're also my friend and…"

Abruptly Sakura broke off, and Anika raised an eyebrow. "And…?" she pressed, and Sakura flushed.

"I trust you." She said simply, but refused to meet Anika's eyes. The baroness also flushed and swallowed.

"Well…I'm grateful I guess…" the baroness fumbled, and then she coughed again. She glanced sideways at Sakura, and a playful smile played slightly over her lips. "…you trust me, but I know nothing about the spells you've been preparing for the confrontation with the up and coming next generation of the Magus Killer."

"The Clock Tower walls have ears." Sakura replied. "Royal retainers we might be, but I'm sure they've spies on us just as much as we have spies on them. That's why I don't keep anything _that important_ in writing and just encode it in my crest. It hurts like crazy when I do, but I'm sure it's worth the effort. In fact I'd bet five hundred pounds that if I didn't, that McFraga would know about the more profound aspects of my research."

"Fair enough…" Anika conceded. "…it's to be expected when one works at the Clock Tower. The only things sacrosanct are magic crests and anything secreted within ones' family properties. Unless they're willing to risk starting a feud or worse a factional war, it's considered unwise to try and access crests or family property."

"Exactly…and I'm sure you and yours have secrets of your own."

"Of course…" Anika said smugly. "…a magician never reveals their secrets."

The two girls shared a laugh, and then Flora arrived with their dinner. "So…" Archer ventured. "…if Einzbern didn't use Gandr, what was it?"

"Raw prana…" Sakura said. "…condensed into a metaphysical form and fired with enough force that even with reinforcement I still took serious injury. If I hadn't reinforced my body, I'm sure that thing would have blown my chest open."

"Thankfully it did not." Anika murmured, and Sakura smiled and nodded.

"No, thankfully it did not."

"Indeed…" Archer agreed. "…next time you face her, you might want to use your automatic defences, like you did with the Enforcer."

Sakura chuckled and nodded. "Good advice…" she conceded. "…I'll be sure to remember it the next time we meet."

"That's very reassuring, Sakura."

* * *

"What do you think, King of Heroes?" Kirei asked the blonde Servant lounging in his living room, swirling a wineglass in one hand. "Are things to your satisfaction?"

"I am displeased." Gilgamesh responded at once, only for his lips to twitch into a satisfied smirk. "And yet I am most pleased as well."

"How paradoxical of you…" Kirei observed dryly. "…of course, I'm sure that as the King it is your privilege to feel what you want to feel at any point in time, regardless of how contrary it might be to others."

"Yes, you are correct Kirei!" Gilgamesh answered in the affirmative to the priest's complete lack of surprise. "I am the King. It matters not what lesser beings think, the only thing that truly matters is my will. And if my will is to be contradictory by being pleased and displeased at the same time, then so shall it be and none may say otherwise."

"It is as you say." Kirei said with a bow, and Gilgamesh raised his glass in a toast.

"That glorious King of Conquerors from the previous war has returned!" he exulted. "I do not take pleasure in repeating myself, but in his case I will make an exception. A spirit that burns with such fire can only be responded as such, and it is the King of Hero's privilege to accept the great King of Conqueror's challenge as a King in his own right."

"That is of course your prerogative." Kirei said, humouring Gilgamesh. To his surprise Gilgamesh's mood immediately soured.

"And in Iskander's wake there follows trash much like chaff accompanies grain." He spat. "A faker dares to mock the King's treasures, and a treacherous bastard mocks the one woman worthy to share my throne. What a disgrace…"

For a few moments Gilgamesh brooded, and Kirei stayed silent, recognizing this a moment to let the King of Heroes' resolve his own mood rather than risk being seen as insolent and having a random Noble Phantasm shoved down his throat. And then to his surprise Gilgamesh began to laugh.

"The bastard Berserker and her puppet of a Master are without a doubt only worth to be swept away into deserving ruin…" he said. "…but the faker I shall suffer for now. How fitting that Tokiomi's rebellious child would summon such as him!"

Gilgamesh broke off to laugh, while Kirei stood silent. "In time I will pass judgment…" Gilgamesh remarked at length. "…but the rebellious child has amused the King. I shall not forget. And that friend of hers…"

Gilgamesh fell silent, and then he nodded once. "…children playing grown-ups…" he said. "…still they are not without their charms. We shall see. I have expectations of them both, and should they meet the standard I will reward them a place in the world that is to come."

Gilgamesh chuckled softly and shook his head. "Friendship such as that…" he said to a surprised Kirei. "…is a true treasure Kirei, worthy to be acknowledged by the King of Heroes."

Kirei bowed. "And Lancer and her Master…?" he asked. "Or Sakura Tohsaka's elder sister…?"

"You have nerve Kirei." Gilgamesh said with a veiled tone of amusement. "And you are brave as well, to bring a pair of dogs, a clown, and a discarded child to the King's attention."

"Please accept my apologies…" Kirei said. "…however they still participate in the contest. And of course a certain Servant has yet to be summoned."

"Indeed…" Gilgamesh agreed. "…the dogs will seek to challenge the rebellious child once more in vengeance for their recent defeat. A shame the child has yet to learn not to play with her food, but I look forward to seeing more of her. The clown and his Master are little more than cheap entertainment, but they will suffice to pass the time…barely."

"And Saber and Assassin…?"

Gilgamesh dismissively waved away the mention of Assassin, faceless Servants being of no concern to him. Saber on the other hand…

He smiled. "I look forward to seeing her again." He said. "And this time, I am certain that she will accept her rightful place by my side."

Kirei bowed. " _I would not be so sure King of Heroes._ " He thought. " _And even if she did, I doubt you'd desire her as much as you do now._ "

* * *

" _Assassin…_ "

" _Yes my Master._ "

" _The war has already begun. And yet the boy has yet to summon a Servant. I've no knowledge whether or not he has received command spells, but this is an opportunity. Go and test the boy's abilities beyond what potential I have already learned. Do not kill him until I give the command, but do not go easy either. Push him to his limits, and then force him to go beyond them. If nothing else, then that should increase his chances of summoning a Servant, fuelled by need._ "

" _I understand my Master…however…_ "

A command spell glowed and then vanished. " _By the power of the command spell…_ " Assassin's Master commanded. " _…should Shirou Emiya summon a Servant and engage you in battle, I command you to escape with your life and return to my service._ "

" _This Servant hears and obeys, my Master._ "

A skull-masked figure in the shadows watching the Tohsaka property from a safe distance briefly flickered into visibility, and then vanished into the night across the suburbs to enact his Master's will. In the skies above, a jewel-hearted hawk gave a cry which echoed across the night, while standing on the roof of the Tohsaka mansion, a Servant in astral form narrowed his eyes at Assassin's movement.

 _Where are you going Assassin…? Could it be…how interesting…_

* * *

Caster watched neutrally as thirty-six golems marched into the night, hidden from mundane eyes thanks to mental interference magecraft made possible thanks to synthesized magic circuits that also doubled as their power sources. He wondered how long they'd last against Lancer, but then again neither he nor his Master had high expectations of them killing Lancer or his Master.

Their goal after all was ultimately to learn more about Lancer, and find weaknesses they could exploit in a second attack.

Caster knew quite well that to most magi expending so many golems in a fact-finding suicide mission would have been unthinkable. But then again what would take most magi a year to make he could make thirty in a day. And ultimately golems were only tools, be it to handle household chores (though he entrusted that role to Rin's dolls), to assist him in his workshop, and to tend to each other.

And of course, they were all just prototypes, steps in the process to recreate the original Human Adam, Golem Keter Malkuth. And speaking of his Master…

…Caster shrugged and continued to watch his golems leave in double file out of the workshop. The bounded fields which cloaked and protected his workshop should keep his Master from hurting herself…too much. Rin was after all, stumbling about on the roof, clutching at her head.

Ever since one of her familiars had caught sight of the Einzbern Master shortly after her arrival, a migraine had steadily tormented her in the time since. And there were…thoughts…dreams…memories…voices that were not her own…

During the day and at school or indeed so long as the Sun was in the sky, those alien…things vanished into the fog at the back of her mind, but once the Sun set, and her mind began to wander…

 _Three people stand in the park, a beautiful woman with two girls in red and black, one with hair tied up in pigtails and the other with hair cut short._

 _Aoi…Sakura…myself…_

 _A man stalks towards a castle in a snowstorm, holding in his arms a silver-haired woman wrapped in his coat._

 _Kiri…and…me…_

 _Cherry blossoms fly in the wind. A car waits on the street, surrounded by hollow-eyed men in suits. A girl with pigtails is led away, unflinching until the very end when she looks back over a shoulder. A smartly-dressed man with a goatee smiles, waves at her in goodbye, and then turning and walking away._

 _Tokiomi…Tohsaka…_

 _The air is cold. The fire has died, and snow falls outside the window. Only the sheets of the bed and darkness of the room preserve their modesty. Blood stains the mattress and numb pain lingers between her thighs. She doesn't care. She takes comfort in his arms, nuzzling contentedly against her husband._

 _Kiri…that was our wedding night…_

 _Laughter echoes in the cold air, a man with dark eyes and dark clothes walking beside a woman with long platinum hair and crimson eyes. A little girl walks between them, holding hands with them both. Smiles and laughter warm the air around them._

 _We…that's…no…I can't…she's not…_

Rin collapsed to her knees, clutching at her head and shaking it. "What…" she gasps. "…what is happening to me…this isn't…no…"

 _A gunshot echoes and Kiri's head splatters with blood and gore. Illya, her head a ruined mass, falls to the ground._

"No…no…no…" Irisviel von Einzbern repeatedly said, shaking her head in denial. "…it's just a bad dream…Kiri…Kiri wouldn't… Illya…he wouldn't…"

 _Get up…get up…I said get up! Why are you dead? Why? Answer me! Get up and answer! Why? Why? Why? Why are you dead? Why did you make me hope? Why did you make me believe? Get up! Answer me!_

Rin Matou reeled at the memory, staggering as though from a blow. "No…no…no…" she said, shaking her head. "…you idiot…you stupid fool…why…it's all for nothing…you knew that…so why? Answer me!"

 _Angra Mainyu…curses you…_

 _What an idiot…to go against grandfather's will…_

Rin Matou and Irisviel von Einzbern screamed as one, collapsing like a puppet with its strings cut, even as Caster drawn by the mental cascade finally rushed to her side in alarm.

 _What is wrong with you, my Master?_

* * *

A/N

This chapter should resolve some concerns over Sakura vs Bazett during the previous fight. In fact it's mostly exposition and stage-setting, so I don't need to write a long A/N.

Just one more thing: Rin losing her shit is probably getting repetitive, but I promise you it's not just filler. Trust me.


	22. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate franchise it belongs to Kinoko Nasu and Type-Moon.

Different Fates

Chapter 21

"We're being followed."

"I know that!" Lancer replied irritably, jumping over the treeline towards the isolated house along the edge of the city that Bazett and he were using as a hideout for the war. "Who is it?"

"Caster probably." She replied. "My familiars have spotted thirty-six golems moving towards the house from three directions. We'll get there before then, but we'd still be surrounded in minutes."

Lancer snarled. "Typical magus…" he said angrily. "…never bothering to get their hands dirty and having others do it for them."

"I'm right here you know."

Lancer's eye twitched. "Present company exempted…" he said as he leapt over the threshold. "…you and that girl obviously don't mind the dirty work."

"Obviously…" Bazett said as she was carried into the living room and placed on the couch. "…Lancer, head into the workshop and go to my desk. Open the third drawer down on the right, and get the case sealed in lead. I'll need that to patch myself up…though with that said I don't think I'll be able to help you out with Caster's thugs."

Lancer shrugged and did as Bazett asked him to. A minute or so later and Bazett untied her tourniquets, and began to work on her severed hamstrings and ignoring as best she could (for the moment) the blood dripping down and staining the carpet. The bounded fields' increased draw broke Lancer out of his observations. "They're here." He said, placing his lance over a shoulder.

"Can you handle it?"

Lancer looked at Bazett unhappily. "Hey, hey Bazett…" he said. "…where's the respect? They didn't call me Culann's guard dog for nothing you know?"

"Didn't you kill his guard-dog and had to take to its place until he got a replacement?"

Lancer laughed at Bazett's reply and grinned at her. "Alright I'll give you that much." He said while walking to the door. "Still, if I could substitute for a mutt I should be more than able to fight off a bunch of walking rocks."

"Don't underestimate Caster." Bazett warned. "Golems aren't easy to make, and most magi wouldn't use them en masse like this. Whoever he or she is, Caster's obviously not like most magi."

"Obviously…" Lancer said, and then he stepped out of the house.

* * *

Most of the golems stood in front of the house, silently waiting for the bounded fields to be brought down before launching their attack. Bringing down the bounded fields was entrusted to five golems, who stood at the corners of the property, blue lines glowing across their bodies as Caster worked to bring the bounded field from a distance through them.

Normally someone of his calibre could have brought them down with only token effort, but given he was working with substitutes it was taking a little longer.

"Hey there…" a harsh voice asked, and one of the golems working on the bounded fields looked up. A crimson spear stabbed through its eye and destroyed its head, its body bursting into flames as the weapon was withdrawn. As gems and ashes crumbled down on the ground, the same red lance from before was thrown the air and through another golem's head.

Again the golem burst into flames even as Lancer jumped forward, grabbed his weapon, and then somersaulted back into the property. Using the house's roof as a springboard, he jumped to the other side of the house and landing on a golem's shoulder he struck its head off. He them jumped off as another golem tried to punch him, the blow missing and sending sparks and hot ash flying as the golem merely disintegrated its crumbling ally.

Lancer landed nimbly on the ground, immediately surrounded by yet more golems. Lancer grinned, tensing and then charging forward. One golem was already going down before they could begin responding, and Lancer took two more golems down before taking down another one of the golems working on bringing Bazett's defences down.

"Is this the best you can do Caster?" he taunted.

And then he narrowly avoided a blow from a golem, jumping back and then again as a golem attacked from behind, rock and dirt spraying into the air as a stone fist buried itself into the ground with inhuman strength. " _They got faster!_ " Lancer thought with alarm, and then a grin stretched across his face. " _Finally…!_ "

Even as he thought that the golems charged his position, Lancer waiting until the last moment to jump up and over the press, striking one golem's head off on the way before landing and turning. A stone fist narrowly missed his face, sparks flying as his spear struck off a golem's body in an oblique fashion.

More fists came at him, Lancer dodging and parrying in a circle. Still with a grin on his face, Lancer fought all out, red flashing through the air as it stabbed and cut into stone and magic. Stone chips and ash flew through the air as Lancer carved his way through the press.

"Barely worth a calling a workout…" he boasted.

And then the bounded fields went down.

"Eh?"

And then five golems punched their way through the wall and into the property, lumbering towards Bazett's house. "Oh hell no!" he spat, charging back towards the house. One golem managed to position itself in the way, and threw a punch at his face.

Lancer easily avoided it, crouched down and speeding fast back into the property. One golem went down with its head crushed from behind, Lancer engraving runes on the front wall before jumping to another side of the house and destroying another golem. He threw his spear and destroyed a third, engraving yet more runes on the wall.

Running forward he retrieved his lance and ran around the house, cutting out a golem's legs from behind it, and crushing its head with a foot while engraving more runes on the back wall. And then jumping over the house, he landed behind the last golem – the last to have broken into the property so far – as it walked through a wall and into the housed, and stabbed it from behind. With a snarl he twisted his spear and broke the golem apart into burning ashes.

He then placed more runes, this time on the air. "Lancer…!" Bazett said as she ran into the room, exposed legs bruised and slightly-swollen. "We've…"

"I've got this!" he interrupted while running past. "Stay inside…!"

"Lancer…!"

Lancer burst through the front door, and threw his spear through the head of a golem over the property threshold. The next golem behind it was reduced to burning rubble from a single punch by Lancer, who then placed a final set of runes on the air. "Burn…!" he shouted.

The runes flashed along with the other runes he'd placed elsewhere on the property, and then flames hungrily roared up, water turning to steam, plants turned to ash, and rock flowed like water. "Lancer…!" Bazett shouted from inside the house, the flames kept at bay by Lancer's runes. As if on cue, Lancer leapt over the flames and landed in front of her, a bit singed but otherwise unharmed.

"That wasn't so bad." He said with a grin, and Bazett scowled.

"Now is not that the time for jokes." She retorted. "There's more on the way."

"What?"

"Caster's persistent." Bazett replied. "My familiars have a hundred golems heading our way, along with a small number of airborne types. Whoever Caster's Master is, they either have a vendetta against me or they're that desperate to force us to tell them who you are."

Lancer smiled. "Should I be flattered?" he asked.

"This is no laughing matter!"

"No it isn't." Lancer agreed. "So, what do you want to do? I could beat them the old-fashioned way, but it'll take time and…"

"That's too dangerous." Bazett interrupted. "You could probably beat them, but then again…"

She trailed off, and Lancer's expression turned dark. "I'm not afraid to die." He said. "So you shouldn't…"

"That's not what I…you could get overrun and…well if you get overrun there's nothing really between them and here…"

"Just use a command spell if that happens." Lancer shrugged. "Or do you want to run?"

"Do you?"

"Running doesn't suit me."

"Neither I…" Bazett said. "…damn it…we'll have to take the risk. Lancer, use your Noble Phantasm's other function, and get rid of those damn things in one blow."

Lancer whistled and threw a cocky salute at Bazett before heading back out.

* * *

The golems marched along the deserted edges of the city to avoid both detection and overly collateral damage. Caster himself didn't care much for damage or the lives of civilians, but his Master did, and more importantly to him, so did the Overseer of the conflict.

Getting sanctioned for drawing too much attention or causing too much damage didn't suit his tastes.

As the golems advanced towards their target to reinforce the failed first wave – the Lancer much like the Archer showing surprising skill (for their classes) at magic – they detected (or in the case of the airborne golems saw) something or someone running at them with blinding speed. From the safety of his workshop, Caster increased the magnification of one of his airborne golems' 'eyes', and confirmed the approaching runner as Lancer.

And then Lancer suddenly jumped a stunning fifty meters into the air, the force of his kicking off of the ground leaving craters behind him. More concerning to Caster was the enormous amount of prana Lancer was channelling, and the sinister red glow of his lance. And then his eyes went wide behind his golden mask.

"Gae Bolg…!" Lancer shouted, throwing his lance. There was a blazing surge of prana, and then to Caster's consternation all contact with his golems ceased.

 _Complete annihilation…but then again…Gae Bolg: Soaring Spear that Strikes with Death…I guess that answers who Lancer is…_

Caster stood silent, contemplating how it had cost him over a hundred golems to obtain this information. Hopefully they would be able to formulate a strategy to take advantage of the fact and not let his creations' sacrifice go to waste. With that thought in mind he glided away, towards his Master's chambers.

The girl lay in bed, tended to by her dolls. There were four of them now: Clare, Helen, Ophelia, and Cassandra. The first two were only as tall (and appeared) as children, whereas the latter two had the appearance of full-grown women. All had short-cut blonde hair and wore Victorian maid uniforms in blue and violet. " _Any change?_ " Caster asked.

" _Nothing as of yet…_ " Cassandra replied. " _…however this is not an unusual recurrence. Mistress Rin usually recovers by morning, and we have her under observation in case things turn out differently._ "

" _I understand._ " Caster said with a nod, turning to leave. " _Inform me when she wakes I've something important to talk to her about._ "

" _Understood…_ "

Caster nodded again, and then left his Master's room.

* * *

"…so if x equals fifteen…" Shirou Emiya muttered while labouring over his math homework in his room. "…y should be…five…? No wait, that can't be right."

Sighing Shirou turned to the wall-mounted clock and winced at the time. " _Of all times to catch a cold…_ " he thought glumly about Ayako. Sighing again he rose and went to the kitchen to get a glass of water to drink. " _…I'll finish this problem, and then go to bed. Not much point in cramming the entire night only to fall asleep during the test itself._ "

As Shirou raised the glass to his lips, he found himself suddenly aware of his surroundings. It wasn't something he was unused to, or even unaware of, both his status as a magic-using vigilante as well as his past experiences ( _one experience as a child_ in particular) giving him a sense for impending danger.

As such Assassin was surprised when his target managed to sidestep his dirk, the hooked dagger instead stabbing into the refrigerator with a hiss of ruptured piping and leaking coolant. Surprised and outraged, Shirou threw the half-empty glass of water at Assassin who easily swatted it out of the air. "Trace on…!" Shirou shouted, tracing a copy of Assassin's dirk and throwing it back at him.

Surprised at the enemy's skill, Assassin threw himself back, flipping over and allowing the dirk to fly over his head. "What the hell are you?" Shirou shouted, grabbing his set of kitchen knives and throwing them at the masked killer with surprising skill.

Surprising for both of them: Assassin because his enemy was just as good at throwing knives as him, while Shirou because he hadn't thrown knives in the past.

 _Was it his archery skill?_

Unknown to them both, by tracing Assassin's weapon, Shirou had copied Assassin's skill at throwing them and adopted it for his own. "Composition reinforced…!" Shirou said before throwing an iron pan at a dumbfounded Assassin.

And then he ran off, with Assassin in pursuit. A trio of dirks flew at Shirou's back, who threw himself flat just in time. The next instant and he was scrambling to his feet, and running to where he kept his bow.

" _Sharp reflexes…_ " Assassin thought. " _…Master…this boy is stronger than you led me to believe_."

" _He fight well and he know when to run as well._ " The old man responded telepathically. " _Hmm…even if he is up against the weakest of the Servant Classes to think he could fight you on equal terms thus far…_ "

Assassin felt no offense at his Master's words, as the truth was not something to be denied, merely accepted. To deny truth was to live in delusion, and delusion was weakness. Only by accepting truth could one overcome weakness and truly become strong. " _...nevertheless…_ " Assassin heard his Master. " _…surely this is not all you are capable of, are you Assassin? You, the Old Man of the Mountain bested by a boy less than twenty years-old…Assassin, show me your strength. Show the boy what it means to face the Grand Master of Assassins._ "

" _I understand my Master._ "

Assassin turned a corner and caught Shirou's arrow and threw another dagger at him. Again the boy evaded, but Assassin moved quickly, closing the distance and forcing Shirou to jump sideways. Out of balance, he was unable to completely avoid Assassin's next volley, the dirk cutting a shallow but painful wound into his side.

Shirou fell with a crash, but he didn't let go of his bow. And he was able to quickly get up, only to be kicked through a window and out onto the ground. Palming a full handful of dirks, Assassin threw them at Shirou as he lay prone on the ground. Shirou rolled out of the way and onto his feet and to Assassin's surprise he traced and fired two arrows at same time.

Assassin dodged them both, jumping forward onto the yard, and then to a nearby tree and up the roof and then back on the ground. He kept throwing dirks, covering Shirou Emiya's body in shallow but painful wounds. "Trace…trace on…!" Shirou spat…and fired what seemed like _dozens_ of arrows in a shower of carbon death.

If he could smile, Assassin would have. As he contorted and spun through the air, avoiding the boy's arrows lancing through the air, he found that he couldn't deny the boy's talent. He knew little about magic, but he knew enough about death and the battlefield that he could tell that even now, when the boy could barely keep up with him, the Old Man of the Mountain, the boy had barely tapped into his full potential.

Who knew how much more powerful the boy could become, with the proper tutelage?

He could see why his Master was so interested in the boy.

After all, only one Servant was left to be summoned. And if he could summon that Servant, and the boy paired off with Assassin's Master's unknowing granddaughter, they could have a force capable of going toe-to-toe with Tohsaka's red archer, or even El-Melloi's King of Conquerors.

The Saber Class after all, was the most powerful of Servants.

 _It's time to end this._

Landing on his feet, Assassin palmed his daggers and threw them at Shirou. He threw them one set at a time, and then he threw a single dagger. Shirou dodged the first two sets without getting hit by a single one.

The lone dirk stabbed into his bow, jamming the mechanisms of the compound bow. As Shirou's eyes widened in horrified shock, Assassin closed and kicked him in the gut. The boy cried out in pain as the air was knocked from his body, and he was thrown backward and threw the door into a nearby storehouse.

Undeterred, the boy – after a moment spent clutching at his stomach – got to his feet…and was promptly elbowed in the face by Assassin with the crunch of breaking bone. Again Shirou was thrown back, clutching at his bleeding nose.

Assassin made to step inside…and was brought to a halt by the sight of a glowing summoning circle behind the boy. And then three red symbols appeared on the boy's hand. " _Those are…!_ " he thought.

" _Well done Assassin…_ " his Master suddenly spoke to him. " _…now…kill him…use your Noble Phantasm, and force Emiya over the limit._ "

Assassin didn't hesitate. Considering his Master's interest in the boy, using Zabaniya would seem contradictory, but then again…Zabaniya could be countered either in full or in part by sufficiently high magical resistance. Considering the boy's talent…

…Zabaniya might be what was needed for the boy to reach his full power…at his current level of course.

Assassin unfurled the bandages on his right arm, and to Shirou's horror tore free the horrendously-mutilated appendage that had been sewn to the Servant's shoulder. A heart-like object appeared in the mutilated hand, and Shirou's eyes widened.

 _That's…_

"Zabaniya…" Assassin said, crushing the heart. "…Delusional Heartbeat…"

Shirou Emiya fell forward, eyes growing heavy at the dull pain and complete lack of a heartbeat in his chest. As his vision grew dark and foggy, he thought of his sister, of Ayako…and of his father.

 _When I was boy I wanted to become a Hero of Justice._

 _Dad…_

 _Saving someone's life means not saving someone else's life._

 _Dad…you gave up on your dream…so I'll pick it up for you._

 _Is that so now? That's good to hear._

Shirou, breathing hard, clenched his fists and struggled to rise. The pain in his chest was all but unbearable, spiking and more painful than when Assassin had used that curse – Zabaniya that's what he called it – earlier and drowning out even the fiery pain of his magic circuits alight across his body.

If Assassin could have raised his eyebrows he would have. And he most certainly did not miss the throbbing flares of the boy's command spells, in-sync with the dull flashing of the magic circuit behind him.

Assassin was no magus. He'd no understanding beyond the most basic of the summoning ritual. But somehow…the boy…he was sure he'd crushed the boy's heart…but the boy was alive…and was just a heartbeat away from summoning a Servant.

He charged forward, prepared to tear the boy's heart out and take it for his own.

" _Is this it?_ " Shirou thought, time slowing down as the masked monster came at him, unable to muster the strength to run much less dodge. " _Is this how far I can go? Just this much…? Will I lose everything without having changed anything? Without having saved anyone…? No, that…I can't let that happen!_ "

As those thoughts crossed his mind, the summoning circle flashed a blinding white, a figure materializing in the centre and then charging at Assassin. And while Assassin could defend against wind-based attack…that close and at that speed he barely had the time to evade based on instinct, much less cast his protective spell.

And in any case the boy had summoned a Servant. Considering his Master's orders, it seemed it was time to retreat. He had accomplished his given task after all, and nothing more would be gained tarrying in enemy territory.

Not to mention Saber out for his blood for injuring her Master.

As for Shirou, he stayed on all fours for a while, breathing hard as the pain in his chest slowly, painfully, but steadily died down. As the pain sank to a throbbing, but bearable level, he looked up and at his saviour.

She was a young girl, probably no older than he was or so she appeared. Gauntleted hands lay at rest at her sides, an armoured dress of deep blue gleaming in the light leaking through the door, just illuminating the runes embossed in blue on her breastplate. Her hair was the colour of gold, tied into an elaborate bun behind her head and framing an alabaster face with bright green eyes…

…Shirou could not deny that whoever she was…however she got there…she was undoubtedly the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life. And despite his relationship with his childhood friend…he would not go back on those words.

"I ask of you…" the girl said, speaking up for the first time. "…are you my Master?"

* * *

"All seven Servants have been summoned." Kirei Kotomine said to Gilgamesh with a supercilious air.

"Humph…" the King of Heroes scoffed in disdain. "…you shouldn't sound so satisfied Kirei. Even if the King of Conquerors worthy of respect he may be is here, there is little satisfaction to be found if _she_ is not here."

Inwardly the King of Heroes knew that there even if Saber – _his Saber_ – was not summoned, this whole war…the whole world even…would be worth it all if _he_ had been summoned.

 _Enkidu: the Chain of Heaven._

He wouldn't say that aloud of course. It would not do for lowly plebs to know of the King's thoughts unless he deemed it necessary. And he had not. And Kirei, useful though he might be in conducting this little farce that called itself the Holy Grail War, neither needed to know nor was worthy to know of the King's greatest desire.

"I am quite confident that it is she." Kirei said with a smile. "And I am confident that her Master is Emiya Kiritsugu's son. There is no other left in this city capable of being a Master than Emiya Kiritsugu's son. And the only Servant left to be summoned is the Saber. Furthermore, given Einzbern's Servant, it would seem that Emiya Kiritsugu did not return her catalyst to the Einzbern otherwise they might have used it in this war. After all, the destruction of the Grail in the previous war was not the Servant's fault, but Emiya Kiritsugu's."

"So you say…" Gilgamesh said coldly. "…very well I will accept your reasoning for now. But if you are wrong Kirei, I will have you take responsibility for it. But assuming you are right, that boy, Emiya, he'd best know his place. I will tolerate his being…Master to Saber for now, but when the time comes I fully intend to take what is mine. Therefore if he takes…liberties with her, then I shall punish him accordingly."

"That is of course your privilege, King of Heroes."

Gilgamesh smiled. "So it is." He said. He stayed silent for a while, tapping a finger on an armrest while in thought. At length he gave a nod. "I had thought of passing judgment on that treacherous filth whose very face mocks Saber's own, but if she is here, it would be remiss of me to take from her the opportunity to pass judgment on one of her own. She was after all the King of Britain. I will allow her to put that traitor down. And then…"

"And then…?"

Gilgamesh gave a laugh. "We shall see." He said with a smile. "After all, when all is said and done, Saber is the King of Knights, and that treacherous dog is a mockery of her, a false King of Knights she might even be called. And no matter how others might dissent, fakes, mockeries, and replicas cannot surpass the true and the original."

"It is as you say, King of Heroes."

* * *

A/N

It should be obvious who Assassin's Master is.

Gae Bolg has two active variations: the first is the famous 'always pierce the heart unless you're lucky' ability, and a second, anti-army attack that can pierce all but the seventh layer of Archer's Rho Aias.


	23. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate franchise it belongs to Kinoko Nasu and Type-Moon.

Different Fates

Chapter 22

Normally Reines Archisorte El-Melloi's dreams were of magical fame and success, of marrying a handsome and powerful magus and having a wonderful family. Tonight's dream was different.

Tonight she dreamed of waves lapping against a foreign shore in the morning twilight, of a cool morning breeze whipping through her blonde hair as she stared out over the waves at the red disk of the Sun slowly breaking over the horizon. The water sparkled with the dawn light, as though it flowed over a bed of countless rubies, a sea of fire touched with white foam.

The sand beneath her feet stretched out endlessly to her left and right, even as the dark water broke and foamed on the shores before her. She blinked and looked up at the sky, at the pearl and rose of dawn. There was no other sound than that of the waves against the shore, not animal, not Human, not even of plants sighing in the morning breeze.

There were only the waves, breaking against the pristine shores at the edge of the world.

The thought brought tears to her eyes, and she looked back out over the sea, the distant waters reflecting the still and clear skies above. It was beautiful…immaculate…untouched…perfect even.

How could such a place exist in this day and age? This was an age of mediocrity, of mundane artificiality and progress for progress' sake and not of higher purpose and aspiration. A place like this could never exist in the known world.

And perhaps…perhaps that was the whole point. It didn't exist in the known world. To reach it…one had to go further than any other, without regrets, without encumbrances, without ever looking back…that was the only way to reach these desolate, pristine, and perfect shores on the ends of the Earth.

And after that, what then…?

This was the edge of the world. Surely there was absolutely nothing beyond those waters, stretching for eternity under the sky. It was a bittersweet thought, to see such beauty after so long and to know that nothing lay beyond.

She felt tears running down her cheeks, knowing that this was the end. There was nothing more. Perhaps…perhaps it would be best if she cast herself into the waves, to become as nothing, so as to leave the world with the memory of this perfect shore unsullied by the thought of it being the end.

 _What lies on the other side of the sky?_

 _What lies beyond the mountain?_

Reines Archisorte El-Melloi awoke abruptly. For a while she lay in bed, blinking at what light there was leaking through her curtains. As she shifted her head she could feel some dampness on her pillows, the memories of her dreams coming back. She blushed.

" _If people find out that I've been crying in my sleep over a beach in the middle of nowhere…_ " she thought. " _…I'll never hear the end of it._ "

Surprisingly the thought brought a hint of regret. Was there any reason to be ashamed of wanting to find and see such a place, a place that should no longer exist in the dull world of the Age of Man? Feeling ashamed, Reines' hoisted herself out of her bed, sitting on the edge and stretching out her arms. As the roaring of the waves faded back into memory, she remembered two questions she'd asked herself in the dream.

 _What lies on the other side of the sky?_

 _What lies beyond the mountain?_

And then she remembered someone else asking her those same questions. " **WAVER!** " she thundered.

* * *

"There's nothing wrong with being spirited little lady." Rider said with a concerned air. "But if you get angry too often, you'll get older faster."

Reines could feel a muscle in her cheek twitch with irritation, but she controlled herself. Instead she focused on the assortment of pastries and fruit adorning the table in her suite's living room. "What is this?" she asked.

"It's breakfast."

"I can see that! I mean…where'd it come from?"

Rider grinned and held up a piece of paper that Reines distinctly remembered was placed beside the phone. Reines gaped at it. "Room service…?" she said, and Rider nodded. "How on Earth do you know how to use a phone?"

"Trial-and-error…" Rider said with a shrug. "…but more importantly let's hurry before it gets cold. And breakfast is the most important meal of the day."

Grumbling to herself, Reines took a seat opposite her Servant and nibbled on a peach pastry while Rider gobbled up pastries with just two or three bites at the most. "So…" he said at length. "…what's got you up in arms so early in the morning?"

"It's nothing."

"Is that right?" Rider said with a grin. "Well I won't pry if you don't want me to, but sometimes two heads are better than one, no?"

Reines sighed. "Just a pair of questions…" she finally said. "…my brother asked me to answer them after this war ended."

"Oh? And what might they be?"

"What lies on the other side of the sky? What lies beyond the mountain?" she said with another sigh. "Simple questions like all philosophical questions, and like all philosophical questions cannot be answered with simple answers."

"Ah but that's where your wrong girl." Rider corrected her with a surprising chiding tone. "The answer to those two is only four words long. Those two questions aren't philosophical either. You're overthinking them if that were the case."

"Oh really…?" Reines answered sarcastically. "Then oh great King of Conquerors, won't you share your wisdom with me, and enlighten me to my brother's sagely inquiries?"

"You only needed to ask you know." Rider cheerfully said, not affected – if he even registered it at all – by her sarcasm. "Go and find out."

"What?"

Rider looked at her with an expression of slight surprise. "Go and find out." He said. "If you want to find something out, if you want to see something you've never seen before, if you want to know if something exists, then go and find out. It's a simple as that. And isn't that what being a magus is all about, Reines? To go and find out what makes the world spin?"

"It's…not as simple as that."

"It is."

"It can't be." Reines whispered to herself, nibbling on a blueberry pastry, her face down as she thought it over. Rider looked seriously at her for a while, and then he smiled before reaching for another pastry of his own.

"Well think on it as long as you need to." He said. "There's nothing wrong with sound judgment."

" _It can't be that simple._ " Reines thought. " _It can't be…can it?_ "

* * *

"Are you alright?" Ayako Mitsuzuri asked Shirou as they walked down the street to school together. He'd this veiled air of unease around him since breakfast, and she couldn't help but feel worried and suspicious all at once. "You seem unusually tense."

"No, I'm alright." Shirou said with a weak smile. "I'm just…worried…that's right, worried about the math test later today."

He finished with a short laugh, and Ayako pursed her lips. Somehow she got the feeling that Shirou was hiding something from her (again), and she didn't like it. Did something happen?

 _Was he involved in those explosions the morning news reported? One in the docks, and another just outside the city…I wouldn't be surprised if he was, he's not the most subtle of people._

For a moment she wondered if she should just push, but decided against it. She wanted to give him a chance, stupid though it probably was, to tell her on his own about his double life. So she wouldn't push. Not yet…for now she'd buy his excuse, legit as it was, considering his struggles in math.

"That's true isn't it?" she said aloud. "You're not good at math. Well do your best I suppose, and sorry I wasn't able to help you study."

"How about you…?" Shirou asked. "You've been down with the cold until today. Can you handle it?"

Ayako grinned, flexing an arm and patting it as though physical prowess was a factor in a math exam. "I'll be fine." She said. "It's all stock knowledge anyway, and if not, well I'll just make up for it."

Shirou laughed with her. "Yeah, that sounds like you alright." He said. "Always so optimistic…"

Ayako punched him mockingly on an arm. "And you aren't?" she asked, and they shared another laugh. Shirou sighed, briefly looking up at the sky while thinking of what happened earlier that morning.

" _I don't understand." The blonde girl – she called herself 'Saber' – said as she sat Japanese-style in one of Shirou's guest rooms. "Is there any particular reason why I need to sequester myself like this?"_

" _As I said…" Shirou began, looking worriedly in the direction of the kitchen and dining room. "…Ayako and Fuji-nee aren't involved in the world of magic. Well Fuji-nee knows about magic…but she doesn't know anything about this Holy Grail War business either. And like I said last night, I don't know anything about it either."_

" _The Holy Grail War is the Holy Grail War." Saber replied automatically. "It is a fight between seven Servants and seven Masters for the one and only Holy Grail."_

" _I understand that much." Shirou said testily. "What I don't understand is why I'm suddenly involved in it, or why I'm now your Master."_

" _And as you said last night…" Saber said. "…you would inquire with your mentor, one Rin Matou, for the details of this contest. And as I said last night, if such an inquiry is to be done face-to-face then…"_

"… _you'd like to be there." Shirou finished. "Yes, I heard you. But to be honest, I'm not sure if that's necessary. Matou-san…well…she doesn't seem like most magi. I don't think that…"_

" _Shirou…" Saber interrupted. "…this is war. Whether or not you wanted to get involved, whether or not you knew of the war beforehand, your fate is now bound to me. But I will not be so selfish as to say you have an obligation to me, only that people die in a war. As such I would say that you have an obligation to those who you care for to take care of your life."_

 _Shirou was silent for a few moments, and then he sighed. "Alright, alright…" he said. "…I get it. Matou-san will probably want a face-to-face meeting, and yes, I'll take you along."_

 _Saber gave a small bow of thanks. "Thank you for your consideration." She said. "And while I cannot be certain of this, and I may be overstepping my bounds, as a magus senior to you in this city I can say there is probably a good chance that your mentor is a Master herself."_

" _I wouldn't know about that." Shirou said. "And I hope you're wrong. Matou-san…I'd like to think that she knows better than to get involved in something so irresponsible."_

" _Irresponsible…?"_

" _I don't know about this war of yours…" Shirou said. "…but from what you say it's a war between supernatural Servants and their magi Masters. There are over a hundred thousand people in this city. And we're fighting in it. I don't know about you, but this all sounds very irresponsible to me."_

" _That may be so." Saber agreed after a moment's thought. "However neither of us chose the setting of the contest, nor can we change it. There is no point in being conflicted over it. Indeed, if we have time to be so, then we should instead use that time to focus on winning this war without involving any who should not be involved."_

" _No use crying over spilled milk…?"_

" _Just so…"_

 _Shirou opened his mouth but was cut off by a shout in the dining room's direction. "Look I have to go, alright?" he said. "I'm sorry to say this, it's very rude, but please stay quietly in here."_

" _I understand." Saber said with a nod. "You have no wish to involve either your consort or your sister, and I can respect that."_

" _Consort…that's…we're not…anyway just don't draw attention, alright?"_

" _Very well…" Saber said with another nod. "…however there is one final concern. You will head out for the day after breakfast, will you not? I will be unable to accompany you it seems however…"_

 _Saber paused and pointed at Shirou's command spells. "…in case it becomes necessary…" she said. "…I would like for you to be prepared to use a command spell to summon me to your side at once."_

 _Shirou glanced at his command spells. He didn't feel uncomfortable about them, given their purpose of overriding a Servant's free will and forcing them to obey an absolute command, one for each command spell. No person should have that amount of power over another._

 _It wasn't right._

 _But then again…he'd since learned that the world wasn't black and white. In the eyes of the law after all, he was black, even if his actions' consequences were white._

 _And if any could be called grey, then it would be magi, a category which included him._

" _I understand." He said. "I hope it won't come to that though."_

 _Saber nodded. "I hope so too."_

" _Will she be alright?_ " Shirou thought as he walked to school. " _I was kind of rude to her back there…and also…consort…_ "

Shirou glanced covertly at the girl walking beside him…and apparently not covertly enough. Ayako looked bemused at the appraising look Shirou was giving her, and gave him a mocking grin.

"What's this Shirou?" she said, drawing closer to a furiously-blushing Shirou. "Thinking of taking things to the next base, eh?"

"I wasn't…no…it's not like that at all!"

* * *

Caster stormed towards his Master's chambers instead of his usual gliding motion. Trying to keep up with him was his Master's most advanced doll model (albeit constructed with his help), Cassandra. " _I don't understand._ " He said. " _What do you mean it is her and it is not her?_ "

" _Mistress Rin knows better than to stop sating her…familiars._ " Cassandra replied. " _Almost immediately after she woke up, she did just that._ "

" _Please tell me the worms haven't started eating her from the inside out._ "

" _They have not._ "

" _Really…?_ "

Glassy eyes flickered briefly as Cassandra went through her encoded memories, and then she continued. " _Based on mistress Rin's given information about her family magic…_ " she said. " _…the worms only consume the innards of men. Women however are driven into heat with the purpose of generating prana via orgasm to sustain the worms…_ "

" _Yes, yes…_ " Caster cut her off. " _…no need to tell me more than the basics. Worthless…greedy…uncivilized…base-born magi…I cannot argue with the results but the side-effects are clearly to be concerned about. Why that walking corpse never bothered to refine his technique and continues to rely on such…base methods is beyond me._ "

Cassandra stayed silent, following in the unhappy Servant's wake as he muttered invectives in Arabic against Zouken and the crude nature of Matou magecraft. As they approached Rin's room, the sound of frantic struggling, heavy breathing, and – telepathically – vain reassurances. The noises were borne out as the door opened with the sight of three dolls – two of them childlike in appearance – struggling to keep a heavily-sweating woman with a mindlessly-hungry expression on her face in her bed.

Caster didn't waste a moment. Having deduced that the Matou familiars – addicted so to speak to being glutted at all times with prana – were driving his Master to a heated frenzy in pursuit of prana, he lunged forward and stabbed a golden needle through her chest and directly injected prana into her heart.

The silver-haired woman's crimson eyes bulged from their sockets, her back arching and – to Caster's disgust – she gave a piercing cry of ecstatic delight as the super-concentrated, meta-liquid magical energy flooded her veins, her nerves, and her worms all at once. As she subsided, breathing heavily while collapsing back into the sheets, Caster withdrew the needle and cast a swift healing spell to seal both the chest and heart injury.

He then waited patiently.

For a few minutes he stood at the side of the bed, while the dolls went about gathering fresh clothes, drinking water, and something light to eat for their mistress. Finally, slowly, a semblance of comprehension returned to crimson eyes which had only displayed animalistic lust and hunger just minutes ago. The woman turned her head to look uncomprehendingly at him.

Caster looked back, his Master's face reflected in his golden mask. It took a few more minutes before his Master finally regained full comprehension. "W-who are you?" she asked, abruptly recoiling and pressing her body against the headboard. She winced and grabbed at her head and chest before looking around her with fear and perplexity on her face. "Where am I?"

Behind his mask Caster raised an eyebrow. Did his Master suffer amnesia? And her voice…it didn't sound like her at all. The voice was…lighter…melodious even. It was like she was a completely different person. In fact if not for their telepathic and energy link, he might even consider the possibility that she was an impostor.

Only she wasn't. No matter how Caster looked at it, she was still his Master.

" _You do not know who you are? Or where you are?_ " he asked, and the woman glanced at him fearfully. She licked her lips.

"Who are you?" she asked again. "Where am I? Where's Kiri? Maiya…?"

" _I know not of those whom you speak._ " Caster said before furling his mantle and giving an elegant bow. " _I however, have the honour of being Solomon ibn Gabiron, the Caster Class Servant of the Fifth Holy Grail War. And I am your Servant, and you my Master. And this place is your bedchamber, located above my workshop._ "

"The Fifth Holy Grail War…?" the woman echoed in disbelief. "That's impossible! It should only the _Fourth_ Holy Grail War!"

Again Caster raised his eyebrows. His Master had once mentioned that her grandfather had managed to acquire Einzbern mysteries and incorporated them into the family mysteries, but from the look of things…

…did those acquisitions happen to be memory imprints, and of a previous Master no less? If so it would explain why his Master was acting this way. Apparently she thought she was someone else?

 _Should I play along?_

" _I assure you Master that I speak the truth._ " He said before pointing to his Master's hand. " _Please observe: you have command spells. As a magus, you should be more than capable of ascertaining their authenticity, and if you so wish you may even see for yourself our connection._ "

The woman glanced with mounting horror at her command spells, and then began to pat herself down. "T-this is impossible." She said, shaking her head in denial. "I…I can't be…this can't be happening…this can't be real!"

" _I assure you this is quite real._ " Caster said, and then decided to 'push' a little. " _This is no dream, Rin Matou._ "

"Rin…Matou…" the woman echoed in horror before clutching at her chest. For a moment she looked slightly-contemplative, and then the horror doubled. "…no…no…this can't be. This can't be happening! I…I…I…this isn't…"

The woman clutched at her head, sobbing and whispering. It was largely incomprehensible to Caster, but he caught enough that she was asking for someone named Kiri to help her. " _I apologize if I alarmed you with my question…_ " he began. "… _with that said, it seems there is a certain degree of confusion between us. To clear it up, shall I start anew by asking your name?_ "

"My name…" the woman echoed, looking at him as though she was seeing him for the first time. Hope flickered in those crimson eyes. "…I…I am…I am Irisviel von Einzbern!"

 _There's almost no doubting this as the result of a memory imprint now._

"…you're my Servant aren't you?" she asked, and Caster blinked behind his mask. Apparently he'd gotten too caught up in his thoughts that he'd missed his Master continuing.

" _That is correct, my Master._ " He replied. Irisviel nodded, looking so desperate that Caster found himself uncomfortably reminded of her earlier appearance, driven into heat by the parasitic worms in her.

"Then…I want you…I want you to get rid of these things in me! Can you do it? You're a Caster aren't you? No, more than that you were among the most knowledgeable magi on the Human body thanks to your research into golem making!"

" _I am flattered._ " Caster said. " _Very well Master, if that is your command then I will…_ "

He broke off as Irisviel began to scream, crumpling and thrashing. Caster and the dolls rushed forward in alarm, the former briefly recoiling in horror at the sight of flesh bulging and contorting as something… _ **unnatural**_ moved _inside_ of her. And then to his shock he heard a _third_ voice intrude into their telepathic link.

 _Don't overstep yourselves, doll and Servant both._

Irisviel screamed, arching as she clutched at her heart…and then just as abruptly as it began, the torment ended. The bulging and contorting of her flesh ceased, and Irisviel collapsed, breathing heavily. "No…" she whispered, her eyelids falling as exhaustion and pain took their toll. "…it can't…I can't…Kiri…save me…please…"

As his Master fell back into unconsciousness, Caster narrowed his eyes behind his mask.

 _This…could be a problem._

* * *

"Your brother is an idiot."

"I know." Illya said, sitting on a bench in a park, her legs swinging back and forth while licking an ice cream cone. Berserker lounged beside her, the blonde girl wearing a sleeveless spaghetti-strap top which left her belly bare over high-cut denim shorts. Like her Master she nursed a sweet of her own, a lollipop which she sucked on while reclining on the bench. "He's really cute when you think about it."

"Cute…?"

"Yup…he's like a hamster, running happily without realizing his master could kill him so easily." Illya said.

"So you're going to kill him then." Berserker remarked, and Illya shook her head.

"If I have to…" she said reluctantly. "…but I'd rather not. No, I think I'll keep him if I can."

Berserker stared. Illya stared back. Berserker coughed. "He's not really a hamster you know." He said. "Or for that matter a disobedient dog you can just break into a house pet."

"I wasn't going to keep him as a pet." Illya huffed angrily. "What did you think, I was going to collar him and keep him in a kennel?"

Berserker looked away, and Illya scoffed again. "The nerve…" she said. "…I wouldn't sink so low. No, I'll keep him as a servant. He'll be useful in more ways than one, and I – we – will protect him until this war ends. And then we'll go home together!"

"Happy ever after…really…?"

"Why, don't you think it's possible?"

"Life's not a fairy tale." Berserker said matter-of-fact. "And besides, how are you going to convince him to become your servant?"

"Well you're going to kill his Servant aren't you?" Illya said with a knowing smile. "That Saber…the King of Knights…your father. Once she's gone, there's nothing between me and Shirou. You'll bring him to me then, won't you?"

"I'll catch him if he tries to run." Berserker replied. "Though I can't guarantee he won't be unhurt if he does."

Illya waved that off, before biting into her cone. "I can repair him." She said dismissively. "And then I'll discipline him. Bad boys have to be disciplined harshly you know! Otherwise they'll grow up to be ne'er-do-well delinquents who don't contribute anything to the community!"

The little girl said this all with gusto and a raised fist, and Berserker could only stare. At length she gave another cough. "So…" she began jokingly. "…what are you going to do? Put him on your knee and spank him hard?"

Illya thought of it and then snapped her fingers in realization. "That's a good idea!" she said to Berserker's consternation. "It's a bit old-fashioned, but it works, so people still use it! Thanks Berserker! You're so smart!"

 _What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

A/N

Yes, Rider knows how to use a phone. He managed to order by phone in Fate/Zero remember?

Irisviel is back. Should she be thankful for her 'resurrection' (quotation marks required) or not?

VergilChan: wait for further chapters for questions one and three. Question two – Time Alter isn't that prana-intensive, just endurance-taxing. Sakura's Hollowed Time is similar in terms of effect and prana-consumption, only without the post-use strain (look up Caster's explanation a couple or so chapters back for why there's no strain) and Sakura has a lot of prana (more or less like canon Rin since I'm not sure if her more comprehensive training would have an effect but far, _far_ , _**far LESS**_ than Dark Sakura obviously). Question four – Gil told him not to, to better test his doted 'rebellious child'. Question five – not sure. Question six – read the above chapter.

Suzululu4moe: technically Caster's maids are Rin's dolls (and therefore her and not his' maids). Archer…he's not a manservant this time round (or he may yet be) seeing as Sakura has her own maid Flora up and about.


	24. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate franchise it belongs to Kinoko Nasu and Type-Moon.

Different Fates

Chapter 23

"Matou-san is sick…?"

Issei nodded his confirmation, eating lunch as usual with his friends Shirou and Ayako in the empty Student Council room. "Her grandfather called the school earlier today." He said. "It's just the flu, nothing serious."

"Flu eh…?" Ayako murmured.

"You think there's something else going on?"

" _Yes I do._ " Ayako thought, her eyes flickering ever so slightly in Shirou's direction. She didn't say it aloud of course, and she shook her head. "Nah, just thinking it over…though even if it's 'just a flu' considering her condition…"

"Albinism has no effect on the immune system." Issei said with a cough. "It's a purely cosmetic condition resulting in reddened eyes, pale skin, and silvery hair. There is an increased risk of sunburn, but apart from that there's nothing to be concerned about."

Ayako grinned. "Nerd." She said, and Issei choked on his food.

"I am not!" he said.

"Yes you are."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"I'm not!"

Shirou tuned out his friends' arguing, instead wondering about what he would do. Or rather, he wondered where he would go to find out more about the Holy Grail War he was involved in. " _Well…_ " he thought to himself. " _…I could go straight to Rin, or if she's not well enough, I could talk to her grandfather._ "

He thought it over for a while in silence, and then dismissed it. " _Rin's decent for a magus…_ " he thought. " _…but there's no guarantee her grandfather is. Given the nature of magic, old magi are probably more powerful…and more ambitious. I would be bringing Saber along, but since Rin is probably a Master herself…I'd rather not start a battle unless I have to._ "

Shirou sighed. " _This is really troublesome._ " He thought. " _I don't want to get involved, but somehow I am. Can't I withdraw or something? Do I even want to withdraw?_ "

Saber had told him of the power of the Holy Grail, of how it could grant its holder and his or her Servant a single wish each. Shirou knew enough about magic that he could say that some wishes – specifically those under the domains of the Five Sorceries – would be beyond its power, but even without those, those wishes that it could grant formed a vast array of possibilities. Most of it – wealth, fame, love possibly even – were harmless at worst, but he doubted magi would want any of those.

And while some of their wishes would also be harmless, not all of their wishes could be. A magus wishing for forbidden knowledge for instance, could go either way. The knowledge could simply be secreted away…or as so often happened to magi who went too fast and too far along the path to the Root, they would go mad or worse – Dead Apostle.

Shirou found himself shuddering as he remembered what Rin had told him of the vampire race. He'd known of the existence of vampires, his father had taught him that much. He knew of the Phantasmal Species. But they weren't to be worried about, having withdrawn into an Inner World beyond Humanity, to the point that encountering them would be a miracle on par with True Magic.

But vampires…whether it was the children of the Crimson Moon or their renegade creations, or even magi who had forsaken their Humanity in pursuit of power and immortality…Rin had warned him again and again of how dangerous they could be. Most would be harmless to the prepared, far below the power of the dread Twenty-seven Dead Apostle Ancestors, but many while still weaker than the Twenty-seven, could kill him with no difficulty whatsoever.

Not that Shirou would stand by and do nothing if one of them – even an ancestor – came to Fuyuki City. He'd do everything he could to stop them, even if he died in the process. Or at least, he would die trying.

But still…it was better to stop them from coming into existence in the first place.

Which led Shirou to wonder: could he really back out from the Holy Grail War? Yes it was irresponsible and selfish, but wouldn't he be just as guilty as those behind it if he turned his back and allowed some unscrupulous magus to get their hands on the Grail? Even if they never became a Dead Apostle because of forbidden knowledge from the Grail, there were still other wishes that could go dreadfully wrong.

World domination…a dreadful cliché, but absolute power was a sweet temptation to those who already held power, because they would want more.

A path to the Root…probably the most dangerous wish of all, tempting as it was a Counter Force intervention and Shirou had no desire to see the possibility of Japan becoming a second Atlantis as a result.

Vengeance on others…a small wish, nothing world-shaking like other dreadful possibilities, but as Shirou once read, 'an eye for an eye turns the whole world blind'.

" _So many things could go wrong._ " He thought to himself. " _Maybe…I should see this as an opportunity. Yeah, I fight in this…war and stop someone dangerous from getting the Grail. But then, what do I do with it afterwards? What would Saber wish for?_ "

Those questions would bother him for the rest of day.

* * *

"Are you sure you're not coming down with something?" Ayako asked as she and Shirou walked to the train station. Ayako needed to buy a few things from a department store, while Shirou needed to get to his part-time job. Since they were both downtown, they went together. "You've been fairly out of it for the whole day too."

"I've just been thinking that's all." Shirou answered evasively.

"About what…?"

"We're graduating after this school year." He said. "It's about time we started thinking about what we're going to do afterwards."

It wasn't a complete lie. Rin had mentioned the possibility of Shirou going to the Clock Tower, and while she had admitted that Orientals didn't usually do well there, given his gifts Shirou would be among the exceptions to the rule.

Shirou had of course pointed out the financial aspect of things, and factoring in travelling to London (and accommodations there) he asked whether it'd be cheaper to just go to mundane college _and_ research magic on his own. He'd even mentioned the idea of a partnership between them, though she was rather uncomfortable about the idea.

 _No surprises there…considering how unstable magi society is, partnerships are rare and tense things, with alliances being formed between families as opposed to between individuals to deter…accidents that could start feuds. Still…I wish things could be different._

 _Wait…I wish things could be different?_

Shirou thought on it, coming to a halt as he did so. "Hey Shirou…!" Ayako snapped as she noticed him spacing out several steps behind her. She grabbed an arm and pulled him along, bringing him back to reality in the process. "Hey now, don't space out in the middle of the street!"

"Sorry, sorry…" he said, and she scoffed but said nothing more. Inwardly though Shirou returned to his earlier thought, and rejected it.

 _Changing magus society with the Grail is useless. They,_ _ **we**_ _didn't change ourselves, so we wouldn't really value it. Things will probably go back to normal after a generation or so._ "

"So…" Ayako said, speaking up and drawing Shirou's attention. "…what do you plan after graduation?"

"Hmm…I was thinking of going to college…"

"Which one…?"

"Not sure yet…"

"Hmm…well we've still got a few months so at least you've gotten started…"

" _I suppose I could go to the Clock Tower…_ " Shirou thought, partially tuning his girlfriend out. " _…I wouldn't be able to continue being a vigilante though, I doubt the people there would be as tolerant as Rin and her grandfather. Still…it's a waste of talent if I didn't go. And I could become an Enforcer. I'd be limited to supernatural threats, but…_ "

"Why don't you try for a sports scholarship?" Shirou said aloud, and giving a smile in Ayako's way. "Your form's great, better than mine I'd say, and you're team captain. You could get a good recommendation for all for all of that, and we've got a good chance at the league a few months from now right?"

"Flatterer…" Ayako said with a big grin, patting Shirou fondly several times on a shoulder. "…a sports scholarship eh…? I don't suppose that's a bad idea…"

Ayako mused on it a bit, while Shirou returned to his thoughts. " _A vigilante can't really change things…_ " he thought. " _…he's just another criminal after all. An Enforcer though…maybe I can change things…somehow…somewhere…ever so little…and then maybe…just maybe…_ "

Shirou briefly paused and looked out at the Sun setting over the horizon.

 _Maybe I'll know how dad felt, when he smiled all those years ago. It was…it was like he wasn't saving me, and I had saved him._

 _Why?_

* * *

"So what's the plan?"

"I don't know." Illya replied, looking as dumbfounded as her tone of voice implied. "I mean…he's probably stupid to walk around in broad daylight without his Servant, since only a madman would attack in broad daylight – and get sanctioned or even _sealed_ for doing so – but…"

"Now he's going to town with that consort of his." Berserker deadpanned. "Without…'father' to protect him…at night…is it a trap…?"

"Maybe…" Illya said, poking her index fingers together. "…but…Shirou seems too innocent to be able to think up something like that…isn't he?"

"He's your brother, not mine." Berserker said with a shrug, grinning as Illya stuck her tongue out at her.

"That's no help at all!" she said loudly, and Berserker chewed on a fingernail while thinking it through.

"Alright…" she finally said. "…why don't we do this: you go meet him, and try to win him over peacefully with a parley…? If it's a trap, I'll be there in spirit form. And if it's not…well we've got your brother. Either way we'd win."

"Oh that's a good idea!" Illya gushed. And then her face fell. "Just one problem though: even if we win him over, can we really work with Saber? Will you? Will she?"

Metal groaned as one of the armrests of the bench they were sitting on crumpled in Berserker's fist. She stayed silent for a few minutes, Illya unwilling to provoke her, and then she slowly nodded. "I know war." She said neutrally. "I can work with father…but I want to settle things. Settle things…once and for all…when this farce is at an end…!"

"Berserker…" Illya whispered, and then the blonde girl glanced at her, shock and regret replacing rage and hatred on her face as she belatedly realized that she'd terrified her Master. Considering how small and childlike she was, and how their love for blood and battle was so alike, it was so easy to forget that she was still in fact just a little girl.

Berserker didn't fear death. She had no problems killing. It didn't matter if her enemies looked at her with fear, hate, or even contempt. They didn't have the right to judge her, so she didn't concern herself with them.

But her allies…her _friends_ should have no reason to fear her.

"Sorry…" she said softly. "…I let myself go too far. It won't happen again."

"No, it's alright." Illya said, coming closer and leaning on the Servant's arm. "I understand. Papa left me too…even though he promised…even though he knew how…hard things would get…because of that boy…he left me alone…he broke his promise…"

"And you still want your brother?"

"It's not Shirou's fault…not all of it…" Illya said sadly. "…so I'll give him a chance. Papa chose him…but did Shirou choose papa…? I don't think so…not really…"

Illya fell silent, and Berserker sighed and rubbed her Master's shoulders comfortingly. Her words caused memories to bubble up in Berserker's mind, green eyes flickering with repressed violence.

 _Why? Why didn't you abdicate the throne in my favour?_

" _I have no spirit of a king…?_ " Berserker thought darkly. " _Who was the one who ran off to look for the Holy Grail, and left me to protect the kingdom from the Saxons? I watched over our people until you came back, empty-handed, and with nothing to show for your trouble. They chose me, and you have the gall to say I don't have a king's spirit? Damn you to hell and back, father. Damn you to hell and back!_ "

Berserker smiled at a part of the thought. " _You ran off to look for the Holy Grail with Galahad, Percival, and so many others…_ " she thought. " _…and here we are, fighting for it, or something with the same name. Irony I would think…_ "

The smile faded as her thoughts turned to the Grail, and its power to grant wishes. Anything she could want…

…except for what she truly wanted…

 _Father…mother…they truly were siblings._

* * *

Shirou walked up the street, his schoolbag slung over his shoulder and massaging the bruise a drunken patron had left on his cheek. It was already quite late, the Moon climbing overheard and Shirou knew that his fellow magi and their…Servants would be out and about by now.

He didn't worry too much though. Even in spirit form – though according to Saber her flawed summoning kept her from entering spirit form (understandable) – the aura of their presence could still be felt in part. And a Master like him walking around without a Servant…

…it would spell a trap and deter them from attacking him, or so he hoped. And if not…well he had command spells, though he'd prefer not to use them until he absolutely had to. And in any case he was only a block or so away from his house so…

"Hey…" a little girl's voice said, and Shirou whirled in surprise to see a girl in thick, purple winter clothing standing just behind him.

 _How the hell did I miss her? Wait…haven't I seen her before?_

Shirou thought about it, but while there was a flicker of recognition he couldn't remember her. "Hey…" the little girl said. "…doesn't that hurt?"

"What?"

"That bruise." The little girl said. "The one that drunk gave you. Doesn't it hurt?"

"It does…wait how did…?"

And then it came back to him, from several days ago, a memory of this girl smiling at him from up a road, walking past him, and then vanishing. But not before giving him what was in hindsight, a warning.

 _If you don't summon one soon, you'll die onii-chan._

"You…!" he said, jumping back and pointing a finger at her. "You're that girl from back then! No wait…more importantly you're a Master aren't you?"

"Oh you remembered!" the little girl said happily, clapping her hands in delight. "That makes me so happy! And yes, I'm a Master. My name is Illyasviel von Einzbern but you can just call me Illya."

"Look…" Shirou said, trying to avoid having to fight, least of all with a _child_ of all people. "…I don't want any trouble…"

"Then you shouldn't have summoned a Servant." Illya interrupted him. "But even if you didn't, since you're a magus, you'd still get in trouble. But don't worry, we don't have fight right now if you don't want to."

"But we still have to…eventually…"

"Yes…" Illya said with a shrug. "…we're Masters after all."

"A child like you shouldn't…"

"I'm not a child!" Illya exploded, and then drawing herself up gave a cough. "I don't like being treated like or called one."

" _She really is a child._ " Shirou thought, but said something else instead. "Well…alright…I'm guessing you want to talk? You did say we don't have to fight right now…there's a park nearby we can talk there…"

"Okay!" Illya said cheerfully, running forward and grabbing Shirou's hand and pulling him in circles. "Where's this park?"

With a sigh Shirou led her a few streets away to a deserted park, and set her down on a swing while leaning against the frame. "So…" he began. "…what do you want to talk about?"

"Nothing really…" she said, and Shirou's face fell. "…do you…?"

For a moment Shirou could feel irritation bubble up but he fought it down. Instead he decided to take the opportunity presented to him. "Actually I do." He said. "What's this all about? I know that the Holy Grail War involves seven magi as 'Masters' who summon seven Heroic Spirits as 'Servants' to fight for a chance to make a wish to the Holy Grail."

"That's what the war is about basically." Illya replied. "So what's the problem?"

"My problem is do we have to fight for it?"

"Unfortunately yes…" Illya said. "…the Grail chooses the Masters you see, and the fight is to determine who is 'worthy' to hold it. I suppose some people could say that something that can only be gained by getting covered in blood isn't worth much, but that's how the Grail chooses who gets to hold it. There's nothing we can do about, so why get bothered?"

 _Is she really a child? She doesn't reason like one…at least not right now._

"Then what's stopping anyone from doing what they want to get it, or what to do with it?"

"The Church has no interest in the Holy Grail since it's not the real thing, so the resident priest of the city doubles as a neutral Overseer of the contest."

"He's what?"

"He's the Overseer." Illya repeated. "He makes sure collateral damage is kept to a minimum, covers up what can't be avoided, and makes sure people don't go too far in the war. He has command spells of his own to bring a Servant to heel, and I think he can take over an unruly Master's Servant. Oh, and if a Master gives up and they make it to his church, he gives them sanctuary. Attacking the church is an automatic sealing designation by an agreement with the Mages Association."

Shirou was stunned silent by this. At length he spoke up again. "Okay, so Masters can't go too far…" He said. "…and from what I know it's just like the Church to try and rein the Association in this…"

"Correction…" Illya interrupted with a raised finger. "…the Association isn't involved in this. I mean the ritual – this whole war is basically one Grand Ritual to be honest – has their tacit approval, but the Association as a whole doesn't really have a vested interest in it. They try to make sure at least one of the Masters is a regular affiliate of theirs, but they don't have any real interest in it. Think about it: if they did, would they agree to let the Church butt in?"

"Point…" Shirou conceded, and then he smiled. "…you don't sound like a child like this."

"Of course not…" Illya boasted. "…I'm a grown woman after all. That's why I said I don't like being called or treated like a child."

 _I think 'grown woman' is pushing things a bit. And you are a child, no matter how one looks at you._

"Alright…so Masters can't do as they like…" he said. "…but what happens after?"

"In other words…" Illya said. "…what's stopping a Master from wishing for something like total world domination?"

Shirou's face turned cold and hard and Illya giggled. "That's a nice face." She said with a glint in her eyes, and Shirou's eyes widened a fraction. There was something…familiar about her. Not just their encounter in the past…it could be that she was just an albino…but her face…those eyes…

"Neither the Holy Church nor the Mages Association will interfere with a victorious Master's wish…" Illya said. "…but they will handle the consequences no matter what. Total world domination…? How long until the King of the World's been assassinated? Power and fame…? I'm sure Lorelei Barthomeloi or Narbareck, or worse, either or both Princesses Arcueid and Altrouge Brunestud would love a challenge."

"The black and white princesses aren't with the Association or the Church…" Shirou said weakly, but he trailed off. It didn't matter if they weren't Princess Altrouge would probably take an upstart's challenge and put him or her down with extreme prejudice.

 _And she'd probably send a city or even a small country with him or her down to hell. And if Princess Altrouge gets involved, sooner or later Princess Arcueid will too._

Shirou shuddered at the thought, and Illya laughed. "That's why they won't interfere." She said. "The Masters should be smart enough not to get above themselves, and if not, well killing idiots does the whole Human race a favour."

"You shouldn't be talking about killing people so lightly." Shirou snapped, and Illya glanced at him in surprise. And then she smiled.

"Hey Shirou…" she said, and Shirou belatedly realized that he'd never told her his name.

 _How did she know? How long has she been watching me? Oh no…Ayako…Fuji-nee…!_

"What are you going to do with the Holy Grail?" she asked, and Shirou narrowed his eyes. After a few moments of thought, he decided to be honest.

"To be honest…" he began. "…I don't know. Right now I'm prepared to fight if only to keep people from abusing it, but after that…"

"World peace maybe…?" Illya asked, and to her surprise Shirou shook his head.

"If people didn't build that peace with their own hands…" he said. "…they wouldn't value it. The wish would be wasted. I won't wish for world peace."

"That's…really deep of you."

"Thanks…I think…" Shirou said. "…what about you? What do want to wish for?"

Instantly Shirou regretted asking the question, an expression of sadness appearing over her face, the little girl slouching as she wrapped her arms over her knees. She was silent for a while, but eventually she gave an answer. "Papa…mama…onii-chan…" she said softly. "…I…but it's useless…nothing can bring the dead back to life. True Magic can't do it, so what can the Grail do?"

"Sorry…" Shirou said, looking away and rubbing his head. "…I shouldn't have…"

Illya looked at him, shaking her head with a small smile. "No it's alright." She said. "I asked you what you wanted, so it's only fair you ask me back right?"

Shirou smiled back and nodded, and Illya's smile grew wider. "Hey Shirou…" she said, hopping down from the swing. "…why don't we team up?"

"What?"

Illya danced around him, a _ronde de jambe_ , _chassé,_ and a _pas de chat_ followed by two more _chasses_ before finishing with a _grand jeté_ _._ Not that Shirou would know what they were called. "Team up, you know?" she said. "We work together, and not fight against each other until the end. We'll work out what we want in the meantime, and if we can agree on something, we can have our Servants fight each other for who'll get a wish in the end while we make a shared wish. So how about it…?"

"Illya…"

"Don't worry…" Illya said, walking closer. "…I'm sure we can agree on something. After all, we're brother and sister."

Shirou's eyes flew wide, and Illya laughed. "He never told you…?" she said, her eyes turning cold and murderous. "That's just like papa. He promised that he'd come back, and that he wouldn't leave me alone…but in the end…"

Illya trailed off, but the expression of mixed hate, anger, regret and longing stopped Shirou's accusation of falsity in his throat. "W-who…" he stammered. "…who are you really?"

"I told you, didn't I?" she answered. "I am Illyasviel von Einzbern. My parents were Kiritsugu Emiya and Irisviel von Einzbern. Yes, my papa is the same as yours."

Shirou couldn't say anything, and with a smile, Illya extended a hand towards him. "Shall we fight together…onii-chan…?" she asked. Shirou stared at it.

 _He had a sister. He had a sister all this time. And from the sound of things, she's not lying. But…dad…Kiritsugu…he'd never abandon his own children would he? And yet…Illya says…_ "

"Illya…" he began, pausing to swallow his suddenly dry throat. "…I…"

"Shirou…!" Saber shouted out of nowhere, and Shirou whirled to see her jumping over a wall to land on the far side of the park.

"Saber…! What are you…?" Shirou said, while Illya grimaced in annoyance. They were too close to Shirou's house, so she must have sensed Berserker's presence and gone to investigate. A bit late, so she probably thought it over. Illya was grateful for that, since she managed to talk with her brother for a bit as a result.

"Get back! She's a Master!"

"Time Alter: Double Accel." She murmured, flashing back a good distance. As the flow of time returned to normal, Berserker materialized in front of her, Illya smiling as Saber froze and her resolute expression melted to one of restrained horror. "Long time no see, Saber…it's been ten years I think. Good of you to join us, we were just about to finish negotiating an alliance…"

Illya paused, and unable to resist the temptation her smile grew wider. "Oh yes…" she continued before gesturing to her Servant. "…I'd introduce you to my Berserker, but you already know each other don't you?"

"You…how…you look just like you did…but…"

"My, my…" Berserker drawled, enjoying the puzzled expression on the face of her 'father'. "…did you look this surprised back then, when you came back from your quest for the Grail to find that things had changed for the better?"

Saber looked furious, but suddenly she smiled. "I shouldn't be surprised." She said. "To think a Berserker could talk…I don't think Mad Enhancement's inactive, but then again if anyone would be twisted enough to be able to see reason despite Mad Enhancement, it'd be you wouldn't it?"

Berserker looked furious, and command spells flashed over Illya's form. "Looks like our Servants want to fight onii-chan…" she said. "…we can't really stop them, unless you agree to an alliance now. So how about it…?"

"Illya…I…"

Illya sighed and shook her head. "So that's it…" she said as her command spells faded back into invisibility. "…well we should see how strong our Servants are first before making such a drastic step, no? Go, Berserker!"

"Shirou get back!"

* * *

A/N

Suzululu4moe: you forgot 'younger sister who grew up in Clock Tower' who would go nuclear once she finds out. As for Caster taking them out…yeah he could, but I've got plans so wait and see.

Shirou's thoughts on vampires might make me seem like underestimating them, but keep in mind that I wrote 'most would be harmless to the prepared' i.e. cannon fodder vampires vs. above-average magus (Shirou here is above canon Fate level but below UBW level though I'm not sure about HF level). He'd die against a DAA or one of their lieutenants, and Arcueid would walk all over him.

Though I'm curious…what if Roa incarnated in one of the Tohsaka sisters instead of one of the Tohno siblings, and Arcueid and Ciel met Shirou instead of Shiki? How much of a clusterf*** would the fifth (or even the fourth) war have ended up? Hmm…ideas upon ideas…


	25. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate franchise it belongs to Kinoko Nasu and Type-Moon.

Different Fates

Chapter 24

"Go Berserker!"

"Shirou get back!" Saber shouted, raising her sword barely in time as Berserker charged in, her sword swinging down in a two-handed blow. The impact of the two swords displaced the surrounding air with enough force to knock Shirou back on his back a good distance, and to stagger Saber on her feet.

Unrelenting, Berserker hammered away at Saber who was forced back step after step with each blow. Illya laughed at the sight, and turned to her brother. "Don't get too close onii-chan." She said cheerfully. "If you get in the way you'll get hurt. Well I can repair you if you get too close but still."

"That's…!" Shirou began only to be cut off as Saber gave a cry as Berserker threw her back several steps. Snarling, Berserker moved in pursuit, her sword stabbing at Saber's chest. "Saber…!"

Saber parried the attack and riposted, swinging at Berserker's neck. Berserker dodged back, before counterattacking. Saber blocked, forced half a knee down by Berserker's strength. Grinding her teeth at the effort, Saber used prana burst to overpower and hurl the surprised Berserker back a good distance.

Reversing her sword, Saber closed and swung up, diagonally towards Berserker's chest. Sparks and displaced air blasted out as Berserker solidly parried, and then again as she parried another blow from Saber. Again and again she blocked solidly, the knight in silver and red holding firm with a smug expression on her face.

Angered, Saber snarled as she drew back before delivering a two-handed blow. And again, Berserker blocked, air blasting out from the force of the impact but barely staggering Berserker. "Is that the best you can do?" Berserker asked to her father's shocked face. And then her smile twisted into a sneer. "Stop holding back!"

With a snarl of rage Berserker ground her sword back before swinging twice. Saber parried the first but the second forced her guard open, allowing Berserker to backhand her. "Do you really think you can defeat me with your sword sheathed like that?" she spat as she lunged after Saber. Clarent flashed as she beat Saber back with a series of heavy blows that filled the night with the ring of steel against steel. "Mockery…mockery…mockery…! When will you ever stop?"

Saber narrowed her eyes at those words, giving way step by step before finally feinting and overextending Berserker. Saber counterattacked as Berserker faltered, driving her back a step before locking blades with her.

"I have never once mocked you." Saber said as their swords ground against each other, one pair of green eyes staring into another. "I have only ever treated you as you deserved, no more and no less."

"As I deserved…?" Berserker echoed, the questioning note masking the rage boiling beneath.

"That is so." Saber said coolly. "If you cannot see that much, I have nothing more to say."

Berserker faltered briefly, Clarent pushed back dangerously close. And then her eyes lit up with rage. "Don't give me that crap!" she screamed as her entire body flared with prana as she threw Saber away. "As I deserved…? I'll give you what you deserve you false king!"

Roaring with rage and anguish Berserker hurled herself at Saber, all trace of elegance and poise thrown into the void. "Saber…!" Shirou shouted in alarm at the sight of his Servant being beaten back. Berserker was giving her no opportunity to counterattack, simply raining down blow after blow, Saber barely able to defend herself and falling back step by step. "Trace on…!"

"Onii-chan, don't be stupid!" Illya shouted, but Shirou ignored her, tracing a bow and arrow and taking aim. "You stupid idiot…if you die I can't bring you back!"

She pointed her finger and charged and fired a blast. Shirou avoided it before glancing at her in shock and betrayal. "Illya, why?" he demanded.

"Don't interfere!" she shouted back. "If you do you'll die!"

"But…!"

"And besides…" Illya said, softly this time and turning her gaze to where Berserker grabbed Saber by the collar before throwing her through a wall, the blue and silver knight shouting in pain even as her opponent charged after her. "…children like us don't have the right to interfere. This battle between them has waited for over a thousand years to become reality."

"Over a thousand years…?" Shirou echoed, and Illya's crimson eyes narrowed at him.

"You don't know?" she said with a smile. "Your Servant's true identity…? That's surprising…well I don't really want to spoil things for you, but…I have nothing to hide. My Servant is none other than the Knight of Betrayal herself, who slew the King of Knights with her dying breath: Mordred Pendragon!"

Shirou's eyes went wide, turning to follow Saber as she used prana burst to power past Berserker who tore up the ground with a two-handed blow. The force of the impact was enough to rupture a gas line beneath, which belched fire around her before safeties kicked in and the flames died away. Wreathed with dying flame, Mordred Pendragon, the Servant of Madness turned her emerald-green eyes in her father's direction.

"You can figure out the rest on your own, can't you?" Illya asked.

"No way…" Shirou whispered. "…that's…"

Berserker charged in, swinging her sword down. Saber parried, but Berserker moved faster, forcing her guard open once again with a horizontal swing. A shout of pain echoed through the air as Berserker punched Saber in the face, sending her across the battlefield through a tree as thick as a man was a tall. As the tree toppled with a resounding crash she charged in, prana burst lighting the battlefield in red.

Shirou made to move forward but was intercepted by Illya, who flickered between him and the fighting Servants. "Illya get out of the way." He shouted, but she shook her head.

"No."

"Illya…!"

"If you want me to get out of the way then shoot me." She said while holding her arms wide. She smiled. "If you can that is."

Shirou ground his teeth, briefly raising his bow and then lowering it with veiled shame and unease. Killing criminals was one thing…but children…and _family_ no less…

"Why?" he asked instead.

"They want to fight." She said simply. "Berserker wants something that Saber cannot or will not give either in life or…well now, and she'll take it by force since she can't get it otherwise. Saber cannot or will not give it, and so she'll defend it, and put her 'son' in her place."

"That's not right! Mother and…no…parents and children shouldn't fight!"

"No, it's not right." Illya agreed, watching as a near miss tore Saber's chest armour to pieces. A moment of jubilation cost Berserker the initiative, as Saber took advantage of it to use prana burst herself to simultaneously throw Berserker back a few steps, in which time she counterattacked.

"Release the Wind King!" she shouted, gold lighting the battlefield. Illya's eyes went wide with surprise as Berserker fell back in the aftermath, blood dripping from a shallow cut on her cheek.

"Father…" she whispered, the fight seemingly gone from her at the sight of the flawless, golden sword in Saber's hand. Saber charged in, sword held high.

"Berserker…!" Illya shouted as her command spells flashed in warning. "What are you doing?"

Berserker blinked once, narrowly avoiding a lethal blow that sent steel fragments flying as her chest armour flew apart. Eyes narrowed, and then Clarent rose to block Excalibur with a shower of sparks. "You've gotten serious then." She said with a smile. Saber ignored her, preferring to press the assault with a series of blows which Berserker blocked with ease.

"Nostalgic isn't it?" Berserker hissed as she locked blades with Saber. "It's just like back then, on that bloody hill…"

"You and I both know how that battle ended." Saber answered coolly. "And that is how this battle will end as well."

Berserker narrowed her eyes, crimson prana erupting around her. "We'll see about that!" she roared, throwing Saber back and charging in. Saber gave way, calmly parrying Berserker's heavy blows or deflecting them to the side to disperse the force behind them. Again a quick slash followed by another one in quick succession opened Saber's guard but this time she was ready.

As Berserker's blow swung towards her face, Saber twisted out of the way, an armoured foot rising and smashing Berserker in the chin. The other woman gave a grunt of surprise as she flew back…and an armoured boot of her own slammed into Saber's chest and sent her flying. Both Servants flipped over through the air, landing on their feet before charging, swords held low and ablaze with prana.

Clarent and Excalibur met with explosive force, Shirou and Illya shielding their eyes and faces. Through his fingers Shirou barely registered two armoured forms being thrown away from each other. "Saber…!" he shouted, taking a step forward as smoke and dust littered the battlefield. He then looked up in shock as Berserker jumped up over the clouds of smoke with her sword held high, her laughter echoing over the battlefield.

Stone and earth blew outward with displaced air as Berserker landed, Clarent coming down on bare ground and tearing it apart. Berserker's eyes widened in surprise, and then stone crunched underfoot as Saber attacked from the side, Excalibur flashing towards Berserker's side.

Displaced air exploded thunderously outwards as Berserker parried Saber's stroke, and then ground Clarent free, the silver and red blade moving in a circle towards a high guard before coming down in a downward slash. Excalibur met Clarent, blocking its descent on Saber's head, and then Saber was shoved back by Berserker.

"This is insane." Shirou muttered.

"Oh I agree." Illya said again, serenity returning as Berserker once again regained her will to fight.

 _How strange that she lost it when she saw Excalibur…_

"War is insane, onii-chan." She continued without missing a beat, smiling at him when he looked at her. "People say they fight for good and noble causes, but in the end they fail to protect friends and families and all they can do is kill their enemies."

"You don't have the right to say that." Shirou snapped. "Some things are worth fighting for."

"Really…?" Illya replied disbelievingly. "Onii-chan, there was a man once."

She broke off as Berserker grabbed Saber by the wrist as they locked blades overhead, and knocked each other's swords free. As Clarent and Excalibur fell, she lunged with a smile, head-butting Saber who staggered back.

"The man fought in a war." Illya continued as she watched the battle degenerate into a brawl. "His fought to bring lasting peace to the world, which you could say is worth fighting for. He killed all his enemies, all the way to the end, until finally he was the last man standing."

Berserker threw a punch, and knocked Saber back again. Again…and again…until Saber managed to sidestep Berserker, tripping her before running for and picking her sword up. She turned only to get kicked away by an angry Berserker who picked Clarent up and resumed the fight, both knights now covered in scrapes and bruises and with bloody noises and lips.

"Tell me onii-chan…" Illya said coldly, her eyes narrowed at her brother. "…is the world peaceful? Is my mama still alive? Why didn't we grow up together even though we're family?"

"T-t-that's…" Shirou stammered out before drawing himself up. "…if you know that, why do you sound like you enjoy this…?"

Illya smirked at him. "Just because war is insane it doesn't mean I can't enjoy it." She said to Shirou's horror. "I fight to win the Holy Grail, and to kill everyone in my way. But I won't lie and say I fight for something that doesn't mean anything."

Shirou clenched his fists, glaring at his sister with all his being. How…who…he couldn't…there was no way someone like her…this wasn't how his father would have wanted her to be.

 _No…she knew dad…dad raised her at first…there's no way he'd approve of the way she thinks…someone_ _ **made**_ _her like this! Who would be so monstrous as to manipulate and corrupt a child like this?_

"That's a nice face, onii-chan." Illya said with a giggle. "Well you're free to prove me wrong, but…"

She broke off as Saber and Berserker alike froze, glancing as one in the distance. Their eyes widened before they turned and ran at their Masters.

"Berserker…! What are you…?"

"Saber, what's…?"

"Get down!" they shouted, grabbing their Masters before jumping away with enough force to crack the ground beneath their feet. As they tore through the air, Shirou saw a star spinning rapidly as it flew through the air, striking the middle of the ruined park that had been the battlefield…

…the whole world went white with heat and light.

* * *

Archer walked through the corridors of the Tohsaka mansion, heading towards his Master's workshop. So far his experience of this iteration of the Fifth Holy Grail War was a mixed one.

On one hand, he was glad to have a Master that for once, would not protest his ultimate – though unstated – goal of mercy-killing an idiot boy before he could throw everything away for absolutely nothing. In fact Sakura wanted to kill Shirou Emiya herself, as vengeance for her father who'd apparently been killed by Shirou's father, Kiritsugu Emiya.

 _Though that could be problematic if she finds out who I was…did Kiritsugu even_ _ **kill**_ _Tokiomi Tohsaka?_

Honestly though, Archer wasn't sure what to make of Sakura's beef against his younger self. Vengeance was…well vengeance was a tricky thing, and more often than not turned the avenger into something just like or even _worse_ than their victim. Images of a girl in black with white hair and red marks on her skin flashed through his mind, and he shuddered at the example of the depths an avenger could sink into.

 _She destroyed everything she was, just to get revenge on a world that hated her._

Which led to the other hand: he couldn't really feel comfortable with his Master. Oh, he was glad to see Sakura free – and more to the point _untouched_ – of those disgusting parasites (to say nothing of her worthless 'brother'), but it only meant that Rin was now in her place. Granted she didn't seem like the type to just let Shinji have his way with her (if that happened he'd eat his own sword first), but she was still host to those parasites.

 _If she decides to avenge herself on the world…well hopefully that won't happen. That still leaves Sakura though…hopefully that German girl can keep her balanced, they seem to know each other_ _ **quite**_ _well._

 _I don't know what to think of that…do I even want to?_

Shaking his head at the thought, he opened the door and entered, the bounded fields recognizing him and relaxing around him. Sakura was in casual attire, a long-sleeved dress of white and red over black knee socks, a complicated – and clunky-looking – device strapped over her eyes as she fussed over a skeletal orb of steel and gold with what looked like half a skeletal telescope poking out of one side and a skeletal cylinder on the other.

Right now Sakura was working on fitting diamonds into sockets across the mystic code's skeleton, linked together by a fine, circuit-like, pattern of electrum that ran across the skeleton like nerves – or magic circuits – ran through a person's body. "How'd it go?" she asked.

Archer smiled. "You already know don't you?" he asked.

Sakura didn't answer at once, finishing moving a diamond in place before straightening, placed her tools down, and removed her magnifiers. "Not really…" she said. "…I cut off the shared perception once I gave the order."

"True…" Archer said with a nod. "…they got away."

Sakura made a sound of disappointment and then she shrugged. "Oh well…" she said. "…I wanted to kill him myself anyway. It would have been nice if we managed to take Berserker's Master out – that Servant is going to be a pain even more so given _who_ she is – but I can be satisfied with ending the battle before Emiya gets killed. From the look of things, he didn't like what Einzbern was telling him."

"And in any case…" Archer pointed out. "…Berserker and Saber's magic resistances ensure that anything short of a direct hit wouldn't be enough to kill them…"

 _There's also the rank of the Broken Phantasm to consider._

"True, true…" Sakura said, nodding as she walked around her mystic code. She made one full circle around it before smiling and gesturing at it. "…aren't you curious?"

"Even if I were, would you even tell me?"

"My ancestor Nagato Tohsaka believed that enlightenment, or _nirvana_ , or something like it could open a path to the Root." She said without preamble. "He sought to attain it through perfect mastery of martial arts. However I am not a martial artist. A swordswoman yes, but a martial artist…? Root no. However that does not mean that my ancestor's theory is inapplicable for me. On the contrary…"

Archer stared as Sakura launched into a short lecture on the meaning of the words 'enlightenment' and 'nirvana'. " _Make her hair longer…tie it up into pigtails…_ " he thought in amazement. " _…give her a pair of glasses, a mini-skirt, and a red shirt and she'd look just like Rin. Gods…they really are sisters!_ "

"…the concept behind nirvana can thus be summarized as harmony with creation." She said with a flourish of a finger. "Therefore, by achieving perfect synchronization with the quantum vibrations of the quantum super-string, that is the Root itself or the Origin of all Things it is possible to open a path to the Root. No, synchronization _is_ the path to the Root. Unlike the Second, Third, and Fourth Sorceries which were gained as means to reach the Root, once synchronization is achieved, then the Root will be right there, much like with the First and Fifth Sorceries!"

Sakura blinked, looking at Archer as though only remembering he was there. "Sorry about that…" she said with a slight blush. "…I rambled on and on. Anyway that's just the theory, and I doubt that I'd ever completely apply it in my lifetime. Like most magi I'll probably just pass it on to my children, who'll then pass it on to their children, and so on."

"And this…thing…is to help achieve that?"

"Oh this…?" Sakura said while gesturing to the mystic code she was working on. "Of course not…"

Archer was stumped, and it showed. "But…" he fumbled. "…I thought…earlier before you started lecturing…you asked if I was curious…"

"Oh I see…well…" Sakura said before fondly draping herself over the orb like a cat. "…actually this is for my certification for a Colour Designation. And more than that, I'm hoping it's enough to get me promoted to the Fifth Rank, yes I do."

"You're really ambitious aren't you?" Archer observed, and Sakura perked up.

"Of course I am!" she said. "I stole my s…well never mind that…"

"You stole what from whom…?"

"None of your business…" she said with a glare, and he fell quiet. She sighed and then she tapped the cylinder behind the orb. "…this mystic code is meant to compartmentalize High Thaumaturgy and allow it to be actualized with a single-count aria as opposed to the Lesser and Grand Rituals usually necessary for High Thaumaturgy."

"A beam cannon of some sort…?" Archer asked, remembering the High Thaumaturgy-derived beams of Medea.

"No, it's a teleportation device." Sakura said. Again she tapped the cylinder. "And this is what connects it to my Root Synchronization Theory: the quantum oscillator, which is meant to make sure that whatever or whoever gets teleported doesn't get…scrambled for lack of a better word, by the teleportation process. We're not just talking about folding space here we're talking about collapsing space and then reconstituting it and whatever and whoever is in the collapsed area of space in the target area."

"In other words…" Archer said. "…you need to keep the…victim…"

"Very funny…"

Archer grinned. "…the victim…" he repeated to her exasperated and irritated glare. "…and his quantum vibrations normal is that it…?"

"Pretty much…" Sakura said with a shrug. "…once I achieve that, then I've got basic quantum vibrations pretty much in the bag."

"If you say so…" Archer said with a smile. "…although there's just one problem if you or your descendants reach the Root: the Counter Force."

"True…" Sakura said with a nod, walking over to a desk. "…but then again the risk is factored in. Magi walk with death after all and…"

"And…?"

"I…or at least I intend to inform my descendants…plan to just blow the Counter Force back or blind it with their newly-achieved True Magic."

"That's impossible. The Counter Force isn't just…"

"Technically True Magic is impossible." Sakura interrupted, turning to face Archer with a serious expression on her face. "That's the whole point behind True Magic."

Archer stayed silent, and after a moment Sakura hopped childlike back on her desk. She looked up and smiled. "Hmm…" she mused aloud. "…assuming I pull it off though…I wonder, will I gain the First Magic: the Denial of Nothingness? Or will it be the Third Magic: the Heaven's Feel? Or the Fourth: that which conceals itself? Or will I gain a mysterious new Sixth Magic? You know sorcerers and sorceresses affiliated with the Association – though there's only one right now – are entitled to the position of Wizard Marshall…Wizard Marshall Tohsaka…it has a nice ring to it, don't you think?"

She grinned at Archer, looking so very much like Rin that he couldn't trust himself to speak right then and there lest he accidentally address her as 'Rin' by mistake. And then the moment passed, and with a laugh Sakura hopped off of her desk. "Well enough of that…" she said. "…if wishing was enough, then people wouldn't have to work hard. That's not the case unfortunately."

Sighing she made a dismissing gesture at Archer. "Well I've got work to do." She said, picking up her magnifiers again. "And I suppose you've things of your own to do, don't you?"

"You shouldn't stay up so late."

Sakura smiled gratefully. "Thanks for your concern." She said before turning to look at a clock. "I'll give it another hour, and then I'll turn in for the night."

Archer nodded and made to leave. Before he could open the door though, Sakura spoke up again. "There's just one more thing though." She said.

"What's that?" he asked.

"You never sought the Root in life did you?"

Archer blinked and looked over his shoulder. "No…" he answered, more than a little confused. "…I knew about magic, but what I could use I used for more…mundane goals."

"A pity…" Sakura said. "…seeing as you could replicate Noble Phantasms nearly-perfectly, I'm sure you might have had a better chance of reaching it than I have right now."

Archer was silent, and Sakura laughed before running prana through her command spells once. "Can I trust you Archer?" she asked. He stayed silent for a few moments and then he nodded.

"Unlimited Blade Works…" he said. "…that's the one true Noble Phantasm I have. It's a support-type, but EX-ranked. As it should be, it's a reality marble after all."

Sakura blinked, and then gave a short laugh. She ran a hand through her hair, and looked at him with a small but genuine smile. "Thank you." She said simply, and Archer smiled.

"You're welcome."

* * *

"Archer launched that attack from hiding!" Saber hissed in anger. "Coward…!"

"Oh shut up." Berserker said, looking up from where she was wrapping a bandage around her Master's forehead, the four of them sitting around Shirou's dining table. Shirou arrived soon enough, wrapped up in bandages as well and holding an icepack to an arm. "Archer fought smart, so what? He's an _Archer_ , father he's supposed to fight from a distance."

"She's got a point there Saber." Shirou said, and then froze as Berserker turned flintily on him.

"Boy…" she said. "…who are you addressing as a 'she'?"

Shirou didn't trust himself to speak. Unfortunately, his eyes weren't as loyal as his mouth, and with Berserker's armour still wrecked from the battle and Archer's attack having done a number on her clothes…

An armoured fist closed on his collar, a sweating Shirou not daring to meet the outraged girl's eyes. "And pray tell…" Berserker began, a vein throbbing on her forehead. "…where are you looking, foul knave?"

"Berserker, that's enough." Illya moaned, grabbing her brother's icepack and putting it on her head instead. "Onii-chan's a growing boy, it's only normal that he be interested in that kind of thing."

"Hey…!" Shirou protested with flaming cheeks.

"That's not the point!" Berserker protested at the same time.

"Please…be quiet…" Illya said. "…my head hurts…please…"

Berserker and Shirou traded glances, and after a moment the former let the latter go, giving a shrug of dismissal. Saber – typical in Berserker's mind – sat cool and composed on her side of the table.

"I don't think we've settled whether or not we can be allies, onii-chan…" Illya moaned. "…but can I at least stay the night? I'm not feeling good."

"I don't feel well either." Shirou said, before rising with a groan. "Yeah, you can stay the night. I'll go fix the guestroom. Don't fight while I'm gone, alright?"

Illya gave a weak wave, and Shirou stumbled away. Uncomfortable silence filled the dining room, Saber sitting calm and serene, Illya slumped on the table, Berserker tapping the table with a finger, and the wall clock steadily tick-tacking away.

Something had to give.

"I'm going to get some air." Berserker said, getting up and heading for the veranda. As she turned and walked away, Saber stayed silent.

And then, slowly, she smiled.

* * *

A/N

King Keith: I already wrote and posted it. Check my profile page.


	26. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate franchise it belongs to Kinoko Nasu and Type-Moon.

Different Fates

Chapter 25

The morning dawned over Fuyuki City bright and sunny, the Sun shining down from a clear blue sky. Green leaves danced softly in a morning breeze, while clean water sparkled in the morning light. Birds chirped as they perched on tree branches, or flew through the air in search for food.

The suburbs lay quiet in the morning light save for the sounds of nature, along with the odd vehicle or pedestrian here and there. The Emiya property was no exception, the traditional Japanese-style property sitting in the middle of the suburbs, dark wood, white stone, and clean paper basking in the morning light.

As the birds chirped in the excitement of the morning, their innocent sounds woke a young man from his slumber. Fumbling for a bit under his sheets, Shirou Emiya eventually peeked out from under his blanket before flinching and squinting at the light pouring through the open door. "That's bright…" he complained before closing his eyes and turning over. "…did I go to the toilet last night? I must have…I'm sure I closed the door before I went to sleep."

Shutting out the sounds of the birds outside, he gently grabbed the nearest pillow and pulled it closer. It gave a muffled moan in response.

 _Wait, what?_

 _When did pillows start moaning?_

 _And why does the pillow feel…warm?_

 _Please let it be a cat…please let it be a cat…please let it be a cat…please let it be a cat…_

…

…

…

 _It's too big to be a cat…and I don't have a cat._

Shirou squeezed the…pillow, and it gave another moan. He opened his eyes slowly, almost fearfully, taking in the peacefully sleeping face of the girl next to him. Her skin looked soft and smooth, pale like snow, with a dainty nose and delicate eyelashes and eyebrows, framed by matching platinum blonde hair.

And she was curled up against him…no, more than that he was holding her close and with one hand on her…

Shirou's scream shattered the morning peace and scared the birds away.

* * *

Illyasviel von Einzbern bit into a biscuit liberally smeared with jam, ignoring the 'adults' behind her around the dining table while watching morning cartoons. Saber and Berserker sat on opposite sides of the table, silent and watchful, while Shirou fidgeted under his sister's gaze.

"So…" Taiga Fujimura said with a dangerously neutral tone. "…to sum things up she's your…sister from an earlier marriage of your father's, and these two…um…Saber and Berserker wasn't it?"

The two blondes nodded, and Taiga continued. "They're your father's…foreign contacts…" she said. "…and they came over last night to visit with your sister. Is that about it?"

"Pretty much…"

"Hmm…" Taiga mused while looking in Illya's direction. "…I don't know, this sounds very suspicious to me. Kiritsugu probably did have foreign contacts, but it's not really like him to leave a wife and child behind…"

"He didn't." Illya suddenly said. She didn't look at them, instead opting to speak with her back turned. "Mama died together with papa while he was at work. He just…never came back. He stayed with onii-chan."

Shirou looked guilty at that, while Taiga winced. The silence endured for a few more moments and then Illya straightened before scampering over. "Well maybe papa couldn't come back…" she said with a small smile. "…so I don't really blame onii-chan."

"Yeah, there could have been trouble with immigration." Taiga mused before sighing and smiling. "And yes, Shirou couldn't really be blamed he was just a kid after all. Well I'd say you should have called first, but then again you probably wanted to surprise your brother, so I can't really get angry. Still Illya-chan, why'd you sneak into your brother's room last night?"

"Why not...?" She asked back. "I was lonely, and I was cold. And onii-chan is onii-chan right?"

Taiga laughed. "I think I'm just overreacting." She said with a smile. "And Shirou's a perfect gentleman, aren't you Shirou?"

She winked at him and Shirou's face turned red. "What are you saying Fuji-nee?" he said angrily, and she laughed again.

"Now, now…" she said with a grin. "…I was just joking Shirou. Don't get too worked up over it. I'll take care of breakfast, so don't worry and stay with your sister alright."

"Hey wait, Fuji-nee…!" Shirou began to protest before Illya latched on to him.

"Hey onii-chan…" she said cheerfully. "…why'd you scream this morning? It was so loud someone would think your girlfriend walked in on you in the bath. Is it so bad to wake up next to a cute girl like me?"

"Hey what's going on here?" Ayako asked as she walked into the dining room, finding her boyfriend trying to push away a little albino girl clutching his arm while a pair of blonde girls silently sat on opposite sides of the table. "Uh…what'd I miss?"

* * *

"Bye, bye onii-chan…!" Illya said with a wave, walking away in the opposite direction with Berserker. "I hope to see you again soon!"

Smiling weakly, Shirou waved back and then with a sigh turned and headed for school. "So that Saber chick is staying with you?" Ayako asked. Shirou nodded.

"Dad asked her to keep an eye out for me." He answered with the lie heavy on his mind. It was necessary though, if only to keep Ayako from finding out what she didn't need to know. "Thing is…dad had a…complicated life before he retired. That's why it took them so long to get here."

"No kidding…" Ayako said with her hands folded back behind her head. "…who'd have thought your dad was involved with old German blood though? And business associates my ass…if that's all there is to it, then why'd he go into hiding ten years ago?"

Shirou nodded glumly. "There's more to dad than I knew." He admitted. "And probably more than what my sister knows. And to be honest I don't know if I want to know what I don't know."

Ayako glanced at him briefly and then looked back to the street ahead of them. It was largely empty they were still far from school after all. She let the silence continue for a minute or so before giving a response. "No one wants to know that their parents had skeletons in the closet." She said softly, and Shirou nodded again.

" _Especially if they dragged them back from the brink of death…_ " he thought. " _…I was ready to die back then, I knew I was. I'd gotten that far by thinking only about myself, and I ignored everyone else there, even though they begged and cried out for me to help them. And I left them to die. I left them._ "

Shirou clenched his fists, the old bile tasting as bitter as ever. " _To save one life means not to save another…_ " he thought bitterly. " _…I saved myself…and left everyone else to die. I should have died for that…I would have died for it…but dad saved me. He saved me. And so I have to live, if only to give meaning to the ones who died._ "

Shirou blinked as he felt a hand on his, and he turned to see Ayako looking at him with a worried expression on her face. Their eyes met and she smiled at him before prying his fist open and meshing their fingers together. "Don't let it get to you." She said. "I'm sure your dad hid things from you and your sister to keep you both safe. No one would want to place the people they care for at risk right?"

She paused, and an unreadable expression briefly flitted over her face. "And…" she began hesitantly. "…you'd have done the same in his place, wouldn't you?"

Shirou blinked, and for a moment he just stared at her. "Ayako…" he said. "…you…"

 _Could she…somehow…?_

"Hmm…? What?" she asked, looking surprised at him afterwards.

 _No…that's impossible. She's not a magus, we'd have known if she were. And…she couldn't remember if she did somehow see me…could she?_

"No…" he said with a small smile. "…it's nothing. And thanks."

Ayako smiled and squeezed his hand, but not letting go. "You're welcome." She said.

* * *

The gem glittered in the light of the lamp, the magus' eye magnified by her mounted lens as she examined the gem in her hand. The fingers of said hand moved delicately, slowly rotating the gem under the magus' eye as she examined its crystalline framework, while simultaneously scouring its conceptual framework with short, precise, and timed burst of prana.

Gemstones had versatile uses when it came to magecraft. Their orderly crystalline structure made for easy and reliable imprinting of conceptual systems (either as single gems or in appropriate combinations), effectively 'blank slate' miniaturized magic crests that could be used to store and actualize mysteries or even just plain magical energy. Another reason for their versatility was the nature of their creation. Gemstones spent millions of years buried beneath the earth and under the influence of nature spirits (which was in fact the origin of their magic crest-like properties) before fully-forming much less brought to light.

With that said, gemstone use was a two-way street. Assuming the gems weren't destroyed in use (such as being used as an impromptu magical explosive), a spent gem could be reused…or as in the case of Reines Archisorte El-Melloi, as a 'footprint' to be studied for clues to another magus' mysteries.

Two-way street…because when magi imprinted their mysteries on a gem, the gem's own concepts come to reflect the concepts imprinted on them. Of course the data gathered was never clear, and required further analysis.

But it provided clues regardless, and everything after that was up to the magi.

And that was what Reines was writing with her free hand on a piece of paper, jotting down her observations. After a few minutes she placed the gem aside in a receptacle, and examined her writings. Nodding in satisfaction she set the paper aside to join other such observations, and taking another gem from another receptacle along with a fresh sheet of paper got back to work.

Shortly afterwards Rider waltzed into his Master's workshop. "Hard at work I see." He observed, keeping a polite distance but close enough to see what she was doing. He grinned. "Jewels…some things never change."

"Of course not…" Reines said. She was making good progress, so she was in a good mood and willing to humour her Servant's intrusion. "...diamonds will always be a woman's best friend. Jewels aren't always diamonds, but they're still friends to be cherished."

Rider burst out laughing, and Reines broke off from her work with a smile. "So…" she said, setting the gem and her pen down. "…can I help you King of Conquerors?"

"Just curious what you're up to." He said with a shrug. "You did send out those birds of yours to scavenge or rather _loot_ Lancer and Caster's battlefield from a while back."

Reines raised an eyebrow at his slightly-disapproving tone. "And you're one to talk?" she replied. "Didn't you send three hundred suits of Persian armour back to Greece after the Battle of Granicus River? Along with a rather backhanded insult to the Spartans…?"

Rider laughed again. "Alright you beat me there." He said. "Still, I won that battle so me and mine picking up the spoils of victory isn't really a problem."

"Whereas I'm just an onlooker taking advantage of spoils lying about, is that it?"

"Yes."

Reines looked taken aback at Rider's blunt response, and she coughed to regain her composure. "Well if you put it that way…" she said diffidently. "…would it help if I pointed out that Caster also had his golems salvaging he could? I did lose more than a few familiars to get my samples too you know."

Rider laughed softly and patted her on the head. "You worry too much." He said. "Well you're a magus, so I can't really blame you for doing as you did."

"Don't treat me like a child." She said irritably, pushing his hand away, and then smiling at him. She gave a small bow. Rider nodded, and then Reines tilted her head to look at the book he carried in one hand. "Iliad…?"

"Oh you've heard of it then?"

"More like I've studied it…" She said. "…three units over six months a few years ago, along with the Odyssey. They're the first two items on the reading list for world literature electives."

"Very nice…" Rider said approvingly. "…it's good to see the world hasn't forgotten such great works like the Iliad."

Reined suddenly began to laugh. "No it hasn't." she said. "And I'm not surprised that it impresses you. It is a matter of historical record that you looked up to the legend of Achilles."

"So I did."

"My brother doesn't share your sentiments though."

"What?" Rider said with genuine surprise, and Reines' raised her hands in a placating gesture.

"Well it's not so much as he thinks that the Iliad is a bad piece of literature, it's more that he's…critical of so many 'heroic' archetypes from the epic." She said, sitting back on her work chair. "From what I know, the only ones he actually likes are Hector and Odysseus. I can't really remember right now what he said about Agamemnon and Menelaus, but I do recall what he said about Paris and Achilles."

"Well Hector is a tragic hero and a great man in his own way." Rider conceded sadly. "The poor man was forced to fight a doomed war despite the fact he'd no desire for it, the whole fault being with his idiot brother."

Reines laughed again. "Yeah, that's what he said about Paris." She said. "A complete idiot who chose the Goddess of Love over the Queen of Olympus _and_ the Lady of Wisdom and to top it all off he just had to make off with a _married_ woman and a queen no less."

Rider joined in on the laughter. "Yeah, that was definitely poorly-thought on his end." He agreed. "And…? Did he mention who he'd have chosen to give the Golden Apple to if he were in Paris' place? Keep in mind little lady, don't be so critical of others when you might find yourself in their position with similar choices ahead."

"He said he'd pick either Athena or Hera." Reines said with a shrug. "He'd still have two goddesses on his bad side, but as long as he has either Hera or Athena on his side it wouldn't have come out as badly if both of them were angry with him. And I have to agree with him. Having Hera _and_ Athena as one's enemies? One might as well slit one's own veins."

Rider nodded sagely in agreement. "A choice of poisons…" he said. "…as one's choice would always invoke divine wrath as part of all outcomes. Choosing the least deadly is only smart…but we also have to think about the rewards and not just the shortcomings."

"Well knowing you in that case you'd have given the Golden Apple to Hera." Reines said. "Greece and Asia after all…"

"Really…?" Rider asked with evident surprise. "I'd have given it to Athena to be honest."

"Eh…?"

Rider smirked at her. "Who do you think I am?" he said. "I'm the King of Conquerors aren't I? If Hera just gave it all to me, then that title's empty wouldn't you think? No, the wisdom to hold it together then and after would be a more valuable reward."

"Rider…you…"

"Hmm…?"

"Do you regret it?" Reines asked softly. "It was all for nothing in the end."

"Do you think I do?" he answered with a mysterious smile. "Do you really think I'd want to change anything given the chance?"

Reines said nothing, and after a while she looked away. "I don't know." She answered in a whisper, and to her surprise he patted her reassuringly on a shoulder.

"Good…" he said with a smile. "…you don't make baseless assumptions, and you have the strength to admit weakness or in this case ignorance. That's a good trait to have on your part, as the oracles once said 'know thyself'."

Reines nodded, meeting his eyes once again. "Well think about it…" Rider said. "…I'm sure a smart girl like you will find the answer to that question of regret."

He turned to leave, only to pause. "By the way…" he said. "…what did your brother say about Achilles?"

"Oh Achilles…" Reines said before taking a moment to think. "…ah yes. Waver said Achilles was an idiot who pissed off a god and didn't even live to see the end of the siege."

"That's a bit harsh!" Rider protested before thinking it over. "Then again…Waver's a scholar, not a hero or a king. Hmm…"

"You think he's got a point…?" Reines asked.

"From his perspective…?" Rider answered after a few moments. "I suppose he does. As a scholar his role is to question, to critique, and to present rational arguments. But as a king…truly Achilles made a mistake when he angered Apollo, a lesson against the pitfalls of hubris. But as a hero, his choice of a short but glorious life over a long and dull one is something I would and have chosen myself."

"But…"

Rider silenced her with a kind glance. "As the King I must be the highest example that all would seek to follow." He said. "Therefore, should I not have given them an example of greatness as great as to outshine everything else even if only for the shortest of moments, but to be remembered forevermore?"

Reines was silent for a few moments and then she shook her head. "No…" she said. "…if you are truly Alexander the Great, if you are truly an example of greatness even among those that appear once every few ages, then you would not have chosen differently. As you say, it's just a brief moment outshining everything else, but that moment is worth it all."

Rider smiled and patted her shoulder again. "Yes…" he said, turning to leave. "…that moment would be worth it all. Well I've taken enough of your time, so I'll leave you to your work."

As Rider strode out, Reines turned back to her papers and the recovered materials from Caster's golems, felled by Lancer. But she couldn't focus, rolling the gem around in her palm. No, her thoughts were on Rider's words.

 _Do you really think I'd want to change anything given the chance?_

 _An example of greatness…to outshine everything else even if only for the shortest of moments…to be remembered forevermore…_

And in the back of her mind, she heard once more the sound of waves breaking on the shores of the ends of the Earth.

* * *

The lunch bells rang and students across the school began packing up their things before heading out for or unpacking their lunch. Even the teachers soon followed suit, everyone breaking apart into their respective cliques and groups. And virtually unnoticed was a single group missing its one member, who usually ate lunch together in the student council room.

Shirou wandered across the school building, looking around him with a concerned expression on his face. He'd been staggered the moment he entered the school grounds, an air of unease hovering around him the whole morning. Some including his girlfriend and sister thought he might be coming down with the runs, though they'd kept their suspicions to themselves.

 _If only they knew…_

Shirou checked around the school grounds, but could find no sign of seals holding the field in place. Of course there were places he couldn't check: school storage rooms, girl's bathrooms, the faculty lounge and room, the principal's office among others…

…and the bounded field didn't _feel_ malevolent. It was just there…a sense of slight pressure on the back of his mind, completely unnoticeable to those lacking magic potential. But considering the situation, Shirou couldn't help but worry that a bounded field had been set up over his school, considering how many people were in it.

" _Rin's absent today too._ " He thought to himself as he stood alone on the roof. " _I hope she's alright. Also…_ "

The thought trailed off, Shirou staring up into the sky. His eyes narrowed as he spotted a hawk flying past, the animal giving a cry as it did so. Hawks…in a city…if that wasn't a familiar keeping an eye on the school, then he wasn't Shirou Emiya.

He glanced at his command spells. " _Saber…_ " he thought to himself and nodded. " _...no, I'll hold out as long as I can. At the very least, whoever they are they'll probably wait until everyone is gone before doing anything._ "

Looking back into the sky, Shirou narrowed his eyes as he wondered if he was being arrogant, assuming that whoever the one was behind the bounded field was after him. After all, it was known that Rin Matou was going to school here, and the Matou were an old family as far as he knew. They could just as easily be after her, and were simply ignorant of her absence.

" _Or preparing in her absence…_ " he thought afterwards. He sighed and went back into the school. Regardless, he'd prepare himself, just in case.

* * *

Rin Matou slowly blinked her eyes open, and began to stir. She regretted it at once as dull pain thudded in her head and staggered her body even though she was lying down in her bed. Her movements did alert one of her dolls however, seated watchfully as it was on a nearby chair.

" _Mistress Rin…?_ " the doll asked, rising and approaching.

"Helen…?" Rin asked, blinking at her doll.

" _Yes, it is I mistress._ " The doll answered. " _How do you feel?_ "

"My head feels like someone's taken a hammer to it." Rin replied. "The same goes for my body. Can you get me some painkillers, and something to eat?"

" _It will be done my lady._ " Helen replied, before departing with a bow.

Rin stayed in bed, relaxing and snoozing to let the pain fade into the background. Pain wasn't new to her in fact she'd been acquainted with it for a long time, even before…even before she'd lost everything. It was a fact of her life, and there was no point to agonizing over it. Better to just let it…fade away…along with everything else that she could nothing about no matter how much she wanted to.

She stirred as she felt someone approach, and she opened her eyes to find herself looking up at her Servant's golden mask. " _Greetings Master…_ " he said. " _…I am glad to see you conscious once more. You gave us quite the scare there._ "

"Caster…?" Rin said, blinking in confusion. "I…what happened?"

" _You do not remember?_ "

"If I did, I would not be asking."

" _Of course…_ " Caster said with a nod. " _…an inept question on my part…anyway you had some sort of attack about two nights ago, and have not been with us since then._ "

"I see." Rin said, giving a nod and regretting it at once. "Well I don't seem to have any problems right now, except that my body hurts all over. And I'm hungry…and thirsty."

" _Understandable…_ " Caster agreed. " _…your dolls will be coming to assist you with that._ "

"What did I miss in the meantime?"

" _Unfortunately our attempt to eliminate Lancer and his Master failed._ " Caster reported. " _We lost over forty golems. However it was not a complete loss, for now we know Lancer's true identity: the Hound of Culann._ "

"I'd say that piece of information is worth twice the number of golems lost." Rin responded more than a bit smugly, and Caster nodded his agreement.

" _Just so…_ "

"Is that all?"

" _There was an engagement between Saber and Berserker during the previous night. Indecisive thanks to Archer's interference, but apparently they are Arthur Pendragon and his 'son' Mordred._ " Caster said, though he paused immediately afterwards. " _Although…_ "

"Go on…" Rin urged.

" _It seems that history or legend is flawed..._ " Caster continued. " _…because both the King of Knights and 'his son' appear to be_ _ **women**_ _._ "

"What?" Rin exclaimed, bolting upright and instantly regretted it. As she slumped over, clutching her head, Caster continued. What he said did not help her feel any better.

" _Furthermore, your apprentice Shirou Emiya is Saber's Master, and is now apparently being targeted by another Master. I have no concrete leads as to who they are, but given the presence of a bounded field at your school, the attack has a fair chance of materializing within the day, or at most, late this evening or afternoon._ "

"What?" Rin exclaimed, staring at Caster in shock and disbelief. "Shirou…? Saber's Master…? An attack at the school…?"

Caster nodded, and Rin – ignoring her body's protests – began to struggle to her feet. Newly-arrived dolls set aside food, water, and fresh clothes to assist their mistress. "Is there anything else I need to know?" Rin demanded.

" _Assassin attacked your apprentice about the same time as we confronted Lancer._ " Caster said. " _Apparently his…valour at the time led to his being selected by the Grail as a Master – the final one in fact – and was also the trigger for a…remarkably successful accidental summoning considering the class and identity of his Servant. Oh yes…and Berserker and her Master have offered an alliance with young Emiya. He hasn't accepted to my knowledge but…he may be considering it as they stayed under his roof after Archer's little display of pyrotechnics._ "

"Damn it all! I go to sleep for a while, and everything goes to hell!"

" _What do you intend to do, my Master?_ "

"Isn't it obvious?" Rin growled. "I'm going to have to try and salvage something out of this mess. Damn it!"

* * *

A/N

I'm amazed. Sakura has ambition and seeks the Root…and somehow this makes her 'insane'. I don't know if you've heard but ambition and seeking the Root are all characteristics of magi, and Sakura is a magus. Put her right next to Tokiomi and have them talk about their life goals and he'd be very happy with/proud of her (and so would she be at that, though she'd never admit that as a motivation).

Up next…Shirou has someone out for his blood (again). Poor boy…he never gets a break.


	27. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate franchise it belongs to Kinoko Nasu and Type-Moon.

Different Fates

Chapter 26

Baroness Anika von Derfflinger is the eldest child and only daughter of Baron Franz von Derfflinger. She is sixteen years-old and is possessed of an affinity for the element of fire, a common trait among the Derfflinger family. As her father's heiress, she has since received his crest, and with her thirty-odd high-quality magic circuits has magic potential estimated to be one hundred-odd magic circuits in total. A tall girl with archetypal German features she is a sixth-rank member of the Mages Association, specifically the Department of Mineralogy.

Said baroness was currently halfway round the world from her homeland, walking down a hallway in the Tohsaka mansion towards the workshop, loud grinding noises muffled by the door. Coming to a halt outside of the door, she knocked a few times, sensing the warning buzz of the interior bounded fields. The grinding noises came to a halt, and a voice from inside bade her to enter.

Sakura Tohsaka is the only (at least legally) child and daughter of the late Tokiomi Tohsaka. She is sixteen years-old and lacks any elemental affinities. Normally a black mark on a magus' record this is offset by her possession of the rare Imaginary Numbers Sorcery Trait. As the Tohsaka heiress, she possesses her family's crest, and together with her forty-odd high-quality magic circuits has magical potential estimated to be one hundred-odd magic circuits in total. Tall (for Asians), she is a sixth-rank member of the Mages Association, specifically the Department of Spiritual Evocation.

The baroness opened the door and stepped in, closing it behind her. She raised an eyebrow as Sakura tested her freshly-sharpened sword's edge on a finger, the other girl wincing as it cut her finger open. "Did you really expect different?" she asked.

"Of course not…" Sakura said, setting her sword down and walking over to a desk where she began fussing with a spiritual healing kit. "…can I help you?"

"You're going after Emiya today aren't you?"

Sakura glanced at Anika over a shoulder. "You already know that so why the concern?" she asked.

Anika fumbled for a bit. She's been friends with Sakura since they were children, but she'd never expected to actually develop feelings for the other girl. And even after she acknowledged it, she's never found the right time or place to confess it either.

And if she were honest with herself, she feared Sakura's reaction, that she would react not just with rejection, but perhaps even with fear and disgust.

 _Rejection she could handle…but fear…disgust…Sakura should never have cause to fear her, much less be repulsed…_

Just as she feared here and now, that Sakura would be heading to her death fighting against the Emiya heir. It was a terrifying consideration, so much so that Anika who'd hunted vampires and heretics in the past, put it out of mind as best she could.

Now however…she couldn't keep doing that.

"Worried…?" Sakura said, turning back to her finger. "You shouldn't be. I've done everything short of cracking open the confiscated crest of the Emiya family at the Clock Tower to research their magecraft, or rather Kiritsugu Emiya's magic and methods."

"Sakura…"

"His preference for ranged attacks…" Sakura murmured. "…for the sake of countering that I developed Illusive Precision. Time Alter…as a counter Hollowed Time came into being. Even the incorporation of Imaginary Numbers into Gandr was meant as an answer to the power possessed by modern weaponry…"

"Yeah and to be honest that worries me." Anika interrupted, walking closer. Sakura turned to her, the Japanese girl's eyes widening as Anika placed her hands on her shoulders. "All the progress you've made…no matter how much the ancillary research and even the research that led to your current mysteries…everything you've done was all made for the sake of avenging your father."

Sakura narrowed her eyes. "So what if it was?" she asked with the barest hint of anger.

To Sakura's surprise, Anika moved to hold her face. Even more surprising was that she didn't do anything to stop the baroness from doing so, even meeting the German girl's eyes on her own accord. For a moment there was only silence between them, the memories of a kiss coming to mind unbidden, as Sakura stared into a matching set of blue.

 _Since when did I…?_

"Everyone has the right of vengeance." The baroness said. "But…don't lose yourself to it, please?"

"Anika…?"

The baroness blinked and looked away, letting go of Sakura's face. "You still have so much further to go." She said awkwardly. "I just don't want to see you becoming so fixated on revenge that when you get it, you've got nothing left, alright?"

To her surprise (and to Sakura's own), Sakura took her hand and squeezed it, their fingers locked together. "Thanks for the concern." Sakura said with a slight blush, eyes shyly turned away, unwilling to meet her friend's eyes. "I appreciate it, I really do."

Anika stared at Sakura and then smiled as well. "I'll be watching." She said, blushing herself while squeezing Sakura's hand back.

"I know you will, so watch my back…on both sides…"

 _Don't let others interfere…and take my hand if I ever fall._

"I will."

* * *

Rin Matou arrived at the Matou property more than a little perturbed. Considering the…nature of Matou magecraft, her grandfather would probably be more than a little curious about her little 'fainting spell' over the past couple of days or so. And to be honest so was she, now if only the investigative methods weren't so…intrusive.

" _Yeah right…_ " Rin thought as she stepped into the mansion and made her way over to where she usually kept her combat dolls. " _…I might as well wish to be Queen of the World._ "

" _I'm sure you can child…_ " Zouken's voice ghosted into her mind. " _…I'm sure you can…but do remember your obligations._ "

Rin swallowed dryly, and letting go of the doll in her hands, she slowly turned to see her grandfather standing just a few steps away down the hallway. "Grandfather…" she whispered.

"Rin…" he said, walking over to her. "…you've been away for a short while now. Why is that, I wonder?"

"I…I had…" she stammered, fumbling with her words. In the end responses literally carved into her, mind, body, and soul won over. There was no point hiding anything from him, or denying his wishes. He'd get what he wanted in the end, and giving in actually finished things faster. "…I had a little bout of sickness. I don't know what it was but…"

She trailed off as he raised a hand to cup her chin with surprising gentleness. Mockery of course…there was nothing gentle about him, no truth within his 'caring' gestures ever so often. Not that she could react with anything other than fear and submission this close to him, this _deep_ in her prison disguised as a home.

 _She didn't have a home. She never had one, ever since she was robbed of one ten years ago, by her own family._

 _She'd never had a family since then either._

"You're not hiding anything from me, are you now?" Zouken asked, and Rin swallowed.

"No…" she said quickly. "…of course not, I would never…"

"That's a good girl." He said with a sickly smile, patting her on a cheek. "I see you've noticed the alarming development at your school. Still…the enemy won't make a move for at least a couple more hours. Good enough time for me to see what might have happened that left you unconscious for days on end, and still have time to prepare afterwards. Come…"

Without another word or even a gesture he hobbled away, Rin trailing after him helplessly to his lair. There was nothing else she could do after all, and both of them knew it.

For now…

* * *

The afternoon light shone warm and golden over the school. Shirou Emiya didn't feel warm at all. He didn't feel accommodating in any way.

He was angry.

He and Ayako were cleaning up their clubroom when the bounded field over the school had gone active, knocking her out and placing her in a deep sleep. Rationally Shirou knew that she'd wake up once the bounded field was taken care of, but on other levels…on ethical and territorial levels…someone was going to pay for this.

And all that anger was aimed at the magus in black and red standing by the gate. A sword was strapped to her side…fitting the poetic side of his mind thought, a swordsman against an archer. Who would be superior in the end? If she got close enough it would be over in one swing, and likewise if she made one misstep at a distance it would only take a single arrow to end the battle.

"Who are you?" he asked bluntly over the school grounds, his bow held in one hand. The magus turned in his direction, one hand held over a seal placed on the gates.

"Before asking others for their name, shouldn't you give yours first?" she asked back.

For a moment there was silence, the magus and the spell-caster gazing balefully at each other. A fitful breeze stirred the surrounding trees, and fluttering through their hair. "Shirou Emiya." Shirou said, and the magus nodded.

"Sakura Tohsaka…" she said, and she smiled coolly as Shirou appeared to recognize her name. "…you know of me?"

"You're the Supervisor." He replied. "Matou-san told me. You've been away for a long time."

Sakura chuckled at that. "So I have." She said, and then began to walk. Shirou moved parallel to her, the two of them walking slowly in a wide circle around the school grounds. "I would say it's nice to meet you, but that would be a lie. I'd rather not lie as much as possible. Magi deal with truths after all."

"Is that so?" Shirou asked. "What's all this then?"

"Ah the bounded field…" Sakura said with a nod. "…some of your friends must have got caught in its effects then. I must apologize to them then, I don't really like drawing uninvolved people in. But it won't hurt them. It'll just put them to sleep until our…encounter is finished. It'll also keep anyone who doesn't need to know from seeing or hearing what they don't need to see or hear."

"I see." Shirou answered.

"Do you now?" Sakura pressed. "Tell me Magus Killer, do you know who Tokiomi Tohsaka was?"

"Magus Killer…?" Shirou echoed.

"Oh? You don't know your father's title? Curious…did your father not tell you? That wouldn't surprise me the man was so ruthless he probably never told you anything that might keep you from taking over his legacy."

"What are you talking about?" Shirou demanded. "What do you know about my father?"

Sakura just smiled at him, a cold and heartless smile that made Shirou begin to realize that for this girl, this was more than just a battle for the Holy Grail. It was personal.

 _Why?_

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." She said. "Now, answer me: do you know who Tokiomi Tohsaka was?"

This time it was Shirou's turn to smile, a rare crafty smile implying hidden things so unlike him. "If you have secrets, then so do I." he said. "He's your father isn't he?"

To his surprise Sakura laughed for a moment. "Oh very clever…" she said, one hand moving to her sword. She didn't draw it yet, but Shirou opened his circuits just in case. "…you're right, he was my father. Father…he and I were never close. He was cold, a magus first before a parent or a Human being. I was just an heiress, someone to carry on his legacy. Remind you of someone…?"

"I wouldn't know."

Sakura laughed weakly, and then she sighed, closing her eyes. "As I said, father and I were never close." She said. "But…mother…mother loved him. And she loved me. We were very close. Before…before the change…I was always dependent on her. And even after that…we still..."

She trailed of, silence falling across the grounds. And then with a click, Sakura's thumb slid her sword up, out of its sheath. Shirou immediately fell into a stance. Sakura's eyes were open halfway, looking down on the ground with a faraway expression on her face. "Kiritsugu Emiya killed my father." She said softly. "I could forgive that. Magi walk with death after all. It is to be expected, and dying in pursuit of the Root is normal. But…mother…she loved father. And when he died, she was broken, and died soon after. And you know what?"

She closed her eyes, and then opened them with such hatred that Shirou recoiled. "I CAN'T FORGIVE YOU FOR KILLING MY MOTHER!" she screamed, a finger rising and firing several Gandr rounds at Shirou. They flew wide, blowing holes through walls and chunks from trees. Shirou sprang away, arrows flashing into being as Sakura drew her sword.

"Me…?" he echoed with incredulous surprise. Arrows flew towards Sakura. "I didn't kill your mother! That was…!"

He cut himself off, unable to blame his father. Sakura however swatted the arrows out of the air with clean swings of her sword. "Shut up!" she spat. "Your father is dead, but someone has to pay! You will do! Time is hollow!"

Sakura flashed past, Shirou eerily reminded of his sister's ability to move quickly in such a manner. Steel flashed, and he narrowly dodged, warned by instinct. His bow rose, prana materializing into reinforced carbon fibre as he fired a pair of arrows at Sakura at nearly point-blank range. The girl caught them with the flat of her blade, but the force was still enough to throw her back.

"Don't joke around!" Shirou shouted, lowering his bow but remaining on guard. "Going after me because of something dad did? What kind of…?"

Sakura ignored him, charging in and swinging several times. This time Shirou couldn't dodge cleanly, blood splattering out as Sakura cut shallow but painful wounds on his arms and sides. Shirou cried out in pain, but Sakura's eyes narrowed in frustration. It wasn't so much that he was dodging – he was – it was also her sword was unable to cut deep enough to cause damage. And more than that…

 _Those strikes should have cut deeper! What's going on here?_

Snarling, she feinted and when Shirou fell for it she sprang back while throwing several gems. The gems exploded, Shirou staggering out of the cloud bloodied and with patches of his uniform torn to tatters. Sakura fired Gandr and Shirou dove out of the way.

 _Those gems should have left him a bleeding mass of flesh! This is impossible!_

Growling, she reinforced her limbs before leaping forward, her sword's point aimed at the prone Shirou's back. The blade plunged deep into the ground as Shirou rolled out of the way, Sakura tearing it free as he scrambled for his bow. "Trace on…!" he hissed, reinforcing and altering the next arrow.

Again Sakura caught it…and this time she was sent flying with a cry of pain. Shirou grinned in triumph. He'd pumped prana into the arrow, which discharged in the form of kinetic energy on impact. He staggered to his feet and traced two arrows which he aimed at Sakura. He pulled back and fired.

* * *

"He's doing pretty well."

"I'm just as curious as Sakura is though." Anika commented. She and Archer stood on the school's rooftop, watching the battle below unfold. It had settled into a stalemate, with Sakura being able to close through Hollowed Time but for some reason could not inflict serious damage. Likewise for Shirou, he used arrows charged with prana to hurl Sakura back whenever she closed and then counterattacking in the brief moments she recovered, only for Sakura to either dodge or block his arrows. "Why isn't Sakura's sword cutting deep enough? Some of those blows should have taken his arm or cut into his organs."

Archer was silent. He knew the truth of course, but he wasn't going to share it. With Avalon in his body, and with Saber present in the world, nothing short of Noble Phantasms or a direct hit from an A-rank spell could seriously hurt his younger self and anything short of critical damage could be recovered from momentarily.

"It's a mystery." He said instead, and Anika shot him a dirty look.

"That is not helping." She snapped, and he smiled.

"No I suppose not." He agreed while narrowing his eyes as Shirou took a different route, tracing a dagger and stabbing at a surprised Sakura as she charged in. The girl dodged, but the backswing left a bleeding cut on her cheek. He set his jaw as he saw Shirou kick her away with a solid kick to the belly.

 _Huh…I never expected the idiot to go that far…or to still feel for her. How long has it been after all…since I last saw her smiling face…_

He then sighed and shook his head as Shirou tried to reason with Sakura, that even if his father was responsible for the deaths of her parents, it wasn't fair or right that she place blame on him. Sakura's response was as expected: Gandr and gems exploded all around Shirou Emiya.

"Idiot…" he said softly, and Anika nodded her agreement.

"Agreed…" she said. "…but those attacks aren't really doing much. And it's making Sakura angrier by the moment."

"She's not very patient I take it?"

"She's a prodigy." Anika said with a sigh. "Frustration and things not going as planned are things she's not used to."

"That's not good…at all."

"I know. Unfortunately there are far too many people like her at the Clock Tower, including those who aren't prodigies but act like it."

"And what do you plan to do about it?" Archer asked, watching as Shirou backed away, using several charged arrows to keep Sakura back. The arrows missed for the most part, landing with resounding hits that sent trees toppling to the ground in the forest around the school, but one connected and blew Sakura back.

"I'm hoping this war will teach Sakura that the world doesn't work like that." Anika replied. "Of course she won't take that well, not without help accepting it."

"And you'll provide that help?" he asked as Shirou traced and aimed an arrow glowing with prana.

 _What's that?_

"Yes…" Anika began to say only to cut herself off as Shirou released, the air filling with countless arrows.

 _Sakura…!_

* * *

"People are transient!" Sakura barely had time to shout, as countless arrows rained down around her. Leaves and bark were torn to shreds, while the ground erupted in dusty clouds as magically-produced arrows ripped into them.

Breathing heavily, Shirou Emiya lowered his bow. He'd tried to calm her down, but Tohsaka was too obsessed with revenge to give him a chance. Hopefully she'd survived his attack, and calm down while recovering to think on what he'd said.

" _Could she have survived?_ " he thought to himself. This was his most powerful spell, collecting enough prana for a thousand arrows into a meta-stable form, but not actualizing the tracing until _after_ the 'arrow' was released, ultimately taking the form of a thousand arrows saturating an entire target area.

" _Hopefully she did…_ " Shirou thought guiltily, watching the clouds of dust and debris a good distance away. " _…she didn't seem like a bad person, just a girl lashing out for the loss of her mother. Hard to blame her really…magi aren't really the nicest people on the planet…_ "

He narrowed his eyes as he remembered what Tohsaka called his father. " _Magus Killer…_ " he thought. " _…dad…what were you?_ "

He blinked as a shadow loomed in the cloud, and then Sakura flashed close, completely unharmed. " _That's impossible!_ " he thought in shock, steel arcing down in a golden arc, reflecting the light of the setting Sun.

Metal and ceramic shards flew through the air as Sakura ripped Shirou's bow apart, and then blood flew sparkled in the air as the backswing cut a bloody gash through Shirou's chest. A step back and Sakura reversed her sword, pointing the tip at his neck. Time seemed to slow to a crawl as Shirou staggered back, adrenaline, shock, and pain all working to bring everything into slow focus.

The point flashing towards his chest, Shirou's mind worked to find a way to save his life. " _Saber…no…I can do this!_ " he thought. " _I need a weapon. Something to fight close with…a bow won't work…daggers won't work…I need a sword…_ "

A blurry image of gold, blue and steel flashed to mind, and then he focused on the sword in his enemy's hand. As death drew close, his eyes took in everything. Everything…he saw the blacksmiths in the German countryside smelting ore and charcoal for steel…he saw steel flow like water into moulds…he saw a hammer coming down with showers of sparks on red-hot metal, hammering it into shape before plunging into cold water with clouds of steam…he saw the cross-guard being mated with the hilt and the blade…he watched his enemy, younger and more innocent than she was now, being given the sword by a blonde girl of her age, the two of them sharing smiles over the gift…he saw them struggling through a blizzard together…the two of them fighting back to back in the light of the Moon, fighting against monsters of mist and shadows with faces from nightmares…and he saw himself, staggering back with blood pumping from his chest as Sakura stabbed at him.

 _I need a sword…I need a sword…I need a sword…_ trace…on!

Prana flashed gold in his hand, Shirou feeling _something_ enter his mind, and then his sword rose to parry Sakura's own with a ringing clatter. Eyes went wide with shock and surprise, Shirou because he suddenly _knew_ how to use a sword, and more than that, in hindsight how he had learned to throw and use daggers with such skill.

 _I can trace anything that I can see as a sword…and with it,_ _ **how**_ _to use them…amazing…_

Sakura could only stare at the sword in her enemy's hand, its edge grinding against hers. The length and breadth of the weapon…the simple cross-guard centred on a six-pointed star…and the name engraved on the blade: Sternenlicht. And then rage exploded within. "How dare you?" she raged, throwing Shirou back and attacking without restraint. No more elegance…no more grace…no need to end the battle right, just end it **NOW**.

"Sternenlicht…my Starlight…you dare mock Starlight and use it against me?" she roared, Starlight flashing as Sakura punctuated her words with hammer-like blows. Even with his copy of her skills, Shirou could barely keep up, clumsily parrying Sakura's swings as she drove him back swing after swing.

He tried to get away, but all it did was open an opening for her to cut a thigh open. Off-balance, Shirou could only collapse on his knees as she hammered him again and again, until finally his copy of Starlight shattered, the original biting down into his shoulder. The blade cut through flesh before inexplicably coming to a jarring halt, but still enough to break his shoulder bones. Screaming in agony, Shirou crumpled to the ground, Sakura flicking the blade clean of his blood with a backswing.

 _A girl knelt below a window, sniffling and covering her eyes. "I'm sorry onee-chan…" she whispered. "…I'm sorry…I didn't want you to leave…I didn't want to…I just wanted…" As she continued to cry, a pair of arms snaked around her from behind, a dark-haired woman holding her close. "Mama…?"_

" _Shush…it's alright Sakura I'm here…you're not alone…so don't cry…I'm here…mommy's here…"_

Tohsaka blood flowed over Starlight's blade, Sakura running the edge over her veins. Ignoring the pain and the blood staining her sleeve, she raised Starlight over her head.

 _A girl watched as a man walked away in the afternoon. The breeze blew through the trees around her and through her hair. Even though she knew he would never see her like he saw her sister…even though she never wanted to replace her…she only wanted him to smile at her like he smiled at her. Except…even then…she knew he wouldn't come back. "Papa…onee-chan…everyone keeps on leaving me behind."_

 _She felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up at her mother's face. "What's wrong Sakura?" she asked. Sakura took her mother's hand._

" _You won't leave me, won't you?"_

" _Don't worry, I won't."_

" _Promise…?"_

" _I promise."_

Blue eyes stared into golden eyes, the murderer's son's command spells beginning to glow on his hand.

" _Liar…" a girl murmured as she stood alone before a freshly-covered grave, a priest standing right behind her. "…you promised…but even you left me behind."_

" _She didn't leave you behind." The priest said, smiling as she looked at him. "She was taken from you, when your father was taken from her. Yes, in that final battle, it was Kiritsugu Emiya's Servant against your father's."_

" _Mother…father…I have avenged you._ " Sakura thought, Starlight falling in a gleaming arc towards Shirou's Emiya's head.

* * *

A/N

Kirei never lies. Sternenlicht: German for starlight.

If Rider (Medusa) can't kill Shirou with her stakes because of Avalon, I doubt if Sakura's sword can. She doesn't know that of course, though with sufficient nervous damage – the nerves or rather the brain does connect the soul to the body – Shirou can die, like in Heaven's Feel or what Rider tried to do in Fate when she threw him out of a window…or with Sakura going straight for his head.

Death0887: not sure about erratic, but I disagree with a past comment of yours about Sakura Matou having a more stable personality. In Heaven's Feel she's one depression away from becoming a Counter Force-level threat, while elsewhere she's understandably bipolar: _yamato nadeshiko_ to Shirou and friends, but moody and otherwise unresponsive to everyone else. Hardly an improvement over erratic (?), I would say. And you could say tsundere is erratic too (Rin Tohsaka).


	28. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate franchise it belongs to Kinoko Nasu and Type-Moon.

Different Fates

Chapter 27

Wood splintered as steel fell, Sakura's eyes widening at the doll which had managed to come between her and vengeance. With a twist of her wrist she ripped Starlight free of the doll, half-turning to face the newly-arrived enemy.

" _Sakura…!_ " Anika's thoughts slipped into her head, a warning and an explanation _why_ she had _not_ stopped the interference. " _It's…!_ "

She didn't need it. She could see very well with her own eyes, even as the dark-coloured bolt of prana shattered Illusive Precision, dispersing prana flaring blue in the air as the defensive spell collapsed, its mysteries torn apart on a conceptual level. Sakura's crest and circuits alike flickered blue with sympathetic vibrations over her body, the magus staggering back as her nerves were scrambled all over.

Silver hair…crimson eyes…a face so like her own…her sister Rin, holding her hands out on top of each other, palm-outwards in Sakura's direction with dark-coloured prana already pooling for the next attack.

 _Why?_

Three bolts flew towards her, and forcing aside the confusion and her nerves screaming with pain, Sakura swung Starlight. Steel turned the immaterial attacks aside, but as the rational part of her mind caught up her reflexes slowed as realization came crashing down.

 _Illusive Precision can only be broken by conceptual weapons, Noble Phantasms, and High Thaumaturgy or mysteries with historical weight of at least five hundred years! Sister…how…?_

A bolt struck her in the chest, Sakura screaming with pain as she was sent flying, all of her prana ripped out of her in a moment of supreme agony. "Tohsaka-san…!" Shirou shouted, clutching at his injured shoulder as he stared after his helpless enemy. She might nearly have killed him mere moments ago, but he was far too chivalrous to not care about a young woman getting manhandled just so. He turned to face the newcomer, eyes widening as he took in her identity. "Matou-san…?"

Rin Matou slowly walked closer, dolls and golems spreading out on both sides behind her. Eyes flickered up to the roof, where Archer was being restrained by a narrow-eyed Anika. " _What are you planning?_ " she thought to herself, wondering why her sister's friend wasn't coming to her aid.

Her left hand trembled, and Rin grabbed and squeezed her left arm to supress the shaking. "Looks like I made it in time." She said, approaching Shirou and giving a weak smile. She froze however as Sakura shakily got to her knees, coughing and spitting blood. Rin's expression turned wary at the sight.

 _What will you do now, Sakura? Will you fight? Or will you retreat?_

The younger girl grabbed her sword and shakily got to her feet, running a hand over her bloody left wrist. A gem flashed and dulled as stored prana was drained to heal the self-inflicted injury. "Why?" she asked. "Why do you help that bastard?"

The last question was said in a shout, and Rin closed her eyes briefly before giving a sigh. "Why, you ask." She said. "He's my apprentice that's why. It's only natural that I come and help him, even if I've been delayed by events beyond my control."

"Your apprentice…?" Sakura echoed with evident outrage. "He…he's Kiritsugu Emiya's son! And yet you…?"

Rin narrowed her eyes. Her left hand shook again, and again she squeezed her arm with her other hand. "So what if he is?" she asked. "To blame someone for the sins of the parent and not for their own faults…how shallow…!"

"Shallow…?" Sakura echoed, drawing herself up and fighting to control her temper. "I see…so you don't know. That's the only reason why you would harbour someone like him."

Rin raised an eyebrow as Sakura continued. "His father was Kiritsugu Emiya!" Sakura shouted. "He killed our father ten years ago, during the final battle of the Fourth Holy Grail War! And because of that…because of that…our sweet mother…she lost…she lost her mind and died…"

Sakura trailed off, the fight coming out of her. "She died…" she repeated. "…she died on that bed…she died in front of me and I couldn't do anything…all because father wasn't there…"

Eyes going hard, she looked up at Rin and Shirou, the former's eyes hidden behind her bangs while Shirou looked at her with veiled sympathy and pity. "Kiritsugu Emiya killed our parents!" Sakura shouted. "That's why I….!"

 _You talk like you know anything…you've always been loved! You know nothing about what I've been through!_

"Shut up." Rin growled, shocking both Shirou and Sakura both. "Our sweet mother…our father…our parents…? Don't make me laugh!"

 _Zouken Matou watched coldly as the nude girl before him thrashed and writhed with pain and ecstasy on the cold stone floor, her skin slick with viscous fluids and her flesh bulging and contorting unnaturally as the worms moved at will inside. Even more clustered and crawled over and around her, the moans and ecstatic gasps continuing for several minutes before she shouted with orgiastic delight, her body arcing up in a bow._

 _And then it was over, Rin Matou lying on the cold stone floor, her face and eyes blank but with a mindless expression of satisfaction. Fluid both from her and the worms lay slickly on the stone floor, as the worms slowly crawled away or_ _ **out**_ _of her orifices._

 _It took several more moments before comprehension returned to her eyes, the albino girl stirring and shakily rubbing her limbs to get some calm and warmth back into her muscles before shakily and slowly crawling up and out of the pit. "Hmm…" Zouken murmured, stroking his chin. "…simply put there's nothing wrong with you, your organs, energy levels, crest, and even your familiars are all as they should be."_

 _Rin didn't answer, focusing on breathing and trying to get some of her dignity back before facing him. Zouken stroked his chin further. "I'm tempted to continue the physical examination…" he said with a leer. "…but I don't think I'll be able to find out more as things stand. Very well, you may go. Oh yes, you should hurry. It seems that young Tohsaka is on her way to your school."_

 _Rin glanced up at that, and Zouken smirked at her. "It seems that she's behind the bounded field over your school." He told her. "I wonder why she'd do that…or rather, seeing as only you and young Emiya are targets worthy of her attention there, why she'd be going after that apprentice of yours."_

 _Rin stared at him, and with a smirk Zouken moved to leave. "I suggest you hurry." He said. "Young Tohsaka is after all a prodigy, to the point that her usually-conservative father would set aside tradition for her sake. I doubt if young Emiya would last long against her."_

"Rin…?" Sakura asked, completely take off-guard by her sister's outburst. "Sister…?"

 _You know nothing Sakura Tohsaka, nothing!_

"Don't call me that!" Rin raged. "You…you've lived a life of comfort and privilege while I've endured horrors you can't even imagine! And you know what? You know who's to blame for that? That's right…it was your father and oh so sweet mother! They gave you everything you ever wanted while throwing me like trash to the mercy of a man who'd make the devil look like a saint!"

"W-w-what are you saying?" Sakura stammered, shakily taking a step back at the pure hatred in her sister's voice. "Y-you were…you were supposed to be…"

"The Matou heiress…?" Rin snarled, her irises beginning to glow and the air around her began to ripple as power flowed through her magic circuits, far more and with greater power than Sakura or indeed, most magi could possibly have. "Ha! Zouken used me as a guinea pig with his parasitic worms so he could fuse Einzbern mysteries with the Matou magecraft. Even now they feed on my prana and use my body as their nest. Why else do you think I would look like this?"

Sakura recoiled, stepping back and shaking her head in denial. "N-no…I…I didn't…" she stammered out. "…this wasn't…I didn't want to…I just…"

"Excuses…" Rin spat. "…you're just happy that you're finally in charge aren't you?"

"No…! I…"

"I hate Tokiomi Tohsaka, the man who sent me to hell." Rin snarled. "I hate Aoi Tohsaka, for being a weakling and doing nothing and just watching as the devil took me away. And most of all…I hate that treacherous, backstabbing little girl who faked being weak and timid…just so she could take everything from me!"

Starlight fell to the ground with a clatter, Sakura collapsing to her knees cheeks wet with tears. "Sister…onee-chan…" she sobbed, looking imploringly at her sister in the distance. "…I didn't want to…I just wanted to be like you…never this…"

"I hate you most of all." Rin growled, aiming a finger at Sakura and charging a beam. "I wish you'd never been born! I wish you were in my place! And I wish…"

"Sakura…!" Archer and Anika shouted as they jumped off the roof, finally moving into action as they finally realized the depths of the danger she was in.

"Tohsaka-san…!" Shirou shouted as he got to his feet and ran for Rin. "Run…!"

" **I WISH YOU'D JUST DIE!** " Rin roared as a blazing beam of red lanced from her finger in Sakura's direction. She just sat there as death approached, resigned to dying at her sister's hands.

 _What have I done? What have I done? What have I done?_

"RHO AIAS...!"

Red clashed against red before exploding in a massive explosion that tore up the school grounds. As the dust cleared, Archer narrowed his eyes as he saw, through the Noble Phantasm's protective field, Rin backhanding Shirou away after he'd knocked her to the ground, trying to reason with her that killing her sister wouldn't right any wrongs.

" _Brave of you boy…_ " he thought. " _…but also very foolish…_ "

"Caster…!" Rin shouted with her eyes bright and her voice high in a way that made the hairs on the back of Archer's neck begin to rise. He'd see and heard them before, from a white-haired girl with red eyes and red markings clad in a dress of black and red. "Don't let them escape! Kill them! Kill her!"

 _In the end, you're just like her._

He turned and spotted Anika dragging a catatonic Sakura with one hand in the direction of the forest, while her other hand carried Starlight. " _Who'd have thought she'd have reacted like golden boy when someone copies her weapon?_ " he thought before something literally dropped out of the sky with a resounding crash and collapsing the surrounding bounded field..

It was…well it was obviously a golem, given it was made of rock with ensorcelled mercury forming bone, nerve, and obviously blood and other ichor-analogues. Gems glowed across its body, while parchment scrolls inscribed with Arabic trailed from seals of red wax in the shape of hermetic glyphs. And it was also, alarmingly, taller than the school by half.

A cyclopean eye of mercury flowing around a jewel core flashed menacingly as it raised a fist over the fleeing magi. Anika gasped as the golem threw the blow that would end her and Sakura's lives, if not for a crudely-forged iron hammer crackling with lightning literally flying through the air and blowing the golem to bits.

Anika whirled, her eyes following Mjolnir in all its barbarian splendour as it returned to Archer's hands, the two of them locking eyes and nodding in acknowledgement. Golems and dolls rushed at Archer, who swung Mjolnir with bold sweeps, crushing both with thunderous might.

Meanwhile Anika tried to resume taking Sakura away to safely only for one of Rin's dolls to jump down in front of her. Mercury flowed into claws extending from the construct's fingers, which it used to swipe at Anika. It was fast but clumsy however, and only a few swings of Starlight reduced it to a weeping mass of wood, cloth, and liquid metal.

It was also however, just a distraction.

Anika's eyes widened in shock and horror as she was frozen to the ground, unable to lift her feet from the ground while the air thickened like caramel. Five dolls stood in a pentagram formation around them, fingers pointed at each other. Magic circles flared to life, prana linking the dolls together as secondary circles rose up around the dolls.

" _A combination of 'absorption' and the Earth and Wind Elements to concentrate gravity and air pressure within the pentagram…_ " Anika thought in horror. " _…this is bad! Given the enemy is an Average One, the only logical combat progression of the mystery will be absorption of all Five Elements into an unstable proto-matter concentrate…with us in the middle of it!_ "

Proto-matter began to manifest in grain-like dust particles filtering out of the air and over the two helpless magi…and then arrows flew through the air, prana manifesting as kinetic force that blew the surrounding dolls into pieces. Prana discharged from the dolls as they fell, their bodies burning with cold, ethereal flames like the fragments of Caster's giant golem from earlier, leaving only ash and spent gems behind.

"Go…!" Shirou shouted at the surprised baroness, tracing and firing an arrow at Rin to keep her from firing a beam behind him. "Take your friend and get out of here!"

Anika nodded and ran for the forest with Sakura in tow, Shirou's arrows providing covering fire. Dolls were blown to bits, while Caster's golems – too conceptually strong to be destroyed by mere traced arrows – were knocked back out of the way.

A shadow loomed over Shirou as one of Caster's golems thundered up behind him, raising a fist to smite him for his apparent betrayal. Mjolnir flew again, and turned the golem to dust. Shirou turned to see Archer catch his weapon back and raise it up high before bringing it down.

Lightning exploded, rending the ground and lashing out to destroy all golems and dolls on the field. Dark eyes met golden ones as the thunder and lightning faded, and without a word Archer vanished.

A few moments passed, the only sound the sound of rocks falling on top of each other, the crackle of dying ethereal flames, and finally Shirou let out a long breath. As his traced bow dissolved into prana, he turned…

…and was tackled by an enraged Rin to the ground.

"Why?" she shouted in his face, holding him by the collar. "Why did you get in the way? Answer me damn you!"

Shirou didn't answer, and Rin snarled before raising a hand crackling with dark power that actually burned her skin. He still refused to answer, golden eyes looking into Rin's crimson ones. The moment stretched, and with a shout of rage and frustration Rin leapt back, smashing her fist into the ground nearby.

She stalked away, muttering and spitting, the burns on her hand healing with unnatural speed while Shirou shakily got to his feet. He winced once, and placed a hand on his shoulder. As usual he healed fast, but he'd pushed too much too soon it seemed.

"Are you going to answer or not?" Rin finally spat.

"Do you really want to kill your sister?"

Rin whirled. "DON'T YOU DARE JUDGE ME!" she screamed, but Shirou stood firm. "You know nothing…just like her…so…!"

"Then…" Shirou interrupted. "…if you kill your sister, will it make you happy? Will it give you back everything you've lost?"

"It's not that simple!"

"It is." Shirou insisted. "In fact, you really are sisters. You're blaming her for everything that's happened to you, despite the fact that you yourself said it was your parents who abandoned you, just like she blames me for my dad killing your father."

"We are nothing alike!" Rin exploded, rushing at Shirou and grabbing him by the collar again. "You hear me! Nothing…!"

Shirou said nothing, simply staring at her in silence. Finally she let him go, and began to storm away. "Fine…" she hissed. "…be that way…see if I care!"

Shirou stood silent for a few more moments, debating whether or not to say what he wanted to say. But in the end he decided to, even if it would only make her angrier. But it was something that needed to be said, and he owed her as a friend, and as a decent person, to say it.

"Rin…" he said, freezing her with the use of her personal name. "…there's just one more thing."

"What is it?" she asked, not looking at him at all.

"Earlier you said you wanted your sister to be in your place." Shirou said. It was a monstrous wish, and Shirou couldn't quite wrap his mind how someone would want to inflict hellish torment as a lab rat the barest extent of which he now knew on one's own flesh and blood.

 _Did her parents know what they were sending her to? Sakura couldn't have known, she was probably just a child by then, and she was so utterly shocked when she found out._

 _Rin…what have you gone through? Why couldn't you get help? And could I…? Could I do anything that is?_

 _Could I…will I be able to save you like Kiritsugu saved me that day?_

 _Or should I…? Your sister might make for a more appropriate saviour after all._

"What of it?" Rin asked in a low voice.

Shirou took a deep breath. "How different are you…" he asked. "…from your grandfather if you would have others suffer the same just so you can satisfy…"

He never finished saying what he wanted to say, a fist striking him hard and fast and sending him tumbling to the ground. "SHUT UP!" Rin shouted. "STOP ACTING LIKE YOU HAVE THE RIGHT TO JUDGE BECAUSE YOU DON'T!"

Without another word Rin left, storming away in a black fury as Shirou sat up, rubbing at his swelling cheek. He sat there in the light of the setting Sun, wondering what the hell was going to happen next. His thoughts were disrupted as a heard a gasp from behind him, and he looked over a shoulder to see his girlfriend looking at the devastated school grounds utterly shell-shocked at the sight that met her.

 _Oh yeah, the bounded field's down, so she's up along with anyone else in school before our fight. I hope no one got caught up in it, but still…this is going to be a pain._

"S-Shirou…" Ayako began, shakily and gingerly walking over the ruins to him. "…w-what happened?"

Shirou sighed. This was just what he needed.

* * *

Anika and Sakura ran through the forest, or to be more accurate, Anika ran while Sakura followed by hand. They ran for several long minutes, until at long last Anika tired and she slowed to a walk before finally stopping. For a while they just caught their breath, and then the baroness turned to her friend.

"Sakura…Sakura…" she said, placing a gentle hand on her shoulder. Only then did Sakura respond, the other girl blinking before looking at her face and then looking back down. Anika sighed and turned partly away, running a hand through her hair in thought.

As she turned, sunlight flashed off of Starlight's edge, catching Sakura's attention. As she gazed into the depths of her blue eyes reflected in the blade, the memories from earlier came rushing back.

 _You…you've lived a life of comfort and privilege while I've endured horrors you can't even imagine! And you know what? You know who's to blame for that? That's right…it was your father and oh so sweet mother! They gave you everything you ever wanted while throwing me like trash to the mercy of a man who'd make the devil look like a saint!_

 _Zouken used me as a guinea pig with his parasitic worms so he could fuse Einzbern mysteries with the Matou magecraft. Even now they feed on my prana and use my body as their nest._

 _I hate Tokiomi Tohsaka, the man who sent me to hell. I hate Aoi Tohsaka, for being a weakling and doing nothing and just watching as the devil took me away. And most of all…I hate that treacherous, backstabbing little girl who faked being weak and timid…just so she could take everything from me…!_

 _I wish you'd never been born! I wish you were in my place!_

"Sakura…?" Anika asked, reaching out for Sakura.

 _I wish you'd just die!_

Sakura blinked, and with a shout of rage she grabbed Starlight from the surprised Anika before turning it against the nearest tree. Ignoring the pain as she reinforced her arms beyond their limits, she sheared through a tree trunk as thick as a man's waist, the tree toppling with a resounding crash.

"Sakura…!" Anika shouted in alarm, but Sakura ignored her, stabbing and cutting down at the stump shouting and screaming. Finally with a shout of despair and grief she stabbed Starlight deep, crumpling to her knees and sobbing, resting her forehead against the cold steel.

"Sakura…" Anika whispered, stepping closer and kneeling down, wrapping her arms around Sakura comfortingly. The other girl cried for a few minutes more before finally speaking up.

"She's right you know." Sakura whispered. "It's my fault. If only I'd never tried to study magecraft…if only I hadn't caught my father's attention…then…then…"

"What are you saying?" Anika asked. "It's not your fault!"

"Of course it is!" Sakura shouted, pulling free of Anika and rising to her feet. Anika rose after her. "I stole everything from her! I sent her to hell! Me…! It should have been me! Not her…never her…"

Anika grabbed her by the shoulders but was pre-empted from speaking as Sakura continued to speak, softer and less agitated now, as guilt and despair sunk in. "And you know what's worse?" she whispered. "I'm actually _grateful_ that I never had to go through what she did, and I'm the one standing in the end pure and beautiful in the end."

Anika's eyes widened with horror as Sakura laughed insanely, the Japanese girl's hands rising, shaking, as she looked down at them. "I…I am a monster…no better than Zouken…" she said. "…I'm…happy…grateful…overjoyed that it was sister and not me who got defiled…turned into a nest of parasites…me…I'm a monster…I'm just like she said I was…I stabbed her in the back…"

Anika narrowed her eyes and stepped back. "Forgive me." She said, and then she slapped Sakura across the face.

The Japanese girl tumbled to the ground in shock, looking up at her friend while clutching her cheek with one hand. "Anika…?" she asked, and then Anika knelt down, reaching into Sakura's own pocket and pulling out a handful of gems.

"Stop talking like that." The baroness said, rolling up her friend's sleeve and exposing the mass of bruises her limbs had become after being reinforced beyond what was safe. "That's not you at all!"

Her voice was soft, but there was steel beneath it. "Tell me Sakura…" Anika said. "…did you really want what happened to your sister? Did you plan it? Did you know about it beforehand?"

"No of course not, but I…!"

"But nothing…!" Anika interrupted, using the gems to heal Sakura's arms. "You told me once that you studied magecraft because you wanted to reach your sister's level. You wanted your father to smile at you like at her, for your sister to see you as an equal and not just someone to be protected…isn't that right Sakura?"

Sakura nodded, and Anika smiled at her before stroking her cheek. "There's nothing wrong with feeling and thinking that way." She said. "It's only to be expected for younger siblings to chase after the elder siblings. And it's only _Human_ to be grateful at avoiding misfortune. And you...we...all of us, even your sister, are only Human."

The two girls sat silent, the blonde healing the brunette's injuries. At length the baroness spoke up again. "You're a very beautiful person Sakura." Anika said. "And you're not a monster. We've fought monsters in the past, and we've seen through their masks into the ugliness beneath."

Anika took Sakura's hand, and placed the spent gems in her palm and closing the hand over them. She then got to her feet, and patting herself clear she held out a hand. "It's not your fault." She said. "It never was, no matter what your sister says, and she's clearly let her resentment get the better of her."

Sakura just stared at Anika, who smiled at her. "Come on…" she said. "…instead of feeling sorry for yourself…or letting your sister's misguided anger drag you down…won't you focus on the real monster? The one who is truly at fault in all this…?"

"The one at fault…in all this…?" Sakura echoed.

 _Zouken Matou…_

"Let's go Sakura." Anika gently urged. "Together we'll save your sister, and kill the monster just like we always do."

Sakura slowly took Anika's hand, the baroness pulling her to her feet. The two of them stared into each other's eyes, and Anika nodded. Sakura nodded back and looked at her sword, the steel blade reflecting her clear blue eyes. She blinked and for a moment the reflection changed to that of her father's.

It was only a moment, but it was enough to send a terrifying thought into her mind.

 _Father gave sister to the Matou. Did he know…? Would he really have sent sister or me to hell? And…just how far…just how perverse and demented is Zouken Matou? What has he done to my sister?_

Sakura took hold of Starlight, and with some effort pulled it clear of the stump. She held it up, looking on as the sunlight faded and the sword reflected its namesake through the canopy. She turned and looked at Anika. "Thank you…" she said simply. "…for being here…and…but…I need to ask more of you."

"What do you need?"

"I need you to come with me." Sakura said with a resolute yet fearful voice, walking with Anika towards the edge of the forest. "We're going to see a man who might have the answers I want. After all, he's not just a surviving Master of the Fourth Holy Grail War he was also my father's apprentice. If there's anyone who knows the answers, it's him."

Anika narrowed her eyes. "Kirei Kotomine." She said, and Sakura nodded. It wasn't a question, it was a statement of fact.

"Yes."

* * *

A/N

Archer is Thor...GAR is immortal :D

Well, as many have wondered Rin's finally snapped, albeit out of unintentional provocation on Sakura's part. Sakura's defence gets no-selled by Rin (she might not be able to go Dark Rin without Imaginary Numbers but the part of her that is Irisviel is still tainted and while she can't use the Shadow she can subconsciously get the age of her taint - Angra Mainyu - to 'crush' opposing mysteries) and Shirou...well Shirou is Shirou. Still trying to be a hero...

Next chapter: the drama continues, as our heroes deal with the truth and plan for the future. Also, a Feast of Heroes will be coming…eventually.


	29. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate franchise it belongs to Kinoko Nasu and Type-Moon.

Different Fates

Chapter 28

The doors to the church flew open, swinging back quickly to bang loudly against the wall on either side. Baroness Anika von Derfflinger winced at the sound, even if she was Protestant – officially at least – a church was still a church. Sakura however stormed past without a care, her face hard and her eyes flashing.

"Kirei…!" she shouted as the priest appeared from a side door.

"Well this is an unexpected pleasure." The priest said after a moment of surprise at her appearance. "To what do I owe this…?"

"Enough…!" Sakura interrupted, striding up to him. Kirei raised an eyebrow but fell silent nevertheless. "My sister…the Matou…did you know?"

"Did I know that your sister is a host for parasitic worms?" he asked. "Of course I did. Kariya Matou was such an existence during the previous Holy Grail War. Compared to your sister though, he was less stable, and his familiars slowly killed him. Your sister though has acclimatized to her…"

"Bastard…!" Sakura spat, slapping him across the face. "You knew and did nothing!"

"Please keep in mind that I am under no obligation or possess any right to interfere in internal magus family affairs." He said coldly, rubbing at his cheek. "Yes it is an abomination. Such a form of magecraft is obscene and twisted. And yet, it is within – if somewhat borderline – the acceptable limits of magus research, both by the Church and the Association's standards."

"Hardly acceptable…" Anika said with a grimace. "…more like tolerable…such magi would have difficulty finding welcome within the higher circles of the Association or the nobility. We have no desire for one comparable to the Marquis de Sade to stand among us."

"I defer to your knowledge of proper society, baroness." The priest said with a bow, and Anika narrowed her eyes at him.

"Technicality…?" Sakura ground out. "You're using a legal technicality to justify inaction? My father…my sister's father…you were his apprentice, and this is how you repay him? By letting my sister be turned into a…a…a…"

Kirei stayed silent as Sakura fumed into silence, and then he smiled. She wanted to rip it off of his face. "That's what you really wanted to know, isn't it?" he asked. "You want to know whether or not your father knew what fate he would be consigning you or your sister to."

Sakura stayed silent, glaring at the priest, who gestured for them to follow while heading deeper into the church. "To be honest there is no explicit proof as to how much your father was aware of." Kirei said. "He certainly showed no surprise or even concern at Kariya Matou's state of being when they confronted each other ten years ago, and between the fact that the Matou and Tohsaka families are old allies as well as the magi attitude with regards to 'acquiring' knowledge, I wouldn't be surprised if he knew the generalities if not the details."

Sakura opened her mouth to snarl, but a hand on her shoulder pre-empted her. "Continue." The baroness said.

Kirei stopped walking to turn and face them. "How much do you know about the Matou magecraft?" he asked.

"Based on the Association's records…" Anika said after a moment's thought. "…their core concept is 'absorption' coupled with the attributes of the Water Element. They also specialize in the use of familiars, though the fact that those familiars are parasitic worms was not known to me until quite recently. Also, they have a preference for 'engraving' mysteries directly into the body as opposed to traditional training. The specifics are unknown, but apparently it was effective, if quite torturous in nature."

"I see." Kirei said with a nod. "That much Tokiomi Tohsaka knew, along with the use of worms as parasites. As I've said, he showed no surprise at Kariya Matou's state of being."

"Tell me more of this Kariya Matou."

"Very well…" Kirei said with another nod. "…he was the younger son of Zouken Matou. Unlike his older brother Byakuya he had high magical potential, and was set to be the family heir."

"He was also my mother's childhood friend." Sakura cut in, her voice tight with controlled anger. "They confided in each other, and from what my father said he ran away in his youth because he didn't have what it took to walk the path of a magus."

Eyes turned to her, and Sakura continued after a moment. "Mother never said anything, though in hindsight she knew more than what my father said to me." She said. "Uncle Kariya was…fond of me and my sister…he visited a few times before the war…he played with us both…he was…mother's best friend…God damn it…"

"They knew." Anika said with mounting horror. "If your mother and uncle were as close as you say they were, and he truly was fond of you and your sister, then…"

"There's no way he would not have told my mother or my father about what was going to happen!" Sakura spat, punching the wall hard enough to crack it. Blood trickled down from those cracks, and Sakura growled in her throat. "God damn it! They knew and still they sent my sister to hell! And even if they didn't know until after the fact, they still didn't do anything!"

"Wait Sakura…!" Anika said. "All this seems to skip a certain point: if Kariya Matou left his family early on, why was he in the Fourth Holy Grail War?"

"He made a pact with Zouken Matou, that's why." Kirei answered and shrugging as their eyes turned to him. "He would be heir, and Rin would be returned to her family. However he was already a grown man by then and his magical potential had greatly atrophied. So instead he would win the war, and only then would Rin be returned. Obviously things didn't go as he hoped it would."

"Brave…" Sakura hissed, closing her eyes and wiping a few tears away for her uncle. "…he died in the previous war for my sister. May he rest in peace then, he deserves that much. Much more so than either of my parents, damn them…!"

Kirei nodded slowly. "The reasoning is sound." He said.

Sakura punched the wall several more times, spitting out oaths one after another in rage. "I sought to avenge them, but in the end they don't deserve such loyalty!" she roared, blood splattering out across the wall from her battered fist.

 _I hate Tokiomi Tohsaka, the man who sent me to hell. I hate Aoi Tohsaka, for being a weakling and doing nothing and just watching as the devil took me away. And most of all…I hate that treacherous, backstabbing little girl who faked being weak and timid…just so she could take everything from me…!_

Sakura slumped against the bloody wall as her anger spent itself, grinding her teeth as tears trickled their way down her cheeks. "Why?" she asked as Anika approached and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Why go this far? What was worth such a betrayal?"

"Actually…" Kirei began. "…you and your sister are worth such a betrayal."

"What?" Anika and Sakura responded in surprise.

"You forget that both you and your sister were born with exceptional magical potential." Kirei said. "The Five Elements and the Imaginary Numbers…your father did not wish for either of you to waste away without a chance to realize such potential. But at the same time he did not wish to sow the seeds for rivalry within the family. Therefore one of you – you originally – was to be given away to the Matou family as their heiress, given the failing potential of their bloodline."

"And in the resulting rivalry…" Anika concluded. "…one would be known as a victor, and the other as a worthy opponent."

"Indeed…" Kirei confirmed. "…this Fifth Holy Grail War was meant to be the confrontation between sisters. Rin, or rather **you** after you succeeded her as heiress would triumph and go down in history as one who received the Holy Grail, while she would be remembered as your great rival. Such was his intent for you, as explained to myself, my father, and your mother."

Sakura's eyes flashed and narrowed. "Kin-slaying…?" she hissed. "That was my father's plan for my sister and me? And my mother allowed it to happen?"

"Why so incredulous?" Kirei asked. "You already know that they were willing to abandon either you or your sister to Zouken's clutches. Why balk at one of you losing their lives in this contest for an equal chance at glory?"

Sakura's eyes flared, and Anika placed a restraining hand on her shoulder. "Rest assured…" Kirei said. "…your mother was ill at ease with your father's plan. However she was of the opinion that your father knew best, and as his wife it was her duty to support him and follow his lead no matter what."

"And my father…?" Sakura demanded. "And why didn't you tell me this sooner?"

"This was his plan is it not?" Kirei replied. "It should be quite obvious that he had no doubts at all in his purpose. As for why I did not tell you…"

Kirei paused and trailed off, actually looking confused. Anika glanced at Sakura, who continued glaring at Kirei. At length the priest actually looked surprised. "To be honest I do not really know." He finally said.

"What?"

"It could be that I didn't think you needed to know." He said. "Or that by leaving you in the dark about your father's designs, you would walk your own path, follow your nature as it was."

Kirei actually looked thoughtful at that, though after a few moments he shook his head. "My apologies…" he said. "…in the end, it was a lapse on my part."

Sakura scoffed. "I'll believe that…for now." She said darkly. "But if you think I'm just going to follow my father's will and commit kin-slaying you are dead wrong. I'm taking my sister back, and I'm going to exterminate Zouken and his entire thrice-damned family!"

"That is of course your prerogative." Kirei said with a bow. "I would not dare gainsay it."

Sakura scoffed again but said nothing more, and Kirei resumed leading them deeper into the church. Anika and Sakura followed in his wake. " _Are you alright?_ " the former asked telepathically.

" _I don't want to talk about it._ " She replied shortly, and Anika bit her lip. She stayed silent for a while, and then pressed on.

" _Really…?_ "

" _I said I don't want to…_ "

" _Yes, yes, I heard you the first time._ " Anika cut in. " _And I won't force you to. Still…don't let it fester, alright?_ "

Sakura was silent, but at length she nodded. Her eyes flickered slightly to Anika, and then lowered in shame. " _Sorry…_ " she said, and Anika smiled.

" _Don't worry, I understand. So what now…?_ "

" _My parents do not deserve to be avenged._ " She answered darkly. " _My sister does. And also…Shirou Emiya saved my life. A life for a life…_ "

" _You noticed that…?_ "

" _Don't underestimate me._ "

Anika smiled. " _Sorry…_ " she said. " _…and I suppose apart from the fact that you, no_ _ **we**_ _owe him our lives, letting your parents' deaths go un-avenged would count as revenge for your sister. Isn't that right?_ "

" _Yes, that's how it is._ " Sakura said, following Kirei across the inner court and into his private quarters. " _Of course Zouken still needs to be dealt with. That one…that one is more difficult._ "

" _Old magi are usually more powerful._ " Anika agreed. " _Don't get reckless._ "

" _I don't intend to. And I have you, don't I?_ "

" _Yes._ "

For a while the silence fell over their telepathic channel as well, but then Anika posed a question. " _Are you still angry over Father Kotomine keeping things from you?_ " she asked. " _Or for that matter, doing nothing?_ "

" _It's not his job to right wrongs._ " Sakura replied, her thoughts heavy with anger. " _As he said, he's not obliged nor has he the right to interfere in magus family affairs. I don't like it, but I understand. As for not telling me…_ "

Sakura's thoughts trailed off, and Anika took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. " _I've got your back._ " She said, and Sakura shot her a glance.

" _Yes…_ " she said. " _…Emiya's no longer of concern apart from just another enemy. We have bigger fish to fry, or rather a worm to dig up and burn._ "

Anika laughed at that. "Yes…" she said aloud. "…that works much better."

They shared an agreeing nod, and then followed Kirei into his living room. A young man their age rose from the couch at their arrival, with the remains of his dinner on the table in front of him. He had purple hair and irises, and Sakura's eyes narrowed at the sight of his classic Matou features. "Allow me to introduce you…" Kirei began. "…this is Shinji Matou. And he…"

Sakura lunged forward, ignoring Anika's shout or even the sword sheathed at her side, preferring to swing a bloody fist at the Matou in front of her.

* * *

Shirou Emiya silently took the whistling kettle off of the stove, and filling a teapot took it and a pair of cups to the table. He then took a seat opposite Ayako Mitsuzuri. He glanced at her. She glanced back.

Uncomfortable silence consumed them both.

Shirou scratched his head. "Um…let's see…" he began. "…where do I start?"

Ayako sighed. "From the beginning then…" she said. "…I wake up in the kyuudo club alone, the ground shaking like an earthquake, though it quickly stops. There's a sound like thunder though, so I thought there was an explosion."

Shirou silently sat, listening to his girlfriend's story. "Then I hear you shouting for someone to run." She said. "I look out the window, and there I see you with a bow, covered in blood, Matou-san standing nearby…and these…rock and puppet things. Oh a man in a red cloak with black armour carrying…a hammer…a hammer that calls down the lightning like that foreign superhero Dor or whatever his name is."

Shirou sits silent. Ayako stares at him and sighs again. "The man in red vanishes like a ghost, and then Matou-san tackles you." She said, looking away. "You and her babble about getting in the way, revenge, and all that, and then she hits you before leaving."

She then turned to Shirou. "What's going on Shirou?" she asked.

Shirou stays quiet for a while, and Ayako lowers her eyes. "Or…" she began with a small voice. "…you can't tell me?"

Shirou sighs and getting up, walks over to her. "Trace on…" he says as he sits down, materializing a small dagger and gives it to her. Ayako takes it wide-eyed. "…I'm a magus."

"Magus…?" Ayako echoed, staring at the dagger in her hands. "Magic…?"

"Yes, I can do magic." Shirou said with a small smile, one that quickly gives way to a serious expression. "As in _real_ magic, not like those tricks they show on TV or in children's parties. This is dangerous stuff, and well…I'm sorry for keeping things secret from you but…"

"It was…and still is dangerous for me to know isn't it?" Ayako finished for him. He nodded, and she sighed and nodded. And then she hit him on the back of the head.

"Ouch…" Shirou said, rubbing at the back of his head. "…what was that for?"

"That was for hiding things from me." Ayako said in a huff.

"As I said it was…"

"I know!" Ayako snapped. "It was dangerous I know. But still…I don't have to like it."

"No…" Shirou agreed. "…I guess not."

"With that said…" Ayako said, turning back to him with a smile. "…thanks for finally telling and trusting me."

Shirou smiled back, and the two of them embraced each other. "Well…" she said with a blush as they separated. "…can you tell me more about this…world of yours? I'm guessing it's a lot more…complicated than simply saying some magic words and things happening, if earlier was any indication."

Shirou laughed nervously. "Yeah it is." He said.

He started with the Conservation of Mysteries, as it was the underlying reason for the need for secrecy. He then went on to how people could become magi, the basics of magic, followed by a description of the Mages Association, its rivals the Holy Church and the Twenty-seven Dead Apostle Ancestors. He explained the Holy Grail War being fought in the city, and of his own Servant, Saber.

"Saber…?" Ayako echoed once he'd finished speaking. "That blonde chick from before is a 'Servant' and a hero, well _heroine_ from the past…?"

"Yes." Saber said, walking through an open door and surprising them both. She glanced at Shirou and narrowed her eyes. "Welcome home Master. I sensed your arrival earlier, and wished to speak with you but seeing as you're with a guest I decided to wait until _after_ you'd finished entertaining them. However given she is your…consort…I suppose needs must wait."

"Consort…" Ayako echoed with a twitch in an eye and a slight blush.

"We need to speak with a matter of some importance." Saber concluded. "I await your convenience, Master."

Saber bowed and walked away as quickly as she came, and Shirou sighed wearily, rubbing his head. "She didn't look happy." Ayako observed.

"No she didn't." Shirou agreed. "She's probably angry why I didn't call her when Tohsaka-san attacked me, and then there was the little mess with Matou-san afterwards."

"Tohsaka-san…?"

"Oh yeah…I should explain about earlier."

"That would be nice."

Shirou proceeded to explain the battle, introducing Sakura Tohsaka and with her a description of the roles within the Association – lords and ladies, the Supervisors and such – as much as he knew, though he quietly avoided the issue of her father being killed by his father. He then proceeded to Rin's joining the battle, and – despite feeling bad about twisting the truth – played it and Sakura's attack as actions within the greater contest, along with an on-going feud between magi families.

 _Ayako doesn't need to know about what's happened to Rin._

The thought of Rin's plight sent a jolt of anger through him. " _Some hero I am…_ " he thought bitterly. " _…I'm killing crooks and thugs, but in the end I couldn't even see much less help a friend._ "

Sakura Tohsaka came to mind, and then the anger faded. " _Tohsaka-san…_ " he thought. " _…she was trying to kill me, but…if I knew dad had been killed, would I really be so different? And she was so broken at what happened to her sister._ "

Shirou sighed again. He'd been doing that a lot over the past half hour, and he had a feeling he'd be doing it a whole lot more. " _Things have gotten troublesome._ " He thought. " _Tohsaka-san was clearly in the dark at what happened…but once she pulls herself back together…_ "

Shirou narrowed his eyes. " _I don't think I want to stop her from going after her sister's torturer._ " He said. " _In fact it's the opposite: I'd probably_ _ **help**_ _her. The question is: will it really go well? She doesn't like me after all, and there's still what might happen after. And of course, Zouken Matou is an old man, and as with all things supernatural, older is always better. What to do…_ "

"Shirou…? Shirou…? Hey Shirou…!" Ayako said, waving her hand in front of his face. At the lack of a response, she sighed and looked him over. For a moment she considered poking him in the side but then an amusing thought came to mind.

 _Should I or should I not?_

For another moment she hesitated, but then she shrugged. " _He's mine._ " Ayako thought possessively, gently but firmly taking hold of his face. Comprehension dawned in his eyes…and then they bulged as Ayako pressed her lips to his.

He fumbled for a moment, his arms flailing, and then relaxed into the moment. Eyes closing, he wrapped his arms around her, drawing her close and earning a muffled moan of delight. The moment stretched, and then Ayako drew back with a cheeky grin. "Did you like that?" she asked, and Shirou nodded dumbly.

"And if you pay attention to yours truly, then you'll get more."

"Okay."

Ayako drew back with a smile. "So…" she said. "…as I was saying, have you told anyone else other than me?"

"Well…there's Fuji-nee…"

"Fujimura-sensei knows…? Understandable she's family after all but still…it would have been good to know."

"Yeah sorry about that…"

Ayako just smiled and listened as he tried to explain – again – why he'd kept things from her. " _Magicians, warrior-priests, vampires and a war in this city for the one and only Holy Grail…_ " she thought. " _…I've gotten myself mixed-up in something dangerous…but I wouldn't trade it for anything._ "

"Alright, alright…" she said, raising her hands to cut off the flow of explanations. "…I'll forgive you."

"Really…?"

"Yes, really…" Ayako said, leaning forward on an elbow. "…so long as you don't keep me in the dark again, alright 'Archer of Winter'…?"

"How did…?" he spluttered in shock, and Ayako laughed at him.

"I saw you once a while back, shooting arrows at a bank robbery or something. It fits in hindsight." She said. "Though I guess…you're not the only one who needs to apologize for keeping things from the other, eh? Sorry…I should have come for the whole truth sooner…you probably think I'm a jerk, letting you go on thinking that…"

"No, you don't need to do that." Shirou interrupted. "You…I'm guessing you wanted to give me time and a chance to come out with it on my own, or am I wrong?"

Ayako didn't answer, looking down with a blush on her face. Shirou chuckled, sitting closer and placing an arm around her shoulders. "We're a pair of fools aren't we?" he asked, and Ayako laughed and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Who's the fool?" she asked. "Me, an honour student and kyuudo club captain, or you who struggle with his academics?"

Shirou laughed and kissed her on the head. "Okay you've got me there." He said, and Ayako relaxed at his side. She shifted to look up at him, and he looked down quizzically at her. Two pairs of golden eyes stared into each other, the moment stretching silently…

…and then the banging of the front door shocked them out of the moment. They turned to the hallway as one, and moments later Fujimura Taiga emerged looking…energetic. "Shirou…!" she demanded. "I just got the call that…eh?"

The 'Tiger' froze in her footsteps, the sound of gears in her head breaking all but audible as her mental processes short-circuited mid-step. "Um…" she fumbled after a moment. "…am I interrupting something? Should I come back later?"

The teenage couple blinked, looked at each other, realized how it must have looked, and then quickly sprang from each other blushing furiously. "Ahem…" Taiga coughed, clearly fighting and failing a grin from showing on her face. "…do I have to give you the Talk?"

"NO!" they both said at once. "I mean…that is…we already…"

Taiga laughed at them. "Alright, alright…" she said. "…I'm sure you're both smart enough and responsible enough with each other. We wouldn't want…accidents to happen would we."

"Fuji-nee, you're going too far."

"No, actually I'm being quite lenient." She said. "Most parental figures would actually be more…strict if they ran into a sight like this."

She paused and grinned. "Actually…" she began with a teasing tone. "…you look like a newlywed couple who recently discovered that they're _expecting_."

Shirou spluttered his protests, while Ayako squeaked and hid her flaming face behind her arms. " _I-I-I-I'm too young to be a mother._ " She thought in panic.

"Anyway Fuji-nee…" Shirou said after a glance at his girlfriend. "What's the rush? And you got a call about what?"

"Oh yeah…someone blew up the school!"

"What?"

"Well they didn't blow it up completely, but the whole front court's been wrecked."

Shirou laughed nervously. "Well you see about that…" he began, and Ayako peeked out from her arms with one eye. Taiga, contrary to her earlier teasing disposition, was now looming suspiciously over him.

"Shirou…do you know anything about what happened to the school?" she asked, cracking her knuckles.

"I um…you see…funny story…"

"SHIROU…!"

" _Idiot…_ " Ayako thought as Taiga 'pounced', trying to physically drag the truth from her boyfriend. " _…still…_ _ **my**_ _idiot…I wouldn't mind giving_ _ **everything**_ _to him…someday…eventually…he's mine after all…mine…_ "

* * *

A/N

This is going to be a long one (sighs).

No, the drama isn't over and Shinji isn't dead. Did you think he was? He did make it to the church before blacking out. And to quote then-Vice Admiral Paul von Oberstein 'I can make him useful to you Your Excellency.'

I'm not going to turn half the chapter into an info dump about the Nasuverse. You want background material about canon go look it up on your own. A summary will do for context with regards to Ayako and Shirou bonding over the truth coming out.

Now then…responses to past comments…Mjolnir: a bit over the top, but I was thinking, if you want to break a rock…

Also, tracing it and EMIYA's specialty with swords…concepts, never forget the concepts. So long as EMIYA/Shirou can apply the concept of 'sword' it doesn't have to be a literal sword for him to trace it. Prana…one sexual encounter with Rin gave Shirou enough prana to power his reality marble for one fight with Gil in UBW. AU Sakura has at least as much prana as canon Rin, and she's been providing Archer a lot of prana for a while now (the normal way, she's still a maiden). He should have enough to trace Rho Aias and Mjolnir and still have plenty left over.

Finally: Sakura blasé over the Counter Force. Actually it's more of indifferent about something she can do nothing about, as it automatically gets invoked once the Root is accessed. Considering that Tokiomi openly seeks to use the Grail to reach the Root and has no concerns over the Counter Force – and he's implied to be an example of a typical _ordinary_ magus and not a genius like canon Rin/AU Sakura/Kayneth – so I imagine most magi have the same indifference about the Counter Force whenever it involves reaching their ultimate goal. In any case if they're absorbed by the Root, then they don't have to worry about it. And that's a more likely possibility apparently than actually coming back. If they come back…well let's get ready to rumble: Sorcery vs. the Counter Force. From Sakura's POV, seeing as Zel and Aoko among others have pulled it off, why not her…?


	30. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate franchise it belongs to Kinoko Nasu and Type-Moon.

Different Fates

Chapter 29

The girl staggered down the street, breathing hard and sweating as she worked her way through the night crowds, every so often bracing herself against a wall with one hand. A few people half-heartedly noticed her appearance and asked if she were alright, but she ignored them. Most however, did not care.

 _No one cares…no one…if family doesn't care…why would complete strangers?_

Rin Matou continued down the street, shutting out her grandfather's telepathy and fighting the agitation of the worms in her. Prana pumped through her circuits and down into their bottomless maws, rendering them sluggish and docile despite her grandfather's efforts to have them bring her to heel.

For the first time in her life, she openly defied him, and he was displeased with that, and her earlier having said too much. Too much…Tohsaka…her sister now knew, and he found it unsuitable for his purposes

 _No surprise there._

But even sluggish and docile, the worms couldn't ignore her grandfather's command. They were still _him_ after all, and they were fused into her body, entwined like a blasphemous abomination of a nervous system around and inside of her. Every step…every breath was agony and delight in equal measure, hot needles driving into her and gentle orgasms rippling through her with every motion.

Rin Matou let it sink into the background, letting it become routine and something to not care about, just like her nightmare of a life had always been. There was little or nothing she could do about it after all. But this time…there was something more. Resentment had always been there, and even hatred, but like everything else they usually just faded into the background.

Not this time…this time the resentment and hatred bubbled and boiled to the surface even as the nightmare sank into the background. There was a shadow now, and it called for revenge, not just against the ones who had betrayed her, used her, but against a world that let such things happen.

 _I hate this world. It doesn't deserve to exist. This world should burn._

Rin Matou continued on her way, her face twisted into an ugly sneer as she made her way down the street. The sound of obnoxious music, boisterous voices, and careless laughter poured out from stores and restaurants all around, mixing with the dull sound of vehicles and the inane chatter of the crowds.

 _Look at them so happy. They know nothing of how filthy this world is, and even if they did they wouldn't care. They'd happily cover themselves with its filth and revel in it, carrying on without a care._

 _It makes me sick._

 _This entire is world is filthy. Everyone in it is filthy. I am the filthiest of them all._

 _Is there a reason for continuing to exist? There is none. Everything should just vanish. Everyone should just die. No more life…no more hope…no more pain and suffering…all equal in darkness._

 _For a hundred billion years and more…until the universe ends…until eternity ends…until then…sweetness…sweet oblivion and silence..._

Obnoxious lights shone down from overhead, the building crowds jostling and bumping her around. She stumbled and fell, spilling a nearby garbage can even as she fell to her knees. "Hey are you alright?" someone nearby asked. The concern in his voice made her sick.

 _Such falsity…_

"That was a bad fall…and you don't look so good. Are you alright Miss? Hey…"

Rin clutched at her face with one hand, falling forward on her other hand. Her breathing came hard and heavy, something building inside of her, hot and angry, raging barely in control.

"Miss…?"

"What's wrong with her?"

"Is she sick?"

"She certainly looks it."

"Could be a dye job…you know how hookers are these days."

"You think she's on drugs then?"

"All of you…" Rin snarled in a voice that was hers and not hers all at the same time. "…this entire world…everything and everyone…"

A concerned bystander placed a cautious hand on a shoulder and then recoiled as static sparked and she threw a fiery glance at him. "JUST DIE!" she screamed, her eyes blazing and her body crackling with corposant.

Fire exploded outwards, screaming filling the air as an entire block and more was consumed.

* * *

Sakura's fist solidly connected with Shinji's face, the boy flying back and tumbling over the couch with a cry of pain. Shaking off Anika's attempt at restraining her, Sakura strode around the couch towards Shinji as he struggled to his feet. Pulling him up by the scruff of his neck, Sakura proceeded to land blow after blow into Shinji's belly, ignoring his shouts of pain.

Anika could only stare with horror at the sheer brutality her friend was capable of. Or rather, she stared at the purely physical nature of it. Had Sakura drawn her sword and cut the boy down, she could have understood. She'd have said nothing of it, just like she'd said nothing about Sakura's pursuit for revenge against the Emiya boy.

Men and women had the right to vengeance after all.

But this was no clean vindication of honour. This was merely venting anger, inflicting pain simply for pain's own sake, to drive home to an enemy his own helplessness. As Sakura pulled the vomiting Shinji up by the hair before breaking his nose with a solid blow into his face, Anika lunged forward. "Sakura stop!" she shouted.

 _Any more of this…if you kill him like this…you'll regret it forever._

Kirei for his part watched with thickly-veiled amusement. A part of him had been surprised at the sheer strength such a slender girl like Sakura possessed, though in hindsight that was foolishness on his part. Swords were heavy, forged out of steel to cut through steel, bone, and flesh. As a swordswoman such strength as Sakura showed now was only to be expected from someone who wielded a sword on the battlefield.

No doubt her slender appearance and modest attire belied a toned frame. Nothing too muscular, but enough to make her parents raise their eyebrows if they ever saw her.

 _Well…maybe not Tokiomi, though he'd probably raise an eyebrow over her favouring western swordsmanship over eastern disciplines._

Kirei's amusement at the Matou boy's physical battering and the baroness' horror at Sakura's rampage came to an end as the baroness rushed forward, physically restraining her friend. "Enough Sakura…!" she said, struggling to hold Sakura back. "Anymore and he'll die!"

"That's the idea!" Sakura said, throwing Anika off and turning on her. "It's what he deserves, along with the rest of his family!"

"Then draw your sword and finish it!" Anika shouted back. The baroness raising her voice in anger seemed to strike a chord at Sakura, who took a step back and looked away. "There's no need to punish him to such an extent! Why cause such needless pain?"

Sakura's eyes flared and she looked back at Anika. "Needless pain…?" she echoed. "My sister was turned into a guinea pig! And there also 'engraving' to consider. You know as well as I do even without the details that it's comparable to torture! Why should he be spared pain when my sister was not?"

"Then you would sink to their level?" Anika retorted, and Sakura blanched. The blood ran from her face as realization sank in, the girl recoiling as though struck. Anika took a deep breath and ran a hand over her face. "If you want to kill him, then do it. Make it quick and claim your just vengeance. But don't sink to their level and inflict pain for its own sake!"

Sakura looked away with a sound of disgust. "Fine…" she snapped, walking back around the couch. "…I'll think about it."

Anika sighed and shook her head. She glanced at Shinji, who struggled to his feet. The boy's face was bloody from a broken noise and a burst lip, and his hair was streaked with blood from where hair had been ripped out when Sakura had punched him in the face while holding him by the hair. Vomit stained his clothes, and Anika wrinkled her nose with disgust.

With another shake of her head she turned her back and followed after her friend. "So why is he here?" she asked Kirei.

"Apparently he sought to trade information in exchange for sanctuary." Kirei answered while walking over to Shinji and helping him to the couch, using a healing spell on his face.

"A turncoat…" Sakura sneered. "…you would trust someone like that?"

Kirei's lips curled at the girl's ignorant irony. After all, she did trust him. Though she was beginning to see that perhaps she should be more cautious about him from now on.

 _Wise move, child._

"Please keep in mind that I was once an Executor." Kirei replied. "I have participated in more than one interrogation session in the past, and with more…formidable individuals on the other side. I know the truth when I hear it."

Sakura said nothing, but Anika coughed. "And…?" she asked. "Has he given anything of use?"

Kirei nodded and walked over to a bookshelf filled with books and papers. Eventually he returned with a slim notebook which he handed to Sakura. "I have taken the liberty of compiling everything he's told to me." He said. "Despite lacking magical potential, the boy has excellent understanding of magical theory. If he had possessed said potential, he might have made a fine magus someday."

Sakura scoffed before flipping through it. It contained details about the Matou magecraft: training methods, concepts used and their applications, their familiars and how they were bred, used, as well as their limitations and side-effects. There was also a general description of the Matou's unique variation of the magic crest, and a brief discussion on the potential the Matou magecraft held with regards to reincarnation magecraft.

There was more, but Sakura's hands shook terribly, her eyes wide as she read again and again the details of the crest worm and how the Matou could use their familiars to store their souls and subvert the bodies of others to reincarnate themselves. She couldn't…it was too much…just this…no…no…no…no…no!

 _I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry…I'm sorry for letting it happen. I'm sorry I couldn't do anything to help. I'm sorry for not trying to find out. I'm sorry for forgetting you all this time. And…and…I'm sorry…I'm sorry for being grateful…that you…not me…that this happened to you…I'm sorry…_

Sakura closed her eyes, her hands clenching and distorting the notebook in them. " _All these apologies…_ " she thought. " _…worthless…there's no point in them…they won't change anything…forgive me sister…please…but…_ "

Eyes slowly opened, and they fell upon the Matou boy sitting in silence across from her. The boy had stayed silent all this time, apparently unwilling to risk provoking her in any way ever since she beat him earlier. Pointless…his appearance reminded Sakura of everything she'd read, of her sister's 'training' and everything that came with it.

 _Defiled…broken…infested with parasites…stripped of all dignity…_

With a snarl of hurt and rage Sakura threw the notebook at Shinji, and would probably have beaten him again had Anika not restrained her. "Sakura…!" the baroness said, struggling to keep Sakura in her seat. "Stop this please! Control yourself!"

In the end Sakura could only collapse in her seat, letting her face sink into her hands. Anika sighed and held her close, rubbing her on the back as the other girl sobbed. "It's alright…" she whispered. "…it's alright…"

She looked up at Kirei who met her gaze evenly. "I'm taking Sakura home." Anika said, and he nodded.

"That might be best." He agreed, and Anika helped Sakura to her feet. As she guided her to the door though, Sakura abruptly stopped.

"Sakura…?" Anika asked.

"Archer…" Sakura said softly, her voice and face low. The Servant materialized behind them. "…bring him."

"Very well…" he said, and Sakura walked away, Anika keeping an arm over her and whispering to her. Archer then turned to Shinji, who looked more than a bit alarmed.

"Hey, hey…" the boy said desperately to Kirei. "…you can't let me go with them. Tohsaka…she…if I go into her house I'm never coming out!"

"That is certainly possible." Kirei said with a shrug. "But there's no guarantee of that."

Shinji struggled as Archer wordlessly pulled him away. "Priest…!" he shouted. "Do something! Damn it I asked for sanctuary! I told you everything I know!"

"I am only obliged to provide sanctuary to Masters of the Holy Grail War." Kirei smoothly answered. "You are not therefore I am under no obligation to shelter you. In fact, I never said I would shelter or help you, only that you _might_ be able to get Tohsaka's mercy if you spilled what you knew."

"Then why?" Shinji shouted as he tried to pull free from Archer. He might as well have tried to pull free from a concrete wall, considering a Servant's strength.

Kirei smirked at him. "I was curious." He said. "I simply wanted to know why a Matou – and not their Master – would come to my church, and more than that was being hunted by his own family head. My curiosity has been satisfied and you have my thanks."

"PRIEST…!"

Kirei looked on with a smile as the boy was taken away by the Servant. He stood in silence, alone, until at last he sensed his guests leave in their entirety. Only then did he turn to an apparently empty corner. "Well?" he asked. "What do you think King of Heroes?"

Golden motes of light flickered through the air, materializing the figure of a tall man with blonde hair, encased in golden armour engraved with cuneiform in blue. Crimson irises regarded the priest coolly. "Don't underestimate her Kirei." He said simply.

"I won't." he said with a smile. "Rest assured I will regard young Tohsaka with…"

"I wasn't talking about the rebellious child." Gilgamesh interrupted. "This will be a great trial for her, and I expect to see her learn from it. But no I was referring to her friend."

"Baroness Derfflinger…?"

"Yes." Gilgamesh said, the briefest flicker of annoyance over what he considered a presumptuous title passing over his face. Briefer in fact, than what Kirei expected: apparently the baroness had managed to if not impress the King of Heroes, at least grab enough of his interest that he wouldn't condemn her outright.

"She is the rebellious child's friend." The King of Heroes continued. "Friends…are more valuable than most would think. But I doubt you'd understand that, would you, treacherous one?"

Kirei smiled and bowed. "No, I suppose not." He said.

Gilgamesh made a sound of disgust, walking towards the doorway and vanishing into motes of gold.

* * *

Anika paced back and forth in the Tohsaka living room, while Shinji sat resignedly on the couch. Archer was there, as was Flora, Sakura's homunculus maidservant. Immediately upon arrival Sakura had vanished into her workshop, asking everyone else to wait for her in the living room.

It was obvious that she was planning something, and it worried Anika. Sakura was losing control, and while it was understandable – her entire world had been torn down around her within a matter of hours – it wasn't something that could just be dismissed.

 _The Clock Tower, no the Mages Association's history is full of examples of promising geniuses who turned into monsters because of a single choice that would define the rest of their lives. And right now…with the flames of wrath and vengeance raging out of control as their targets shift…Sakura…_

Shinji slowly but nervously rubbed his hands together. He'd always know that if he told Tohsaka everything she'd most likely kill him, but he'd always hoped that in exchange for information on the Matou magecraft – magi being magi – his life would be spared. In hindsight though it seemed he was a fool.

The amount he knew and gave was only the tiniest amount there was of the Matou magecraft, and if anything it only served to stoke Tohsaka's anger further. What was more…even though he had prepared himself to die…resigned to it even…now that death was staring at him in the face…he didn't want to die.

 _I'm a coward. In the end my hatred for my family is hollow. I thought I hated them because they were monsters, and I deserve to die because we share the same blood, but now…?_

 _I don't want to die. I want to live. I…I…I'm just a selfish coward. I hated them…not because they were monsters…but because I couldn't…_

Shinji swallowed dryly, unwilling to complete the thought that he hated his family because he _couldn't_ be one of them.

Flora was Flora. A homunculus coined in a magus' lab, she was programmed to be loyal to and to serve her mistress no matter what. There was no room for doubt, only unflinching duty.

Archer for his part stared out the window at the darkness outside. Much like Anika he worried about what Sakura might do. And just like her, he knew that Sakura was about to make a choice that would define her for the rest of his life.

The sound of a door closing in the distance caught their attention, followed soon after by the sounds of heavy boots coming closer. Finally Sakura appeared, and to Anika's worry she didn't make eye contact. Instead she placed a scroll along with a strange-looking pen on the table before Shinji, and then turned and walked closer to the mantelpiece.

She didn't explain, but judging from her expectant bearing, she expected him to read and sign the scroll, all the while staring at her family's photos on the mantelpiece. Shinji slowly picked up the scroll and began to read it. It took only a moment to recognize what it was. "A geis scroll…?" he said in surprise, and Anika whirled to look at Sakura in shock.

"Sakura what are you…?" she began, only to trail off as Shinji began to read aloud. She turned her eyes back to the boy, while Archer remained focused on Sakura.

 _The way her shoulders are slumped…the way she's not reacting to the pictures in front of her…compared to the storm of emotion from earlier…it's like…damn it. She's internalizing…steeling herself to do something she can't ever step back from._

Archer bit his lip. " _Will I witness your downfall Sakura?_ " he thought. " _Much like Rin Tohsaka, you could be one of the greatest magi of your generation, but will you be her dark shadow, great and terrible?_ "

"Shinji Matou is to become a bound retainer of the Tohsaka family." Shinji read. The conditions of the geis were simple but terrifying in its implications. "He is to obey without question any and all commands given to him by recognized members of the Tohsaka family. In exchange for his complete submission and obedience, the Tohsaka family will support and protect his person and health. This geis will be bound to the crest of the Tohsaka family, and to the nervous system of Shinji Matou. Failure on the part of the Tohsaka family will result in the destruction of their crest. Failure on the part of Shinji Matou will result in pain of magnitude and duration to be set by recognized members of the Tohsaka family at their discretion. Failure on the part of Shinji Matou may also be punished by termination through disintegration of the skeletal system."

"Sakura…!" Anika shouted in horror, but the other girl didn't respond, still staring at her family's photos.

"You cannot be serious." Shinji ground out. "This…this is madness. I…I'll be a slave to be tortured or killed painfully at your pleasure! Why not just kill me? Or send me back to my grandfather? If you want to torture or kill me painfully, then that's less effort on your part!"

Finally Sakura raised her head. "Are you refusing the geis?" she asked, Anika and Archer recoiling in horror at her tone of voice. It was cold, lifeless, as though the person speaking it didn't really care one way or the other.

Shinji's response was to tear the geis scroll in half. "You can stick this up your arse bitch!" he spat. "I didn't defy my grandfather just so you can take his place!"

Sakura stayed silent a moment longer. "Archer, take him outside." She ordered in the same cold voice from before. "Flora, prepare the pedestal if you please."

Archer grabbed Shinji by the arms and began dragging the struggling boy outside, Flora giving a bow and leading the way. Anika tried to reason with Sakura, only to be ignored as the other magus stalked out of the living room and then out of her house. Anika followed, watching with mounting worry as Sakura drew her sword slowly, the steel shining with reflected lamplight and Moonlight.

Flora took the model astrolabe gently but firmly off of the pedestal, and Archer divining its meaning placed Shinji on the makeshift block. The boy's eyes widened with horror as Sakura stopped right next to him, her sword held point down against the ground.

"If you have any last words boy…" she said. "…now is the time."

Shinji gasped a few times, and then he shook his head with panic. "I'm sorry, I'll sign the scroll please, just don't kill me." He begged, ignoring the liquid warmth in his pants. "Please…please…PLEASE…!"

Ignoring his pleas, Sakura lifted her sword and brought it down in a gleaming arc. "NO…!" Anika shouted, running forward and grabbing Sakura by the wrist, Starlight stopping just inches from the hysterically sobbing Shinji.

Sakura stared at Anika right next to her, and then with a shout of frustration grabbed her by the collar and slammed her against a nearby lawn ornament. "Why?" she demanded, Starlight held against Anika's neck. "Why do you get in the way? You know that he deserves to die, he and his entire family do! Quick and clean…just like you said…so why…?"

Anika didn't answer at once, instead smiling and placing a hand against Sakura's cheek. "Because I can't let you do this." She said, tears making their way down from her eyes. "I'm sorry Sakura, I really am…but if you do this…after you tried to enslave him…you'll be no different than him or his family, the tame psychopaths who infest the Clock Tower, or even the monsters we've faced in the past."

Starlight shook once, the edge just barely cutting into the baroness' skin. "Anika…" Sakura whispered as her voice and eyes wavered.

"Will you kill me Sakura?" Anika asked. "That's fine. If killing me…killing him…killing everyone that stands in your way makes you happy, do it. For your happiness' sake…it's fine."

Starlight wavered again. "Do…do you…" Sakura began softly, also beginning to cry. "…do you really want to die? Do you really want me to kill you? Do you really think…it would…?"

"No." Anika said.

"Then why?"

"Because I love you, and I don't want to see you losing everything that makes you who you are."

Sakura's eyes widened, Starlight shaking without stopping now. "Me…" she whispered. "…lose everything…"

Anika's smile faded. "Yes…" she answered. "…I told you earlier, that you are a beautiful person. And you still are…you're still the most beautiful person I've ever seen, especially now, standing on the edge."

"Anika…"

"I'd rather die with that as my last memory…" Anika said sadly. "…than see you stain yourself once and forever with unjust blood. Because once you step on that path, you'll walk it forever. So…if you still want to kill him…kill me…please…do it…if it makes you happy…do it."

"I can't…" Sakura said, her turn to cry as she loosened her grip on Anika's collar. "…I can't do it…how you could even…me…kill my own friend…someone who loves me…someone I…"

Sakura staggered back, Starlight swinging limply at her side, her face low. "Get him out of my sight." She whispered.

"My lady…?" Flora asked.

"Get him out of my sight!" Sakura shouted in response, refusing to raise her face as tears dripped from her face onto her blouse. "I don't care if Zouken gets him, or a Master and a Servant, I'll not have him and his family's poison in my house any longer!"

"I will obey." Flora said with a bow, grabbing the hysterical boy and taking him away. Archer stayed, looking on and inwardly breathing a sigh of relief. Sakura had made her choice, and the path of darkness was avoided.

"Sakura…" Anika began only to stop as Starlight fell to the ground with a clatter and Sakura threw herself at Anika.

"I love you too!" she all but shouted, crying into the baroness' shoulder. "So please…stay with me…just stay with me…"

"Sakura…" Anika whispered, returning the embrace and holding Sakura close. Archer bowed and left, vanishing into astral form to watch for enemies, and to give the girls some space.

 _Will this be enough to turn the tide? Once…for Saber's sake…I fought against the King of Heroes and won…and again I defied All of the World's Evil for her sake…will those two…will Sakura have that strength as well?_

* * *

A/N

Orumon: well as pointed out in this chapter, her entire world's fallen apart, and as you said she is a hormonal teenager. It's not the first time that magi have gone off the rails either: in canon, Kayneth had a bad tendency to go out of control, though Sakura here has more reason to (Kayneth usually just throws a tantrum).

We're still some chapters from the Feast of Heroes, before that I want to wrap some things up between Sakura and Anika, Saber and Shirou, and a few other things besides those.

And don't worry: I know right now there isn't anyone in the city apart from Gil, Kirei, and possibly Bazett who have a guarantee of taking Zouken down for good. I have a plan, and so does Sakura.


	31. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate franchise it belongs to Kinoko Nasu and Type-Moon.

Different Fates

Chapter 30

Smoke rose from the ruins into the night sky, firemen and aid personnel determinedly going to and fro on their duties, the precious few injured so badly hurt that they had to be rushed away on stretchers, while the sobering many cadavers were placed in body bags before being taken away for burial. Detectives and their assistants went over the ruins with cameras and other tools, looking for any sign that could explain the murderous fire that had swept over the surrounding block barely hours ago, while policemen stood guard and kept any bystanders away.

Veiled from the eyes of mundane Humans by magic, a young lady in dark clothes made her way over to a giant in armour standing beside a chariot. Reines Archisorte El-Melloi patted her beret clean and then replaced it over her blonde hair. "Well?" Rider asked her, his tone of voice bereft of any of his usual joviality. "What do you think?"

"Whoever did this was powerful." She replied, turning to look back over the ruins. "Starting a fire with magic is actually quite easy, the same for sustaining it long enough to kill a person or to spread it out over a large area. Heating it up to melt stone and metal is more difficult, but manageable."

"But…"

"Yes." Reines agreed with a nod. "Look…the buildings in this block have been gutted. Most are two-story affairs, while a few go up to five stories. All…gone…and the corpses are all burnt black, reduced to little more than charred husks."

Rider made a thoughtful noise, but said nothing. Reines too stayed silent, and while she wasn't a particularly kind or emphatic woman even by the standards of magi, something like this didn't sit right with her.

 _I've no problems with killing people. I've done it before. This...? Why? What purpose would killing so many, and in such a flamboyant manner serve?_

 _Was it to empower their Servant? That doesn't make sense. If they have the power to do something like this, then they should be more than capable of powering their Servant on their own._

 _Who? Who could have done this? Tohsaka…? Makiri…? Einzbern…? Or one of the other Masters…?_

Reines cleared her thoughts as the other Master investigating the fire approached. "McRemitz…" she said with a nod.

"Lady Archisorte…" Bazett said and returning the nod. The two of them had met in the ruins, and while Bazett had quickly realized that Reines had merely been investigating, the other magus had jumped into assumptions and had blamed Bazett for starting the fire.

Ultimately though Lancer had pointed out if that were the case, and his Master had been plain malicious, then she – Reines – would already be dead, killed for failing to avoid sticking her nose where it didn't belong. The noblewoman was furious of course, but had calmed down after Bazett put forward her own findings as a goodwill gesture.

Rider laughed softly, patting his Master on the head as she finished recounting how she met Lancer and Bazett in the ruins. "Never assume without reason…" he said. "…it's a good lesson to learn."

"Yeah, yeah…" Reines waved it off, and then turned back to Bazett. "…did you find anything more?"

Bazett stared at her. "I wasn't aware that we were sharing information beyond what was necessary to avoid unnecessary fighting." She said coolly. "An exchange perhaps…?"

Reines made a sound of discontent but assented anyway. "Nothing…" she said unhappily. "…I've found nothing more than what you and I already knew earlier."

Bazett smiled a more than a little smugly. "Well I don't blame you." She said. "After all you're still a child, and not an Enforcer to boot. You wouldn't have much experience in collecting data outside of laboratory instrumentation and experiments."

Reines coloured angrily but said nothing. Bazett's smile grew slightly wider before she pulled a pair of amulets from a pocket and tossed them to her. They were makeshift ones, cloth and twine with the former inscribed with a rune Reines couldn't recognize. What she _could_ recognize though was the palpable…wrongness that seeped from the rune, as though something…liquid but was not was seeping into the air. "What is this?" she demanded. "A curse…?"

"Yes…" Bazett agreed. "…to be honest I'd be surprised if you found it out. I nearly didn't if Lancer hadn't sensed it himself."

"A rune of binding…?" Rider asked, and eyes turned to him. "What? It's a reasonable assumption. You said the curse was almost impossible to sense, so how else could you show it to us apart from casting it on yourself? Based on that and what I can see, you bound it to something harmless instead."

"Not bad…" Lancer said with a smirk. "…I'm actually qualified as a Caster myself, rune magic you know. How about you…?"

"Well now…" Rider said with an answering smirk. "…I could be a Caster, but I'm not really and never have been a magus."

"Oh…? That sounds interesting King of Conquerors. You could be a Caster but you're not a magus. That sounds crazy."

"It does." Rider agreed. "But it's still the truth."

"Is that right?"

The two Servants exchanged respectful smirks, while Reines walked over to a burnt-out building nearby. Bazett and the Servants looked on as she extended a hand to the ruins, her other hand holding Bazett's amulet. Several moments later and she returned. "Sorry about that…" the blonde said while giving one amulet back. "…but I had to make sure."

Bazett shrugged. "No problem…" she said. "…verify right?"

"Quite…" Reines agreed before giving a sigh. "…still, what a troublesome curse the magus behind this has. I won't be sure until I can analyse it in depth, but just from what's leaking out…"

"It's corrosive on a conceptual level." Bazett concluded as Reines trailed off. "It's…the best I can describe it would be an 'echo' of death and destruction, and nothing more. It's as though the mysteries behind the curse have no other purpose and application apart from those."

"Apt…" Reines agreed, staring flintily out over the ruins. "…it fits a magus who'd do something as senseless as…this."

"This war's heating up." Bazett said. "From here on out, we might be seeing more scenes like this. Thus far the fighting's been…tame, but with something like this happening other Masters might be emboldened to go equally or even further in pursuit of victory."

"Including you…?" Reines inquired, and Bazett glared at her. Reines didn't flinch, meeting the Enforcer's eyes bravely. "Those are nice eyes. My brother has eyes like those."

"I'm sure he does." Bazett said. "And I'm sure he'd be disappointed if you'd do anything he wouldn't do."

Reines shrugged, the tension melting out of the air. "That…" she said softly. "…that's something I can't deny, or intend to do."

"I'm glad to hear it."

"As am I…" Rider said, stepping forward and placing a hand on Reines' shoulder. "…terrible things happen in war, and war itself is a terrible thing. Ultimately it is only the purpose behind it, the purpose behind the men – and women – who stand on the frontlines that redeem it."

He paused and glanced down at Reines who looked up at him. Master and Servant stared at each other before Reines smiled reassuringly, and Rider smiled back. He then looked at Lancer and Bazett. "I agree that this war will be heating up from now on." He said. "With that said…"

"Seriously Rider…?" Reines cut in, and had a hand placed on her head for her trouble.

"Tell me Lancer…" Rider continued with a smile. "…would you care to join me for a drink tomorrow night?"

"Oh?" Lancer said with a smile, motioning for Bazett to wait. "A drink with the King of Conquerors…? Well why not? Are you buying…?"

"Of course…!" Rider replied at once. "I was the one who gave the invitation wasn't I? What kind of host imposes on his guests?"

Lancer barked out with laughter. "True enough…" he said. "…in that case we accept the invitation, don't we?"

Bazett didn't look happy, but she nodded her compliance. Her expression though, it clearly said that she expected _answers_ from her Servant later on.

* * *

"You know what?"

"No."

Anika Freiin von Derfflinger wasn't completely comfortable, but she hadn't been able to say no either. Thankfully though, Sakura only wanted to keep her close and not push things too fast, so while they slept together in her bed nothing…inappropriate had happened.

 _Not that Anika would have minded either way…though given Sakura's current mental state, pushing things beyond what they had right now was probably_ _ **NOT**_ _a good idea. And thankfully she knew that._

It felt nice though, snuggling up to each other like this. Oh they'd slept with each other in the past, usually on field duties, but nothing like sharing a bed without any real need to do so.

Not that they could get any sleep, Anika due to worries over Sakura, and Sakura over the ruins of everything she'd believed up until earlier that day.

"What's really terrifying is that those two genuinely believed they were doing the right thing." Sakura said, speaking softly while snuggled up against Anika's chest.

"The path to hell is paved with good intentions, eh?"

Sakura laughed weakly. "It is." She said, nodding against Anika. "From a purely objective perspective there's nothing wrong with my father's designs, much less my mother's lack of protest. But…"

"Do you hate them?"

Sakura didn't answer at once. "If you had asked me that earlier, I might have said yes." She finally said. "No, I would have said yes. But now…I can't. I can't hate them. No matter what mistakes they made, they're still my parents. I loved them, and I still do. And I knew that they loved me…loved us, me and my sister both."

"Sakura…"

"Mother…if she hadn't, she wouldn't have cried when sister was given away. When her mind broke after father's death…the memory she came back to…the illusion she wrapped herself in, it was all four of us: father, me, sister, and her all together again. It was a delusion, a delusion she took wretched comfort in until the day she died, but it was the only thing left to her…the most important thing…"

"And your father…"

"Father…father was cold. He and I were never close. But he cared…it wasn't his fault that he could only show it the way a magus could. But he wanted the best for us, and no matter how much of that was his duty as a magus, he still cared. And I can't hate him…I just can't."

"Your reason for being a magus was for him to be proud of you."

Sakura laughed with a bitter note of self-derision. "Selfish…" she said. "…that's just like me I suppose."

"Sakura…"

"He smiled you know." She suddenly said. "A few times in the year between sister's disappearance and his death…he smiled at me. Nothing like the smiles he gave Rin, few and brief…but he smiled. And every time he did, I felt happy."

"What will you do now?" Anika asked, and Sakura disentangled herself from Anika. The Japanese magus lay back on the pillow, one arm held against her forehead. "Will you seek revenge again? For them and your sister…?"

"No…" Sakura whispered. "…no more vengeance…earlier you said I stood on the edge…and now…remembering that…and my sister's hatred…I don't want it. It's so easy to replace my sister's face with my own. And seeing that...I don't want it. I don't want to lose everything. And most of all…I don't want my sister to lose what little she has left."

"So…?"

"I'll save my sister no matter what." Sakura said, looking sideways at Anika. "And I'll get that Zouken Matou."

Anika smiled at her. "I thought you'd given up on vengeance." She said, and Sakura smiled back.

"It's not vengeance." She said, leaning forward and resting her forehead against Anika's. "It's justice."

"Ha!" Anika barked out, pulling Sakura into an embrace. "So you'll be a hero of justice?"

"No…" Sakura replied. "…there's no such thing as true justice anyhow. It's impossible to give everyone their due. But I can do a little. And I'm going to do just that, starting with a worm that long since needs to be stepped on."

"Be careful."

"I don't need to be." Sakura said, closing her eyes and snuggling up to Anika. "I have you don't I?"

"You depend on me too much." Anika said in all seriousness, but Sakura didn't reply. After a few moments of silence she looked down and sighed at Sakura sleeping peacefully against her. "Sweet dreams Sakura."

She kissed her hair, and then closing her eyes went to sleep herself.

* * *

 _Dead…the dead covered the ground like a morbid carpet, the fallen Saxons lying limply as their blood stained their clothes and armour or soaked into the ground from wounds already beginning to rot. Sightless eyes and voiceless mouths gaped lifelessly into the sky, the ground, or at their fellow fallen, but while others might recoil from such a sight, Shirou Emiya could only look on with pity and sadness._

" _Why?" he asked in silence. "Why did they die? What were they fighting for? What did they want so badly that they left their homes only to die here?"_

 _Sound and movement behind him caught his attention, and he turned and gasped. Saber stood before him, mounted on an armoured warhorse surrounded by mounted knights in polished plate. Behind them stood rank upon rank of soldiers, spears, swords, mail and armour shining in the Sun. Banners of blue and white flew in the breeze, and wordlessly Saber raised her sword, the same golden sword he saw her wield against Berserker._

" _That sword…" Shirou thought over the sounds of soldiers cheering and raising their shields and weapons in triumph. "…I've seen it before…even before that fight…but where? Where have I…?"_

 _As he mulled it over, he heard more. There were words…sentiments…whispers of dissent barely legible over the triumphant sound of thousands._

" _The King sacrificed one of our villages."_

" _Even without sacrificing that village victory would still have been ours."_

" _What kind of King would place easy victory over the lives of his people?"_

" _The King only cares when it suits him."_

" _Do we really want a King like that?"_

" _Can a King really be King when he doesn't care for his people?"_

 _The whispers continued, and Shirou narrowed his eyes angrily. "That's not true." He thought. "Even if she abandoned a village to her enemies, she wouldn't have done it without good reason. And how can they say that she doesn't care? She's here isn't she? She defeated her people's enemies, staining her hands with blood for their sake. So how can they say she doesn't care? If she didn't care she wouldn't be here. She'd have hidden away, and let her enemies at her people. So why…?"_

Shirou slowly blinked his eyes open, fidgeting under his sheets. Turning his head he blinked twice at Saber coolly looking down at him from where she was sitting beside his bed in the morning Sun. He blinked for a third time before abruptly sitting up in surprise at her presence. "Good morning, Shirou." She said.

"Um…good morning…" he returned warily, and she tilted her head.

"Did you have a good rest?" she asked.

"Yes."

"I see." She said with a nod. She stared at him, and he stared back. This continued for a few more moments before Shirou sighed.

"I'm guessing you want something." He said.

"Yes." Saber said with a nod. "This might be the only chance I can talk frankly with you. I'd rather not darken breakfast matters with what I wish to speak with you about, nor do I wish to discuss it in the presence of your sister and consort."

"Stop calling her that." Shirou said irritably. "We're not married. She's a…uh…close friend."

"I see." Saber said with another nod. "Regardless we need to talk about this disturbing habit of yours. First there was Berserker's Master. Even after you knew she was a Master, you did not summon me…"

"She just wanted to talk." Shirou cut in but was just as quickly interrupted.

"That doesn't matter." Saber said. "Examples exist in the past of either or both parties in parley turning on the other after a bad turn. What would you have done if Berserker's Master had done so?"

"I'd have summoned you of course."

"That assumes you would have the time to do so." Saber said. "Please remember Shirou that Servants are more than Human. The speed with which a Servant can attack could easily be greater than the amount of time you have to use a command spell, much less for me to get to your side."

"Well she didn't." Shirou replied a bit testily. "In fact she offered an alliance just before you showed up…"

"And if you had refused there is a good chance she might have set Berserker on you."

Shirou narrowed his eyes at the mention of Berserker. "And if I had accepted…?" he asked to her veiled surprise. "Would you have refused to fight with Berserker?"

"I can keep control my impulses." Saber said. "And I will thank you for not questioning my loyalty to you, Master."

Shirou looked shamefaced at that, and Saber continued after a moment. "An alliance with Berserker and his Master is not something I would necessarily oppose." She said. "Berserker being who she is, I can all but guarantee she would turn on us sooner or later. That assurance actually makes her and her Master more reliable than others."

"I can believe what you say about Berserker…" Shirou said slowly. "…but surely her Master can keep her under control. And besides, Illya is my stepsister. She wouldn't…"

"You are aware of who I am, are you not?" Saber asked. "Even your relatives are not fully…"

"That's enough, Saber…!" Shirou said angrily, and she bowed.

"My apologies…" she said. "…it seems I've said too much. Just because my own sister betrayed me, it does not follow that yours would follow Morgana's example."

"No it doesn't." Shirou said sternly. "Is that all?"

"No…" she answered, and Shirou sighed. "…there is also the matter of Sakura Tohsaka. As a battle between magi I can understand you not wishing for me to get involved, but considering how quickly the situation deteriorated and dragged in the Servants present…Shirou you should take it to heart."

"In other words I shouldn't hesitate to summon you to my side whenever I encounter another Master, is that it?"

"Yes." Saber agreed. "In this war there is no such thing as battles between magi and battles between Servants, or at least the lines between the two are blurred. Shirou as your Servant one of my duties is to protect you. However you have duties to me as well, including avoiding getting into needless dangers."

"Tohsaka was the one who went…"

"But you were the one who refused to summon me…" Saber interrupted. "…and you were also the one who entered into discussions with Berserker's Master without taking precautions."

"Alright, alright..." Shirou said irritably. "…I get it already. I promise I won't take needless risks from now on, alright?"

Saber stared at him, and despite a slight sense of intimidation he stared back into her green eyes. At length she closed them and bowed. "I'll trust you then, Shirou." She said.

* * *

"You misunderstand him, Saber-chan." Taiga Fujimura said to the blonde Servant as they mused over after-breakfast tea. Classes had been cancelled for the foreseeable future considering the damage to the school, with the staff being placed on paid leave. Needless to say any irritation the 'Tiger' might have felt evaporated at the idea of free paid leave.

"I beg your pardon?" she asked in surprise. Despite the fact that the woman had a slight 'babying' perspective towards her, Saber instinctively felt that she was not to be trifled with. And there _was_ strength in her eyes and demeanour that gave the Servant an inclination to respect her.

"Shirou's not putting himself into unnecessary risk because he's disregarding you…" Taiga said. "…it's more that he doesn't want you to fight."

"What?"

Shirou however turned to Ayako who was watching TV while munching on a biscuit. "You were eavesdropping weren't you?" he asked irritably.

"No I wasn't…!" she protested. "I was going to call you for breakfast, and I just overheard."

Shirou scratched at his head and just decided to let it go. He could however feel Saber's eyes boring into him from one side. He didn't trust himself to look.

"A Servant's duty is to fight." She said simply.

"Girls shouldn't have to fight." He replied shortly, and Saber looked taken aback. Anything further was cut off with laughter from the other people around the table.

"Sorry Saber-san…" Ayako said. "…it's just that Shirou here wants to be a Hero of Justice."

Shirou flushed and looked away, Ayako grinning at the sight. "Back then, we were asked what we wanted to do in life." She continued. "He wrote down just that, and that he wanted to spend his life helping and saving people."

"Is that so?"

"Well he's gotten a good start. He is after all a vigilante called the 'Archer of Winter'." Ayako said a bit hesitantly, and Shirou looked at her in surprise. Not so much that she'd revealed it, considering it was tame in the face of the existence of magic to say nothing of the Holy Grail War.

No, what was surprising was the pity and sadness in her voice at the title.

"Ayako…?"

"You're probably thinking what I'm thinking." Saber said. "You should say it. You are after all, in his own words, a close friend."

Ayako looked at him, and he blushed and looked away. Ayako blushed herself. "Shirou…" she said after a pause. "…do you really think that you're helping people?"

Shirou looked at her in surprise, but she continued before he could say nothing. "No that's wrong." She corrected. "You are helping and saving people. But…is it really just? True you're taking down criminals and other lowlifes, but…are you really any different from them? You're still breaking the law like they are. Laws are flawed, and the same goes for the people behind them and those enforce them, but at least there's responsibility above and behind them. You though…"

She trailed off, and Shirou looked away. "No…" he said. "…I've known for a long time that in my own way I'm just another criminal. Nothing like them, but still the same…but…what else can I do? It's the only way I know of helping others."

Taiga looked sadly at Ayako, who kept her face down towards the table. "I won't ask you give up on your dream." The girl eventually said. "But…think on it won't you? I'm sure…if you put your mind on it, you can find a way. A just way to make your dream come true, alright…?"

Ayako looked up with a smile, and reaching forward took his hand and squeezed. "Please…?" she said, and Shirou smiled and blushed.

"Alright, alright…" he said, rubbing his head. "…really…this is playing dirty you know. Using our relationship against me like this…"

Ayako and Taiga laughed at that, and even Saber managed a small smile. Ayako noticed it and had a thought. "Hey Shirou…" she began. "…can I ask you for something?"

"You just did."

There was more laughter at that, Shirou joining in this time. "What is it?" he asked.

Ayako glanced at Saber. "Shirou…" she said. "…promise me you won't be reckless. Summon Saber if you have to."

"Ayako that's…!"

"As hard as it is to believe…" she cut in with an apologetic glance at Saber. "…no offence Saber-san…"

"None taken…"

"She is or was King Arthur." Ayako finished, turning to face Shirou again. "She's fought in war and battle before. She's a _**legend**_ Shirou. I'm sure she can take of herself, and protect you all at the same time. And besides, Master and Servant are supposed to support each other right?"

Shirou looked uncomfortable, but Ayako continued to smile. "Please…?" she asked, and Shirou caved in.

"Alright, alright…" he said resignedly before smiling at her. "…you really do play dirty. But since you're asking, I'll do it. I promise."

Ayako's smile widened. And while he'd seen her smile before, this was the first he saw her with such a smile, and the first time it made him feel so thankful at her smile. "Thank you." She said. "That's all I'm asking for."

"You're welcome."

* * *

A/N

They were just sharing a bed so get your minds out of the gutter.

Unlike most people I refuse to think that Tokiomi and Aoi were ignorant of canon Sakura's fate. That seems unlikely in the extreme, considering that Aoi and Kariya were close friends and he'd undoubtedly have told her at least once he learned that Sakura had been given to Zouken. Also Tokiomi is a magus, and it's a backstabbing society where pursuit of knowledge is paramount. Even AU Sakura is caught in the politics of the Association and the noble families, as I've explained (and described in-story) in past chapters, no need to rehash it.

With that said, I won't unilaterally condemn either or both of them (as happens in a few fics I've read but won't name). First of all they're dead, not much point left in going after them. Next, the world (both IRL and in the Nasuverse) is rarely if ever black and white. The road to hell is paved with good intentions after all.

Feast of Heroes countdown begins…now.


	32. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate franchise it belongs to Kinoko Nasu and Type-Moon.

Different Fates

Chapter 31

"So…" Anika began over breakfast. "…what's your plan?"

Sakura paused in the act of taking tea, and set her teacup down on its saucer. "I'm thinking about it." She replied. "Right now the Holy Grail War is on the backburner. The priority is taking down Zouken Matou. However…"

"You can't take him lightly." Anika concluded, and Sakura nodded her agreement.

"Quite…" she said. "…old magi are powerful, and Zouken is well over a century if not more old. Furthermore he'll have the advantage of fighting in his home territory, and at the end we might be forced to take the fight into his workshop. That puts us at a disadvantage."

"No man's land and then a fortress, eh…?" Anika said. "Troublesome…"

"Indeed…" Sakura agreed, buttering a slice of toast. "…and I've no doubt he knows that I know of his treachery. He's probably digging in right now, breeding more of his vile monstrosities and setting up traps and boundary fields to batter and wear us down, until by the time we reach his last redoubt we'll barely be strong enough to engage him in person…and without the ability to weather a final counterattack."

"And there's your sister." Anika said. "I don't fancy getting attacked from the rear while in hostile territory and facing fortress guns in front."

Sakura and Archer laughed at that, and Anika smiled. "Interesting choice of words…" Sakura said, biting down on her toast. "…still, I've a plan. The only problems are…"

She trailed off and Anika and Archer stared at her. She finished chewing and swallowed, before taking a drink of tea. "…collateral damage…" she said. "…and of course if my sister is inside the Matou territory…"

Archer narrowed his eyes in thought, a nagging suspicion building in his mind as he considered the possible strategies Sakura might have thought of. "No…" he finally ventured. "…I do not believe your sister or even Zouken Matou will be inside."

"What?"

"Most likely Zouken will be sitting the siege out somewhere safe, just in case you actually succeed in breaking his defences." He replied. "With that said, he won't be too far away either, but close enough that should you break against his defences he'll be able to come and taunt you just before you die, or worse."

Sakura nodded slowly, her eyes narrow. "And my sister…?" she asked.

"The same…" Archer said. "…as much as it pains me to say and point this out, she is our enemy's great experiment in fusing Matou and Einzbern mysteries. My apologies for my choice of words, but bluntly put I doubt if he'd risk his prize specimen in line battle."

Sakura nodded again. "That certainly seems plausible." She said with a note of tightly-controlled anger.

Anika and Archer stayed quiet, Sakura drinking tea in silence. At length she spoke up. "I agree that Zouken will keep my sister out of the battle, and that he'd be skulking somewhere else while we attack his home." She said. "With that said I don't think he'll be able to do much less would even think of moving all of his facilities, his other research materials, and whatnot away in such a short amount of time without drawing potentially hostile – or acquisitive – attention from the other magi in the city."

"Yes…" Anika agreed. "…research material in transit between workshops is particularly vulnerable to being seized by fellow practitioners."

Sakura nodded. "Pragmatism and prudence drives him to be elsewhere in case the worst happens…" she continued. "…but that just it: it's the worst. He'll probably be anticipating a sweet victory torturing me like he tortured my sister. He'll have everything except my sister and himself inside his home territory."

Sakura's eyes glittered. "The only problem now is collateral." She said. "I'll…have to think on this some more."

Archer and Anika nodded, and Sakura leaned back in her seat, letting the tea fumes soothe her mind.

* * *

Rin Matou woke up, huddled against a cold and dank stone wall in a back-alley, the stink of rot filling her nostrils. And not the kind of rot that sets in in the underbelly of a city, that of rotting garbage and refuse, but the rot of corpses, of dark and wet places that never see the light of the Sun, where foul and twisted things breed and nest, and where the souls and bodies of men are eaten away until nothing is left.

She knew that smell well, having been part of it for so long.

But she never expected to find it outside of her home, or a morgue or slaughterhouse, much less out in the city. Not even in the dead-end streets behind the prosperous façade of civilization.

The smell came from the corpses around her, their clothes and general appearance marking them out as nothing more than the poor and homeless every city has. They probably got too close during the previous night, while she lay in stupor from her body's exertions and torment, only to be killed without their killer even being aware of it.

Rin whimpered at the sight, hugging her legs to herself. The anger and hatred she'd felt last night, which had led her to torch an entire block and kills dozens if not over a hundred people, wilted away at the sight of worms slowly but visibly eating the bodies of the dead in front of her.

 _Let's go Rin…let's go from here…with your sister and your mother…let's…be…happy…together…_

Rin whimpered again, shaking her head with her eyes wide with denial.

 _The man keeled over backwards, landing with a sick sound on the floor. Flesh bulged and contorted unnaturally, exploding in places as worms burst out, ravenously eating their dead host's form._

" _Get up…" the girl whispered, purple eyes wide with disbelief. "…get up…"_

 _The man didn't get up. He never would again. She walked closer, purple eyes staring at the dead man, his half-eaten face transfixed into a satisfied expression born of delusion. Slowly but steadily, disbelief turned to anger, the girl's eyes and face twisting with emotion._

" _I said get up!" Rin shouted, kicking at the corpse. It gave way slightly, rotting blood and ichor oozing out, worms slithering out with them. The girl briefly recoiled at the sight, but then the anger came back, and screaming with rage she kicked the corpse again…and again…and again…_

" _Why are you dead?" she screams. "Why? Answer me! Get up and answer! Why? Why? Why? Why are you dead? Why did you make me hope? Why did you make me believe? Get up! Answer me!"_

Rin shakily got to her feet, sliding up along the wall and edging along it towards the corridor. She ran. She had to get away from there, before someone caught her. What had she done? They didn't deserve that. They weren't part of what had happened to her. They probably only wanted to help, seeing a schoolgirl who might have taken an overdose, or worse had been raped.

And she'd killed them. She might not have known what she was doing, but it didn't change the fact: she killed them.

She burst out into a busy street, slamming nearly out of control into the safety railing. As people stared and muttered at the sight of her, Rin belatedly realized her ragged appearance with her clothes stained with soot, dirt, and from the look of things, dry…something…

 _The girl stopped kicking the corpse, now lying in a puddle of leaked blood and ichor. Worms fed in frenzy, unfeeling purple eyes watching on. "What an idiot…" she finally said. "…to go against grandfather's will…"_

Rin doubled over at the memory, retching violently. " _I'm a monster._ " She thought. " _In the end…I'm just a puppet…dancing to his tune whenever he plays it or otherwise lashing out like rabid dog with no real purpose at all._ "

The muttering around her grew stronger, and a few worried individuals even came closer.

"Miss, are you alright?" one of them asked.

"Should we call an ambulance? Or the police…?"

"Do you need help?"

"I'll be fine." She gasped out, staggering away down at the street. Prana flowed through her magic circuits, mixing with her voice as she tried to use magic to get them to forget about her. Too much…or rather she was too shaken for fine control.

Blood streaked down her cheeks from her eyes, dripping down onto her clothes or onto the ground, Irisviel von Einzbern's Mystic Eyes of Binding – unused in life and carried over in a flawed fashion into this twisted rebirth – coming to life. All froze as their memories of the past few minutes were erased, but this turned into disaster as drivers lost control of their cars, or pedestrians were frozen in place as they crossed the street.

As screams, screeching tires, and violent crashes reverberated through the air, Rin Matou fled, blood and tears flowing freely.

 _Monster….monster…monster…they only wanted to help…he did his best…you killed them…you killed him…you killed them all._

* * *

Shirou Emiya walked out of the shower refreshed, the feeling of clean clothes on freshly-washed skin a welcome one. Closing the door behind him he turned…and nearly ran into his Servant. And she looked rather serious.

 _Not again…she'd look a lot nicer if she smiled more._

"Can I help you?" he asked politely.

"It's just something I forgot to mention earlier." She replied, and Shirou sighed.

"And what's that?"

"Your mentor, Rin Matou…" Saber said much to Shirou's discomfort. "…as I understand from your narration during the previous night, you interfered in her attack on Sakura Tohsaka, and assisting in her and her friend's escape."

"Yes I did." Shirou said shortly, and beginning to walk away. Saber followed after him. "Do you have something against that?"

"Not at all…" she replied to his surprise. "…as I understand from your narration, she was simply put lost to her anger and would have killed her sister in blind rage if not for your actions. That is something worthy of praise."

"Thanks…I think…" Shirou fumbled, and Saber smiled at him. It was like the Sun rising.

"I am praising you Shirou." She said. "I imagine you were friendly with each other outside of a master-student relationship?"

"That's right."

"Then it is only to be expected for friends to help each other." Saber said with a nod. "And no matter how she might see it, you were only acting as a friend should when you stopped her from doing something she would regret later on."

Shirou sighed. "That's the problem isn't it?" he asked. "How she might see it?"

Saber looked sad and nodded. "Yes." She said. "Your actions were entirely meet, however it is likely she would not see it as such. She might see it as betrayal, tinted her perspective as it is by her anger towards her sister."

"It wasn't Tohsaka-san's fault what happened to her." Shirou said unhappily. "She was just a child! What could she have done? If anyone is to blame it should have been her parents, and especially that 'grandfather' of hers!"

"I do not dispute that." Saber said. "However I am well aware how…emotion can cloud the reasoning of men. So many of my own…"

Shirou paused and looked at her. She still wore a stoic expression, but there was more, hidden in the well-like depths of her eyes. There was sorrow there, and regret. She would not let it show, not so openly, but it was there. "Sorry…" Shirou said. "…I forgot that with your history, you'd know about people losing to their emotions."

"Quite…" Saber agreed. "…with that said I would suggest being very wary. As your mentor Rin Matou – assuming she turns against you – would know you and your magic quite well. It would be quite easy for her to use what she knows against her."

"She's a Master." Shirou said unhappily. "She'd turn against us sooner or later."

"Yes, there is that. However as her student you could also…"

"No…" Shirou interrupted. "…I can't turn what I know about her against her. Because of everything that's happened recently, it looks like I don't know anything about her at all. And I can't blame her for not opening up either: what's happened to her isn't something you just talk about after all. And even if I had pressed…"

Shirou trailed off, and he sighed. "Some hero I am…" He said bitterly. "…I couldn't even help my friend and teacher. And I can't even say I tried."

"Shirou…"

Shirou glanced at Saber and sighed. "Well I'll be careful." He said. "I still might be able to help her, but I can't do that if she or someone else kills me, right?"

Saber nodded and Shirou smiled weakly. "Then…" he said. "…I'll be counting on you when the time comes, alright?"

Saber smiled. "As you say…" she said. "…Shirou."

* * *

Archer stared.

Rider stared back.

Archer sighed. "Wait here." He said, and walked back inside the house leaving Rider and his Master outside the gate. Proceeding to the living room he found his Master lounging on the couch while Baroness Derfflinger sat reading in one chair.

"So what did they want?" Sakura asked.

"They want to talk apparently." Archer replied, and Sakura and Anika shared perplexed glances. "You won't see them?"

Sakura crossed her arms and thought it over. Between her short hair and different attire – Rin's usual casual attire was a long-sleeved shirt of red over a black mini-skirt whereas Sakura favoured a red long-sleeved blouse under a black apron and skirt (though they both favoured black knee socks apparently) – she looked very different to Archer's usual Master. They had the same thoughtful expression though. "No…" she finally said. "…I'll see them. Flora, prepare orange juice and sweets if you please."

 _Yes my lady._

Archer nodded even as Flora responded telepathically, making his way back to the gates where Rider and his Master waited. Again he stared, Rider looking…unusual for lack of a better word in a shirt labelled ' **ADMIRABLE** ' in bold and all caps over blue jeans. His Master on the other hand looked pretty much like a typical aristocratic magus down to the stereotypical haughty expression.

"She'll see you." He said while opening the gate and letting them pass.

"Splendid…!" Rider said with a grin, walking in followed by his Master. The young woman looked around a few times and nodded with apparent approval.

 _So she can sense Sakura's defences without too much effort, eh? Not bad at all little lady._

Archer escorted them into the living room, Flora following – having stepped aside to allow Rider, Archer, and the former's Master in first – after them with a tray carrying several glasses with ice, a pitcher of orange juice, and a platter of sweetmeats. Sakura and Anika stood as their guests arrived. "Welcome Lady Archisorte." The former said. "This is an unexpected pleasure."

"Thank you for your welcome…" Reines returned, momentarily confused as to how to address Sakura. "…Dame Tohsaka."

Sakura laughed at that. "I suppose I would be called that as a member of Order of the Red Eagle…" she conceded while gesturing for her guests to sit. "…still I'm not married, so my apologies if that style feels a bit…inappropriate."

"True…" Reines laughed as she took a seat opposite her hostess. "…then how may I address you?"

"Ms. Tohsaka will suffice." Sakura replied, and Reines nodded. All seated, Rider immediately poured himself a full glass of orange juice, and drank half of it at once.

"Nice place you have around here." He commented.

"I suppose so." Sakura agreed. "This is the family home, so the accumulated…bric-a-brac of entire generations of Tohsaka tend to pile up. It's a bit cluttered for my taste though. I've gotten too used to relatively simple living at the Clock Tower dorms."

Reines chuckled with sympathy. "Yes that makes sense." She agreed. "You've lived there since you were a child, didn't you?"

"Yes…" Sakura said softly, her eyes far away. "…yes I did."

"My apologies…" Reines immediately said. "…it seems I asked something inappropriate."

"There's no need." Sakura said, pouring drinks for her guests (or in Rider's case a refill), Anika, and then herself. "It's the truth after all, and it's better than living alone in an empty house."

"I see." Reines said, dropping the topic. Sakura took a drink from her glass, sitting in silence as her guests – well Rider – helped himself to her offered sweets. At length she spoke up.

"So…" she began. "…how may I help you Lady Archisorte?"

Reines set her glass down before speaking. "Rider here…" she said and indicating her Servant with a gesture. "…has a proposition."

"Oh?"

Sakura turned to the giant Servant who grinned at her. "Well it's less of a proposition and more of an invitation really." He said.

"Invitation…?" Sakura echoed. "To what…?"

"Why, to a Feast of Heroes of course!" Rider responded grandly. "A gathering of the heroes who answered the call of seven Masters, to discuss their goals and purpose, and perhaps to determine who amongst us is the most worthy of the Holy Grail!"

Silence met his proclamation, Reines looking away while twirling a lock of blonde hair, while Anika, Sakura, and Archer gaped at Rider. Flora being Flora, she just stood there waiting for a command from her mistress.

At length, Archer stirred. "That has to be the most insane idea I've ever heard." He said while Anika and Sakura exchanged glances.

"Archer…" Sakura said admonishingly while waving him to silence. "…Rider, are you serious?"

"Of course I am!" Rider replied. "What point is there in speaking without meaning? Truly as Archer said, a gathering of heroes as what I propose is unheard of in this contest, the Holy Grail meant to be won by feat of arms after all. However I believe that great heroes such as ourselves can and should strive to achieve victory without unnecessary bloodshed, perhaps even without any bloodshed at all."

"That's impossible." Archer said. "And speaking of bloodshed, you're not really one to speak of avoiding it, should you King of Conquerors?"

"Archer…!"

Rider laughed. "No, I suppose not." He agreed. "Still, I strove to avoid bloodshed whenever I could, and I would do so again. There was and still is no need to stain history with hatred."

"Is that so?" Archer said disbelievingly.

"Archer, that's enough." Sakura ordered. "King of Conquerors, I apologize for my Servant's lack of manners."

"No, it's alright." Rider said. "I can't deny that I have blood on my hands. But this is neither the time nor place to discuss such a matter. No, if we're to discuss it, I daresay we should do it tonight, at the Einzbern castle, in attendance with the other Masters and Servants along with all our motivations and goals."

"Einzbern Castle…?" Anika echoed. "Then they've agreed to this?"

"Not yet…" Rider said with a smile. "…I plan to invite them last."

"In other words…" Sakura said with a knowing smile. "…you intend to impose on them, such that that little girl will have no choice but to go along. Not that I think she'd ever refuse: spin it as a party and like all children she'll probably jump at the opportunity."

"You shouldn't call her a little girl." Anika said with a frown. "You remember what happened the last time."

"Yes, yes…" Sakura said. "…have you invited any of the others, King of Conquerors?"

"Lancer and his Master have already agreed." Rider said. "And after this, I intend to visit the Emiya boy's home and invite him and Saber."

Anika looked at Sakura who kept her face carefully calm. At length she sighed and nodded. "I have a counteroffer, King of Conquerors." She said with a small smile. "Would you care to consider it?"

"A counteroffer to an invitation…?" the giant rumbled with a curious note. "Well let's hear it then."

"It's simple really." Sakura said. "I'll accept this invitation, but only if you tell the Emiya boy that I'd like to speak with him tonight, at this little gathering of yours."

Anika glanced at Sakura, who looked oddly melancholy. "Just speak with him…?" Rider echoed with a smile, and Sakura nodded.

"Yes, I just want to speak with him that's all."

Rider gazed at her for a few more moments and then nodded. "Very well then…" he said. "…I shall deliver your message, and in exchange expect your presence tonight. Of course, we will be under parley so no blood will be spilled, you know that right little lady?"

"Yes, I know that." Sakura said, and Rider nodded. He got to his feet, followed by Reines.

"Well then…" the giant said. "…thank you for your hospitality, but we shall take our leave. We'll be seeing you tonight then."

Sakura nodded, getting to her feet and asking Archer to escort them out. "Will you really just talk to him?" Anika asked Sakura once they heard the front door closed. Sakura sat back down and took a biscuit to nibble on before answering.

"I won't fight him." She said. "But it won't just be a simple talk. Nothing's as simple as it used to be, eh Anika?"

Sakura turned her head to smile at the baroness who smiled back and reached down to twirl a lock of Sakura's dark hair. "I wonder if things ever were." She said. "Just another nugget of wisdom of the world we magi have unlocked I guess."

Sakura chuckled and nodded. "It really is." She agreed, and Anika laughed as well.

* * *

"So what do you think of her, that Tohsaka?" Rider asked Reines as they walked down the street away from the Tohsaka property.

"I used to think of her as an upstart brat, an orphan who just got lucky." Reines replied with a smirk. "Now though…"

"Go on…"

"She's still an upstart…" Reines bluntly continued. "…but at least she's no longer a brat."

Rider burst out laughing. "Don't underestimate upstarts little lady." He said. "They used to call me one, by both my enemies in Macedonia and Persia alike. And look how far I went."

"I don't need to." She said. "One look at that insufferable brother of mine will be enough."

Rider laughed again. "He's rather cranky isn't he?" he remarked. "He didn't use to be like that."

It took a moment for the comment to sink in, and then Reines glanced sharply at her Servant with her mouth open slightly in surprise. Rider noticed and glanced at her. "What's wrong?" he asked, and she shook her head.

"No, it's nothing." She said, but inwardly her mind was awhirl.

 _He talks as if he knew Waver as a boy. That…that's not possible is it? A Servant is after all a 'copy' of a specific Heroic Spirit as recorded in the Throne of Heroes, and the memories and experiences of each incarnation is deleted upon the Servant's death. The Servant Rider my brother had during the Fourth Holy Grail War…_

… _he was killed by Archer wasn't he? His memories of Waver…they should have vanished with him._

Reines cautiously looked at her Servant walking beside her. " _Maybe I'm thinking too much._ " She thought to herself. " _Rider being Rider, he probably just said his assumption about Waver's childhood, well adolescence as fact. Yes, that's probably it. There's no way Rider could have his, no his previous incarnation's memories._ "

"You're not going to be trouble, will you Reines?" Rider suddenly asked. "When we get to Emiya's place that is?"

"Waver talks too much." She said at once.

"He's only worried."

"Fine…and no, I won't cause trouble." she said. "I agreed to let you hold this insane gathering of yours, and I'm not going to shame myself by sabotaging you while you arrange it. And besides…it's too troublesome."

"Getting revenge for your uncle…?"

"Do you disapprove?"

"No…" Rider said. "…if he'd been killed by an assassin's knife or by poison, I'd support you. But he died in battle didn't he, during the previous Holy Grail War?"

"He knew the risks." Reines agreed. "And Kiritsugu Emiya is dead. What's the point in getting revenge against someone who's already dead? And also…"

"Go on…"

 _In truth…when this war started…I did think of going after Emiya's boy. But after you became my Servant…after Waver made me study your history…your life…your legend…after those dreams…_

Reines stopped walking, her mind recalling a memory of her Servant's that came to her in a dream, of how after a great victory against the Persians the Macedonians had sacked the Persian camp, sparing only the royal pavilions of the fled Darius III, belonging as they did by right to the victorious King.

 _They stood there, women and children, eunuchs and maidservants, staring apprehensively at the redheaded King at whose mercy then now lived or died. One of them, a breathtakingly-beautiful woman in finely-spun and richly-decorated robes embellished with jewels, stepped forward. Fear was evident in her face, and yet she stepped forward, daring the King's Companion warriors who laid hands on sword hilts at her approach._

 _And yet she approached undaunted, sinking to one knee, and spoke in a soft yet strong voice. A servant fearfully translated the queen's words into Greek, introducing her as Darius's queen, and how she offered herself as a hostage and more if that was what the victor desired, asking only for mercy for Darius' other wives, and for their and her children, and for the servants that accompanied them._

 _The King raised his hands, beckoning for the Companions to relax. And then, to the surprise of all, he knelt down, and raised the queen to her feet. And he assured them, that despite being the victor having the right to do as he wished, he would not impose on them, and they would be shown respect and honour due to their station, and should they need for anything, all they would have to do is ask._

 _And the queen bowed with gratitude and dignity, followed by the other wives and children, and their servants, the great King leaving having gained more than lesser kings would have in his place._

Reines smiled. "I'll beat Emiya into the ground if I have to." She said with a raised fist for emphasis, and Rider laughed. She took it in stride, and continued undaunted. "But for anything else other than the needs of the war…I won't hold his father against him. I'm better than that. Isn't that right, King of Conquerors?"

"Yes, you're certainly better that that Reines."

* * *

A/N

No, I'm not sure if Iri had Mystic Eyes of Binding like Illya but it's not unreasonable to assume that she had and simply never used them. But since Rin's…fusion with Iri isn't perfect, using those Mystic Eyes causes her eyes to bleed.

I _**MIGHT**_ write a sequel to this when it's done, but I'm not doing a prequel. It'll just be a rehash of Fate/Zero with minor dialogue changes and a few added scenes (like Rin above savaging Kariya's corpse before saying the same thing as Sakura did in canon), so no. I might as well write a sequel/finish my other stories for all the effort I'd have to put into it. Probably _Moonlit Fate_ …


	33. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate franchise it belongs to Kinoko Nasu and Type-Moon.

Different Fates

Chapter 32

"I'm surprised."

"I beg your pardon?"

Saber looked at Shirou curiously as they made their way back to the latter's living room after showing Rider and his Master out. "I didn't think you'd accept Rider's invitation." Shirou answered, heading into the kitchen as Saber took a seat at the table. Given that the kitchen was right next to the living room, it took only a slight raise of volume to continue the conversation.

"Rider is the King of Conquerors." Saber replied. "He gave his word that this would be a peaceful gathering with no ulterior motives. Without just cause a King should not doubt a fellow King's word."

"I see." Shirou said while preparing tea for them both

"It's true that I've always advised prudence and caution on your part Shirou." Saber continued. "But all the same there is no need for needless paranoia. To the overly-cautious, nothing is possible, just as much as reckless boldness is nothing less than a self-destructive wish on one's part."

"Yes, yes…" Shirou said as he returned with tea and some biscuits. "…here you go."

Saber nodded her thanks before taking her cup and raising it to her lips. "Though there is one thing to be cautious about." She said.

"Tohsaka…?"

"Yes." Saber said with a nod, and Shirou crossed his arms with a sound of thought. "Rider did say that she agreed to keep to the truce of parley, but still…we must be careful."

"I saved Tohsaka-san's life. And that of her friend's too." Shirou said softly. "I'd like to think that counts for something with her. She didn't seem like someone evil to me, just…a girl lashing out because of her lost family. Hopefully…it will count for something. Maybe even…"

Shirou sighed, trailing off and shaking his head. "You hope that by saving her life…" Saber said. "…she'll give up her grudge on you? As much as I hate to say it, that seems like wishful thinking on your part, Shirou."

"Maybe it is." He agreed. "But I don't think it's wrong. Even if my dad killed hers, what's the point in revenge? It won't bring anyone back. It won't bring her family back. She'll probably just lose more in the long run."

"Haunted by the blood on her hands…" Saber murmured. "…and with nothing to show for it…for the rest of her life…? I sympathize, Shirou, but sometimes…people can be stupid too, and in a bad way."

Shirou laughed grimly. "Is that praise?" he asked. "I'm stupid in a good way, is that what you're saying?"

Saber smiled. "Perhaps…" she said evasively, and Shirou laughed again. And then his expression turned grim.

"I'll believe in the best from Tohsaka-san tonight." He said. "But…if Rin comes…and they start fighting again…I'll step between them. Sisters…family shouldn't fight each other. In fact people shouldn't fight _at all_. Nothing is ever born from fighting, you only lose more. Isn't that right King Arthur?"

Saber was silent, staring in the green of her tea. "A world without war…" she softly answered. "…it's nothing more than a dream. And like all dreams…when people wake up…"

"Maybe it is…" Shirou agreed sadly. "…because when people fight with weapons…you also need to pick up weapons to stop them."

"Is that your wish Shirou?" Saber asked. "A world with lasting peace…? The strength to end all the fighting once and for all…? A hero…a King's strength…?"

"I don't know." He replied. "I still don't know my wish even now. But right now…I'll keep people who can't be trusted from reaching the Grail. Right now…I don't trust Tohsaka or Rin to get it. And I especially don't trust that King of Conquerors with it."

Shirou chuckled and turned to Saber. "He's nice enough…" he said with a small smile. "…but he'd probably wish to conquer the world again. That's not exactly a good wish for the Grail is it?"

"Maybe…" Saber said, returning the smile. "…but do you really think that mine is?"

Shirou faltered at that, even more so as Saber looked back down into her tea, her eyes far away. "I'll trust you, Saber." He said lamely. "But I don't think you're the type to throw the world into chaos for your own sake."

"That's very gratifying Shirou." Saber said with a sad smile. "True…you can trust in me that much. Still…you should withhold judgment for now, or at least until we hear from the other Masters and Servants tonight. And who knows? Maybe you can save those two sisters from each other."

"Yes…hopefully…" Shirou agreed.

"Everything will turn out fine." Saber said. "Tonight at least…your sister seems decent, and with so many Servants and Masters present even that Berserker wouldn't think of turning her sword on truce."

"Yeah, I guess that's true."

* * *

"No…you can't…"

Illya looked up from her cake and looked opposite the table, at her Servant who lay asleep on a couch. The two of them had spent most of the day – as usual – wandering around the city, the Servant having developed a fascination for the 'unsettling yet exotic wonders' of the modern era. Illya didn't really mind, she had a lot of money, so eating out and buying toys and anything else that caught her and Berserker's fancy (within reason she wouldn't buy a car for instance) wasn't really an issue.

Today they'd come home after an early dinner out, Berserker quickly getting absorbed in a garish magazine called 'Weekly Shounen Jump' or something. It wasn't long before she fell asleep though, from boredom or something else Illya didn't know or care, the little girl minding her own readings until she got an urge for something sweet.

"…no…don't let him get up…get him while he's down…gut him like a pig…" Berserker murmured, and Illya sighed. No doubt the Servant was imagining something from her magazine, and was dreaming about it. A silver fork cut into the slice of strawberry shortcake, and then stabbed into the serving. Illya raised it to her open mouth…

…as thunder boomed and shook the castle around her. The fork, the serving, the saucer, and of course the rest of the cake fell to the ground with a splatter, crash, and tinkle of breaking china and falling silver. "Ah! My cake…!" Illya exclaimed as Berserker woke up.

"Huh? What?" she said softly and blearily rubbing at an eye. "Wait…a Servant…? Here…?"

Illy however didn't care much for that. No, her concern was the spilled cream and confectionary that was now smeared on the ground. "UNFORGIVABLE…!" she shouted, getting to her feet and storming in the direction of the newly-arrived presence.

There was a flash of light as Berserker donned her armour, and as she followed she took a glance at the sweet spilled on the ground. She shared a glance at Sella as they passed each other, the homunculus giving the Servant a shrug as she headed off to clean the spilled sweet. Sighing at her Master's childish nature – getting angry over a spilled sweet over the fact that an enemy had come to attack them at their home – Berserker sped up her pace.

Illya didn't slow down even as Berserker caught up, slamming doors open before she arrived at the landing above the grand staircase leading up from the entrance hall. "What fool dares?" she shouted over the railing.

"Hello there!" Rider shouted back, illuminated by the light of the Moon shining down from what used to be the ceiling…which now lay in pieces on the entrance floor.

"My ceiling…!" Illya gaped in horror, while Berserker stifled a laugh.

"You…" she gasped out at the Servant below. "…you…you…you really know how to make an entrance, don't you?"

"The chariot couldn't fit through the door…" Rider responded in a shout. Berserker absently noted the other Servant's Master looking around her at the ruins of the ceiling with detached (or veiled) worry, as well as the two big barrels in the chariot with them.

 _What could that be?_

"…and I figured, magi being magi, they could probably fix a roof with less trouble than ordinary people would."

Berserker burst out laughing, absent-mindedly grabbing her Master and planting an armoured hand over her mouth. "Yeah, I'm sure they can do that." She said. "Then…looking like that I'm guessing that you're not here to fight? And what's in those barrels?"

"No, I'm here to have a drink. Care to join in?"

"A drink…?" Berserker echoed, stumped for the first time. "Really…?"

"Really…!" Rider replied, grabbing one barrel and lifting it up over a shoulder. "I even invited some of the others along. The more the merrier, and since we're all Heroic Spirits, I daresay we should get together as equals at least before one of us dies. Well…most of us…"

Berserker laughed again before waving Leysritt off, who stood nearby with her halberd relaxed but ready. She then let her Master go, but before Illya could say something placed the same gauntleted hand on her head. "Think of it as a party." She said with a wink, and Illya puffed up angrily.

"Don't treat me like a child!" she snapped, and then turned to Rider over the railing. "Hey you big oaf…! You said that you invited the others didn't you? Will onii-chan be coming?"

"Who…?"

"She means Saber and that Emiya boy." Berserker added helpfully, and Rider made a sound of comprehension.

"Oh them…!" he said. "Yeah, I invited them. They'll be along soon enough I saw them on the way. Archer and his Master and her friend were also on the way, and probably Lancer and his Master too."

"Humph…" Illya scoffed before walking away. "…fine…follow me…"

"Big oaf…?" Reines echoed as the little girl walked away. "Are you really going to take that in stride?"

Berserker shrugged from her place on the landing above, while Rider laughed before placing a hand on Reines' back and urging her along. "Well…" he said. "…I've been called worse, and I did tear part of her house down. Let it be, let it be."

"Humph…fine…"

* * *

The two parties froze as they encountered each other at the junction between the mountain road and the private road leading into the forested Einzbern property. Archer immediately positioned himself in front of Anika and Sakura, while Saber did likewise for Shirou. After a few moments though Sakura pushed past Archer while Saber tensed herself as the other magus took a few steps closer.

The silence stretched, and then Shirou did as Sakura did stepping past his Servant and coming closer. "Why?" Sakura asked simply, her voice neutral.

"Why?" Shirou echoed.

"Why did you save Anika and me?" Sakura asked. "I was trying to kill you just minutes before that, and from the look of things you're at least an acquaintance of my…my sister. So why…?"

"Hmm…" Shirou began. "…true you were trying to kill me, but I've got nothing against you. Also…I don't believe in revenge myself."

"Really…?"

"I believe in justice." Shirou replied, and Sakura looked taken aback. "Eye for an eye…you kill me for your father, but will he come back? No, he won't. Sorry if that make you angry but…well that's my reasoning why even though you tried to kill me, I won't go after you for it. Maybe for other reasons – like being an enemy Master – but not for trying to kill me, even if only because it won't change anything if I do."

"Is that so?" Sakura said softly, and Shirou smiled weakly.

"And also…" he began. "…well…I want to save people. So I saved you from your sister, but…I think that's only on the surface. Because deep down…I know that your sister doesn't really want to kill you, so I think…I might have…no I wanted to save her from doing something she'd regret later on."

"Really…?" Sakura said softly, her blue eyes fixed on Shirou's golden ones. "Do you know her so well that you can say that?"

Shirou's smile fell, and his expression turned grim. "No…" he said. "…I guess not. But even so…"

"Humph…" Sakura scoffed. "…that's what I thought. Wanting to save people…? How childish…"

Stepping forward, Sakura reached behind her and Saber tensed. "Shirou…!" she said, only to be forestalled by a raised hand of Shirou's.

"Sakura…!" Archer and Anika said at the same time, but Sakura ignored them.

Instead she slowly drew a dirk from behind her, and then taking Shirou's hand, closed the surprised boy's hand over it. "Still…" she said. "…you saved mine and Anika's lives. I owe you for that. If you ever need help, just bring that with you and ask. But don't think it's because of that that I've stopped looking for revenge against you."

"Huh? Why then…?"

Sakura smiled cryptically, and walked towards the Einzbern road. "I have my reasons." She said. "Come on everyone, Rider's waiting. A King shouldn't be kept waiting, isn't that right?"

Everyone else looked at each other and then entered the Einzbern road. " _You took one hell of a risk there._ " Anika said to Sakura in German, and she laughed.

"So I did." She replied in Japanese. "But…! Consider it a last act of recklessness before I change for the better."

"Is it really?" Anika asked sceptically. "Oh I don't doubt you're changing for the better, _that was very…mature back there_ …but recklessness?"

"I prefer to think of myself as being _bold_ from here on out." Sakura replied primly. "There's a difference."

"I was afraid you'd say something like that."

* * *

"You people are late!" Rider shouted jovially as Leysritt showed Shirou and Sakura's party in, the Humans staring warily at the big halberd the homunculus was carrying.

" _Can you see how big that thing is?_ " Shirou thought to himself. " _And she's carrying it like it's nothing at all!_ "

" _Maybe I should upgrade Flora's programming just in case._ " Sakura thought.

" _That thing will snap our swords like twigs._ " Anika thought. " _Scheiss…Einzbern's not fucking about with security._ "

The Servants though, didn't even give it a second glance.

"We had a little talk." Sakura said, sitting down on the ground.

"What? Hey, hey, you talking among yourselves like that, doesn't that defeat the whole purpose of getting together like this?"

"It was a private matter." Sakura said simply, and Rider made a sound of disappointment.

"How disappointing…" he lamented. "…still now that we're all here…"

"Caster and Assassin aren't coming?" Lancer asked. "Well I'm not surprised about Assassin the little shit's probably skulking in a hole somewhere, but what about Caster?"

"Now, now Lancer…" Rider admonished as he filled the new arrivals' cups. "…truly Assassin's not the most honourable and distinguished among us, but he is still a Heroic Spirit. A modicum of respect is due at the least, no?"

Lancer shrugged. "Whatever you say, King of Conquerors." He said before draining his cup and letting Rider refill it. "What about Caster though?"

"Stay around long enough, and you can smell hints of ozone around the area around the Matou property." Reines said with a smile. "The whole place is charged full of magical energy. From the look of things, Caster's Master might have pissed someone off real badly, why else would they be holing up like so?"

Reines' eyes flickered ever so briefly towards Sakura, whose eyes flickered just as briefly towards Reines. The two magi briefly made eye contact and then looked away. "Well shall we get started?" the blonde magus said with a look at her Servant, and he nodded before refilling his cup.

"Indeed…" he agreed solemnly, and raised his cup in a toast. "…the Holy Grail is fated for the one most worthy to hold it, and the battles of this war are meant to decide that. However war is not the only means of deciding worth, and between heroes such as ourselves I believe that we can find a way without further bloodshed. So tonight let us converse, and in peaceful dialogue decide who amongst us is the greatest and therefore should hold the Holy Grail."

"In other words…" Bazett said, tapping a finger against her cup. "…who among us has the worthiest wish for the Grail?"

"Nothing so narrow…" Rider replied. "…just because one's wish is worthy, it does not follow that it should be granted. The wisher must also be worthy. Indeed, as we Heroic Spirits gathered here tonight are more or less equal to one another, such a simplistic determination of to whom we should surrender our claims would be an insult to all."

"Well said, King of Conquerors." Saber said. "Wishes however, make for a good starter for the dialogue that you seek."

"Fair enough Saber…" Rider said with a mysterious smile, and one that made Saber uncomfortable.

"Well then…" Archer said. "…as the one who got us all together here, why don't you start King of Conquerors?"

Rider nodded, draining his cup and refilling it. "Let me guess…" Berserker said eagerly. "…world conquest…? I wouldn't be surprised if it were so."

"That is indeed an end…" Rider agreed solemnly. "…but that's just it: it's an end."

"Huh?"

Everyone turned surprised eyes to the King of Conquerors. "Why would I wish for an end?" he said. "What point would there be in trumpeting a triumph that you never earned? Would that not make a mockery of your own self?"

Silence fell at this pronouncement, no one save for Saber expecting such depth beyond the obvious from the King of Conquerors. She'd heard it before ten years ago, and while the form was different the essence of his wish would stay the same.

"Rider…" Reines began, breaking the silence. "…what is your wish?"

Rider looked at her curiously. "Waver never told you…?" he asked with veiled surprise. The widening of her eyes was answer enough for both of them, albeit for two different questions.

 _No way…but how…_

 _He didn't tell her._

"My wish…" Rider said with a smile, setting down his cup and then staring into an open hand. He clenched it into a fist. "…my wish is reincarnation."

"What?" Archer said. The other Servants and Masters gaped at Rider, save for Saber who focused on her drink.

"Right now…" Rider continued. "…as a Servant…as a Heroic Spirit I possess power greater than most mortals could hope to and currently possess. But this existence is false! Hollow…! For in the end it is an existence sustained by prana, an unreal existence even more transient than mortal life! Any triumph gained with it would be just as meaningless as asking a cup to grant an end to me! The only triumph worth anything would be one that allows one to carry on, to achieve and gain with meaning!"

Rider raked his audience with a flaming gaze, Archer and Saber narrowing eyes as they met his. Berserker and Lancer grinned, while the Masters stayed silent or looked away. "Even if I should lose all my power as a Heroic Spirit…" he said, turning his eyes on Reines who couldn't look away. "…even if I must start over from the very beginning, then so be it. It is a worthy sacrifice, to build a new legend, a new kingdom, to chase after a dream once more."

Rider smiled. "And what a dream it is…" he said, looking up at the stars above. Even with all the light and pollution from the nearby city, here in the outskirts the skies were clear enough to see countless stars dotting the dark of night. "…to achieve the dream is exhilarating, but to chase after it even more so. Along the way, you meet people, you make friends, you challenge worthy opponents, you see wonderful places and you experience things to be remembered for good or ill…once the world was so small, bounded by Oceanus. But now…it is so much bigger and still it's just another end."

Rider raised a hand to the stars, and closing it as though catching them in his hand he brought it down, slowly meeting the eyes of all present. "Once the world was my conquest…" he said with a smile. "…it will be again, as part of a greater conquest. No, this time…if the Grail truly is what it claims to be…my conquest is the sea of the stars."

Silence met his words, and Rider turned to his Master. Reines blinked and then turned away, a troubled but thoughtful expression on his face. Rider's smile turned paternal, like an old lion indulging a young cub trying to walk on its own. He placed a hand on her shoulder, and she looked up at him. There was still doubt there, and even fear, but at the same time there was no closeness. Her mind was open to the possibility, and that was enough for now.

"The sea of the stars…?" Sakura echoed wistfully, the first of the Masters to speak.

"In ancient times he sought to explore Oceanus at the end of his campaign." Anika said. "And now he would wish for a chance to do it all over again, to be concluded with an exploration of the even greater ocean of space. Why are we surprised?"

"It's not a bad wish." Sakura said with a wistful smile.

"No, it isn't." Anika agreed. "I wonder…"

Bazett looked at them disapprovingly, but was pre-empted from speaking by Shirou. "But…" the boy said. "…it sounds all well and good, but to rebuild your old kingdom…how many people…how many lives will have to be lost for it?"

"War is not the only means of bringing people together." Rider replied. "My kingdom was built on peaceful dialogue as much as it was on bloodshed."

"That's the whole problem!" Shirou insisted. "What's the point in achieving something if you have to step on people to get it?"

"Oh?" Archer remarked with an air of amusement. "Do you really think you can get ahead at all in this world without stepping on at least a few people?"

"What?"

"The world isn't fair boy." Archer said with a bitter smile. "Whenever someone pulls ahead, there are always others left behind. Whenever someone wins, others lose. And whenever someone is saved, there is always someone who isn't saved."

Shirou looked as though he'd been struck, and Archer's smile grew as the boy glared at him. "He's right Shirou." Saber said softly. "There are always sacrifices."

"I know that!" Shirou said. "I know…that's why…those sacrifices…they have to mean something…even if it's only so that other people can live in peace…for something like chasing a dream…it's not worth killing so many!"

Rider stayed silent, but Berserker did not. "Let me guess…" she said. "…you think a hero's job is to save people, don't you? And that if it's not for their sake then sacrificing them isn't worth it?"

"You have a problem with that?"

Berserker laughed. "Boy…" she said. "…if a hero is someone who saves people, then there would be no heroes."

"She's got a point there." Anika murmured. "That definition contradicts the reality. A hero saves people. But sacrifices are unavoidable. Therefore there are always people who can't be saved. What then is a hero?"

Shirou looked thunderstruck, and Saber briefly closed her eyes. "There is nothing to gain for those who want to save others." Archer said, and most of the gathering nodded their agreement.

"Then…" Shirou ground out. "…if you don't save others…if you don't help others…what makes you 'heroes' heroes at all?"

"A worthy question, faker boy…" a new voice cut in, golden light delicately playing through the air as shocked eyes turned in its direction. Golden sparkles flowed through the air, materializing the form of a man with golden hair and red irises encased in armour of gold and blue. "…a hero is someone who carries the weight of the entire world on his shoulders. A hero is someone who stands when others cannot. A hero is someone who fights that which cannot be fought, defeat that which cannot be defeated, and challenge that which cannot be challenged. There is no other answer."

"What?" Archer said in shock, not so much at his eternal nemesis' appearance but at his early appearance on the stage.

"Archer…!" Saber snarled, leaping to her feet and grabbing at her sword's hilt.

"An eighth Servant….?" Bazett gasped incredulously.

"Oh…!" Rider said with mixed surprise and delight. "It's been a long time golden boy! I'm surprised to see you here though. I don't see you being Caster or Assassin…so? I'm guessing you won the last war?"

'Golden boy' laughed as he approached. "You're as impudent as ever, you insane conqueror king." He sneered good-naturedly. "Is there any other reason why I would be here? Impressive though…you remember…"

"Of course I do! Who do you think I am?" Rider shot back. "I'm the King of Conquerors. And I told you before that a King does not stand alone! And I never forget any of my own, remember that!"

"He survived…how…the Holy Grail was destroyed in a malfunction…" Sakura stammered out, and 'Archer' zeroed in on her. His eyes narrowed.

"Oh? So Tokiomi's child remembers…?"

"Yes…" Sakura said, bowing. "...I remember. The burden of atonement…the King's grief…and…I remember who you are."

"Humph…" he scoffed. "…then as a reward I grant you the honour of speaking the King's name to those present here. The King has no need to hide his name."

"Yes…" Sakura said. "…you are the first and greatest of heroes, the King of Heroes of Ancient Uruk: Gilgamesh!"

* * *

A/N

Gilgamesh is here! Kirei will not be pleased.


	34. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate franchise it belongs to Kinoko Nasu and Type-Moon.

Different Fates

Chapter 33

"Gilgamesh…King of Heroes…" Anika echoed. "…isn't he?"

"Yeah…" Sakura replied. "…he was my father's Servant. The Archer of the previous Holy Grail War…I don't know how he survived that war's cataclysmic end ten years ago, but that's pretty academic. What matters is that he's here: the strongest of all possible Servants."

Berserker and Lancer didn't look happy at that, but Saber's lack of reaction was enough to keep them from talking. Rider however was looking at Gilgamesh curiously. "The girl's got a point." He said. "How are you still here?"

"Were it any save for you…" Gilgamesh replied with a sidelong glance at Saber, who narrowed her eyes at him as she cautiously took a seat. "…such impudence would have been paid for with death. But such impudence is well…expected from you, so I shall suffer it."

"Well I'm grateful. And…?"

"Humph…" Gilgamesh scoffed as he took a seat as well. "…the Holy Grail was certainly destroyed during the previous war's end. That pathetic fool, Kiritsugu Emiya used all his command spells at once to interrupt the battle between Saber and I, commanding her to destroy the Holy Grail with all her might. So she did, expending her prana and shattering the vessel before I could dispense judgment on his impudent behaviour. Isn't that right, Saber?"

Saber silently stared at the Golden King, who smirked at her. "Come now lioness…" he said softly. "…there's no need to deny it. You already tipped your hand earlier."

Saber briefly closed her eyes and nodded. "Yes…" she said. "…Kiritsugu Emiya was indeed my Master during the previous war. And at the end of that war, even as Archer and I fought in a sea of fire, he betrayed me, using his last command spells to command me to destroy the Holy Grail. The effort cost me all my prana, and I ceased to exist in this world as everything around was consumed by fire."

"Consumed by fire…?" Sakura echoed with horrified realization. "The Holy Grail is a vessel, containing the energies of fallen Servants with which to power the wish-actualization process. Even if it was destroyed…all that energy has to go somewhere!"

"The firestorm from ten years ago…" Bazett concluded angrily. "…which killed countless people in this city at the conclusion of the previous war, the cause for which we could never determine, was caused by the Grail's destruction. But the Magus Killer was no fool! There's no way he could not have foreseen that! If so why…?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Lancer said. "He was Saber's Master. I'm sure he was probably fighting golden boy's Master, and had no confidence in winning. He probably gave the bastard the slip or something, and then ordered Saber to make sure that if he couldn't win, no one would. Talk about sore losers."

Sakura punched the ground hard enough to strike blood. "Damn that Emiya!" she roared. "I could forgive him killing my father…but to destroy the Holy Grail despite knowing that its released energies would run amok…simply because he didn't want to lose? Damn him! Tens of thousands of lives…! Damn him!"

"Sakura, calm yourself." Anika said, placing a hand on her shoulder. Sakura looked at her, and with another sound of disgust took a deep breath and fought to bring her temper under control.

Shirou however was staring at Saber in horror. " _Dad…_ " he thought. " _…did you really destroy the Holy Grail just so you wouldn't lose? Did you kill tens of thousands…scar so many survivors…and even poison the land…did you know it would happen?_ "

Shirou shifted his gaze to the ground, as a memory flashed through his mind. " _Saving someone's life means not someone else's life…_ " Shirou bitterly reflected. " _…just as I don't trust Tohsaka with the Grail, did you not trust her father with it as well? Will I…will I have to make that same choice eventually? Can I…?_ "

"Your father hmm…?" Gilgamesh remarked, all the while staring at Sakura. "No matter…indeed as the governor it is entirely meet that you should feel anger that an impudent fool would set fires over your demesne."

"Governor…" Sakura echoed. "…yes, I am the Supervisor. My responsibility is to ensure the spiritual welfare and proper use of magic within the territory, as it was my father's before me."

"But…?"

"The man is dead." Sakura said. "Going after a dead man is pointless, it won't achieve anything."

"Is that so?" he said, narrowing his eyes. Anika however took Sakura's hand and squeezed it, and Gilgamesh turned his attention back to Rider. "Do as you will child, the right of vengeance and judgment in this matter is yours. What you do with it is none of my concern."

Sakura bowed, and squeezed Anika's hand back. "Rider…" Gilgamesh began. "…you would seek reincarnation with the Grail once more, would you not?"

"That's what I said before…" Rider began while filling a spare cup. "…and that's what I said just now."

"Humph…" Gilgamesh scoffed. "…then King of Conquerors, allow me to enlighten you. There is no need for you to squander a wish in pursuit of that. Simply partake of the essence within the Grail, and it shall grant you your wish. Yes, the essence within the Grail once partaken by a Servant, grants existence independent of a Master, all the while retaining all the might of a Heroic Spirit incarnated once more within the world."

"Oh!" Rider exclaimed triumphantly. "Good to know…! And so that's how you're still here!"

"Of course it is you impudent rebel." Gilgamesh said irritably, but taking the offered cup of wine regardless. "As Saber vanished and that Emiya fled like the whipped cur that he was, I was engulfed by the spilled essence of the Grail. Some would say it was too much…but I? I am the King of Heroes, Master of Mankind, and Lord of the World and all its treasures. An ant challenging a whirlwind would have better chances than something like raw, untamed magical energy overwhelming one such as my great and glorious self."

"Still a narcissist I see." Saber said acidly. "Ten years haven't changed you a bit, Archer."

"You presume much lioness." Gilgamesh said, and then he smiled. "The years…no, eternity has not changed you either it seems. Do you still wish the same, King of Knights?"

"And if I do?" she challenged, and Gilgamesh laughed.

"We're in for an interesting night it seems." He observed to Rider who chuckled sadly.

"So it seems." He agreed. "Still, we should leave that for later. The night's started so well, we wouldn't to spoil it so soon."

"Hmm…" Gilgamesh agreed, inwardly-surprised at his generosity. "…a fair point…what say you lioness?"

"For once I am in agreement, King of Uruk." She said, deliberately avoiding calling him by such a presumptuous title like 'King of Heroes'. To her surprise, he simply smiled at that. 'King of Uruk' was ultimately more treasured to him than 'King of Heroes', though she didn't know that.

"I'm curious." Lancer spoke up. "Goldie over there won the last war by default, so I get how he remembers. But from the sound of things you and Saber died or well, vanished after the war. So how'd you remember?"

"I'm curious about that too." Anika said, and Sakura nodded.

"As is I." she said, and the other Masters nodded. Saber however refused to answer, while Rider thoughtfully swirled his wine and drained it before answering.

"I do not stand alone. Wherever I go, whenever I am, should I call for them, my followers would rush to my side no matter what." He said. "Those who walk the same path as I, the path of kingship and conquest, ours are bonds of friendship and loyalty that go beyond the limits of time, space, the world and even death itself. The King, their King, will never forget. My friends will never forget. We will never forget."

With the exception of Saber (who was stoic as ever), Archer (who wore a smug smile), and Reines (deep in thought) everyone else just looked uncomprehendingly at Rider. And ultimately it was Reines who linked it all together. "Waver…!" she said in realization, and with a laugh Rider clapped her on the back in congratulations.

"Smart girl aren't you?" he commented, even as Bazett understood the importance of the name.

"Lord El-Melloi II was your Master during the previous war." She said. "You _absorbed_ him into your legend? How is that even possible?"

Rider smiled at her even as the other Masters and Servants (for the most part) began looking and whispering amongst themselves at that realization. "Join me and find out." He said.

Bazett looked taken aback, and she shared a glance with Lancer. "T-that's not possible…" she whispered, and Rider smiled before refilling his cup.

"So that boy from ten years ago has become a mage-lord, eh?" Gilgamesh said with veiled amusement. "He refused to bow you know. And I actually spared him, if only because he was as impudent as his King. Take heed rebellious child. You are as much a rebel as they are, so remember: I have expectations from you."

Sakura bowed in silence, and Gilgamesh lifted his cup to his lips…and just as quickly took it away with an expression of distaste. "King of Conquerors…" he said irritably. "…must you again show ignorance of true drink?"

"Hey, this was supposed to be a better vintage than last time!"

"And yet it's not even worth passing refreshment for a brief chat." Gilgamesh snapped back. He set aside his cup. "Honestly, I surprise myself sometimes. Be honoured mongrels, rebels and fakers, that I would show you such generosity."

He snapped a finger, golden portals opening and dropping golden cups in front of the gathering. The Masters generally failed to catch the falling cups in surprise, but the Servants were far quicker. A larger portal opened, and Gilgamesh took a strong-smelling flagon of gold by the handle.

"Rejoice…" he said as he filled his cup, and the Rider's, and then Saber's before placing the flagon on the ground. "…for this is the drink of kings, and I have the generosity to share it with the likes of you."

"Honestly…" Rider said as he drained his first cup. "…always showing me up aren't you? Still…good drink…"

Gilgamesh laughed. "I am always willing to accept your challenge King of Conquerors." He said. "And once again, I show which of us is truly superior."

"Back then you said that if we were to claim the Holy Grail…" Rider said softly. "…we should ask you for it, did you not?"

"Hmm…? Yes so I did. And so it shall be again this time. Whosoever triumphs in this war must pass my judgment before they may hold the promised treasure."

"Ha! I knew you'd say something like that!" Rider barked with a grin. "I won't lose this time, King of Heroes."

Gilgamesh smiled with anticipation, raising his cup in a toast. "I'll be looking forward to it…" he said with a smile. "…King of Conquerors."

"How conceited…" Saber said as she took a drink. "…you presume to judge us based on your default victory during the previous war?"

"I do not presume to judge." Gilgamesh corrected her. "I am the King. I simply am, and the same goes for my words, my thoughts and actions, my authority and all that belongs to me."

Saber glared at him in distaste, and Gilgamesh's smile turned predatory. "Furthermore I never said I would judge you all, only the one who would triumph this time round." He said. "As with the Tokiomi's rebellious child I have expectations from you lioness. Or have you forgotten my proposal ten years ago?"

"You dare?" Saber exploded, getting to her feet with Shirou fast behind her. He placed a hand on her shoulder and instantly Gilgamesh's expression soured.

"Saber…" Shirou urged. "…calm down. We're not here to fight aren't we?"

Saber looked at Shirou, and with a calming breath nodded. Shirou removed his hand and waited for Saber to take her seat once more before doing so himself. All this time, unnoticed by any save for Archer, Gilgamesh's eyes remained fixed on Shirou.

 _Know your place faker boy, and if not for the annoyance it would cause, I would punish you for laying hands on a treasure that belongs by right to the King._

At this point Anika coughed to gain everyone's attention. "Well…" she began. "…since we've heard Rider's wish, how about we hear from his Master?"

"Oh that's a good idea!" Rider agreed, and giving the baroness a subtle look of thanks for clearing the thickening air. "So Reines, share with us your aim in this war."

The woman in question took some time to pull herself together, unaffected by Rider's wine but her cheeks turned rosy by Gilgamesh's. "Um…" she began, putting her cup down. "…to be honest when this war started…in hindsight I had fairly…petty goals."

"From the sound of things they aren't anymore." Sakura commented while taking careful sips of Gilgamesh's wine. It was strong, that much was obvious from the smell, but it was good. Even so, it was probably best to take it easy.

"No, they aren't." Reines agreed before looking at Shirou. "I wanted to kill you, you know."

Shirou scratched uncomfortably at his cheek. " _Why does everyone want to kill me?_ " he thought to himself, while Archer snickered at him.

"It's nothing personal…" Reines continued. "…it's just that your father killed my uncle, and destroyed his crest in the process. Any magus worth the title knows how valuable crests are, especially the older they get. Uncle Kayneth's crest was worth ten generations…so yeah…I was obligated to kill you."

 _Oh great…another one of those 'you killed my relative so I have to kill you' magi…damn it…what is wrong with our kind?_

"But…" Reines said. "…after I began to have those dreams…and then Rider earlier going on about conquering the world…"

"Please tell me you're not actually considering it Lady Archisorte." Bazett groaned, and Lancer snickered.

"Let me finish." The younger magus retorted before taking a deep breath. "To be honest I don't have any wish for the Grail, not even before Rider here began to make me think. My goal was to avenge the loss of my uncle's crest, and by winning the Grail gain honour and prestige for my family."

"So what changed?" Anika asked.

"I saw empty shores…" Reines answered softly. "…the dawn sky tinted rose and pearl by the rising Sun, and an endless sea stretching out to the ever-distant horizon. The water is stained ruby-red by that same Sun, breaking with white foam over pristine shores beyond the reach of men. Even if it was just a dream…even if a place like that no longer exists in this changed world…I…"

She paused and then looked at Rider who looked down at her with an unreadable expression. "I saw a city of brick and bronze…" she continued. "…its walls rose from the depths of a great river, decorated with dragons and lions in gold and blue, and running with murals of the glories of ancient Kings: Gilgamesh, Hammurabi, Semiramis, Nebuchadnezzar, and many others."

"Babylon…" Rider murmured. "…City of the King…"

"The people opened the gates, welcoming the conqueror with open hands and with loud cheers where they should carry weapons and shouted defiance…" Reines continued. "…I also saw the defeated kneeling before a King seated on a throne that was too big for him. They should have and would have lost their heads, but the King brought them up, and I saw them riding with him, in the direction of the rising Sun."

Rider smiled. "And…?" he asked. "What's your point?"

"You are insane." Reines said bluntly. "Your dream for the world is insane. But…this war is insane isn't it? The spirits of great kings and heroes from across time and space brought together in a glorified blood sport. If you can win this…if you can overcome the King of Heroes…"

"What then will you do child?" Gilgamesh murmured, his good mood enhanced by mention of beautiful Babylon.

"Humph…" Reines scoffed. "…I'll see. I'll watch and see how far my brother and his insane King will go before they finally go down."

"Oh?" Rider replied. "And what if you go down with us?"

"So long as my questions are answered, I don't care." Reines said. "Don't misunderstand me: unlike my brother, you are _not_ my King. I'm just tagging along because I'm curious that's all."

Rider laughed and clapped Reines on the back, while Anika and Sakura exchanged glances. Shirou looked neutrally at Reines, unable to understand why someone would even consider wasting her life watching an insane dream unfold when she could something useful, all the while being watched by Archer, who divined his younger self's thoughts.

 _As opposed to what really, Shirou Emiya…? Staining your hands with blood and throwing away everything you value for an empty and meaningless greater good? Idiot…at least she would gain some meaning out of her trouble…you however…death would be a mercy…_

"A chance to conquer the world and to watch someone do just that or die trying…" Lancer remarked. "…compared to that I feel rather lowly…"

"Oh?" Rider said, turning to Lancer. "And what's your wish Lancer?"

"Nothing…" the Servant said. "…I've got nothing really that I want the Grail to grant me. In fact, just to be summoned like this and be granted the opportunity to fight worthy opponents…in its own way that satisfies me."

Gilgamesh made a sound of disgust. "In other words…" he drawled. "…you're just a bloodthirsty dog looking for throats to rip out before yours is."

Lancer glared at Gilgamesh, who only suffered such impudence out of respect for Rider. "So I am…" Lancer said. "…and if I get through this in one piece, I'm going to see how sturdy that throat of yours is King of Heroes."

"Is that so?" Gilgamesh said with narrowed eyes.

"Now, now…" Rider cut in. "…there's no need to be so belligerent. Truly Lancer's wish is a simple one, but a simple life and simple desires are nothing to be ashamed of. Heracles was a humble man, yet one of the greatest heroes of the age. Lancer's wish is modest and satisfies him, and that is nothing to be condemned."

"Humph…" Gilgamesh scoffed, but the rest of the gathering agreed with Rider, especially Berserker who eyed Lancer appraisingly. And he noticed.

"You want something?" he asked, and Berserker smirked.

"Yeah…" she said. "…I want to see how sharp those fangs of yours are."

Lancer smirked back. "I'll try not to disappoint you." He said. "I hope you'll do the same for me though."

Berserker's smirk grew, and she raised her cup in a toast. Lancer toasted her back, a pair of bloodthirsty killers finding equals and a desire to prove who the alpha was between them.

"What about you Enforcer McRemitz?" Anika asked. "What's your stake in all this?"

Bazett froze at the question. "M-me…?" she stammered out uncharacteristically.

"Yes."

Bazett stayed silent and unmoving, and then slowly refilled her cup. And then she drank it all down at once. Eyes went wide at the sight, with even Gilgamesh raising an eyebrow a fraction higher. "T-this is strong stuff." Sakura weakly pointed-out.

"It really is." Archer agreed.

"No question about it." Illya said, having taken one sip of Rider's wine before backing out, and had not touched Gilgamesh's wine at all. If she couldn't handle Rider's, well…just one whiff of Gilgamesh's was enough of a warning.

 _I'm a child, not an idiot._

…

…

…

 _Did I just call myself a child?_

Finally Bazett finished her cup, bringing it down to the ground with a gasp, cheeks rosy and her eyes slightly wild. Rider whistled and clapped his hands slowly. "I…I…this war…" she stammered out, the wine clearly to brace herself. "…I….IwanttosaveLancerthatsall!"

Silence…dead utter silence…eyes stared and mouths hung open at her, including Lancer's. Well Gilgamesh remained reserved, but there was an obvious air of…something shorting out around him. And in the end, he was the fastest to regain his wits.

"What?"

Bazett made a sound like a dying cow, childishly poking her fingers together. "Ever since I was a child…" she began. "I've always looked up to Lancer's legend. I knew every detail of it, and I've always wanted to meet him. But more than that, I also wanted to save him from the cursed fate that awaited him."

She paused and looked at Lancer, who was gaping with utter astonishment. "I don't pity you." She assured him with a small smile and blush. "And I don't expect you to regret anything you've done. I just…I just want you to know that meeting you like this is a dream come true for me. And…I'd like to help you…somehow…in any way I could. And maybe with the Holy Grail…"

She trailed off, eyes downcast but still with rosy cheeks and a small smile. Lancer couldn't get a word out either, his mouth working up and down without a sound like a fish. And then Illya keeled over backwards, laughing her heart out and rolling from side-to-side clutching her belly. "Oh…oh…oh…" she gasped out. "…she actually fell in love with her Servant! No…even before that…can you believe it?"

As the little girl collapsed once more in raucous laughter, Gilgamesh gave a groan. "I don't believe this." He complained. "If you want him that much woman, just take him already."

Bazett shrilly made a sound of embarrassment, covering her face while Lancer turned on Gilgamesh. "This is not funny!" he shouted.

"You're right, it isn't." Gilgamesh agreed. "It's about as amusing as watching cattle mate."

"You…! Are you making fun of me?"

"Why on Earth would I want to do that mongrel?"

Rider coughed, and with a glance at Lancer, Berserker, and Gilgamesh took back control. "Well…" he began, pouring a bracing cup of wine for Bazett. "…that was…unexpected. Anyway at least from the look of things Lancer and his Master would work well with each other. That's not exactly a bad thing, and their wishes don't appear to contradict either."

"Lancer has no wish." Archer pointed out, and Rider nodded.

"Well nothing that the Grail is needed to grant…" he agreed. "…and you're not exactly opposed to your Master's wish are you Lancer?"

"None of your business." He retorted, and the freshly-calmed-down Illya snickered.

"Are you embarrassed doggy?"

"Shut up brat! And don't call me a dog!"

"Now, now…" Rider put in again. "…no need for base insults. Moving on, what about you Archer, and you Miss Tohsaka, what are your wishes?"

Archer and Sakura traded glances, and eventually Archer nodded. "I…" he began. "…well to be honest I have no real wish to bring before the Holy Grail."

"Faker…" Gilgamesh said softly. "…could you be just like that mongrel Lancer?"

"I prefer to think of myself as more civilized than him." Archer said with a smirk at the glowering Lancer. "To be honest, I am a Heroic Spirit from the near future. Due to the…limitations of the world I can neither reveal nor remember my true identity, at least not consciously. However I can remember my legend in general. Simply put, my legend was based on helping people."

"Really…?" Shirou said sceptically, giving Archer the evil eye. "After what you said earlier, I find that hard to believe."

"There are many ways of helping others." Archer responded coolly. "For you it's saving them or literally helping them. Me…? I simply went where there was a need and demand for my skills, and put them to work."

"Don't play with words." Gilgamesh said. "In other words you're a mercenary."

Archer shrugged. "Close enough…" he said. "…but I prefer to think of myself as a tool in the hands of…others."

 _Alaya to be specific…_

"I told you not to play with words." Gilgamesh snarled, pre-empting an angry-looking Shirou from retorting against Archer's claim of 'helping others'. "You are or were or will be a mercenary without honour or code. Ugh…the fact that the world has granted you a place on the Throne of Heroes…is it a sign of how _low_ the Human race has or will degrade to?"

"Tools are meant to be used, not wasted." Archer replied smoothly, and Gilgamesh made to reply, only to close his mouth in thought.

"For once your words have merit faker." He said grudgingly, and Rider nodded.

"Indeed…" he agreed. "…I myself have made use of mercenaries in the past, and while a part of me is rather uncomfortable with men fighting for simply money rather than true conviction, so long as they did their part…"

Rider trailed off, and Archer bowed. Gilgamesh meanwhile turned to Sakura. "And you rebellious child…?" he asked. "What is your wish?"

Sakura slowly put her cup down before crossing her arms. "To be honest…" she began. "…I joined this war only because it was my duty to do so. Father always said that it was my duty to win the Grail if he failed, and if I failed, then it would be my children's duty. However…"

"Go on…"

Sakura scratched her head. "I…I don't have a specific wish for the Grail." She said. "But that doesn't mean I won't seek it. The Grail is after all, a marvel of modern magecraft. And if I win it, well I'm sure I can find a use for it, to go further than I could by other means."

Gilgamesh chuckled. "In other words…" he said. "…you would use the Grail itself, as a stepping stone for greater heights, is that it?"

"Yes."

Gilgamesh narrowed his eyes at her, red staring into blue, the latter flickering but unwilling to look away. In truth ever since the war had started Sakura had harboured a certain suspicion (or hope) about the Grail's power and what it could be used for, and while she'd never spoken of it to anyone else or thought about it in depth, every so often her thoughts would go back to the potentiality.

 _If anything could make father smile…smile like he used to smile at my sister…no even greater…if the Grail truly is what it is…then maybe…I can…_

* * *

A/N

Der Grossadmiral: Louise Francoise is derived from Louis Ferdinand, and Derfflinger is actually a real Prussian name. As for Anika and Sakura reflecting Mittermeier and Reuenthal, it wasn't intentional, but I am a fan of _Legend of the Galactic Heroes_ so I might have subconsciously drawn on their relationship. As for your suspicions based on the fates of Mittermeier and Reuenthal, you be quiet.

Knightoblivion: people will die…eventually. I'm drawing a lot on Fate/Zero here, and if you recall people only began dropping like flies after Rider's little get-together. As for your concerns about Sakura's mysteries…well, the only in-story explanation for her spells came from Rin and Caster, and…well I don't want to spoil it, but Sakura (naturally like all magi) keeps her cards to her chest. Rest assured there's more to her mysteries than what's been shown so far.

Next chapter: we have Berserker and Saber. Gilgamesh seems too nice here just keep in mind he's been stuck with Kirei for ten years now. The other Servants might be 'mongrels, rebels and fakers' but to my understanding he doesn't particularly _like_ Kirei (more like he tolerates him) and the gathering (in particular Saber and Rider) would be something like a breath of fresh air.


	35. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate franchise it belongs to Kinoko Nasu and Type-Moon.

Different Fates

Chapter 34

"Strong eyes…I remember the little girl with those eyes ten years ago. They're still the same: afraid, but trying not to be. Tell me child, are you afraid?"

Gilgamesh kept his eyes on Sakura's one, the young woman struggling not to flinch or break the gaze. She swallowed dryly, and licked her lips before answering. "Even if I were a sorceress…" she said. "…I would struggle against the likes of you."

"Is that so?" Gilgamesh said with an amused tone. "So are you afraid or not?"

The seconds ticked by, stretching out like thick caramel and then finally Sakura broke the King's stare, looking away with veiled shame. "Yes…" she whispered. "…I am afraid."

"Indeed…" Gilgamesh said. "…you fear me. You fear defeat, and with it the loss of everything you have achieved until now, and what you may yet achieve. You fear death. You fear failing to repay that which you owe to others…there are many things you fear and yet you admit to it. Such is worthy of praise."

Sakura glanced back at Gilgamesh who smiled at her. "Bravery is not the absence of fear…" he said. "…to be brave is to overcome it."

The smile faded and he looked sternly at Archer. "You claim to be a tool do you not?" he asked but did not wait for answer. "Be as useful as you can be then faker. To be a means to an end, even if it is to bring a rebel to where she is worthy of the King's own judgment, is all you are useful for."

Archer narrowed his eyes at Gilgamesh, who scoffed before looking away. "Impudent…" he sneered. "…if not for Rider's truce of parley, you would deserve a dog's death."

"I take it you're satisfied with young Tohsaka and her Servant then?" Rider ventured, and Gilgamesh snorted.

"To an extent…" he said, and Rider shrugged.

"Well then let us move on…" he said. "…Saber would you care to put forth your desire?"

"You already know King of Conquerors." Saber replied. "But for the sake of those who were not present during our previous meeting ten years ago, it is thus: I would use its power to redo the Selection of the King, and see that another more worthy of the throne be chosen."

Silence fell, dead utter silence. And then Gilgamesh sighed. "Ten years ago…" he said. "…it was worthy of laughter. Now lioness, it is nothing but a jape in poor taste."

"Why is it laughable? Why is it a jape?" Saber hissed. "Ten years ago you said as much to the same effect, and I still do not understand. No, I understand why you would oppose it, what I do not understand is how you consider yourself Kings when you destroyed your Kingdoms for your own sake!"

"And as I told you ten years ago…" Rider answered grimly. "…it is not the King who should sacrifice himself for his Kingdom, but the Kingdom which is sacrificed for its King. Tyranny it is yes, but only a tyrant is worthy of being a great king, be it for good or ill! Even figureheads understand this! Even they who lack vision and drive would cling to their thrones, sacrificing the glory of their realms for mediocrity in the hopes that someday, glory would return! They would not think of abandoning responsibility in the interest of fairness and justice! Indeed, where is fairness and justice when you run from responsibility?"

"Run from responsibility?" Saber echoed, getting to her feet in rage. "You…you accuse me of running from responsibility? That is too much even for you King of Conquerors!"

"Is it?" Rider asked back. "My Kingdom is gone, vanished into the sands of history. Some would say that I had a role in its destruction, with my failure to clarify the matter of succession, and failing to strengthen its interior. Yet you would not see me trying to change fate and correct that. No, I stand by my mistakes, and acknowledge my realm's loss as a result of my own folly. Anything less would shame those who stood by me to the end, those who fought and died in my name, and those who still answer my call beyond death! What of you King of Knights? Does the loyalty of those who stood by you to the bitter end and those who died in your name mean nothing at all?"

"By attempting to change fate…" Rider continued as Saber staggered back. "…by trying to push responsibility for Britain onto another, you belittle their loyalty, and run from the responsibility that your failed dream places on your shoulders."

Saber clenched her fists and ground her teeth. "The King…" she whispered. "…the King…stands alone…"

"So loyalty counts for nothing…?"

 _None of us…ever regretted…serving under you…_

Saber shook her head, Lancelot's last words from ten years ago echoing in her mind. "No…" she said. "…their loyalty…was all I had in the end. But that is why I must do this. They deserve better…better than me…better than the ruin of that day and what came after…"

Rider shook his head in disappointment, while Gilgamesh smirked. And then Berserker slammed her cup on the ground. "Have you gone insane, father?" she asked.

"What?"

"I asked you…" Berserker snarled, also getting to her feet. "…have you gone insane?"

"Humph…" Saber scoffed coldly. "…a Berserker asking me if I'm insane? What's the world coming to?"

"Have you even considered the fact that if you do not become King, the most likely to take your throne is your half-sister?"

Saber's eyes widened and then narrowed. "And…?" she asked. "Doesn't that work out for you, your mother as…?"

"SHE WAS NO MOTHER OF MINE!" Berserker roared. "I WAS JUST A TOOL FOR HER…A MEANS TO GET REVENGE…SHE WOULD…I…I would have killed her the moment I returned to Camelot in triumph."

"Kin-slaying…?" Lancer echoed. "Kin-slaying in addition to treason…? How admirable…"

Berserker threw a look of contempt at Lancer before turning back to Saber. "You still don't get it do you?" she asked. "You're still the same from back then. You're still the same King who looked far away to a place and time only he could see, inscrutable and untouchable to any other. And you know what? That's the whole point! You were so pure, so pristine so…perfect and unreachable that people stopped seeing you as the King!"

"And pray tell what is wrong with that?" Gilgamesh put in. "Such purity of purpose to a dream she could not share to others, that it made her a pure and perfect figure in the eyes of lesser men…that is something to be praised."

Berserker and Saber alike looked revolted at the thought, though for different reasons. Berserker found such…sterile kingship repulsive, it being the reason for her rebellion, albeit with a personal twist.

 _All I ever wanted…was for you…_

Saber though found it repulsive to have the King of Heroes on her side.

 _The very thought of his approval turns my stomach._

Rider though looked troubled. "A King must be greedier, happier, and angrier than everyone else." He reiterated. "He is everything that people want to be, be it good or ill. That is the reason why all love and envy him, because only he can inspire and lead his people to greater heights, be it to be just like him or to avoid his mistakes!"

Gilgamesh smiled. "Do not misunderstand Rider." He said. "I agree that the King's role is to be a figure of absolute loyalty and inspiration to those who follow, even if we must disagree that he ultimately does not need others. He is alone. On that we must agree to disagree."

"But…?"

"Yes…" Gilgamesh said before turning back to Saber. "…the purity and perfection Saber dreams of and embodies to the point of self-destruction…that is something to be admired. Her desire to throw it all away because it was revealed to be false though: it is laughable."

Saber snarled, but was cut off when Rider addressed Berserker. "And you Berserker…?" he asked. "What do you think?"

"I refuse to walk her path!" Berserker spat. "You are right King of Conquerors the King is someone all should look up to as an example to strive to follow. But who would want to walk my father's path? So alone…unable to feel or show compassion or empathy for others…"

"In other words…" Rider concluded. "…why would anyone want to walk a self-denying path that denies all chance of happiness? Would anyone dream of such a fate?"

There was silence, and after several moments Rider sighed. "So Berserker…" he began. "…what is your wish?"

Berserker glanced at him, and then back to Saber. She stared back, two pairs of green staring into each other. "The Sword of Selection…" she said. "…I would wish for a chance to draw it from the stone."

"Do you really think you can succeed?" Saber asked.

"Who knows?" Berserker said with smirk. "But if I do, then perhaps…I will finally…you will finally…"

Saber looked away and shook her head. "I have only always ever treated you as you deserved." She said. "And also…if you draw the sword…you will find that you won't be Human anymore…"

"And that is why you failed." Berserker interrupted with evident disgust, sinking back to the ground. She took her cup and raised it to her lips. "You listen too much to that fool Merlin. In many ways he was no better than Morgana, starting with that worthless piece of advice."

"For once the traitor speaks truth…" Gilgamesh agreed. "…a King who isn't Human cannot rule over Humans. He has no right to begin with, and it is in Humanity's nature to rise against such usurpation."

Saber looked away, and then she too sank back to the ground. "This conversation ended ten years ago." She said. "The outcome is the same as it was back then, so why bother?"

"Yes, how disappointing." Rider said softly. "You're still a little girl dreaming of things that cannot be."

"And what does that say about you, King of Conquerors?" Saber answered coldly. "You who dream of bringing back an age long since passed?"

Rider sighed and shook her head. "Back then…" he said sadly. "…the necessities of war held me back. Not this time…this time, I will do what I must to save you from your ideals."

Gilgamesh's eyes narrowed and flickered towards Rider, but he stayed silent. Rider however now turned to Illya. "And you girl, Berserker's Master?" he asked. "What is your wish?"

Illya looked surprised at being addressed after so long, but after a few moments of fumbling she coughed. "My wish…" she said while looking at the troubled-looking Shirou. The boy had stayed silent during the Kings' exchange, taking it all in but deciding not to butt in. He'd speak to Saber later.

"…I don't need the Grail for it." Illya said. "My family can have it, and they can choke on it for all I care. As long as I can get my onii-chan, then I'm okay."

"Huh?" Shirou fumbled. "M-me…? What do you want me for?"

"Onii-chan is onii-chan, aren't you?" Illya asked back. "We're family. Therefore we should be together."

"I-is that so?"

Illya tilted her head, an unreadable expression on her face. "What's wrong onii-chan?" she asked softly. "Do you hate me?"

Eyebrows rose at that question, while eyes – Sakura and Berserker in particular – turned towards Shirou. He rubbed his head. "No of course not…" he said. "…it's just that…I…I've never had a sister before…or even knew I had one. I mean…I'd like to know you better but…ah this is so hard. What I mean to say is…we shouldn't rush things."

Rider burst out laughing, some of his good mood returning. "Well…" he said. "…I don't have the details but a broken family healing its wounds is something to be celebrated. Still, the boy has a point. Just as you don't rush stitching a wound, you shouldn't rush getting to know each other."

"I can wait." Illya said confidently. "I've waited ten years to meet my brother. It wasn't easy, and honestly I thought from time to time that…he…well stole papa from me and I wanted to hurt him for that but now…"

"But now…?" Sakura pressed.

"I don't think onii-chan's the type of person to do that." Illya said with a small smile. "So I'll be patient, and fix things together with onii-chan. Isn't that right, onii-chan?"

Shirou smiled back and nodded. "Yeah…" he said. "…I'd like that."

The mood across the gathering lightened, but not completely. Sakura, Reines, and Berserker in particular looked deep in thought, brooding over gilded cups of divine wine from the Gate of Babylon. Sakura was in a park under a tree, watching as two little girls played with flowers under the watchful eye of their mother.

Reines was in a corridor of the Clock Tower, watching as a young girl was teased over her modest features, only to be sent scurrying with a word and a scowl from a tall man with long hair. The man left, ignoring the young girl's irritated remark that she hadn't needed help and giving only a simple statement behind him.

 _You're welcome._

The girl had scoffed, but once the man was out of sight, she couldn't help but smile thankfully to herself.

Berserker stood on a hill, watching as a young girl in black and red ran across the grass. Her beautiful green eyes lacked the viciousness and anger they would later have, and the laughter that echoed through the air as she playfully tumbled down a slope was like water splashing over stones, innocent like a child.

"Another simple wish…" Rider said with a tug at his chin. "…and yet another one that cannot be faulted…a desire for a simple life with a happy family in peace is something worth respecting."

" _Wise words…_ " Reines thought. " _…but…_ "

" _That kind of thing…_ " Sakura thought at the same time. " _…isn't something to be granted by wishes._ "

" _If people don't earn something like that…_ " Berserker concluded, all three women thinking the same thing. " _…they'd take it for granted, and it'll vanish like the dawn mist with the rising of the Sun._ "

"And now the final Master present…" Rider said. "…Saber's Master, Shirou Emiya: what is your wish?"

Shirou was silent for a moment, and then he sighed. "I don't have any use for the Grail." He said. "To be honest, the whole idea of wish-granting seems fishy to me. Because if you don't really earn what you get, would you really value it? Although…"

"Go on boy, we won't bite."

"The wishes we heard tonight aren't the kind of wishes that can be dismissed like that." Shirou said. "To be honest it makes me feel relieved: the Masters and Servants aren't shallow and thoughtless people."

"Should I feel flattered?" Anika asked.

"I choose to take it as a compliment, baroness." Reines replied with a smile, and Sakura chuckled.

"It's the same here." she said, and Bazett nodded in agreement, apparently having regained her composure.

"Rider-san…" Shirou continued. "…I can't agree with your wish in principle, because no matter how I see it, it'll just throw the world in chaos. But…I can respect your wish not as an end in itself. Tohsaka-san…um, Reines-sama…you want the Grail either to use it to advance your magecraft or your family's, and I think the same could be said for Illya. I…"

"You don't trust us with it." Sakura concluded.

"Absolute power corrupts absolutely…" Reines quoted. "…between this and what you said, earlier I think I'm seeing a conclusion here. And I don't like it."

"The girl has a point." Gilgamesh said with his eyes fixed viper-like on Shirou Emiya. To his credit the boy didn't flinch, instead actually daring to meet the King of Heroes' gaze. "Enough playing with words…get to the point faker boy. If you have no wish, then why do you fight in this war?"

"Calm down King of Heroes." Rider said soothingly. "Let him say his piece, every man deserves that much."

"Shirou…" Saber said with her eyes turned worriedly on him. "…could you be…?"

"I fight to make sure someone who can't be trusted doesn't win the Grail."

Reines immediately raised an eyebrow, which then turned into a sneer. "And pray tell…" she snarled. "…who are you to judge?"

"The Grail is too powerful for it to be used exclusively by a single person or family." Shirou said resolutely. "And wishes like Rider-san's which would throw the world into chaos…"

"This is all very well and good…" Sakura interrupted. "…but just like Lady Archisorte said: who are you to judge? Also, assuming you make it to the end and end up facing an enemy you cannot defeat, would you follow in your father's footsteps? Would you take up the torch, and burn half the city by destroying the Grail's vessel just so to deny it to someone you don't approve of?"

"Don't put words in my mouth!" Shirou said angrily. "I never…"

"I'm not putting words in your mouth." Sakura interrupted. "It's a perfectly-reasonable assumption to make, considering you've apparently made it your mission to make sure someone you don't approve of gets hold of the Grail. After all, victory isn't simply about defeating your enemy. Just 'not losing' also counts as a victory."

"Shirou…" Saber began coldly. "…let me make this clear. I trust you. I gave you my word when I became your Servant to entrust my fate in your hands, and to become your sword. But you also have obligations to me, and that includes the fact that this agreement was for us to share the blessings of the Grail together. If you would seek to destroy the Grail to fulfil your ideal of being a 'Hero of Justice' I am warning you, I will not be taken by shock and surprise this time. I will cut you down before you can activate enough command spells to betray me just like your father did."

Shirou stared at Saber with a mix of shock and betrayal, which turned to steely determination that matched her own. "Do I make myself clear, Shirou?" she asked.

"Yes…" he said. "…but we need to talk. Later…in private…"

"I am at your disposal, Master."

"Ah…" Gilgamesh began as Saber broke her gaze from her Master. "…and the night started out so well. But now it's ruined as a pretender of a hero dares to assume he has the right to judge who is worthy."

"Humph…" Berserker snorted. "…I can guess who he finds worthy based on his drivel from earlier about selflessly helping people or what not. Lancer's Master, isn't it boy?"

"She's the only one here who'd use the Grail for something other than her own ambitions." Shirou retorted back, and Anika snorted.

"Logical fallacy…" the baroness said. "…ambition is defined as the desire to accomplish a specific goal. Enforcer McRemitz desires to save Lancer from his fate. Therefore she would still use the Grail for her ambitions."

Shirou looked furious at such a play of words, though Gilgamesh burst with peals of laughter. "Oh…normally I dislike such plays of words…" he said with glee. "…but that was very well done."

Anika smiled and bowed, while Sakura turned to Shirou. "Emiya…" she began. "…I…I owe you my life. But…please don't insult me by asking me to give up in exchange for that life debt."

She paused and touched the medal pinned to her chest, having worn it tonight for the occasion. "I'm nothing like the Knights of the Round of legend…" she said. "…but I too am a knight, with obligations to my liege lady from the Hohenzollern family.

"But…"

"There's nothing wrong with helping people." Sakura interrupted with a sigh and a smile. "But there's a line between helping people, and simply being a…busybody for lack of a better word. Everyone here, including the ones you find unworthy to hold the Grail, knows responsibility. If you expect people to respect your dreams and ideals, then you should also respect others' dreams and ideals. Please, don't make me choose between my oaths as a knight and my life debt to you. If you do that…then…"

Shirou sighed, deflating as the anger went out of him. "You're making this very hard, Tohsaka-san." He said wearily. "I might be a busybody as you say, but can I really be so irresponsible…"

"Let he who has no sin cast the first stone." Bazett interrupted, pinching her nose as the alcohol began to take its toll. "Shirou Emiya, don't judge. You're not qualified for it."

"Also…" Archer said. "…given that you seem to worship your father's memory, it's not unreasonable to assume that you gained these asinine ideals from him."

"Hey, hey…" Rider began. "…isn't that going too far?"

"It's something that needs to be said." Archer replied. "Keep in mind Shirou Emiya, that Kiritsugu Emiya was known as the Magus Killer. He was a man who killed tens to save hundreds, hundreds to save thousands, and thousands to save hundreds of thousands. That is the true face of the man you look up to, the man who inspired you to walk the path of justice."

"What are you saying?" Shirou asked softly, unable to meet Archer's eyes.

"I'm saying that if you insist on walking this path…" Archer said. "…then you must be prepared to accept the fact that reality and the ideal are not one and the same. And if you cannot, then you should give it up, or you will only end up hurting yourself, your friends and loved ones, and perhaps even lose everything…including the very ideal which you hold dear here and now."

"You don't know that." Shirou ground out, but the anger behind it was hollow. Because what Archer said about his father, it made sense.

 _Saving someone's life…means not saving someone else's life…_

" _Tens to save hundreds, hundreds to save thousands, and thousand to save hundreds of thousands…_ " Archer's words echoed in Shirou's head. " _…dad…did you really…could you really…where's the justice? What's the point if you couldn't save everyone? Everyone deserves salvation…don't they? Don't they? Dad…dad…dad…DAD, ANSWER ME!_ "

"Don't I…?" Archer said with a bitter smile. Something about his tone and expression felt off, and Sakura and Anika's eyes flashed in suspicion towards him and then towards each other.

 _There's more to this than meets the eye._

"Ah…" Rider lamented. "…it seems that just like ten years ago, no consensus could be reached, only more division. Still, I suppose it wasn't for nothing. At the very least, a modicum of respect among the participants has been won, or at least I hope so. If so, then the effort wasn't wasted."

"I certainly hope not." Gilgamesh remarked. "I gave good wine tonight."

"Ha!" Rider barked. "That's true. Then for the final question of the night: not all Servants present are kings, but all are heroes. And the same goes for those who stand by me even beyond death itself. Based on that, let me ask of you: do heroes stand alone?"

"Again Rider…?" Saber said. "Kings…and heroes, stand alone."

Gilgamesh smirked, though it was bitterer than the one he gave ten years ago. Lancer smirked, while Berserker and Archer gave shrugs. Rider closed his eyes and nodded. "I see…" he said, raising his cup in a toast. "…then I hope that in time, I'll be able to show you that heroes do not stand alone, any more than kings do. With that, this gathering is at an end, so go in peace my friends!"

* * *

Thunder boomed as Rider and his Master rode back up into the sky, a golden shimmer marking the passing of Gilgamesh. Elsewhere Sakura, Anika, Bazett, and their Servants strode off with the former two chatting to each in hushed German.

Gilgamesh had not left without parting words, though not to all. He'd ignored Illya and Berserker, as well as Lancer and Bazett.

"I look forward to your challenge King of Conquerors." He had said to the Macedonian giant as they had left the castle.

"Just be sure to still have wine to toast things off beforehand." The giant had responded to their shared laughter.

"Friends are a valuable thing. They're not indispensible, but once you lose them, they are irreplaceable." He had told Sakura and Anika. Given his history, the two girls merely bowed in awed response, the King of Heroes turning to speak with Saber.

"Don't let the King of Conquerors or that traitor get to you, lioness." He had told her. "Even if I find your desire laughable, you and your dream remain admirable to me, so keep your spirit. And of course, consider my proposal. I will not wait for much longer, lioness."

Saber was furious at whatever 'proposal' meant, though Illya had a slight inkling what it meant. "Ah…there they go…" the little girl said, watching as Rider rode back up into the sky. "…well onii-chan? Do you want to make an alliance with me yet?"

Shirou looked at her and sighed, and Illya sighed as well. "Alright…" she said. "…think on it some more, but not too long okay?"

Shirou nodded and looked to Saber. "I'll think about it." He promised. "But before that…"

He trailed off but Illya nodded with understanding. "I understand." She said. "Fix things up with Saber first, allies are no good if they don't understand each other."

Shirou nodded again, and then paused. Illya smiled sadly. "I know what you want to ask onii-chan." She said. "I wish I could say Archer was lying, but…"

"Dad…he really was…"

"Yes." Illya said. "He was an assassin feared across the magical world. Grandfather used to say that…in his prime…despite being a good-for-nothing spell-caster papa was someone whose strength and resolve he could respect. And grandfather fought during the Third Holy Grail War over sixty years ago, and even ten years ago was already head of the Einzbern family. Someone grandfather would respect...it's no joke onii-chan."

Shirou looked sad, and noticing it Illya stepped closer and took his hand. "Don't worry…" she said. "…papa wasn't a bad person. Even if he broke his promise and never came back…the memories when he was with me…papa loved me, just like he loved you. I don't know what changed, why he broke his promise but…for those memories, and for you onii-chan, I'm willing to forgive."

"Thanks…"

"But…" Illya interrupted, her expression turning sad. "…please be careful onii-chan. Because Archer is right, if you walk this path, then you'll lose everything in the end. Just like papa, you won't stop at anything to save people, even if it means sacrificing the people you love. Papa and mama fought in the last war, and mama died there, fighting beside papa."

"Illya…you…"

"Just think about it, alright?"

"Yes…I will…"

* * *

A/N

Saber, Rider and Gil going on about kingship, yeah it's just a rehash of Fate/Zero since I'm not presumptuous enough to think that their views on kingship would ever reconcile.


	36. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate franchise it belongs to Kinoko Nasu and Type-Moon.

Different Fates

Chapter 35

"Well that was productive."

"Do you really think so?"

Anika chuckled at the sceptical tone in Sakura's voice, the Japanese magus sitting on her couch with arms crossed in front of her. A teapot and a pair of teacups rested on the table in front of her. Sakura took one of the teacups, filled it, and then slid it over to Anika. She then filled her own teacup.

"Well…" Anika began as she raised her teacup to her lips. "…even if no consensus was reached, we managed to gain some insights into how our enemies think. It's just a shame that neither Caster or Assassin and their Masters were present."

"I'd be surprised if Assassin or his Master were present." Sakura said. "What kind of Assassin would operate in the open, or come out in the open?"

"Fair enough…" Anika agreed. "…and Caster…?"

Sakura paused ever so slightly, and then silently raised her teacup and took a sip. "Perhaps it's just as well they didn't come." She said softly, and Anika silently took a sip of her own tea.

"What do you think?" she asked afterwards. "About the opposition, that is."

Sakura chuckled. "Shall we start with Rider?" she said with a small smile before sitting back. "First of all I can't deny that he's…well, charismatic though given who he is that's to be expected. His wish is certainly worth respecting, as instead of wishing for an end he would wish for a means to gain a meaningful end. With that said…"

"You disagree with his ultimate goal…?"

"Not necessarily…" Sakura disagreed. "…the essence of his dream, a united world with lasting peace, Humanity united in purpose and effort, that's something to be aspired to. Even the cost of reaching such an end doesn't concern me, at least within the limits of Rider's character. Nothing great has ever been achieved without sacrifice after all."

"Within limits…" Anika added, and Sakura nodded.

"Quite…" she agreed. "…my concern is that Rider is…well, he's not Human anymore. And even if he were, he is of the Age of Gods. Both will be a problem. The Mages Association might tolerate magi holding positions of power in the mundane world, but that's only because all magi have a vested interest in keeping our world's existence a secret. None of us would risk exposure, and even if we did then we're prepared to do what must be done to secure the secret again if it ever got out. Rider though…considering how he's acted, and how he doesn't share our interest in keeping the secret…it's much too risky. Imagine what would happen if he revealed that he was a reincarnated Heroic Spirit?"

"Humans naturally fear what they do not understand." Anika concurred. "Especially in this age where magic is the stuff of myth and legend for mundane Humans. The resulting upheaval – social, religious, political and more – would be catastrophic."

"And that's not factoring in what would happen if other aspects of the supernatural world got exposed in the chaos." Sakura continued. "The Mages Association and the hidden side of the Holy Church getting exposed would be bad enough, the response _will_ be brutal. The Twenty-seven Dead Apostle Ancestors…? Considering the paranoia of modern Humans – especially those damn Americans – they'd probably start a war with the vampire lords. And it's going to be a war that will make World War II look like a scuffle in the street."

"Even if we discount that…" Anika said, moving on. "…even if he doesn't expose that which should not be exposed, his way of thinking, that of the Age of Gods will be a problem. Modern Humanity isn't…no, it doesn't think the same way anymore."

"Magi being the exception of course…" Sakura said. "…we look to the past."

"Indeed…" Anika agreed. "…I won't deny the possibility exists of Rider being able to adapt to the times. However it is more likely that he'll impose his way of thinking on Humanity. Again the possibility exists of Humanity adapting to the 'new' order he's bringing with him. But again, it is more likely that Humanity would rebel against it, and in the end it will all be for naught. And there's still the risk of the Association and other supernatural groups getting involved too."

Sakura laughed. "Look at us…" she said wryly. "…back at the feast we said nothing of this sort, and seemed to go along. And now here behind his back with only each other for company, we speak so badly of the King of Conquerors' dreams. It's so admirable of us don't you think?"

Anika laughed as well. "True…!" she agreed. "But look at it this way: we're not actually talking badly of him and his dreams. In fact earlier you said that the essence of his dream was something to be aspired to. We're just discussing the…pitfalls of his goals, admirable as they are."

"And yet…" Sakura said with a wry smile. "…each of those pitfalls ultimately derives from the faults of his current existence, and his very nature."

Anika laughed again. "Alright you've got me there." She said. "So opposition it is then?"

"Yes." Sakura said with a nod. "It's regrettable but, to let Rider win and use the Grail would be too irresponsible on our parts, even if it's only because of what _might_ come after."

"It really is." Anika said sadly. She took her teacup and took another sip. "What about the other Masters and Servants?"

Sakura didn't answer at once, taking a sip of her own and setting down her teacup first. "Hmm…I'll be honest." She finally said. "I regret making an enemy out of McRemitz and her Servant at the very first battle of this war."

"I was afraid you'd say something like that." Anika said with a groan. "Please tell me this isn't out of sentimentality for her wish."

"Why not…?" Sakura asked back. "Her wish is a selfless one, and given the rules of the Kaleidoscope even if she somehow saves her Servant – whoever he is – from the fate that awaited him, it won't really affect things much. The domains of the Kaleidoscope are infinite after all, and one altered timeline isn't really worth getting worked up over."

"I suppose her being the most powerful combat magus present doesn't factor in?" Anika asked wryly, and Sakura winced.

"Actually it does." She said irritably. "She would have been a useful ally, but she's an enemy now. And she won't make the same mistakes from back then. She'll go all out from here on. There is no chance of us beating her on the tactical level."

"But on the strategic level…?"

Sakura smiled. "Well…" she said. "…considering the Archer Class' versatility, I think on the strategic level we have a chance of winning."

Anika laughed and nodded. "Still…" Sakura began before shaking her head. "…no, that's wishful thinking. Even an additional Enforcer and Servant won't really matter much…"

Anika glanced at Sakura but the other magus stayed silent, sipping at her tea. At length she set it down and looked back at the baroness. "How about you Anika…?" Sakura asked. "What do you think of the remaining Masters and Servants?"

"Saber's deluding herself." Anika immediately said. "Does she really think she can change history to the extent she seeks? As you said earlier, the domains of the Kaleidoscope are infinite. Even if she uses the Grail to have someone else become King of Britain in her place, all it will do is create an alternate timeline unique to itself. Nothing will really change."

"Be charitable along that line…" Sakura said. "…she's no magus, it's not like she'd know about that. At least, I don't think so."

Anika shrugged. "Fair enough…" she said. "…however as Rider pointed out, that she wants to erase her place in history and legend – no matter how nonsensical the notion might be – spits on the loyalty of all those who died for her and all those who stayed loyal. And she's called the King of Knights…how shameful!"

"And that is why we must stand in opposition to her…" Sakura said softly. "…as you say she is the King of Knights. By contrast I'm just a knight, minor nobility, while you are a baroness, the lowest rank of the high nobility. But that is precisely the point! If we can show that deluded woman how true nobles live and perhaps even die, then perhaps, we can wake her up as the King of Knights of legend and fame."

Anika laughed. "Talking big aren't you, Dame Tohsaka?" she asked, and Sakura smiled wryly.

"You disagree, Baroness Derfflinger?"

"No, your reasoning is sound." Anika agreed. "Ironically, even though we oppose Rider, we have the same goal for Saber. He did say he'd do everything he could to save her from her ideals."

"Her ideals are sound…" Sakura said. "…though the Kings agreed on that. Her dreams were admirable, but what could not be agreed upon was how she would use them as an excuse to escape responsibility."

"True, true…" Anika said with a nod. "…and then we have the Emiya boy…"

"Troublesome…" Sakura said at once. "…well not really…he's actually simplest Master to consider. No wish for the Grail, he just wants to keep anyone he _thinks_ is unworthy from getting it. Though he does have a point: if I didn't have so much at stake, I wouldn't mind giving up the Grail to McRemitz."

"Just like him eh…" Anika said wryly. "…still, he's so judgmental…"

"Be charitable…" Sakura advised. "…he's just a boy, and unlike us he didn't grow up in the Clock Tower along with everything that came with it. He'll grow up soon enough."

"And if he doesn't…?"

Sakura's expression turned dark. "If he doesn't grow up…" she said softly. "…then I pity him, because the world is going to eat him alive."

Anika stayed silent for several moments. "About that…" she began. "…Archer…he…"

"A hero from the near future…" Sakura said. "…one who helped people wherever and whenever there was a need or demand for his skills, even if it didn't always involve saving people…and yet he knows so much about the Emiya boy's ideals and what it might lead him to…coincidence?"

"Coincidences are for the weak-minded and the ignorant." Anika immediately countered. "We should be careful, just in case."

Sakura nodded, and refilled her teacup. She took a drink, and then set it down. "And now we have the last Master and Servant present at the gathering." She said. "Berserker and Einzbern…"

"There's no need to discuss the former." Anika replied at once. "A traitor as King…? It's the end of the world."

Sakura laughed and nodded. "Agreed…" she said, and taking another drink. "…still, her Master doesn't seem so bad. All she wants is her brother – well stepbrother but that's a matter of semantics – so I think we can be lenient with her."

"Yes, I suppose we can." Anika said, taking a sip. She raised an eyebrow as Sakura finished her tea at once. "Going to bed already?"

"Tempting…" Sakura said. "…but I've got a couple of things to do before, now that we've finished discussing what happened earlier."

"In the end no consensus was reached…" Anika concluded. "…all we got were the measures of our enemies. I can't help but wonder if it would be of any use to us."

"Oh it is." Sakura remarked to Anika's surprise as she got up and headed for the door. "…thanks to that I can assume that by tomorrow evening, we can dismiss any hope of an alliance between us, Saber and her Master outside of utter desperation. Possibly even Rider…Berserker and Lancer though…"

Sakura trailed off, her eyes narrow, and with a shake of her head she went off to her workshop. Anika stared after her, and then with a sigh she refilled her teacup before sitting back in her chair. " _What are you planning Sakura…_ " she thought. " _…that it would burn all bridges with the Kings of Knights and Conquerors…?_ "

* * *

Saber sat silently on her side of the table, joined minutes later by her Master who carefully handed her a cup of tea. "Thank you." She said with a nod. She took a drink and waited for a few moments to let her Master settle before speaking up again. "You have something you wish to discuss?"

"Yeah…" Shirou said. "…it's about your wish for the Grail."

Saber sighed. "I expected something of this sort." She said. "Very well…Shirou as I recall you seek to be a Hero of Justice, do you not?"

"What does that have to with anything?"

"Just for context…" Saber replied. "…you know my story. I ruled justly and fairly over Britain and sought to bring about an age of peace and prosperity. However from the very beginning the shadow of war lay over the realm, between the constant threat of Saxon invasion from without and those who questioned my right to the throne from within."

Shirou stayed silent, and Saber continued after a pause. "Ultimately it was my inability to resolve both issues that led to the destruction of my Kingdom." She said. "Mordred's lasting success against the Saxons where I had failed in particular contributed to the realm splitting in two and its destruction at Camlann."

Saber paused and narrowed her eyes. "Tell me Shirou…" she asked. "…justice is defined as giving what is due to all. With my failure to provide that, is it really just for me to be King? Is it not more just to give it to someone more qualified for the role?"

Shirou narrowed his eyes in his turn. "I know your story." He said. "But I fail to understand how Berserk…no, Mordred succeeded where you failed."

"Simple really…" Saber said sadly. "…it was so simple that I curse myself for never considering it. He…she made peace with the Saxons where I simply waited for them to come and send them home with fire and blade. That she had succeeded in ending the threat peacefully won her the hearts of the greater portion of the people, such that when I returned from my fruitless quest for the Grail – ironic considering this war – even though she had usurped the throne in my absence, they still saw her as King over me. And can you blame them? Peace, peace until after both of us had died and no bond of honour or threat of steel held the Saxons back any longer…"

"But…Mordred was…"

"A bastard…?" Saber said with a bitter smile. "Yes she was. My bastard, born of Merlin's magic and my sister's treachery…how fitting considering the circumstances of my own conception…"

"Eh?"

"With Merlin's aid my father _raped_ my mother Igraine in the guise of her first husband Gorlois, who he later slew on the field of battle." Saber said. "True, mother's marriage to my father legitimized me in the eyes of the law of the land, but in essence…"

Saber sighed and shook her head. "And therein lies another great injustice I have committed…" she said. "…Mordred…like me she too is a child of rape and magic, and by all rights I should not have condemned her or denied her right to the throne based on my own origins…but…the law of the land…"

She shook her head again and locked gazes with Shirou. "In the end all I can do is attempt to justify myself…" she said. "…but it does no good. I failed to end the Saxon threat. I unjustly treated one who merely mirrored her own 'father'. And in so doing I myself sowed the seeds of Britain's destruction. I could tell you more of my failures, but this should be enough. So tell me Shirou is it just for me to be King?"

"No…" Shirou said. "…but it's even more unjust if you follow through with your wish!"

"What?"

"It's as Rider said…" Shirou said. "…and don't misunderstand: Rider's wish and ultimate goal is insane. But he has a point: if you change history like you plan to, then what about everyone who died for you? What about the ones who stayed loyal at Camlann? Will you throw them all away?"

"They deserve better."

"Can you guarantee that?" Shirou asked angrily, slamming a hand on the table for emphasis. "True, you failed to give everyone their due. It's also true that Mordred succeeded where you failed. But even she failed to give everyone their due. She betrayed you! And those who stood with you…do you think Mordred gave them their due? They were with you weren't they? Doesn't that answer the question?"

"Enough wordplay…!" Saber said just as angrily. "Say what you want to say already!"

"Neither you nor Berserker could deliver complete justice…" Shirou said. "…and you were someone who was chosen by the Sword in the Stone, so what makes you think someone could succeed where you failed?"

Saber recoiled slightly, and her eyes widened. The moment passed quickly though, and her mask of stoicism returned. "If the Grail truly is what it claims to be…" she said. "…then someone worthier will be chosen."

Shirou made a sound of irritation and looked away. "Magic isn't a cure-all…" he said. "…the Grail could grant you your wish, but there's still a chance that he or she would make mistakes. They're only Human after all."

Saber closed her eyes. "He who draws the sword from the stone…" she said. "…is no longer Human…"

Shirou glared at her and then looked away again. "That's wrong." He said, and Saber smiled.

"You claim to be wiser than Merlin?" she asked.

"Seeing as he's involved in rape twice…" he snapped back, and she immediately scowled.

"That's low, Shirou."

"It's the truth. Deal with it." He snapped again, and then with a sigh ran a hand over his face. "I'm beginning to sound like Tohsaka…I almost said magi deal with truths, not falsehoods…"

Saber sighed and shook her head. "Perhaps we should continue this conversation some other time…" she said in a conciliatory tone. "…we've gotten rather heated, so some time to think it over some more might be useful."

"Humph…fine…"

"What about you Shirou?" Saber suddenly asked to his surprise.

"What?"

"Rider and Archer among others tore your dream apart." She said. "Are you alright?"

Shirou made a sound of disgust. "To be honest I feel ashamed about what happened back there." He said. "All I can say is that I might have been overwhelmed by the presence of so many Servants and magi. After all, I've known for a long time now: you can't save everyone. I've compromised for so long, killing the few to spare the many from their evil…"

Saber stayed silent. "Archer said…" Shirou began. "…that dad killed hundreds to save thousands. Perhaps in the end I really am Kiritsugu Emiya's son. Even though everyone deserves to be saved, I can't and I couldn't save them all. The people I've killed, the friend I couldn't see being hurt, they deserved to be saved too. But instead I killed them, to save more than otherwise..."

Saber finally took a drink of her tea. "The way you talk right now…" she said. "…you remind me of Kiritsugu in his weaker moments, when he would confide in Irisviel of his regrets and the burden his actions placed on him. Even if he betrayed me in the end, I…"

"Dad…what did he intend to use the Grail for?"

"Isn't it obvious? A peaceful world, where justice and fairness are the norm instead of the exception…"

"Humph…" Shirou scoffed gently. "…worthless…if they don't earn peace, then people won't value it. It will only last a generation, if even that. But…"

Saber raised an eyebrow as her Master's face scrunched up in thought, a finger tapping against his cup. " _The Holy Grail…_ " Shirou thought. " _…perhaps I might have a use for it after all._ "

* * *

"Do you laugh father, at your daughter's failure?" Sakura asked her father's picture on the wall of her workshop, along with framed pictures (or portraits) of previous generations of her family.

 _The magic circle flashed and then vanished under Tokiomi Tohsaka's hand, and the magus turned to his expectant younger daughter. "As I said I won't be giving you any instruction…" he began. "…but I also said I wouldn't stop you from studying on your own. Therefore, like your sister, feel free to browse through your family's legacy."_

 _Sakura nodded. "Thank you father." She said, and Tokiomi smiled. He knelt down and held her cheek._

" _I did say I won't be giving you instruction…" he said. "…but just this once, I'll break it. Sakura, a magus walks with death. Be it as a result of a failed magical experiment, or at the hands of a greedy magus seeking your secrets, or at the hands of an enemy you must face to preserve the honour and dignity of either yourself or your family, or even that of the many of the other perils of the path of the magi…death is always with us. Therefore, do not fear. Do not forget this, Sakura. Alright…?"_

 _Sakura nodded. "Yes…" she said. "…I won't forget father."_

 _Tokiomi smiled, and with a kiss on her forehead left his daughter to her studies._

"You told me that again and again…" Sakura said. "…after I replaced my sister as the family heiress. I wonder…did you fear? In the moments before your death, were you afraid?"

Sakura raised a hand, her fingers spread out as she held it over her father's picture. "You also said that a magus must never hesitate if it conflicts with their greater purpose." She said. "Purpose…you said purpose was general, and referred to many things. The pursuit of the Root…one's obligations to the family…the legacy of the past…the security of the future…"

Sakura sighed and lowered her hand, shaking her head. "Do you laugh at my hesitation?" she asked. "Do you laugh at my weakness? It is hardly the first time after all."

 _The town burned around them. In the distance smoke rose from the many towers of the castle, the little tongues of flame in the distance each a mirror of the flames that burned the castle town to ash. Townsmen ran screaming, only to die at the hands of the magi putting them to the torch and the sword. Not even the women or the children were spared, multi-coloured corrupted blood spilling onto the ground._

 _Most of them could pass for Humans at a distance. But on a closer glance, the taint of heretical experimentation was obvious, most sporting scales under their clothes or even on exposed skin, while others had webbed hands and feet. Others had multiple limbs, or where their legs should be others had a writhing mass of tendrils for locomotion. Sakura had even spotted one that resembled a giant flower that walked about on 'legs' made from twisted vines, and from the middle of which sprouted the upper half of a woman._

 _Still…most could pass for Humans. And indeed, as best they could they lived as Humans did, under the shadow of the castle wherein the heretic responsible for their twisted forms dwelt. Until the Association finally had enough of the rumours of monsters living in the Lithuanian countryside, of the twisted corpses found floating in nearby waters, and even of children being smuggled in for use in the heretic's labs…enough was enough…_

 _A man with insect-like, multifaceted eyes that bulged from his eye sockets aimed an automatic weapon at her. Sakura cast her spell and walked closer with her bloody sword held ready, bullets flying past her harmlessly. And then the concepts frayed, and one bullet cut a bleeding gash on her cheek._

 _Irritated at the instability of her mystery, she cut the man down in two twitching halves. A sound was heard from a nearby door, and she blew it open with Gandr. Two children cowered inside, one with a third arm sprouting from between her shoulder blades, while the other struggled to breath air while gills fluttered sickly around his neck._

 _Both of them looked at Sakura with abject terror._

 _Sakura closed her eyes, and her sword dropped a fraction. "Go…" she ground out. The children stared at her. "…go before I change my mind! I didn't see anything…for now…"_

 _The children ran, their faces filled with desperate hope…and as they ran past her, steel flashed in the firelight. Two headless corpses fell to the ground, blood spilling out as heads rolled away, leaking blood which along with the dirt stained the dead's hopeful faces._

" _You are cruel Tohsaka."_

" _Cruel…?" Sakura neutrally replied to her colleague's accusation. "I merely took away their fear. Even in death, hope would be preferred over fear. It is the only mercy I can give them, no matter how twisted it might be."_

Sakura sighed, and walking away from the pictures and portraits approached a table over which lay a map. A circle centred on the Matou property was drawn on it, along with notes while other papers held yet more notes. "Damn you Zouken…" Sakura spat as she slammed a hand on the circle. "…making me go this far…casualties are unavoidable in war but still…"

With a sound of disgust aimed as much at her as it was at Zouken, Sakura strode over to her desk and sat down. Taking her fountain pen, she briefly hesitated and with a sigh she signed three documents bearing official Association seals. Setting them aside, she took a knife and slit a palm. Blood dripped into a receptacle, and then healing the wound with a gem and a muttered word, she took a rod of red wax.

Her father – and probably her sister had fate been kinder – would probably have melted it with magic, but Sakura could not use fire magic. So she used a candle to melt the max, letting it flow and mix with her blood. Setting the candle and the wax aside, she took the papers from earlier and folding them placed them inside envelopes. As she closed them, she took the mixed blood and wax and poured them behind the envelopes.

She then took a stamp that doubled as a mystic code, and stamped down onto the melted wax. Prana flared as she sealed all three documents, and then setting them aside along with the stamp she took out a fresh sheet of parchment.

" _Maggot…_ " she wrote as she began to write.

* * *

A/N

Some of you might recall chapter 19, with Sakura claiming she'd never hurt/kill children unless she absolutely had to. Well…that's the whole point, she never said she hadn't actually hurt or killed children. Never for sadistic or 'just because' reasons people like Uryuu or Zouken have, but…well official Association business. And AFAIK the Association will stop at nothing to keep magic secret, or to bring troublesome magi to heel. And Sakura is an Association magus. She's nice…like Bazett is nice in Fate/Hollow Ataraxia, but as an Enforcer I've no doubt that she has her fair share of blood on her hands.

If it makes you feel better, she takes no pleasure in it (though it should be obvious from her flashback).

And now, I should have placed this in the author notes for the previous chapter, but I decided not to. Oh well…the Feast of Heroes is over, and now the nightmare begins.


	37. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate franchise it belongs to Kinoko Nasu and Type-Moon.

Different Fates

Chapter 36

"Archer I have a job for you."

Archer paused lifting his teacup and set it down. "It's nothing too complicated." Sakura said. "You can do it after breakfast, though I must apologize. I'll be using you as a messenger boy."

Archer raised an eyebrow. "To whom?" he asked. "And what's the message?"

Sakura beamed across the breakfast table. "One's an express letter to Her Highness Princess Louise Francoise at London." She answered. "You'll have to bring that to the post office, and don't worry I'll give you the money for it. The second letter – actually one of three copies I made – I'll have you bring to Kotomine Church and the resident priest."

"What happened to the third copy?" Anika asked, filled with foreboding. From the sound of things Sakura might have filled out official documentation in triplicate, and while plenty of official Association documentation needed to be made out in triplicate, only a few of them made sense in the current context.

 _No…only one of them would make complete sense in context. But…it would be rather…extreme…_

Sakura's satisfied smile didn't falter in the least. "It's my copy." She answered. "For future reference you see."

"Sakura…you can't be…hey Sakura!"

Sakura laughed happily while taking a drink of Ceylon tea. "Now, now…" she said. "…I suspected you'd react like that. But it's alright. I've thought this through. I'm well within my rights to commit to this, and based on the information I received from that…Matou boy whatever his name was, together with my sister's accusations…"

Sakura trailed off, and she took another drink of her tea before setting her teacup down. "Things being what they are…" she said. "…I still have to pull a few strings to get this to work without it blowing up in the end. However I trust Her Highness, even if it means I'll be obliged to her in the future, more than I already am. And while I have…doubts about Kirei's reliability, I believe I can count on his cooperation in this matter."

"Is that all?"

"No…" Sakura said while sitting back. "…I'm certain that on one hand this plan will certainly alienate Saber and most likely Rider. But you already knew that since last night. However, this plan just might open up the possibility for an alliance with Berserker and Einzbern. We might oppose the former's claim to Britain's throne…but if we can then we should use her power for the sake of our objective."

Anika was silent, and Sakura smiled at her. "And if I can get rid of that filth…" she said. "…then maybe I can get my sister and Caster's cooperation. But the Holy Grail can only be claimed by one. I'd rather not betray my sister for the sake of victory. I…I am not my father. Family is and should be more important than how he saw it."

"So you would rather betray Einzbern instead?"

Sakura briefly closed her eyes. "Einzbern, Matou, Tohsaka…" she said. "…our families are allies of convenience. Each of us has knives at each other's backs. Betrayal is normal…expected even…furthermore they're not Prussian so I've no real obligations to them."

Anika sighed and shook her head. "I hope it all goes as you plan Sakura." She said. "But…"

"I know." She said. "No plan survives contact with the enemy. Even so…the alternative is attacking that filth's fortifications head on. I'd rather not follow the British example in 1916 at the Somme."

Anika didn't reply, and Sakura turned back to Archer. "Once you deliver the letters to Kotomine Church and the post office…" she said. "…I want you to deliver a letter to the Matou property."

Anika choked on her tea. "What?" she exclaimed.

Sakura grinned, pulling out a sheet of paper and handing it to Anika. "Here's the draft." She said, and with a sigh Anika took it and began to read.

" _Maggot…_ " the baroness began. " _…I am un-amused by the dishonour you have inflicted on my family. If I were of a lesser sort, I would already have you pay for your treachery with your life and the destruction of everything you possess and hold dear. That assumes of course that the latter even applies to the like of you, you pestilent dog._ "

Anika paused and glanced at Sakura, who serenely enjoyed her tea. " _As it stands however…_ " she continued to read aloud. " _…I am not of lesser sort, though even they would be superior to you. I am willing to offer you a last chance, which if you possess even the smallest shred of honour – which I doubt – you would accept. I want my sister back. I want her back without any of those foul things you placed in her. I want you to shut down all of your defences, and for you to recluse yourself under the protection of the Holy Church until the end of this war. I want you to offer all of your family's knowledge and materials to the Association after this war under my mediation. Do this and I give my word that I will forget that you have ever existed. I will forget the tortures and indignities you heaped on my sister, though I acknowledge that part of the blame lies with my father's faults. I will allow you to live, and even to depart to whichever dank pit you would retreat to and spend the rest of your pathetic life in. You have until this evening to accept. Refuse my offer, and you shall know my wrath. Superior to you in every way Sakura Tohsaka, Sixth Head of the Tohsaka Family, Knight of the Red Eagle Third Class._ "

Anika folded the draft and gave it back to Sakura. "Throwing down the gauntlet…?" she asked, and Sakura smiled.

"That filth…" she said. "…he'll probably think I'll commit everything I have to kill him myself. And he's right. Except I've no intention of staining my beautiful Starlight with his filthy blood. No, something as filthy as him and his brood can only be answered with purification by fire."

Sakura paused, and then she glanced at Anika. "I…thank you…" she said with a small blush.

"W-whatever for…?"

"You stopped me from killing Shinji Matou." Sakura said. "You're right, after…after I went mad and tried to enslave him, I didn't have the right to kill him. My Starlight would have been dimmed, so thank you for bringing me back, and for keeping my Starlight pure and bright."

Anika's eyes widened and she quickly looked down, her cheeks red and rosy. "I…I was just…" she fumbled. "…I was just looking out for you."

Sakura's smile grew wider and she nodded before reaching into a pocket. Three sealed envelopes were produced, and she handed them to Archer. "Can you do it?" she asked.

"Easily…" he replied, inwardly-impressed by Sakura's ruthlessness. And he already had a good idea as to what she planned to do tonight. And after her, after Sakura Matou's ultimate fate in that other world, he had absolutely no problems whatsoever with firebombing Zouken to extinction.

Of course, there would be collateral. But he could live with that. But could Sakura…?

"And what will you do between now and this evening?" he asked instead.

"To be honest I wanted to take Anika out for the day…" Sakura replied, a note of irritation entering her voice. "…but I don't want to give Zouken an opportunity for a pre-emptive attack. So unfortunately we'll have to stay here."

"Prudent…" Archer agreed. "…even if he attacks pre-emptively, the defences will hold long enough for me to get here."

"And if he does I'll have it easier to burn his ass for using magic in the daytime. Such a risk…but it will mean I won't have to pull as many strings. Not that he would be that desperate by this point."

"I see."

* * *

" _You've been away for some time._ " Caster greeted his Master as she finally returned to their shared hideout. Behind his golden mask Caster raised his eyebrows at his Master's state. There were dark circles around her eyes, while blood and dirt stained her face and patches of exposed skin. Her clothes were just as filthy, with blood and other, more questionable substances. " _Do you require assistance?_ "

"I'm fine." Rin replied. "My dolls can take care of me. I…I just want a bath…something light to eat…and then…"

" _And then…?_ "

"I'm going to sleep. Don't disturb me unless something important comes up."

" _I am your servant._ " Caster replied with a hint of mockery. " _However 'important' is such a vague qualification. Would you care to be more specific?_ "

"Anything short of an enemy attack…" Rin replied. "...do as you see fit."

" _Very well then…_ " Caster said with a bow, and Rin staggered away. Caster followed her with his eyes until she was out of sight. He glided away then, making for Golem Keter Malkuth's 'cradle' but then changed direction for his alchemy labs.

His masterpiece still needed some work, but after months of work and a great deal of expended resources it was almost complete…in form at least. In essence it was _years_ away from completion. The core of the golem, its power source…then as now it remained a problem.

His Master was a possible solution, or rather the Einzbern component of her brutalized soul. If he could replicate their mysteries, then perhaps he could shave away a decade at least from the research needed to perfect a magic core suitable for Golem Keter Malkuth. He might even be able to make a prototype magic core.

Of course magi being magi…the girl's 'grandfather' probably wouldn't share his secrets with him. And Caster surprisingly found it too risky for the girl's life by recklessly poking around with the mysteries she embodied.

Apart from the fact that souls were…tricky things to say the least, the corpse might deny him his goal by killing the child, or worse – it was child's play to determine the nature of the crude constructs the corpse used as familiars – consume her. As a Master, Rin Matou was preferable to that corpse she called grandfather.

If he consumed her, then he might get her command spells in the process. And that was something he would not be happy about.

He'd made preparations of course. The girl was useful to him, and it wasn't…questionable that he be of some use to her in return. He just needed to wait for the right time. Slipping two glass cartridges filled with fluid into his gauntlet's interior mechanisms, he went off to another part of his workshop, this section dominated by a large pipe organ, or something that looked like one.

Caster glided to a halt in front of it, and after a moment's thought pressed a series of black and white keys to a soft musical accompaniment. Screens of light flickered to life around him, replaying images of the very first battle of the Fifth Holy Grail War. The Servant of the Spell knew that Tohsaka had as much potential as her estranged sister, and as a magus he naturally found himself curious about how far she had gone.

" _Curious…_ " he thought, though not for the first time. " _…very curious indeed…spatial manipulation is a derivative of True Magic, and would normally require High Thaumaturgy to actualize. And yet…Rin says that her sister possesses Imaginary Numbers…useful for solving many conceptual hurdles with the concept of 'possible on the non-physical plane' but still…a single-count aria?_ "

Caster continued to watch, his eyes narrowed thoughtfully behind his mask. " _What is your secret…_ " he thought, again not for the first time. " _…magus Tohsaka?_ "

* * *

"Audacious…" Kirei Kotomine remarked as he finished reading Sakura's document another time. "…one might even say outrageously so."

"How do you intend to deal with this matter priest?" Gilgamesh asked.

"The evidence she possesses is rather circumstantial, perhaps even flimsy with regards to the second charge." Kirei replied. "The first, while certainly indiscreet, would not warrant such an extreme response."

"So you would not accommodate her?"

The tone of voice was mildly curious as always, but Kirei's instincts warned him that the King of Heroes was testing him. And so he responded safely, unwilling to court Gilgamesh's displeasure. Depending on the situation, the response of the blonde would range from a scathing remark (which he could live with) or a hail of Noble Phantasms from the Gate of Babylon (which he would obviously not live through).

"May I ask your opinion, King of Heroes?"

Gilgamesh's face twisted into a sneer. "You have asked." He said. "And you will receive an answer. That…thing, it disgusts me Kirei. Its very existence offends me. This land is a backwater, nothing like my homeland beside great Tigris and Euphrates, but it is still part of my garden. Its presence is an ugly stain. Were it not so utterly below me I would have dealt with this long since. And I have tolerated your tolerating its continued existence only for the sake of this little play you conduct at present."

Kirei was silent, and Gilgamesh's sneer faded. "Very well…" he said. "…so the King commands. The rebel wishes to redeem her family's honour with purifying fire. I will be generous, and grant her the honour of delivering justice by wiping that foul stain from the face of my garden."

"In that case…" Kirei said with a bow. "…I shall accommodate Sakura Tohsaka's design."

Gilgamesh scoffed but said nothing more. Kirei bowed again, and left the King of Heroes to his solitude.

* * *

"Tohsaka's made her move…" Illya said to Berserker over lunch. "…or at least she's about to. I don't know why, but Archer's visited the post office, Kotomine Church, and even the Makiri hovel in that order."

"If she's planning to attack the Makiri…" Berserker replied. "…maybe she delivered a formal letter of challenge?"

"Humph…" Illya scoffed. "…such a gentlemanly way of trying to fight a war. Then again Makiri's been expecting an attack for a while now, considering all the magic he's piled up around his house. There's no surprising him no matter how one tries it."

"Do you think she'll succeed?" Berserker asked.

Illya snorted. "Makiri is old…" she said. "…older than my grandfather in fact…I'd say he's as slimy as a snake, except that would be an insult to snakes. He's a worm. A bad weed that needs to be ripped out and burned. But as I said he's old. He's not really _that_ powerful, but he knows a lot, especially when it comes to avoiding or escaping powerful enemies, or failing that surviving and coming back once the enemy is gone."

Berserker nodded, focusing on her steak and mixed vegetables for the next several moments, Illya doing likewise for her schnitzel and potato salad. And then Berserker sat back, swirling the red wine in her glass and enjoying the blood-coloured fluid playing with the frosted patterns on the glass.

"What do you plan to do then?" she asked.

Illya finished chewing before answering. "I don't like her…" she said bluntly. "…but she's no fool. The Hohenzollerns don't suffer fools lightly. She'll fight smart, and her Archer's got a lot of power behind him, remember?"

Berserker snorted, and then she smirked. "Is that so?" she said. "I remember the attempted assassination. I doubt if that was all Archer was capable of too."

"Isn't it?" Illya said with a matching smirk. "This Archer has the ability to pound fortresses to dust. It will take time and lots of prana, but Tohsaka's got a lot of prana. Not as much as I have certainly, but still a lot. I doubt she can kill Zouken – he's much too slippery – but she can definitely turn that fortress of his into dust."

"And then…?"

"Once the pest's been smoked out…" Illya said with her eyes flashing. "…we'll swoop in and crush him like the worm that he is."

"You know I could do both smoking and crushing myself."

"Oh I know that." Illya said. "But I'd like to keep your full power a secret a little longer. So we'll let Tohsaka do the smoking. We'll watch, and keep her back clear in case Caster and the younger worm decide to make a surprise attack."

"Well if that's what my Master says…" Berserker said, stabbing her knife down and causing blood to ooze from her steak. "…then so be it. And it's still early too. I don't want to show everything I have just yet."

Illya smiled, raising her glass of orange juice in a toast. Berserker toasted her back.

* * *

A bell rang as the door opened, Shirou walking into the antique store to the mumbled greetings of the old man at the counter. The young man took a deep breath, the musty air of the store surprisingly relaxing. Moving carefully so as to not disturb anything – or worse _break_ anything – he wandered past the shelves, keeping an eye out for anything useful as a gift.

With school still out, he'd taken Ayako out on a date. Saber had been unhappy at being unable to tag along and protect him, but he'd promised her that if he needed to, he'd call her with a command spell. And in any case, it was daytime. No Master or Servant would dare take open action and court reprisal from the Overseer.

Still, he'd have to get back home before it got too dark. Thankfully with Ayako finding out about the secret world, she understood why that had to be the case, so it wasn't as troublesome as it might otherwise be.

He'd taken her out for lunch, and then they'd gone for a walk in the mall. Ayako not being the type to fancy expensive clothes, they'd instead gone looking at sports supplies, and even found a few worth buying. Naturally, Shirou ended up carrying their purchases, not that he really minded.

 _It's good exercise at any rate._

Ayako had gone to the toilet though, and Shirou had spotted the hidden antique store while waiting for her. Leaving their purchases near the counter, Shirou went looking for a gift for Ayako.

China, silverware, pots and vases, furniture, bric-a-brac…most of the things were either too expensive or something Ayako wouldn't find useful. She probably wouldn't refuse a gift, but she was a practical type of woman.

" _That means the dolls are a no go…_ " Shirou thought as he briefly examined a cabinet full of finely-crafted porcelain dolls in Victorian wear. Sighing, he went for another round…and just as he was about to give up, something caught his eye.

It was a simple thing really, just a small, plain box that could be opened. A tinny melody played while it was open, soft and soothing. It wasn't really practical, but Shirou thought Ayako might appreciate it. Taking it back to the counter, Shirou paid for it and extra for the packaging.

Leaving the store, he saw Ayako waiting for him in the distance. Spotting him walking over, she waved at him. "Hey…" she said as he arrived. "…where'd you go?"

"I bought you a gift." He said. "Here you go. Open it when you get home, alright?"

Ayako took the wrapped box with some surprise, and then with a playful smile glanced at him. "Thanks Shirou…" she said. "…though this isn't one of those pop-up things meant to surprise people, is it?"

"Ha, ha, as if I'd buy something like that." Shirou said with a roll of his eyes, smiling as Ayako laughed at the uncharacteristic action. "And they don't sell any of those in antique stores…I think."

Ayako laughed and then placed the gift in her bag. "Thanks again." She said, and Shirou nodded.

"No problem."

"So what now…?"

Shirou took a look at his wristwatch. "We've still got a couple of hours until sunset…" he said. "…so I suppose we can have a look at a couple of more stores before we have to go back."

"Alright then…! Let's get a move on!"

"Yes, yes…"

* * *

The setting Sun burned like gold in a sky the color of fire, and Anika Freiin von Derfflinger couldn't help but wonder if it was an omen or not. And if it was, did it bode well or ill?

She stopped her musing as the flower shop's door opened beside her, Sakura carrying a bouquet of chrysanthemums in her arms. And considering what occasion chrysanthemums were appropriate for, the baroness began thinking about omens once more. "A tribute for the dead?" she asked.

Sakura nodded, and stepping closer to the baroness gently took her by the chin before just as gently pressing her lips against Anika's. Anika leaned forward, holding Sakura gently by the shoulders and savouring the moment. The moment stretched and passed, and then the two separated. "You'll stay with me…?" Sakura asked.

"Don't ask stupid questions." Anika responded, and with a nod Sakura began walking down the street, Anika right beside. As the Sun finally set, the sky turning from red to darkening shades of violet and blue before turning into the star-speckled dark of night, they continued on their way, ignoring the heightened danger of attack.

" _The enemy has committed to the strategic defensive._ " Anika reassured Sakura through mental telepathy. " _That we haven't been attacked despite the relative lack of people in our surroundings and the falling darkness is proof of this._ "

" _I know._ " Sakura replied. " _Thanks for the reassurance, really._ "

Anika smiled and took Sakura's hand. Sakura briefly looked surprised before smiling too. They continued on their way, arriving at an apartment complex half-an-hour later. Casually walking past the guard at the entrance, they discreetly made their way to the elevator and thence to the rooftop.

"Twenty minutes…" Sakura muttered while glancing at a pocket watch and as Anika placed a couple of bounded fields over the roof. Nodding her thanks, Sakura walked over to and leaned against the railings, still carrying her chrysanthemums against her chest. The night breeze blew fitfully, fluttering their yellow petals and blowing through Sakura's dark hair. "…aren't you going to say anything?"

"Even if I do say something…" Anika said while leaning against the railings next to Sakura. "…it won't change anything will it? And besides…this is war. And we are magi. We walk with death. People die in war, just as sacrifice is inevitable."

"You've seen it too, haven't you?"

"You plan to use Archer as artillery to smash Matou into oblivion from a distance."

"And…?"

Anika shrugged. "To be honest is there any other viable strategy?" she asked. "If I were in your place, I'd have chosen the same thing."

"The only other alternative would be a ground assault, for which we have not the numbers." Sakura said sadly. She sighed. "And even if we could call on our fellow magi for this…this is the Holy Grail War. There is…I have too much at stake to call on others in person. Even contacting Her Highness is pushing things."

Sakura paused, and then smiled wistfully. "Matou's rot is deep…" she said, staring out over the expanse of the city outskirts and suburbs. "…this matter should have been dealt with long ago. And because it was not, so many people are about to die."

Anika glanced at Sakura, and with a small smile moved closer. Sakura glanced at her, and was caught by surprise as Anika gently took hold of her head and kissed her on the forehead. "You're probably thinking that you're just Tokiomi Tohsaka's daughter by doing this." She said. "And you are his daughter. But this…this has nothing to do with him. It's all on you, my beautiful cherry blossom. The burden of those who will die lies on you, and it's all up to you whether that burden will make for better or worse. But…I…I believe it will make you a better person."

Anika's smile grew wider as she caressed Sakura's cheek, who smiled as she raised a hand to Anika's. "Thank you…" she said. "…for being with me…I've killed people before, even before this war. But others were always behind those actions. Now, I am behind this. And you're right. Whether it's for good or evil, it's all up to me."

"Which will it be?" Anika asked, and Sakura pushed her hand and Anika's back until it rested over the baroness' chest.

"You already know, don't you?"

Anika smiled, and with a nod turned back to watching the city in the night. The minutes and the seconds ticked by, until finally, the appointed time came. The connection between the Masters and the Overseer opened, and by extension to those connected with them: their Servants, and in Sakura's case, Anika.

" _I am Kirei Kotomine, Overseer and neutral mediator of the Fifth Holy Grail War._ " The voice said. " _I now deliver an emergency proclamation from the Supervisor of Fuyuki City, Sakura Tohsaka. For crimes against the Office of the Supervisor and attempts to achieve Dead Apostle-hood, Zouken Matou is declared sealing designate. The Supervisor also recognizes the unusual circumstances of the present situation, and has brought her evidence to my perusal. As the neutral mediator, I concur and uphold her given decision. Furthermore, in light of the present situation, custody of Zouken Matou is deferred in favour of execution by any means necessary. Finally, members of the Matou family barring Zouken Matou who surrender themselves to official custody are guaranteed lenient treatment by either the Supervisor or by my person._ "

The connection closed, and Sakura closed her eyes as well. Several moments later and she opened them, hard and bright with resolve. "It's time." She said. "Archer…"

Air shimmered as Archer materialized, and Sakura turned towards him. She pointed over the suburbs to the general direction of the Matou property. "Scour that abomination from the face of the planet." She commanded. "No matter how deep or wide it festers, burn it all away no matter what."

Archer bowed. "As my Master commands…" he said, completely unsurprised. And in truth, he'd have been disappointed if she had commanded otherwise. Against what Zouken had prepared, no other course of option was viable. As for those who would die…

…well, what were a few more drops of blood on his hands?

 _For Sakura Matou's sake…a girl who could love even in the depths of hell…and the girl I couldn't save…_

"I am the bone of my sword." He said, holding a hand out. Prana glowed orange as it formed a latticework in the air, the glow turning more and more tangible until he held a Viking Sword in his hand, the gilded cross-guard and pommel glittering with rubies. Air rippled with heat around the blade, Sakura and Anika stepping back several steps in alarm, and the latter narrowing her eyes.

 _That's magic…there's no doubt about it. Gradation Air…? But how is that possible? And the way the mystery actualizes…I've seen it before…Shirou Emiya…is he really…?_

Archer raised the Sword of the Twilight, forged by the dwarves for the giant Surtr and prophesized to consume the world with fire at the Twilight of the Gods. Even in its greatly-weakened state the sword seethed with heat and kept the Humans from getting too close, even Archer finding holding it considerably difficult.

The sword flashed as it was altered, twisting into a glowing arrow-like form which he fitted into his bow as it flashed into existence. This time even Sakura narrowed her eyes. The bow was different from before, but the way it came into being…

 _Shirou Emiya…did the world break you in the end…?_

Archer took aim, the arrow flashing brighter and brighter as he pumped prana into the Broken Phantasm. He steadied himself, checked the aim, and let go.

The arrow shrieked as it flew through the air like a falling star, leaving a trail of superheated gas behind it. Zouken had set up one hundred and twenty-three bounded fields, mostly support types to anchor, power, augment, and support the more active fields. Paralysis fields…prana-draining…disintegrators…there were even fields which targeted specific nerves for specific effects while others targeted the soul and throwing the victim into inescapable labyrinths of paradise or damnation while their body remained helpless in reality…

Archer's Broken Phantasm cut through them all like a hot knife through butter. Thousands of Matou familiars, from the common worm to more specialized chimeras that crossed worms, snakes, and certain plants and fungi into twisted man-sized abominations covered with writhing cilia and tendrils…all turned to ash in its wake. The Matou mansion's walls didn't even register.

There were two people in the place. One was Assassin, the hapless Servant barely having time to widen his eyes behind his mask as the Broken Phantasm burned through the physical and metaphysical barriers before detonating. The second was once a boy, now reduced to a weeping mass of larvae and egg-ridden meat, nerves kept alive in horrendous agony as blank eyes and a slack jaw eaten to the bone stared up helplessly into the lightless ceiling.

There was a flash of light, the Matou mansion vanishing in an instant. The worm pit, the alchemical laboratories, the breeding and gestation chambers, the archives, repositories…nothing survived. The light and heat blasted outwards, glass, stone and metal running like water as cloth, paper, and everything else turned to ash.

The blast wave blew back with a resounding boom, Sakura closing her eyes as she felt the weight of responsibility falling on her shoulders. She lowered her head in respect to those sacrificed, a great pillar of smoke rising in the distance as six square kilometres of the suburbs with the Matou mansion in the centre burned. And the resulting firestorm would probably claim more lives and property.

"It is done." Sakura said minutes later with a faint note of regret. She threw the bouquet of chrysanthemums into the wind, the firestorm sucking air in pulling petals and stems towards the burning mass grave. Nothing like the great fire ten years ago but still…hundreds if not thousands dead or injured…

Sakura sighed as Anika placed a hand on her shoulder. She nodded once before reaching up to remove her brooch, placing it into her pocket. Taking her loosened cravat she tied it around an arm before walking back towards the elevator. "We will retreat to our territory immediately." She ordered as Anika and Archer followed her. She unbuttoned her cuffs and rolled them up to her elbows. "The enemy will most likely concentrate his remaining forces in an effort to cut off our line of retreat. However between the three of us, we'll simply break through the enemy formation and back to the safety of our territory. There is nothing to fear."

" _Strong words…_ " Archer thought. And then his thoughts derailed as Sakura pulled something from a pocket before tying it around a lock of hair at her left brow. It wasn't a mystic code like her brooch – which was _weird_ because it seemed as though it was there while at the same time it wasn't whenever he looked at it – or even something fancy like that Red Eagle medal she wore at times.

It was a ribbon.

* * *

A/N

Shots fired…next chapter, we see Sakura going full power. No more tricks or shortcuts (in a few chapters or so we'll see how she can use spatial manipulation as single-count spells despite conventional wisdom dictating it to be five or even ten-count spells), just throwing out everything she's got to crush the enemy in front of her.

And so Assassin becomes the first Servant to die. I didn't like him anyway…Fate/Zero's Assassin was cooler.

Finally the references to _Legend of the Galactic Heroes_ and _A Song of Ice and Fire_ in this chapter are deliberate.


	38. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate franchise it belongs to Kinoko Nasu and Type-Moon.

Different Fates

Chapter 37

"Mother, no…!"

"The southern suburbs…gone…how…"

"A gas explosion…what the hell are those idiots in the safety bureau doing? Letting something like this happen…?"

Shouts, murmurs, conversations and whispers filled the air as the displays showed the huge fire raging to the southern end of Fuyuki City, newscasters constantly updating their reports on rescue and control efforts, damage and casualty reports, and just about everything the worried public needed and would want to know to avoid a panic. Among one such crowd at a bus terminal were Shirou Emiya and Ayako Mitsuzuri.

"S-Shirou…" Ayako stammered worriedly, promptly leading Shirou to pull her closer. Normally she wouldn't act like this but after everything that had just happened, Shirou couldn't blame her. And they had been just about to go home when things had – literally – gone to hell.

"It's alright." He reassured her. "It's alright."

"Really…?" she asked, turning to him. He nodded at her and she buried her head against his shoulder before looking sideways at the nearest display. "Is this…could it be…is it?"

"Yeah…" Shirou said, his free hand tightening into a fist. Even his voice was filled with barely-controlled anger as he remembered the Overseer's announcement. "…it's one of them. Damn you Tohsaka…this goes too far even for you. But your house is in the same area isn't it? Just what…just what are planning?"

"Shirou…"

Shirou closed his eyes, focusing to bring his anger under control. But it didn't go away. It couldn't go away, instead simmering within and growing as he opened his eyes and saw the latest report scroll across a nearby display. Five hundred and twenty-three were dead, and that number was forecast to grow. Over a thousand cases of the injured had also been reported, and as with the dead it too was forecast to grow.

" _In the end you're just like your father._ " Shirou thought angrily. " _You can't be trusted with the Grail. Seeing this…I don't think I can blame dad for denying your father the Grail even if it meant sacrificing so many. If you would go this far with what power you already have for more, how could I trust you with something like the Grail?_ "

Shirou's fist tightened even further, blood beginning to drip from where his fingernails cut into his skin. Golden eyes narrowed as he watched the fires rage on the display, remembering similar scenes from ten years ago. Hungry flames…greasy smoke…the screams and pleas of the dead and the dying…dead and burning bodies everywhere around him…a boy walking through the ruins with only a single-minded, borderline insane desire to live keeping him going.

 _Don't think I'll let you get away with this, Tohsaka!_

* * *

Lightning crackled as the great chariot rode high in the skies in the light of the Moon and the stars. Down below the lights of the city sparkled in the night, along with the ugly red glow of the fires raging in the south, partly-shrouded by rising clouds of rich black smoke.

"You disapprove Rider…?" Reines asked with her long blonde hair flying in the breeze behind her.

"Don't tell me you don't!"

Reines' eyes briefly flickered towards him, and then they returned to the city below. "Why did you burn Persepolis, Rider?" she asked, and he looked at her in surprise. When he didn't reply she continued. "History records two reasons: one, to impress Thais who was General Ptolemy's mistress. Second, you did it to avenge the burning of Athens during the Persian Wars. Which was it, Rider?"

Rider looked at her, still with a neutral expression on his face. "And if I said both…" he said softly. "…what then?"

"Then either way…" she said. "…you cannot condemn Tohsaka for doing as she did. You avenged Athens, just like she avenged her sister. And even if Athens was worthier of vengeance than a single despoiled girl, you still acted selfishly as per your other reason."

Rider was silent for a moment, and then he sighed mournfully. "Terrible things happen in war." He said. "But as I said, only its purpose and the purpose of those who fight it redeem it. But what is Sakura Tohsaka's purpose? Vengeance…? Personal advancement…?"

Reines' glanced at Rider. "True…" she said. "…you too seek war, but only as a means to bring about a new world. Compared to Tohsaka, it is not selfish. In that light, you can condemn her."

"And what of you Reines?" he asked. "What do you think of her actions?"

Reines was silent for a few moments, remembering watching through a familiar's eyes a scene from several days ago, of Emiya, Tohsaka, and Matou confronting each other in the light of the setting Sun. "I will neither condemn nor condone her actions." She finally said. "As a Supervisor she has the authority to impose sealing designations, the justifiability of which is for higher authorities than my own to question. However her evidence has been independently-verified by the Church Overseer."

"But…"

"Objectively-speaking this does go a bit far. Only the sealing designation she placed on the would-be vampire justifies destruction on such a scale, given there is precedent for maximum force to be employed especially when it comes to executions."

"That doesn't answer why you will neither condemn nor condone her actions."

Reines smiled coldly. "Because if Zouken Matou had done to my blood as he did to Tohsaka's blood…" she said. "…I too would do everything I could to make him pay. Blood calls for blood. And I cannot say how far I would go to answer the call."

She glanced sideways at Rider. "Could you say otherwise?" she asked, and Rider looked troubled. Several moments later and he shook his head.

"No…" he said. "…because when Hephaestion died, the man responsible for it was not given the justice of a trial. As a King…no matter how close Hephaestion was…it is unforgivable. I do not regret, but neither do I deny my error."

He sighed and looked at Reines with a sad smile. "Not so black and white, eh?" he asked, and she smiled just as sadly.

"No, I guess it isn't."

* * *

Zouken Matou raged inside his hideout. Centuries of collected material, writings and recordings, priceless and irreplaceable artefacts, mystic codes, and equipment, all gone in an instant. Oh he still lived, and while he lived he could rebuild, start anew even, and work to recover what was lost.

But he was no fool, and never had been. Most of what had been lost went back long before him, before he had taken the family from the Motherland for this Oriental backwater. And despite everything he'd done, he knew he hadn't much time left. Not enough to recover more than the slightest bit of what Tohsaka had destroyed.

The Matou family was already dead in form with Shinji – and by extension any descendants he might have had – having no magical potential whatsoever. And now it too was dead in essence as well with almost everything it had accumulated about the mysteries of the world and the path to the Root annihilated by the fires of Tohsaka's vengeance.

All that was left was what he himself could recall, and Zouken was no fool. He was old. He was barely hanging on as it was. He knew much, but he had forgotten even more though he would never admit to it out loud. His only chance now was the Holy Grail, though he'd known that for a long time now.

Once he had it, he would live forever.

And then…and then…

Zouken's mind blanked out, thoughts fumbling in the darkness of things lost to the endless flow of time. The image of a silver-haired woman came to mind, and then he remembered.

Rin…his granddaughter yet lived. She had the crest worm. More than that engraved into her were many more mysteries of the family, along with those Einzbern mysteries salvaged from the remains of the previous war's vessel. Perhaps not all was lost after all.

No, Zouken was no fool. So long as the girl lived, there was a chance to rebuild. The family would remain dead in form…or perhaps not. Alchemy was useful, and the girl was young. More than enough time – with the Grail's power – to find a way to personally have a hand in reviving the family.

But before that…yes, Tohsaka's insult would not be allowed to stand. His pride would not allow it. She had made sport of him, sending him a letter that implied she would seek his head in person. And he'd fallen for her trap, and had even sent Assassin in case of the unlikely event of her breaking through all the way to his home.

He'd underestimated her, and he'd paid the price.

There were ways to avenge it. Even now the girl retreated to Kotomine Church with her confederates, no doubt seeking refuge with her family's secret ally since her wrath had also destroyed her home. There was that consolation at least.

He could release the information on the pact between Tohsaka and the Church to the Association. But it wouldn't work. Tohsaka – or this generation at least – was affiliated with the Hohenzollerns. And so long as she remained useful they and theirs' influence would shield her. He didn't have the influence to fight the Black Eagles of Prussia on remotely even political terms.

There was Tohsaka's sister. He briefly toyed with consuming her then and there to spite Tohsaka – most of his soul was right next to his granddaughter's heart but bits and pieces of it existed in each and every last one of the family's worms – and his current body was rather…shaken given the collective trauma of the recent losses, but he fought the impulse down.

The girl's body was too valuable. If he consumed her, then even if he kept her form intact, his soul would eventually rot it to extinction. And with the Holy Grail's possession still in question, he couldn't risk losing what value she had.

And of course there was Caster to be considered. Consuming bodies took time, during which time he would be vulnerable. He didn't dare risk becoming prey for the Servant of the Spell.

No, there was only one way to avenge Tohsaka's insult. He reached out across the city, to every last form of the swarm that bore his soul. They stirred at his command, his eyes and ears with their faithful claws, and gathering in the darkness into a vast host. Nothing like that which had been prepared to meet Tohsaka's feint, but still enough to have a good chance of beating down Tohsaka before she could reach Kotomine's haven.

Yes, he would see that upstart brat broken and defiled, her young and vigorous form no doubt as useful as nests and wombs like her sister's was. In the darkness Zouken smiled. The fact that each of his familiars was also him made the thought even sweeter. Tohsaka was a beautiful young woman, and the same went for her friend.

He would enjoy this, and they would be very useful in times to come.

As for the Servant…simply take out the Master and the Servant will fall.

* * *

Gilgamesh stood on the roof of Kotomine Church, an amused smile fixed on his lips while he swirled a glass of wine in one hand. The sound of footsteps caught his attention, but he didn't turn to address the priest as he returned. No, his gaze was fixed on the fires to the south.

"How did the matter go?" he asked.

"It's something that I will need to follow-up on in the following days…" Kirei said with just a hint of weariness in his voice. "…between covering up Sakura's little display of pyrotechnics and preparing her little…experiment's resolution, I've chosen to focus on the latter and do only what needs be done for the former."

"Wise…" Gilgamesh congratulated the priest to his surprise. "…that girl is truly amusing. I would see more of what she can do. Can you see Kirei? That is how you deal with those which offend the King. Complete and utter annihilation, no mercy, no respite, demonstrating their helplessness against the King's might and those who bear his blessing…well done, rebellious child. You have pleased the King."

"There is a possibility that Zouken Matou might have escaped." Kirei said. "He is old and experienced in escaping from powerful enemies."

"And he will come seeking revenge…" Gilgamesh concluded. "…typical mongrel, failing to understand his place in the way of things…no matter, I am certain that the rebellious child and that tool of hers will finish the job when the worm comes out into the open."

"It is as you say, King of Heroes." Kirei said with a bow. "If I might ask, should she survive what it to come, what place would you give her in your new world?"

"Only Saber is worthy of sharing my throne…" Gilgamesh said with the slightest hint of annoyance, but sufficiently amused at present to forgive Kirei's impertinent questioning. "…but the rebellious child has a simple yet elegant beauty to her. Her spirit needs more tempering but…she cannot and never will be queen. But the King's court always has room for beautiful young ladies to bask in the glory of the King."

Gilgamesh chuckled, raising his glass in the fires' direction as a toast. "That assumes of course…" he concluded. "…that she survives the final test. Only the truly strong will endure, and only they have a place in the pure and perfect world that is to come."

* * *

Laughing echoed in the night air, along with the sound of metal coming together in regular intervals. The laughter was that of Berserker, and the sound of metal was her gauntleted hands coming together in applause.

"That's the way Tohsaka…!" she said in glee. "So brutal…!"

Beside her, Illyasviel von Einzbern looked out from the mountain road at the fires burning away in the southern suburbs and even certain districts of Fuyuki's urban areas. "I underestimated her." She finally admitted. "I wonder…if perhaps we can make her into an ally…"

"I wouldn't mind." Berserker said with a grin. "That Archer fights smart, always to win, and he's got a lot of power."

"Hmm…" Illya said thoughtfully. "…I'm glad you think that way. I'll have to think on it some more, but the idea is sound. But for now we've other things to focus on."

Berserker nodded, and gently picking her Master up and placing the little girl on a shoulder began leaping over the distances towards the city. "My familiars have already spotted Makiri gathering what little familiars he has left across the city." Illya shouted as she and Berserker leaped through the air. "There're a lot of them, and there's only one place they'll go to. Or rather, one bunch of people they'll be going after."

"Should we help them?"

"If they can't beat a worthless cloud of filth then they're useless as useless as allies."

"True enough."

"Still…" Illya said as she narrowed her eyes. "…it wouldn't do for things to be _too_ uneven. The moment Caster and those dumb rocks of his make a move, we'll move as well."

"Breaking rocks…" Berserker said with a sound of disgust. "…I've fallen so low."

"Don't complain…" Illya chided her. "…work is work."

"Yeah, yeah…" Berserker responded. "…but if Caster doesn't move…?"

"Weren't you listening to what I was saying earlier?"

"So we'll just wait until you figure out where he's lurking, and then drag him out to die."

"Work is work."

Berserker made another sound of disgust, and then smirked. "I'm still a knight I suppose." She said. "Killing monsters is part of the job."

"That's the spirit! Let's go Berserker!"

"Yeah, yeah…"

* * *

A hawk flew high over the city, jewel cores and jewel-based augments pumping with prana as it kept an eye on the ground below. On the ground, three people – well two magi and one Servant – made for Kotomine Church as best they could on less-travelled routes. The lead magi knew that Zouken would be coming after them for the destruction of his stronghold, and wanted to avoid dragging in more people than already had been.

Hypocrisy she knew, after the many killed when she ordered Archer to crush Zouken's stronghold with overwhelming power. But there she had had no choice. There was no other viable way to break his fortress and rip the heart out of his power all at once. Every other strategy risked too much for failure, or just as worse, would allow him to catch a second wind further down the line.

"The enemy is closing." Sakura ordered as she strolled down the street, a hand on her sword's hilt. "They're coming in from all directions except from the front…"

"Zouken doesn't want to risk provoking Kotomine by passing too close, eh?" Archer said with a smirk.

"Prudent…" Anika said. "…though unsurprising: the Holy Church is even more violently disposed towards vampires than we are, except maybe for the Barthomeloi."

"But they're spiralling around on their final approach." Sakura cut in. "We'll have to be fast and powerful otherwise we'll be trapped and crushed."

"I've no intention of dying by bugs." Anika said dryly, drawing her compact crossbow.

"Good…" Sakura said, tightening her hold on her sword as the sound of buzzing became increasingly-audible. "…because neither do I…I have witnessed the transience of people. I have felt the hollowness of time. But the flower goddess still dances and sings, and so the Valkyries proclaim: behold – the tempest of blades!"

Prana flashed a bright blue as Sakura's crest came to life, visible on her right arm as she vanished from view…and then steel flashed – light still travelling faster than Sakura was – as she cut through the swarm, scores of Matou familiars falling to the ground in shreds in her wake. As she skidded to a kneeling halt several metres down the road, more familiars pounced on her, only to be shredded by the stresses of causal reconciliation that surrounded her.

Light flickered and distorted around Sakura as she rose to her feet, teeth clenched as she forced her muscles to obey and ignore the multiple micro-spasms rippling through her as Gaea forced her to pay the temporal debt accrued by her use of spatial manipulation. Normally she'd use a causal reflector to abrogate the debt, but while it worked for Illusive Precision and Hollowed Time, her understanding of causal reflection was still too rudimentary for it to be used for Tempest of Blades.

Ignoring the stress of causal reconciliation, she vanished from view again, the only indications of her presence the light flashing off of Starlight's blade, the shredded familiars falling in her wake, and the moving of the swarm as they sought to cut her off.

And behind her, Archer and Anika moved to join in the action. " _Kanone…_ " Anika shouted while running and aiming her crossbow, telepathically-linked to Sakura and by extension to the high-flying hawk familiar providing targeting data. " _…bereiten auf feuer: halbauto…!_ "

Moving by instinct, she fired three shots to her right and two to the left. Smoking cartridges fell to the ground, flash-forged mini-grapeshot rounds exploding in the middle of swarm concentrations and turning them to falling chunks of shredded flesh.

" _Spatzen, beginnen brennen: salve!_ "

A wave of an arm and a wave of fire billowed out, which twisted and turned into a flock of flaming sparrows that threw the spiralling swarms into chaos. " _Macht…_ " Anika cast, one hand rising to tap at her brooch, the ruby flashing as it released the stored prana inside. " _…_ _überwältigend...!_ "

Bracing herself, she aimed a hand at a nearby manhole, prana manifesting as a blue-white, pilot flame-like tongue of fire that presaged a larger jet of prana-fuelled flame. Steel glowed red, then orange, and finally white before melting away in a matter of seconds. With a cry of triumph, she sent a scouring blast of fire into the underground, the road and surrounding ground buckling up as drains spouted fire and flaming chunks of flesh.

Crouching forward, flame plumed beneath her before exploding behind her in great jets that propelled her down the road at great speed. As she skidded to a halt she gestured with her arms, the flames twisting around her like a flower burning everything it touched. " _Spatzen salve!_ " she commanded, the fires exploding into even more burning sparrows that wheeled and flew around her in a curtain of flame.

Raising a hand she fired a blast at a curtain of familiars, burning it to ash before the blast exploded into burning sparrows as well. Sakura reappeared, her face contorted with pain as her form rippled with the accumulated temporal debt. The ground rumbled, and a giant…worm or snake-like thing emerged, writhing with cilia and a giant, Venus flytrap-like mouth opened up and bore down on her.

Red and black blurred through the air, falchions flashed, and the abomination was cut to pieces before Archer landed next to Sakura. Flourishing Kanshou and Bakuya, he smiled and flung them as more of the things burst from the surrounding ground, cutting their heads off in one blow. "You alright?" he asked.

Sakura nodded, getting up from where she had been kneeling, breathing heavily to catch her breath. And then she stabbed Starlight down into the concrete and stamped several times with a boot. Static arced and sparked from steel and leather to stone, her crest flashing in sympathetic patterns as she used prana and Imaginary Numbers to divert the remaining temporal debt into the ground.

Worms and others beneath the ground and in contact with the surface died, lacking the endurance and ability to survive 'paying' the debt owed to Gaea to reconcile the micro-paradoxes Sakura's manipulation of space had created. The ground itself twisted and buckled, and then Sakura pulled Starlight free, her crest flashing as she drained her reserves before vanishing and cutting into Zouken's swarm once more.

Anika followed in her wake, rushing past Archer surrounded by her flocks of burning sparrows. The sparrows formed a huge curtain of heat and light around the two magi as they fought, the baroness refusing to draw her sword in favour of jets, rings and plumes of fire. "Brats…" Archer said with a roll of his eyes, going into action and swinging Kanshou and Bakuya in a whirlwind of black and white. He rolled his eyes again as he felt multiple bounded fields fall into place, ghostly laughter echoing with triumph from the shadows.

He threw both weapons into the air, the two Noble Phantasms flying like boomerangs to their targets. "Rule Breaker…" he said as he traced the dagger and threw it to the ground. The bounded fields shattered, and Archer smirked as he traced both Kanshou and Bakuya again. "…I am the bone of my sword."

Shearing through the press – the familiars even more vicious now with Zouken's rage at having his fields cut to shreds at Rule Breaker's touch – of insects, fire and magi, he jumped up into the air, threw both boomerangs and traced a bow and arrow. He altered the Broken Phantasm and fired, shredding familiars by the hundreds as the falling star lanced into the sky. Sparrows of fire wheeled around him as he landed, Kansho and Bakuya reappearing as Sakura cut two Matou chimeras to pieces near him. "Don't push yourself." He said.

"I'm not." She said before stumbling, covered in sweat and breathing heavily, saved only by Archer's supernatural speed from the consequences of her weakened state.

" _Ich bin der Schmied in ihrer Schmiede._ " Anika said nearby, a magic circle coming to life beneath her. " _Ich zünde_ _das Feuer_ _die Erde zu_ _reinigen._ "

Sakura took a handful of gems and swallowed them before vanishing and leaving mangled flesh in her wake. Cursing inwardly at headstrong young ladies, he too leaped into the fray, keeping up with her in a circle of steel and prana around the baroness, surrounded by duelling sparrows of fire and monsters of twisted flesh and chitin.

" _Ich trage die_ _Form um die_ _Form_ _zu formen. Mit Hammer und Amboss_ _formen_ _ich die_ _Eisen._ " Anika continued to chant. " _Mit_ _Wasser_ _zähmen_ _ich die_ _Flamme. Zur Reinigung_ _und Form_ _Eisen_ _ist mein Handel_ _._ "

"A ten-count…?" Archer shouted as he ripped into the swarm, more and more of the damn things blotting out the sky as Zouken threw almost _everything_ he had into crushing his enemies beneath the weight of the swarm. "Sakura…! What is this?"

" _Feuer ist_ _mein Instrument_ _,_ _Erde_ _meinen Lebensunterhalt_ _, und Geschick und_ _Geduld_ _mein Stolz_."

"How would I know?" she shouted back. "We're not married! But if it can stop this attrition, then all power to her!"

" _Ich bin der Schmied in ihrer Schmiede._ "

The magic circle flashed blinding bright…and then it went out. Anika stood silent, breathing slowly but heavily, Archer and Sakura coming to a halt in stunned awe. Ashes…ashes fell softly in the suddenly-cold air, every enemy within Anika's area-of-effect reduced to ash in an instant.

* * *

Red eyes stopped glowing, and childlike lips twitched into a smile. "Impressive…" Illya said with genuine awe, gloved hands coming together in applause. "…very impressive…"

"Tohsaka and friends pulled through then…?" Berserker asked, leaning against a nearby wall.

"They've crushed Makiri's pets." Illya said before giggling. "She's good, that baroness. I don't know how she did it, but she turned all of them to ash all at once with a ten-count aria."

"I've no idea what that means, so I'll take your word that that means she's good."

"Yes, very…" Illya said with a nod while beginning to walk away. "…she even managed to kill _my_ familiar, or at least the ones that were close. They managed to avoid detection by Makiri – well I prefer to think that rather than Makiri letting them watch for some reason of his – but not by her. Or maybe they just got caught in the effect…? Hmm…I should think on this some more."

Berserker watched as her little Master paced back and forth. Finally she stopped and snapped her fingers. "I think I'll play this safe." She said. "Anyway by tracing his prana from his familiars before they got burned Makiri's hiding out somewhere along the river, probably in an abandoned factory or waterworks but I can't be certain."

"So we'll wait until you find out which one?"

Illya nodded. "In the meantime…" she said. "…we'll wait for Leysritt to arrive. No offense Berserker, but Caster's got a lot of rocks. If she and the younger worm attack we might get surrounded and while I'm not worried about you – as if you'd need it – I…well…"

"I get the idea." Berserker said with a dismissive wave. "And I can't complain. There's not much point in me breaking all those rocks – and Caster later on – if you end up biting the dirt. And that Leysritt's pretty good with a halberd. Keep her close, and she'll keep you safe while I deal with those walking rocks."

Illya nodded, and along with Berserker moved along on their hunt.

* * *

A/N

Cherry Kariya: Given that background material states that Fuyuki is based on Kobe, I operate under the assumption that it's around a third or so of Kobe's size. That's nearly 200 square kilometres in area. Also according to background material Shirou's house is in northern Fuyuki, so it wouldn't be affected. The Tohsaka mansion (also from background material it and the Matou mansion are in southern Fuyuki) would be, but I have plans for that. Six kilometres is big, but not that big, and most of the blast was in the southern suburbs.

Q'Fox: the latter actually. He was never meant to accept, the sealing designation would have gone into force regardless.

Goose Attack: in canon, Rin would have been like Tokiomi if she had had a proper training as a magus. Ditto for Sakura here, given she grew up in the Clock Tower. More development in the future, as she and Archer come to reflect each other more as Master and Servant. However since canon Shirou is already 'broken' in his own way and Archer is a 'broken' version of him that may or may not be a good thing.

EDIT: credit to thiple for pointing out how a radius of six kilometres translates into area. Blast area is retconned into six square kilometres, though the firestorm would extend the damage beyond the blast radius.


	39. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate franchise it belongs to Kinoko Nasu and Type-Moon.

Different Fates

Chapter 38

The gems glittered with stored prana in Sakura's hand, and she tossed them into her mouth, swallowing them and using the stored prana to replenish her reserves. Her hand shook for a moment, and she glanced at it. It shook again, and she clenched it while rhythmically sending prana through her crest. It flashed several times, and she swung her arm back and forth.

Sighing she reached up and untied her ribbon, staring at it before stuffing it into her pocket. "I was unaware that you affected such…childish ornamentation." Kirei observed, walking out of the church and closing the door behind him. He joined Anika and Sakura where they waited outside of his church.

"Normally I don't…" Sakura replied. "…but…it seemed to fit when confronting Zouken face-to-face…I think."

"Do not falter." Kirei reassured her. "Each of his familiars bears a fragment of his soul. In a way you did confront him face-to-face."

"I want him dead."

"He's probably on his last legs by now." Kirei replied, leading the way away from the church. "That little display of pyrotechnics would have ripped his heart out so to speak, and you took out even more when he tried to ambush you on your way to meet me."

He paused and smiled. "A little flashy, wouldn't you say though?" Kirei asked. "Even I was surprised you'd go that far. Though perhaps I shouldn't be, you are an Association magus."

"I wasn't about to go charging head-on into a fortress' teeth." Sakura replied shortly. "I simply took the quickest, most effective path to victory. But don't misunderstand: I take no pleasure in what I've done. War is war, even if I had to conduct this part of it as an extermination operation with everything that comes with it. And I hope I never have to do it ever again."

"But if you should need to do so…" Kirei asked with a smile. "…would you?"

Sakura did not reply, and Kirei shrugged, his smile growing a fraction. "As you say…" he said. "…this is war. More than that, it is a Holy Grail War. Keep that in mind from now on, and I've no doubt you will reach its end and the promise thereof."

Again Sakura did not reply, and Kirei fell silent afterwards. They walked in silence for the next hour, a Japanese priest and young lady accompanied by a blonde foreigner making their way through the northern districts into the suburbs. They finally stopped at an empty lot, the ground cleared of rocks and grass, a massive magic circle carved into the centre, and its grooves filled with a mix of iron filings and powdered quartz crystal.

Flora stood waiting for them at the entrance to the lot, the maid carrying two staves of iron-infused wood glittering with specially-attuned quartz crystal and geometrically-aligned diamond resistors and power reserves. The maid bowed and handed one of the staves to Sakura.

"I'm guessing you've been working on this since you learned of Matou's betrayal." Anika said dryly. "Mystic codes like those take time to make."

"I didn't spend all that time in my workshop moping." Sakura replied, examining the stave and then returning it to Flora. She took the other and began examining it too. "Actually I've been working on this ever since I came back to Japan, and regained access to my family's own records on jewel craft, as well as what little I understand of Nagato Tohsaka's records on the Second Magic. The whole thing is full of non-Euclidean calculations and counterintuitive principles, but then again it is based on True Magic. As I said, I barely understood a fraction."

Sakura handed the stave back to Flora, and took the first one back. "Well it's not entirely unique…" she said. "…and I owe just as much to the Department of Spiritual Evocation's records on teleportation. I'm hardly the first magus to look into the possibility after all. With that said, I never expected the first experiment on fixed-point teleportation to involve moving my entire house across the city. Hopefully my preparations will be enough."

"And if they aren't…?" Kirei asked.

"Then either my house got burned down earlier…"

"Rest assured my lady…" Flora cut in. "…it was not. I myself witnessed the property folding into null space shortly after I left. All that was left was a crater."

"…in that case if things go wrong, it'll be stuck in null space forever. Among other possibilities…"

"Should I ask?" Anika asked dryly, and Sakura shrugged.

"That's up to you." Sakura said before a shadowed expression appeared on her face. "Anika I…I'm sorry."

"Sakura…?"

"Kirei…" Sakura said, hefting the stave and preparing to throw it. "…if the worst happens, make sure Anika Freiin von Derfflinger wins."

"Sakura…? Hey Sakura…?"

Sakura ignored Anika's queries and Kirei's raised eyebrow before throwing the stave into the magic circle. It stabbed into the middle, and the circle flared a bright blue. Static arced and crackled between iron filings, while the atmosphere thickened with near-intolerable pressure, popping their ears and their skins tingling with static.

"Brace yourselves…" Sakura said. "…by my calculation, the temporal-spatial rift will be…"

A loud thunderclap and a blinding flash cut her off, the four of them – Kirei, Flora, Sakura, and Anika – violently blown off of their feet as the air in front of them was just as violently displaced. The unnaturally-heavy air pressure immediately vanished, the static grounding as well. The thunderclap shattered windows several metres around though, and Kirei swore colourfully as he looked to Sakura who was getting to her feet with Anika's help. The air stank of ozone.

"You should be thankful." He said grumpily. "If I didn't alter the memories of people living in this block beforehand, we'd be having more trouble than simply explaining that thunderclap just now…"

He trailed off as Sakura grabbed the other stave from Flora and ran into the house, which Kirei belatedly realized as rippling with distorted light. " _That can't be good._ " He thought to himself as he ran after Sakura along with Anika and Flora.

* * *

Sakura ignored the shouts behind her, running through her house's corridors and down past storerooms, her workshop, all the way to the cellar. She'd had Flora clear the space, and engrave a magic circle on the stone. The circle was a match to that of the empty lot before she 'swapped' everything within an area equal to her property with her property, kept in null space since earlier in the afternoon.

The circle glowed bright blue and white, the stone cracked and rumbling with barely-contained temporal debt held in place by the geometrically-aligned concepts which made up her teleportation mysteries. But not for long…and Sakura stabbed the stave into the circle while throwing all her prana into her circuits.

And then she began to scream, engulfed with magical energy as she forced cause and effect back into alignment. Her energy…Gaea's energy…concepts and principles…Imaginary Numbers…every contradiction caused by time, space, and matter being moved around in ways that did not conform with the natural order of things – even if allowed on a fundamental level – she corrected them, forcing them into aligning with the form of her miracle, a miracle that had moved an entire house and its grounds across a city.

"Sakura…!" Anika shouted in alarm, only to be held back physically by Kirei.

Skin and cloth blackened as bolts and tendrils of static electricity caressed Sakura all over, the gems on her staff glowing bright as they reduced the strain to manageability, increased her control by fractions, and provided her with additional energy.

Outside the Tohsaka mansion rippled with light, the distortions growing faster and faster as contradictory causes and effects were reconciled. Finally, after twenty seconds – though it felt like hours – it was over. The rippling stopped, and an invisible wave rippled outwards.

It would case no physical effects, but it would smooth out the wrinkles in space-time caused by such large-scale teleportation.

Sakura staggered to her feet, her blackened and smoking staff falling to break against the ground. And then she toppled backward, Anika and Kirei rushing to catch her. "Sakura…?" Anika shouted as she caught the exhausted and panting girl. "Sakura…? Sakura…!"

Kirei made a sound of consternation as he noted the second and third-degree burns covering Sakura's arms, and probably elsewhere if the burnt patches on her clothes were any indication. To Anika's consternation, he began tearing at Sakura's blouse.

"Bastard…! What are you doing?"

Kirei glared at her. "Unless you have formal training in spiritual surgery…" he said. "…let me do my job if you want Sakura to live."

Anika subsided, Kirei opening Sakura's blouse and beginning to run a series of tests. "Critical heart damage…" he said aloud. "…moderate to serious nerve damage – though thankfully not the central nervous system – as well as moderate internal bleeding…I'll need to stabilize with emergency surgery before I can work on those burns, and of course fix you up completely."

Sakura's eyelids fluttered open a fraction, her lips twitching into a smile. "Well…" she whispered. "…that's…better than dead…"

"Yes…" Kirei said with his hands glowing as he worked on Sakura's heart. "…and if I don't start working soon, you'll be dead."

"I got Zouken…" Sakura whispered. "…Rin…nee-chan is free…that's worth it I guess…"

"Idiot…!" Anika exclaimed, holding Sakura's head in her lap. "Do you really think she'd be happy if you died?"

"She hates me…" Sakura replied. "…I don't blame her…I took everything from her…so yeah…but I don't mind…if it makes…her…makes her happy…"

"Honestly…" Anika said. "…you really are sisters…hiding how you feel behind strong or hateful facades…"

Sakura smiled, her eyes closing to Anika's alarm. She was still breathing, but still…

"Sakura…hey Sakura…! Sakura…!"

"Try and keep her awake please…" Kirei said. "…I'd rather she still be awake when I stabilize her nerves. Easier for us all…"

He broke off as Sakura suddenly began coughing up blood, and Anika could only watch in horror. "Can't you work any faster?" she demanded, and Kirei gave her a dirty look.

"With all due respect baroness…" he said acidly. "…fixing a Human body isn't like hammering iron into shape. It'd be a real waste of effort if I rushed things and severed a major artery as a result wouldn't it?"

Anika growled at the implications, but Kirei ignored her to focus on stabilizing Sakura's heart. " _Just a bit more…_ " he thought to himself. " _…just a bit more and I can begin working on her nerves. After that the internal bleeding is next, and then the burns._ "

Surprisingly he found himself caring ever so slightly for Sakura's wellbeing. Whether it was about the loss of potential entertainment if she died or the fact that he was responsible for her current existence as a magus – he did help her get that reference book all those years ago which would lead to her father recognizing her talent – didn't seem to matter, he just didn't want her to die.

 _How curious…_

Or maybe…he didn't want her to die just yet…?

"Her heart's stable…" he finally said before beginning on her nerves. "…I'll have to work on it some more later, but for now this will do."

Sakura gasped in pain as Kirei began healing fused and burnt nerves, reconnected severed ones, and forged replacements for destroyed ones. "Sakura…" Anika said in concern.

"Hold her please…" Kirei said. "…this is delicate work."

"Why go this far?" Anika asked as she held Sakura in place.

"I'm…the only one…who can do it…" Sakura replied, breathing heavily while dabbing her bloody lips with her tongue. "…spatial manipulation…maybe even time manipulation given…what we've seen and know about Time Alter…the biggest enemy is causal reconciliation after use. A causal reflector can be used to catch and scatter temporal debt into background echoes but…"

Sakura grit her teeth in pain for several moments as Kirei fixed bundles of nerves at a time, and then the pain subsided as he worked elsewhere. "Success rate of creating a causal reflector is…0.00007 per cent…stopped counting failures at forty…" Sakura babbled as her eyelids grew heavy. "…but…effectiveness is low…anything requiring more than a single-count to work can't be reflected by the current design…I have to personally reconcile causality…Imaginary Numbers…you see…"

Sakura sighed and then her eyes closed. "Sakura…?" Anika asked fearfully. "Sakura…? Sakura…!"

"She's fine." Kirei said, beginning to work on the internal bleeding. "I've managed to stabilize her nerves, so let her sleep for now. As with her heart, I'll still have to work on those later."

He broke off and glanced at her. "You're untrained with spiritual surgery…" he said. "…but you should be capable of dealing with burns magically, aren't you?"

"I am." Anika said, and without a word she gently laid Sakura's head on the stone before working on the burns. Most of them were on her arms and hands, while others covered her thighs, torso, legs, and even patches of her neck, face, and back.

"The internal bleeding's stopped." Kirei said several minutes later. "I'll have to clean up later but this is enough for now."

Anika nodded as she finished healing the last burn. She then picked up Sakura bridal-style. "You'll need someplace bright and spacy to work, don't you?" she asked, and Kirei nodded. "Follow me. Flora, place the staff or what's left of it in Sakura's workshop."

The maid bowed and did as commanded, while Anika and Kirei rushed off to where the latter could perform spiritual surgery in earnest.

* * *

Rin Matou lay in her bed within her and Caster's hideout. She was asleep, and had been for the whole day. The serenity of sleep, as false and delusional it was as it changed nothing of her tormented existence, was broken at a single command from Zouken Matou.

The girl's body jolted violently, Rin screaming as the worms worked into a frenzy. Not to drive her into heat to rut and produce prana for them – there was no need for that as her partly-Einzbern physiology allowed to provide them with enough – no this time they tore into her organs, ignoring the prana she offered them for something more physical.

Zouken was desperate. So much of his soul had been destroyed, both from Tohsaka's bombardment and his failed attack on them as they retreated. It was like a crack in a glass windshield. A crack was bad enough, it obscured vision and refracted light into blinding rays, but the problem was that it created a weak-point in the whole construct that with sufficient force could grow and break the entire thing.

The same went for his soul. As more and more of it was destroyed, the faster the rest of his soul was rotted away by the merciless flow of time.

And it was already very much rotted through, death delayed by well over a century.

But he didn't want to die.

He needed more time, time he would use to better learn how to stave off the inevitable end. And he wasn't asking for much. Only the Grail could save him now, and he just needed a little more time to get it.

 _And after that, what then?_

It didn't matter. All he needed was time. Once he was immortal, he could figure what he'd do for the rest of eternity at his own pace.

Surely he wasn't being selfish? He'd given the girl a home when her family had discarded her, he'd fed her, clothed her, provided for her education, even given her power and abilities beyond those possessed by the rest of their family, and which the Tohsaka could never have and even if they did would never have given to her.

Surely her giving her body so he could have the time he needed wasn't asking much?

Compared to everything he'd given her, it was so little.

And he needed a new body… _ **NOW**_.

Rin Matou screamed, violently thrashing and clawing at herself as she fell off of her bed and fell to the ground. Her flesh bulged and contorted obscenely, blood and ichor leaking from her orifices as the worms tore her apart from the inside out, breaking her will with a red haze of excruciating agony and making it easier for their master to impose himself over her base template – her soul – while others fused with her nerves the better to rewrite her existence when the time came.

She resisted however, ignoring the pain and using prana to dominate some worms and sending them against the others. Those fused to her nerves were the quickest to fall, but others remained true to the worm wrapped around her heart, turning her body into a battleground with worms poisoning and consuming each other, and further damaging their surroundings.

For Rin it only increased the agony even further, but she persisted, ignoring the fact that she was damaging her own organs. No matter what she would remain her. She was she. It was her body. She'd let him use her as a guinea pig, even as a nest for the damn things…but she would remain she. Even if she had to die, she would endure.

 _I will end it all._

The heart worm throbbed, sending the worms further into frenzy. Ignoring the attacks of those worms under her control, they turned against her organs, tearing them into shreds while others fused into her nervous system while stimulating her pain centres and increasing the pain tenfold.

 _I will give you everything you want._

It didn't matter that they were compromising their host's life, once their master was finished taking it over, most of them would fuse together into organ-analogues to replace those destroyed or would no longer operate.

 _I will make all your dreams come true._

A group of worms severed the nerves connecting her brain to her right arm, preventing her from using her command spells. Another group tore holes into her respiratory system, flooding her lungs and airways with blood, ichor, and themselves, drowning her in literal despair. Others tore into her womb, while others crawled under her skin towards her head and face in a painful, relentless tide of despair.

 _You just have to give me this little thing first._

Rin couldn't see anymore, and she could barely remember who she was. Worms were crawling out of holes inside her mouth and then out onto her face, from her nostrils, and even bursting from an eye. All was pain…disgust…despair…faces and voices…memories and recollections blurred past incoherently…

 _No…! It can't end like this! Not again…not again…not again…not again…not again…it can't end like this! Not like this…!_

 _What?_

The worm-ridden form of Rin Matou, which had collapsed in stupor, suddenly thrashed violently as two damaged souls fought for dominance. One was rooted in the worms which called the violated girl home, while the other was rooted in the concepts engraved by those same worms into the violated girl's flesh.

Both fought with ferocity born of despair, the worms fighting not to die as they should have long ago, while the other fought not to die _again...helpless…just like last time…_

 _Not again…!_

 _What…WHO ARE YOU?_

The two souls fought for control, the body jolting out of control as prana manifested as wild bursts of nervous energy while worms thrashed all over their host. Neither of the souls noticed a golden-masked figure approach, kneel down, and stab a golden needle into the girl's dying heart.

 _NO…!_

Worms exploded violently from the corpse in a spray of blood and ichor, only to burst one after another at a wave of Caster's hand. All except for one which less resembled a worm, and more an amoeba. This one Caster took and brought before his face, ignoring its weak struggles.

" _Pathetic…_ " he thought, the telepathic words thunderous to what was left of Zouken Matou. " _…truly the depths lesser magi would sink to…_ "

For a moment Zouken feared the hand holding him suddenly tightening, only for it to loosen and he felt himself falling into something cold, clean, and narrow. But as the cylinder was sealed, he realized that there were much, much worse things than death.

" _I wonder if I'll ever get anything useful out of you._ " Caster thought as he slid the test tube into a pocket, and injected elixir into Rin's body at the same. " _Oh well…no harm ever came out of trying._ "

Caster stayed silent, regarding the living ruins of his Master. She was alive, and had plenty of prana, but still…considering what had just been done to her, could she still be considered _truly_ alive?

Perhaps he should simply take her and remake her into a prototype core? A Master wasn't an imperative for a Caster Class after all.

He thought on it further, but ultimately discarded the idea. For starters, prototypes didn't always pan out. If the prototype made out of her failed, then all the effort and resources put into it would be wasted. But if he fixed her up, then he could harvest material from her – with her blessing too (probably) – and produce and test prototypes as needed.

 _Not to mention if Tohsaka finds out I turned her into a prototype core, she'd probably have that Archer of hers bomb me into oblivion. I've come this far. I can't fail now._

Sighing at soiling his robes even further, he picked up Rin's mangled form and took it away. She'd probably need several hours at least in a regeneration capsule…and hopefully there was still enough of her mind to work her body afterwards.

* * *

Lancer silently watched as Bazett put her gloves on. "You're really going to go." He said. It wasn't a question.

"As an Association Enforcer I have a responsibility to uphold the execution order issued against Zouken Matou." She answered. "And while Tohsaka's actions are…regrettable, there is precedent for them."

"Precedent…?"

"The Association's turned entire towns to ash before." Bazett replied. "If it meant capturing or killing a heretic or a vampire, and then covering up what happened or just as collateral, the deaths of people – even nearly a thousand as happened here – is not unknown. It's not regular, but it's not as rare as I'd like it to be."

Lancer made a sound of disgust. "You're not suspicious that she'd pull something like this off in the middle of the war?" he asked. "And against one of her rivals…?"

"There is that." Bazett agreed. "However her evidence and order has been approved by the Church Overseer. I'll trust in his judgment."

"I don't trust that man." Lancer said bluntly, and Bazett smiled with amusement.

"Pot calling the kettle black, Lancer?"

"Say what you want…" he said grumpily. "…but that man reeks of blood and death. Maybe you're right, and I'm just seeing a reflection of myself, but…"

He paused and looked at Bazett in the eyes. "I'd sooner trust that Berserker over that priest." He said. "Something about him sets off alarms in my head, and I'd say you shouldn't trust him so easily Bazett."

"True…" Bazett agreed with a glance to the side. "…officially the Church is neutral in this contest which allows them to take on the role of mediator, but they're also the Association's rival. As with all things involving two major powers – be they mundane or supernatural – there are layers upon layers of complexity beneath the surface. The Church might have its own agenda here, though what it is I don't know."

"I wouldn't know either." Lancer said. "I'm a warrior, not a courtier. My place is on the battlefield with steel, blood, and fire, and not in those snake pits. Sorry to say, but I can't help you there."

"You're right maybe I shouldn't trust him so much…" Bazett said thoughtfully. "…with that said, there's no need to be overly paranoid either."

"That's fine with me. But after you deal with that would-be bloodsucker, what's your plan?"

"We're going after Tohsaka." Bazett replied at once. "After what's just happened, even if I can't fault her legally for it, I want to get her out of the way as soon as possible."

Lancer looked curiously at Bazett at that, but she didn't continue until several moments later. "I know that Tohsaka's taken part in extermination operations in the past." She said. "But she was just a participant, and her responsibility for taking part in those isn't nearly as heavy as those who gave the orders. Here though…"

Bazett sighed and shook her head. "If she were ten years older…" she said. "…maybe even five…I wouldn't have to worry. But right now, she's still a _child_. And I worry at what the pressures of the war _and_ the responsibility of ordering the deaths of nearly a thousand people will do to her."

"Children – well those around her age – have fought before." Lancer said softly.

"Yes they have…" Bazett agreed. "…it's not as common as it used to be – thankfully – in the mundane world, but in ours it's still fairly common. But while they fight, they don't _lead_. They can't handle it yet, both during and what comes after, not properly."

"Trying to save an enemy from herself and one who nearly killed you before…" Lancer remarked. "…you surprise me Bazett. But I guess that means you won't be aiming at killing her."

"Not unless I absolutely have to…" she said. "…if I must I will, but even then, in the worst-case scenario I'd rather just chop her arm with the command spells off. I'll take her and her friend to Kotomine Church, and have her sit the war out before it gets to her."

Lancer sighed. "That's really merciful of you." He said before smiling. "You should take that as a compliment."

"So I will." Bazett said with a smile before hoisting Fragarach's container behind her. "Now, let's go hunt a vampire."

* * *

A/N

Sakura now lives in northern Fuyuki City, about an hour's walk from Kotomine Church. Think about it, and consider who else lives in that area.

In case you didn't get the note from the previous chapter (I edited it in), I retconned the six kilometre blast radius to blast area of six square kilometres. The latter was too big in hindsight, and thanks to thiple for pointing it out.


	40. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: I do not own the Fate franchise it belongs to Kinoko Nasu and Type-Moon.

Different Fates

Chapter 39

"How is she?"

"The operation was a success." Kirei answered the baroness' question. "All the damage has been repaired, and despite the initial degree of nervous damage her magic circuits and crest – while strained – should be fully functional."

"And that means what exactly…?"

"It means she shouldn't push herself too far for a while." Kirei said with a smile. "Her magic is a dangerous sort, tampering with such a fundamental pillar of reality, space itself. The strain it places on her is only to be expected to be great."

"She can cope."

"At lower levels yes…" Kirei said with a shrug. "…but the more-profound mysteries…? No, perhaps this period of…rest for her will be a good thing, if only to allow her body to recover its strength and keep her from pushing herself."

"How long…?"

"I do not know." Kirei replied, and Anika threw a glare in his direction. He shrugged it off without a care. "You know as well as I do that spiritual surgery is just as strenuous on the patient as mundane surgery is. Between the recent procedure and the strain of using such…profound magic in her last battle, she is quite exhausted on all levels."

"She'll be vulnerable." Anika remarked, and Kirei nodded.

"Oh yes she will." He agreed. "The Association Masters – McRemitz and Archisorte – won't hold the recent action against you and Sakura. It is after all well within the bounds of acceptable operational losses, and you have the…law shall we say, on your side. However you have shown your strength, and no doubt they and their Servants will seek to answer in kind. Also if what I have gathered about Emiya is correct, he will seek to deliver…justice."

"Foolish boy…" Anika said. "…justice is such a relative term. What is just for some is not just for others. After all, if this had not been done, where is the justice for Sakura's sister? And doubtless Zouken Matou has inflicted himself on others more in the past."

"Indeed he has." Kirei agreed. "His own…son, Kariya Matou was one such victim during the previous war. To become the Master of Berserker, he was parasitized with worms that slowly tore him apart to provide him with prana with which to sustain Berserker. Needless to say, the agony drove him mad, and he failed to survive the war. Given that the grave is empty…well need I say what became of his body?"

"Despicable…" Anika said with her eyes hard as she stared at Sakura's slumbering form. "…and how fitting for Tokiomi Tohsaka's ally: a man who throws one of his daughters into hell and would seek for them to destroy each other in the future that their names may be writ into the pages of magus history, reflects a man, no not a man, but an _abomination_ that would devour his own son. Do not the worms contain his soul? His very essence…? And that they had… _violated_ Sakura's sister…does that not mean he might as well have _raped a child_ again and again over the years? Where is the justice in letting him live?"

Kirei chuckled. "Earlier you mentioned the relativity of justice." He said. "No doubt the Emiya boy would ask: where is the justice for the thousand who were sacrificed? A thousand does not equal one after all."

"Sophistry…" Anika said. "…the man sought to become a vampire, even if our evidence is rather circumstantial. His method was flawed, it being a variation of reincarnation magecraft which is critically-flawed at a fundamental level, but if he had perfected it by gaining the Grail through Sakura's sister…what then? How many more thousands would have died, their blood drained to keep him in this world? How many more to satisfy his perversions…? A thousand to end the threat now is a small price to pay."

"Immortality by the Grail does not necessarily lead to one being a vampire…"

"You know as well as I do that only the Third Magic is capable of granting true immortality." Anika said. "The Grail is a product of that sorcery, I know that. I also know that True Magic principles are behind the wish-actualization process. But it is not quite the Third Magic! The immortality it would grant would be flawed, more than likely monstrously-so!"

"Your reasoning is sound." Kirei conceded. "But it is the reasoning of a magus. Shirou Emiya is a spell-caster. And more than that, what we know about him indicates that he would never accept such reasoning. At best he would seek to remove Sakura from the contest while at worst he would kill her."

"Over my dead body…" Anika spat and Kirei smiled. "…I will not see her die, or be disgraced by losing this war."

"Let us hope for Sakura's sake it would not come to that." He said. "With that said, you won't need to worry about Assassin. It seems he was the first Servant to fall. Whether or not he was caught in the bombardment I do not know, but he fell around that time. Also, despite her…professed hatred for her sister, Zouken's death may be enough to start reconciliation between Sakura and Rin. Despite the cost, she did save her from her tormentor and as you say, serial rapist."

Anika clenched her fists in sympathetic rage and disgust, but said nothing on the matter. "Caster…" she said instead. "…will that be enough to balance the hostility from Saber, Lancer, and Rider to say nothing of their Masters? And Berserker…judging from previous encounters, she too may wish to answer our show of force in kind."

"Who knows?" Kirei said. "However enough of a chance exists that I advise against rejecting the possibility."

Anika stayed quiet, reaching out from where she was sitting beside Sakura's bed to stroke a cheek. "We'll wait." She finally said. "This is Sakura's war, and I will not steal her thunder by making strategic decisions beyond what is necessary. For now we will remain on the strategic defensive behind the Tohsaka bounded fields and ignorance of our new location: none shall pass."

"And any who attempt to do so shall face the wrath which turned a would-be vampire to ash?"

"Indeed…"

Kirei chuckled. "So be it…" he said. "…oh yes, one more thing before I take my leave: you may inform Sakura should she wake, that I am willing to offer testimony on the veracity of her claim of Zouken Matou seeking to be a vampire. After all, I witnessed Tokiomi Tohsaka using magic to alter the memories of people who witnessed Zouken…ahem, devouring others or had lost family to him – they literally forgot their lost ones – as well as bribing the police to give up on cases involving said missing individuals."

"What?" Anika thundered, getting up so fast that her chair fell to the ground with a clatter.

"Tokiomi Tohsaka was my master at the time." Kirei replied. "Being an accomplice to his being Zouken Matou's…accomplice or ally – which is it I wonder – was something that could not be avoided."

Anika glared at Kirei with figurative fire burning in her eyes. Said testimony would undoubtedly clear away on and all doubts about Sakura's accusations, and doubts there would be: Orientals were not well-received in the Clock Tower in general, and Sakura was one of a few exceptions.

But the ramifications of such a testimony: Sakura was the daughter and _heiress_ of a would-be vampire's accomplice. To call it a political disaster would be an understatement. Even with victory in the Holy Grail War to her credit…

"There won't be need for that." Anika said coldly. "If she can win this war, even without your testimony any doubts over the evidence behind her accusation will be dealt with _sub rosa_ by our allies."

"Of course…" Kirei said with a bow. "…I defer to your political expertise baroness."

Anika narrowed her eyes. "One more thing before you leave, Kotomine." She said.

"Oh? And what might that be?"

Anika was silent for a moment. The answer would reveal much of the man standing before him, who stank of blood and death. Not quite like Zouken did when they met that one time in Kotomine Church after she and Sakura arrived in the city, or in the recent battle. But he stank of blood and death, far more than she and Sakura did.

Was it because he was a former – or was he still one – Executor…? Or was it…?

 _The little girl with blonde hair cowered in the corner, covered in blood while holding her bawling baby brother close to her. Tears ran from her eyes as she stared up at the man standing over the nurse's body and the overturned crib, cold blue eyes shining through grey-flecked blonde hair hanging down._

 _He raised a long-bladed dagger dripping with blood, the gems on the pommel and cross-guard glowing fiery-red. "Look away Anika…" he said softly. "…don't worry…uncle promises it'll be quick. It'll be quick…just don't fight like that bitch did…quick and painless…"_

 _Anika held her brother tighter as her uncle approached, closing her eyes and whimpering as her uncle raised the dagger high…and then with a shout of pain, he fell against the wall, the dagger falling to the ground with a clatter as Christine Freifrau von Derfflinger immolated his right arm from the doorway._

" _Run Anika…!" the baroness shouted. "Take your brother and go!"_

" _Bitch…!"_

 _Anika did as her mother told her to, fire exploding behind her as two cousins turned the nursery to flaming ruins._

Or was it because he was just like Uncle Friedrich? A sociopath who delighted only in inflicting pain and death on whoever caught their fancy, no matter if something existed between them or not.

"What do you think of Sakura?"

Kirei smiled and glanced at the bed. "What do I think of her?" he said. "Well…I would say I see in her Tokiomi Tohsaka, if he had fire in his heart and allowed himself to actually _live_."

Anika's eyes flew wide, and Kirei's smile grew wider. "I know that Sakura seeks to become someone her father would be proud of." He said. "I also know though that she wishes to avoid repeating his mistakes. A piece of advice I would have you pass onto her: sh _e_ who fights monsters should see to it that she herself does not become a monster. And if she gazes for long into an abyss, the abyss gazes also into her."

Smiling even wider at her lack of response, Kirei bowed and took his leave in silence. "What kind of man are you?" Anika whispered once the door was closed, and then turned back to Sakura. "But…Sakura…just as he said…are you teetering on the edge of the abyss?"

* * *

" _Is there nothing more you can do?"_

" _Even my power has limitations." The pale woman with red eyes and platinum hair in robes of gold and white with a tall cap of white and gold answered. "Know my other self that while I am or was the last known user of the Cup of Heaven, I never mastered it. The true power of the Cup of Heaven was lost long before I came into being."_

 _A woman who could pass for her twin looked downcast at her reply, turning to look at the pigtailed child seated on the ground, clutching her legs to herself while her eyes stared ahead blank and empty. Irisviel von Einzbern sadly closed her eyes. "So what becomes of her?" she asked._

" _That is entirely up to her." Justeaze Lizrich von Einzbern replied. "I have restored her memories and being, but her sense of self can only be restored by her own will. There is nothing more I can do to repair the damage done to her by Zolgen Makiri."_

" _Monstrous…" Irisviel said as her hands clenched into fists. "…to do something like that to a child…he should burn."_

" _Zelretch always did say there was an innate evil to him." Justeaze replied before giving a wintery smile. "He said the same thing about our family though."_

" _I cannot deny that." Irisviel said, and Justeaze's eyes flickered towards her. "I was created after all to be sacrificed to complete the Holy Grail. That was the only reason for my existence. Even after I gained a sense of self, my purpose was not allowed to change. They even tampered with my child in my womb, preparing her to take on the same role I would and have fulfilled."_

 _Justeaze said nothing, and after a moment's pause Irisviel continued. "But…" she said. "…even if Jubstacheit would use his own blood as tools, he has not and would never sink so low as Makiri has. He…_ _ **WE**_ _are better than that."_

" _A shade of grey better…?" Justeaze asked with a cold smile, and Irisviel snorted._

" _If this girl's memories are to be trusted…" she said. "…far many more shades of grey better…tools we might be, but we at least are allowed to live and feel as Humans do, to gain and enjoy meaning at least up until we are called to fulfil our purpose. To Makiri tools are just that: tools, nothing more and nothing else. Once he is done with them they are to be discarded, and until then they are not allowed to be anything more than what he wants them to be."_

" _I see." Justeaze said. "So what will you do now?"_

 _Irisviel looked at the other woman, and then back at Rin. "I would stay and help her as best I could." She said._

" _Truly…?"_

" _She's just a child…" Irisviel said, kneeling down and placing her hands on Rin's shoulders. "…or at least in this form she is. Around my Illya's age from last I remember her. And what happened to her could just as easily happen to Illya."_

" _So you would take her place…" Justeaze said with a smile. "…and 'protect her' until she regains her sense of self…?"_

" _Is that so wrong?" Irisviel said softly. "As you called me earlier, I am your other self. And so is she, no thanks to Makiri's cruel and inhuman magic. We are one and not one all at the same time."_

" _Such is the miracle of the Cup of Heaven." Justeaze agreed. "Even flawed and incomplete as they are, mysteries born of the Third Magic still transcend the limitations of mere Thaumaturgy. Very well, if you wish to remain with her then so be it."_

" _I have been with her even before now." Irisviel said, pulling Rin into an embrace. "I shared her pain, and fought with her against the monster within until…until it was cast out at long last."_

" _Indeed…" Justeaze said, turning to disappear back into the void. "…enjoy your new lease on life then my other self. Who knows? Perhaps it might end better than the last time."_

" _It will." Irisviel whispered as Justeaze vanished, holding Rin close while rubbing her hair. "It won't end like it did the last time. For this child's sake, I won't let it."_

* * *

Music played softly in the twilight of Caster's workshop, the Servant seated at his pipe organ-like mystic code. Gauntleted fingers played over the black and white keys, each tune accompanied by a response on the glowing screens that hovered before the Servant in place of musical pieces.

A single discordant note broke the performance, and Caster froze for a moment. And then in a theatrically-slow motion, he pressed a single key. A low note sang, and a screen brought up the disturbance.

Behind the golden mask an eyebrow rose in surprise. The next moment and he was gliding away, seeking his Master's regeneration capsule.

She floated inside in amniotic fluid, tubes and cables leading from the back of the capsule's interior and into her flesh, a breathing mask affixed to her face. Parts of her limbs and sides were still raw flesh and bone, but she was healing well. Gold-silver strands floated in the liquid, gleaming in the interior lights.

Caster leaned forward, the light reflecting off of his mask. He delicately tapped at the capsule, a screen coming to life and displaying recent changes in Rin's regeneration. Again, he raised an eyebrow.

" _A variable factor…?_ " he mentally asked. " _This was not foreseen. What is the predicted outcome I wonder?_ "

He tapped at the screen, and it displayed the predicted outcome. Crossing his arms, Caster tapped at his mask a few times. " _She'll be taller…_ " he thought. " _…and there are changes in bone and muscle structure consistent with an older woman who'd given birth, to say nothing of biochemistry. The conceptual structure…impossible to predict due to lack of detailed conceptual data…_ "

Caster paced a few times, and then he snapped his fingers. " _I see!_ " he thought in realization. " _Of course, of course…the Einzbern template encoded or rather engraved into her flesh must have influenced the regeneration cycle. I should have foreseen this. Will it cause negative effects?_ "

Again Caster tapped on a screen, and after a few moments his spells returned a response. " _Hmm…_ " he mused. " _…there doesn't seem to be anything to worry about apart from a longer regeneration cycle than originally foreseen due to physical adaptation…curious…_ "

Caster dismissed the screens and glided back to his inner sanctum. Returning to his seat he started on a new movement. Screens flashed and scrolled before him, his mask reflecting their light.

 _Why didn't the template come into play until this late in the regeneration? Has it something to do with the mind? Or perhaps…the soul…?_

* * *

"Shirou I must ask." Saber said as Shirou after putting Ayako in bed. "What do you intend to do about the recent turn of events?"

"It's obvious isn't it?" he responded shortly. "We've got to stop Tohsaka-san no matter what. It's not that I don't understand her motivations, but she's gone too far!"

"Do you really think so?"

Shirou fixed Saber with a glare. "You don't…?" he asked.

"The enemy was heavily-fortified." She said. "So she used heavy siege weapons – in this case an anti-fortress Noble Phantasm – to bring him down. From a military standpoint, it is a perfectly valid strategy."

"And the nine hundred forty-two dead so far…?" Shirou demanded. "What about them? What happened to justice, King Arthur?"

"Then what would you suggest she have done?" Saber said. "Surely you would not have her storm a fortress by herself? Shirou, I am not a magus. However from my memories of the previous war, Lancer's Master constructed a magical fortress that would have been a threat to me and my Master had we chosen to storm it on our own. That man's niece is Rider's Master. If even she considers the Matou fortifications to be formidable then…"

Shirou slammed a fist on the table. "Then she should have asked for help!" he shouted. "If she and her friend couldn't do it on their own, then couldn't they have brought in another Master? I would have helped them! Rider-san too probably…! There was no need to drag in people who weren't involved! And now they're all dead!"

"True…" Saber conceded sadly. "…it would be possible to storm Matou's stronghold with superior numbers. Two Servants would be a formidable foe, three even more so, and that doesn't factor in their identities…me and the King of Conquerors…however the Masters involved in the siege would be risking their lives…"

"This is war isn't it?" Shirou interrupted. "Everyone involved in it is risking their lives! But there's also no need to involve ordinary people just living their lives! And that's what Tohsaka-san's done! I can't let that go!"

Saber nodded slowly. "Truly her choice of strategy cannot be faulted on its own merits…" she said. "…however as you said it involved an excessive amount of collateral damage and death. Setting aside military practicality, such cannot be tolerated."

"And she calls herself a knight…" Shirou snarled. "…it's a bad joke."

"However…"

"Hmm…?"

"Shirou I understand how you feel." She said. "But despite how much I hate the fact there is also the reality of things to consider. Justice and reality…that Sakura Tohsaka is able to have the law on her side in this matter…you should take it to heart."

Shirou made a sound of disgust. "People being allowed to get away with mass murder because the accused seeks to become a vampire." He spat. "I don't give a damn if an independent judge confirmed it that's just wrong. Killing nearly a thousand people for revenge disguised as justice, and getting away with it by using the law as an excuse…how is that different from using a child as a guinea pig and keeping her that way for years on end?"

Saber stayed silent as Shirou continued to rant. "People like that are corrupt!" he spat. "A society that thinks like that…a society which encourages its members to think like that…our society which lets things like that go is corrupt! And it's not just magi either: even in the real world people think and act like that! This whole world is corrupt!"

"But…" Saber said. "…that's the reality of the world we live in. Even I have to wonder…Humanity…the world…could they really change for the better?"

Shirou shot her a glare. "When one gives in to evil…" he said. "…it grows stronger."

"I never said I – or you – should give in."

"You might as well have said it." Shirou snapped. "But I believe in Humanity and this world. I believe that someday, somehow, we'll stop being selfish and change for the better! My ideal…Kiritsugu's ideals…they're not wrong! Justice…helping and saving others…I'll keep fighting for that and hope for a better tomorrow!"

Saber closed her eyes. "Because evil will never triumph over good…?" she asked.

"That's right."

Saber sighed sadly and opened her eyes, but said nothing. "Tomorrow we'll start looking for Tohsaka-san." Shirou said, refusing to look at Saber. "Her address should be available at the city office. She'll probably have moved someplace that won't be as easy to find, but it's a start."

"Will you kill her?"

"If I must I will." He replied. "But I'll be content with taking her out of the contest. I don't need to kill people in order to win. I'm better than that. I'm different from her, or the rest of our corrupt kind."

"I see." Saber said neutrally. "Then my sword is yours, Master."

* * *

Lancer and Bazett stood in front of the ruined chemical plant near the docks. The cyclone wire fence around the plant pitted with rust, the paint flaking from the sign boards, and the chains and lock around the gate worn and rusty.

Grass grew through cracks in the concrete grounds, while more cracks riddled the concrete walls of the plant beyond. Many of the windows were shattered, while the rest were fogged with dirt and moisture. Flaking paint and rust were everywhere.

"Why do they always hide in places like this?" Lancer asked. "Even back in my day, people on the run from the law always hid in rundown places in the middle of nowhere or in the dirtiest holes they could find."

"True…" Bazett agreed as she broke the chains with a single tearing motion with a hand. "…in my experience I've come across the same thing. People up to no good – as much as the term could be applied to magi – always seem to think that filthy, dilapidated, out-of-the-way places will make it harder for them to be found. What they don't seem to realize of course – or they simply don't care or can't afford to care – is that such places are obvious places to run to and are the first to come under suspicion."

"Well it's not like they could hide somewhere decent." Lancer pointed out.

"Not necessarily true…" Bazett said, warily walking into the grounds followed by Lancer. "…I've put down more than a few 'respectable' people before. Respectable that is, until you started prying at the walls."

"I'm not surprised." Lancer remarked. "I know how low so-called nobles can sink. The funny part is that so many of them seem so admirable otherwise."

"That's the usual story." Bazett agreed, coming to a halt and turning to the side. Lancer did likewise, and within moments three people emerged from the night. A blonde, adolescent knight in silver and red with a sword, a little girl in purple with platinum hair and blood-red eyes, and a woman that appeared similar to the child carrying a massive halberd. "Einzbern, what are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question." Illya answered. "I don't need to though, since the answer is obvious. You're here for Makiri aren't you?"

"That's right."

Illya tapped her chin a few times. "If I were to say that I get dibs on stepping on that worm…" she began. "…family history and all that, would you go away?"

"We were here first!" Lancer said at once, and Berserker grinned.

"So you are." She said, brandishing her sword. "Would you care to fight for that claim?"

"Hell yes…!" Lancer said, stepping into his stance.

"Lancer…!" Bazett barked before turning to Illya. "Einzbern, there's no need for us to fight here. Zouken Matou is slated for execution, perhaps we can cooperate in this instance…"

"Enough talk…!" Berserker shouted with the concrete ground breaking beneath her as she jumped forward.

"Bring it on!" Lancer shouted.

"Lancer…!"

"Our Servants want to fight." Illya said, pointing a finger and charging a beam. "That's that I suppose. Don't die too soon, Miss Enforcer. Though if you do, I'll be taking your Servant."

Smiling, Illya fired a ravening beam of blue.

* * *

A/N

Bazett vs. Illya and Lancer vs. Berserker continue in the next chapter.


End file.
